The Angel
by ToxicKitten22
Summary: Seven years ago, Kakashi is saved by a mysterious woman who claimed that he was destined to help prevent a war. Now, Kakashi is living with Katsumi, a beautiful woman with a dark past, and a strange kekka genkai that is unheard of. Slowly their lives become entangled, and feelings emerge. What will the bachelor finally do when he realizes his heart is caught?
1. Prologue: The Angel (Please Read!)

Starting off, I'd like to apologize. This story is LONG, and has many points where it drags.  
I noticed it and tried to rectify it, and it started rushing towards the end, (really, go figure.)

For my second apology, no spell checker would work for me no matter how much I pleaded and tried sacrificing doritos to the great computer lord. So there will be mispellings. Not terrible, but enough.

('Akatsuki' is spelled wrong the whole time. As well as 'kekkei genkei' and 'hitai-ate.' I tried to fix what I saw by eye but I know I didn't catch them all.) Everything else is common mispellings from typing too fast.

This story does not follow the story line of the series. In this, Sasuke returned from Orochimaru after defeating him, Itachi is still alive, and the Akatsuki, while formed, has not gotten to the point of being the main enemy.

Anyways, this story took me about two years. A year and a half of procrastination and writers block in total, and this is also my first story that I have ever published or really written, as I write poetry and songs more often instead.

I'm a poetry writer.  
I write poems.  
I am a poet.  
My specialty is poems.

Finally for my last message, this story has LEMON.  
Yes. LEMON.  
Hence the 'M' rating.

All that gushy, hot, wild, rawr yummy stuff that every adult loves so if you're a child and reading this story, I would advise scrolling through those sections and skipping them. Or not. Hey, I'm not your mother.

(I have put song lyrics in the story as well, and will list them chronologically in order at the end.)

Now enjoy ladies and gents and hold onto your seats. Kakashi's about to meet his match.

*********** Comments are welcome, but please, nothing harsh or rude. I'm not looking to improve on what little writing skills I have, I'm just sharing the joy. ******************


	2. The Angel

Stars flashed in front of his vision as pain radiated from the back of his head. He reached behind him to grasp the man's hand, but instead his wrist was grabbed and twisted, breaking it. He fell to his knees and was pushed face first into the ground, dirt getting pressed into his exposed facial wounds. He watched through cloudy vision the rest of his comrades battling in the dark night, not fighting his captor as he twisted his arms behind his back and pinned him. Still, he watched his team fighting, knowing they would surely fall. They had never fought in an A-Ranked fight until now, and were caught unprepared.

His team was made up of three chunin, and this was supposed to be a simple C-ranked escort mission to the Land of Earth. A rich tycoon had wanted an escort for his daughter as she traveled back from visiting extended family. Apparently however, he forgot to mention that there were some high-leveled missing nin after her because, surprise surprise, he borrowed some money from them to continue his cushy life and wasn't able to repay them. To top it all off, he had used his daughter as collateral, and she was unaware of the situation. She was taken as soon as all four of the team were engaged in battle. No doubt to hide the predicament now that his debt was paid to the thugs, the tycoon would claim the Leaf Nin were ineffective and it was their carelessness that caused the loss of his daughter. Mission failed.

A fist grabbed a handful of hair and pulled his head back, arching his back painfully, and a kunai was placed at his throat. His captor leaned close and whispered, "Well, well, well, the famous Copy-Nin about to die at the hands of some nameless rogue nin. We're going to enjoy this. It'll be a mercy killing anyways, you're bleeding like a stuck pig." He cackled and pressed the kunai tighter to his throat, drawing blood, "But first, you're gunna watch your last kid die."

Kakashi closed his eyes and almost instantaneously heard a high scream, then silence. He felt his heart drop as he realized it was true, they were gone. They weren't even his team officially. Their Sensei had been KIA last month, and they asked if he could escort with them. They wanted to get away from Konoha for awhile, get active and be productive to take their minds off of him. Yet he failed, and now he was bleeding profusely, beginning to feel light headed from the blood loss. He was losing most of the blood from a large wound in his abdomen and now the severe head wound his captor just gave him. He was no med-nin, and no amount of bandage would stop this kind of bleeding. He couldn't figure any way out of this so he supposed it was a fitting end, dying in the field like so many of those that he lost in the past. He waited for the killing strike now that his last comrade was dead, but it never came. Instead, he felt the pressure of the kunai loosen up and the hand in his hair laxing slightly. Slowly, he opened his eyes, feeling his head throb with every heart beat. When his vision focused in the dark, he saw the remaining enemies were staring at a cloaked figure slowly making its way closer to them.

The night was deathly quiet, and no one was moving. Just the peaceful sound of the breeze in the trees and the crunching of grass under the figure's feet. Slight breaths could be heard among the remaining men watching the figure approach, six in all including Kakashi.

Finally, one of the thugs regained his senses, "Get outta here, this ain't none of your concern. Go on, get lost." The figure paused for a slight moment, before continuing its slow walk, its body gently swaying with each step and the cloak fluttering slightly in the breeze.

Another man snapped, "Are you deaf? He said get lost!" When the figure took another step the man pulled out a kunai and threw it, aiming at its chest. A smaller sized hand appeared from within the cloaked folds and caught the blade inches way from its heart and dropped it uselessly to the ground, not breaking its steady gait.

"What are you, some kind of freak?" A third man growled and rushed at the cloaked body. Just as his hand stretched to grab the figure's arm, he stopped dead in his tracks and started shaking.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, thinking to himself, "Was that a kind of genjutsu?"

He was pulled from his thoughts when the man screamed and grabbed his head, dropping to his knees and making a choking noise. He fell face first to the ground silently. Dead.

The remaining four men and Kakashi stared in shock as the figure walked closer. The man gripping Kakashi's hair let go of him and stood up and stepped away. Apparently he was the leader of the gang.

"What the fuck was that?" He shouted before clasping his hands together, forming hand signs rapidly. Wind began circling around the small clearing they were in, whipping their hair wildly and blowing grit in their eyes. The wind circling around the dark stranger tightened the cloak around it's body, and the hood slid back slightly from their face, causing Kakashi to widen his eyes.

The tightened cloak from the wind revealed a feminine figure, and hair escaped from the loosened hood, long strands whipping around a shadowed face. It was a woman. The only thing visible of her face were her eyes. They were sparking and flashing like a lightning storm. They flashed brighter in the night when she turned her head to the one creating the wind. Kakashi thought he saw a slight hand movement in the folds of her cloak, before the clouds overhead let loose a downpour, dousing them in icy, blowing rain. The man beside him started choking and Kakashi raised his gaze to the wind jutsu user. He was being choked by a rope of water wrapped around his neck. His gaze snapped back to the woman with the flashing eyes. That kind of jutsu was impossible, even with using more complicated hand signs. She raised her head up to the sky and must have closed her eyes, because the flashing ceased around her face. Lightning then flashed in the sky, followed by a sharp crack. She raised a hand and three bolts of lightning flashed down, striking the remaining men standing. The wind user already dead, suffocated by the strangling. As she lowered her hand, the storm abated, thunder and lightning fading into nothing and the rain lightening to a soft drizzle.

Kakashi's eyes gazed over the now defeated men, seeing their bodies with tell tale burn marks from lightning. It was no trick. He'd never heard of a kekkei genkai that unusual. Who or what was she? He felt his eyes droop and he remembered he'd been loosing large amounts of blood that whole time, though it had only been less than a couple minutes. He was surprised he hadn't noticed, and even more so that he was still conscious. He watched the woman slide her hood forward to cover more of her face before she walked over to him and kneeled near him, laying a cool hand on his cheek. Immediately, he felt a soothing, warm flush through his body. He sighed, closed his eyes and whispered softly, "I'm so tired..."

She gently rolled him over and ripped off what little of his shirt was left, along with ripping the legs off his pants from the thigh down for modesty. As she prodded the gaping wound in his abdomen, he hissed in pain and whispered, "No use...lost too much blood.." and opened his hazy eyes to look at her, though she was shrouded in her cloak still. After a moment, she placed both of her hands over the serious wound, but instead of green chakra, hers was blue and sparking. As soon as she made contact with her chakra he gasped and looked down, staring wide eyed at the unfamiliar chakra. Instead of pain, or feeling nothing at all as he feared, he felt a rush of relief and adrenaline. His heart seemed to kick start, beating faster and steadier and he felt some of his light headedness fade away. In almost no time at all, she finished and roamed her hands over his chest, sealing up any open wounds.

"It almost feels like a caress, this chakra, " he thought to himself, watching her through lowered eyelids and watched her hands drift to his legs to heal the wounds there. When she finished, she motioned for him to sit up, but he struggled and found he was still too weak. She shifted closer to his side and slid a supporting arm under his shoulders to prop him up, and laid his head against her chest and his body against hers to free her hands as she inspected the badly bleeding gash on the back of his head. She slid a hand up to his masked cheek and cradled his head there, keeping it still as she started to heal the wound with chakra. He knew head wounds were tricky, and he felt that she lessened the force of her chakra to heal slower, but more precisely.

He let his eyes fully drift close as she worked, inhaling deeply as the throbbing pain slowly receded. She smelled like fresh rainwater, and almost a hint of...roses perhaps? Some type of rose? At the moment, he could care less if she smelt like cattle, this woman was his savior. His guardian angel. He'd never been this close to death until now, and who else but a guardian angel would show up out of nowhere with fantastic abilities, and unheard of medical jutsu's. Plus, he'd never felt this...calm, and safe, as he did just now. The feeling was almost indescribable. Her soft, steady heartbeat against his ear, while her cool hand cradled his cheek gently, and the light rise and fall of her chest as she breathed. It was crazy, but he almost didn't want her to let go when she was done. A passing thought through his head whispered perhaps it could be an effect of the unknown chakra, but he didn't believe so. If she wanted to harm him, she would have already, and she wasn't forcing entrance into his brain, he would be able to tell if she was. She was doing nothing but healing him. He believed this feeling was just comfort in someone who saved his life.

The woman finished and slowly laid him back down to the ground. Everything was soaked and cold, even in the summer night heat, so she kept contact on his arm with a fingertip to circulate warmth throughout his body. Then, she finally spoke in a whisper.

"Your team is on its way and will be here soon. They have a pink haired med-nin with them. I fixed the damage done to your brain that was causing your hazy vision, healed the skull fully, and fully healed the extensive abdominal wound with the internal injuries it had caused. The rest of your wounds were not severe. I closed them to stop the bleeding. Your medic can fully heal you once they arrive or after they take you home."

Shaking his head slowly, Kakashi whispered, "How do you know they're coming? I can't sense them." He lifted his gaze to her obscured face, hoping to catch a glimpse of the woman who saved him, but only saw darkness.

"I know," was all she whispered before continuing, "I came because I sensed you were in danger. You cannot die Kakashi Hatake."

His brows raised, "How do you know my name and that I was in danger? Who are you?"

"You cannot die," she repeated, "In the future you are destined to ally one who is to save the world by preventing the Great War from happening. Your part is key to their success."

Kakashi again shook his head, "I can't even ally those in a small battle. Can't you see? How am I supposed to help someone prevent a whole war?" He was shocked. Why would he be an important part in something as big as this? It didn't make sense.

She gently touched his cheek with her hand, one hand still making contact for warmth. "It is destiny. It is simple. If you are there to ally them, then they will succeed. If not, they will fail."

"Who is it? How can I help them if I don't even know who it is?"

"When the time comes, you will know," was all she whispered as she stood up. Immediately he felt a damp, freezing chill wash over his body. She was apparently keeping him warmer than he thought. "Your friends draw near. I must go. Speak to no one about what was said between us. Even you should not know. However, you were ready to accept death, you needed to know you have a purpose to live. An exception was made."

"Wait!" Kakashi propped himself up, "Don't go. Please."

"I must," she again whispered while reaching for something in her cloak pocket.

"Will you at least tell me your name?" He asked softly, knowing he didn't have much time left. He could sense people approaching quickly now.

She hesitated slightly before replying, again in that whispering voice, "You may call me Angel." She withdrew a pendant on a chain from her pocket. He studied it a bit, noting the pendant looked like it was missing half, though even without the missing it half it was close to the size of a ping pong ball, before she placed it into his hand. "Keep this, it is the key." She seemed to study him a moment before whispering tenderly, "Don't worry Kakashi Hatake, about your fear of loneliness after I am gone. During your aid in preventing the Great War, you will find true happiness. Until then, remember, you are never alone. You are important to many."

"What do you mean..." he started before he heard the distinct yell of someone screaming his name.

The woman bowed to him and whispered, "Be safe..." before disappearing, leaving a sparking cloud of smoke behind. Almost instantly, Sakura, Naruto, Genma and Yamato with Pakkun in the lead burst into the clearing, searching frantically and calling his name.

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto screamed, Sakura copying him, as the two ran frantically over the field, leaping over fallen bodies and only giving them passing glances to be sure none of them were Kakashi.

Genma and Yamato were quieter, yet were running just as fast, searching for any signs of life. Kakashi heard Yamato groan, "Dear God, this is one of the chunin he was with."

Sakura became more frantic, "Kakashi Sensei! Sensei where are you?" She screamed, terrified.

Fingering the pendant before sliding it into the pocket of what was left of his pants, he raised his arm in the air. "Yo."

"Kakashi Sensei!" Naruto yelled, "You're alive!" He was already almost at the opposite end of the small clearing, and he turned back, running for him.

"Sensei, thank God." Sakura sighed and hurriedly ran towards his upraised arm. "Pakkun said you were already bleeding horribly when he left, it's a miracle you're still alive. Now hold on while I check your injuries."

Pakkun trotted over, "I'm glad you're alive Boss, I thought you were a goner for sure..." He stopped mid-sentence and sniffed Kakashi, raising his brows to speak again but kept silent at Kakashi's slight shake of his head. It wasn't the time for that. Genma and Yamato arrived just after so no one had seen the exchange, but they did notice when Sakura fell still from her examination.

"What's wrong Sakura?" Yamato asked softly, before narrowing his gaze at where she had her hands placed over what once was the gaping wound in his stomach. It was obvious it was recently closed, yet it was pink and tender. "What happened Kakashi? Who healed you?"

"Yea," Naruto chimed in, "There's no one here for miles, we didn't sense anyone on our way here."

Sakura prodded around the wound before stating, "That's strange. I can tell they repaired a major part of your intestine and part of your liver that got nicked, however I can't sense any foreign chakra in your body at all. Your blood level is almost normal too, even after losing the amount Pakkun claimed you had lost before you sent for us." She noticed dried blood caking his neck and face where it had dripped down from the back of his head. Turning his head to the side she examined the back of his head where his hair was caked and drying with blood. Running her hand over his head and lightly using her chakra, she said softly, "You had brain damage in the occipital lobe and your skull was shattered. They were able to fully heal the damage done and fix your skull. Wait, how's your sharingan then if your lobe was damaged?" She turned his head back and held her fingers over his temple, focusing chakra into his cornea and her eyes shot open. "They healed the build up of chakra around your eye, the stuff all of us had been picking away at for years. It's gone, like nothing was ever there. And the chakra flow is different, almost like this is your natural eye. That's impossible. All of this is impossible, what the hell happened Kakashi?"

Everyone stared wide eyed at him, and he stared up at Sakura in shock. He didn't know the woman had even fiddled with his sharingan, she never placed any hands on his face and channeled chakra. His eyes flashed back to her hand sliding up to his cheek to cup his head against her chest. Of course, at the same time she was healing him she was probably channeling chakra through the whole occipital lobe through his head and through his eye, attempting to clear the channel. Like Sakura said, that was impossible. Finally, he sighed and shook his head, closing his eyes. "Just a friend is all. My team of three were all KIA during the ambush, their bodies should be here somewhere. Please...just take us all home..."

* * *

Kakashi laid in the hospital bed staring out the window, itching to leave. He was fine. After they returned home Sakura finished what little healing there was left and helped his chakra exhaustion. The men had traded turns helping him home as he was too weak to walk by himself, yet there was an uncomfortable silence over his silence on anything that came with who healed him. Now here he was at the hospital where they were keeping him for "observation," which he was suspecting meant they were keeping him until he spilled about who helped him in the field. He watched a bird land on the windowsill, his thoughts drifting back to the mysterious woman, as it often had the past couple days he's been in the hospital. Angel, she had said. He was sure that wasn't her real name, though it definitely was fitting. She had mentioned she "sensed" he was in danger and that she knew he was prepared to die, so perhaps she had sensed the thought he had of her being his angel. It was possible. Then again anything was when it came to her. She was an enigma, too many peculiarities to be a regular ninja. Hell, she knew his future, or so she claimed.

Well, not exactly his future. Just that he was supposed to help someone prevent the Great War and that he'd find happiness during that time. What was he supposed to do about that information? Like she had said, he wasn't even supposed to know, so she understood the bind she put him in by revealing that. His thoughts flashed back to his past, losing all of his loved ones, how was he supposed to help save thousands upon thousands of people? Plus, why wouldn't he find happiness until then? It seemed like an odd time to find happiness.

He sighed, fingering the pendant he was holding, then brought it up to the light to study it again. It was half a circle, with jagged edges showing where it pieced together with the other half. Made of gold with silver designs, it sparkled in the sunlight as he ran his fingertips over the intricate swirling designs gracing the front. The silver chain it was on was surprisingly thick for such a delicate looking pendant, but he supposed it was so the wearer wouldn't lose it easily. He couldn't discern what the design meant without the other half, so it was a mystery.

Just like her. He let his uncovered eyes drift close, remembering the way her eyes flashed as the rain and wind whipped around her. Then his memories flashed to the image of her cradling him against her chest as she healed him, the soft scent of the rain and the warmth of her body. It was so calming. Even her whispering voice was etched in his mind, though he knew she did that only to prevent him from hearing her true voice, he could tell she naturally altered it slightly as well when she spoke. He wanted to find her, but knew it was impossible. There were no clues, no trace, the only thing left was the pendant she gave him. Otherwise it was like she never existed.

A knock at the door pulled him from his thoughts and he shoved the pendant under his back before the door opened, revealing the Third Hokage. The elderly man walked to the chair near the bed and lowered himself into it. "Hello, Kakashi."

Kakashi bowed his head, "Hokage-Sama." He was wondering when he would appear. Naruto and Sakura had shown up every day the past three days he'd been in here, and others had all filtered in here and there. Any time he was asked about who healed him, he stayed silent or said he didn't know. It was the truth in a way. He really didn't know who she was. Just what she told him and what he saw. Not much to go on.

The Hokage didn't say anything for awhile, just stared at Kakashi, who was beginning to squirm under his intense gaze before he finally said, "Kakashi, are you protecting this person by hiding their identity, or do you sincerely not know?"

"A little of both," Kakashi softly replied, "She gave a name I'm sure wasn't hers, and I never did see what she looked like."

"She?" The Hokage raised a brow. "So you did speak with her."

"Shit," Kakashi thought to himself, but decided to be as truthful as he could, yet reveal very little.

"Yes, but what we spoke of...it can't be repeated. She pleaded I keep silent and I agreed. Since it was only concerning me, and was of no harm to the Leaf Village or others, I didn't see any reason to deny her request."

He nodded his head in acknowledgement before replying, "She saved your life. You have much to thank her for. Even your student Sakura wouldn't have managed to save you, if you were even alive by the time she arrived. It is too bad you aren't able to find her...isn't it Kakashi?"

The silver-haired jonin nodded his head and let it drop down, before admitting, "I don't even know her, yet I can't seem to get her out of my head," he drifted off.

"Emotions are fickle things," the Hokage replied. "Perhaps you'll see her again one day. Don't spend your life searching and let these feelings rule your thoughts. If you see her again, then it was meant to be." He stood up and laid his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "I know there is more you are unwilling or unable to tell me, like what was said or how she fought the remaining men. However, I trust in your judgment. I will speak of this to no one, get well soon Kakashi." He squeezed his shoulder before walking out the door and closing it behind him softly.

Kakashi watched him leave, before looking down at the floor. He couldn't believe he admitted that last part to him, but then again he felt a load off that someone knew at least some of what he was going through.

He was pondering that when a puff of smoke appeared on the bed and Pakkun appeared. "Yo, Boss."

Kakashi gently rubbed Pakkun's head, sliding down so he was in a slouching position on the bed, "Hey Pakkun, what's up?"

"Just wanted to see how you were doing Boss, plus finally get a chance to talk to you." Pakkun sat down, tongue lolling out of his mouth at the delight of being petted.

"I'm doing better, I should be getting out tomorrow, what did you need to talk about?"

"I think you know. You smelled of another woman, yet you were covered in blood and dirt. What's up with that Kakashi?" Pakkun shook his head to rid himself of Kakashi's hand to stand up and glare at him. "I thought you were a goner. Now you're dead silent and won't say a word about it."

Kakashi sighed and sat up slightly, "You're not going to drop it are you?"

"No. Spill Boss, or say goodbye to your favorite pair of shoes."

"...Fine. Long story short, team was dead, I was almost dead, strange woman arrived and killed the remaining men, healed me, and left. Better?" Kakashi pouted.

"No, because that didn't explain why her scent was all over you, if she was just healing you that wouldn't make sense." Pakkun sat and scratched his ear. "Did you two get all friendly while we were all worried sick?"

"No Pakkun, I'm not so free with my favors that I have to have fun in the middle of a bloody battlefield. She propped me up and leaned me against her while she healed my head, that's probably why I smelled like her. Though I'm surprised you smelled her, we were all soaking wet from the rain."

Pakkun shrugged, "I have a better nose than you. You are after all only human."

"Hm. Did that satisfy your curiosity?" Kakashi ignored the comment.

"Do you want me to look for her," Pakkun suddenly asked. "The trail may still be fresh enough to pick up."

Kakashi froze and pondered the idea, but finally shook his head no. "Erase the scent Pakkun. If it was meant to be, I'll see her again...someday..."

_**7 YEARS LATER  
**_

A warm breeze blew through the streets of Konoha, ruffling people's shopping bags and setting flags and signs waving. It was early summer, the time just before the heat became unbearable, so adults and children alike were out soaking up the sun rays, including a certain shinobi. Kakashi was perched in a tree near Konoha's front gates, flipping through a bright orange book while savoring the morning breeze.

The leaves danced and created shadows over his spiky, silver hair, the sunlight glinting off his crooked _hitai-ate_ that covered his left eye_, _while he sat with a knee drawn up and the book resting on it. He loved moments like these, where he could get away from the fighting and his thoughts for awhile and be drawn in by the hero portrayed in his book. Though it was summer, Konoha wasn't getting many visitors, and he could see from his perch that Izumo and Kotetsu were feeling the effects of lacking something to do. Namely, Izumo was folding paper into Origami shapes, which was generous to call them that as they looked awful, while Kotetsu was dozing off. Because of the Akatsuki threat and other countries leaders beginning to waver, traveling wasn't near as safe as it used to be, hence the slow days for the chunin sitting at the entrance.

Kakashi turned back to his Icha Icha Paradise, figuring instead of watching Izumo's laughable attempts at creating something, he could get a few more pages in before one of his teammates decided to look for him. Instead something caught his eye near the gates. Glancing up he saw a woman with long, dark blonde hair falling to the small of her back and of about medium height, carrying two bags...and a guitar case? Not many people in Konoha, civilians or shinobi, learned the skill of playing music, though there was music and karaoke around town in the bars and restaurants. Her back was towards him so he couldn't see her face, but by the way Izumo and Kotetsu perked up she must be attractive, or else she was someone of importance. Kotetsu laughed at something that was said, scratching the bindings covering the bridge of his nose, before he walked out of the stand and picked up her bags for her, and walked beside her into town, animatedly talking. Probably going off to the Hokage's office. Most new visitors were shown there first. He wasn't sure why, but he was curious about her, a seemingly civilian woman traveling alone in times like these.

Staring after them until he couldn't see them anymore, Kakashi shrugged and slouched his lean body farther down against the trunk of the tree. His curiosity about the stranger would be filled sooner or later, it looked as if she was going to stay for awhile, otherwise he could always go to the gossip queen of town, Ino. Though he hated to partake being part of the avid listeners to her gossip, admittedly, her information and her way of reading people was almost always correct, and she knew it too. He never bet with her anymore, not after having to buy her and all of her friends rounds of drinks until they were smashed, and wearing a pink, flowery mask instead of his usual black mask for three days. If he lost to her again...he shuddered at the thought.

* * *

"Kakashi...Kakashi wake up."

Kakashi woke up to Genma shaking his shoulder, senbon as always between his teeth and groaned, "Go away, I'm busy."

"Yea, I can see that. You know that's what your apartment is for, unless you suddenly became a tree hugger and sleep in trees now."

"Maybe, which means you're ruining our intimate moment."

Genma grinned and ignored his retort, sitting down on the branch in front of Kakashi. "Well I'm so sorry to intrude on the precious couple, but it's the Hokage. She wants to see you in her office immediately. You know how she is."

Ah, yes, Tsunade, the 5th Hokage with a raging temper. She had a heart made of gold, but that temper was killer. ""Did she happen to say why? I'm off the rest of the week, mandatory and all that, on her orders of course.'

Genma shrugged, "Beats me, I'm just the messenger boy. Now if you excuse me, I heard there's a new piece of hot of ass in town and before the nights through I'd like to introduce myself to it." Winking at the innuendo, he leapt off the branch onto a nearby building and ran off, probably hoping to catch a glimpse of that "hot piece of ass."

Kakashi raised his head at that statement and watched Genma running off, suspecting it was the woman he saw earlier this morning. Well, Genma did confirm one thing, apparently she was attractive, though he wasn't surprised he was already trying to stake a claim. That man was like a magnet, being drawn to any new or hot women. He shrugged then stood up and stretched, figuring he'd better head off and see what Tsunade wanted since it didn't look like he'd doze off any time soon.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Kakashi strolled into the Hokage's office, hands stuffed in his pockets with his usual slouched position, "Yo.'"

Tsunade looked up and smirked, "Considering your penchant for tardiness I actually expected you in another hour or two, but glad to see you made an effort on my part. Say hello to your new roommate," she waved her hand to the side of her desk to where a blonde woman was standing, the same one he saw this morning.

"Roommate?" He almost squeaked, visible eye wide. "I think you remember what happened the last time I had a roommate."

"Yes, but that was also Naruto. Besides you had a world of patience with him before you kicked him out for making your apartment a disaster zone and snoring like a dying elephant. I highly doubt you'll have the same issue this time."

The woman smirked, pushing a lock of hair out of her face. "I'll try to contain myself."

"See? Nothing to worry about. Kakashi, this is Katsumi Akiyama. Katsumi, this is Kakashi Hatake."

"Kat please," the woman smiled warmly now and stretched her hand towards Kakashi. "Ah, the famous Copy-Nin, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Kakashi stepped towards her and took her offered hand, taking the moment to study her closer. Her dark blonde hair was haphazardly parted down the middle, and the first layers of her long, straight hair started just past her jaw, so it wasn't all the same length. She had an oval shaped face with a straight, almost regal nose and a set of pink lips, the lower lip slightly fuller than the upper. "Kissable lips," he passingly thought to describe her lips accurately. She had a long neck, exposed by the low cut, black tank top she was wearing, and gracefully sloped shoulders. Very ample breasts stretched the fabric, though nowhere near Tsunade's size, they were definitely more than a handful. His eyes skimmed past her waist to her curvy hips, then her long legs, accented by the frayed short jean shorts she was wearing. Finally he noticed a worn pair of tennis shoes on her feet, probably since she was traveling. The thing that caught his eye the most though were her eyes. They were close to a dark green color yet with a light splash of blue. A gold ring circled her pupils, and light gold flecks sprinkled the green. Framed by delicately arched brows, her eyes were wide and almost innocent looking, if it wasn't for the fact he could see they had a lot to hide. Except now they were dancing in humor and a smirk appeared across her face again, and he realized Tsunade was saying his name.

"My God Kakashi, keep it in your pants, you can stare at her later." Tsunade finally snapped.

Kat choked back a laugh, and pretended to have a coughing fit while Kakashi's visible cheek started turning pink, and he quickly let go of her hand before he commented, trying to save face, "I was just wondering what was so unusual about her that a civilian needs a ninja for a roommate."

Tsunade raised a brow and exchanged a glance with Kat, who had stopped smiling before she replied, "She isn't a civilian. She's a former kunoichi from the Village Hidden in the Sky. After the village fell, she's been working for the Leave Village undercover, living as a civilian for the past ten years."

Kakashi's brow raised at that. He remembered when the Sky Village fell. They had very few trained shinobi to begin with, it was a peaceful place. Then raiders came through searching for something and wiped out the entire population. There were no survivors from what he heard, and no one knew what the raid was for. "I thought there were no survivors, how did you escape?"

A shadow passed over Kat's features before brightly replying, "That's a story for another day, don't you think?"

"Yes," Tsunade interceded, changing the subject. "We'll let it be known she came here for protection because of family problems back home, and since I consider her almost like a niece, it shouldn't raise too many questions about why I have her staying with one of my best jonin. Her...unusual talents will come in handy in the future with the Akatsuki roaming, so I sent for her. The only ones to know of her past and ninja status will be you, your team of four, and me."

"So for the sake of showcasing the innocent civilian act, instead of getting Kat her own place, you have her staying with me," Kakashi grumbled.

"Yep, isn't that a great idea?" Tsunade exclaimed brightly, before handing a folder to Kat. "This has the details of your banking account I set up and transferred your money to, along with any tid bits of information you need. Aside from that it details what we went over today, so Kakashi," he nodded, "Flip through it with your team if you'd like."

"Um, Hokage-Sama," Kat interjected, "Is there a secluded or abandoned training ground or place I could train at? I don't want anyone walking on to me training when I'm not supposed to know anything like that. Sure hard to keep a secret then," she smiled.

"Aunt Tsunade, remember?" Tsunade winked, "And yes, there are a few places. Kakashi or one of the others will show you it and around the town since from what I know you have only been here a time or two. Now go, both of you." She started rummaging around her desk, no doubt looking for a bottle of Sake she had hidden in there, while Kat picked up her bags and guitar and bowed to her. Kakashi bowed stiffly as well, before opening the door for Kat and following her out.

Tsunade let a slow smile form on her face as soon as they were gone. It was true, Kat needed a place to stay and a roommate for awhile to keep protocol suspicions silent. If it came up she was a ninja and was found out, she could smoothly cover it by saying she knew and that was why she stationed her to live with one of the Leaf Nin to watch her. However, she didn't need to choose Kakashi, she had others who would be just as suitable, but she knew it would put him on the edge if she had him house Kat. Maybe she'd be good for him and could get him to be on time more often. In any case, she'd be good for the whole team. Poor Sakura was the only girl, and even so her temper was as bad as her own. Definitely not the peacemaker of the group. Yep, Kat would be good for them all. She was sure of it.

* * *

As the duo stepped out of the building, Kat set her bags down and stretched her arms above her head, sighing gratefully. She'd been in that stuffy office since she arrived, and it was now early afternoon. She didn't know how people could handle being in there all day. She smiled as a bird flew past and looked to Kakashi, smile still in place. "I didn't get much of a chance to look around on my way here, mind if you give me a small tour on our way to your apartment?" Kakashi raised his visible brow at her, before shrugging and walking off, not saying anything.

"Or not. Ya know, that's cool too," She muttered loudly, grabbing her bags and hurrying after him. She gave his back a scowl before sighing and looking around. She didn't completely blame him. Being stuck with a roommate out of nowhere, she'd probably be upset too. "He could at least be a little more cordial about it though," she thought to herself, walking in step beside him now that she caught up, and shot him a glance. She had to admit, he was handsome, even with his grouchy attitude. It was hard to tell though with that mask over his face and his _hitai-ate_ covering the rest of the left side of his face, all you could see was his upper cheek on the right and his eye and brow, but from the angle of his jaw and cheeks, and the way his nose looked straight, she highly doubted he was ugly. She shook her head and turned her attention to the scenery. She kept an eye out for needed stores. and where they were going, definitely didn't want to get lost the first day there. Besides, maybe Kakashi would calm down on a silent walk to his place.

* * *

"This is ridiculous," Kakashi said to himself. He was furious, though he thought he was doing well hiding the fact. He bet this was one of Tsunade's little plans, and that she was sitting back in her office just laughing at his misfortune. Everyone around knew his reputation when it came to women, and he knew Kat was going to get the brunt of the gossip. It wasn't fair to either of them. He never had a woman live with him. Hell, he never had a woman stay the night. Just enough for some quick fun and that was it. No matter if they said it was the Hokage's orders, rumors would abound, saying, "If they're not sleeping together yet, they sure would be soon." Just great.

Besides, he wasn't sure his spare bedroom was even livable. He hadn't opened that door in years since Naruto stayed with him. It was probably caked in dust. It only had a bed and a dresser as furniture, all unused since Naruto. He did as much as clean, make the bed and picking up the garbage so the room wouldn't rot before closing the door up until now. Even his apartment wasn't what one would call...homey. He was only really there for sleeping and eating every so often. It was just a place, never a home. He just hoped she didn't complain. It wasn't like he was expecting house guests. He finally signed and calmed down some, it wasn't her fault, no reason to take it out on her. He was about to comment on a nearby clothing shop, trying to show he could be nice, when she interrupted.

"Oh my God, is that a bookstore?" He looked down to see her staring excitedly at the Konoha Bookstore they were passing by. She dropped her bags at his feet and shoved her guitar case at him before running into the store. Apparently she liked books. "Looks like they already had something in common," his unease ebbing at the thought and a slight smile forming. He wondered if she was a romance fanatic or one for comedy, or adventure.

When she came out with a large sack full of books, he raised his brow, "Like reading and left your books behind I gather?"

She blushed slightly and nodded. "Plus a newer book came out awhile ago and where I was before the bookstore didn't offer much." She set the bag on the ground and rummaged through it, pulling out a familiar, small orange book. Icha Icha Paradise. "I couldn't wait to get it and the rest of the series again!"

"You...you like those books?" Kakashi stuttered, staring at her holding the same book he was reading. He never met a woman with an interest in Icha Icha. Too dirty for most of their tastes.

"Why, yes. What's the matter, too risqué for your taste?"

"It's not that, it's just..." he ended his sentence with a smile, creasing his visible eye and withdrew his copy of Icha Icha he had in his pocket, which started her laughing.

"Ah, good. I won't offend you with my reading material then." She winked, then placed the book back in the bag and took the guitar case from him. Shuffling the guitar and bag around, she reached for the bags at his feet.

"It's alright, I can carry them and it's not far now." Kakashi picked up the bags before continuing on his way.

"Well, well, looks like he had a change in attitude," Kat thought happily. Who knew reading was the way to get past that grumpy exterior. They had only walked another block or so, while Kat inwardly gloated at making the first accidental step in making friends, before an unknown man to her with a senbon in his mouth dropped down in front of them.

"Hey Kakashi, I was just wondering what the Hokage decided was so important that...oh, Hel-lo, my lady." Genma's gaze flashed down to Kat in the middle of the sentence, before striking an almost seductive pose. If you could call it that. Leaning against a dumpster wasn't exactly the epitome of sexy.

"Oh please," Kat muttered to herself before cautiously saying, "Um, hi."

"You must be new in town. I am Genma Shiranui. May I ask your lovely name?

"Kat," was all she replied, recognizing the name. She heard a passerby in the hall at the Hokage's building, mentioning a man named "Genma" was going around looking for her, or, for the "new piece of hot ass in town."

"Mmm, what a sweet, yet feisty name. Yet like a cat, so graceful. Now tell me, what are you doing with this barbarian here," he tilted his head towards Kakashi.

Kakashi raised a brow, finding the exchange amusing and glanced down at Kat, who for the moment looked as if she wanted to give Genma a hard slap, or at least shove his pretty words down his throat. Which of course he deserved after talking about her like that, then trying to flatter her. By the way her temper rose as soon as he introduced himself, Kakashi could tell Kat heard about him advertising her ass around town. It was nauseating really, how romantic he was playing at.

"Well, not getting hit-on by cheesy lines, that's for sure...Genma." She said his name sweetly and gave an almost sickly sweet smile at him.

Genma chuckled, "Well played, my dear. But if you want a tour around town I'll be more than happy to oblige. I could show you many interesting and...exciting things to do around here."

Kat almost gagged at that double innuendo. It wasn't that he was unattractive. Far from it, but the blatant flirting was just awful. Suddenly, she got an idea and slowly smiled.

Kakashi rolled his eyes. Genma wasn't one for subtleties, it was getting a bit sad really with how hard he was trying with the women lately. He missed Kat's smile, but his eyes widened at her next comment.

"Why what a thoughtful offer, but my new roommate will be giving me a tour later after I'm all settled in."

Not right now, oh no. He was going to tell Genma privately, if she told him Genma was going to declare it a challenge for her affections. Not like this.

"Oh, they've set you up in a place already? What a pity. My apartment is plenty big for two. So who's the lucky one that gets to room with you?" Genma smiled seductively.

Kat raised a brow and stated dryly, "This barbarian."

Genma lost his seductive smile and his jaw dropped, almost losing his senbon and swung his gaze to Kakashi, who raised his arm slightly still holding her bag, "Yo."

"What? Tsunade wanted me to be the messenger boy so that she could make YOU her roommate? Is she crazy? Your reputation is almost as bad as mine when it comes to the ladies, I mean...oops.." Genma watched Kat narrow her eyes at the last statement.

"Well, since Kakashi wasn't prancing about Konoha spreading to the village about my ass and how he was going to introduce himself to it, I suppose she picked the lesser of two evils." Kat replied, shooting a sheepish looking Kakashi a glance before returning her gaze to Genma, who was blushing furiously. "Didn't think I'd hear about that or didn't think twice, hm?"

Genma rubbed the back of his head, chuckling, "A little of both admittedly, no hard feelings?"

Kat smiled, "As long as you let it known you certainly didn't literally get introduced to my ass but you did meet me, and that I'm staying at Kakashi's under Hokage's orders, I think I'll let you live."

"Feisty," Genma laughed. "You sure you don't want me to take her off your hands there Kakashi? I don't know if you'll be able to handle a woman like this."

Kakashi chuckled, "I'll keep that in mind," earning a scowl from Kat.

"Well I'm off. Later Kakashi, and I'll see you soon Kat." Genma winked at her before he walked off with a confident gait.

Kat watched him go, silent for a moment before turning to Kakashi, "Good friend of yours?"

Kakashi gave her a smile visible under his mask and shrugged, "You take 'em where you can get 'em." He watched her shake her head and smile, and motioned for him to continue to his house. He obliged and set off. He figured Genma was going to make an ass of himself, and he was proud of the way Kat handled it. Plus with her informing him she was living with Kakashi under Hokage's orders, it'll get spread around pretty quick since Genma will claim she was still available, it was just a place to live. The problem was Genma would see him as competition, just for the thrill. Well if he won, good for him, but then again he already blurted out his bad reputation, and made himself look like a jerk in the process so he highly doubted Kat would go for a guy like Genma. Who knows if she was even looking for a relationship.

Kat was lost in her own thoughts as they finished the trek. As soon as he started walking, she thought back to the conversation with Genma. What a flirt, definitely not her style, though she could tell he was generally a nice guy. He just thought too much with, er, what was in his pants, as a delicate way to put it. She smirked to herself, remembering Kakashi's face when Genma spilled about his bad reputation. He seemed almost embarrassed of it, though it's not like she was surprised. Handsome, mysterious man like that. Seemingly a loner, it was no wonder he got that reputation and the ladies chased after him. She was guessing he got it differently than Genma though. Genma earned his reputation because he loved a variety of women from her conclusion. Kakashi seemed to her he was scared of commitment.

She was interrupted in her thoughts when he said, "Well, home sweet home...in a manner of speaking."

* * *

In a manner of speaking, his apartment complex was, well, crap. It looked awful. Kat stared wide eyed at the tall building, which had cracks all down the sides and peeling paint of all different colors. The front door itself was a little ratty, with graffiti spread across the front of the building and door. As he led the way into the building and up to the 4th floor, the stairs creaked and groaned. The walls were thin, so thin you could almost plainly hear the TV playing or a child crying, and wallpaper was faded and peeling along the stairs. She wasn't picky, she'd lived in places much worse, but considering this was his permanent home she would have thought he'd live in a nicer area.

"It figures he lives at the very top," she muttered to herself, as they finally arrived at his apartment, 12D. She watched as he pulled out his key and unlocked the door, noting with the way the knob shook even as he barely touched it, locking the door was probably more habit than any safety reason. He swung the door open with a flourish and a half bow, motioning for her to enter first, which got her to crack a smile as she entered. At least his apartment looked better than the outside of the building and the hallways. There was no peeling wallpaper, and though faded, the walls still looked alright.

She took off her shoes before she entered farther, noting that while the apartment was small, it was still decent sized, even for 2 people. A rather large living room with a hardwood floor was the first thing she saw, as it was the room they entered from the door. To the left was a dining room slightly walled off from the living room, and the entrance to the kitchen was through the dining room. To the right in the middle of the living room, she saw a small hallway, which she assumed led to the bedrooms, (or bedroom, he hadn't mentioned if she was sleeping on the couch or not,) and bathroom. It was very plain admittedly, a single couch, a low coffee table and TV set in front of it, though she doubted he rarely used it. Along the far wall near the hallway she saw bookshelves filled with books, including many familiar orange colored books, and at the end of the living room was a patio door leading on to a deck, which thankfully looked in good shape. In the dining room there was a small table with a set of 4 chairs, all of which looked rarely used, and a coffee maker on the counter near the dining room. A small window lightened the kitchen from what she could see along the same wall as the patio door. Finally, an old styled wooden wall clock hung on the dining room wall. In fact, if it wasn't for the books and coffee maker, she'd doubt anyone lived here at all. There were no decorations, no pictures of friends or loved ones, it all looked...lonely. Though it was clean, it did look like it needed a good scrubbing, just to freshen everything up.

Kakashi had waited silently while she looked around, then shrugged and commented, "It's not much, but then again, I don't need much. Kitchen and dining room as you can see over there, down the hallway are the two bedrooms on either side and the bathroom at the end of the hall."  
He kicked off his shoes and motioned for her to follow him towards the bedrooms, where he opened the door on the left, and immediately Kat's jaw dropped. The room was caked with dust and grime, like no one had lived there for years. To the right of the room by a small closet, a full sized bed was made up with linen and pillows, yet again were covered with dust, as well as a dresser against the left wall that looked like it had seen better days. Even the window had a layer of grime on it, making the light dim. It smelled stale and old, and everything looked like a mix of gray and brown. Right as she was about to exclaim about the state room, she noticed something. He was looking everywhere but her, and a tinge of red was peeking from above his mask on his visible cheek. Was he...embarrassed? She quickly thought back to the empty, lonely apartment, and now this sad, desolate bedroom.

"It looks great," she softly said, gently smiling when Kakashi spun his head to look at her, eye wide.

"You must need glasses there Kat, because I see a mess."

Kat scowled playfully then laughed, "If you could've seen some of the places I've lived at this is heaven." At that statement, Kakashi had a passing thought of the places she would have had to live, she was staying undercover as a normal civilian after all. Can't rent luxury hotel rooms and then claim you don't do much. "Well, I guess it looks like you get to help me clean then."

"Um..." Kakashi started before she interrupted.

"Come on now, you wouldn't want to leave your new house guest with ALL the work," she fluttered her eyes innocently.

Kakashi smiled, causing his eye to crease, "Well, I suppose that's true."

"Great!" She smiled brightly, "and as a reward, I'll make you one of my best home cooked meals!"

"So you clean and cook? Well Kat, if you do laundry too perhaps having you for a roommate won't be so bad.

Kat laughed and winked, "You have no idea."

* * *

Kakashi stood in the newly cleaned living room, admiring the apartment. It was spotless. After they had cleaned Kat's room, she decided the whole place needed a good scrubbing. He objected at first, but now he admitted she was right, he didn't realize how dirty things were until you did a thorough cleaning. Not just wiping stuff down here and there. He also didn't know he owned so many cleaning supplies or even where she found them, like furniture polish. When did that ever come into his possession? It was worth it though. The living room was fresh and clean, the patio door and kitchen window cracked to let in a fresh breeze. His wooden bookshelf and coffee table shone in the sunlight beaming through the freshly washed patio glass. The kitchen was scrubbed and smelled faintly of bleach, and the window was clean and sparkling. The cupboard doors shined brightly, inside and out. She even cleaned the inside of the fridge, though he didn't miss some of the gagging looks she made to herself. He didn't blame her, even if it was slightly embarrassing. Some of that stuff had been in there for...well, he couldn't even remember. Long enough that you had to worry if it was moving on it's own. The bathroom was scrubbed almost raw, yet now it was fresh and bright, and smelled like an orange cleaner she happened to find. Her bedroom door was cracked, and fresh, clean linen graced the mattress, which she had leaned against the wall and hit with the broom handle until no more dust came out. She still hadn't unpacked, so her bags were laying on the bed, with the guitar leaning against the wall beside it. She had tried barging into his room to clean too, to his dismay, because she thought it probably needed cleaning like the rest of the house. He managed to convince her he would do it himself, though not without her adding the threat that if it wasn't done within a couple days she'd do it himself and he could pout like a little boy.

His sense of smell was very acute, so though she didn't spray any air fresheners or perfume, a light, feminine smell wafted around the apartment. "Some type of roses," he guessed to himself. It was strange to say, but just an outburst of cleaning made the apartment feel more like home than it ever had. He glanced towards Kat at the thought, who was sitting at the dining room table with her legs crossed, writing something on a piece of paper with a sad, broken pencil she found in one of the drawers.

She had her hair up haphazardly in a messy bun, and long strands of hair were draping her face, moving softly with every exhale until she unconsciously tucked them behind her ear. She was still wearing her outfit from earlier, minus socks and shoes, and she had smudges of dust on her arms, legs, and a streak of dirt across her cheek. She definitely wasn't what he expected, considering the little details he knew of her life. Kunoichi and ninja typically had a harder attitude about life, after all they've seen, but she reminded him of himself in a way. The laid-back, careless attitude when in reality staying sharp about everything, yet she saw some things with determination and child like wonder, which actually was a bit like Naruto. Except she was more graceful about it, the attitude more refreshing than Naruto's. His attitude just got tiresome after awhile.

She was curious about him and his team. Almost the whole afternoon they spent cleaning she was asking questions, getting him to open up, and laughing at his stories of his team. Since Sauske had returned, his team consisted of Sakura, Naruto, Sai, and Sauske, since Sai would have no other team to go to. Between the four of them alone there was almost always something amusing.

He glanced down at what she was writing and his eye widened. "What are you going to do Kat? Buy out the whole store? Half of that will go bad before it's used. Wait, what do we need curtains and a floor rug for? And what's wrong with my broom?" He snatched the list from her and scrolled his eyes to the bottom of the list, past the groceries and her personal necessities: curtains, small bookshelf, floor rug, broom, mop, shower curtain.

Kat tapped the list with the broken pencil she was using. "For starters, over half of that grocery list are non-perishable cooking items. My God, Kakashi, you had ramen bowls and some rice and coffee, that was it. Even if you are away on missions I will still be here likely, and I'd like to eat sometime while you're away," she stated the last part with a sarcastic smile on her face. "As for the rest, the broom is losing so many bristles it was leaving more than it was picking up, the mop has a rancid smell, and even so it wouldn't pick up water. The shower curtain is for the fact I don't like having a cool breeze across my ass as I'm showering and yours is just awful, and the curtains are because I thought it would look nice for my room, and figured the patio door could use them, along with your room. Finally the floor rug is to cover that giant stain on your living room floor where it looks like someone bled out and died. I was going to pay for all of that myself, and only ask you to pitch in half for groceries just because we'll both be eating, and you'll probably eat what I'm cooking."

Kakashi pondered the list, then thought back to the cleaning they did earlier. He admitted he did need a new mop and broom, especially since he almost tossed said mop out the window as it kept leaving dirty water everywhere. Then he eyed the stained living room floor. She had a point, it did look like someone bled out there.

"Um, Kat, I don't think you living here is a permanent thing you know."

"I know," she said, snatching her list back, "This is all for you. I'll be leaving all the furnishings when I do leave. These are all gifts for you, to make your place feel more like home. Except the bookshelf. That's mine...you have one and can buy yourself another one if need to." She looked up and smiled at him.

Stunned, he lamely replied, "Uh, wow, thanks."

Kat laughed, stood up, and stretched, looking outside at the late afternoon sun. "Well, I don't know about you, but I've had a long day, not including my trip and I'm starving. Why don't we save all that shopping for tomorrow and go out to eat tonight. I'm going to take a shower quick. I'm covered in dust."

"Sounds good, we'll leave once you're done." She smiled at him before going into the bathroom, and closed the door behind her. Thinking of getting clean, he looked down at his clothes, which had dust smears and dirt all over them too. He'd better change before they left.

* * *

Kat sighed as the almost scalding water cascaded down her back. It'd been so long since she had a decent shower, though she couldn't wait for that new shower curtain. It sure was breezy in there. She eyed his shampoo before shrugging and reaching for it, reading the label. Evergreen, hm? No wonder he smelled so good. She wet her hair and lathered it up with his shampoo, breathing deeply at the scent. As she scrubbed her hair, her thoughts drifted to the past few hours. The apartment looked fantastic, even smelled better than what it had, but her thoughts drifted to Kakashi. He almost seemed so solemn at times, though she now knew he could joke along with the best of them. He had a great sense of humor, he should let it out more. She found she loved the sound of his voice, but not as much as the stories he had to tell. She couldn't remember the last time she laughed so much, and she was proud of herself getting him to smile often, even if he thought she couldn't tell. As a new roommate who pretty much forced him into helping her clean his entire place, she tried to make the time as enjoyable as she could and to make things more comfortable between them. She thought it was a success, and now she couldn't wait to meet his team. With all the mini-rivalries going on it sounded amusing.

She rinsed out her hair and grabbed his body wash. Evergreen again, what a surprise.

He almost seemed surprised that he was relaxing around her, and she saw the way he was glancing around the apartment while she wrote her list. Instead of bland indifference on his face like when they entered, now she saw pride, satisfaction, and a look of ownership as his eye gazed the room, like it should be. She was proud of herself for that, which is why she decided to lightly decorate it for him. Nothing girly of course, yuck, but something a little modern perhaps, bordering on neutral and masculine. That seemed much more his style.

She finished washing herself and sighed, bemoaning the thought of getting out of the shower, but her rumbling stomach was protesting she hadn't eaten the past couple days. She was camping out, had run out of food, and didn't want to give away her location by hunting or trying to find a village so she just went without.

Scowling, she finally shut off the hot water and hurriedly grabbed the two towels hanging on a rack beside the tub/shower combo. As she dried herself, she glanced around the bathroom. It was portioned off on the left of the door into a sort of laundry room like area, with a washer and dryer, and a rack for towels and extra blankets, then the toilet, tub and sink area were all closer to the right of the room. She wrapped one of the towels around her hair, twisting it up, and the other around her body. She spied a razor on the counter by the sink, then looked down at her legs and glanced under her arms, then looked back up. He wouldn't notice, though she would if she didn't shave today. She was sure he wouldn't mind.

* * *

Kakashi was sitting on the couch, reading Icha Icha while waiting for Kat to finish. "Women and their long showers," he rolled his eyes at the thought. Just then a loud banging started at his door. "Oh Kakashi Sensei!" Oh, no.

"Kakashi Sensei!" The banging started getting louder before Kakashi got to the door, jerking it open.

"Oh, hello Naruto. Is there any reason you're attempting to break my door today?"

Naruto rushed in, proudly declaring, "I'm taking you and the rest of the team out to Ichiraku Ramen tonight! My treat! Hey, it smells nice in here Sensei."

"Yea, thanks Naruto, but listen..."

"Wow you cleaned! It looks great Kakashi Sensei, except I didn't know YOU could clean this good." Naruto blabbed on.

"Now Naruto I..." Kakashi tried starting again.

"Oh, hey I gotta use your bathroom quick before we leave." Naruto all but dashed to the bathroom.

"Naruto wait!"

* * *

Kat jerked when the bathroom door slammed open, and hissed at the pain of the deep cut the razor gave her, the leg she was shaving propped up on the toilet while she stood.

"What the fuck is your problem Kaka...oh." She stopped mid-sentence when she saw a strange blonde man standing frozen in the doorway. "Excuse me, is there any reason you had to slam the door down while it's occupied." She calmly took the towel out of her hair, shaking her damp hair free and held the towel against the bleeding cut while she finished shaving. "Well? Are you going to answer me?"

Naruto stuttered before he burst out, "I didn't know you had a girlfriend Kakashi Sensei!"

Kat raised her brow at that sentiment before she glanced to Kakashi, who was standing right behind Naruto before stating, "I'm not his girlfriend." She removed the towel, glad to see the bleeding had stopped thanks to her secretly pushing enough chakra there to stop the bleeding quickly. She tossed the towel in the sink and filled it with cool water so it wouldn't stain.

"Then why are you taking a shower in his place and using his razor?" Naruto questioned, glancing at the razor she set on the counter.

"Hey, you WERE using my razor, sheesh Kat, get your own," Kakashi finally piped in, whining.

Kat shot them both a look, "I will when I go shopping tomorrow, until then I'd like hair free legs. I'm assuming you must be Naruto. Blonde hair, loud mouth, and not one for subtleties as you won't stop staring at my towel like it's about to fall off." Naruto blushed beat red and stuttered slightly. Kat shook her head, "Kakashi will explain why I'm here and I'll join in after I'm dressed. If we had this conversation now I bet you wouldn't remember half of it later." She smirked at that last comment.

Kakashi shook his head, then sadly added, "You used my soap too." He sighed and grabbed the back of Naruto's shirt, dragging him back to the living room, while Kat followed down the hall and went into her bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind her. Not before hearing Naruto whisper loudly something about her legs. Men. Kat sighed and rummaged through her meager amount of clothing, searching for her hair brush and small make up bag she brought along.

* * *

"Kakashi Sensei, what the hell kind of razors do you use, did you see the size of the cut on her leg that thing gave her?" Naruto loudly whispered.

Kakashi shrugged, "The good ones," and picked up his Icha Icha and continued reading where he left off. "Didn't you have to use the bathroom, Naruto?"

"Oh, right!" Naruto ran off down the hall and slammed the door shut behind him.

Kakashi shook his head, "Oh Naruto," he thought, not looking up from his book. His thoughts immediately drifted to Kat, and the image of her tossing her damp hair back from her face after taking it out of the towel, while she wore a towel that almost didn't tuck in around her breasts. His eyes froze on the page, remembering the image. He had sworn any minute that towel would come untucked and reveal her breasts, and he was glad Kat was focused on Naruto and the fact he was staring. Otherwise she would have noticed his gaze fixated on her chest.

He heard the bathroom door open and he shook the mental image away. If he kept up those thoughts it was going to be torture living with her.

Naruto walked in, sighing happily, "Much better. Now if that lady isn't your girlfriend, who is she Sensei?"

Snapping the book closed, he slid it into his pocket and calmly replied, "My new roommate, courtesy of the Hokage."

"What? Roommate? Why? Is she in danger, or does Granny think you're getting lonely in your old age?" Naruto asked innocently.

Kakashi scowled at the old age jab, but chose to ignore it this time. "Neither. She's a ninja from the Village Hidden in the Sky."

Naruto's eyes widened, "But, I thought that whole village was wiped out with no survivors."

"That's what we all thought, ut apparently there was one." Kakashi's eyes drifted to Kat's door, saying the last part softly.

"Where has she been all this time? How did she make it out alive?" Naruto finally took a hint and quietly replied.

"I don't know where she's been, I don't know if the Hokage truly does either, but she's been working undercover for the Leaf Village for years. I'm assuming since the tragedy. I asked how she made it out alive but she pushed it off for later. I think it's best not to push her." He finally finished, "Who knows who or what she lost there."

"Kakashi Sensei..." Naruto started, but paused before continuing, "Can we trust her?"

"Tsunade has been receiving reports from her since she entered office, and the Third had been receiving them for years. So for now, yes, but I'd suggest just keep your eyes open."

"Well, gee, does this mean she's gunna be part of our team?" Naruto exclaimed happily. "Wow the things I bet she's learned and have seen over the years..."

"Are not much different from the things you've seen," Kat interrupted, exiting her bedroom, "And I won't technically be part of your team, but your enthusiasm sure makes me feel welcome," Kat laughed, giving Naruto a full, warm smile. "I'm Katsumi Akiyama, but please, call me Kat."

"Oh, I'm Naruto Uzimaki, the future sixth Hokage of the Leaf Village!" Naruto said proudly, puffing out his chest.

"I figured," she replied dryly. "Kakashi was spot on with your personality. So, the sixth Hokage hm?" She glanced at Kakashi and winked before continuing playfully, "How are you going to manage to get that position? Burst in on Tsunade in the bathroom enough times she'll run in terror?"

Naruto blushed red and scowled. "Very funny," he muttered.

Kat grinned, "So did Kakashi tell you everything yet?"

"Well, almost, I was getting to it," Kakashi scratched the back of his head. "Naruto, the only ones that will know of her past is the team and the Hokage, that's it. Tsunade feels her "unusual skills" will come in handy with the upcoming Akatsuki threats and all. Apparently Kat is known for her skills, not her name, since it's pretty popular I'm assuming, so she has to keep being a kunochi a secret. She'll be training with us however, to keep her skills sharp and so we can all work together if need be. For now, she's a civilian, Tsuande's niece, under protection from family."

Naruto nodded, then exclaimed, "Hey I invited the whole team to eat tonight! Why don't we bring Kat and introduce her to them?

Kakashi watched Kat smile brightly and look eagerly at him with a pleading look in her eyes. His eyes trailed down her momentarily, the earlier sight still in the back of his mind. Her long hair was up in a high ponytail, and a few of the chin length locks graced her cheeks. Her eyes done up with a touch of make up, accenting her already wide eyes. She was wearing a black halter top, with a short jean skirt and a pair of flat sandals. Simple, yet comfortable and looked good. He smiled, eye crinkling, "Why not?" and watched her eyes light up.

"Shall we?" Naruto crooked his arm and offered it to her, which she took smiling until Naruto started being...Naruto. "We're going to Ichiraku Ramen! The best ramen noodles ever! Oh, you have to try the pork miso ramen, that's my favorite. Then again, I love almost all ramen as long as it's cooked..."

Kakashi watched Kat's smile disappear and turn to a look of horror as Naruto almost dragged her out of the apartment and down the stairs, not letting go even after she almost tripped. It was like he was scared to lose his audience. Well, Kakashi wasn't surprised. Most people did make a run for it when he started talking about ramen. He followed behind happily, enjoying the dirty looks she shot him and pulled out his book, earning a scowl from her.

"That bastard is enjoying this. He told me Naruto was excitable, but not that it was impossible to get him to stop." Kat growled to herself, smiling and nodding at Naruto while inwardly planning revenge on Kakashi. Perhaps ugly pink curtains. He deserved it after pulling that book out and leaving her alone to defend against Naruto's ramen rant.

When they turned a corner they almost walked three abreast, and Kat snaked her arm out and crooked her arm in Kakashi's like her and Naruto, earning a scowl from him while was Naruto still oblivious.

Kakashi sighed, interrupting Naruto, "Kat, people are staring."

"Well why wouldn't they?" She replied with wide innocent eyes, "I'm walking arm in arm with two of the most handsome men in the village," she fluttered her eyes at Naruto who blushed and stammered something incoherently.

Kakashi frowned, "That's not why Kat, they..."

"Look! Ramen!" Naruto interrupted, now dragging them both to the stand where Sauske, Sakura and Sai were already seated and now watching them with wide eyes. Well, sort of. Sai looked indifferent, yet had a fake smile plastered across his face, and Kat remembered she was told that he had been trained to have no emotions. She recognized him by the art scrolls still on his back, when Kakashi mentioned earlier he was an artist. She recognized Sauske because he was the only other boy in the in the group, and while he tried to look uncaring too, she could see the confusion in his eyes. Sakura was obvious, bright pink hair and only female, and her face had confusion written all over it, her wide green eyes staring.

Kakashi inwardly groaned. Way to make an entrance Kat. Subtlety definitely was not in her name, or else she just didn't care. It was probably the latter.

Naruto pulled out a seat in the middle opposite of the three seated and offered her to sit, which she took with a small smile. He sat on her left, opposite of Sauske, and Kakashi sat on her right, opposite of Sai, putting Kat across from Sakura.

Sakura raised a brow, "Naruto, is this why you insisted we all meet for supper here?" She shot a glance at Kat before adding, "Because if you lied about paying I'm leaving, I've had enough with you pawning off your bills on me."

Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Nah, I'm paying. Guys, this is Katsumi Akiyama, but she likes to be called Kat." He lowered his voice, "Kakashi's new roommate."

Now Sauske's eyes did widen visibly and he looked to Kakashi, "So you can get a girlfriend. I was starting to wonder."

Kakashi glowered at him, while Sakura snickered and Sai gave a wide, almost creepy smile.

"Now, now," Sai added, "He's not so old that he wouldn't be able to perform."

Naruto and Sakura choked back a laugh, Sauske smirked, and Kat full out laughed before adding, "Now before you guys get too confident in his abilities I have to add that I'm not his girlfriend."

Kakashi sighed and sweat dropped. "Kat you could at least be on my side, my poor ego can't take much more."

Kat winked before she turned to the three across from her, "The circumstances surrounding the fact that Kakashi shockingly has a roommate is something we all need to discuss in private, Hokage's orders." She softly added the last part, noticing they all nodded in understanding.

Sauske commented, "If you're Kakashi's roommate how did you meet up with Naruto already."

"Oh that. Apparently Naruto doesn't know how to knock and introduced himself by busting into the bathroom and making an idiot of himself." Kat replied dryly, giving Naruto a dirty look, while he blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Way to go dobe." Sauske kicked Naruto's leg.

"Shut up teme." Naruto shot back at Sauske.

"Shut up both of you," Sakura snapped, before smiling at Kat. "Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Sakura Haruno, this is Sauske Uchiha, and this is Sai."

"And I'm hungry, lets order." Naruto interrupted, motioning someone over to take their order. After they finished ordering Naruto commented, "Kat just arrived in town this morning, so she hasn't met any people yet except us."

"Not true," Kakashi interjected, "Genma introduced himself on our way to my place."

"Oh, and how did that go?" Sakura gave a disgusted look. Genma didn't discriminate, anytime he saw her he asked for a little "medical help."

"Well, lets just say Kat has a very sharp tongue and can emasculate a man with just that."

Sakura laughed, while Naruto, Sauske and even Sai gave pained looks, "Wonderful! I bet that sure put him in his place!"

Kat smiled. "He was advertising around town about meeting a piece of hot ass, also known as me, and I overheard. Let's just say he won't make that same mistake again." She finished the sentence laughing.

"That was you?" Sauske asked.

Sai replied, "Why Sauske, are you implying that she is in fact ugly?"

Everyone stared at Sauske, Kat saying nothing but raising a brow, awaiting his answer.

"N-no." Sauske stuttered slightly. "Just that you don't seem like Genma's type."

Naruto shifted in his chair, "Uh, Sauske, you better stop before you dig yourself a hole."

Kat shrugged, "Nah he's got a point, I don't sleep around so I wouldn't be his type I suppose." She saw the waiter approaching with their orders. "Oh finally, I'm starving!" Kat almost clapped her hands at the sight of the hot bowl of ramen. She hurriedly said _itadakimasu_, before digging in.

"Dear lord Kakashi, aren't you feeding the poor girl?" Sakura asked as she started her own bowl.

Kakashi raised a brow and looked at Kat, "When WAS the last time you ate?"

Kat swallowed before replying, "A little over two days, maybe three," before she shoved another bite in her mouth.

Kakashi felt his stomach drop and twist with guilt at that answer. She arrived that morning after an arduous trip of who knows how long, he never bothered to ask. Hadn't eaten in over two days, again he never thought to ask, and then spent hours cleaning his entire apartment without a word. It was a wonder she didn't completely hate him with what little consideration he'd shown her.

Sauske raised a brow, "Why haven't you eaten in that long? You should be almost dead on your feet."

"Yea," Naruto chimed in, "It's not like you were in a hurry, right?"

Kat shot Naruto a hard glare before replying to Sauske, ignoring Naruto's question, "I'm fine." Dismissing the subject.

Kakashi watched her eat, realizing now she actually had looked a little pale, it was no wonder she was starving. He saw her chugging water and it suggested she was dehydrated as well, yet all day she acted fine. That was one thing that proved her hard life right there, the way of the ninja. Not eating, barely drinking and probably barely sleeping, yet acting perfectly fine. He looked up to Sakura glaring at him, she could probably see the guilt written all over his face, but was refraining from scolding him until later. Then he saw Kat finishing the last of her bowl and he motioned the waiter over, saying softly, "Bring the most filling and nutrient rich ramen you have, lots of veggies and meat. Different bill." The waiter nodded before hurrying off. He probably noticed the way Kat was scarfing down food too. Kakashi saw his team give him looks of approval before glancing back at Kat who was unaware of the exchange.

"So, Kakashi Sensei." Naruto started just to break the lull in the conversation. "Since you're still on your week off do you wanna come train with all of us tomorrow? Kat, you come too." Kat smiled and nodded her thanks, then looked up in surprise when the waiter set down another bowl of ramen, completely opposite than the plain bowl she had ordered first.

Kakashi leaned down and whispered softly into her ear, "Accept my apologies. I never offered or asked the last time you ate, and I realized now that you looked pale. This is better for you and more filling. It's on me, so please, eat."

Kat felt butterflies at his words, along with how close he got to whisper to her, his breath tickling her ear. She smiled and nodded before saying itadakimasu, and digging in, slower this time so she could enjoy it more. "I admit Naruto, you're right. The ramen here is amazing."

Naruto grinned happily, "See I told you so!"

Sakura still looked upset over the knowledge of Kat's trip and leaned forward softly. "I'm a med-nin, would you mind if I gave you a quick once-over to be sure you're alright and not suffering from exhaustion?"

Kat knowingly smiled and swallowed before answering, "Oh, I'm fine, believe me, but you can if you want after we have that talk."

Sauske narrowed his eyes slightly, catching her smile, "Are you a med...ow, what the hell dobe? What the fuck was that for?" He snapped the rest at Naruto, rubbing his shin.

Naruto frantically shook his head with a cutting motion across his throat. Sauske looked back at Kat, who rolled her eyes at Naruto and elbowed him so he'd stop the obvious antics before making a small hushing movement with her hand and mouthing, "later." Sakura and Sai picked it up too and they all nodded.

Everyone had finished eating, and Kat finally realized Kakashi still had his mask on. In fact, she didn't see him remove it at all, yet his bowl was empty. She raised a brow and commented, "Do you just inhale your food?"

Kakashi smiled, and replied. "World's greatest mystery."

"It's true," Sakura chimed in dryly, "Ever since we were genin we tried to see under his mask, yet the mask stays and we're still clueless."

Naruto leaned close to Kat, "We're pretty sure he has buck teeth under there," causing Kat to giggle.

"That would explain the mask then," she laughed out, then saw the waiter coming with the bill. She glanced outside and saw it was getting close to late evening, so they all had a chance to talk before night hit. "Why don't we pay and get going so we can have that talk."

Everyone nodded in agreement, and Naruto paid the large bill, while Kakashi paid the bill for her extra bowl.

"Thank you both," Kat said smiling, and got up with the rest of them and stretched, "So where to?"

"Sauske's place in town is near, lets head there." Sakura said, before leading the way.

Kat fell into step beside Kakashi, watching Sauske and Naruto ahead of them have it out and fighting over God knows what, while Sakura and Sai calmly talked and walked in the front of the group. With so many opposite personalities, it was like a big family. A big, dysfunctional, yet loving family. The thought made her smile, and Kakashi glanced down at her and softly said, "So what do you think?"

Looking ahead at his team, she kept the soft smile on her face and said softly back, "You're lucky. I'm sure there's been problems, but they're like one giant family. I never had friends like this, so close to each other." She looked up at Kakashi, "It's no wonder you spoke so proudly of them earlier."

He smiled some and replied back, "I guess I never thought of it that way...but, thank you."

They arrived at Sauske's place, which was a small town house just a few blocks away from the restaurant. Big only for him, but some people enjoyed lots of space, and Sakura had said this was his place in town, so he must have another residence as well.

Sauske unlocked the door and held it open for them, only replying "Hn" to Kat's thank you, and while everyone settled on the couch and chairs, Kat stayed standing. It was nicely furnished here, not bare like Kakashi's, yet it was a bit impersonal like he had someone else do it professionally. She studied a knick-knack on one of the shelves until Sauske spoke.

"So why and what couldn't we talk about at the restaurant?"

Kat sighed, preparing herself. "As you know, and this isn't a secret, my name is Katsumi Akiyama. However, my past has to remain secret, as well as my status. Here, I'm a civilian, and it has to stay that way."

"Why?" Sai asked tonelessly.

"I'm a kunoichi of the Villiage Hidden in the Sky." She stated, letting it sink in before continuing. "After the village fell I came here to the Leaf. Because it was believed there were no survivors, the Third Hokage generously offered me a deal. I would work undercover for the Leaf, finding information mostly, or just sending statuses of places that needed investigating for rougue ninja and the sort. He would pay me the wage of an elite jonin for my troubles, though I never thought I deserved it. I didn't think I was doing that much. I found out after he died he had paid me so much because of my constant traveling, and the fact I had nothing left after the tragedy. Tsunade has known about me as soon as she came into office, and I suppose that in a way, she felt bad I haven't had a home since the village fell, and I've been constantly traveling and working for the Leaf for these past ten years. I'm twenty-six now. Also, she's concerned with the Atkautski and the unrest rising between the nations, so she sent for me. I'll only be staying at Kakashi's for a short while. Our alibi for me is that Tsunade is like my Aunt, and I've come here to get away from some family troubles back home. She assigned me to live with Kakashi as precaution until we were sure no angry family members were following" Kat finally ended, nodding to Kakashi and Naruto before then adding, "Those two didn't know much, but now you all are on the same level of knowledge."

Kakashi piped in, "If Kat is going to train with us, we need to train at one of the private or abandoned training fields. Do you have any default in mind and a back up guys?"

Sauske stated matter of factly, "I believe 5 G is abandoned, and it's away from the road and civilians rarely go there."

Sakura nodded then added, "Agreed. 9C is a private one, and can be our back up. It's secluded, but you need to be on the list before being able to use it, which Kakashi can handle."

Kakashi nodded, "Good, now any questions?"

Naruto quickly shot his hand in the air before asking, "Kat, do you know why your village was raided and who did it?"

Kat's face noticibly clouded over, and Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Sakura gave Naruto a swift kick, hissing, "What the hell Naruto, learn some manners."

"Yes to both, next question." Kat flatly replied.

Thinking of his own past, Sauske flatly asked back. "Do you wish and search for revenge?"

"No." She stated, her tone of voice becoming cold. "Killing needlessly even those that have wronged you won't bring people and homes back. In the end all you have is a cooling, bloody body before you, while the rest of the world stays the same."

Kakashi hadn't yet seen this side of Kat. She sounded so...broken, and alone. Worse than him. His mind flashed to her words earlier, "I've never had friends like this, you're so lucky." "I've been traveling constantly for 10 years." "Tsunade may have felt bad I haven't had a home since the tragedy." His heart sank a bit. He was lonely because he chose to be, Kat was lonely because that was the way life turned out for her.

"What is your chakra type and skills?" Sakura calmly asked, diverting away from her past and Kat visibly relaxed slightly.

"I have many skills, but deferring to Sauske's question earlier, yes I am also a med-nin along with other things. I can go into detail or show you later." Kat replied, cutting off Naruto's question of asking more detail. "Next?"

At her mention of being a med-nin, he remembered that shaving cut earlier and took a closer look at her leg. Sure enough, it was gone.

"Even after the village or Tsunade doesn't need you anymore, will you stay and make this your home?" Sai asked quietly. He knew what it felt like not having a home, and the Leaf Village with his team was the first home he had ever truly known.

Kat's gaze traveled over the all before slowly answering, "It would be up to the Hokage and other factors I'm sure. But if I can, I would like to." She finally smiled softly. "So in short, I'm a civilian. No talking about me being anything else or my true past to others. Just say I come from a bad home and don't like to talk about it. Us in this room and Tsunade are the only ones that know. Alright?" The group nodded, and now Kat smiled brightly, like there wasn't just loads of tension in the room. "Wonderful, and it was great meeting you guys, but I'm beat. I can't wait to finally sleep in a bed." She sighed happily at that thought.

"Wait!" Naruto stood up, "Youre still coming to training in the morning right? We'll meet at 5G at 8. I can't wait to see your skills!"

Kat smiled, "Thanks," was all she replied before bowing slightly to them all, "I'll see you all in the morning, good night. And thanks for making me feel so welcome." She silently went to the door and closed it softly behind her as she stepped out into the sunset light.

As soon as it was shut, Kakashi marched over and whacked Naruto on the back of the head. "Do you not recall our conversation earlier about giving her space and not asking questions about what happened?

"Yea but, I thought with all of us here, she'd want us to know more about her." Naruto stuttered.

"Dobe, didn't you see the look on her face when you asked that? Obviously it was something serious, but why would she keep it a secret?" Sauske wondered.

Sai calmly commented. "Perhaps she keeps it a secret to prevent retaliation in the name of vengance, or that it was something known only to the Sky Villiage so the information is classified."

Sakura nodded, "You do have a point Sai. For now, it's just best we all leave it alone. By the way, Kakashi, does she even know how to get back to your place from here?"

Kakashi cursed, "No, I'd better go find her. Later," before calmly walking out the door.

Sauske watched Kakashi leave and thought back to Kat. Attractive, strong, yet she was hiding something. Perhaps he should get to know her better. Her history resembled his, they already had something in common.

* * *

Kakashi slowed down once he got a couple blocks away. She was a ninja, she could take care of herself. She didn't need an escort home, though he couldn't blame her the way she almost ran out after the tension in the room escalated. It didn't make sense why she was hiding so much from them. Some of that it wasn't like it was important, like the chakra nature and skills. She gave a very generic answer. In a way she wasn't avoiding, yet not revealing much of herself. Her story about how she came about working for the Leaf sounded true, and sounded like something the Third would do. He hoped she would learn to trust them and open up soon. Then again, he wasn't much better. His team barely knew his history, and haven't even seen his face, so it's not like he could be hypocritical about this. He was walking near the park when he saw a lone figure on the swings, in the darkening light he could see a flash of blonde as she swung. There was Kat.

Kat looked up as she heard someone approaching and saw it was Kakashi. After almost running out, she realized she didn't know the way back to his place after she got near the park, so she had sat on the swings to be alone in her thoughts for awhile. She felt awful about the way she created such tention at Sauske's house. "Way to go making friends. Next why not just start throwing stuff at them, that'll really work," she had muttered to herself as she swung gently. It actually wasn't that hard for her, at least, not as hard as she was letting them believe. But it was easier letting them believe that than telling them it was confidential or classified, and that she couldn't tell them just yet. Besides, the first part was closer to the truth than the latter about being classified. She just hoped they would understand. She would tell them someday...when it was time. She was surprised to see Kakashi, but kept the surprise off of her face and instead plastered on a wide smile.

"Hey, I thought you were going to stay with your team for awhile."

"And I thought you were going home and going to bed," Kakashi replied, raising his brow.

"Well I was, but you see the swings looked like so much fun when I was walking past and..." Kakashi had a look on his face like he didn't believe that. "Alright, fine, I forgot the way home okay?" She muttered.

He walked over and sat on the swing next to her silently, gently pushing himself to sway softly. Nothing was said for a short while, both of them just watching the sky get darker until Kakashi broke the silence, "I apologize about Naruto, he didn't mean anything by it."

Kat rolled her eyes, "I'm not mad, it was an understandable question and one anyone would ask, or at least wonder."

"Then will you ever tell?"

"I will...someday."

Kakashi nodded, "I'm not one to talk about my past, so I won't be the one to tell you to spill, but I hear talking about that kind of stuff is good for you."

Kat raised a brow and glanced over, "Oh is that why you're so fit? I never knew that's why people were fat, because they didn't talk. I'll make a fortune with this new diet plan."

"Ha-ha, very funny," scowled Kakashi, which earned a smirk from Kat.

"I know what you meant Kakashi, your team is wonderful, no hard feelings. And you'll all know soon enough...and thank you." Her smirk fading to a small smile.

"Well, shall we head off for home then? Aparently there's a training date in the morning," Kakashi stood up and offered his hand out to her.

With an embarrassed smile, she took his hand and replied, "Sure, how about making me a map on the way there so I can storm off more gracefully next time instead of being stuck in a playground." Earning a small chuckle from Kakashi as they started off for home.

* * *

Kakashi silently opened the door to his apartment, taking a deep breath of the fresh space. They had left the sliding door and kitchen window cracked slightly, so it smelled like the cool evening breeze. Kat slid off her sandals and padded over to the window first closing it, then the patio door, sliding it closed.

"Are you tired? If you like I could make some coffee...if you didn't throw it away during your cleaning spree earlier." Kakashi offered, smiling when she lightly laughed.

"No I didn't throw the coffee away, and yes I'd love some." She replied and walked into her bedroom, closing the door behind her. Kakashi started the coffee and sat down on the couch, pulling out his worn Icha Icha. He heard her exit the bedroom and enter the bathroom, and water running.

"Is the coffee ready yet? It smells good." Kakashi looked up, taking in her apparent pajamas. What looked like men's boxers were rolled up around her waist and had cartoon shurikans on them. Cute. Ironically, he had the same pair. She had a thin tank top on, and it stopped a few inches above her waist, revealing part of lower stomach, and dipped low on her chest. She was still wearing a bra, for his sake as well as hers he was guessing, and had her hair up in a loose, messy bun. Her face was slightly pink, and he figured she scrubbed her face before coming out. He cracked a smile at the small orange book she was carrying. Right as he was about to answer, he heard a beep.

"Yep, it's ready now." Kakashi went to stand up and get it and Kat shook her head.

"I'll get it, you're already sitting." Kat placed her book on the coffee table and walked into the kitchen. "Any special mug you prefer? Cream or sugar? Oh...wait nevermind, you don't own any."

"Red mug with a chip," he replied, looking down at his book again. "And yes I like my coffee black obviously. I don't own any coasters so don't worry about the coffee table."

She didn't say anything in reply, and he listened to the soft sounds of her in the kitchen. The light clinking of coffee mugs, and the sound of the cupboard door shutting and coffee being poured. It was nice. She brought the mugs out and set Kakashi's mug at his side of the table, smiling a bit at the nod he gave her in thanks, and sat at the opposite end of the couch with her mug, sipping and sighing happily. She set the coffee down, then tucked her legs up and under her on the couch, and opened her book silently.

As they read and sipped their coffee quietly, Kakashi's mind drifted slightly. He never experienced this kind of past time with another person. It was calm, relaxing. Alone in their books, yet not because of a someone nearby, small sounds the only thing showcasing their presence. Most people talk or fidget when they read, not Kat. Now that the coffee cooled slightly she held it constantly, taking almost unconscious, constant small sips. He smiled softly to himself and immersed himself into his book.

* * *

Kakashi woke up with a start, sleepily blinking. It was dimly lit out. Why did his back hurt? Oh, he fell asleep reading. He really had to get to a bed, first a tree, now the couch. He shifted, then noticed a blanket draped over him. Kat. At the thought of her, he looked to the edge of the couch. Her mug and book were gone, so was his mug. Probably she put it in the kitchen. He sighed and pulled off his _hitai-ate_, and pulled down his mask, rubbing his face sleepily. Wow, he needed to shave. When you wore a mask all the time it was easy to let something like that go. He was pulled out of his mindless ramble about shaving when he heard something...was that music? He looked at his clock and saw it was already 5:30 in the morning. No wonder it was dimly lit, the sun was going to rise soon. But where was that music coming from? He pulled his mask up but left his _hitai-ate_ off, keeping his left eye closed and stood up and silently walked to the patio door. It was cracked open slightly, and the music was coming from...the roof? He opened the door wider and now could hear the music plainly, along with singing.

_"Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone_  
_Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show_  
_Never wanted it to be so cold_  
_Just didn't drink enough to say you love me_

_I can't hold on to me_  
_Wonder what's wrong with me?_

_Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside_  
_Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without_  
_Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow_

_Don't wanna let it lay me down this time_  
_Drown my will to fly_  
_Here in the darkness I know myself_  
_Can't break free until I let it go, let me go_

_Darling, I forgive you after all_  
_Anything is better than to be alone_  
_And in the end I guess I had to fall_  
_Always find my place among the ashes_

_I can't hold on to me_  
_Wonder what's wrong with me?_

_Lithium..."_

Kakashi stood motionless in the doorway, watching the sky grow brighter as she sang softly. It was...beautiful. The woman's voice was low and melodic, yet she could sing the high notes in perfect pitch, and the guitar was lovely. Perfectly harmonizing with her. Wait, guitar? He shook his head, waking himself up fully. That was Kat. Why wasn't she sleeping? And did this song have any meaning? An old boyfriend perhaps? He frowned and pushed that last thought aside and the jealous feeling it brought, it was probably just a song she heard. At the end of the song, she softly played another, almost idle tune on the guitar without singing. She was very talented. Amazing actually. The tune she picked almost similar to himself, except well, he didn't have someone that he loved and didn't love him back. The whole song and her playing gave him shivers until she finished. He wondered where she had time for learning to play so well, the singing she must have been blessed with. Then again, she said she has been living as a civilian for years, at times she had to have something to occupy herself with so why not learn an instrument he supposed.

He let his eyes drift closed, listening to the idle tune she played. What a peaceful way to wake up. Usually he was awoken with bad dreams and memories. The past coming back to haunt him every night. Actually, now that he thought of it, he didn't recall having any bad dreams at all last night. After he woke up a bit usually the dreams came flooding into his memory, unless it was so bad that it was what jerked him awake. This morning...nothing. It was a strange feeling, and he suspected Kat's music was part of it. Who would have thought. He wondered how often she played, it would be nice to wake up to every morning. After a moment, he closed the door back to a crack, reluctant to leave while she was still playing, but figuring he should get a shower in and so she wouldn't suspect he was spying on her.

* * *

Kat softly strummed the guitar, humming under her breath as the sun rose. The sunrise was beautiful here. She didn't know what time she fell asleep, probably not long after she finished her coffee, because she wasn't that far into her book. All she knew was she woke up at a little after five, and Kakashi was asleep on the couch beside her. There was a throw blanket across the foot of her bed, and she went and draped it over him. She smiled a little, remembering the childish way he curled and snuggled underneath it, sighing happily in his sleep. She usually played her guitar before she went to bed, but she had the urge to play after she woke up and went up on the rooftop so she wouldn't disturb him. Last night was great, she loved the quiet moment between them as they drank their coffee and read their books. "Almost like an old married couple," she smiled to herself.

She stopped strumming and stroked her hand over the polished wood of the guitar. She loved this thing. She saved forever for it and for lessons when she was staying in a larger town far west at the beginning of her travels, where ninja's were less common and instrumental players more often seen. Ever since then she was able to pick up a tune almost immediately and remember the words.

She thought she heard the shower start under her. "Kakashi must be awake," she said softly to herself. She got up and stretched, enjoying the morning, and the warmth coming with it. Though it was going to be hot, she could already feel it. She padded cautiously down the roof in her bare feet and hopped down to the patio, entering quietly and going to the kitchen to start some coffee, propping her guitar against the couch. She would make breakfast but, well there was nothing there. Plus after gorging herself on ramen last night she sure didn't want what couple bowls of ramen were in the cupboard. Yuck. She turned on the TV for the morning news, and turned it down low, sitting on the couch waiting for Kakashi to finish his shower so she could have a turn. She didn't have to wait too long she guessed when the rushing sound of the shower stopped and the sink started soon afterwards. After a few minutes the water stopped and the door opened, and Kakashi came into the living room, a towel wrapped low around his waist and his head down as he dried his hair with another, smaller towel.

Kat lost her breath. Dear God he was stunning. What physical attractivness she felt for him before was now blown into a, "must resist jumping him, but oh the things I would do that man," mentality. His muscles rippled under his lightly tanned skin as he moved his arms. He had a lean, wiry build, no bulging and overly obvious muscle display. It was the body of a ninja who used stealth and speed. Scars scattered over his chest and abdomen, some superficial, some that looked like they should have been fatal. An old, faded ANBU tattoo decorated his left shoulder, a part of his history she didn't know about. Water glistened as it rolled down his chest, and she felt her mouth go dry at the sight of the water running down over his nipple, and trailing its way down to the low slung towel.

Kakashi pulled the towel from on top of his head and put it around his neck, revealing he already put his mask on after his shower, and his silver hair was damp and sticking out every which way. His good eye widened seeing her on the couch, and she took quick notice of the long scar over his closed, sharingan eye before looking away. Oh, geez had he seen her staring? A passing thought went through her mind that in the first day they were together they had already seen each other in a towel. Not that it was awkward to see others in a towel, but that they were both accidental. Apparently losing some privacy was something they all had to get used to.

"Um, G-good morning Kakashi. I made coffee," she stuttered slightly, then inwardly face palmed. "Yea stuttering, way to play it cool Kat, and no kidding you made coffee, the place reeks of it," she thought to herself.

Kakashi nodded, but his brow raised. She was blushing and staring almost at the wall. He had seen her staring, he wasn't oblivious. He decided to play it cool, it may embarrass her more if he acted like an embarrassed little girl about it. He shrugged and said, "I came out to start the coffee, I thought you were sleeping, but thank you Kat. I'll get dressed." Kat nodded, and he went into his bedroom.

After he closed the door, he sighed and leaned against it, rubbing his eyes. He saw the lust that flared up in her eyes right before she shot her gaze to the wall, she found him attractive. Well, at least the feeling was mutual, and they were on equal terms of seeing each other in towels already...after one day. His thoughts flashed to her damp body wrapped in an almost too small towel, and the thought that she found him attractive made it hard for him not to say "the hell with it" and drag her into the bedroom. Though as enjoyable as that was, he knew better. They just met yesterday, they were pratically strangers, and they were now roommates. Now he was never the one to pass up some anonymous fun, or have some fun with someone he knew while it never escalated farther, but this was different. They lived together, and now she was going to be an almost temporary part of the team. If feelings got intermixed, they'd get broken, then there would be the awkwardness of seeing each other every day in the same house and during training. He wasn't an idiot, though he was wondering where the hell this considerate side came from. He was proud of himself for worrying about her feelings and their future as possible friends, then there was that other side screaming at him, "what the hell are you doing?!"

He sighed as he heard her enter the bathroom and the shower start running. He was already losing this argument. A stranger with a past she's determined to keep secret, and the voice of an angel. What the hell was he going to do?

* * *

After an uneventful shower full of ignoring the nagging urges to give up any worries and have a little fun with her roommate, and smelling once again of evergreen thanks to Kakashi's soap, Kat was in her room rummaging through her two bags, finding her training clothes. Which happened to be her last outfit. Definitely had to do some shopping today, and she wondered maybe if Sakura had any good stores she knew of.

She slid her black mid-thigh length tights on over her underwear, then slid on a dark blue, tight skirt with slits up the side, the bottoms reaching about an inch above the bottom of her tights. She slid on a wide, black belt with a gold buckle, that hung low over her hips, mostly used for attaching her weapons pouch to. After putting on her one and only sports bra she brought, she put on a low cut, tight fishnet tank top. The neck opening cut down as low as the top of her sports bra, and since it was a string tank, her whole upper back was exposed, and the bottom reached a few inches past the top of her skirt. Overtop of that, she put on a tight, dark blue top. This one had a higher neck than the fishnet tank of about an inch, and had inch wide straps on her shoulders. The bottom ended just below her belly button, so the rest of her fishnet stomach was exposed, and was the only fishnet visible. Afterwards, she put her hair up into a high, tight ponytail, making sure it wouldn't come loose and all of her hair was twisted into it so no bangs framed her face. Then she grabbed her socks, gloves, bandage wraps, small weapons pouch and kunai holder and stepped out into the living room to finish getting ready.

Kakashi looked up from the dining room table he was seated at and appraised her obvious choice of kunoichi clothing. Most men and women perferred fishnets of some variety, women more so, and most women had tights underneath shorts or a skirt. Obviously Kat was no exception. He had noticed over his years as an active shinobi, that many times the woman's outfits bordered on seductive, though he wasn't surprised. Nothing distracts a man like a fit woman in revealing clothing, and it was good for the times a woman had her use her body to get out of tight situations. He watched as she dumped her handful of items and gave him a smile, then she poured herself a cup of coffee before sitting across from him at the table.

Kakashi sniffed the air, "You are buying your own soap today right? You keep using mine I'm going to have to start using something else for fear that people will think I smell like a girl."

Kat rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, "Yes I am, and you might as well use something else anyways. There's more to soap than evergreen, but you have to admit I smell fabulous." She laughed and Kakashi gave her an eye roll back.

She sipped her coffee as she finished getting ready, and Kakashi watched, interested in what all the bandages were for. She wrapped both of her ankles tightly before putting on her socks, then proceeded to wrap each of her wrists tightly too. After flexing her wrists a bit, she put on her fingerless gloves, which made Kakashi raise a brow. Sky Villiage insignia on the metal plates on the back, at least there was proof she was from there. Finishing that, she tucked the rest of the bandages in her weapons pouch, then stood up and attached it to her belt. She attached her kunai holder to her leg, the top of it just barely going under her skirt.

Kakashi looked up at her face, "Why wrap those joints and not others?" He assumed she must be an earth style, or like Sakura, supreme chakra control, to have to prepare for serious impact on her joints like that.

Kat shrugged, "I find it keeps me more focused, plus with the right amount of force, these joints can be pushed out of place more easily than my others. After problems with it in battle, I found it was best to wrap them or keep them wrapped when fighting. Hence the extra bandages." She finished, motioning to her pack, and sat to finish her coffee. She noticed he was wearing the same exact outfit he was wearing yesterday. "Your jonin attire I'm assuming? Or do you re-wear dirty clothes?" She asked, wrinkling her nose at the thought.

Kakashi chuckled, "I don't have to re-wear dirty clothes anymore with you around my little housemaid," earning a scowl before he continued, "And yes, I have multiple of the same outfits, I don't have much variety." He sipped his coffee, then mentioned, "Also, civilians don't dress like that. You may want to wear a jacket over that, the bottoms are fine."

Kat nodded in agreement then frowned, "I don't have a jacket."

Sitting silently for a moment, Kakashi pondered that, then went into his bedroom and came out with one of his long sleeved jonin shirts with an attached mask. "It's not a jacket, but it'll do for today.

She smiled in thanks, and slipped it over her head, the sleeves going past her fingertips and the bottom almost reaching the length of her skirt. She rolled up the sleeves to her wrist, and rolled down mask, making it a wide, loose shirt collar.

Kakashi nodded in approval, inwardly thinking she looked great in his shirt. He felt a small stab of satisfaction, and he shook that feeling aside. It was just a shirt.

They finished their coffee then in silence, until Kat glanced up at the wall clock. "We'd better get going or we're going to be late."

"Yep," was all he replied, not moving.

Kat raised a brow, "Constantly late?"

"Not at all, I just usually get lost on the path of life."

"Yea...that's what they call it..." She dryly replied, getting up and turning off the TV still playing. "The sooner we get there and finish, the sooner we can have breakfast."

"But I'm not hungry," Kakashi started before his stomach let out a betraying, loud growl. "Alright, I'm a little hungry," he finished with a smile.

"That's what I thought," Kat laughed, putting on her tennis shoes that were sitting by the front door. He followed and slipped on his own shoes, then opened the door for her with a slight bow. Kat rolled her eyes at his antics and exited through, Kakashi following behind.

* * *

It was early morning so not many people were out. A few yelled a hello to Kakashi, who just raised his hand in acknowledgement and continued walking. They were walking towards the Hokage's office across town, then past it onto an unkept dirt trail. After a few minutes, Kakashi turned to the right in between some trees, motioning her to follow. She did, and noticed there was a just barely there trail they were walking on, something you wouldn't notice unless you were looking for it. They walked for a few minutes more before breaking through the trees and entering a large clearing. A small river winded it's way to the left on the west side of the clearing. Close to the middle the whole team was already waiting, stretching and warming up as they waited.

They walked closer and Sakura saw a stump where they had placed their belongings by, so she took a moment to remove Kakashi's shirt and fold it before setting it down, Kakashi waiting for her before they continued.

Naruto looked up, "Hey you made it Kat! And you got Kakashi-Sensei to be on time! Wow, what did you do?!"

"It's a mystery," was all she shrugged and smiled, before adding, "I said the faster we got here and finished, the faster we could all eat and he's hungry."

Sakura smiled, "Ah, yes, food, one of the few ways to get a man to do anything." Which caused both girls to giggle while the men rolled their eyes. "Alright, we finally have an even number with Kat here, do we want to split into two teams of three?"

Everyone nodded, wand Naruto turned to Kat, "Everything but total destruction of property is allowed and no severe wounds. If we hold back in training, we'd never be prepared in battle."

Kat noded in understanding, "So who's on which team?"

Kakashi was the one that replied, "Sakura, Sauske and I against you, Naruto and Sai. Anyone have a problem with that?" Everyone shook their heads no, while Kat stretched a bit, waiting for them to start. "All right, on my mark." Kakashi said loudly, assuming a crouching position like everyone else except Kat, who was watching the team with narrowed eyes. "Go!"

Everyone jumped to the trees immediately except Sakura and Kat. Sakura immediately hit the ground with her fist, causing the ground to break up and rocks to fly up around Kat. Kat leaped into the air to a large rock, grabbing it and swinging it mid-air to launch it back at Sakura, who punched it as it neared her face, shattering it completely. Kat was no where to be found, and Sakura reached out to feel her prescence. She felt nothing but Naruto, who was headed for her back. She spun around ready to intercept Naruto, but before she could, she felt three sharp hits to her back. Instantly her arms felt dead, two hits to her thighs caused her to fall to the ground.

"What the...?" Sakura cried out as she crumpled right in front of Naruto. It was similar to the Hyugaa's technique, except there was no chakra use. Being a med-nin she was able to tell when chakra was forced into her body, such as the said Hyugaa technique, yet this was just a tai-jutsu pressure point tatic. She wasn't prepared for an attack like that so she didn't protect any of her vital pressure points. Now she had to wait for her to regain movement on her own, or have another med-nin or possibly a Hyugaa to release the points. She couldn't even sense Kat, if she had only hidden her chakra she still should have at least disconcerned a prescence, yet it was as if Kat didn't exist, or had no chakra signature at all.

Sakura looked up at Naruto since her head was movable, and saw he was staring mouth agape at Kat. She turned her head to look at Kat, and immediately her heart started pounding in almost fear.

Kat was standing with the morning sun to her back, so her face was shadowed and her long hair in it's ponytail blew in the breeze, yet the look on her dark face was emotionless. Her head was tilted down and she was staring at Sakura, like she could kill her without a second thought and that Sakura was a total stranger to her. Kat blinked and looked up at Naurto, shaking her head slightly before saying brightly and smiling, "Sauske and Kakashi must be after Sai."

Sakura resisted the urge to pull back in fear from Kat, when Kat kneeled down and propped her up gently, before releasing the blocks she put on her limbs. She helped her to a nearby tree and sat her down, helping her lean against the tree. "You need anything?" Kat asked with a smile. Sakura shook her head no and Kat nodded and lept up into the tree above her.

Naruto slowly came up to Sakura. "Sakura, she took you out instantly, and that look on her face, did you see that?"

Sakura nodded and said softly, "It was the look of an assassin."

* * *

Kat heard crashing sounds in the distance and headed for that area, confirming what she thought earlier. Sakura's teammates had gone after the artist, the long distance user first. Smart tatic as they were both close range. She sat in a tree and watched as Sai released a painted dragon, which started shooting water at Sauske. Aother smart tatic as Sauske was a fire user. Then Sai was engaged with a hand-to-hand combat with Kakashi. Kat debated for a moment, then slunk off in the direction of Sauske.

Sauske had his Sharingan activiated, predicting the water dragon's movements as he dodged and blew flames at it, hoping to break apart the art. Damn Sai and his creations. He hadn't seen Naruto, Kat, or Sakura yet, so he assumed those two went after Sakura. He dodged a water shot aimed at his face, strong enough to shred his skin, before he withdrew his blade and rushed at the dragon. He leapt into the air and sliced through the back of it's neck, watching as the art exploded into ink splatters, covering the grass. He landed in a crouch, and wiped the ink off his blade in the grass.

Immediately he was shoved to the ground face first, arms twisted behind his back painfully and what felt like a knee pinned them into his back. Before he had time to react a hand held his head to keep his sharingan eyes away from who was sitting on him and a kunai was placed at his throat.

"You're dead," a feminine voice whispered into his ear, tickling his ear and his hair with her soft breath.

Sauske's eyes widened when the kunai pressed tighter into his throat at those sincere sounding words, "Kat, what the hell..." then she removed the kunai.

Whispering softly in his ear, she laughed lightly, "Oh please Sauske, you didn't think I'd actually kill you right?" She sat up, letting go of his hair and sitting low on his back letting go of his arms.

"What kind of attack was that?" Sauske growled, his pride more bruised than he cared to admit. "This is supposed to train for fighting. If you take out your opposing team right away you don't get any training in."

Kat replied, shrugging even though he couldn't see, "Gotta keep skills sharp. I just decided on a sneak attack. But, if you say so," she said the last part as she turned her head to watch Kakashi and Sai fight. "I suppose I should give Sai a hand, as I don't know where Naruto ran off to." She ruffled the back of his spiky hair and stood up, walking calmly over to the duo without hiding.

Naruto jumped down from a nearby tree, "Sauske, you alright?"

"Yes, everything except my pride," Sauske muttered, sitting up and half fixing the hair she mussed.

"Sauske, she took out Sakura in almost as much time as she did you. Except she used pressure points on her, the Hyugaa's skill. But Sauske, she didn't use any chakra."

"Well, she is a med-nin she said. They can know pressure points like that and how to utilize them, or else she mastered all tai-jutsu moves including paralyzation. She didn't use any chakra attacking me either. Took advantage of my back being turned and went in immediately for the killing blow," Sauske recalled.

"I saw her face after she took out Sakura, Sakura saw it too...she said the look on her face was one of an assassin. She had that same look sitting on your back." Naruto rubbed his hands together.

Sauske nodded, "Her attack must then base off of surprise and secrecy, she doesn't attack head on. This information could be useful for later when..."

"Uh, Sauske, then why is she facing Kakashi head on?"

Sauske spun his gaze to Kat, who calmly approached the ongoing battle.

* * *

Kakashi was breathing heavily, dodging Sai's art attacks. He had to admit, he was amazing at it, one of the best artist shinobi he'd seen, but it sure got annoying after awhile. He performed a substitution jutsu and appeared behind Sai, grabbing his supplies from his hands and kicking him into a nearby tree, causing him to crack the tree trunk.

Suddenly Kat walked into his line of vision, and he crouched in preparation for attack, but quirked a brow when all she did was help Sai lean against a tree before facing him.

Kat's face was emotionless, empty, and she wasn't breathing from exhaustion or breaking a sweat. Had she even fought yet? He had his _hitai-ate_ pushed up to reveal his sharingan, and he studied her. He couldn't predict where she was going to go or do yet. She just stood, watching him, waiting.

Finally Kakashi ran towards her, throwing stars and kunai as he ran to distract her. She caught a kunai in mid-air that was coming towards her chest and knocked away the rest of the weapons coming at her. His eyes widened, why did that mid-air catch seem so...familiar? Like he'd seen someone else do it.

He pulled out another kunai as he got near and tried to slice her arm, which she blocked with the kunai still in her hand. Instead of attacking with the knife, instead she grabbed his arm and swung him away from her. He righted himself and slid backwards on his feet, before running towards her again. Just as he got near he threw the kunai he was holding. Instead of catching it like he had predicted, she jumped and flipped, hands landing on his shoulders as she flipped over him. He jumped to avoid a leg swipe as she came down and performed a handseal to cause the ground to shake lightly, hopefully scaring her enough to leap off the ground. Instead she stayed and reached in the air to grab his foot and slammed his body down into the ground.

As Kakashi made impact, he winced and coughed up blood, and he realized something. He wasn't able to predict her moves with the sharingan. That was impossible. The sharingan could predict and copy all moves except for gekka-genkai. She was using simple taijutsu moves...in fact, he hadn't seen her use her chakra yet.

They were fighting near the river, so Kakashi immediately flashed hand signals, creating a large water dragon. He hoped that faced with something like that, he would be able to see Kat use her chakra in order to fight them both off. He looked to see the expression on her face, but she was staring blankly at his feet in order to avoid the sharingan. It looked like she didn't even notice that he summoned something.

"Kat...?" He hesitatingly asked, standing up and backing away cautiously as she started to approach, then he signaled the dragon to attack. Without looking, she dodged the bolt of water, leaping into the air. As she came back down she tossed something almost powdery at his face, and he closed his eyes to prevent anything getting into them. Suddenly he was shoved onto his back, and his arms were pinned over his head with one of her hands, and the other hand at his throat, her weight settling low on his stomach. He looked up and saw her eyes were closed to prevent him from using the Sharingan on her. He lost. If this was a real fight, if she used just a tad amount of chakra or enough force she could rip his throat out, and he was pinned firmly.

He closed his sharingan eye and softly said, "You win. I'm immobilized without an exit strategy. You can open your eyes now."

Kat slid her hand up from his neck and softly ran it up over his cheek, going to the _hitai-ate_ to pull it down over his eye before she complied. "Smart girl," he thought, she was making sure he wasn't going to trick her with his eye.

She had her face down facing him, and when she opened her eyes they were emotionless, cold, like he saw earlier. The eyes of a fighter, someone with a hard life. He had a feeling that was part of the reason she acted so light hearted and carefree...to retain some of her humanity. However, it was funny she had that look on her face now, it was just a training exercise. He felt his heartbeat quicken slightly, and tried to lighten the mood.

He raised his brow, "Well Kat, I said you won, but if you want to continue sitting on me feel free to. I definitely won't say that I don't mind," and winked.

Kat stared for a second more, then blinked rapidly like she was coming out of a trance and smiled slightly. "Dirty flirt," she said before getting off.

"I'm not dirty," he pouted and she motioned to the dirt coating him. Okay, maybe he was a little dirty.

She smiled slightly again, and walked off, heading towards the stump where they all had their items at. He sat up and watched her go, wincing at the pain in his ribs, as Naruto, Sauske, and Sai walked up to him.

"We need to talk about Kat," Sauske said tonelessly, Naruto nodding in agreement.

"What about?" Kakashi asked, "She was a good fighter, was she not?"

Sauske and Naruto exchanged a glance before Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Um, Kakashi Sensei, you're the only one she fought."

Kakashi looked confused, "You took out Sakura and Sauske, Naruto? Well done."

"Hn, dobe couldn't take me down no matter how hard he'd try."

"What? I could too! Just you wait Sauske I'll..."

"Enough Naruto. So you didn't take out Sauske? Now that I notice, you're as clean as when we started, have you done anything at all?" Kakashi raised a brow at Naruto.

"Kakashi-Sensei, Kat took out both Sauske and Sakura without breaking a sweat. Less than a few seconds for each. That's why I said you're the only one she fought," Naruto solomnly said. "I saw her both times, if this was serious they both would have been dead."

Kakashi grew silent, eye widening at Naruto, before glancing at Sauske, "How did she defeat you?"

"As soon as I landed from finishing an attack on Sai's art dragon, I was immediately pinned with my arms behind my back with her knee, her hand in my hair to hold my head from looking back at her, and a kunai at my throat. She did not use any chakra, and I never sensed her at all. It was like she didn't exist."

Naruto nodded in agreement. "Yea Kakashi-Sensei, just like you pinned Sauske on our first day of training." He earned a large scowl from Sauske, apparently he was still embarrassed over that. "Plus, that's what Sakura said about her too, she couldn't sense her at all. Sakura punched the ground, and Kat pushed a rock back at her and disappeared she said. She turned around when she sensed me, but then Kat was there and hit all of her pressure points, taking her down instantly. Again, no chakra."

Kakashi pondered that for a minute, "That's extreme tai-jutsu to be able to hit all the pressure points precise and hard enough without chakra use. It's part of the reason the Hyugaa's insert chakra into their technique, to make it more efficient in case they don't hit spot on. She wasn't using chakra while fighting me either."

"Perhaps she does not have chakra, like Lee and Guy-Sensei." Sai interjected.

"No," Kakashi replied, "When Naruto had bust in on her in the bathroom she was shaving with my razor. When he scared her she jerked hard enough to slice her leg deeply. Yet it was gone afterwards, I didn't realize it until we were at Sauske's house and she mentioned she was a med-nin. There would be no other possible way for it to be healed."

Naruto shook his head, "Sensei, what I'm worried about is that look on her face. She had it all three times, about the time she would make the killing blow. That emotionless, blank stare. Sakura said it was of an assassin."

"We're shinobi, we're all assassins in some way," Sauske stated.

Kakashi grew silent, pondering this. The quick, efficient way she took out his two teammates with no effort. "If she was an assassin, and she ambushed you two, then why did she fight me face to face?"

"I think that was because of me," Sauske replied, looking across the clearing at Kat, who was sitting on the stump, playing with a long strand of her hair. "When she unpinned me, I told her that this was a training exercise, and that how was she supposed to keep all of her skills sharp if she took out her opponents right away. I couldn't see her because she was sitting on my back, but she just said okay and started walking towards you."

Sai thought quietly, "It sounds to me as if she was stating the truth when she said she had many skills last night. Being so efficient both ways without using a hint of chakra is difficult enough, but having chakra and hiding it so you're invisible takes mass amount of skill."

Kakashi nodded and stated, "Sauske is right, we're shinobi, so we're all assassins in a way. However, she never said what she had done in the past ten years for the Leaf. Perhaps becoming a primary assassin was one of the Third's goals for her, or perhaps that is the Sky Villiage's key skill. Since they had very few shinobi, it wasn't well known what the village was known for."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Yea I guess, but that cold detached stare, it almost reminded me of Itachi back when he was constantly hunting me."

Sauske stiffened at that remark. He had found the truth of Itachi's past and the reason for the destruction of the Uchiha clan. Afterwards, Itachi just disappeared from the Akautski. No one knew if he was dead or alive, even the Akautski didn't know. Sauske had forgiven Itatchi, but he still had a sore spot when it came to him at times.

Sauske changed the subject, "Are we sure we can trust her, what if she's just playing with us until she kills us. From what she shown today it wouldn't be too hard."

"I'm sure..." Kakashi said, sounding unsure of himself, "However, just keep your eyes open. We'll know more as we train with her more."

* * *

Kat looked up at the men from her spot on the stump as they approached. Sakura had walked over and sat down beside her, but seemed uncomfortable and wouldn't talk really. She wasn't sure what was wrong, she seemed so friendly last night. Now she would barely look at her and kept tapping her fingers or foot nervously. Maybe she was a sore loser when it came to training? Weird. She was pondering that fact when the men approached, and she was relieved, hoping it would disappate the awkwardness surrounding the women.

"Hey guys, " she said with a smile, which faded when all of them but Kakashi only nodded and went to grab their stuff, Naruto helping Sakura to her feet. Kakashi smiled at her like nothing was wrong, but started coughing again. "Uh, Kakashi, your mask is caked in blood and you're still coughing..."

Sakura looked up at Kakashi, then at Sai who looked like he could use some medical help too, then back at Kat. "You blocked my points, it wouldn't be safe for me to heal them. You said you're a med-nin. Have at it." She said the last part almost like a challenge, and all of them stared at Kat, like waiting for her to prove it.

"Did I do something wrong? You guys are all staring at me like I just broke some code or killed your best friend...I thought I did good, that was the point of training, right?" She looked down at the grass, scuffing her shoe into the dirt.

Kakashi shot them all a warning glare, before kneeling at Kat's feet, "Well, sort of Kat. We like to keep training light hearted, and...well fun. Some felt like you took it a bit too seriously and took the fun out of it." Kakashi half lied. He felt that was part of the reason, the other part was they were wary and scared of her, but he wasn't going to mention that.

Kat looked up at him, confused, "Training is supposed to be fun? I thought it was going for the kill as fast as possible. That's why I got confused when Sauske said I was doing it wrong."

Naruto raised his brow and looked down at Kat, "Haven't you ever had fun in training? What about when you were training to become a genin?"

Kat shook her head no, looking back to the ground, but didn't elaborate, and Naruto's eyes filled with a look of sadness.

"I'm sorry you guys," Kat said softly, reaching down and grabbing the long sleeved shirt Kakashi had given her and putting it on.

Naruto kneeled down in front of her too, putting a hand on her knee and squeezing it. "Hey, don't worry Kat. We're not mad at you. Except maybe Sauske. He likes being the best and I think you bruised his pride a bit." Naruto winked, earning a small smile from Kat and a scowl from Sauske. "Here in the Leaf Village...kids are usually left to be kids, even as their training to be genin. Many times it means it's harder on us for our first kill or first battle, but at the same time it's for the best, we were still children, and we chose to grow up. We weren't forced to grow up. I didn't have the best childhood though, being the Jinchuriki and all, which I'm sure you know." Kat nodded. "But I was still able to be a child. Here in the Leaf, we're not as serious. We train because we need to, but we also have fun during it. So don't feel bad, okay?"

Kat sniffed a bit and nodded, smiling, "Thank you Naruto." When tears started forming in her eyes, Naruto sat up and hugged her tightly.

Kakashi looked up at the three standing members of the team, Sakura was forming tears slightly in her eyes too, and had a guilty look on her face. No doubt she either said something or was ignoring her until they arrived, then she said that comment about being a med-nin. Sauske looked indifferent, but his eyes held a tinge of sadness as he looked down at Kat, and Kakashi wondered if he was thinking the way Itachi was raised was similar to that. Sai didn't have a fake smile on his face like usual, but was wearing one of pain and breathing unsteadily, he still needed to be healed, along with himself.

Kakashi glanced over when he heard Kat whisper something unsteadily to Naruto, being the only other one close enough to hear, "You guys don't have to be scared of me. I'm here to help you. There's just things I can't tell."

Naruto gave her a tight squeeze before letting go, rubbing her arm. "It's okay Kat." And gave her a smile, which she returned shakily and wiped her eyes.

Kakashi was looking at her the moment her hands went to her eyes, her eyes were a different color. Instead of the green with a light hint of blue mix, her eyes were now a dark, luminescent green. Like the color of a deep, dark moss in a bog. He'd heard of some people's eyes changing color depending on mood, but he'd never seen it before. He thought back to the past day and her mood swings and her eyes, they had never changed color until now. Strange. Maybe being sad enough to cry was the only time her eyes changed, it was possible. Unusual, but not unheard of.

He laid a hand on her knee, and coughed a bit. "Um Kat, you know me and Sai could still use your help...if you're willing."

Kat smiled nervously and nodded, motioning for Kakashi to come closer and kneel between her spread knees, since it was a rib that was causing him to cough blood she was sure. She ran her hands over his chest and up his sides, searching for the fracture, and he laid his palms on her outstretched knees, causing her to inwardly shiver. Maybe she shouldn't have suggested this position, it was a little erotic, and with the way she felt about him it wasn't the best position. Then again, she was thinking of only his ribs, not of how they looked in their position. Ah, there it was, one of his lower right ribs had a clean break.

"Breathe deep Kakashi," she softly said, and placed both of her hands against his side.

Sakura raised her brow, something was different about her chakra. It didn't seem as dense as it should be, was she lying about being a med-nin? Right as she was about to intervene, Kakashi breathed deeply again and sighed, "Ah, much better. Feels good as new." Sakura's eyes did widen now, that didn't take as long as it should have, unless his rib was only cracked. "Uh Kat, was his rib just cracked?"

Kat looked confused, "No it was broken, if it was only cracked he wouldn't have been coughing up blood. It was a clean break, just a splinter had just pierced his lung slightly." She ruffled Kakashi's hair and nudged him away. "Your turn Sai, come here." Sai was in the worst shape of them all, for it was two against one during the fight, and he had been taking the brunt of everything. He kneeled down in front of her and between her legs slightly like Kakashi did and gave a wide smile, "You know I didn't think men got this far on the first date."

Naruto choked down a laugh, while everyone stared at Sai for making that comment.

"Sai, what kind of comment is that to make to..." Sakura started, but was interrupted when Kat started laughing. A full, hearty laugh filled with joy.

"Hun you haven't even made it to the first date, so I guess this is just your lucky day," she laughed.

"So that's why he said that," Sauske thought to himself, watching Kat finally relax. To make her feel as if everything's okay, or else Sai really was that dense.

Kat took off Sai's shirt and inspected a large gash across his chest, prodding it gently, before placing her fingers around it and beginning to seal it up. Once again, her chakra wasn't that dense. It was green, but barely it was so faded. This time, Sakura got to watch an external healing and better access her skill, then she finally realized why her chakra wasn't as dense as she thought it should be. The wound was healing just as fast or even faster than if Sakura or Tsunade was doing it, yet she was using less force and less chakra than they did. She must have extreme chakra control in order to be able to do that, did that mean her chakra control was better than Tsunades? She watched as Kat finished up his superficial cuts and healed his badly bruised back.

"Sheesh, it's a wonder Kakashi didn't break your back with the force he threw you at that tree." Kat commented, finishing and handing Sai his shirt.

Kakashi shrugged, "Guess I don't know my own strength."

"Thank you Kat," Sai said with a bright, wide smile, which Kat returned.

"You're welcome Sai."

Everyone was standing now and Kat stood up too, "Well, I have some shopping to do so I suppose I should go. I really enjoyed training with you all, and I'm sorry that I made things uncomfortable." She bowed to them slightly. "I hope that I can train with you again sometime. Otherwise I can always train by myself."

"Don't be silly!" Naruto said loudly, throwing an arm around her, "We'd love to have you back, right guys?" He shot Sakura and Sauske a look that warned them not to deny the comment, so they just nodded instead, making Kat smile some.

"Thank you guys. Kakashi, I'll see you later then if you guys are gunna stay and train more."

Kakashi raised his brow, "Do you know where the grocery store, the furniture store, and the general store for all your girly necessities are?"

"For your information not ALL of them are girly, and that's what you get for reading my list, and...well, no. I was just going to ask directions," she added the end, flushing slightly.

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "I'll come with. Besides, like you said, I have to pay for half of the groceries, and I want to be there to be sure I'm paying for stuff I'll actually enjoy to eat."

Kat pouted at Kakashi, and Sakura commented, "I think we all gotta get back, we all have things to do around town, we can all walk back together. If asked, we can say we invited Kat to come watch our training session."

Everyone nodded in agreement, picked up their things and headed out. Kat still felt a bit self-concious about what had happend. It was true. She had never had fun during training, or trained for fun. Plus the past ten years, any training she did was mostly alone. To really be honest with herself, it wasn't until after the tragedy she learned what a sense of humor was and expanded on it. "Yea, but humor doesn't take the look of fear off their faces," she sighed, thinking to herself. It was true. She saw the fear written all over Sakura's and Kakashi's faces. She didn't know why, but perhaps it was because she WAS really serious when she fought. She turned off all emotions so she wouldn't be distracted, no surprise, no shock, no...nothing. They probably thought she was going to kill them. She didn't blame them, though she was still a tad confused about what she did wrong. When you're in battle you take out the enemy as quickly and efficiently as possible to save time and energy, and use your chakra sparingly. She didn't need to use her chakra, so she didn't. Simple as that. Was that why they were mad? She beat them without the use of chakra? Technically she didn't win a fair fight against Kakashi. Though it was a fair battle strategy among enemies, among friends it wasn't fair. She was walking alongside Kakashi and leaned in and softly said, "I think I kind of cheated during our fight with the dirt. I'm sorry."

Kakashi raised a brow and looked down, "It's not technically cheating Kat."

"But it wasn't technically fair either," she pointed out. "That's playing dirty. Then again you ARE a dirty flirt so maybe it evens it out."

Kakashi pouted at that remark, "Ouch Kat, and no you're fine, though I would like to have a rematch, one on one." He earned a smile for that remark and she nodded.

"I'd like that too...I'm sorry to you especially for making this uncomfortable. It's partially the reason why I don't like talking about any fighting or tatics or anything like that. I knew it would be different, but I didn't think it'd be this drastic. Besides, I don't like fighting."

"Then why did you become a shinobi?" Kakashi asked, realizing he was going to learn more about her past, and just did now. The village, though few shinobi, were apparent slave drivers to the ones they had, making children grow up fast, and that she didn't like fighting.

Kat shrugged, and all she said was, "I didn't really have a choice."

"Then why don't you stop? Since the Village fell, you don't technically have to be a shinobi any longer."

Kat shot a glance up at him, before staring ahead and softly saying, almost too quiet for him to hear, "I would if I could."

Kakashi was about to ask what she meant by that, but figured it would be best not to pressure her, so he laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed, earning a grateful smile from her as they entered into town.

Sakura was still walking a bit slow, and she headed first towards the Hokage's office. She was Tsunade's student, so she was there often, and they all waved her off. Sauske and Sai turned off soon after different ways, going to their respective houses, leaving Naruto alone with Kakashi and Kat.

"Kat," Naruto said softly, "I wanted to let you know if you want to talk I'll be here to listen, along with Kakashi. I think Sakura is suspicious of you, as well as Sauske. Sai is, well Sai, I don't know if he'd even understand half of the emotions you go through. Whether it's temporary or not, you're part of our team, and my friend."

Kat smiled gratefully, feeling tears prick her eyes again, "Thank you Naruto, you have no idea how much better you made me feel back there. And I know those two are, I could tell, and though it hurts there's not much I can do."

Naruto nodded and smiled, turning to leave before Kat said loudly. "Hey Naruto, I think this forgives the fact you walked in on me in the bathroom!" Getting people to turn and stare, and Naruto to whirl around and stare at her and flush beat red, before nodding and running for it.

Kat laughed, enjoying his discomfort before she turned to Kakashi. "Do you want to eat first? Then we can go to the furniture store or the general store before groceries...or, we could go home and get you a clean shirt because there's blood smears on your exposed face and hands." She trailed her eyes over him during the last of her sentence.

Kakashi looked down at himself and nodded in agreement, "Yea, that would probably be best. Then we'll eat."

"No ramen, right?"

He smiled, "No, no ramen. I know a great tea place that serves small meals near mid-town where all the stores are."

Kat smiled back, "Perfect. Lets head home quick."

* * *

A knock sounded at the Hokage's door. "Come in!" Tsunade growled, staring pitifully at the paperwork sitting in front of her.

"Tsunade-Sama," Sakura poked her head around the corner, "Are you busy?"

"When am I not busy?" She sighed in reply, "Come on in, I wasn't expecting you by today."

"Well, I wasn't expecting to come by either, but I needed to talk to you." Sakura stated, coming in and closing the door firmly behind her.

Tsunade raised a brow and took in her training attire of the pink skirt and zip up top and tell-tale gloves, "Let me guess, it's about Kat."

She nodded, "I don't trust her."

"Why?"

"Well...she's hiding something. Actually a lot of things, and after training today it's pushed my belief that she's being secretive for a reason, and it can't be good."

"Really, and what happened during training today that has you so concerned?" Tsunade asked, wondering what happened.

"We were split onto two teams of three, and she took out all of my team herself. She brought me down by hitting pressure points, similar to the Hyugaa's technique but without chakra use. Sauske was brought down by being ambushed from the back and pinned, no chakra. Kakashi was the only one she fought, but again, she used to no chakra and was able to pin him to strike a killing blow."

"Why is that a problem? That's amazing. Three of our best shinobi in the village she took down herself, that's the reason I sent for her." Tsunade stated, tapping her pen against her desk, wondering what the issue was.

"But Tsunade-Sama, the look on her face while she fought. It was...dead, emotionless. Almost like she could kill us and just be on her merry way. She acts all cheery and happy, yet when she fought, something wasn't right. Afterwards she didn't even know what she did wrong, and she had insinuated that training like that was natural and was brought up like that."

"Yes. And? You're a little young Sakura, but the Sky Village wasn't known for the nicest training of what little shinobi they had. And for the fact she didn't use any chakra, she wouldn't if she didn't have to. Years living alone probably taught her to conserve energy wherever she goes, and if she could save her chakra, she would, even if it meant getting beat up in the beginning. I see she had no problem with you three though." Tsunade scowled. "Was this all? Because you don't like her and you're mad she showed you up during training or something?"

"No," Sakura snapped. "It's not that, and it's not all, there's something wrong with her healing methods."

"Explain."

Sakura transferred chakra to her hands like she would before healing a patient. "Yours and mine both. Pure green, dense, and covers our whole hands, correct?"

"Yes?"

"Kakashi had a broken rib, and because she had blocked all of my muscles and legs, though she unblocked them herself I was unable to heal him until I got full movement back. When she healed him, you could barely see any chakra. It was a light, almost non-existant green haze, and she only mostly had to use her fingertips. Same with Sai. That's impossible. You're the best healer there is, yet even you have to have dense chakra over a large amount of your hands to heal. She healed that broken bone almost faster than you can. It's impossible." Sakura blurted out.

"Hm..." Tsunade sat back, propping her feet up onto the table and leaning back in her chair. Thinking.

"Well?"

Tsunade snapped forward and slapped her hand on her desk, creating a large crack. "For one, I think you need to keep your jealousy and high and mighty attitude to yourself woman before you create enemies with Kat. And no, what she did was rare, but not impossible. The reason we have our hands covered is to help us focus better, and push more chakra into the body without creating chakra burns on ourselves and them. With Kat, she is able to focus a large amount through a small area. I'm sure with serious wounds she'd use her whole hands, but the wounds you described were superficial at best"

"But, Tsunade-Sama..." Sakura started.

"Enough. Kat's past is just that. Her past. What she chooses to tell or not is her choice, and her choice alone. I know she's perfected a wide variety of skills and even chakra uses, and what she chooses to reveal or not is again, her choice. You don't know almost anything about Kakashi's past, and he's learning something new constantly. Does that mean you're going to start this with Kakashi too?"

"No, but..."

"Leave it Sakura. Kat is not a danger to this village or to any of us. If she was I would have terminated her on the spot as soon as I became Hokage. She's saved this village a hell of a lot of trouble over the years. Who do you think located the Atkauski's last location we attacked by surprise, killing two of their members? Who do you think took out the assassin that was trying to kill leaders to cause an uprising against the leaf?"

"...Kat?"

"Yes Kat. Now Sakura, you're like me, you like to be the best. But even I'm not sure if I'm better than Kat, and I'm one of the Legendary Sannins. Just let it go Sakura. If you don't this will eat you alive and cause rifts within the team, endangering all of your lives."

Sakura bowed stiffly, "Yes Hokage-Sama." And turned to leave.

"Oh, and Sakura?" Sakura turned back, her green eyes almost shooting fire she was so angry. "If you can't calm down, get past your jealousy, and learn to accept Kat or start any issues, I WILL remove you from the team temporarily, and send a different medic with them on missions. We can't risk to lose Kat in times such as these. If she feels betrayed by the village and makes a run for it, I don't know if even we could save ourselves."

* * *

After they arrived home, Kat went to her bedroom, most likely to change out of her training clothes so she wouldn't be so conspicuous, and Kakashi grabbed a change of clean clothes before going into the bathroom. Pulling the mask down, he winced at the dried blood smeared around his mouth and the stiffness of the fabric. Guess he was coughing up more blood than he thought. As he changed, he thought about his teams reaction to Kat. He had already assumed Sauske would be the one to be suspicious and unwelcoming. That Sakura was doing the same surprised him. What was her issue? Was it because she was a med-nin too? He knew the reason Sakura loved being a medic, it was so she felt important and needed on the team. Perhaps she felt threatened by Kat, though it shouldn't matter because Kat wasn't a permanent part of the team. She was specifically training only, no missions unless something drastic came up. Thinking to when Kat healed him, he ignored the way it felt being close to her like that and focused on when she healed him. Her chakra wasn't as dark, so she wasn't expending as much, and she healed a broken bone almost as fast or faster than Sakura. Yet when Sakura healed her whole hands glowed green, Kat's hands only had a light tinge, and it was focused more on the fingertips. Perhaps Kat's chakra and chakra control was naturally stronger, so she had to focus it more percisely and use it less. Was that why Sakura felt threatened? Kat could be better than her? He shook his head, no use thinking about it now, he'd have to talk to Sakura or have Naruto talk to her about this. He quickly washed and dried his face and hands, pulling up his mask and putting on his hiate-ate and pulling it down and exited the bathroom.

Kat looked up as he entered the living room, and he raised a brow at his shirt that she was still wearing. "I assumed you were going to change."

Kat shook her head, "I changed to the skirt I was wearing last night, but I don't have any other shirts with me, so I figured you wouldnt mind. Since we'll be clothes shopping today and people know I just arrived it shouldn't cause too many issues I thought, even though it'll be hot. I just rolled up the sleeves and will probably change to a new shirt as soon as I get one." He nodded in reply, and she smiled slightly, "Shall we go then? Your stomach was rumbling earlier than mine this morning. Plus the place you mentioned sounds great."

"Lead on," he said until she scowled at him.

"I don't know the way, YOU lead on."

"Oh, right, then let's go." He chuckled, earning a small smile again from her.

After they left the apartment complex and while they were walking towards the main part of town. Kakashi glanced down at Kat. She seemed sadder, not as cheery and lively. Today must have really upset her, especially since she was already having issues with the team.

"You know Kat, you keep frowning like that, it's going to freeze that way and disfigure your face."

She looked up at him, "Oh, that must be why you wear that mask then. Who knew you were such a grump."

"Touche," Kakashi smiled, "Though I don't think you could pull off wearing a mask like me."

"Oh? Why's that?" She inquired.

"Well, it makes me dashing, mysterious. Women love that you know." He winked, causing Kat to laugh.

"You know men like mysterious women too, watch." She unrolled the attached mask on the shirt and pulled it over her lower face like Kakashi, covering up to the bridge of her nose, then she pulled out her long hair from it's ponytail and tousled it, causing messy locks to fall over her face. She pulled the loose shirt tight behind her back, and twisted the bottom at her waist and twisted her hair holder in it, creating a tighter fit, and showcasing her short skirt. Winking at Kakashi, she gazed around a bit before seeing an open door to a rowdy, sportsman like restaurant, full of men. "Watch and learn, honey."

Kakashi eye widened as she transformed into a mysterious seductress, if he didn't know it was Kat he probably would have taken a page from Genma's book and approached her, though hopefully less cheesy than Genma. He watched as she sauntered over to the open door, swaying her hips more and her hair falling loosely and haphazardly around her shoulders and some locks on her face. Right before reaching the door, she hit the wall hard enough to draw attention to the door before she made her entrance, leaning against the doorway facing inside. He could see her side profile, and saw she didn't bother doing anything, seductive, no winking, no nothing. Just leaned against the doorway and crossed her arms, amplifying her breasts while her large eyes surveyed the room. Immediately the restaurant went dead silent. After a moment, she winked at the room, then walked back to Kakashi, motioning him to stand near the window to listen to the comments. The room fired up louder than before, asking who the woman was, and how to find her and introduce themselves.

"I win."

Kakashi looked down at Kat, who was looking up at him with her wide eyes, mask still in place, and a lock of hair trailing down the side of her face, just barely covering her right eye, expression hidden. Immediately, he felt himself uncontrollably harden. "Oh you got to be kidding me," he thought to himself, jerking his gaze away from her. "You see her in a towel half naked, and skimpy pajamas and can control yourself, yet as soon as she dons this get up you're acting like a prebuescent boy."

"Yes, yes you did, so why don't you transform back into your other outfit before we attract any more attention," Kakashi replied, eyes looking everywhere but her.

Kat frowned to herself, why wouldn't he look at her? She just pratically brought down a room full of men...oooh. Right. Apparently he found her attractive too. "Good, the feeling was now mutual," she thought to herself, almost smiling widely with joy. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head, and she did smile, barely visible under the mask she was wearing. "Sure. Kakashi, why don't we go to that back alley there until after I change back, so we don't attract any attention."

Kakashi nodded, agreeing to anything just to get her to fix that damn shirt and put her hair up so hopefully he could look at her without worrying about what was going on down below. She started ahead of him, hips lightly swaying, and his gaze dropped to her ass, firmly fitting in the tight skirt she was wearing and groaned to himself before following. She turned the corner first, and when he turned too he found instead of fixing her outfit, she was instead squinting her eyes and attempting to rub the middle of her back.

"Mmm, Kakashi can you get this spot quick, I can't reach it. I went to put my hair up and something pinched."

"Uh, sure." No, he really shouldn't, but, it was just a sore muscle, and she wasn't asking anything inappropriate. He got closer to her back and gently put one of his hands where she was motioning and started rubbing his fingers into her back, her hair lightly tangling in his fingers. "Here?"

"Mm, no higher." Kat arched her back and tilted her head back, reaching a hand up to pull her hair away so he could rub her back easier. "Oh, right there." She moaned softly, the sound going straight to the throbbing in his groin.

"Don't stop, that feels so good," she sighed softly when his hand froze on her back, and he immediately started moving his hand again. He should stop, he really should, but he was the only one taking this sexually. Nothing sexual about rubbing a knot out of someone's back, right?

"Mmm, Kakashi, wow, you have amazing fingers," she sighed and laughed lightly, leaning back towards him slightly, causing him to back up and bump into the wall. She turned her head back and looked up at him with her wide eyes, mask still in place and hair caressing her cheek, "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to back you into a wall."

Kakashi swallowed hard, "No...no it's alright." His gaze dropped to her chest, her breasts stretching the fabric tightly as she breathed deeply and arched her back.

"Wow, how did you know exactly which spot to hit Kakashi, it feels so much better."

Kakashi's gaze shot back up to Kat's, and she leaned closer, breasts almost grazing his chest, her eyes never leaving his and softly said, "Maybe I'll have to return the favor sometime..."

His groin jerked at her words like that was what she was talking about and his eye widened, unable to tear his gaze away, and resisted the urge to kiss her. "I'd like that," he finally spat out lamely, watching her eyes crinkle slightly as she smiled and leaned back a bit.

"Good," was all she replied before immediately turning around, her ass grazing his groin as she did and his hands clenched into fists to keep from grabbing her hips and pulling her back. His gaze focused on her ass as she saunted away slightly and raised her arms to put her hair back up in it's high ponytail, her hair tie still wrapped in the bottom of his shirt, keeping it tight and high, so she revealed her lower back as her arms raised.

Was she seducing him on purpose? Or was he just taking this the wrong way? He didn't care at this point, nor put a coherent thought together, and gave a relieved sigh when she pulled the hair tie out of the shirt, causing it to drop down over her ass again and secured her hair up. She turned around to face him, eyes gazing up to his face, eyes even more accented by the fact all of her hair was put up, and slowly reached up and pulled the mask down to roll it down into the wide collar it was in before. "Are you okay Kakashi? You're looking a little flushed."

"Um, yea, guess I'm just hungry, ha ha." He chuckled, reaching up and scratching the back of his head, shoving his other hand in his pocket hoping she'd think the bulge was his hand and not something else. He couldn't remember being this sexually frustrated since...well, actually ever. It was miracle he didn't have her slammed against the wall, his mouth on hers, her toned legs wrapped around his waist, her...okay it was time to stop that train of thought. His eyes roamed over her body, back to the other outfit before, and it was like he feared. He was at the point of no return when it came to her. Now every time he'd see her he'd think of her in that outfit, and think of when he thought she was seducing him. She wasn't seducing him. Hell, she never touched him except accidently when she turned. She never said anything inappropriate except for what he took differently or anything. He was just seeing what he wanted to see.

Kat raised her brow, "Kakashi, are you sure you're okay? Aren't you hungry?"

"Yea, hungry for something," he grumbled to himself, but smiled and nodded, "Let's go," before hurrying ahead of Kat to get to the restaurant.

Kat smirked at Kakashi's back. She got herself all riled up during that little act but it was perfect. He thought she was completely innocent in the things she was doing, was just seeing the sexual come-ons because he wanted to, and now was busy second-guessing himself about what just happened. She knew it wasn't the best idea to get involved with Kakashi, but it had been so long since anyone had caught her attention sexually, she couldn't help herself when she realized he found her attractive as well. God it'd been...years, since she had been with anyone, it was no wonder she couldn't help herself at having a little fun. She decided she'd better back off with things that strong however. Perhaps a little light flirting here and there, and let him take it from there. He wasn't the relationship type of man, and she wasn't the kind for relationships either, so technically they were the perfect match. Though she had money, if things got awkward she could always get her own place. She nodded to herself as they approached the apparent restaurant. She'll flirt, but he'd have to take the next step. Perfect.

* * *

Kakashi sighed to himself as they entered the restaurant. On the walk here he thought about anything ranging from ice cold showers to sad, dead puppies, and finally managed to bring his erection down. Now a distraction with eating, he'll be back to his calm, collected self in no time. He looked down as Kat stepped up beside him, and she looked up and brightly smiled, "This place smells fantastic."

"So do you," the thought popped in his head and kicked mentally kicked himself. Okay, maybe it would take a bit longer to get to his head straight than he thought, but he'd do it. "Yea it does, they have the best meals here. Light, yet filling, and always go with what flavor tea you ask for."

"Really?" She said, "Wow, I can't wait. Hey, there's an open table!"

Oh, no. This woman was trying to kill him without even realizing it. The only available table was a small table for the size of two, in the corner, away from people. She grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the table, immediately taking the seat against the wall, so she was facing towards the rest of the restaurant, more so than his seat would.

As he sat down, a waitress came up to the table with two menus. "Oh, hello Mr. Hatake." She purred, looking him over. "What are you up to on this lovely day?"

He inwardly rolled his eyes. He loved this place, but this waitress never took the hint that he wasn't interested. She wanted a relationship, he didn't. So, he wasn't interested "Treating my lovely new roommate to breakfast before we do some shopping." Was what he replied, thinking back to Kat's way of pushing Genma off. Apparently it was effective, so he thought he'd give it a chance. At least he was thinking of how to get this woman away from him instead of just thinking of ravishing Kat.

"Roommate? So the rumors were true?" The waitresses eyes took in Kat's appearance, and Kat smiled sweetly back at her. Kat could tell Kakashi didn't like this woman and was trying to shove her away, so she figured she should help with a few nudges.

"Oh sure, it's just so nice of him to let me stay with him awhile while I get away from my problems back home. Then again he is a naturally sweet guy," Kat continued to smile sweetly at the waitress, watching her eyes narrow at Kat jealously.

"Oh, why yes, Kakashi is a very lovely man." The waitess stated back, trying to outdo Kat, and winked at Kakashi, causing him to roll his eyes.

"Oh, what happened to "Mr. Hatake?" Kat asked innocently. "Kakashi-kun here said he didn't know anyone personally working at this restaurant, but that they had the best tea and meals. He's taking me clothes shopping before we do our grocery shopping so he wanted us to eat first." Kat grinned to herself, watching the waitresses eyes narrow more, jealously flaring in her eyes at Kat talking about Kakashi like that.

"Oh, he was just joking to you. Me and Kakashi here have...met, haven't we?" She smiled brightly at Kakashi, who raised his brow.

"Um, not outside of this restaurant, no. You probably have me mistaken for someone else."

"Hm, interesting," Kat said, letting a smirk appear on her face and the waitress caught it.

"Why you little..." she turned to Kat, furious.

"Is there a problem here? Yuna, we're very busy, you can talk to your friends later." A large woman approached.

"Yes, I'm afraid this woman is harassing us," Kat replied politely. "She hasn't even given us our menus yet and is being extremely rude."

The large woman, apparently the manager glared at "Yuna." "Girl, what did I tell you about that. When Mr. Hatake comes in you leave him alone. He's filed enough complaints about you, and here's another one that's going to come in from his pretty girlfriend here. For shame. Now go on, there's food that needs to be delivered." Yuna glared evilly at Kat, slamming their menus on the table and stalking off. "I'm sorry sweeties, that girl's got her head in the clouds when it comes to men. Doesn't seem she gives up on a man until the man's pratically at the altar," the woman sighed. "I'm Miu, the owner here. Why don't I get you two a spot of tea on the house while you decide your order. If you ever need anything, you come and ask for Miu."

Kat and Kakashi smiled gratefully at Miu and Kat replied for both of them, "We would really appreciate it, and thank you so much Miu. We'll keep that in mind. You had better rush off though I see more customers coming in."

Miu twirled, her long skirt twirling around her wide waist, "Oh, deary me, you're right, you two enjoy your breakfast now. Such a cute couple," She said the last part to herself as she waddled off.

Kakashi raised his brow at Kat, "What was that about with...Yuna."

Kat smirked, "It was obvious she was infatuated with you, just as obvious that it looked like you wanted to dive under the table and hide. I just thought you could use a little help. Sometimes things like that need a woman's touch." She winked at him.

Kakashi smiled, eye crinkling, "We'll aside from the fact Miu thinks you're my girlfriend, I'd say it went quite well."

She laughed, "Yes, but you said I was your roommate to Yuna and I didn't deny it, perhaps she'll set Miu straight, or Miu will just say she's delusional. Either way, Genma will be sure that no rumors start around town that I'm your girlfriend."

"Ah yes, that's right, Genma," Kakashi sighed, before looking down at his menu, "I'm surprised he hasn't tried seeking you out yet this morning."

Kat shrugged, "It's still before noon. I can tell how eager you are to see him, so I'm sure he'll show up sometime," earning a scowl from Kakashi as she studied her menu.

This time a male waiter came up, shooting Kat an appreciative glance, which she didn't see, but Kakashi did. He frowned as a streak of jealousy flared up, but ignored it. Luckily the waiter was professional and took their orders. Kat ordering a bowl of rice and eggs with toast, and Kakashi the same, both with green tea. He went off to fill their orders, as a waitress came by with a light, floral herbal tea for Kat, and a more soothing, chamomile tea for Kakashi. "On the house dears, Miu says so. Said the chamomile was for the gentleman as he was looking a little stressed, and that the herbal tea is a good mood booster. Enjoy." She smiled brightly and hurried to another table.

Kat sniffed and sipped her tea. "Mmm, I should have gotten this instead of the green tea. This is amazing."

Kakashi clenched his teeth at her soft moan, because it immediately brought his mind back to the alleyway, and sipped his own tea. Chamomile wasn't his favorite, but Miu was right, it was a tea to help relax, and he definitely needed it. He watched as Kat sat back with her tea cup, cradling it gently as she looked around the restaurant. She looked like she was in a better mood than she was when they started out. Maybe it was winning the fight with that pushy waitress, or maybe she was just relaxed more being in his company. He hoped it was the latter, but either way he was pleased she was acting more like the Kat he had first gotten to know. They sipped their tea in silence until their meals arrived, then said itadaksiumo before digging in.

Well, Kat dug in, every time she looked up, Kakashi had his mask on, yet more rice and egg was missing from his bowl. That man really did just inhale his food. She shrugged to herself and ignored it, going back to her food, before glancing back up and seeing he had some rice stuck to his mask and started to giggle. Kakashi raised a brow, "What?"

She shook her head, laughing, "I always wondered how you could eat so neatly with that mask on, but apparently it's harder than I thought when it came to rice." She grabbed her napkin and stood up slightly, leaning across the table and wiping the bits of rice stuck to his mask. Kakashi held his breath as she gently wiped the napkin over his cloth covered lips, eye staring up at her face, but her eyes were on his chin, until she looked up and smiled and sat back down. "Better, now it doesn't look like you're just learning how to eat with chopsticks."

"Um, thanks," was all Kakashi could think to say, and she smiled brightly and returned back to her food like nothing out of the usual occured. He stared at her a bit before looking down at his bowl, the meal forgotten as soon as she touched his cheek. "This mindless attitude has got to stop," he thought to himself. "If you go stuttering and lamely replying to her every time she gets near or touches you she's going to think you're a virgin or something." Well, maybe not a virgin. Genma made sure she knew he wasn't yesterday with the "reputation" talk. But still, she'd be thinking something at least.

He managed a few more bites before he figured he just wasn't hungry, and finished his tea as Kat finished her meal, sighing happily as she sat back with her tea again, her bowl empty and plate of toast gone. "Wow Kakashi, you were right, that was great. I wonder what they use to season the rice with, it was amazing. I'd love to get the recipe sometime."

Kakashi smiled, "Well, you'll be here for awhile and it seems you already made a friend with Miu, perhaps she'll show you one day." The statement brought a delighted smile to her face.

"Oh I hope so! Well come on, lets go get our shopping done, I'd like to get home sometime today and read. Unlike you I don't bring my book everywhere I go."

"Well, maybe you should. As I'm sure you've noticed people don't interrupt me as much when I read."

Kat shook her head and stood up, digging in her pocket for money for the bill and he shook his head, "I got it, you've got a big spending spree ahead with having to buy clothes and necessities." She smiled her thanks as he dropped some bills on the table and they exited the busy restaurant. Kakashi turned right and she followed, noticing it got busier as they neared the middle of the busy shop area, and he motioned to two stores nearby. "One on the left is the furniture store, the one on the right is clothes. I suggest we go to the furniture store first, we can purchase our items and pick them up later today."

"Alright," Kat agreed, and they walked into the store together.

* * *

"Ah! Hello! I am Takeo. Welcome to my shop, can I help you find something today?" A small, hunched old man approached them. So many wrinkles on his face it looked like he was melting, yet the smile on his face made it look as if melting was a fine state to be in.

Kat smiled politely, "Yes that would be wonderful. We're looking for a large floor rug, perferably neutral, but masculine will do just fine as well, and a small bookshelf, and some curtains similar to the floor rug."

The old man pondered her request for a minute, thinking, before nodding, "Yes, I think I have exactly what you're asking for about the rug and curtains, follow me." He motioned them to follow, and walked very, very slowly, towards the opposite side of the store.

Kakashi sighed, resisting the urge to pick him up and carry him the rest of the way, but Kat didn't seem to mind. Taking the slow walk as an advantage and inspecting the shelves as they went along. When they finally got to the rug area, the man whistled as he searched through the rolls of rugs, before exclaiming, "Ah! Here it is! Here young man, help me out and pull it out a bit so you can see the full picture of it on the side." Kakashi complied, pulling it out to see the picture, and heard Kat gasp in delight.

Kat stared excitedly at the picture, it was perfect. Exactly what she was thinking of. It was a dark gray, with almost black looking ribbing on it, yet it was a flatter, smooth rug. She ran her hand over it, it was softer than she expected, yet the flat rug was perfect since it would get walked on a lot. The black streaks almost had no natural pattern, looking similar to the lines in the bark on trees. While Kakashi held the rug, the man searched the opposite side of the isle, producing off-white curtains, with dark gray streaks similar to the rugs pattern. "Yes! Takeo that's perfect! This is exactly what I was hoping to find!"

Takeo beamed, "It's my pleasure ma'am. Been working combinations and matching patterns longer than you've been alive, so I tend to have a knack at guessing at what people want and what fits them."

Kakashi looked down at the picture of the rug spread out, and felt the fabric between his fingers, and looked at the curtains Kat was excitedly "aahing" over while Takeo proclaimed his brilliance. He had to admit, Kat had amazing taste. He was worried she was going to get something more feminine, like a wife like touch. Instead she picked something that could go neutral to masculine, which would look good anywhere except somewhere like a woman's parlor.

"We'll take these Takeo, and we're also looking for a small bookcase, perferably a floor one, but a wall one will do as well." Kat finally said.

"Yes, yes, right this way kids." Takeo smiled happily and led them off, Kat carrying the curtains and Kakashi pulled the rug out all the way and tossed it over his shoulder. He led them a few isles over and stretched his arm out down an aisle, "I have many standing bookshelves of different sizes, please, take your pick. Young man why don't you carry that rug to the front register," he took the curtains from Kat. "I'll bring these up for you while you decide which bookcase you need."

Kat smiled her thanks and nodded, "Thank you." And surveyed the furniture. She didn't need much, maybe a waist high bookshelf, or else a hanging one. Too dark of wood, too light...ugh, too ugly. Finally she found one, a medium chestnut color with natural wood patterns on it, and it reached up to her chest, a little taller than she had in mind, but it was the only style she liked. She picked it up and carried it, and noticed she passed where the shower furniture and necessities were, including shower curtains, and she hurriedly snatched one of the rack. She noticed with a wry smile it had cartoon shurikan on them, like her boxer pajamas, before heading to Kakashi and Takeo who were waiting at the register.

"Ah, perfect choice ma'am, would you like to take these with you now?" Takeo asked after Kat joined them.

Kakashi shook his head. "We have some other errands around town, but we'd like to pay for these now and come back for them later this afternoon."

Takeo smiled and nodded, then rang up the items and then set them aside after they paid and after asking their names. "Don't you two youngins worry none, I'll keep these right here for you until you get back. Run off and do the rest of your shopping." He shooed them out of the store, bringing a smile to Kat's face after he shuffled back inside.

"So far the store owners here all seem lovely," she said, laughing lightly, "Like they're everyone's grandparents."

Kakashi smiled and nodded, "It does seem like that at times, lets go do your clothes shopping." He said the last part with a dramatic sigh.

"Oh please, it's not like you've ever been with a woman while she shopped for clothes," Kat retorted at his sigh.

"Oh no I have, but the woman was picking out some articles of clothing that I just couldn't refuse."

Kat winked, "Fine, I'll make you hold my undergarments while I shop for other clothes, now come on."

"You wouldn't..."

She laughed and entered the store, not confirming nor denying it, and immediately went to the woman's section, browsing the isles. Kakashi followed slowly, looking around with dread and hoping no one he recognized saw him. Kat noticed his discomfort and raised a brow, "Why don't you go sit on one of the chairs by the dressing room?" She motioned to the chairs by the women's dressing rooms. "That way you can half hide as I grab clothes, and you don't have to stand here looking with dread at the things I'm touching."

Kakashi looked over to the chairs, before pratically rushing over and sitting down, immediately pulling out Icha Icha and burying his nose into it. Kat shook her head. Well, at least he had that book to keep him occupied. She looked back to the racks she was browsing through. She hated clothes shopping, she really did. The monotony, the, "oh I love this shirt if it doesn't fit I'm going to die," and the "oh look at that, I grew a size." Bleh. It couldn't be helped though. She sighed as she started grabbing hangers of clothes off the rack, mostly varieties of tank tops since those were her favorite tops, but also some t-shirts. She went to the next rack and found they had dress shirts there, and grabbed a few of the better looking ones in her style too.

Walking back to Kakashi with the armfull she had, she plopped them on the seat by him, causing him to raise a brow. "Those are just shirts, I still need to look at pants, shorts, and lingere." He sighed and nodded, looking back down to his book as she went off in search of pants. Ah, there they were. She only grabbed a few pair of jeans, favoring more the shorts and skirts, and picking out some dress skirts as well. It was summer, she could pick up more jeans when it got closer to winter, and brought the load back to Kakashi and dropping them beside him on the growing pile, not saying anything as she went in search of the lingere. She passed by the dresses and she gave a pause, before flipping through the rack. She wasn't much for dresses, but it was nice to have a few nice ones for special occasions. She smiled when she pulled out a floor length cocktail dress in dark blue. It had a modest halter top neckline, covering all the way to her neck, yet narrowing to wrap around her neck, leaving her shoulders, arms, and all of her back exposed, the opening going to her lower back, and was longer in the back, leaving a short train, yet it touched the floor in the front. Definitely an extremely nice dinner party dress, a keeper. She tossed it over her arm and continued through the rack, searching for a less fancy, but still acceptable dress. The next dress she pulled got her to gasp slightly, it was perfect for her. And perfect for just a night out on the town. It was pitch black, and had strings criss crossing across the front of the chest creating diamond shapes, and when the strings came together on each shoulder they were sewed together to make straps, then went down and sewed to the back of the dress like regular straps. The front of the dress was lower, the top of the bodice just barely covering the top of her breasts, and it dipped between her breast slightly creating a wide V shape, yet the criss cross pattered covered all of that, the threads ending at just barely the sides of her breasts, and the top of the criss cross pattern ending just below her collarbone. It was tight around the chest and abdomen and waist, yet when it reached her hips it became looser, a see through black cloth over a smooth, tighter fitting underskirt in the same black. The cloth on top was sewed to create light folds past her hips, so the bottom edge was wavy. The bottom of the dress hit just above her knees. It was perfect. Seductive without being too revealing. Great for going to the bar for a regular night or a romantic night out on the town. She smiled giddily and put it on her arm as well, before eying the lingere and going to the isles.

She began grabbing her choice of underwear, admittedly mostly thongs. She didn't know about other women, but she got less wedgies fighting wearing thongs than she did wearing regular panties. She grabbed plain ones for those, and some lacy, flirty ones for herself, just because. Next she went to the sports bras, sighing at the isles. Bra shopping was almost worst than regular clothes shopping. Stupid breasts. Finally she found a set of four in her size and grabbed them, before going to the regular bras. Again going for the lacy, more flirty dressy ones. It was ironic since it wasn't like she had gotten laid in a LONG while, nor planned to for awhile, but she always dressed a little sexy underneath. Sort of like an inner ego boost. Finally, a small pack of socks. Satisfied finally, she made her way back to Kakashi, still unmoved from his earlier slouched position.

As she approached he raised his head, "Done?" He asked, eyeing the handful of clothing she was holding, and eye widening at the sight of a bright red, lacy thong peeking out.

Kat smirked, "It depends, did you want me to buy MORE red thongs?"

Kakashi coughed and turned his head away, a slight tinge of pink appearing on his upper cheek bone, "No," he almost squeaked. "That red thong is fine."

She smiled wider, "Are you sure, I have a blue one too."

Kakashi's face turned redder, and his finger started tapping, "I'm sure. Why don't you go try on your purchases so we can get out of here."

"Sure. You wanna come in and see how the red thong fits. I don't think you're quite sure about that one." Kat laughed when Kakashi swung his head towards her, eye widening in shock. "Sheesh, I'm kidding. You'd think the bad reputation copy-nin would have a better reaction to a naughty joke." She kept laughing as she managed to gather everything in both her arms and headed to a dressing room, "Be out in a few minutes."

Kakashi stared at her as she went to a nearby door and closed it behind her. She was right, he usually did have a better reaction than that. Usually he could give and take, but now, he was left with his mouth practically hanging open and drooling. He narrowed his eyes thinking about her behavior. Was she teasing him...on purpose? Or did she just find that stuff amusing? His glance shot back to the doorway she entered, hearing her humming softly. What if she was flirting and teasing? Slowly, he smirked under his mask, turning his attention back to his book. He'd find out for sure if she was. If so, well, two could play at that game.

* * *

Kat smiled to herself as she spun in the blue, floor length dress. Perfect fit like she'd hoped. She'd saved the dresses for last because admittedly, dresses always made her feel a bit girly, almost like a princess. Well, and they made her feel sexy, so that too. She took it off and put it gently back on the hanger, and tried on the black dress, grinning even wider. Again perfect fit, it was her lucky day. Usually things didn't fit well over her ample breasts, and some of the shirts she picked out she had to put back on the rack for that fact, but she got lucky with these dresses. However, she tucked her breasts in a little more looking at herself in the mirror, it WAS a little tight in the chest area, but nothing anyone would notice but her. And at least it meant she wouldn't be popping out of her top, since this dress was made to wear braless. Thankfully it had a built in bra in it. She smiled at the way it swayed, accenting her curvy hips and long legs. Finally she took it off and redressed in the skirt she was wearing, along with one of her new tops, a simple dark red sleeveless blouse, almost like a polo shirt with a collar and buttons down the front that ended at her chest. It was made of more softer material, and the collar was made to stand up slightly. The bottom of the blouse reached past the top of her skirt a few inches. Aside from the low cut front where she left all the buttons open and popped the collar, it was a modest shirt. She took her hair out and ruffled it, making it look similar to what it had when she seduced Kakashi and nodded to herself, before grabbing the armfull of clothes she was purchasing and Kakashi's shirt and opened the door.

Kakashi looked up as she exited, noticing she was wearing a different shirt, but couldn't tell what it looked like, though he did notice her hair was loose and tousled, framing her face. "I still need shoes, but lets take these to the front desk and they can start ringing them up, it may take awhile," she replied, sighing and staring at the clothes she was holding, using both arms to carry everything.

Kakashi nodded and stood up and stretched. They actually weren't here as long as he thought, she was a fast changer, and he noticed that more than anything she just tossed whatever was decent in her hand. He didn't think she enjoyed clothes shopping much. What a bonus, it meant he'd probably never have to come along again. They walked to the counter and she deposited the load on the counter, and the woman standing there stared wide eyed at the large pile.

Kat smiled, her cheeks tinging pink a bit, "I'm sorry, I just moved here and left pretty much everything behind because I had to travel light. I'm not a big clothes shopper so I just grabbed what I need in one trip."

The woman smiled in understanding, "It's alright, I suspected so. Either that or you just loved clothes that much," laughing.

Kat laughed back, "Thank you. I still need to pick out some shoes but I won't take long, you can start ringing this all up if you'd like. It...er...may take a little bit. Sorry again."

The woman shook her head and waved her off with her hand, "It's alright, I'll get started and you go get your shoes."

Kat looked up at Kakashi, ripping the tag off the new shirt she was wearing and handing it to the woman, "Did you want to stay here and wait, or do you want to come with?"

"I'll come with," Kakashi said. He didn't really want to stand awkwardly there while the woman rang up all of Kat's lacy underthings.

Kat smiled a bit and nodded, and walked the opposite way they came, seeing a large sign hanging declaring "SHOES" for the section. She had tennis shoes, those would work still, they weren't very worn yet, and the flat sandals she was wearing, yet she needed a couple pairs of dress shoes and maybe a pair of flip flops. She wasn't a big shoe shopper either, but she liked to have at least a small option so her shoes fit her clothes, so she usually just bought shoes that matched everything. She pulled off the rack a pair of cheap, black flip flops in her size, not bothering to try them on. That style and size always fit and were comfortable, and surprisingly lasted pretty long. She walked down the heels section, studying the selection of heels, thinking of the skirts and the dresses she got. Finally, she pulled out a set of three inch heels, black. They criss crossed over the top of her foot near her toes, joined together by a gold ring, and a small black strap wrapped around her ankle and buckled with a small gold buckle. That would be good with more of the plainer outfits she picked out, and she sat down and tried them on, before standing up to walk to see if they were comfortable enough.

Kakashi watched her walking around in heels, eyes on her legs. She already had great legs, but in heels it just accented her legs, and the way she swayed her hips. Perhaps he should have stayed near the register. He thought back to the red thong and her joke, then decided it was better to watch her walk around in heels than watch every piece of lingere rung up.

"Hm, good fit," Kat thought to herself, and grabbed the box, replacing the heels in it and handing the box to Kakashi, grinning at the slight frown that appeared on his face. She left her sandals off as she browsed more heels, and smiled, seeing a pair of simple black, low heels. That would go great with the blue dress and the rest of her outfits, perfect. They had a thick strap going over the top of her foot, just behind her toes and ending a couple inches up, and that was it. The heels were low enough it didn't need any ankle straps with it. She tried them on, finding them to be comfortable and easy to walk in, before replacing them in the box and handing the box to Kakashi too. "Alright, another pair of sandals and I'm set."

Kakashi nodded as she walked to the sandal isle, wondering how he got stuck with holding her shoes, then watched as she pulled out a pair of simple, black sandals. "She must like the color black," he thought to himself, "or at least any extrememly dark colors." He recalled in her pile of clothes, most of the shirts were black, some accented with other colors, some not, the rest just dark blues, or reds. Thinking of red, he gazed at the shirt she was wearing. It looked good. Her tousled hair and unbottoned shirt with the popped collar and skirt made her look almost like a school teacher that just got done for the day. She turned around, a different pair of black sandals in hand, these ones having a single strap across the front of her foot like the second pair of heels she got, yet a small strap wrapped around her ankle. These ones were flat like the sandals she was wearing currently. "Done, lets get going, I hate shopping." He raised his brow at the comment.

"I figured you did with the way you pulled clothes off the rack like you barely saw what they looked like, and was in and out of the dressing room so fast," Kakashi replied, wondering at her smile.

"I knew what I was pulling out, but I've learned over the years to shop and change fast since I hate shopping so much, including shoe shopping as you can see."

He nodded and she put the sandals she was holding in their box, then put it on top of the boxes Kakashi was holding, earning a scowl until she took all three from him, "What, I wasn't going to make you carry all of them," she said smiling, the pair of flip flops were hanging off her fingers. She headed for the register and saw the woman was just finishing up.

The lady looked up at them, "Oh perfect, right on time. Just set the boxes here. You have a very smart style of clothing ma'am. Not many women can perfect an every day look to be so alluring at times."

Kat smiled at the compliment, "Thank you, it's just a style I've aquired over the years."

"Pretty girl like you I wouldn't doubt it," the woman smiled, ringing up the shoes then before announcing the price.

Kakashi widened his eyes. He didn't know clothes could be so expensive. Then again, she just bought a full wardrobe in one giant trip, he looked at the multiple bags sitting on the counter beside the woman. He was never lacking for money, but even that price would be a sharp jab on his account. He noticed Kat didn't even bat an eye as she handed the woman her card, acting like she didn't just buy hundreds of dollars worth of items. The woman handed her her receipt and said, "Now with all this shopping I'm sure we won't see you around for awhile, but you come on back if you need anything. You too sir, we do have a men's section here," She mentioned, gaze taking in the jonin attire.

"I'll keep that in mind," he smiled, eye crinkling. God no, he didn't need any fancy clothes. He had maybe what, two pairs and a suit, one pair of dress shoes for all and that was it. It's not like he ever did anything that needed dressing up for. His gaze traveled back to Kat's bags. Plus, he wasn't a woman. A woman that was pretending to be a civilian and couldn't just wear her shinobi attire day in and day out.

Kat picked up the shoe boxes, then started grabbing bags off the counter. Thank God for the woman, instead of separating nicely everything into multiple bags, she just pulled out some giant bags and packed them full, so Kat was able to grab everything herself. Sure was heavier than she expected. "Let's go Kakashi, I hate to say it, but we may have to go home with this stuff before we continue our shopping, perhaps we can stop by the furniture store on the way back, I can carry the bag of curtains, and you could carry the rug and bookshelf."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, and they both smiled at the woman who helped them before exiting the store, Kat receiving wide stares at the amount of cothes she was carrying but she didn't seem to notice.

"I'll wait here," Kat commented when they reached the front of the store, "No way am I going to manuever myself through doorways if I don't have to, if need be just bring the bag with the curtains out first then go back in and grab the rest." She had a point, bags were sticking out every which way, and Kakashi nodded again and went inside.

Takeo looked up, "Ah! Finished with your errands already young man?"

"Heh, no. The woman I was with just moved here and she didn't bring really any items with her, and she's got her arms full of purchases so we need to make a trip home before we continue. We decided to pick this stuff up on the way so we don't have to make as many trips." Kakashi explaind, scratching the back of his head.

The old man nodded, scratching his wrinkled face, "Oh yes sir, I know how that goes, when my wife goes shopping I make a run for it. Don't want to carry all her stuff ya know."

Kakashi smiled in understanding, nodding and not correcting the man's assumption that him and Kat were together, before grabbing the rug and tossing it over his shoulder. He picked up the bag of curtains and the shower curtain and hooked it in the hand that was holding the rug steady, and then the bookshelf, glad Kat picked out a very light one. "Thanks for your help Takeo."

"No, no! Don't mention it, you two have a lovely evening now," the old man winked and chuckled, shuffling over to some other browsing customers.

Kat looked up as he exited the store, getting sick of people staring at her. Sheesh, like they'd never seen a woman have to buy a whole wardrobe at once. Well, yea probably not, but still. No need to be rude about it. Luckily no one had approached her and was relieved when Kakashi finally came out. "Give me the curtains, I can carry them."

Kakashi raised a brow, "I'm perfectly capable, now lets go before you drop anything," before setting off for home.

Kat nodded gratefully and hurried after him.

* * *

After dropping off their purchases at home, and after watching in dismay as Kakashi accidently dropped the rug and watching it slide all the way back down to the bottom floor after reaching the third floor and having to retrieve it. They were back in the main part of town. It was already early afternoon, and Kat still needed her personal items, then grocery shopping. Kakashi couldn't remember the last time he shopped this long, though knew something like this wouldn't happen again. He escorted Kat into the general store, where she grabbed a basket immediately went for the soaps and razors. "No, since your razor is like a blade from hell," she had commented dryly to him when he mentioned if she was going to use his razor still. He didn't think it was THAT sharp, then again, he never cut himself on it like she did. He watched as she pulled out some shampoo, sniffing before putting it back. She did this a couple more times before she smiled, and immediately shoved the bottle under his nose.

"Smell."

Well he couldn't help but smell, he was all but inhaling the bottle. He admitted it smelled nice, a light, floral scent. He glanced down at the bottle. Midnight roses. Sounded fancy.

She smiled at him, "I always used to use something similar to this stuff when I was younger, yet could never find it. I'm glad you guys have it here." She placed the bottle of shampoo in her basket, and grabbed the conditioner that went with it. Searching the body washes for a minute, she pulled out a citrus scented one and put it in her basket before going in search of razors, grabing a bath pouf hanging on the rack on the way without stopping. She grabbed a pack of three razors then went to the face wash aisle mixed with perfume and mens cologne.

Kakashi stood near the colognes, reading the titles. Lust for Men. Cool Rain by Stevens. Why didn't they just say what it smelled like, like shampoo did? He never understood that, admittedly he didn't even own any cologne except for some that a friend gave him a few years ago, even then he rarely wore it. Kat picked up a couple bottles of face wash and walked over, smiling at him. "You gunna buy some cologne?"

He shook his head no, "Just browsing."

She frowned a bit, looked over the cologne section he was looking at before pulling out a green tinted bottle. Forest Romance by James. She sniffed it, and smiled and gave it to Kakashi. "I think this may be your style."

He frowned at her, then sniffed the bottle. Evergreen scent. He didn't know they made cologne in that scent, and it was his favorite. She smiled at him when he recapped the top and put it in her basket. "What?" He asked nonchalantly, and she shook her head with the smile on her face and searched the perfumes for herself. She pulled out a light, citrus scented one called Citrus Melody.

"Mmm," she sighed, sniffing it. "It's just the past few years I've really gotten into cirtus scented items, they just seem to boost your mood." She commented, putting the small bottle in the basket. She debated for a moment, before going into the next isle with the tampons and such, in which Kakashi stopped at the end of the isle, refusing to go down it. She smirked at the way he started browsing the girly lotions to act too distracted to follow her, and grabbed a small box and made her way back. "I think that's about all I need, I had brought my toothpaste and toothbrush with me."

Kakashi nodded and started for the register and Kat followed. She had her purchases rang up and paid for Kakashi's cologne, shaking her head when he tried to separate it from her items and pay for it. It all only filled two bags, so when they exited Kakashi said, "The grocery store is on the next street over. They have shopping carts, we'll just be sure to only get enough that we can both carry in one trip." Kat nodded in agreement and smiled, following him to the store.

On the way, she saw Naruto and a curvy woman walking together. The woman had straight, almost blue black hair, but her eyes were unusual. They were pale, almost pure white. "Is that one of the Hyugaa clan?" Kat asked Kakashi, motioning to Naruto and the woman.

Kakashi nodded, "That's Hinata Hyugaa, the next in line to be leader. She's my team's age, they all were in school together. Very shy young woman, has had a crush on Naruto for as long as I can remember."

Kat smiled, "So are they dating then or what? It looks like Naruto likes her too." She noticed the way he gently took Hinata's elbow to help her through the crowds.

Kakashi shook his head in reply before answering, "I don't think he's even let her know he feels that way about her. Even so, her father wouldn't approve. Naruto is the jinchuriki, and he's not wealthy. Though his father was the Fourth Hokage, he doesn't want to be liked for that reason. Many of the younger people don't know, if they did they would respect him more, he's the direct and last descendent of the Uzimaki clan, the clan that with the Uchiha's discovered this village."

"Hm," was all Kat said, looking at the couple immersed in each other, and gave an evil smile. "Come on Kakashi, perhaps it's time to give Naruto a little push in the right direction." She grabbed his hand with the one that didn't have bags in it and dragged him forward to meet the two.

"Naruto!" Kat said gushing, "Aw I didn't know you had a girlfriend she's absolutely lovely!" She beamed brightly at Hinata, who flushed redder than Naruto at the comment.

"Um, hi Kat. Uh, she's not my girlfriend you know, she..."

"Oh hush, I saw you two walking. You don't have to lie to me. Besides, I saw the way you were looking at her, like you just wanted to kiss the woman senseless." Kat sighed, "How romantic."

Hinata blushed even redder and looked to Naruto, who was still red and staring at Kat like he wasn't sure if he wanted to strangle her or not.

"Now Kat, I..."

"Oh, where are my manners. I'm Katsumi Akiyama. Please call me Kat," she grabbed Hinata's hand and shook it, smiling widely.

"Um...H-Hinata Hyugaa."

"It's wonderful to meet you," Kat replied beaming, "I'm Kakashi's new roommate, Hokage's orders and all. Have some family problems back home and need a little watching over. I just arrived yesterday and met all of his team and including Naruto, but he didn't mention he had a girlfriend. And it's no wonder. If I was a guy and had a girlfriend as pretty as you I'd want to keep her a secret too." She gushed.

Kakashi watched the whole exchange, resisting the urge to laugh. If those two got the hint that would mean Kat just solved the problem evading people for years on how to get the pair together. She was gushing, and brightly laughing, being so friendly like a romantic, cute couple was her favorite thing ever.

Naruto interjected, "Kat, now she's..."

"Oh I know I'm making the poor woman embarrassed. Thing is with the way you were looking at her I'm amazed the streets didn't start on fire with the heat you were giving off and that she didn't die of embarrassment then, or at least gotten dragged away." Kat said, brushing his comment aside.

Hinata's jaw dropped and looked to Naruto, who was blushing furiously and looking away from Hinata.

"N-Naruto, is that true?" Hinata stuttered.

Kat grinned and added, "Of course it is, otherwise he wouldn't be blushing like that, right? And girl, the way you were looking at him, all that love in your eyes. Wow it's just so romantic, how long have you been together?"

Hinata tried answering this time, "Um, we're not..."

"Oh, I get it, it's a secret right? Gotcha." Kat winked. "After all, no one can say no to a relationship if no one knows about it." Kat shot Naruto a look at that comment and brow raising slightly, hoping he got the hint. She thought he did, because his eyes widened slightly and looked down at Hinata.

"Well I'm off, time to do some grocery shopping. Have a FUN day you two," she winked at both of them and walked off the direction she and Kakashi were headed earlier, seeing the grocery store in sight. The duo stared in shock at Kat, and Kakashi stayed by the two, enjoying their reactions.

"Kakashi Sensei, what was..." Naruto started, stuttering slightly.

Kakashi shrugged, "Oh. That. A little birdy told her something about your mutual crushes on each other, yet being so oblivious to each other." No need to keep tip-toeing around the subject of who liking who. Kat just blurted it out anyways. He winked at them, "You heard the woman, though since your relationship is a secret, I'd suggest you have your FUN somewhere private." He put the emphasis on the word "fun" like Kat did, seeing both of their faces flush with understanding. He waved his bye and walked after Kat.

Naruto stared at Kakashi's back, still in shock over what had happened. Yea he liked Hinata but he thought no one knew about it, though he was pretty sure who that "little birdy" was. Kakashi. He knew Hinata had liked him when they were younger, but he thought she was over that and he missed his chance, so he settled with just being friends. He had just invited her to lunch after working up the courage. Friends only of course. Then Kat arrived.

He knew a little about Kat though not knowing her long. She was NOT that gushy and romantic. Nor that oblivious. That woman knew what she was doing, and she enjoyed every second of it too. Poor Hinata looked like she wanted to melt into the ground and disappear during the exchange. Then again, he thought back to her statement. "After all, no one can say no to a relationship if no one knows about it," was what she said, giving him a hard look. Of course, Kakashi must have told her about Hinata's father. And she was trying to give them a hard push. Why didn't he think of that? No, wait he did, he was concerned if her father found out he would ban them from each other completely, or that Hinata would choose him over her clan. He couldn't ask her to do that. Then again, they were all adults now. Not the children they used to be.

He looked down at Hinata, who was still red and looking everywhere but him, and smiled, inwardly reminding himself to give Kat a good talking to...and a hug, and another treat to dinner, anything. "Well Hinata, should we take their suggestion and have a little fun?"

He laughed as her jaw dropped and the flush rose back to her cheeks in full bloom, and leaned forward to whisper. "Kat was right about the way I was looking at you earlier, and that you are a beautiful woman. Even Kakashi was right about me harboring a crush on you for years. However, I think we should skip the fun until after we have our official first date. If you'll allow me."

Hinata looked down at the ground, then looked up and said shyly, "W-well, we could count lunch today as our f-first d-date if you want Naruto."

Naruto grinned widely, "I'd love that Hinata," and took her elbow and escorted her the rest of the way to the restaurant. "By the way, I need to tell you something. Kat does not usually act like that and set out to embarrass everyone. I don't think she's even a romantic type. She did it to set us up, so remind me to thank her later." Hinata smiled brightly and nodded.

* * *

Kakashi caught up with Kat, who was holding a grocery cart and smiling smugly, laughing at times, pleased about the way that turned out.

"Kakashi, did you see the look on Naruto's face?" She laughed, gasping for breath. "I felt bad for Hinata embarrassing her like that, but God Naruto's face," she kept laughing.

Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head. "Since you bluntly stated what everyone had hinted for years, I stated a little birdy told them about their long standing mutual crushes on each other and reinforced the "fun" part. I looked back and saw Naruto whisper something before taking her arm and leading her away. I think your devious plan worked."

Kat grinned wider if that was possible, "He's a great guy, I thought he'd appreciate a little nudge."

"I wouldn't call that a LITTLE nudge Kat. You shoving them into each other's arms yelling "KISS" may have been a smaller nudge than the one you just gave them." Kakashi dryly replied, earning another laugh from her. She had put the bags she was holding in the cart, and started off for the dry foods isles first, saving the veggies for next and frozen for last. Kakashi pulled out Icha Icha as they walked, earning a raised brow from Kat, but she said nothing as she began pulling staples off of the shelves.

"It's a wonder the man hasn't starved yet, or at least gone broke with eating out so much," Kat thought to herself as she bought simple baking and cooking necessities, before getting on with the food.

After a moment, Kakashi started paying attention to what she was throwing in the cart. "Do we really need all that?"

"Yes. Because I'll be cooking, and you'll like my cooking." she inspected the shelves filled with rice, while Kakashi pouted.

"But we have to carry it all."

"You'll be fine, you're a big, tough guy aren't you?" she winked and walked away, while he rolled his eye and followed.

* * *

After they finished their grocery shopping, Kat was afraid maybe she had gone a little overboard. Her and Kakashi both had their arms filled with bags, and there were still a few left, earning a scowl from Kakashi.

"Okay okay, I said I was sorry, I thought we could carry it all." Kat protested, sighing as she shifted her overly heavy load. Kakashi's load was even heavier. "If you actually grocery shopped once in your life instead of buying ramen and coffee we wouldn't have had to get so much."

"But I LIKE ramen and coffe," was all Kakashi replied.

"Dear God Kakashi, there's more to life than coffee," She sighed, wishing they had an extra pair of hands. Then. She saw it. Or, him as a matter of fact. Genma. "Perfect," she said, smiling brightly, "You want a little extra help Kakashi? I can get us some help."

"Who?" Kakashi asked, looking where she was staring, oh no. "Kat, don't ask Genma to help..."

"Yoo-hoo, Genma!" Kat said loudly, watching him turn towards the sound and smiling brightly.

"Why isn't it the lovely Kat and her barbarian, greetings my dear, what brings you out this fine day...ah. Nevermind, I see my question is answered," he finished as he neared the two, staring down at the load they were both carrying.

"Could I impose on you to help us please Genma?" Kat pouted her lower lip out slightly, "I'm afraid I bought too much after Kakashi said not too, and we're both over loaded and there's a couple bags left."

Genma bowed slightly, "Anything to help a lady, and I suppose you too Kakashi. You get to be the exception."

Kakashi scowled, feeling jealousy surge, unable to ignore it. He knew Kat wasn't interested in Genma at all, she was just using his flirty attitude to help them carry their groceries. While smart, he didn't like to see Genma staring at Kat like that. "Thanks...Genma."

Genma grabbed the rest of the bags and walked beside Kat as they exited the store. Kakashi frowned again and hurried up to walk on her other side, noticing Kat seemed oblivious.

"So did you two hear? It seems Naruto and Hinata finally realized their feelings for each other. I just saw them in that fancy restaurant down the street staring at each other intensely, almost not touching their food." Genma commented conversationally.

This earned a chuckle from Kakashi, and Kat and him exchanged a glance before he said, "You know, I think we may know something about that."

"We'll it's about time, the sexual tension between them was enough to start a bedroom on fire," Genma stated, earning a choking laugh from Kat and Kakashi smiled, remembering her comment about the streets starting on fire between them.

Kakashi relaxed as they neared his apartment, Genma was much more polite than he was yesterday. Flirty as always, but not near as terrible as before and he didn't ignore him in favor for Kat. Apparently it was a good thing Kat spotted him. They stopped in front of the complex door and Kat took the few bags Genma was carrying, grunting slightly. "Thank you Genma, but we can carry it to the top, we imposed on you enough for today."

Genma grinned, "You know Kat, you can "impose" on me as much as you like, I dont mind," he said winking.

Kat rolled her eyes and laughed, "Oh please. But thank you Genma."

He nodded, "I'll catch you two later, especially you Kat," he winked again and waved his goodbye, sauntering off and chewing on his senbon.

Kakashi shook his head and gave Kat a small smile, motioning for her to start up the stairs. It was a slow process with their loads and trying not to rip any bags, but they finally made it, almost dropping the bags with exhaustion in the dining room. Kat sighed, looking at the bags and bags of stuff everywhere.

"Kakashi, why dont you move the furniture and I'll start putting the frozen food and fridge food away. That way we can roll out the rug and be done with that part, getting it out of the way."

He nodded before pulling the couch and table to the other side of the room, while Kat hurridly put the food away to prevent it from thawing. He finished about the time she did, and waited until she came over with a knife and cut the plastic wrapping off from around the rug. She positioned it, and rolled it out, him catching the other end and finished rolling it flat. They straighened it slightly, and Kat stood up and smiled, "Wonderful, it fits perfectly, the couch is just long enough to be a few inches short on each side of the rug, and if we put the couch back even with the edge of the rug, then the otherside of the rug will just reach the TV stand." She said happily, walking to the couch to help him move it back and lift it onto the rug.

After they moved the furniture back, Kakashi helped her unpack the rest of the groceries, realizing how empty his kitchen really was. It was only him and he rarely cooked, so it's not like he needed much, but apparently Kat liked to cook and bake and also have a variety of food in the house. Kat sighed with satisfaction at the filled kitchen, then immediately said. "Now the curtains. Thank God there were curtain rods already installed. This means your room too, if you have anything to hide you'd better go do it now," she smirked at him, remembering he pretty much banned her from his room when she wanted to clean.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, "There's just clothes on the floor. Nothing BAD...I don't think"

"Well, we'll know soon enough," Kat smiled, grabbing the two long floor length curtains for the patio door. She had boughten two for that door to cover both panes of glass, that way they could just slide the curtains over to cover one side or the other, or to get through the patio door while having the floor length window covered. She went to grab a chair, but Kakashi shook his head and grabbed the curtains from her. He was tall enough to hang it up without a chair. She pulled out the other two curtain sets for their windows and watched as he hung it up, admiring his profile. Now that they were alone what she did earlier today to tease him came back to her mind, and she couldn't help but feel a little hot thinking about it. Especially when he was acting all gentlemanly like and hanging curtains for her, something she definitely didn't expect. Then again, he seemed to be full of contradictions, making exceptions only for her. Perhaps she was rubbing off on him.

Kakashi finished and stood back, while Kat stepped forward, sliding the two curtains apart to each side of the window and door, smiling at the way they barely touched the floor. She had guessed at the length, and was glad she was correct. Then she stood back and inspected the living room. Curtains and a rug with a good cleaning really did make this place look more like a home. It looked more modern, and more relaxing, than a giant empty space.

Kakashi had the same thought looking at the room, who would've known that was all it would take to make it more cozy. If he had, he probably would've boughten the two simple things years ago. Or not...he wasn't one for shopping, and he doubted he could've guessed lengths for curtains or sizes for floor rugs, or even gotten ones that fitted so well.

Kat handed him the other two sets of curtains and the shower curtain, before walking over and grabbing all of her bags of clothes and necessities, leaving the shoes out for now. "Let's put the curtain in my bedroom first, then get yours done."

He nodded and entered her bedroom, not having been in there yet since they cleaned yesterday. Already it had a light, feminine smell, and her dirty laundry was piled neatly on top of the dresser. "Oh, a hamper," Kat exclaimed as she came in, "I knew I forgot something, I like having a hamper for dirty clothes. Do you have one?" He shook his head at the question and she sighed, "I'll get one for you too, that way with both of us doing laundry it'll be much easier."

He started hanging up the curtains while she started hanging up her clothes. The woman at the store either was nice enough, or forgot, and left all the hangers with the clothes, so Kat was able to hang all of her shirts in the closet leaving the dresser for her undergarments and pants, skirts and shorts. After he finished hanging up the curtains, he turned around in time to see a long flash of black and another of blue disappear into her closet, everything else but her shoes put away. He raised his brow, were those dresses? What did she need those for?

She smiled at him, "Perfect, now your window and we're done. I'll hang the shower curtain myself." She gathered up the bags and brought them to the garbage in the dining room, before entering his bedroom, door opened already because Kakashi was in there. She took the moment to look around. It was pretty much in the same layout as her bedroom, with a full sized bed as well. It smelled just like him, that masculine scent he had. She saw two pictures on his dresser and she smiled to herself. One was obviously a younger version of his team and him, and the other looked like an even younger him as a child, with his own team. She glanced around, it was decently clean however it did need a more thorough cleaning. It looked like the sheets and blankets on the bed could use a good washing, there were clothes all over the floor, and the window had smudges all over it. She ran out and grabbed the window cleaner and came back, quickly wiping the window while he put the curtains on the rod.

"So, you're going to get your cleaning in anyways," he commented watching her and she turned her head and scowled at him.

"It bugs me. Your bedding should be washed too."

"I suppose," was all he replied, finishing the curtains and hanging the rod back up, separating the curtains so there was one on each side of the window like Kat's. She looked around a bit, looking pleased, before proceeding to pick up the laundry coating his floor. "Kat, you don't have to do my laundry."

"I have laundry to do too, might as well throw it all together. It's no problem," she said smiling, finishing picking up all the clothes and took them to the washer in the bathroom. She went back to her bedroom to grab her dirty clothes and took them to the washer as well, Kakashi watching. She had already washed the towel in the sink that she had bled all over the night before with the razor cut to prevent any stains, and was pleased she had gotten the blood out. It was sitting in the washer, along with Kakashi's clothes from earlier that day after training, so the washer was a bit full. She didn't feel like doing two loads of laundry so she just crammed it together. It was mostly Kakashi's clothes anyways. "We should have a hamper in here too for towels and if we change in here and such, it'll help keep things clean."

"I suppose," Kakashi said again, "It's not really NEEDED though."

"Yes it is, because I like things clean, so we're getting hampers." She stated, starting the washer then turning to smile at him.

He rolled his eye and went back into the living room, seeing Kat's bookshelf still sitting near the door, and brought it to her room, placing it near the window next to the dresser, and she came into the room and smiled. "Perfect, thank you Kakashi. Shower curtain's up now." She grabbed the bag of books by her bed and placed them all on the shelf. She hadn't bought many, so the shelf looked a bit bare, but at least it was something. She went out to grab her shoes and placed them in her closet as well, before tossing the boxes away, then sat down with a sigh and a smile. It was late afternoon now, and they had been up since before sunrise and been busy. Yet she was satisfied. The house looked great, laundry was being done, the kitchen was packed, and she had clothes and personal things again.

Kakashi raised a brow, "Tired?"

"Mmm, yes, it's been a long time since I had any really time to sit and relax in the middle of the day," she slouched a bit, yawning, then sat up again, "How about a late afternoon snack, I'll make dinner tonight too."

Kakashi smiled, eye creasing, "I'm up for a snack, you sure you don't want to sit and relax first?"

"Eat then relax." She stated and rummaged through the cupboards, and Kakashi sat on the couch, pulling out his Icha Icha while she prepared something. When she finished and said it was ready, he sat at the table and saw she just made a light meal of rice and some veggies. "I'll be starting dinner in a few hours, so I figured something simple would be the best." she said with a small smile. "You do eat your vegetables, don't you?"

"It depends, should I?" He looked down at the vegetables sitting on his plate and she rolled her eyes.

"They're not bad. Eat them Kakashi, I'm not that bad of cook."

"I'm not sure if I should..." Kat narrowed her eyes at him and he muttered, "Fine, I'll eat my vegetables. You already cleaned my room. Tell me, are you going to order me to go to bed when it's time tonight too?"

Kat shrugged, "It depends, do you need to be ordered to bed? You slept on the couch last night."

Kakashi pouted and grumbled, "Accidently," before starting on his vegetables, again eating so Kat couldn't see his face.

She'd already decided to just let it go, he'd show her his face one day she was sure. No use trying to catch glimpses of it constantly and distracting her from her own meal. Next time she glanced up she smirked to herself as she saw the food disappearing, yet his mask staying in place. That must take real talent right there. She shook her head slightly and finished her food, noticing that Kakashi finished his first.

After they finished eating she started washing the dishes, humming to herself.

Kakashi sat at the table reading his book still, but looked up when he heard her start humming. His mind instantly flashed to early that morning when she sang and played music. She definitely was something else. A complete mystery, alluring, talented, almost wife-like in the way she cooked and cleaned without complaint, it was no wonder he was so drawn to her. He wondered if she didn't like playing music in front of people, maybe that was why she was playing on the roof at a time when most people were still sleeping. He watched her profile as she washed the dishes, reaching up and pushing a lock of hair out of her face with the back of her hand, even though the lock fell back into place. He thought maybe he'd find out, her humming was a good time to ask.

"So, do you sing and play the guitar?" He asked innocently, her humming immediately stopping before she replied, "Yea, but for my enjoyment. I don't think I've really played in front of people before, I can pick up tunes pretty fast though."

"What made you want to learn how to play? Not many shinobi learn how."

He heard her chuckle before she replied, "I've also been pretending to be a civilian the past ten years. Aside from needing something to do and wanting to learn, it was a great way to throw any suspicion off because you're right, shinobi don't learn much. Even civilians don't, especially around here."

He hesitated before he asked, feeling nervous and a little silly at the question, "Would you play so I could hear? I've never heard music performed live before. Well, except Kareoke at the bar...but I wouldn't consider that music."

She laughed, "Sure, but I can only play the songs I know, I'm not a radio. Like I said, I've never really played in front of someone else so sorry if I mess up." She dried her hands, motioning for him to sit on the couch, and she walked into her bedroom to grab her guitar. She grinned at him and sat on the coffee table in front of him, "Gotta be on stage for an audience, right?" Earning a chuckle from him and a nod.

Kat took a deep breath, she was nervous, and really had no idea what song she should play or what he would even like. She strummed idily, buying time, "Um, what kind of music do you like, maybe I know a song similar to that?"

Kakashi shrugged, putting his book down and propping his ankle up on his knee, "Anything, I'm not picky."

Right. Like that was loads of help. She strummed slowly and idly, then a song popped in her head. It was a lot of guitar, not much singing. Since she never really sang much in front of people alone it was perfect. "Alright, I think I have one in mind. It's a pretty slow slong and it was originally on the piano but I made chords for it. It's kind of a sad, love song, so sorry." She smiled, then her fingers picked up the tune, singing softly.

_Playground school bell rings again_  
_Rain clouds come to play again_  
_Has no one told you she's not breathing?_  
_Hello, I'm your mind giving you someone to talk to_  
_Hello_

Kakashi smiled to himself, relaxing. Her singing voice was amazing. He didn't know if she ntoiced it, but this song actually emphasized her voice. The guitar almost played a different tune, yet it harmonized perfectly.

_If I smile and don't believe_  
_Soon I know I'll wake from this dream_  
_Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken_  
_Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide_  
_Don't cry_

Kat was avoiding looking at him, embarrassed a little, until she looked up at him, and saw he was staring her, a look of pleasure visible on his face, she smiled as she sang the last part, closing her eyes because of the higher octive.

_Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping_  
_Hello, I'm still here_  
_All that's left of yesterday _

She was breathtaking, when she fully let go and sang, she let her eyes close and Kakashi was in awe. He took the advantage to lower his leg and sit closer.

Kat finished singing, keeping her eyes closed as she strummed the last of her song, then opened her eyes. They widened a bit, seeing Kakashi sitting closer to her than he had earlier, and of the intense gaze in his eye.

"That was amazing, you are very talented Kat."

She blushed slightly, looking away. If he kept looking at her like that she was just going to throw herself at him. Then again, after today he probably wouldn't mind. She looked back and smiled softly, "Thank you."

"Do you enjoy singing?" Kakashi asked, thinking. It was Thursday. Karaoke night at one of the local bars. Maybe she would like to go.

"Well, yea, I never thought I was too good at it. Though I can pick up songs pretty quick like I said."

"How would you like to sing karaoke at the bar tonight?" Kakashi finally asked, smiling when she got a wide eyed look of almost fear on her face.

"No. I couldn't..."

"Of course you could! You can dance too, right?"

"Well, I..."

"Wonderful, you'll be a hit. It actually starts soon." Kakashi interrupted, leaning back and smug with himself.

"But, what about dinner?" Kat finally spat out a sentence.

"Lucky news. The bar is a nicer place, so they serve dinner too. Looks like I won't get to taste one of your delicious dinners just yet."

Kat stared at him. He couldn't be serious. "Now, Kakashi, I really don't..."

"Now you'd better go get ready," Kakashi gently grabbed her hand and pulled her up from the table, and she stepped down to stand on the floor, holding her guitar. "Why not go take a shower, and perhaps get into one of those dresses I thought I saw you stash in your closet."

Kat scowled, "You just want to see me all dolled up."

Kakashi smiled innocently, "Why, I am just a man after all. A pretty woman just serenaded me, and now I want to showcase her wonderful talent, and looking nice is the bonus."

Kat growled, "You're sounding an awful lot like your buddy Genma there Kakashi."

He chuckled, "If I was Genma I wouldn't be getting my way, would I?"

"Hey! Now I never said I would..."

"Kat, I just escorted you around town during your giant shopping spree, paid for breakfast, and waited patiently while you picked out all your lacy underthings." Kakashi stated flatly.

She glared at him, before stalking off into the bathroom, snarling, "Fine. I hope you and all your friends go deaf."

Kakashi sighed as she slammed the door behind her. He didn't think she'd object that much. Then again, she HAD said she hadn't really sang in front of other people. Thing was, as much as he wanted to keep her music skills to himself, he could tell how much she was lacking in confidence. Arriving in town as a complete stranger, then unrest among the team. She needed to be doing something she was confident in. Luckily for him, that random thought had popped into his head right about the time was going to pull her onto the couch and kiss her senseless, so he attacked the idea, helping break the romantic moment they were in. Unfortunately, also effectively pissing her off.

She yelled from the bathroom as she started the shower, "KAKASHI! If you expect me to get all fancy tonight and sing then I expect YOU to also be dressed in something more than your ninja gear! Or I swear to God I'll burp on stage and tell everyone YOU made me do it."

He sweat dropped. Yea, she was mad. Though he could comply with her request...to an extent.

* * *

Kat growled to herself. The nerve of that man! Practically ordering her to sing in front of a group of people she didn't know, and she bet he was going to go in that same outfit he was wearing. Fat chance. She wanted something to look at too. She giggled then, tension relieving slightly, he probably looked good in anything, but still. She had an idea why he suddenly pushed this idea on her. He looked like he was about to kiss her, he was leaning closer and his gaze dropped to her lips...until he spouted this karaoke nonsense. He was doing it as a distraction for himself. "Well," she sighed, "at least he liked my singing and playing." She wasn't sure if he was serious about dressing in one of her dresses, he probably didn't see what they looked like or he wouldn't have given the option of one of the two, or even about dressing fancy at all. It was probably to push her away to let themselves both cool, or else he really did want to see her dressed up. She laughed softly and smirked, thinking to herself. "Well Kakashi, if you thought earlier today was hot, you haven't seen nothing yet." Too bad for him, yes she could dance.

* * *

Kakashi exited out of his bedroom, tugging on the shirt he was wearing. It was some silky, black button down, long sleeved shirt he had boughten awhile back, and he had put on blue jeans as well. That was nice enough, right? He left his hiatate-ate on of course to cover his eye, and had his mask on. He figured wearing his regular shinobi shoes he wore all the time would go fine with it. He looked up as Kat exited the bathroom in her towel, and she frowned at bit at him

"What? This is nice, right?"

She sighed, walking up to him, and immediately started rolling up the sleeves to just above his elbow.

"Now Kat, I..."

"Hush," she said as she jerked the front of his shirt open, buttons popping, and his eye widened slightly, was she stripping him?

He was almost disappointed when she stopped, opening the shirt revealed the black, sleeveless tight shirt he was wearing under it with it's attached mask and she left it alone. She looked down at his feet and frowned, then entered his bedroom.

"What?" He looked down. What was wrong with these shoes? "Oh, wait," he thought, "Was that blood on that one?" He scuffed the side into the floor.

She came back out holding his black dress shoes that almost looked like sneakers and dropped them on the floor in front of him. "Better. Much, much better."

His eye widened as her eyes hotly roamed over him, before entering her own bedroom. Well, apparently he passed. At least he had gotten half way there, she didn't have to do much arranging. He thought for a moment, before going into the bathroom and bringing out the cologne she bought him. He didn't shower, so it was better than nothing, and lightly spritzed himself. "Not bad," he thought. "For something a little girly sounding."

He entered into the living room and changed his shoes, still amazed at the way the apartment looked so much different than it did just a couple days ago. To think of it, with them both dressing up, it was almost like a date. When was the last time he had one of those? He couldn't even remember, he didn't date really. Didn't need dating when it was random, uncomitted fun. Then again, this wasn't a date. Just dressing nice and going somewhere together as friends. That was all. He told himself that until he convinced himself, then heard the bedroom door open and he stared in shock, suddenly unconvinced.

Kat walked out in the black dress she had picked out with the strappy black heels, her swaying hips accenting the flowing skirt. Her hair was up in a sort of messy bun, with long strands hanging down it and around her face. She had done her make up. A green eye shadow almost similar in color to her eyes accented them and made them seem even more of a bright color. Mascara and dark eyeliner that extended out a bit past the sides of her eyes gave her wide eyes an slight slanted look when she closed her eyes slightly. It didn't look like she was wearing any face make up except a light powder to prevent shine, and she had pinkened her lips slightly with a soft lipstick. With such neutral make up except around her eyes, it made her look exotic. Her lightly tanned skin and blonde hair complimented perfectly her dark dress, it was no wonder she always wore such dark colors.

Kakashi was still standing, so she walked up to him and looked up at him, "Are you ready? I don't have any pockets and I don't want to bring my purse, can you hold my card?"

All he did was nod and she smiled and slipped her card into his hand, stepping past him to go to the door, and the slight breeze from her walking past smelled of roses and citrus.

"Well?" She asked, looking back at he stared after her, and all he could do was nod again and follow her out.

* * *

"Perfect," Kat thought smugly to herself. "He's speechless." Then again, she almost was too when she stepped outside when she was getting ready. The tight fitting shirt underneath almost showed every muscle, and when she ripped his shirt apart she wanted to slam him against the wall seeing it. She resisted however, she wanted him to make the first move still. Though if they kept tip-toeing around the subject she may soon say the hell with it. Plus he was wearing the cologne he picked out, he smelled fantastic. Drool-worthy fantastic as she liked to call it. However, the problem now was he wasn't talking to her and was almost ignoring her. She narrowed her eyes slightly, then smiled, hooking her arm into the crook of his elbow and getting him to turn his head to her and raise his brow.

"I'm wearing heels that I haven't broken in yet Kakashi. You wouldn't want me to trip, would you?" She asked innocently, large eyes questioning.

He sighed, "I suppose not," and didn't withdraw his arm, and she winked and nudged his shoulder a bit with her own.

"Why so upset? This was your idea after all."

Yes, it was, and he wanted to kick himself for it. "There's the bar now." Was all he said, a large wooden sign outside advertising it's Karaoke night, and loud sounds emitting from the open door of the building.

They stepped inside and Kat looked around. "This bar must have been built with the idea of karaoke in mind," she thought. Seeing the built in, very well lit stage at the back. To the left along the wall was the bar, and open doorways beside it, probably the doors to the kitchen. It was bigger than she had expected, but it looked nice. Some people were dressed up as fancy or even better than her and Kakashi, many less, but anything worked at this bar. At the moment, there was a singer up on stage and Kat winced at a high note they weren't able to hit. Ouch. She was worried she was going to embarrass herself like that as Kakashi led her inside and pulled out a chair for her at a table near the stage. She noticed no one was condescending or rude, and gave a polite, decently loud applause for the girl as she flushed with pleasure. Kat smiled at that sight, perhaps it wouldn't be so bad when she went up to sing then. Just as she went to sit she heard a solomn voice.

"Hello Kakashi, Kat." Kat looked up to see Sauske standing there and her brow raised.

"I didn't expect you to be a karaoke fan there Sauske." She stated, drawing his gaze to her. She watched him freeze slightly and look her up and down, before turning his gaze away.

"I had nothing better to do," was all he said before adding, "I don't think I've seen Kakashi here much before. Why are you two so dressed up? Having a date?"

Kakashi shook his head no along with Kat, before saying, "I heard Kat singing and thought she'd like to come tonight, to get out and do something fun instead of being constantly busy like she had been all day. I admit I told her to dress nice but didn't think she'd dress up this much. Then I got ordered to dress nice too," he sighed the last comment, and Sauske looked to Kat.

"How did you manage to get him to dress nice?"

She smirked, "Threatened to burp on stage and tell the audience he made me do it. Was probably going to throw in some embarrassing comments too, you know the usual," then she slightly laughed when Kakashi gave a pained expression.

"Hn. May I?" Sauske motioned to one of the chairs at the table and Kakashi nodded, leading Kat to follow the gesture, and Sauske sat down opposite of Kat's chair, and Kakashi sat beside Sauske opposite of Kat as well.

She smiled and looked up to the stage at an older man who was singing, and Sauske took the moment to study her. She looked fabulous, nothing at all left of the tension that had happened this morning. He wondered where she got the dress, then remembered she had said she needed to go shopping today and get clothes and other items. She had good taste. He eyed the lower cut of her dress, not noticing Kakashi narrowing his eyes at him.

Kakashi glared a bit at Sauske, who was not so obviously staring at Kat's chest. He was surpised by Sauske however, he thought he was more gentlemanly than that. Or maybe he just hadn't had any interest in any women Kakashi was around, and this was the way he acted and stared. He nudged Sauske's arm with his elbow, raising his brow at Sauske when he turned his heads toward him. Sauske shrugged and motioned someone over to take their order, the older man finishing up his song and earning a loud applause.

Kat smiled and applauded, "Wow, did you hear that, he was good!" She laughed, and the men nodded, the waiter coming over to their table.

"Good evening gentleman...and ma'am," he looked a bit bored until his eyes lit on Kat, instantly becoming more alert. "What can I get you and your...friends?"

"I'll just have a beer." Kat replied, "Also, I'll have some nachos please."

The waiter looked again at the way she was dressed before commenting, "Um, ma'am we have many varieties here. All different kinds of mixed drinks and..."

"And beer, which is what I want. And nachos," Kat smirked up at the waiter, then looked to the two men at the table, "You guys?"

They both ordered beer as well, Kakashi including an order of some bite sized, cheesy quesadilla things. They had more western styled food here, which Kat actually preferred at times, so she was excited that they had nachos there.

After the waiter left, Kakashi shot Kat a look, "I would have never figured you a beer drinker," which earned a smirk from her.

Kat glanced over near the stage and saw a sign up sheet for singing, and sent Kakashi a scowl, "If I'm singing tonight I'd better sign up," then stood up to walk to the stage.

Kakashi's glance shot to her rear as she walked away, hips swaying. Sauske noticed, raising a brow at Kakashi, before they both looked away at a very familiar voice, "Hey guys!"

Naruto walked up to them, dressed up similar to Kakashi and dragging Hinata along, who was wearing a clingy, silk dress, which made Kakashi smile. Apparently those two really had gotten Kat's hint.

"Hello Naruto," he replied, while all Sauske said was, "Hn."

"I didn't know you guys liked kareoke night!" Naruto explained, pulling out a chair that used to be Kat's for Hinata, and sitting beside her. "I love it, I sing every week, and I decided to bring Hinata this time!"

Kakashi and Sauske both sweat dropped. Naruto was not known for his singing. To put it gently, he sounded like some kind of dying frog. "Um, that's great..." Kakashi finally said, noticing Sauske wisely kept his mouth shut.

Hinata smiled shyly, "I'm sure you'll do great Naruto, you're good at everything you do."

Sauske rolled his eyes at that while Naruto beamed brightly, reaching under the table and taking her hand, "Aw, thanks Hinata."

At that point Kat walked back to the table, and raised her brow at Naruto sitting there with Hinata. "I see you two were able to get my not so subtle hint earlier today." Which caused Hinata to blush. Kat chuckled and sat down on the other side of her. "I don't bite, nor do I usually come on that strong. Naruto had helped me out through a little rough patch this morning by generally being the nice guy he is, and I figured after hearing about your little relationship problem I could return the favor." She winked at the couple, and Hinata smiled.

"Well, t-thank you Kat."

"Yea, thanks Kat! I owe you another meal at Ichiraku Ramen as my treat!" Naruto said happily.

"Sure..." Kat said slowly, then quickly avoided the subject of ramen. "So you're singing tonight? I saw your name on the list."

"Yep! I sing every week, and I brought Hinata this week cause, well you know. Anyways, are you singing too Kat?"

"Yep, which is why Kakashi is here. He thought I'd enjoy getting out and having a little fun." Kat said, shooting Kakashi a look.

"Wow Kakashi-Sensei, I didn't know you were so...considerate." Naruto said wide eyed, earning a scowl from him and a snicker from Kat. "Then why are you here Sauske?"

"Bored," was all Sauske replied, looking up when the drinks and food arrived.

Kat grabbed her beer and took a long swig of it, earning wide eyed looks from the group at her table, before digging into her nachos and completely missing the look.

"I wonder were Sakura is," Naruto suddenly asked, "I haven't seen her since training this morning, and she usually comes here Thursday nights with Ino."

Sauske shrugged and answered, "She went to talk to the Hokage right after training. I heard afterwards she went to a training field furious and almost destroyed the place by herself before going home."

Kat stopped eating at that statement, and lowered the chip she was munching on back down to the plate. "Oh.." she said softly.

"Do you know why she did, Kat?" Sauske asked, staring straight at her.

She nodded in reply, "At least I think so. She's suspicious of me, being a stranger and all." She shot Hinata a quick look, stopping herself from saying more. "Apparently what the Hokage told her didn't go well. I should go speak with her tomorrow."

Kakashi nodded, "I believe that would be best." His gaze shot up to the large area being cleared for the later evening dancing. "It looks to me as if karaoke night is getting to a close, you two must be ones of the last."

"I don't understand it," Naruto wailed, "I always sign my name first, yet they always push me off to the very last. I think someone's cheating."

Sauske sighed and Kakashi sweat dropped, knowing why he was pushed to last. At that moment they called Naruto to the stage, and he got up giddily, winking at Hinata before rushing to the stage.

Kakashi leaned forward to Hinata, "I hate to tell you this, but your knight in shining armor up there isn't the best of singer, I just had to warn you. Good taste in music, can't hold a tune." Hinata giggled a bit and nodded, watching Naruto with love-struck eyes on stage.

He bounded up to the microphone on the stage and loudly proclaimed, "Hi everyone again!" There were a couple groans in the audience, but most of them were polite enough to say hi. "Tonight, I'm going to do a special song, dedicated to a special someone I just realized was there in front of me the whole time!"

Hinata flushed deep red, glad he didn't say her name since they were being secretive, but pleased beyond belief. Kat smiled at her and nudged her shoulder with hers saying, "I know I just met him yesterday, but he's a great guy...though quirky. You are a very lucky woman Hinata."

"T-thanks," Hinata said, beaming, looking up at Naruto as he began to sing.

_Do you hear me,_  
_I'm talking to you_  
_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_  
_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_  
_I hear you in my dreams_  
_I feel your whisper across the sea_  
_I keep you with me in my heart_  
_You make it easier when life gets hard_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_Lucky to be coming home again_  
_Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh_

_They don't know how long it takes_  
_Waiting for a love like this_  
_Every time we say goodbye_  
_I wish we had one more kiss_  
_I'll wait for you I promise you, I will_

_I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend_  
_Lucky to have been where I have been_  
_..._

Kat winced. Kakashi was right, he was awful. But he sang with such purity of heart and so sincerely he brought tears to her eyes as he sang. She looked to Hinata who looked like she was about to start bawling, and Kat silently gave her a tissue. Hinata smiled her thanks quickly before staring rapturedly at Naruto. She didn't even wince when he started out with a croaking off note like most people did. "Then again," Kat said to herself, smiling, "That's the power of love."

Naruto finished and bowed to the applause, many people smiling at his sincere words as he bounded off the stage back to their table, sitting beside Hinata happily. He leaned close to her and whispered something in her ear, causing her to smile brightly and she whispered something back.

Kakashi watched the exchange with a small smile, it was nice to see them finally together. He passingly thought of doing something like that for Kat and her smile, and he shook it aside. He'd never sang for a girl, he probably never would. He looked at Kat, who was smiling tenderly at the couple with tears sparkling her eyes. Then again, maybe if it meant that much to a girl he would. Maybe. He looked at Sauske and he sat looking bored through the whole thing, though he was looking at Kat now with an unreadable look. Kakashi raised his head when he heard Kat's name. "Here's your chance Kat."

Kat smiled nervously and nodded, before standing up and making her way to the stage.

"Has she ever sang kareoke before?" Naruto asked Kakashi, noticing her nervousness.

"Nope," Kakashi smiled and leaned back in her chair. "But I heard her singing and she's amazing at it. Which is why I figured she'd enjoy it."

Sauske raised a brow at Kakashi at that statement, then looked up to Kat who got up on stage after scrolling through and picking the song she wanted. Immediately a fast pounding guitar beat sounded, and she held on to the microphone stand, looking out at the crowd instead of the monitor. Apparently she knew this song.

_You are my light in the dark_  
_You are the beating in my heart_  
_But that is not enough_  
_Will I ever be by your side_

After the song paused for a moment, she grabbed the microphone out of the stand and started walking around the stage to the beat of the song, and locked eyes with Kakashi when the next verse started and sang:

_Your hair is dancing in the wind_  
_Your eyes are burning off my skin_  
_And I'm so happy when I see_  
_That you are smiling back at me_

_You're leaving burn marks on the ground_  
_Thank you God for what I've found_  
_I don't know how, I don't know why_  
_That you're my angel in the night_

She danced to the upbeat techno sound of the song as she sang, and Kakashi stared wide eyed up at her. It was like she was singing to him, or else it was a song from him to her he wasn't exactly sure what was going on. But he was entranced.

_You are my light in the dark_  
_You are the beating in my heart_  
_Let me hold you now_  
_Just like days before you start to cry_

His eye widened even more in shock as she dropped down from the stage during the verse, walking quickly to the fast beat towards him still singing, and grabbed his hand.

"No, Kat wait, I..." he softly said, and she continued to sing loudly as she dragged him to the dance floor.

_You are my light in the dark_  
_You are the beating in my heart_  
_But that is not enough_  
_Will I ever be by your side_

A music break started and she whispered, "Dance with me, make it good," raising his arm above her head with her hand and twirling herself around.

"She wants to dance, I'll give her a dance," Kakashi thought to himself, and pulled her tightly against the front of his body, smirking as she gasped softly, and he spun her out again. They danced to the quick tempo, bending and twirling, Kakashi tossing her into the air and catching her, before Kat said, "Song break is ending," and grabbed his hand and fast stepped over to the stage, "Toss me up to the stage so I'm sitting on the edge," she whispered, waiting for the techno sound to stop and the music to slow down, "...now," He tossed her up and she landed and crossed her legs, putting the microphone she was holding the whole time back up to her lips.

_I try my best to satisfy_  
_But all you do is wave me good-bye_  
_I don't know what I'm gonna do_  
_But I'm so crazy about you_

As she sang, she grazed her hand over Kakashi's chest and shoulders, before jumping landing back down on to the floor for the next verse, circling Kakashi and trailing her hand around him.

_Even if I don't know where to start_  
_Even if my love is tearing me apart_  
_I just know that you and me_  
_We were always meant to be_

She put her back against him and slid down his body and back up as she started the next verse, almost stopped in her singing when he tightly grabbed her hips and spun her around to face him. She continued to sing, swaying her body and putting her hand on his shoulder like it was part of the song, his gaze intent on her.

_You are my light in the dark_  
_You are the beating in my heart_  
_Let me hold you now_  
_Just like days before you start to cry_

She grabbed his hand and lifted it above herself to twirl again, but instead he picked her up, arm under her legs and an arm supporting her back and spun her gently, so she could sing while being swung. She tossed her head back as she did, wrapping an arm around his neck for support.

_You are my light in the dark_  
_You are the beating in my heart_  
_But that is not enough_  
_Will I ever be by your side_

Another musical break started and he set her down on the floor, pulling her tightly against his body and bending her backwards, and she took the moment to whisper, "One more line left after this break." He didn't say anything or nod, just continued dancing, but she assumed he got it. Then he did something unexpected. Some kind of swinging jazz move, he grabbed her waist and picked her up, slinging her legs behind his back and reaching around back with his other arm as he did so, catching the back of her knees and swinging her up to face him, wrapping her legs around his waist. Then leaned her back and spun her in a circle, before setting her down. She smirked to herself and put her hand on his chest and walked him backwards to his seat and pushed him down into it, then sang the last line.

_You're my angel in the night"_

The room was dead silent after the music ended, then a roaring applause started and some people stood up and started cheering. Kat was breathing heavily and smiled excitedly, before saying into the microphone. "Thank you everybody! And please thank my dance partner Kakashi. I pulled him into it unexpected, but figured the song needed a dance in it, and he did great!" Everyone cheered louder, and Kat beamed, looking down at Kakashi. He wasn't laughing or smiling, he was staring up at Kat, an unreadable expression on his face. She frowned and almost asked what was wrong until a middle aged couple ran up to her and the woman hugged her excitedly.

"Oh my God, you were amazing! I've never seen you around before, are you famous from somewhere?" The woman asked hurridly.

"Um, no," Kat answered, and the man replied, almost interrupting her, "Young lady that was fantastic. Amazing. It was like a live dance show. Your partner here...wait Kakashi Hatake?" Kat nodded, and the man said, "Well, who knew the man could dance. But that was astounding, how would you like to come by every Thursday night and end our kareoke time with a song and dance? We always move tables over for dancing after kareoke ends, and it's the perfect thing for signaling the singing is done, yet the dancing is starting. We would pay you."

"P-pay me?!" Kat squeaked, Naruto and Hinata staring at her in shock, Sauske's expression blank, yet staring at her, and Kakashi still had the undreadable expression on his face. Actually hadn't said a word yet.

"Yes, pay you." The woman answered. "You would bring so much business in, do you know any instruments too?" Kat nodded and mentioned her guitar and the woman screeched, "Girl we could make you famous here!"

"But..." Kat started.

The man shook his head at his wife, "Sweetheart, look at her face, she doesn't want to be famous." He looked at Kat again, "We'll pay you for every performance you're able to do, and won't advertise. This will just be a local gig, and if people choose to talk, so be it. Can Mr. Hatake dance with you every night as well?"

"Um, I don't know, I'd have to talk to him," Kat stuttered, as he still was silent.

The man nodded, "You talk to him and come back to us after you find out his answer, I know who he is so I know there are times he's going to be gone. We'll leave you kids alone, but first I'm Naoki Hikaru and this is Kiku, my wife. You come by and let us know your decision, come along dear." The woman smiled brightly at Kat, before taking the microphone from her and walking off with her husband.

Kat turned her gaze back down to Kakashi, "Are you okay?" She leaned closer, not realizing her bodice slightly gaped, exposing more of her breasts and giving Kakashi a view down her dress.

Immediately Kakashi grabbed her hand and stood up, dragging her out the door. "We need to talk." was all he said.

"What? About what?" she protested as he dragged her out of the bar. Naruto and Hinata exchanged confused looks, and Sauske narrowed his eyes slightly at the couple leaving.

* * *

"Kakashi, what is this about? Stop. I can walk dammit you don't have to drag me." Kat finally snapped at him.

He didn't let her go and just commented, "You'd dilly-dally then."

"I don't "dilly-dally" and I sure don't know where you came up with that sentiment, now were the hell are we going and why do we have to talk?" Kat snapped again. Kakashi ignored her, not letting her hand go. "Dammit Kakashi," she jerked him into a nearby alleyway to prevent on-lookers from seeing their upcoming fight. "Now what the hell is your problem you..."

Kakashi shoved her against the wall with his body, causing Kat to gasp, and he leaned down with a hard voice, "We are going home. Stop talking." He grabbed her hand and started walking again towards the apartment.

"But, why?" Kat started. Was he mad at her? "Kakashi that didn't explain anything that...Kakashi stop dammit." She jerked his hand backwards, yet instead of stopping to talk, he just took the moment to swing her up into his arms and kept walking. "What the? Kakashi, I..."

"There's the apartment, see? You can stop complaining now, we're already there," he stated, and entered the apartment building and carried her up the stairs.

"Kakashi for the love of God put me down you're going to drop me!" Kat yelled, throwing both arms around his neck and staring down at the stairs they were passing. Again he ignored her until they got to the door and ordered, "Open the door."

Kat glared at him, "Aren't you going to say please? I swear, where the hell your manners went tonight is..." Kakashi kneed the door, aiming his knee at the knob, shaking it loose and letting the door swing open, then entered and kicked it shut behind him.

Kat stared wide eyed at the door behind him, "Is that all it takes? What the hell, we need to buy a new door knob for that thing Kakashi...mmpfh." He dropped her legs as soon as he slammed the door shut and pushed her back against it with his body, dropping his cloth covered mouth to her lips and interrupting her sentence.

Kakashi knew it was wrong. God he knew it was wrong, it would make things awkward. They just met. There were so many things that were perfect reasons to not do this, but he didn't care anymore. Dancing with her, feeling her toned, curvy body rubbing against his, the way she sang staring right into his eyes almost like she was singing just to him. The frustration he'd been feeling all day. He just snapped. It took all he had not to drag her out while she talked to the owners of the bar about a possible opportunity or ravish her in front of the whole crowd as they danced. Now he just didn't care. Suddenly he felt her arms snake around his neck and felt her push her body even tighter against his. He moaned softly as she wriggled tightly against him, feeling her push into his erection. He felt her tongue try to enter his mouth and heard her growl, before snatching the mask down with her hand before kissing him deeply, slipping her tongue into his mouth on a groan.

Kakashi murmured in pleasure at the skin on skin contact, he usually kept his mask on during any of his affairs, but right now he needed this. Pure contact, no barriers. He ran hands down over her waist to her hips, then under her thighs, lifting her up slightly to wrap her legs around his waist. As soon as she did so, he ground his erection into her core, causing her to gasp and moan loudly into his mouth, a hand going up and ripping his hiate-ate off his head before clenching her hand into his hair, grinding her hips against his.

Dear God, this was the hottest thing she'd ever experienced. Kat could barely breathe, she kept gasping for air. All she could think about was getting him inside of her. Right now. Hell, rip clothes, she didn't care. Kakashi left her mouth and put his mouth against her neck, sucking slightly then biting hard, while sliding his hand up and squeezing her breast, elicting a loud moan from her. "Oh, Kakashi. More."

Kakshi lifted his head a bit, breathing hard at those words. He needed to stop. "Kat, I..." he stopped on a groan when she in turn bit his neck.

"Stop talking," she mimicked his earlier words, grazing her nails against her back before running her hands to the front of his shirt, attempting to push off the silk overshirt he was wearing.

Fuck it. He slanted his mouth over her's again and kissed her deeply, their tongues tangling together and moaning into each other's mouths. Her hand slid down to fumble with the button of his pants, her fingers grazing his erection and he groaned, "Touch me." She complied and rubbed her fingers over his erection still encased in his jeans, well what she could reach, his waist was still trapping her and he moaned at her minstrations, grinding against her. He needed to be in her now. He shot his hand down to the front of his pants, fumbling with the button when a knock sounded on the door.

Kakashi jerked his head up. No. Not now. "Kakashi-Sensei?" The voice said.

It was...Sakura? What the hell?

Kat was still breathing heavily, but silently, and mouthed, "Tell her to go away."

He almost complied until Sakura said, "Kakashi-Sensei? I need to talk to you, about Kat."

Kat growled almost silently, glaring at Kakashi like it was his fault. Kakashi sighed and let Kat down slowly, biting his lip as the way she ground herself against him every inch down, and bit his neck slightly before waltzing away into HIS bedroom, and shutting the door silently.

Kakashi pulled up his mask and fixed his shirt, buttoning it so the long shirt tails would cover his erection and grabbed his hiate and put it on before opening the door with a smile, "Sorry Sakura, I was in the bathroom, what is it you needed to talk about?"

"Is she here?" Sakura asked, widening her eyes at the newly decorated and cleaned room, but saying nothing about it.

That's right, no one could sense Kat. "No," he lied smoothly. "We were at the kareoke bar tonight, after we made it home she went for a walk to relax. What's wrong?"

Sakura sighed and sat down, "I don't trust her."

"And?"

Sakura glared at Kakashi, "I talked to Tsunade and she said I'm not to make any issues within the team about her or start any rumors. She didn't seem concerned at all at her special skills."

"Then why are you?"

"Because she's hiding something," she snapped back. "I thought you as team leader should know. I know you're not dumb enough to seduce a stranger or anything like that, but you need to know this anyways."

Yea. Not dumb enough. Kakashi almost facepalmed. Yea right, then what was he doing earlier? Well wait, she seduced him first. With that dance and song. That sounded better, that she was seducing him. Then again, she wasn't the one to kiss him first. He brought himself back to Sakura's comment and replied, "We all hide something in our pasts Sakura, you don't know anything about my past, does that mean you don't trust me either?"

"I do trust you, but her skills and secret background, there's something there."

Kakashi raised a brow, "Are you jealous Sakura?"

"No," she snapped. "What is it with people, Tsunade and Sauske said the same thing."

Ah, so that's why she was so mad after speaking with the Hokage, and she had spoken to Sauske too. "Well if there's three people asking it I'd assume you'd need to think it over Sakura."

She glared at him, "I'm not, now drop it. If she turns around and betrays us all I won't be surprised."

"The Hokage told you not to make issues or start rumors Sakura, isn't this making an issue? I understand your concern, but this is only her second day here. Give her a chance."

Sakura snorted, "Whatever," and stomped out the door, slamming it behind her.

Sighing, Kakashi rubbed his eyes and looked up when his bedroom door opened, a concerned looking Kat looking at him. The lust gone from both of their faces. "Kakashi...is she going to brand me a traitor to the leaf just to get rid of me?"

"I don't know," Kakashi started, "But I think we definitely both need to talk to Tsunade. And, uh, about what just happened, um..."

Kat raised her hand to him, stopping him. "Don't apologize, I was into it just as much as you were. I understand it wouldn't be right to start anything, no matter how much we want to."

Kakashi nodded, sighing again. He needed a cold shower. An icy, long, cold shower. Apparently Kat had the same idea in mind, as she entered her bedroom muttering, "I need a fucking cold shower." And slammed the door behind her. Great. They were both extremely sexually frustrated, yet pride and common sense was keeping them apart. He stalked to his bedroom to change, when he heard a sudden popping sound from Kat's room that was followed by a soft sob.

Was she crying? What was that sound? He walked to her bedroom door, and knocked slightly before opening the door, "Kat, are you okay? I'm sorry about..." the words stuck in his throat.

Kat was sitting on the bed, and there in the middle of the floor sat a large poster sized picture of a family, X's crossed out on each one of their faces except the one of the little girl. Words written in what looked like blood sprawled across the bottom saying, "You're next." Under the window across the room was a large black panther, crouching and growling at him. It's back almost up to his waist. "Kat look out!" He jumped in front of her as the panther pounced.

"Emi DOWN." Kat snapped, the panther stopping mid-pounce and falling short of her target. She landed with a growl, eyeing Kakashi. "This is Kakashi, he's my roommate, and a friend." Kat stated, motioning for the panther to jump up onto the bed with her. The large cat replied, "Yes mistress. I am sorry, Kakashi." before leaping onto the bed, Kat laying an arm around her.

"That...that panther is...is yours?" Kakashi managed to stutter, staring with wide eyes.

"Yes," was all Kat said, gently stroking the large cat's smooth fur. "Her name is Emi."

"Um, why...why didn't you mention her before?"

Kat raised a brow at the question, "I just got here yesterday, and said I had many skills. Large cat summons are rare and people don't appreciate them so I don't advertise much, but I love them."

"Them?"

"All of them. Emi is the tracker of the group. I have two more panthers, and a tiger. Hoshi and Kaede are the other two panthers, and Kiku is the tiger, their leader." Kat stated matter of factly.

He froze, that was almost impossible. It took mass amounts of chakra to summon animals, even small ones. He had multiple dogs, mostly for tracking, but having one large cat in itself was rare. Four of them was unheard of.

"I...heard you sob and...I thought..." Kakashi dropped his gaze to the paper, then back up to Emi.

"The man thought I had come to do you harm," Emi replied for him, licking her paw. "I would never harm mistress, but I can see how you would think I would."

Kat shook her head, looking down at Emi and rubbing her fur. "No, she brought me this warning she found at the last place I resided. She was keeping watch on my old place while I came here, to either hold them off if they found where I headed and lead them a different way, or bring news."

"Is that why you didn't use your chakra earlier this morning? You were using it for Emi?"

Kat shot him a confused look and shook her head, "No, I had her cut off from my chakra so she was sustaining her own, she needs to return soon which is why she came here, aside from bringing news."

"Which is?"

Kat gazed solmnly up at him, and then looked away, "They're catching up."

"Who?" What was she talking about? Did this have anything to do with her help to the Leaf Villiage, or was this something from her past?

"I..." Kat started, seemingly unable to find the right words.

Kakashi walked over and picked up the poster and inspected it, narrowing his eyes at the little blonde girl then turning his gaze to Kat. "This girl is you...was this your family?"

"Yes." Was all she said, her eyes down cast looking at Emi, who had put a paw on her leg for comfort.

"Mistress, you cannot yet tell him the full truth. It's not time."

"What are you talking about? Time for what?" Kakashi stared at the two, wondering what they were hiding.

"Emi I don't think I have a choice. Kakashi can help keep the other's suspicions at bay if he knows, and..."

"But it could alter..." Emi started and Kat shook her head, shushing her. And looked up to Kakashi.

"Do you trust me?" She stated plainly, eyes wide and unemotionless, not full of the desire she felt for him earlier. This was the warrior, the shinobi from a fallen village, the woman who traveled alone for a decade with no help, no friends, no nothing.

"Kat, I..." Kakashi started and she raised up her hand, silencing him.

"If you trust me, then you will understand there are some things I can't tell you Kakashi. No matter how much I want to. I want to tell you everything. However, Emi is right. Though I will tell you more, well, things that won't affect anything later on."

Kakashi raised a brow. What did she mean by that? He pondered it, then finally nodded. She hadn't lied to him so far with what little she's let him know, and plus he wanted to trust her. He wanted her to open up to him. She would tell him if he was in danger at least, he knew that for a fact.

Kat sighed and stood up, looking down at Emi. "Would you like me to summon Hoshi or Kaede? You need to get some rest. And either of them are capable of creating a false trail.

Emi nodded, "Yes. Summon Hoshi. She is the best of the two, and I have been working with her personally on widening her tracking skills, in return for her teaching me some of her fighting skills."

"Very well, thank you Emi. You have no idea how much I appreciate your help," she scratched behind Emi's ear a bit, elicting a slight purr.

"I know mistress, we don't know what we would do without you." Emi replied. "Kakashi, keep her safe." She ended before she disappeared in a puff of smoke. Immediately Kat pricked her finger and pressed it to the floor of her room, and a large, spotted panther appeared.

"Mistress," she bowed her head slightly, before looking to Kakashi, "Is this a friend?"

"Yes, this is Kakashi."

Hoshi bowed her head slightly to Kakashi as well, and he returned the gesture before she turned back to Kat. "What do you need mistress?"

"Emi has found proof the men have found my former residence, and brought along a threat they left. She created a small false trail for them to follow, suggesting that I have headed to the far South of Fire Country. However, her chakra was waning, and needed to return. She stated that she has been training you in her skills, and suggested I summon you to help finish creating a false trail, and keep an eye on them from afar." Kat stated, arms crossing behind her back almost like a military informant. Kakashi watched her. Still dressed in her evening garb she looked like a normal, beautiful woman. Then here she was, giving out orders like a general. It was a stark contrast.

Hoshi nodded, "I suspected they were getting nearer, they are getting too close. I will do as you ask of me mistress."

"Separate our chakra," Kat said, watching as Hoshi nodded and nipped the pad of her paw, drawing blood, and creating an X over the blood spot Kat had put on the floor. "If you need to, come back immediately. I would rather have a town shocked by a panther summon than have them find me here. And Hoshi...please be careful."

"I will mistress. Be safe."

Kat nodded and opened the window and Hoshi leaped out, landing on a low, nearby building before running off silently into the night. Then she turned to Kakashi, "Let me change quick, you too, and lets go for a walk and find somewhere quiet to talk. I don't want to be interrupted like earlier," she added the last part dryly, some of her personality emerging through the cold facade she was wearing now.

Kakashi nodded again, "Alright," and left, closing her bedroom door shut behind him, and stared at the door. Was Sakura possibly right? But in a different way? Not that Kat would betray them, but that Kat brought trouble with her? It couldn't be helped, it's apparent someone, or some people, were looking for her. She had said she hadn't eaten the last few days of her travels. Perhaps she really was on the run like Naruto had asked. He sighed and entered his bedroom to change. He admitted to himself he was almost scared of what she was going to prepare to tell him.

* * *

Kakashi looked up as Kat exited her bedroom in a t-shirt and shorts, and her hair down loose, wavy from the earlier hair style she had it in. Kakashi himself had of course changed to his jonin attire. She silently went to the door and put on her flat sandals before softly saying, "Let's go." He followed her out and down the stairs, then when they reached outside they walked side by side. Kakashi kept glancing down at her, her gaze fixated ahead and almost lifeless. He had the urge to reach out to her, to give her comfort, but was resisting it until he thought he saw a tear in her eye. Apparently she wasn't so cold as she liked to play.

He slid a hand out of his pocket and slid his hand into hers and squeezed it gently, softly saying while looking ahead. "It'll be alright." She said nothing in reply, but squeezed gently back and didn't try to pull her hand away. He wondered where they were going, until he saw that she was leading him to the abandoned training field they were at earlier. She paused and looked around, seeing a fallen tree and walked over and sat on the trunk.

He let go of her hand as she sat down and stood in front of her. "What did you need to tell me, and what can you tell me?"

She clawed the bark with her nails silently, staring off to the side before saying softly, "There are some things I can't tell you and without them, my story will seem broken, missing areas, almost even to not make sense. So bear with me please." He nodded, looking down at her, and she took a deep breath.

"As you know, I was part of the Villiage Hidden in the Sky. I became a jonin at age 6 because of my...diverse skill. Because the Village lacked shinobi, they pushed the ones they had to become the best. No fun, no nothing, especially for me. I was born with a gekka genkai, one so rare that it only shows up in my family heritage after so many generations, so I was pushed even harder. Not only that, but I'm able to use all chakra natures."

Kakashi interrupted, "That's impossible, what is your gekka genkai? What's so important and rare about it?"

Kat shook her head sadly, looking down, "I can't tell you. It's not time."

"What do you mean by that? You and Emi both said that."

"Please Kakashi, I mean it exactly as I said. It's not time. I can't." Kat looked up at him pleadingly, hope that he would believe her. Finally he nodded, signaling her to continue.

"The Sky Village, though small and few shinobi, was one that was especially known for it's assassins. All shinobi or ninja are technically assassins, but we never engaged unless we had to. Ever. That's why I was a bit confused at the training session this morning. Everyone just running into each other, and then Sauske was getting mad about it. Awhile before the raid, there was beginning to be some...unrest, among my family, beginning with my father. He was scared of me." She started slowly, tip-toeing the subject carefully to not reveal something too important.

"Why was he scared of you?"

She stayed silent for a moment, before answering, "Aside from my gekka genkai. I was too talented, and well, emotionless I guess I could explain it. I overheard him talking one day. I was a...monster. A tool. I found out later he had been scared of me since I was young and it was first revealed I was born with the families birth trait, because it had activated on it's own when I was four."

Kakashi's eye widened. Gekka genkais only reveal themselves during training or a stressful battle situation usually, what could have happened at four? "Why did it reveal itself so early?"

Instead of stuttering and hesitating like her earlier words, she said flatly, "My father tried to molest me."

"Oh, Kat." Kakashi felt his heart drop.

Kat continued emotionlessly, "If it wasn't for the fact that it had just unlocked it probably would have killed him. Even so, he was in the hospital for weeks. After that, he left me alone for the most part, and I got pushed into the ninja academy immediately. I never assumed he'd be terrified of his own child." She spat out the last sentence in disgust.

"Did he ever..." Kakashi started, fearing the answer, then feeling a great relief when she shook her head, smiling slightly.

"No. He never came near me since, nor would he approach other young girls when they were near me." She didn't elaborate on that, and Kakashi's blood boiled. What a sick man.

"Back to the unrest forming," Kat started again, changing the subject, "My father was attempting to lure the village into fearing me and storming me out of town. However, no one believed him. Being a highly skilled shinobi, I was important there. Besides, no one knew of my gekka genkai except my immediate family. It's something that needs to be kept secret until it's time."

"There she said it again. What time is she referring to?" Kakashi thought to himself, nodding for her to continue.

Kat took a deep breath, "The raid was started thanks to my father. He was approached by someone promising him great wealth if he was able to kill me, and promised a high position in this man's future dream. So my father spoke to any rouge ninjas of any high level he could find, and told them that the Sky Village had special items inside that could help them take over other countries if they wished. And that whoever killed me would get the biggest share of any valuables they might find. He said destroy the town. I know all of this, because I overheard it. Obviously, many accepted. I didn't know what day he was planning but I had gone to the man that portrayed the Sora-Kage and told him what he was planning and he just laughed it off. I say portrayed, because our village was too small and wasn't technically a ninja village, but since he was leader, he made himself known as that. My father was one of his council men. So I went to my mother. She told me no matter what I had to live and that when the raid hit, I had to run. If I fought, I could reveal something, or I could die. During the night of the raid, my whole family was murdered...and I ran, just like my mother said. I remember crying the whole time." She looked up at Kakashi, tears forming in her eyes, "Do you know how hard it is knowing you have the ability to save an entire village including your family, but can't just because of who you are? You can't because if you're revealed or if you die, something even more terrible could happen than just a fallen village?" She started sobbing, putting her hands to her face. "God I remember their screams. The screams of the whole village and the fires, and everytime I think back or see a picture of my family all I can remember are their screams. I don't even have anything of them left."

"Kat..." Kakashi pulled her up and wrapped her tightly in his arms, resting his cheek against the top of her head as she cried into her chest. "Shh, don't cry, please." He rubbed her back gently, his mind racing. What kind of powers does she have that she needed to be kept secret? She grew up as a tool, and it seemed the only one that cared for her is her mother and perhaps her siblings, though she never said anything about them, and now they were gone. She's spent her whole life alone. No friends, no family, no one caring about her. He felt tears prick his own eyes, thinking of the joyful, bright smile she beamed at him earlier today. Her angelic voice, the way she danced with him, like she was living life to the fullest and she hadn't a care in the world. Then here was that strong woman, trembling in his arms and crying her heart out. They were like two completely different people, trapped in the same person.

"You do have something of them left Kat," he whispered silently, "You have your memories of them, and I saw that picture, you look like your mother. Exactly like her, it was uncanny," earning a choked laugh and a loud sniffle.

"I always thought she was the most beautiful woman I'd seen."

"Well, I'd have to say she's the second most beautiful, since I've seen you." Kakashi flirted gently, trying to get her to cheer up a little, and he earned a playful scowl, then a grateful, wobbly smile.

"Thank you Kakashi, I suppose I should finish my story before I cry so much that I can't talk," she laughed a bit, rubbing her face, and started to lean away until he pulled her back into his chest, holding her and rubbing her back gently. "Go on," was all he said.

She wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head against his chest, listening to his calm heartbeat and feeling his chest rise and fall with each breath, and she could feel it relaxing her. "Anyways, after the raid, the village was destroyed as everyone knows. The only thing I believe wasn't destroyed was the old family vault on the outskirts of town. My father never knew about it, only my mother and I, as the trait was passed through her side of the family. I have never gone back to check, I haven't been in that area since...yea. Anyways, the Sky Village shinobi took out quite a few, but there were still many left, including my father. If you remember in that picture there was no adult male. That was because that picture was of my mother and all of my siblings and me. I had taken nothing with me. No food, no water, no spare clothes or weapons. I was just in my pajamas, shirt and shorts, and barefoot, yet I ran for days. I came across a small village and a hotel owner was nice enough to put me up for a few days so I could rest and bought me some clothes. I had always heard through our teachers at the Sky Village that the Leaf Village was, well weak. No offense. The Leaf cared and trusted too much, opened their doors too easily. I never considered it a bad thing, I always thought it sounded lovely. Then when I was left with absolutely nothing, I figured the Leaf would be my best bet. The only thing I knew how to do was be a shinobi, and I couldn't try to hide and fit in anywhere. If I had, once my father found me he would destroy the whole town, and has multiple times in these past years when he thought I was hiding out in them. When I arrived at the Leaf, I didn't want my presence known, so I had snuck into the Hokage's office where the Third was sitting. I had been running for days without stopping to reach the Leaf, so I admit my entrance wasn't the most graceful."

Kakashi stopped rubbing her back for a moment, "What do you mean?"

"Well, as I swung in through the open window and landed, I ended up tripping on a chair and falling over, then begging the Hokage while laying on my back tangled with the chair not to kill me and hear me out." Kat admitted embarrassedly, and Kakashi chuckled, returning to lightly moving his hand over her back.

"I didn't really know what humor was then, so when he commented about the chair not attacking him but thanking me for saving him from it, I was dumbstruck. He looked at me oddly, and came to the conclusion I definitely wasn't from around here. I was scared if I lied he'd turn me out so I spilled the whole truth, except what my gekka genkai was and anything like that. I told him like I'm telling you now, that I can't tell because it wasn't time and no one could know, and he understood thankfully. When I told him my father was still looking for me I started crying. It had been three weeks since the raid and I hadn't barely stopped to rest or eat, nor had time to grieve. Then he proposed an offer. After staying at the Leaf a few days to recouperate, that was more of his demand than anything and he let me stay in one of the spare rooms in the Hokage's mansion, he offered the deal I slightly explained to you earlier. Since I had to constantly travel to keep away from the men as I had no one to help me kill them, he told me to keep my ears and eyes open for anything of value to the Leaf, and ask simple questions here and there. Whether it be a wanted man, people needing a ninja for something, or if there was unrest forming between nations, he wanted to know. Also, though he had only asked me to a handful of times, to assassinate someone that was posing an immediate threat to the village or the Fire Countries leaders. In return, he'd give me a high-level jonin pay monthly, directing it straight to an account I could access anywhere, and saying when the time came...I could make the Leaf my home." Kat finally ended softly. "I attended his funeral, sort of. I propped myself up in a nearby tree. I felt awful I wasn't here to help him, though I knew I couldn't have intervened if I had wanted to. It was meant to be. I just wish I had had another chance to thank him or talk to him." Kat sighed, burrowing her face into Kakashi's chest, wiping her tears on his shirt, and he said nothing.

"Then, when Tsunade became Hokage, I went to her office immediately with a folder the Third had given me. I was to show it to the next Hokage in case something happened to him, I suspect he knew his time was short. Tsunade is a very...emotional woman. When she found out what happened, then that I had agreed to the Third's plan and haven't had a home in almost ten years she wasn't too pleased about it. A few weeks ago she heard some whispers of rumors going around about a possible large threat so she sent for me. Asking me to settle here undercover, as I had been in other villages to gather information. When I left, I was suspecting that my father was catching up to me again, and my suspicions were confirmed when Emi appeared in my bedroom with that poster. The reason I sobbed was not only that picture, but that if I stay you all are in danger." She ended softly, pulling away gently. "I don't want anyone of you to hurt, but it's dangerous if I stay. At the same time I'm not able to leave."

"Why not?" Kakashi asked, resisting the urge to hug her again, she just looked so sad.

Kat shook her head in reply, then gazed up at the cloudy sky. "You'll know soon. If need be I will take my stand here and risk exposing myself before letting the village come to harm...or you. I can promise you that," she lowered her gaze to his as she promised, a hard, strong look forming in them.

"Kat, you have friends now. We'll help you. That way you can fight them, defeat them, then prepare for whatever it is you need to wait for until it's time without exposing yourself." Kakashi laid a hand on her shoulder, smiling. "You came and turned my life upside down in two days, now that I actually know more of your past, and about you, I want to help you even more. You got Naruto to admit he was in love with a girl that'd been in love with him for years within a day, and you just wowed a bar full of people and by the next day everyone is going to be talking of your amazing skill in just music alone. Like Naruto said, you're part of our team now, and our friend."

Kat smiled up at Kakashi, tears forming in her eyes, "You understand I can't tell you some things? I don't want you feeling betrayed when you find out things I never told you yet, or getting mad."

"I understand," he said softly, "I do have one question if you can tell me. Who is the man that hired your father to do this?"

Kat looked up at him and sighed a bit before looking away, "I can't say for sure. It's not time whether I was positive or not. However his goal is not just harming the Leaf, it's much bigger than that."

Kakashi's eye widened, "What do you mean?" She shook her head in reply, and Kakashi replied, "Kat. If you know who this man is, why wouldn't you try to defeat him now, instead of waiting for the "time."

Kat shot her gaze back to him, "Kakashi, I can't..."

"Kat, we could all help you, we could end it all right here, right now. We..."

"No." She said in a hard voice, narrowing her eyes. "I will say only this. If we don't wait and we try to defeat him now, we'll all fail. Now please Kakashi."

He stared at her and nodded stiffly. He didn't understand all this waiting for the right times. How would she know anyways? "Kat, how do you know when it's time, How do you know a lot of this?"

Kat stiffened, before softly saying, "I can't say, though I will tell you one part of it. It is written."

"Written in what?"

Kat shook her head, pausing slightly before saying, "I can't say. Just let it be Kakashi. I'm sorry I can't tell you more. I want to, I really do, but I can't."

Kakashi sighed, "It's alright Kat, I understand. Why don't we go home and get some rest. It's been a long day." He put a hand on her back and urged her to walk back home, and she nodded.

They entered the apartment silently and removed their shoes, the walk home just as silent as they walked side by side. Kat walked straight to her bedroom and Kakashi grabbed her hand and softly said, "I just wanted to thank you, for telling me about your past and a little more about you who are."

Kat nodded and smiled a bit before softly replying back, "You're welcome, and thank you for listening and understanding." She gently squeezed his hand before she entered her bedroom, closing the door softly behind her.

Kakashi stood outside of her door for a moment before entering his own bedroom and shutting it quietly. So much had happened in the past few days it just seemed unreal. It seemed like a longer span of time. He sat on his bed without undressing and thought about his conversation with Kat at the training field. She was right about one thing, without the missing pieces what she said seemed unbelievable. How could one person have a gekka genkai such as that to be so powerful as to save a full village of people with little to no effort, that had to be kept such a secret for some future event she couldn't say why? He suspected she knew what was coming. Did that mean she could tell the future? "No," he thought to himself, If she could, she could have known the reactions of Sakura and Sauske after fighting and using her healing chakra. And she would have known about the raid long before she overheard her father as she claimed." Perhaps she could only see tid bits of important information? She said her family vault was untouched. What if they were able to find it and open it?

No, it had information about the gekkai genkai, and since she needs to keep it secret until it was "time" she would be against anyone going there except her. But, perhaps if she had a group go with her and she went in alone? She could get any important files or documents from there. Then again, she didn't say she needed to go there, just that the vault was untouched and her father as far as she knew didn't know about it. Was her gekka genkai part of the reason she was able to have so many different skills? She still had barely revealed any of them however except her assassin skills and tai-jutsu, and healing chakra. What else could she know?

Immediately there was a poof in front of him, and Pakkun appeared with a "Yo boss," as he curled up at the foot of the bed.

Kakashi raised a brow, "Problems at home?"

"Nani just had a litter of pups as you know. They decided "Uncle Pakki" was their new playmate in the middle of the night, yet "Uncle Pakki" needs sleep." Pakkun grumbled, laying his tired head down and yawning. "Love them pups, really do, but they got too much energy for me."

Kakashi smiled a little. Nani was part of his summoning crew, and she and another dog and gotten together and started a family. All the pups definitely were adorable. Pakkun usually couldn't appear without Kakashi summoning him, however he was able to pop in and out as he pleased in his own house. Kakashi had drawn up a seperate small contract specifically for him for that, and Pakkun was also able to come and go at other times.

Pakkun looked up at Kakashi, "Boss, you alright? You look like someone just burned your favorite book."

Kakashi sighed and nodded, laying his hand on Pakkun's head and scratching slightly, "I'm alright."

"Is it your new woman?"

He scowled, "What new woman?"

Pakkun rolled his eyes, "The one who's scent is all over you. She likes dogs, doesn't she?"

"I never asked. I will in the morning." Kakashi replied. "And she's not my woman. She's my roommate. A lot has happened in the past two days Pakkun. See what happens when you don't show up more."

He got a snort in reply, "If she was just your roommate, then why is her scent all over your bed too?"

"Uh, well..." Kakashi stuttered but Pakkun interrupted him. "It's none of my business who you have fun with, just don't like to see you upset and all Boss. Plus you never get upset over a woman like this."

Kakashi shook his head, choosing to ignore that last comment, getting up and starting to undress. "She didn't upset me. Just we had a long talk, and she's got a troubled past."

"Uh huh." was all he got in reply to that before Pakkun yawned again and closed his eyes. "Whatever you say Boss. Just I never seen you this head over heels for a woman before, especially one you just met."

"Hey I never said..." Kakashi started, but stopped when Pakkun started snoring. Great. That dog was either faking it or he really could fall asleep that fast. He sighed and undressed before getting into bed, still wearing his mask and boxers but nothing else. "I'm not head over heels," he grumbled to himself. "Just a new friend that happens to be a pile of contradictions and mysteries." Either way, perhaps now that Kat opened up to him more things would start to get easier.

* * *

"Boss wake up!"

"Oof," Kakashi winced as Pakkun jumped and landed his full weight on his chest. He was either just a big pug or he REALLY needed to lose some weight.

"What is it Pakkun it's..." he blinked sleepily at his bedstand clock, "Three in the morning."

"There's a cat here," was all Pakkun replied, growling.

"Alright, then go shoo it away," Kakashi replied unthinking, rolling over and trying to go back to sleep.

"Will do Boss," Pakkun growled back, and jumped off the bed running towards the door, leaping up and turning the handle with his muzzle.

"I don't know why Pakkun had to wake me up over a stupid cat," Kakashi muttered to himself, beginning to doze off. "Then again, I wonder how a cat got in." Oh, right. Kat's cats. He almost giggled to himself at the irony in his groggy state before he jerked awake. Oh shit, KAT'S cats. Immediately he heard Pakkun barking, a loud growl and Kat swearing.

Kakashi leapt out of bed and burst into Kat's room, and yelled, "Enough!" bringing the room to dead silence except a large white, spotted panther, who growled at him.

"But Boss, you told me to shoo the cat away." Pakkun interjected, earning Kakashi a scowl from Kat who was wrapped in the throw blanket that was tossed across the foot of the bed.

"Oh you did, did you?" She growled at Kakashi, and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I was still asleep, I thought he meant like, a CAT cat. Like a stray one, not yours, I...sorry," he sighed finally after stuttering his way through it, rubbing his eyes.

Kat shook her head and turned to the large cat, "Enough Kaede, Kakashi is a friend, and apparently this is Kakashi's friend."

Kaede looked with disgust at Pakkun and sat down, curling her tail around herself and saying nothing.

"Is everything okay Kat? It's three in the morning." Kakashi finally asked, leaning down and pulling Pakkun a little farther away from Kaede to help ease tension in the room between the two.

"Yes, everything's fine. Kaede had just gotten word from Hoshi and had wanted to just visit. So far they don't know where I am, but with the light false trail Emi started, they're already heading in a different direction, and shouldn't come anywhere near this area of Fire Country. Hoshi is following at a distance to see if she needs to direct them away still or if they turn this way. Thank you again Kaede, would you like to stay for awhile?"

She raised a cat like brow at Pakkun, then at Kakashi and purred spitefully, "I don't know, I already see two dogs here, are there more I should be aware of?"

Kat snickered when Kakashi frowned, then Pakkun started in, "You got a problem with dogs you walking floor rug?"

"As a matter of fact yes. I'm concerned that as you see me as a floor rug, you're going to be tempted to urinate all over me." Kaede purred sweetly, tail lightly twitching, almost eager for a fight.

"Why you..." Pakkun growled and Kakashi interrupted, "Pakkun, cease." Then bowed slightly to Kaede, "I apologize for Pakkun and myself. I truly didn't think one of Kat's summons was here when I first woke up."

"Hm..." Kaede murmured, standing up and walking to Kakashi, circling around him and curling her tail around his legs, and Kakashi felt his nerves rise. Her back reached up almost to his waist as well. "Mistress, I approve. This dog knows manners, and I can sense he cares about you. Now if he could train his mutt, well. What an accomplishment that would be."

Kat smirked when Pakkun yelled, "MUTT?! I'll have you know I..."

"Pakkun. I said enough." Kakashi stated coldly, before looking down at Kaede. "Thank you Kaede, I'm glad you approve."

She laughed softly, a light, feline like sound, "Don't be so nervous Kakashi. I know who you are. You are safe."

"Kaede." Kat said softly, shaking her head slightly, and Kaede nodded to her, "Yes mistress. I shall be off. I would stay, but Emi still needs to rest. Be safe mistress. Kakashi." She nodded to Kakashi, before disappearing.

"The nerve of that cat," Pakkun stuttered, "And from the sounds of it there are MORE? What's wrong with dogs, huh?"

"Speaking of which, I'm assuming you are Kakashi's," Kat stated, looking down at Pakkun.

"And I assume you're his bitch." Pakkun retorted.

"Ex-CUSE me?" Kat widened her eyes and glared at Kakashi. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"No, no. Bitch as in female, sheesh." Pakkun answered for Kakashi, who looked like he was about to bolt for it. "Don't you know that's what female dogs are called?"

"Gee, no, I never actually spoke to a dog per-say. I'm pleased to know that anyone who has called me a bitch was really just calling me a dog. I'm not sure whether I feel better about that fact or not," Kat said dryly. "I'm Kat, and you're Pakkun?"

He nodded, "Yep. Nice to meet Kakashi's woman finally, I'm heading back to bed though. Later. Night Boss." Was all replied and pattered out Kat's door.

"But I'm not his..." Kat sighed as left. Kakashi would straighten him out later, then looked up at the said man.

"Feel better knowing so far they seem to be heading away?"

"Yes. Kaede woke me up to let me know, knowing I would rest easier. We were only talking for a few minutes before Pakkun rushed in. I want to apologize for her by the way. She's not fond of dogs obviously, or really anybody. Then again, none of them are, but she's just a little more blunt about it."

Kakashi chuckled a bit, "I could tell. I apologize for Pakkun as well. Being a dog, he's not fond of cats. Even if they are the size that they could have him for a snack."

Kat laughed, "He's sure full of spirit though. Let's get some sleep though, I'm still tired, and you need your rest too."

He raised his brow, "Do you need me to tuck you in and read you a story since I'm already here?"

She stuck her tongue out, "No. Shoo. Go to bed," she laughed again. "Goodnight."

He smiled, "Goodnight," and closed the door behind him as he left, glad to see she seemed to be feeling better than she was earlier that night. He went into his room and crawled into his bed, sighing as he wasn't left with much room since Pakkun was taking up more than half a bed. Of course. He shook his head and fell asleep.

* * *

Kat sighed as she stared at the brightening ceiling in the morning light. It looked to be about six-thirty from what the sky looked like outside. She woke up out of nowhere about fifteen minutes ago and now couldn't go back to sleep. She never slept much anyways, though she didn't have any fantastic plans this morning so she had been hoping to sleep in. Her thoughts spun back to last evenings events. The dancing, the hot event at the doorway, then the long talk about her past after Kakashi walked in on her and Emi. She wasn't going to let him know about any of that but he deserved to know. If she wanted help, wanted friends, and wanted to stay, she needed to open up about what she could. Even so she wasn't planning on telling anyone about her summoning animals if need be. Well, there went that plan. At least she figured Kakashi would be silent about it since he sure didn't mention his dog, or dogs, but she was sure he didn't keep them secret. It was a common summoning animal as it was. She was surprised he never asked how she had in fact gotten them, but it probably slipped his mind as she was talking about things a little more important at the time.

She closed her eyes and snuggled back under her covers. The hell with it. Even if she wasn't going to sleep she was going to stay in bed as long as possible. Well, that was her plan anyways until a knock sounded at the window. She growled and opened her eyes, then widened them when she saw it was Sauske at the window. Scowling now, she untangled herself from her covers and marched over the window, yanking it open. "I'm sleeping, go away."

"No you weren't," was all he replied as he came in through the window.

"Hey I didn't say you could come in," Kat gritted out, and Sauske shrugged as he walked around her bed room a bit, before turning to her.

"What did Kakashi need to talk to you about last night that he dragged you out like that?" His voice was emotionless, as was his face during the question.

Kat shrugged, buying herself a slight bit of time before lying, "Apparently he hates dancing. And hates being the center of attention. He pushed me to sing on stage when I was terrified to, so it was a little payback. Better than announcing anything embarrassing about him, right?" She smirked.

Sauske shrugged in return, "At least you were better than Naruto."

This caused Kat to chuckle, "His heart's in the right place, but I think he'd better stick to serenading with pretty words instead of singing."

Sauske didn't say anything, just drifted his gaze about her undecorated room.

"So why are you here? It's a little early, don't you think? Especially when you could have used the front door."

"Hn." was all he replied for saying, "Naruto wants us all to go to breakfast together and go back to the training field."

She raised a brow, "And how did he get you to be his messenger boy?" Sauske raised up a wad of bills as his answer and she smiled, "He keeps throwing his cash around like that he'll be broke by the time his next mission pay comes around."

"He usually is," he commented. "Go wake up Kakashi and meet us there in an hour." he said before heading to the window.

"Um, is Sakura going to be there? Apparently she came to talk to Kakashi last night while I was out and..." Kat started, not sure how to finish. Sauske answered her with a nod before leaving through the window he entered.

"He sure should learn how to use a door," she muttered, going to the window and closing it.

"I agree. Thought maybe you were sneaking a lover in here so early in the morning." A voice replied.

She rolled her eyes, "Thanks Kakashi, so you heard about the training plans for the morning too I'm assuming?" She turned to see him standing in the doorway in his boxers and mask, hair mussed from sleep and his sharingan eye closed. She clenched her teeth tightly and glanced away. Hard to keep to the "no touch" rule with him waltzing around like that. Then again, she wasn't much better. She was dressed in a skimpy tank and shorts so short they almost looked like underwear.

He nodded his reply, watching her as well. He didn't notice what she was wearing last night when he burst in on her with Kaede, but it was definitely noticeable now. He felt a bit self concious at first, since after last nights almost sex session it was obvious they were attracted to each other, and he thought he should be more modest. But if she was going to dress like that then hey, it was only fair.

"Why don't you shower first," Kat said yawning, "I'll start some breakfast and eat while you shower, then you can eat while you wait for me and we can get going."

"Or not..." Kakashi started with a wink, which got a chuckle out of her.

"Very funny, Mr. Always Tardy, but apparently Sakura is going to be there and I'd like to be there on time."

"Right, Sakura," he thought, but didn't comment on it. Just nodded and went to the bathroom to take his shower.

Kat entered the kitchen. "Hm, something fast to make, simple, filling..." she said to herself, rummaging through the cupboards and fridge. Perhaps a small side dish of rice, with a rolled omlet and some toast, with coffee. She didn't feel like cooking anything that took a long time, so she got started, humming to herself softly. She prepared her own meal first, so she could eat then get started on Kakashi's so it would still be hot for him.

* * *

Kakashi took a deep breath as he exited the bathroom, smelling the good smell of coffee and eggs. He usually wasn't much of a breakfast eater, but it felt nice having something prepared for him. Perhaps he could get used to breakfast every morning except for random days when he decided he was hungry so he'd just buy something. "Coffee isn't much of a breakfast," he thought, entering his bedroom to dress.

When Kakashi came out of his bedroom he saw Kat was at the stove, flipping what looked like an omlet in a pan. Her hair was half up and in disarray from sleeping, yet she looked wide awake and not at all upset about cooking. A steaming bowl of rice and coffee already sitting in place. "You're not done cooking yet? I didn't think it took that long."

She looked up and smirked, "I cooked mine and ate before I started yours, so it would be hot for you instead of sitting there cold. I'll remember next time to just let it get cold so I won't take as long."

Kakashi raised his hands in defense, "No, no. It smells wonderful. Thank you Kat."

Her smirk dissolved into a smile, and flipped the omlet onto a plate, turning off the stove and putting the pan on the back burner to cool before washing it. She set the plate at the place she set for him at the table. "Enjoy, unless you used up all the hot water it's my turn for a shower."

"I may have. If I hear you shriek I'll know to use less hot water next time." Kakashi said with a smile. Kat scowled at him good naturedly before going to the bathroom herself. He looked down at the set place at the table for him and smiled softly. Then he noticed she had placed his copy of Icha Icha on the table by his breakfast, no doubt so he could read while he ate. He sat down and picked up his Icha Icha and began eating slowly. She was a good cook, she had stated that and now he had to admit it. It would be a waste to speed through the meal, especially since he didn't have to keep his face under his mask.

"You don't technically have to anyway," a thought whispered to him. "She saw your face last night, remember?" Oh. Right. That. He was surprised she hadn't said anything about seeing his face. Then again, there hasn't been a good moment for her to say something about it. Nothing to do about it now he guessed, aside from just ignoring it or pretending it didn't happen.

Kat exited the bathroom in her training clothes, she had forgotten to throw them in the dryer yesterday, so she dried them while she showered, after seperating them from the rest of the laundry. They were just slightly damp, but clean, so she ignored it. They'd dry soon enough. Plus then she at least remembered to toss the rest of the clothes in the dryer after she dressed. Kakashi looked up from the table as she entered the room putting up her into a high pony tail and commented, "That was fast. I hear you remembered to the throw the laundry in the dryer too."

"Yea, because you didn't think so," she retorted, going back in her room to retrieve her weapons pouch and kunai holder before coming back out.

"Why, why should I have to do the laundry now that you're here Kat," Kakashi replied with a wide, innocent smile visible around his eye.

"You better watch out, I may get you for that in training today," she winked in return, causing Kakashi to sweat drop.

"I'll remember, I promise. Would you also like me to shine your shoes too Kat? Perhaps make your bed? Throw roses across the ground as you walk?"

"Ha-ha, very funny," she rolled her eyes and laughed, and Kakashi chuckled along.

She bandaged her wrists and ankles before putting her socks and shoes on, noticing Kakashi was just waiting on her. "Ready?" he asked and she nodded, entering out the door first, and smirking when she saw Kakashi lock the knob, thinking of last night.

"Why do you lock that? According to last night it doesn't take much to open the damn thing," she commented, watching with a self-satisfied grin as his cheek lightly pinkened thinking of last night and his eager attempt to get inside.

"Habit," was all he said before motioning her to continue on her way, following her down the stairs, then walking side by side once they exited the building.

They walked silently for a bit, before Kakashi leaned low and whispered, "What are you going to do in training today thanks to the mistrust forming among the group?"

Kat shook her head in reply, saying softly back, "I don't know, I'll decide during it, and what happens right before we start. Sakura doesn't trust me, and Sauske is on the edge. If I go easy on them they'll know it."

Kakashi nodded his reply before adding, "Remember to have fun today. At least give it a chance."

She smiled and said, "I will." Before they became silent again and finished the trek to the field.

* * *

As before, everyone was there already. Though not as before, Sakura was silent, warming up by herself, and Naruto was singing the song from last night and gushing that his "sweet sugar pie was better than ramen," while Sai looked on confused and Sauske was telling him to shut up. At least some of them seemed normal. Kat eyed Sakura as they neared, then acted as if she didn't know of Sakura's true suspicions. "Hey guys," she beamed at them.

"Hey, Kat! You're coming to kareoke night again next week right? I found another song I want to sing for Hinata, and you gotta sing too! Wow! And Kakashi-Sensei, you..." Naruto started and Kat interrupted.

"Yes, yes, so, what are the plans for the training today." Kat said, looking to Kakashi like the rest of the team did.

"Teams of three. Me, Sakura and Sai against Kat, Naruto and Sauske. Any problems?

"Yea, why do I have to be on a team with this numbskull," Sauske almost pouted.

"Hey! You should be grateful to be on a team with me. Remember I'm going to be the next Hokage and..."

"I know," Sauske growled, "lets just get started, shall we?"

Everyone nodded, and Kat sank low, preparing. She saw Sakura eying her and probably assumed she'd pull the same trick as yesterday. Not this time. The woman wanted a fight, and she was going to give it to her. She smirked to herself as Kakashi started, "Get ready...GO!"

Kat leapt into the air with the rest of her team, as Sakura immediately punched the ground. "Hm, that seems to be her technique, only her strength," Kat thought to herself, mind racing at ways to defend and get around it. Well, water. She couldn't use her strength against something she couldn't grab. She could defeat her easily, she could pull the water up from under ground around her and flood the clearing, but she decided to go another tactic this time.

As she came down from her jump, she slapped her hands together and performed a serious of handsigns, noticing Naruto and Sauske looking at her with surprised looks on her face. "So they didn't think I was going to use chakra this time," she thought. It was true. She never did unless she had to, but they wanted to see, so she was going to show them.

"Water Jutsu: Water fingers," she softly said, watching as the nearby river suddenly started swirling, then long tendrils of water shot up in the air and towards Sakura. Since Sakura could only evade and try to break the tendrils, she dodged and leapt every which way, trying to make her way towards Kat, fire in her eyes. When Kat landed she leapt again to stay off the ground and performed another serious of hand signs, "Water Jutsu: WaterBall," she whispered this time, forming a large, compact form of water and watching it fly towards Sakura. Immediately while Sakura tried to dodge the attack, she made a few more hand signs and calmly whispered again, "Water Jutsu: Expanding WaterBall Prison." She had learned this jutsu long ago from a Mist nin she had befriended for a short time. It was a rare move, only a few were able to master it. It was similiar to the water prison, except for this move, the waterball started out decent size, then expanded suddenly, enveloping the escaping enemy, before compacting again. It was another surprise tatic, one Kat liked to use best as the battles ended quicker that way. She held her hand out as she landed softly on the gorund again, smirking with satisfaction as Sakura was caught within the water, and she was unable to fight her way out. Though the water around her was dense and compact, it would give without breaking, no matter how much she pounded on it. The perfect prison for a strength user.

Kat glanced around and saw there was no one around. Though they worked in teams, like most shinobi they preferred to separate and fight one on one it seemed. Then again, they all seemed vastly independent.

Sakura screamed something and pounded on the inner walls of the water prison. There was air in there, so it's not like she was drowing or being harmed. If Kat wanted to she could flood the prison and drown her, or compact it to kill her. "I won Sakura," she said loudly, "You're eliminated." Sakura glared at her and nodded, and Kat released the jutsu, watching as she dropped down and landed on her feet.

"What the hell is your problem Kat?" Sakura yelled, marching towards her.

"What do you mean? You and Sauske got mad I ambushed you yesterday so I fought today. Isn't that the point?" Kat was confused now. She thought this was the point. She didn't have to take that long to take her down, but thought she was supposed to extend the training longer. Unless this was because her pride was hurt.

"What kind of fight was that? It's like you weren't even fucking trying," Sakura snapped, getting near her.

Oh. That is what it was about. Kat raised a brow, "I'm not. Should I be? If I was I would have done what I did yesterday, yet since I got told I was wrong I figured this would be better."

"I have defeated an Akautski member BY myself, my name is already in the Bingo Book along with Sauske and Kakashi. No one has even heard of you yet you're able to take us out like we're nothing!" She snarled, "Who are you?"

"I'm Kat," she replied, narrowing her eyes slightly. Sakura was jealous. She was supposed to be a shinobi. Shinobi aren't supposed to act like this, especially with ones they're supposed to be working together with. "Who are you?"

"I am Sakura, a shinobi of the Hidden Leaf Villiage, and you..."

"No." Kat said coldly. "If you payed attention at ALL in your little friendly genin school, you would know shinobi don't show emotions. Especially pathetic, weak ones like jealousy. So what you're not stronger than someone. Boo fucking hoo."

"Why you..." Sakura growled, fisting her hands.

"I'm talking, shut it." Kat snapped, sick of Sakura's attitude. "I have been nothing but nice and friendly, yet you're walking around spreading to the team about your mistrust and how no one should trust me either. Yea. Real nice, real mature. Is this the way you treated Naruto too at first because he's the jinchuriki?"

Sakura stopped cold and Kat smirked, "I thought so. Yet now after years you guys are buddy buddy and you wouldn't let anything harm him. What opened your eyes huh? I heard about the Leaf Jinchuriki even in the Sky Village and through my travels. How it wasn't up until he revealed his talents that he started to be accepted. Sad isn't it? Yet here I am, showing my talents and you're mad as hell about that."

"Shut up," Sakura yelled, "You don't know anything about us!"

Kat's eyes grew cold and her face emotionless, "You don't know anything about me either. You've become one of the top medics in the hospital and in the nations aside from Tsunade. Yet I've come along, also a medic and what almost appears to be better skills than yours when it comes to medical jutsu, not including other things I have took years to perfect and you suddenly know me. Are you scared I'm going to replace you? Huh? Is that it? Or is it because you've seen the way your little boyfriend Sauske looks at me."

Sakura's mouth gaped and Kat pushed, "Yea, I'm not blind. I'm an attractive woman, and apparently stronger than you. You can just drop that little jealous girlfriend act. I could care less who you guys are dating."

Sakura snapped her mouth shut, "You better shut your fucking mouth Kat. I know you're hiding something, something's not right with you."

Kat stiffened and she narrowed her eyes at Sakura, stepping intimidately closer to her, and smirked when she saw a flash of fear across her face. "You're scared of me."

"I am not," Sakura narrowed her eyes back. "I could take you out in an instant."

Kat gave a heartless laugh, "As I've proven twice. You can't."

Sakura screamed and tried to punch her in the face, throwing full chakra force into it, enough to cause broken bones. Kat stood her ground and immidately caught her first in the palm of her hand, using her own chakra to prevent any crushed bones, and twisted her wrist. "Don't fight me Sakura."

Sakura screamed again, loosing any of her fighting skills and acting on pure rage and swung her leg because her fist was still caught. Kat leapt over the low swung leg, watching as the movement twisted her wrist tighter in her hand. "If you keep that up Sakura you'll break your wrist." She said coldly, not fighting back.

This time Sakura swung her other fist at her, glowing bright green with her full force of chakra, and Kat blocked it with her other arm's forearm, again forming chakra to that area to prevent anything from breaking. She started laughing coldly, and Sakura's face filled with fear. Kat looked down at her and said flatly. "On the battle field I was taught to have no compassion for my enemies. Unlike your training and your lifestyle, mine knew no kindness, no mercy." She squeezed the hand she held slightly, causing Sakura to cry out a bit in pain. "Lucky for you," Kat started, putting her foot in Sakura's stomach and shoving her away, watching her land on the ground a few feet away. "I've had ten years to learn what those were, though I was never shown any."

"You little bitch," Sakura snapped from the ground. "Who the hell do you think you're talking to? When Tsunade finds out she'll..."

"She'll what?" Kat asked with a cold smirk, "Who do you think she'll believe, me or you. After all, I already know you went to Tsunade with your concerns and she told you off. Plus she knows your temper. You started this fight Sakura. I'm just finishing it."

Sakura screamed with rage and lept up, throwing a fist at Kat's chest. This time, Kat nudged her whole arm aside and grabbed her throat with her other hand, lifting her off the ground and away from her. Sakura was shorter than her with shorter limbs, so she couldn't kick at her or touch the ground. Sakura immediately grabbed Kat's hand, pulling and tearing and hitting it and Kat said threatingly, "I could kill you without blinking an eye Sakura. I could kill this whole village in a heartbeat. Tsunade already knows this. However, I'm here to protect all of you, even your selfish little ass." Sakura choked and coughed, and Kat loosened her hand, dropping her to the ground, and Sakura kneeled there holding her throat as she gasped for breath. Kat watched with a disinterested look on her face, before saying loudly. "You all can come out now, I know you watched this little scene." She looked up as the four men stepped out of the nearby trees.

Sai was emotionless as always, but he seemed troubled. Naruto was wide eyed with shock, and Sauske had his eyes narrowed at Kat. Kakashi seemed furious. "Probably at me for hurting Sakura," Kat thought. As they approached she said nothing, but lowered her gaze and walked off. She felt her heart drop when no one told her to wait or stop, they must all be mad at her. It wasn't her fault. She was just sick of Sakura, and she didn't handle stuff like that well. She decided to head to Tsunade's office first before heading home, plus give the team time to comfort Sakura.

Sakura looked up at the team and snapped, "Did you see what the hell she did? I told you there was something wrong with her."

Kakashi said nothing, but grabbed the back of her shirt collar and jerked her up, walking off with her like a spoiled child, the team following but saying nothing.

"Sensei? What are you doing? Slow down, it hurts to breathe she bruised my throat," she snapped. He slowed slightly, but kept walking, unanswering her question.

"Kakashi-Sensei, stop. Come on you guys this isn't funny," Sakura laughed nervously.

No one said a word as they walked.

* * *

The door to the Hokage's office slammed open, causing the two blondes in there to jerk their heads to the door and one to yell. "Learn how to fucking knock!"

Kakashi dragged Sakura in with the three men trailing him and let go when he stopped in front of Tsunade's desk. "I want Sakura removed from the team on a temorary basis except for emergencies only."

"What?" Sakura gasped, wide eyed with shock.

Kat was standing off to the side and she widened her eyes too. Well, that wasn't how she planned their little make up pow-wow to go.

Kakashi stood stiffly. "After sparring, Sakura's temper got the best of her and attacked Kat with deadly force multiple times. If Kat wasn't so skilled she would have been killed or at least severely injured. Kat never attacked her head on, aside from kicking her away from her after catching her fist, and holding her up by the throat, which she grabbed after Sakura made a rush for her. We cannot have Sakura lose deadly control such as that over an innocent person."

"Innocent?" Sakura yelled, "Didn't you hear what she said guys? She..."

"Said nothing about harming the village or any intent to do so." Naruto stated coldly, and Sauske added. "The only threat that was there was when Kat claimed she could destroy all of us within a heartbeat, which you as Hokage knew, but she was here to protect us, even Sakura's "selfish ass"."

Tsunade listened to the exchange with narrowed eyes. Kat had just finished explaining what happened and had suggested either finding a different training team for herself to prevent them breaking up, or to seperate her and Sakura so she could cool off for awhile. She shot Kat a glance. "Hm, she's surprised," Tsunade thought, "She never in a million years suspected this. Then again, I never would either."

"Kakashi." Tsunade stated. "Your request is granted. Sakura. Because of threat to do bodily harm to someone deemed as a civilian in this town, you are also on probation, so you will be working in the hospital unless for emergencies only, in which you will join Kakashi's team or another team."

Sakura grit her teeth, "So you're replacing me with Kat."

"I never said that now did I," Tsunade snapped. "Kat cannot go on missions unless an emergency as well. She is supposed to be a civilian and as such will remain so. I thought Kat would be good for you all and she could help you each improve your individual skills, but apparently Sakura you were too jealous and too stubborn to realize that. You. The one always wanting to get better to prove you're not worthless. Yet as soon as someone better than you comes along instead of learning you shove them aside and cause a hell of a lot of problems." Sakura lowered her eyes at that. "Oh, and I think I should add. Kat came to me and suggested finding a different tream for her to train with or to seperate you two for awhile JUST for the fact she didn't want your team splitting up over this. How does that feel knowing Kat was just trying to save your place in the team, even after your little display of jealous rage?" Sakura's gaze shot up. "Get out of here Sakura, you will begin your full shift immediately at the hospital, it starts in an hour."

Sakura bowed stiffly and walked out of the room, and Tsunade looked to the rest of the team. "Kat told me how she had egged Sakura on, and claimed she was partially to blame for the act. However, I won't hold her guilty. Especially when you all saw the whole exchange and didn't find anything wrong with Kat's behavior."

"Thank you," Kat said softly, finally drawing the men's attention to her near the wall, surprise written on Naruto's and Kakashi's faces that she was here.

"Aw, Kat. Man, I thought you ran off to home or something," Naruto said. "Sakura's not usually that bad, I'm sorry she.."

"It's alright Naruto. I know," Kat smiled slightly at him. "I was actually expecting a confrontation sooner or later, however it was sooner than I thought. I had to speak to Tsunade anyways about her spreading her mistrust and rumors to the team, so I figured I should come here right away before anything got out of hand. I want to apologize to you though. She's your teammate. I didn't mean to make trouble." She said the last part softly, starting to wring her hands.

"Hn. You didn't make trouble. Sakura's always been like that." Sauske interjected. He knew about the crush he thought Sakura still harbored for him, and was surprised Kat had thrown that in her face. Then again, it could have been part of Sakura's attitude through everything dealing with Kat like she had said earlier. It was true, Kat was attractive. But he wasn't interested in anything like that. Besides, after last night it seemed that Kakashi had already staken his claim.

"If I may," Sai stated, "Will Sakura still be training with us?" He directed to the hokage.

Tsunade nodded. "She will be training with you. I'll work something out for Kat."

Kakashi spoke up. "I'll train with Kat one on one. Perhaps every few days then she could train with the team without Sakura."

"Good. Anything else?" Tsunade asked sharply to the group. All of them shook their heads except Kakashi. "What else is it Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned to the three men. "Leave."

"But Kakashi-Sensei..." Naruto started, and Kakashi shook his head. They nodded then left, closing the door behind them.

Kakashi spoke, "Kat told me of the paperwork the Third gave her that she in turn gave to you when you became Hokage. In it she said it described her situation, including that she's being hunted. Is that correct?"

Tsunade raised a brow and looked to Kat, "You told him?"

Kat was staring wide eyed at Kakashi, "Well, yes but Kakashi, don't..."

"Kat has come across information that they have discovered her last residing location. So far they have not determined where she is, but there are concerns they will come here. She cannot fight them alone and hope to win." Kakashi left out the part about she technically could win. "It is a group of high leveled missing nin. If they come to the village they could blow her cover. Even so, she would have to leave. I suggest we let the other Leaf Shinobi of jonin rank know of her status, and that she needs to be protected at all cost."

"Kakashi, no. I can handle it, I don't want..."

"Done." Tsunade said, causing Kat to gape at her. "Kakashi is right. You need to stay here, and stay secret. If need be we'll kill every one of those bastards. The best bet to keep everyone else from knowing your status would be to meet them head on far outside the gates. Far enough that people wouldn't know why there were coming here." She steepled her fingers, leaning her elbows on the desk. "I'm not going to ask how you came to find out about them getting closer. I don't know if I even want to know. However, Kakashi was right to come to me with this information. And YOU should have told me. We'll hold a meeting here in the conferance room for all jonin, but we'll include the chunin members of the genin 9, so we don't split up any of their teams. Is that fine with you Kakashi?" He nodded. "Good. I'll arrange a meeting then let you know the time everyone is available. Now dismissed." Kat and Kakashi bowed and exited the office. Tsunade sighed as they left and grabbed her bottle of sake and drank straight from the bottle.

Kat sighed and looked up at the sun in the sky. It was getting close to early afternoon already. The morning extrememly eventful. Kakashi looked down at her when he heard her sigh, "You okay Kat?"

She nodded and didn't say anything for awhile before answering. "I should get home and change before anyone sees me," looking down at her training clothes. She left this morning without thinking about grabbing a jacket or Kakashi's long shirt she had, and luckily they didn't pass by anyone on the way to the training ground, but it was busy outside now. Kakashi thought a moment, before grabbing her elbow and steering her back towards the training ground. "Um, where are we going? I need to go change," she said, confusion written all over her face.

"Well, I told Tsunade I'd train with you one on one. You're already dressed and we're near the grounds, what better time like the present?" He asked with an eye creasing smile.

"Kakashi, I appreciate it, but after this morning I don't know if I'm in a training mood..." She started, and he shook his head.

"Your finishing move on Sakura was something I have never seen. Is it a forbbiden jutsu?"

She shook her head as her reply, "I don't think so. I met up with a former mist shinobi during my travels and I was looking to expand my knowledge so he showed me the jutsu for a price, since he was living as a farmer. He said he had realized the life of a shinobi wasn't for him, but since he couldn't just quit completely, he ran away becoming a rogue in the process. The justsu I performed he said was passed down in his family, so it was unknown, but not forbidden. It's just extremely hard to do, takes mass amounts of chakra and concentration to control. There is more to it however."

"How so?"

"You're able to compress the water to squeeze the enemy to death, or else flood the prison with water, effectively drowning them. Obviously, I wasn't trying to kill her." She wryly added, before asking suddenly. "What is your chakra nature?"

They had almost reached the compound, "Lightning." He replied. "Though with the sharingan as you know, I'm able to replicate most all jutsu's and predict movements."

She nodded her understanding, "Is Sauske able to replicate jutsu's as well? I'm assuming his nature is fire because of his Uchiha bloodline."

"I believe he could if he wanted or needed to, but I've never seen him do it. And you're correct, his is fire and lightning."

"And Naruto?"

"Wind."

"Like the Fourth Hokage," she said softly, "What about Sakura?"

"She doesn't actually have a chakra nature persay. As you saw, she transforms her chakra to raw, physical strength. She's intelligent, and a poison expert as well, so she makes do without needing a nature."

They had reached the training ground and Kakashi stopped and stood in front of her, pulling up his hiate-ate and revealing his sharingan. "You said you had all of the chakra natures. Demonstrate for me. Not attacking me however."

Kat nodded before performing handsigns. "Earth Style: Spiking Barrier." Immediately spikes in a long line shot up from the ground, shooting up taller than them into the sky, creating a wall of earth spikes. She released it, and watched as the spikes sank back into the ground. "Water Style: Water Vortex," she said this time performing hand signs, and suddenly a whirling mass of water shot up from the river until she released it.

Kakashi watched her with narrowed eyes, concentrating on her hands and movements. From what he could see, she was using barely any chakra. Then again, they were simple moves.

"Wind Style: Twister." Immediately the wind whipped around them, Kakashi's and Kat's hair getting snarled from the strong wind as a twister began forming near them. She ended it before it touched the ground so it wouldn't harm them. "Fire Style: Flamethrower." She tilted her head up to the sky and took a deep breath and exhaled hard, shooting a line of fire high into the sky

Kakashi's eyes widened slightly then. Those two moves were extremely advanced moves of those natures. That she was able to do them without blinking an eye or a sweat was a tell-tale sign of her abilities.

"Lightning Style: Longsword," she finally said, finishing performing the hand signs and slapped her hands together, forming a long sword made of pure electricity. She ran forwards, aiming towards the clear expanse to the river, and sliced it downward. Immediately a long sheath of electricity formed, almost like a wall of lightning as it quickly sped towards the river, ending at the river bank. She stood up and released the jutsu, before turning to Kakashi.

Kakashi stared in shock. He'd never seen nor heard of any lightning jutsu attack such as that. They could direct lightning into weapons, but making a weapon out of pure electricty and weilding it, yet not worrying about being shocked or it discharging. That was incredible. "Kat, that was amazing."

Kat beamed with pleasure. She wasn't used to praise such as that. Just because she did good. Any praise she received was always laced with criticism. She knew many lightning techniques, but chose to show Kakashi that one because of his lightning nature.

Kakashi stepped closer, studying her hands. No burn marks. "How are you able to wield the lightning like that without it discharging or burning yourself?"

"Practice," she smiled a bit. "However I invented the technique myself, knowing I could add lightning to blades. If I was caught in a battle without a blade or lost my weapons, I wanted to be able to come up with something. I'm able to do something similar with water, fire, and wind, however the lightning is more effective, so I rarely use it with the other natures."

"Incredible," he thought. It was almost like the rasengan, when it was infused with chakra nature. Like the chidori or Naruto's wind rasengan. "I can do something similar, however it's not a blade I create. Have you heard of the rasengan?" She paused, considering before nodding hesitatingly. "With the rasengan, you are able to form a ball of chakra, then add your nature into it. However, I'm unable to perfect it." Kakashi stepped back and formed the chidori, lightning striking and sparking all around him. "I was able to teach Sauske this, but he too is unable to perfect it. The fourth invented the rasengan, yet wasn't able to add his nature to it. Naruto is the only one who has perfected this technique in adding his wind nature." He ran towards a nearby tree, slamming the chidori into it and shattering it, splinters and bark flying everywhere. He stood up straight and looked to Kat, seeing her staring with wide eyed wonder and happiness.

"That's incredible," Kat said smiling, "I've never seen anything like it. That looks like it's incredibly hard to learn, focusing the correct amount of chakra."

He nodded in reply, "It is, and few are able to perfect it. As I said, Naruto is the only one so far."

She nodded, thinking before she asked, hestitating slightly. "Would you...would you teach me the rasengan? I could teach you the long blade technique in return. I mean, if you want to. It may take awhile to learn though, and I don't want you to be discouraged."

Kakashi smiled brightly, pleased she would show him her own technique. "You don't have to. I'd be happy to show you without compensation, however I would be pleased to learn. It seems like a very useful tool, especially since it's one not many can master."

Kat smiled brightly, "Let me start teaching you first. Then when I teach you the basics, you teach me the basics. Then we can practice together." Kakashi watched her spirit lift, excitement dripping from her from the thought of practicing together. Not against each other, but mutual learning.

"Alright," he said, giving her an eye creasing smile. "What's first?"

Kat pondered for a moment, before reaching into her pack for the roll of bandages she kept in there and went to Kakashi. "Let's wrap your hands. I don't want you to burn yourself at first, and these are flame retardant so they won't light." Kakashi nodded and removed his jonin gloves. Kat gently took his hand with a bandage roll in one hand and began wrapping his hands tightly, even wrapping each finger individually. He looked down at her as she wrapped his hands, her head bent watching her actions. It was actually sweet. He could just as well have wrapped his hands himself, though he wouldn't think of wrapping the fingers seperately, just the palms of his hands. She was concerned for him, and it showed when that was the first thing she did was worry about him getting burns.

"Thank you," he said softly as she started on his other hand after wrapping his hand all the way up to his forearms, having to push up his sleeves. She looked up into his eyes and smiled. She noticed he had both eyes open. Usually when he had his hiate-ate off and wasn't fighting he closed his sharingan, yet he was keeping it open now.

"I wanted to ask about the sharingan. Not how you got it. With such a bad scar I know it must be hard for you, but if it drains your chakra because it's not your bloodline trait." Kat said, looking down.

"Well, I could tell you more about how I got it. You opened up to me and it's only fair I do you. Perhaps tonight if you wish. But about it draining chakra, it used to. I, uh, met someone that was able to realign the chakra pathways, so it wasn't building chakra around it nor draining it like it used to because of it being constantly activated." Kakashi watched her, knowing she was a medic and wondering what she would say. It suprised him that she said nothing. She just nodded and finished wrapping his hand and forearm before looking up and smiling.

"Ready?" She asked. "Oh, and I'd love to hear, well, about you too." She blushed slightly admitting that.

Kakashi's mind was turning over her lack of reaction over that revalation, when other medics were shocked, but when he saw her blush just by saying she wanted to know more about him he smiled, the thought leaving his mind as immediately as it came. "Ready," he said.

"Alright." She stood in front of him, widening her stance slightly for support, and pulling out a kunai and tossing it to him, before grabbing another one. "Hold the kunai in both hands between your palms, pointy end out obviously." She added sarcastically with a smile, and waited until Kakashi complied, nodding as he copied her positioning perfectly. "We're starting with this, because I know you obviously know how to form your chakra around the blade, correct?" He nodded. "This will make it easier to learn how to hold the sword like form." She formed her chakra around the blade, then extended the chakra past the end of the blade and held the form. "I'm able to make a long blade but for starters, try to concentrate your chakra on extending past the blade while holding form. Too much and you'll burn yourself. Not enough and nothing will happen." She watched as he nodded, looking down at his kunai and forming his blue chakra around it. She saw the end of the blade waver, and chakra slowly start to form upwards. Wavy and unformed. But it was there. A perfect attempt for a first try. "Good," she said softly as to not break his concentration. "Try to add just a slight more chakra, and focus on copying the shape of the blade of the kunai for now. It'll be easier for the first time." Kakashi said nothing but narrowed his eyes slightly, a bead of sweat forming on his brow. The chakra at the end of the blade became darker and steadier, forming even higher. "Careful," she said softly, "Focus now on perfecting what you have formed. You're doing great." The chakra was extended about three inches past the end of the kunai, and the edges were becoming less wavy and more defined. She watched as Kakashi's arm muscles began trembling and more sweat started dripping down his brow. "Why don't you stop and rest and then try again," she said in a gentle voice, not wanting to alarm him still by suddenly talking.

"I got it," Kakashi said in a strained voice, pushing more chakra into the blade.

"Not so much so fast," Kat said louder, widening her eyes, and released the chakra out of her blade. The chakra on Kakashi's blade extended closer to six inches, but it was waving and severely malformed. "Kakashi reduce the chakra or it'll..."

Immediately the blade discharged, and Kakashi and Kat both yelled in surprise and pain. Kakashi winced and flew back, his hands and arms burned. not near as bad as they would be without the bandages. Luckily for him most of the force was directed away from him, so not much electricity got shot back into him. He sat up and saw Kat laying on the ground yards away, "Kat! Shit, Kat!" He got up and stumbled, falling to his knees. The electricity making his muscles shake.

"I'm alright," he heard her moan loudly as she sat up, and his eyes widened. Her clothes were destroyed, burns and rips tattering it to shreds. Some of her hair looked singed and she had black marks on her. Worst of all were the third degree burns covering her. It had discharged right into her face and upper chest. The whole side of her face was scorched when she turned her head away right before the blast, and her arms and hands were blistering from when she raised her hands up to defend herself. To his surprise, she chuckled as she winced. "If I had been paying closer attention I should have been ready to discharge it myself instead of letting it go off. There's your own technique. Shooting lightning like a crossbow," she chuckled again, looking up at him with one eye. The other eye already blistered shut.

Kakashi stood up and this time was able to retain his balance and made his way over on shaky legs. "God I'm sorry, you told me to reduce it, but I was already so close."

Kat shook her head in reply, "You did amazing for your first time, and it's not the first time electricity discharged in my face while I practiced. Please don't apologize. Though next time you may want to listen to me," she wryly said and brought her hands up to her face, closing her one good eye. "I'm sorry but I need to start healing these right away. Your bandages should have prevented you getting as badly burned."

Kakashi looked down and saw the bandages were badly singed, some of them burned through. Though like she said, they didn't catch on fire. He unwrapped them as she healed her face, and studied his hands and forearms. She was right, he had some areas here and there that were burned badly, but all in all not near what she suffered. He looked up and watched her heal her face, taking the time to study her with her eyes closed. Her healing chakra was that same, light green as it was when she healed him and Sai. Why wasn't she forcing more chakra? Was it because she got shocked and that was all she could do? Probably not, as he watched her skin knit and heal right before his eyes just as quickly as ever. After a short moment, she finished healing the burn covering the side of her face and moved her hands down to her neck, opening her eyes at him and smiling like he just didn't severely burn her.

She noticed his worried, concerned gaze. "Kakashi, I'm alright, really. I've been injured a lot worse and hell, I just broke your rib yesterday. I think we're fair now," she smirked and he slightly smiled. She finished her neck, then said "Sorry," before ripping the front of her shirt and fishnet down the front, exposing her upper chest and bra, and down to her stomach. "They're already destroyed anyways, and I have to reach these burns."

Kakashi's gaze immediately shot down to her chest, eyes widening. She was wearing a sports bra, however she was leaving it on, no doubt to heal when she was in a more private location and not sitting in front of him. Even so, she had nice breasts. "What are you thinking you dumbass?" He swore to himself, jerking his gaze away, not noticing the knowing smile that flittered across Kat's face. "She's covered in burns and all you can think about is her body. You're worse than Genma."

Kat coughed slightly, "Um, just a moment," and turned around, putting her back to Kakashi and raising her bra to heal the painful singe marks on her breasts. Luckily the bra she had was made of extremely thick fabric, so she didn't burn near as bad there as in her other areas. She hurridly finished and lowered her bra again, turning back around. Kakashi was staring off to the side, a slight blush on his upper cheeks. She smiled then, and gently took his arms, causing him to turn and look at her.

"You didn't finish your arms, Kat. Don't start on me yet." Kakashi protested, yet at the same time heaving a great sigh of relief as the pain faded.

"I will, hold on. You sat patiently while I healed my face and body, I can wait on the burns on my arms. Just faces scar easier with the thinner skin." Kat explained, giving him a smile. "After I'm done healing both of us, can we start on the rasengan? Or did that use up too much chakra?"

"Eager one aren't you?" Kakashi said dryly. "Woman has a damn near death experience yet she still wants to practice," he grumbled to himself. Though he had to admit he admired that about her. "I'm alright, that did use more chakra than I thought, however I only have to demonstrate once with the rasengan. It's the same basic prinicpal for both."

Kat nodded in agreement, "That's what you suggested earlier, and it probably explains why you were so successful your first try. You said you weren't able to perfect the rasengan, but perhaps you will at least get closer with this technique. As you practice more, it'll use less chakra, and once it's formed, you barely need any to retain it's form. When I swung the blade creating the streak of lightning, that did use chakra."

Kakashi nodded in understanding as she finished his arms and began healing her own arms and hands. He stood up and stretched, his muscles slightly stiff but otherwise he felt great, and looked down at Kat and watched until she finished. After she finished, she ripped the rest of her shirt and fishnet shirt off, sighing and dropping them to the ground, and gave Kakashi an apologetic smile. "They're ruined, and my sports bra is pretty damn close to a tube top. If you don't mind that is, otherwise I'm going to need to borrow your vest."

He trailed his eyes over her fit, toned body. She had soot covering her from her burned clothes and smudges on her face from when she healed her face after touching her clothes, but she didn't seem to notice. She just looked up at him with her wide eyes, ready for her lesson. "If you want to wear it now you can, it doesn't bother me. It's more suitable than some women's clothing I've seen," Kat nodded in reply and rolled her eyes, knowing what he meant, "However, I suggest you at least wear the vest on the way home."

"I agree," Kat laughed. "Alright, what's first?"

Kakashi raised his hand, palm up. "What you need to do is focus your chakra and condense it tightly. Making it smooth and round. Sort of like condensing chakra to the sword shape." He demonstrated, watching the chakra swirl around in his hand and gripped his wrist with his other hand. "I'm not going to infuse my nature, because as I demonstrated earlier, that becomes my chidori. The key principal is the same, however unlike your technique, you have to keep it steady constantly. Even if you practice, it always takes a mass amount of chakra every time, and you need constant supply of chakra even after forming it." Kat nodded as he stopped his chakra, letting it disappate. "Your turn."

Kat nodded again and smiled slightly this time, and held her hand palm up and focused on the palm of her hand. Suddenly immense chakra been swirling around, making a ball larger than her hand. "Condense your chakra." Kakashi said, and immediately she did so, forming a baseball sized chakra ball. Spinning and shaped perfectly. "On her first try," he thought to himself as he watched stunned. Her chakra control must excel more than anyone elses. "Alright," he said out loud. "Now you have to combine your chakra nature with the chakra you're holding. Making them both spin perfectly in alignment. The reason mine sparks every which way and is unsteady is because I'm unable to, and as such, it's not near as powerful as it could be. This is an extrememly powerful jutsu and..." he stopped wide eyed in shock. As he was talking, she focused her nature into the rasengan. It sparked slightly like Kakashi's until he said his wasn't perfect which is why his sparked, and she immediately rectified it. She narrowed her eyes, thinking, before condensing it farther, making it the size of a small tennis ball. It spun faster, turning a dark blue with light sparks in it.

She glanced up and smiled a bit before concentrating back on her hand, "Am I doing it right? What do I do know?"

"Uh...um...you can either hold it and attack like I did, or you can throw it if you're able to seperate it from your chakra supply."

She didn't do anything for a moment, but nodded and turned away from him, and threw it as hard as she could in the air. They watched silently as it flew up. When it discharged, it was tremendous. A great, cracking sound like thunder sounded, and lightning rained down from the lightning infused rasengan striking trees and bushes, and multiple cracks of thunder were heard before it fell deathly silent.

Kat immediately looked up at him, a frown on her face, "I did it wrong, didn't I? I should have condensed it more and infused more nature, right?"

"...you're kidding. You think you did it WRONG?"

"Well, yea, didn't I? Because..."

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his eyes, "Kat. Listen. That was your first try. Ever. And you were able to do it within five minutes. It takes most people YEARS to learn. The fourth invented it, and I was his student and he showed me. But it still took months for me to even form the base chakra without the nature added." Kat widened her eyes. "I'm sure if you wanted to you could form multiple rasengans at once, all with different chakra natures, and almost make bombs Kat. You did nothing wrong. I suspect your longsword technique helped you prepare for it, or else it's just your natural ability, I don't know."

Kat frowned, "Is that bad that I can do it that fast? You guys all seem to get mad or upset when I do things too quickly. Like taking out opponents and now this."

He shook his head quickly, "It's not that. I guess we're all just a little jealous of your vast span of skills." He smiled, forming an eye crease. "Things come naturally to you, like you're a born warrior. Are you a weapons specialist as well?" He noticed her eyes shot away when he called her a born warrior, and suspected it had something to do with her gekka genkai.

"Yes. I used to have weapon scrolls as well, however I left them behind when I came here. And obviously I can't go into shops and buy them here."

"Puppet mastery?"

"They're not my favorite tactic, but yes. I know them, but I don't have a puppet. If I ever use the technique admittedly I just use whatever dead body is closest usually. I never found a puppet I cared for may be part of it."

Kakashi laughed slightly and shook his head, "Kat, what don't you know? I don't know why you're so concerned, it sounds like you could take out a roomful of people in minutes just by being yourself alone." He earned a smile for that. Suddenly they heard shouting.

"Did you see that random storm? It came out of nowhere! That wasn't a natural storm, there's someone fighting over here!" A male voice shouted.

"Oh no," Kat whispered, not recognizing the voice. "Kakashi what do we do? I have to hide." She immediately went to grab for her clothes sitting on the ground, but Kakashi gripped her arm.

"We wait and introduce ourselves."

"What?! But I'm supposed to be a secret and..."

"And those approaching will be the ones at Tsunade's meeting about you." Kakashi answered, causing Kat to pause.

"But Kakashi I showed the guys this morning water jutsu, water and lightning is opposite, I can't have both, and they know you don't have that kind of skill."

"Sure you can. You're a special case as we can say. It has been heard of before, people having opposite chakra natures."

"Kakashi I'm half naked," Kat snapped just as a group of four burst into the clearing.

Kakashi didn't say anything and watched the four approaching. Hinata, Kiba with Akamaru, Shino and Naruto. Apparently Naruto was with Hinata and the group when they saw the explosion. He wondered if anyone else noticed it. Then again, it would be hard to miss. He suspected these were the only ones that were suspicious enough to check it out, not thinking it was training only.

As the group neared, Kiba and Shino slowed down, staring at Kat, and Akamaru started to growl. "Easy, Akamaru," Kiba laid his hand on the top of the huge dogs head, narrowing his eyes at Kat and taking in her half dressed appearance and soot marks, noting Kakashi's clothes were singed too. "What the hell was that, and who are you...and why don't you have a shirt on?"

Kat scowled, feeling a blush rise to her cheeks and muttered, "My shirt got burnt."

Kiba raised a brow, "It got a little burnt so you took it off? What's the matter, can't handle a little soot princess?"

She narrowed her eyes in reply, then snatched up her shirt and tossed it at him without saying a word. Kiba raised up the tattered shirt and his eyes widened. It was in shreds. "What the hell did you do to it? Was it that storm?"

She ignored the question, and crossed her arms over her ample chest, also ignoring the way it brought Kiba's gaze there. "To your earlier question. I'm Kat. Who are you?"

"Kiba, this is Akamaru, Shino and..." Kiba started and Kat interrupted with a smile and said, "Hey Hinata, Naruto."

"H-hi Kat...did, did you perhaps want my jacket to put on, so you're not...er..." Hinata started, beginning to flush and Kat smiled, about to accept when Kakashi calmly gave her his vest.

"Oh yea, now you give it to me, not when we heard them coming," Kat muttered, shooting Kakashi a look as she put the vest on, zipping it up just above her breasts.

Kiba and Shino looked down at Hinata, "You know her?" Kiba asked.

Hinata nodded and Naruto replied for her, "Kat sort of, uh, introduced herself to Hinata when we were going to lunch yesterday, and we all hung out last night at the kareoke bar."

Kiba nodded in reply then looked to Kat. "It's obvious you're a shinobi. It's also obvious you're not a leaf shinobi." His gaze dropped down to her singed gloves with the Sky Village insignia on them. "Where are you from and why are you here?"

"Relax Kiba, she's not the enemy," Kakashi sighed, pulling his hiate-ate back down over his sharingan eye.

Shino stated. "A large electrical storm suddenly forms, and then a strange shinobi from a different village is here. If she isn't an enemy, what is she?"

"A teammate," Naruto replied proudly. "She's Katsumi Akiyama, shinobi extraordinare."

Kat rolled her eyes at that statement, and Hinata giggled. "I'm not extraordinary." Kat replied, dismissing the subject.

"Are you kidding?! You..."

"Later, Naruto." Kakashi stated, and Naruto stopped.

Akamaru stepped closer, sniffing at Kat. Immediately his hackles raised and he started growling furiously, baring his teeth at her. Kat narrowed her eyes in reply, but said nothing. Kiba paused for a moment before looking to Kat, "Why do you smell of feline?"

"Perhaps I own a cat," Kat replied dryly, noticing the way Kakashi raised a brow, thinking of her summoning animals.

"Not that kind of cat," Kiba started in, "Like..." he let his sentence die out as Kat walked up to Akamaru, then promptly sat in front of the huge dog and extended her arm, hand down, palm facing him.

The whole group watched in surprise as Akamaru growled more fiercely, before sniffing her palm and quieting. Then softly licking her hand. She started to rub gently around his neck and softly said, "I know boy, I know. I'm not all bad though, am I?"

"Akamaru stop it, you're not a lapdog, you..."

Akamaru layed on his back, belly up, and Kat kneeled and started to scratch his large belly, "Oh you're such a good boy. You know you're the most handsome companion dog I've ever seen? Yes you are."

Kiba slapped his forehead with his palm, groaning. "Dear God is that my warrior dog? A sucker for a stranger's kind words and belly rubs? Akamaru, you can't be serious."

Kat sat back on her heels, "Tsunade needs to speak with you three by the way. And any of the rest of the genin 9."

"Why?" Shino asked, looking down at her, and Kat took more notice of him.

"You're of the Aburame clan, aren't you?" He nodded in reply. "Your family's technique is very interesting. Great trackers and information gatherers." She smiled slightly before answering his question. "It's about me, and that's all I'm saying. You should all go speak with her now. I don't think she's drunk yet." She dryly added, and Kiba snickered.

"Already noticed our Hokage loves her sake, eh?" Kiba smiled genuinely and she returned it.

"Oh yes. Now go on you guys. We'll see you later, and you'll know why after speaking with her. It was nice meeting Hinata's team." She smiled at Hinata, who smiled shyly back. She liked the girl, she really did. She usually couldn't stand people as timid as he, but she had such a sweet innocence about her, she couldn't help but like her.

"Wait a moment you three," Kakashi interjected, everyone but Naruto looking up at him. "This can just be our little secret. And if anyone mentions the lightning, just say it was a training exercise."

"Why?" Kiba asked. "What was that lightning anyways?"

Kakashi ignored the second question, "Kat's shinobi identity is to remain a secret. Order of the Hokage. You all weren't supposed to know until after speaking with the Hokage. Hinata, sorry for leading you on about Kat." He mentioned, and she replied with an understanding nod, "Only team 7 was supposed to know, but unfortunately something has come up that the genin 9 and the rest of the jonin need to be aware of."

They nodded before they left, Naruto waving a big good-bye.

Kat sighed, watching them leave, still sitting on the ground and quietly mentioned. "Kiba and Akamaru can smell my panther summons. We may have to inform them personally and ask them to keep quiet about it."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, before offering his hand to her. "How about lunch?"

"How about a shower?" Kat wrinkled her nose in distaste. "I smell like burnt clothes and hair, and my hands are covered in soot. I'd better wash my hands and arms before walking around town." She took his offered hand and pulled herself up, walking to the river and kneeling on the bank and scooped up some sand to scour her hands clean.

Kakashi followed her and stood behind her slightly, watching her and thinking of her saying she smelled. Well, he could fix that problem. He nudged her in with his foot, and watched in amusement as she came back up for air, sputtering. "There, now you smell better. Now how about lunch?"

"Sure," Kat narrowed her eyes and smiled evilly, "I'll make you eat those words." She raised up out of the water, and slowly started to unzip the vest she was wearing, smirking when Kakashi's gaze dropped down and his eye widened. As soon as he was distracted, she grabbed his foot and yanked him in. She swam away slightly and smugly smiled when he came up for air, coughing.

"That wasn't funny," he pouted.

"There, now you smell better," she mimicked his words and grabbed onto the bank to hoist herself out of the water. Instead she felt her foot grabbed and was dunked under. Coming back up and gasping for air she glared at Kakashi who had already got back on the bank, dripping wet. "You sir, are a jerk."

"Aw, that wasn't nice. I tend to find myself quite gentlemanly like."

Kat rolled her eyes and pulled herself out of the river, pulling her hair out of it's hair tie and squeezing the excess water out of it, before running her hands through it and letting it be. "Fine, no shower. But I would like some dry clothes at least."

Kakashi nodded in agreement, and picked up Kat's torn clothing and gave it to her, noticing the way she balled it up so that the burns and tears wouldn't be as noticable. "That Kiba, he's of the Inuzaka clan, isn't he?" Kat asked.

"Yes," he replied, "You've heard of them too?"

She nodded, "You have many powerful clans here in the Leaf, and the Inuzaka clan is the most well known for it's warrior animal companions I've learned through my travels. Your village is lucky to have such a vast array of powerful family techniques."

"They Sky Village didn't?"

"No," she said, thinking. "The shinobi we did have, they had chakra obviously, but they came from regular families. No special family skills. I was the only one, but then again, it was secret. The whole villiage only saw me as a prodigy since they didn't know of my heritage. Nothing more."

He nodded, then thought for awhile before asking. "Can you summon any other animals besides your four?"

"Well," she said, hesitating, "I probably could if I wanted to. I have a special bird summoning scroll. Being in the Sky Village and all, if anyone could summon they wanted bird summons." She added dryly. "However, I never used it. I'm not fond of birds. It's a rare scroll, I actually think it was stolen from someone and was given to me by the Sora-kage. Though I'm not sure what kind of bird it is. Just that it's a fighting bird, not a messenging carrier kind."

"Sauske can summon falcons, he enjoys his birds summons," Kakashi mentioned. "Perhaps the scroll would be useful to him, as his birds don't fight."

Kat smiled, "That's a wonderful idea. I've felt awful carrying it for so long, yet never summoning or getting to know the poor thing. It's still unnamed, I never drew blood to complete the contract, so the bird would fully be his." She smiled brighter, "Yes that's perfect. Especially the way he stood up for me against Sakura like that in the Hokage's office, when I for sure knew he was suspicious as well. It'll be a nice consideration gift." Kakashi smiled at her excitement, his eye creasing, and Kat grabbed his hand and jerked him forward. "Come on, I wanna give it to him now. We gotta go home anyways."

"Alright, alright. But when can we have lunch?" Kakashi pouted, catching up so she wouldn't be dragging him, but not removing his hand from her grasp.

Kat realized she was holding his hand and blushed slightly and let go before answering, "After we change I can grab the scroll, then we'll eat and find Sauske."

"Sounds like a plan," he replied, and returned her smile.

* * *

Kat entered her bedroom and immediately started removing her wet clothes, thinking with dismay at her ruined training top. She was a civilian and shouldn't enter the shinobi clothing shops around town, but there's not much else she can do. Perhaps she could say she was surprising her friend who's a shinobi or something. That sounded plausible. After she changed to a simple skirt and blouse, she rummaged through her small bag she left unpacked, before withdrawing a small box. Placing her fingers to the sides, she shocked chakra into the box, unlocking the small mechanism before opening it. It was filled with small odds and ends items, many of them extremely important, not only to her but in general. She left everything alone however and withdrew a small scroll, before closing the lid and locking it again. She replaced it into her pack and just put the bag back when Kakashi knocked on her door.

"Ready?" He asked though the door.

She stood up and opened the door, holding up the scroll between two fingers and smiling, "Ready."

He nodded, taking in her appearance. No make up, hair still disheveled from being dunked in the river, yet it looked like she styled it that way. No doubt it was why she wasn't bothering to waste time to brush it. A light, airy blouse, black of course with a short skirt. Summer weather kind of clothes. "You look nice," he commented, smiling to himself when he saw her flush and smile a little more. "Let's go, I don't want to waste time waiting for you to cook so we'll go out."

She scowled, "It'd be worth it though wouldn't it?"

"Perhaps, but I'm impatient today," he swug his arm to the door, ushering her to get going.

As they exited the building, they ran into Sauske. "Oh, perfect timing," Kat said beaming. "Are you busy at the moment?"

"No," was all he replied, raising a brow at the question.

"Good, come have lunch with us, I have something for you after we're done."

"I'm not hungry," he replied this time.

This time Kakashi interjected. He knew Kat wanted to give him the scroll as soon as possible. "Then you can sit and keep us company." He put his hand on Sauske's back and steered him to walk with him and Kat.

"I really don't..." Sauske started, and Kat interrupted.

"Well, I suppose you don't want what I have for you then," Kat pouted like a child, inwardly grinning at the look of hesitation on his face. She'd give it to him either way, and if Kakashi wasn't so hungry she'd want to go to the training field now to give it to him.

"Fine," Sauske sighed, and Kakashi took his hand away since Sauske finally agreed.

"Let's just get some ramen," Kakashi said. "Something quick so Sauske doesn't have to wait as long."

Kat nodded her agreement and they turned towards Ichiraku Ramen. Kat noted passingly she was surprised Naruto wasn't there, but then again he either just was or would be soon looking at the time. They sat down and quickly ordered, and as they waited Sauske's curiosity finally got the best of him.

"What is it you want to give me?" He finally asked. He was curious. No one really gave him gifts just because. Birthday and holidays, friends did. Sakura was the only one bringing him random things, but he didn't appreciate them that much. Just not his taste.

Kat gave him a sly smile, and exchanged a look with Kakashi. "Something useful."

"Like?"

Kat laughed, "I'm not going to play 20 questions with you Sauske. I will tell you this. You will enjoy it, and it was Kakashi's idea."

Kakashi raised his hand to Sauske and gave him a smile, and their ramen arrived. Kat quickly ate, noticing Kakashi still kept his mask on throughout the entire meal. Suddenly, like a flash she remembered the look of his face last night. It seemed so long ago, that hot, almost romantic evening. She couldn't believe she didn't realize it, but she saw his face. Perhaps it was because she only knew him for two days, that it wasn't as shocking as if someone who knew him for years took it off. She slowly lowered her chopsticks unconciously, staring at Kakashi. She remembered the way his jaw masculinely sloped upwards, and his strong chin. His nose was straight, and his whole face was porportioned beautifully. His shaggy hair drooped slightly over his face thanks to her hands running through it and his hiate-ate missing, which helped keep his hair out of his face. He had both of his eyes open as he stared at her when he lowered her down to the floor, eyelids slightly drooped with sexual desire. His lips...God his lips were amazing, they were smaller, yet the bottom slightly bigger than the top. And so soft. He was incredibly handsome. Heart stopping handsome.

Kakashi was speaking to Sauske when he noticed he had a confused look and was staring at Kat. Kakashi looked to Kat as well and immediately his heart started pounding in his chest. She was staring at him, desire written all over her face so plainly even Sauske could see. Kakashi immediately kicked Kat's leg under the table, causing her to wince and shake her head slightly. "Ow, what was that for?"

"Hurry up and eat or else Sauske won't get his present," Kakashi said with a smile, that slowly died when he saw the look on her face when she realized she had just been staring. Immediately an embarrassed flush rushed to her face and she shot her gaze down, stuffing ramen into her mouth. Sauske raised a knowing brow at the exchange but wisely said nothing, leading Kakashi to breathe a small sigh of relief.

Kat finished eating and stood up, "Alright let's go!" She threw some money on the table, and grabbed Sauske's and Kakashi's hands. "We have to go to the training field for this," she lowly said to both of them as they walked. Kakashi nodded in understanding, and Sauske didn't reply, and none of them spoke during the walk.

When they finally entered the training field, Sauske crossed his arms over his chest, annoyed at the wait he had to do just to get here. "Now why do we have to be here for a simple item?"

Kat smiled and silently handed him the small scroll she had put in her skirt pocket.

Sauske inspected it and looked up, "Is this a summoning scroll?"

She nodded. "In the Sky Village, it was perferred the shinobi had bird summonings. Because of my skill the Sora-kage gave me this scroll, a fighting bird. However, I believe it was stolen. It's a rare summon, I've never heard of it, and I don't know what kind of bird it is. It doesn't say the type of bird. When I mentioned to Kakashi that I had never used it as I'm not fond of bird summons, he suggested I give it to you. You have bird summons, but you mostly use them for tracking and sending messages. This one will be able to fight with you. I've had this scroll for over ten years, and I feel awful never using the poor bird. It's still unsigned, so you would be the sole owner and summoner of this bird. I'm glad Kakashi told me you liked birds, otherwise I would have carried this around even longer."

Sauske widened his eyes slightly, "A rare bird summoning scroll gave to you by your Sora-kage, yet you want to give it to me?"

She smiled widely and nodded, "Yep. Now open it. I admit I'm curious," she laughed, and Kakashi nodded his agreement with Kat's statement.

Sauske hesitated a bit before nodding slightly. Before he could sign the contract he had to open the scroll and release the binding jutu, releasing the animal. After befriending the animal would he be able to sign the contract and summon the animal at any time. Finally he opened the scroll, laying it on the ground, and performed a handsign over it. "Release." Immediately a bright flash appeared around the scroll, followed by a burst of fire. After the flash and fire died, what stood in it's place over the scroll was a large phoenix. It stood close to three feet tall, and flames licked the air around it, creating an almost feather like look. It's tail was about the length of it's body, looking as if it was pure fire, but it's actual feathers could be seen slightly under it. It's eyes were a pale white, a mohawk of flames angling back and traveled down to almost it's back, and it's beak shone brightly and reflected the flames. Sauske's eyes widened, "What is that?"

Kat smiled breathlessly, "Sauske it's a phoenix!"

The phoenix looked up at Sauske and calmly said. "I am Houou. The leader of the flock. Why have you summoned me?"

Sauske took a deep, calming breath. "I am Sauske Uchiha." He bowed slightly before continuing. "I have summoned you because I was curious to know if you would be willing to assist me."

Houou cocked it's head and blinked at the name. "An Uchiha, hm? Why should I assist you humans? All you do is fight in the name of petty imaginations you believe are real. Yet us phoenixes are real but to you we are all imaginations."

Sauske bowed his head, hesitating before calmly replying. "I do not reject your words. It is true. I myself for awhile was lost in the name of those petty imaginations, it was all I cared about. Friends meant nothing to me, and as I have no family left, I was alone."

The bird interrupted, "You mean the Uchiha clan is destroyed?"

He nodded, "I am the last one. My brother, Itachi Uchiha, may still be alive, however he hasn't been seen for years. They were destroyed more than 15 years ago."

Houou silently pondered before replying. "Long ago, Phoenix's were solely summoned by the Uchiha's. Our fire and fighting style perfectly matched an Uchiha's heritage. However, slowly our summoners grew less and less. It has been that long since the last summoner of Phoenix's died. Your explaination satisfies our curiosity. Tell me, was it greed for power that destroyed them?"

Sauske nodded, "Yes. My clan wanted more power, to take over the village, and as such, they were elimated."

"Why not you?" The bird countered.

"I...it was my brother Itachi himself who was the one that destroyed the clan. He was ordered to by the Hokage as a shinobi of the Leaf. However, he was unable to kill me, I was only five, and afterwards he left the village. We reunited recently right before he disappeared and that was when he told me the truth." Sauske lowered his head.

Houou stretched it's wings, causing them to see it's almost six foot wingspan, before placing them back against his body. "I accept. Usually I ask to fight to see if you are worthy of me. However. You are the last Uchiha. So far I can sense you have done well, as you have learned in the past not to let your petty human nature control you. If one day you have offspring, then we will be here to serve them as well. Our numbers dwindle, as do yours, we wither away it seems at times. We were meant to serve, yet we do nothing. With your help, we can thrive."

Sauske bowed low, "I am honored and grateful."

The bird nodded, "You may sign the contract." The bird lowered his head and nipped his foot, causing blood to form and he dropped it on the page, drawing an X beside where Sauske needed to sign. The blood sizzled on the paper, seeming to burn through it. "Strange he himself didn't burn though it while the blood did," Sauske thought, before biting his own finger and signing his name in blood. Houou looked back up at Sauske with his white eyes, "We will discuss later the means for summoning and about other's in my flock. Summon me when you are ready. Farewell, master." The bird disappeared.

Kat was holding her breath until Houou disappeared, then she gave a squeal of excitement and grabbed Kakashi's arm, jumping up and down and looking at a stunned Sauske. "I knew that scroll had been stolen. That's an Uchiha summon! How perfect Sauske! Now you have a fire style fighter beside you in battle!" She laughed whole heartedly, delighted in this turn of events.

"How did you know that it was a phoenix when it first appeared?" Sauske asked.

Kat smiled at him, "I've heard about them, I've never seen one. I had only heard that they're "birds of fire," as they were described. A flying, flaming mass of power and intelligence. They're amazing fighters, and are known for it, but are also known for their immense knowledge and strategy tactics. I never knew they were solely Uchiha summons, but it makes sense because your fire natures match perfectly."

Kakashi smiled down at Kat, who was still gripping his arm and grinning with excitement, and he looked to Sauske still smiling. "Well, what do you know Sauske. Without even meaning to, Kat had been walking around with part of your heritage for years."

Sauske nodded, and looked to Kat before softly saying, "Thank you Kat. Finding out my clan had it's own rare line of summoning animals, then being able to have one as my own, it feels like finding a missing part of the family."

She let her delighted smile turn into a warm, giving smile. "You're very welcome. Now I'm sure you'd like to get to know Houou a little more, and that he'd like to learn more about you. We'll leave you alone and see you later."

He nodded again in reply, an almost ghost of a smile appearing across his face before reverting to his stoic personality, and Kat and Kakashi started walking away. Kat heard Sauske summon Houou and smiled again, not noticing Kakashi caught her smile. She didn't know she was reuniting Sauske with a missing part of his heritage. She didn't even kow they were solely for Uchiha's, but she was pleased that it turned out that way.

"Did you know how the Sora-kage came to possess a phoenix summon?" Kakashi asked, looking down at her?

Kat shook her head, "No. I was almost 11 when I was given the scroll. Apparently looking back it was shortly after the Uchiha clan fell, and I'm suspecting someone went raiding and found items to sell. Since apparently phoenixes were purely for the Uchiha clan, I also suspect that I wouldn't have been able to release the scroll, even if I wanted to. Maybe that was why they gave it to me, to see if I could. They always bugged me about not using it but it's true, I'm just not fond of birds. Even if I knew that it was a phoenix. Sauske's and Houou's personality seem to match from what I just saw. Perhaps Houou will be the type of summon Sauske will like to have here most of the time. If I could I'd have mine with me most of the time, and apparently you have Pakkun with you a lot."

Kakashi nodded, "That is true. I guess we'll wait and see until they get to know each other better.

As they entered the town and were passing by the Hokage's office, Tsunade leaned her head down out of her open window and screamed. "7 o'clock tonight! Don't be late Kakashi or I'll use your books as my sake cup coasters!" and slammed the window shut loudly, earning stares and comments from passerbys.

Kakashi sweat dropped and said softly, "Well, apparently that meeting was put together quicker than I thought, and apparently I'll be on time tonight."

Kat snickered, "I admit her temper's bad, but she sure makes it amusing at times."

Kakashi muttered something about his poor books while they headed home.

* * *

That night after Kat showered and while Kakashi was showering, Kat was debating over her choice of clothing for the meeting. She was revealing herself to be a high leveled shinobi from another village, so she wasn't sure if she wanted to dress plain. She wasn't sure if people would believe her. Yet her training shirt was ruined. She pouted, staring at her closet in her tights, skirt, and a sports bra. Shinobi didn't wear flowery, happy clothes. It looked, well, not scary. How threatening would someone look in a girly top and a skirt compared to someone dressed in shinobi wear. She tapped her fingers on the wall by the closet, before going to her weapons pouch and grabbing a roll of the bandages she always had. She started wrapping the bandages tightly around her breasts, above her bra and covering it completely except for the straps, ending just above and only a few inches below her breasts. Just then, she heard the bathroom door open and she yelled out her bedroom door. "Kakashi, may I borrow one of your vests for tonight? It's hard to look threatening in a blouse."

He poked his head around, mask on, and hair dripping, and his opened eye widening at her standing only in bandages on her top half. "You couldn't just wear one of those many shirts you bought?"

Kat pouted in reply, "I need to go shopping for more training clothes, and I want to look like I'm actually important in a way. Hard to do that in a girly tank."

"Those tanks you bought aren't girly."

"That's also not the point, please?" She widened her eyes and stuck out her lower lip, setting it trembling.

He sighed and rolled his eye and went into his bedroom, coming back with a clean vest and tossing it to her before closing himself in his bedroom to dress.

Kat grinned happily and put the vest on, leaving it unzipped so that people could see she wasn't naked underneath it. She left her hair loose and she teased it slightly with her brush before letting it be. It was usually naturally stick straight, yet the more humid air here in the village helped make it slightly easier to do some small style here and there. She added on a slight dab of eyeliner and mascara and nothing else. She wanted to look good, but not over done. Nodding to herself, she wrapped her wrists and ankles, before going out and putting her shoes on, then she leaned against the back of the couch, waiting for Kakashi. Her mind on waiting for him, it slowly drifted back to when she stared at him at the ramen stand. God that was embarrassing, she didn't even realize it. The fact that she didn't snap out of it until Kakashi kicked her was bad enough in itself. It showed how entranced she was by him. She closed her eyes, guiltily letting the pleasure she felt thinking about him kick in, and about how it felt when he kissed her.

* * *

Kakashi quietly exited the bedroom and went into the living room, seeing Kat with her back to him, but didn't turn or say anything. Puzzled, he stepped closer around the side of the couch and saw her eyes were closed. She was breathing faster with a slight smile on her flushed face, biting her lip. Apparently Kat was thinking again. He smiled a bit, just watching her. He had to admit, she looked stunning in that outfit. She had her wrists wrapped and her gloves on, though they were still singed badly from this morning. He assumed she just reused the hand plates by attaching them to fresh gloves, though he wondered how she got them if she left everything in the village behind when she left. With her hair disheveled and around her face, and with the higher collar of the jonin vest, it looked alluring more than tough. His eyes traveled down to her chest, her breasts flattened only slightly by the tight bandages and bra, but it was obvious they were full, heavy breasts. The bandaging stopped, revealing her toned stomach. He hated to break her out of her fantasy, especially if it was about him, but they needed to get going soon or his books were goners. Without thinking he leaned close to her, pressing his body flush to hers and whispering in her ear while she gasped, "Time to go." He stopped himself from groaning when she clenched his arms in her hands in surprise and subconciously rubbed against him as she nodded.

"Um, yea," she said breathlessly, "I was just waiting for you after all and I, um..." she dropped her hands and leaned back against the couch, accidently pushing into his erection with her hips, causing him to to bite his lip. "Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to." He snaked his arm around her lower back and pulled her close, yanking his mask down before crushing his mouth to hers.

Kat moaned and wrapped her hands around his neck, gripping the back of his head as he shot his tongue into her mouth. She was already so hot from just thinking about him, but she wasn't sure where this came from. Hell, she wasn't going to complain. She nipped his tongue the next time it entered her mouth, earning a low growl from him. Suddenly he grabbed the back of her thighs and hoisted her onto the back of the couch, shoving himself between her legs and pressing her tight against him with a hand on her back, running the other hand up and squeezing her breasts and elicting a louder moan from her.

"God, she tasted so good," Kakashi was thinking, then remembered they were supposed to be leaving. At the moment he could care less if Tsunade ruined his books. He ground his covered erection into her core, and started imitating a hard, thrusting movement. He smirked to himself as Kat started gasping harder for breath and moaning louder into his mouth. Finally she snapped her head back and bit his neck hard, hooking her ankles behind his back and pulling him tight against her and grinding against him.

"Fuck, Kat," he groaned, grabbing the back of her hair and pulling her head back to kiss her again.

She kissed back before saying breathlessly in between kisses. "I need you. Now." And started fumbling with his pants.

He tilted her head back and started biting her neck, shoving the vest she was wearing half off, before biting her shoulder. Sudenly he felt her slide her hand into his unbuttoned pants, stroking his shaft through his boxers, and groaned into her neck, grinding into her hand.

She bit her lip, stroking his thick cock and wrapping her hand slightly around it. He was huge, and just knowing the fact turned her on even more. She yanked Kakashi's head from her neck and kissed him deeply, stroking his dick a little faster and he moaned into her mouth. Just as she started to pull him out, a knock sounded at the door.

Kakashi jerked his head up on a curse, but moaned when Kat squeezed his erection slightly, and watched her try to shake away the haze of desire. Then anger spread across her face as she glanced at the door, not at him like he suspected. "For the love of...can nobody have sex in this fucking town," she growled quietly before she snapped loudly, "What?"

"Uh, it's Naruto guys, your door is locked for some reason. Anyways Granny sent me to be sure you guys would be on time for tonight, because of Kakashi-Sensei. Can I come in?"

Kat sighed and looked up at Kakashi, who was staring at her intently, mask down exposing his face, but his sharingan eye still covered. She leaned forward licked his soft lips, slightly swollen from her kisses, and smiled as his eye flared in desire, before sliding his mask up to cover his face. He sighed in agreement and backed away, zipping his pants closed and adjusting himself, and Kat adjusted her skirt and hair as she walked to the door and unlocked it. She turned the knob slightly and barely pulled in showing it was unlocked before walking away and into the kitchen to get something to drink, while Kakashi leaned against the couch where she was before and watching her hotly.

"Thanks. Gee Kakashi-Sensei, I never knew you locked your door." Naruto replied happily, oblivious to the fact Kakashi turned to glare at him with hatred, as did Kat.

Kat replied a bit stiffly, "It was me. I have a habit of locking doors, though I don't know why I bother with locking it. The way Kakashi demonstrated for me last night, it doesn't take much to open it." Her eyes shot to Kakashi, seeing him catching the fact on how he demonstrated, and his eye narrowed in frustrated desire.

Naruto laughed, missing the exchange, "Yea I could have burst in here too, but I figured with you being a girl and all you wouldn't like that."

"So it's okay for you to barge in on me in my own house, but not a lady?" Kakashi sighed a reply, and Naruto nodded, grinning.

"So are you two ready? You two look dressed, but um, Kat, why are you wearing Kakashi's vest?"

Kat raised an eyebrow at Kakashi before turning her gaze to Naruto, "Don't you know men LOVE it when a woman wears his clothing?" She winked, making Naruto believe she was joking and he laughed at the joke.

Kakashi's gaze flared at the innuendo. "Damn woman is going to drive me wild," he thought to himself. She was doing this on purpose. She's just as sexually frustrated as he was, and she decided to do a little teasing in between. Well two could play at that game.

"Oh yea I forgot, your clothes got ruined doing whatever it is you guys were doing this morning. What WERE you doing this morning? Because..."

"Later Naruto," Kakashi immediately stood upright. "Let's get going, otherwise I can happily tell Tsunade that it was YOUR fault we were late."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and nodded, before exiting through the door, expecting the two to follow. Kat started to when Kakashi immediately grabbed her around the waist and brought her tightly back against him, rubbing the erection he had straight into her ass and she gasped softly. He whispered, "You better watch your teasing woman, or everyone at the meeting will be seeing more of you than many of them were expecting." He thrust into her ass again and Kat bit her lip hard before he let go, shoving his hands into his pockets and heading for the door.

She narrowed her eyes as she followed him, rubbing her hands over her arms to try to distract herself from her desire. "It's funny that the more I'm sexually turned on by that man, the more he pisses me off and in turn makes me want him more," she growled. Definitely wasn't fair. Naruto was waiting for them when they reached the bottom, before walked three abreast outside, Kakashi in the middle and Naruto talking animatedly about nothing in particular, except for constant curious questions about the meeting.

"Oh hey! You guys want some candy? Hinata gave me a bunch of suckers earlier today. She was giving away candy to the children at the hospital and gave me some of what she had left." Naruto said, shoving his hand into his pocket and pulling out a handful of lollipops.

"Hm, I should watch my teasing, should I?" Kat immediately thought of what Kakashi said and smiled, before reaching around Kakashi and taking one of the bigger suckers. She was pissed off and frustated, so she didn't care if she was making it worse for him. Misery loves company after all. She unwrapped it from the wrapper and slowly sucked it into her mouth, giving an honest moan. It was tropical flavored, her favorite. Kakashi's eye shot down to her and widened, seeing her slowly pull it out of her mouth again and lick her lips. "Mmmm, my favorite flavor," was all she said before wrapping her tongue around it, gaze straight ahead. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Kakashi watching her, eye narrowing slightly and a light flush beginning to appear just above his mask. She smiled to herself and continued sucking and licking on the lollipop, licking her lips often. Naruto had shut up too since he put one in his mouth, and he was busy concentrating on grinding it with his teeth, so once again poor Naruto was oblivious to anything going on around him. They were walking in silence except from a crunching, slopping sound from Naruto here and there, and Kat when she slightly hummed a bit around the sucker.

"That little minx," Kakashi growled to himself, watching her tongue minstrations around her lollipop. She knew exactly what she was doing. Hell he wasn't going to be able to pay attention to the meeting if she didn't stop and let him calm down. He watched her wrap her tongue around the sucker again and slowly sucking it into her mouth before pulling it out, and slowly licked her lips with a slight "mmm" noise. He felt his erection throb, thinking of her doing that with his dick instead, like he was sure she was about to earlier. She had a point, could anyone really have sex in the Leaf Village? Apparently not, as the past two days they had both gotten interrupted. When he planned things, it seemed that people never showed up, yet when nothing was planned suddenly he was Mr. Popular. It figured.

They finally entered the Hokage's building when Kat mentioned. "I gotta use the bathroom first, you guys can wait here or head on up I'll be out in a bit."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly before smiling and saying, "Me too, you wanna head up then Naruto?"

"Oh yea sure, we're a few minutes early anyways," Naruto said, unwrapping another sucker and crunching on it, heading for the stairs.

Kakashi turned in time to see Kat entering the unisex bathroom, the only bathroom, and he slapped his hand on it, forcing himself inside just as she was about to close it.

"Kakashi," she gasped quietly, "Get out or someone will see us in here."

He locked the door and pushed her against the wall in the small bathroom, whispering threatingly, "You knew exactly what you were doing with that damn candy, didn't you Kat?"

"I..."

"DIDN'T you Kat?" He growled, grinding his hips into her and causing her to softly moan before she bit her lip to quiet herself.

"Yes, I did. Happy?" She growled, "Now get out before we get into trouble or are late."

Instead of complying, he slid his hand up her skirt and started rubbing her through her tights, pressing his mouth to hers to muffle her moan and mumbled, "Not before I give you a little payback."

"Kakashi, come on I was only...fuck," she gasped and arched her back as he found her clit and rubbed it, and she moved her hips against his fingers. Kakashi lifted one of her legs onto his hip while she stood on her tip toes, widening her legs and teased her further, feeling her wetness beginning to soak through her tights.

He leaned close to her ear and harshly whispered, "You want me, don't you Kat? I saw the way you were looking at me at the ramen stand today. You were thinking about me touching you like this, weren't you?" He smirked as she nodded and bit her lip hard from crying out as he rubbed her clit harder. "Or were you thinking about me fucking you, against the wall like we were last night. We were so close weren't we?" He was making himself even harder but he didn't care. Kat had to learn her lesson about teasing him and not expecting anything in return. Kat started breathing harder and he clasped his hand over her mouth to prevent her moaning and whispered again. "I could finish you off right here, just by touching you. You're already so close aren't you?" She nodded and moved her hips against his hand, his other hand almost pinning her head against the wall. Immediately he let go and stood back, narrowing his eye at her as she sagged against the wall, breathing hard and staring at him. "Good, now you know how I feel and can wait until AFTER the meeting." Before slipping out the door.

She stared at the door he exited before growling to herself and punching the wall behind her, not noticing she put a large, fist like dent into it nor hearing the cracking of the tile. That bastard. That...undeniably hot bastard. She stalked to the sink and splashed some cold water on her face, calming herself down. She snatched some paper towels out of the dispenser and wiped the dripping water off her face. Just because she deserved it didn't mean she was happy about it. It's not like touched him and got him close then waltzed off. She snarled to herself and ripped the paper to shreds, before tossing it into the trash bin and marching out, slamming face first into the object of her sexual desire and frustration. "Kakashi you..." She glared up at him before he leaned down and gave her a quick peck and stood up, smiling and taking her hand and leading her up the stairs.

She scowled at him, letting him lead her up, but her temper had gone down the minute of that kiss. It was so...sweet. There was nothing about leading up to sex, no frustration, it felt like an apology kiss between sweethearts. Sweethearts? "Where did that word come from?" She thought to herself, looking up to him. Was she sweet on him? Crushing like a little school girl? She thought of the way she enjoyed his company, his teasing, and the way she jumped him the moment he kissed her, twice. "Okay, I'll admit it. I like him, so what?" She told herself, shaking her head. It wasn't time to be thinking about that, nor was it the time right before they left the house even. She was about to tell a whole group of people more about her history. Things so far that barely anyone knew about for the past ten years in order for them to help her, which she hated to do. People could die, family members could be lost, all because of her. Because she couldn't be exposed. Kakashi gave her hand a comforting squeeze and let go before they entered the conferance room.

Kat looked around, eyes wide. She'd never seen so many jonin leveled shinobi in one place. She saw the two men she met earlier, Hinata's teammates, and they were sitting with the rest of team 7 and some other unfamiliar people about their age, including Sakura who narrowed her eyes at Kat and looked away. "Great, she's still mad," Kat thought to herself. She noticed some of the people looked much older, and wondered if even the retired shinobi were here at the meeting as a back-up in case they needed help. Just because they were retired didn't mean they couldn't fight. The thing that made her uncomfortable however, was when they entered everyone quieted down and stared at her. She swallowed hard and stiffened her back, standing straight, and walked to the back of the room where Tsunade was at the head of the table, sitting down beside her and Kakashi taking a place beside her.

Tsunade nodded at her and smirked at Kakashi, "Right on time. Well done. Your books live to see another day." Kakashi smiled and nodded back. "Alright ladies and gentleman," Tsunade slapped her hands together and stood up. "The reason I'm gathering this meeting is because of this woman right here. Katsumi Akiyama. She was originally supposed to live undercover in the Leaf as a civilian, however some problems have arisen and I decided it was best to inform all jonin leveled shinobi in the village, including the chunin from the genin 9 who have yet to achieve jonin status, as to not split their teams." She nodded to the small group seated together before continuing. "Team Seven was originally the only ones to know, specifically for training purposes only. Even so, even they do not know the reason I summoned you all here tonight except for Kakashi, who brought it to my attention. Kat, if you could, tell them a little about your history first so they get a slight understanding."

Kat widened her eyes, "Um, I don't know..."

Kakashi leaned closer to her, and gently squeezed her hand under the table. "It's alright," he whispered. "Just mention the facts, you don't have to go into as many personal details as you did me."

She nodded and stood, taking a deep breath and crossing her arms behind her back, taking on her militant stance. "I am a shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Sky." The room instantly started up with murmors until Tsunade silenced them with a slap to the table, nodding at Kat to continue. "I know, it was said there were no survivors. But, surprise. And I'll get to that later. I was born with an extremely rare gekka genkai that only appears in my family line every few generations. Sometimes a second generation. Sometimes hundreds of years later. Unfortunately, because of the extent of my gekka genkai, I cannot reveal it to any of you at this time. The Hokage herself doesn't even know what it is, but I am honored she is letting me stay with you despite the fact. I became a jonin level shinobi at age 6. Because of lack of shinobi, in my village any of those with talents were pushed to the limit. Our schooling I have come to find out during my stay here was also radically different. There, surprise attacks and assassinations were key. If we didn't have to use chakra, we didn't, we used regular tai-jutsu until necessary and took out our opponents quickly. My gekka genkai was unknown to the whole village, even the fact that I had one, but I had many unusual skills. I had mastered different skills and techniques by that time, and since then I have mastered many more. The reason you were all assembled here today and need to be informed of this, is because of the group that raided the village. They are looking for me." She watched as expressions of shock spread across some of their faces, and some of pity, and some of distrust and speculation. "I had fled during the raid, because it was said that I needed to survive and needed to keep my nature secret. I won't divulge why. I had learned of the raid through overhearing talk, and the man who portrayed himself as our sora-kage didn't believe me. Our village was too small to have a definite Kage, but he made himself known as such, and was our leader. My mother told me when the time came to run, so I did. I fled with nothing, and after a kind owner of a hotel let me stay a few days and bought me some clothes. I made my way towards the Leaf. During our schooling in the Sky Village, the teachers were not very kind towards the Leaf. Nothing threatening or the like, just that the Leaf Village was too weak, opened their doors too easy, and were too trustworthy. I actually found that admirable, and when I was left with nothing. I had hoped the Leaf would be my salvation, because the raiders knew I had not been killed and were hunting me. I couldn't hope to fight them all myself. Three weeks later I snuck into the Hokage's office where the Third was residing. I was afraid being a shinobi of a different village I would be turned away, so I had snuck in to speak with him directly. I told him my full story and he let me stay a few days before suggesting a proposition. Since I had to constantly travel and move to avoid being captured, he offered for me to work for the Leaf Villiage undercover. Anywhere I went, keep my ears open, ask some questions, and anything that would interest the Leaf whether it would be a high paying job, a missing nin hiding out, or if there was unrest happening, I would send information. Plus, though he only asked me to a handful of times, to assassinate someone that was an immediate threat to the Leaf Village, or to the Land of Fire's leader or the capital. Obviously. I agreed. When Tsunade came in charge, I immediately came to her with a folder the Third had given me, outlining the parts of my history I'm telling you now and my work for the Leaf. It's been ten years since the raid, and I had been traveling since. The Hokage recently learned of some threats and sent for me, hoping I could ally the Leaf, as I have allied you secretly for years. However, my past is catching up to me. I have information that so far they are following a false trail that was laid out, but if they find me here they will try to destroy the village, as they did many other small villiages they suspected I was hiding in."

She stopped, watching the reactions on the people's faces. Many of them showed pity at her flight, some of them still suspicious. One of them spoke up, "I understand why you didn't kill them right away, but why haven't you in these past years? If you're so powerful it shouldn't be that hard."

Kat shook her head, "It is a very large group, almost like a small army of extremely high leveled missing nin. And I've been alone." Some of the shinobi's eyes widened at the size of the group she mentioned.

"Why are they hunting you? Why did they destroy the village?" Another voice asked.

"They are hunting me, because their leader was hired by a poweful man to murder me. Solely for my skills and my gekka genkai. To this day, I don't know how the man found out about my bloodline, but I suspect it was from the leader of the group itself. They destroyed the village because they were told to kill anything and everything in sight. They were also lied to to help urge them on, with being told that the Sky Village held secrets into being able to take over the country or even other countries. Which was a lie, the Village never held such secrets."

"Who is this leader of the group that is tracking you?" A man asked. "Why is he so determined to find you?"

Kat took a small breath to prepare herself. "He was promised great riches and an extremely high position in this other man's imagination of a new world, his own, where he would be leader. The leader of the group following me is my own father." She added flatly.

Chattering flared up and Tsunade stood up. "Enough. All of you. Thank you Kat, for sharing all of that with us, I know it must have been hard." Kat nodded slightly to Tsunade and sat down, before Tsunade spoke again. "I do not doubt Kat's story, because of the fact the Third did not doubt her either. Plus, she has been extremely loyal to us for ten years, using her skills to our advantage, and getting nothing in return for payment except money while she traveled for years. She had no family, no friends, no life except for running and helping the Leaf while she could. Now that we need her help, it turns out that she needs our help as well, which is why I elected to bring you here. If the time comes and we need to fight, Kat and I have suggested to be sure to have the battle away from the villiage to help protect the citizens.

Another voice spoke up, "Why aren't you able to use your gekka genkai, what is so powerful about it? The sharingan is powerful, yet they're able to use it freely."

Kat shook her head before saying flatly, "It's not time."

Whispers started among the crowd, "What do you mean it's not time?" a female voice asked.

"It's not time. That is all I can say." Kat sighed softly, "If that is not enough for you to believe that I am here to help and not harm. Then I'm sorry, but there's nothing else I can do. I'm already having enough problems with people's suspicions that there is something wrong with me, that I'm not natural. I've had that my whole life. If I was truly intending to harm the village, I would have already. I've been here for three days already after all."

Tsunade nodded her understanding, then looked back towards the group. "We'll increase rounds slightly outside of the walls for now and keep a look out. Kat will be able to tell us if they are drawing near in preparation."

"How does she know that for sure? She's here." Another female voice asked again.

Kat replied, "I have a summon animal tracking them."

"Before we continue any farther with this meeting, I must ask," Tsunade started. "Are you all willing to help Kat? If not, please leave now."

Kat waited for Sakura to stand up and leave, but she was surprised she didn't. In fact, she didn't even flinch, she just sat staring at the table top. Kat looked around the room and saw no one stood up to leave. In fact, many of them had determined looks on their faces, willing to help. She felt tears prick the back of her eyes. Here she was, a complete stranger and a foreign shinobi, and these people were willing to risk their lives for her. She never had anyone willing to do that before.

Tsunade nodded her approval this time, "Alright. If and when Kat gets word of the approaching enemy, we'll have 4 groups. One to attack from the front, one from each side, and one from the back, surrounding them. Each group should have at the very least one or more medic with them. You may choose your groups, but choose well, and choose those you know are compatible with and are able to fight well with. That way we are prepared if and when the time comes, so there doesn't need to be a discussion tatic, we can just make our way there. I want your answers for your teams by tomorrow evening. Is that clear?" Everyone in the room nodded. "Dismissed."

Kat watched everyone stand up to leave, some of them giving her encouraging smiles and introducing themselves, others yawning and making their way home to get some rest. None of them looked at her with hate or blame for bringing trouble, and it lifted some of the shame off of her shoulders. Kakashi placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at him and smiled softly before standing up as well, silently making their way though the door and downstairs, going outside. It was already late, and the dicussion was longer than she had thought. Suddenly, she felt a slight tap on her shoulder and turned around. It was Sakura.

"Um, Kat. I'd like to talk to you for a moment," Sakura said softly.

"What is it?" Kat asked, noticing she seemed upset about something.

"I'd like to...apologize for this morning, and the way I've been treating you. Tsunade, you and the others were right, I was jealous. I'm fast becoming one of the more powerful young females in the village, then you come along and are able to do everything, yet tell us nothing about you except odds and ends facts. I assumed you were just cocky of your skills, and was waited on hand and foot up until the raid, aside from being pushed in ninja school, and I'm sorry." Sakura sighed a bit. "Being burdened with a family heritage you can't use until a certain time, yet it being the one reason your own father is out to kill you and killed your family and village is a tough burden to bear. As I'm sure you know, I have an awful temper, and I let it get the best of me. If you'd like I'd like to, perhaps, train together. And maybe you could show me some different things you have learned over the years," She almost embarrassingly smiled.

Kat raised a brow, then smiled slightly, "I'd like that, and thank you. I'm sorry too about this morning. I shouldn't have been throwing that kind of stuff in your face, but I was upset. I'm sorry."

Sakura this time smiled a bit more normally, "Perhaps I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kat returned it, "I'll be around."

She nodded in reply, "Alright. Bye Kat. And so you know, even if we never do get along as well as we all hope, I will be here to help you if you need it."

Kat smiled, "Thank you, and I'll be here for you too. Bye."

Sakura smiled and walked away calmly, and Kat and Kakashi watched her leave. Kat looked up at Kakashi and said, "I'm guessing that's the real Sakura I finally met, right?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yep, she cares a lot, always helping others. But her temper and jealousy are awful and get the best of her at times."

Kat smiled a bit in understanding and nodded, before they resumed their walk home. Their earlier sexual frustrations forgotten in the talk of war, battle, and harsh family pasts. Kat yawned as she walked and rubbed her eyes a bit. She hadn't gotten to bed early or a full nights rest in weeks, not even here, and she was beginning to feel the effects.

Kakashi raised a brow and looked down at Kat. He was considering maybe starting up what they started earlier, but seeing her yawn and the exhausted expression on her face, he knew it wouldn't be the time. He doubted she'd say no, would probably get as into it as he would, but she needed to sleep. Besides, he was forgetting that he told himself they shouldn't do anything, but obviously it was getting harder and harder. For both of them.

They entered the apartment and Kakashi saw Kat yawn again and he shook his head a bit. "Go on to bed Kat, you're exhausted."

Kat looked up at him, "Didn't you want to talk about tonight?"

"We can talk about it in the morning, go on, go to sleep," he ushered her into her bedroom and she smirked a bit and looked up at him.

"Look at you being all considerate and gentlemanly like, if you keep this up you may never get me out of your place into my own apartment." she joked.

"I don't really want to," he thought to himself, surprised at the thought. Where did that come from? Then again, he was already used to being around Kat. He enjoyed her company, they had a lot in common, and not to mention he was extremely attracted to her. But to enjoy her so much that he didn't want her to move out, well, the revalation was shocking. He replied to Kat with a smile, "Who knows, now go to sleep. We'll talk in the morning."

Kat nodded and smiled, "Goodnight, Kakashi. Thank you," and closed the door softly behind her.

Kakashi stood and stared at the door for a moment before going into his own bedroom and shutting the door, resisting the urge to follow her into the bedroom just to spend more time with her, laying on her bed and talking. He ignored the nagging urge he felt that he was getting in too deep, after he undressed and laid down to sleep.

* * *

Kakashi's eyes drifted open, seeing light outside the window, and sighed, snuggling deeper under the covers. Finally a full nights sleep and not waking up extremely early. He drifted in and out of conciousness when he heard a voice begin to sing in the living room with music playing. He immediately woke up more. Kat was playing and singing again. He heard movement too, so he got up, leaving his bedroom and poked his head into the living room. He smiled at the sight of Kat dancing while she played, a guitar strap around her neck and shoulder to support it. She was already showered and dressed, her hair slightly damp and mussed, and she was wearing short shorts and a t-shirt. The guitar had a steady beat as she sang:

_It's too late baby, there's no turning around_  
_I got my hands in my pocket and my head in a cloud_  
_This is how I do_  
_When I think about you_  
_I never thought that you could break me apart_  
_I keep a sinister smile and a hold of my heart_  
_You want to get inside_  
_Then you can get in line_  
_But not this time_

_Cause you caught me off guard_  
_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a heroine and you are my hero_

Kakashi leaned a shoulder against the entrance to the hallway, smiling and watching Kat dance around the room with her eyes closed, amazed that somehow she wasn't tripping over anything.

_I won't try to philosophize_  
_I'll just take a deep breath then I'll look in your eyes_  
_This is how I feel_  
_And it's so surreal_  
_I got a closet filled up to the brim_  
_With the ghosts of my past and their skeletons_  
_And I don't know why_  
_You'd even try_  
_But I won't lie_

His eye widened at that verse. Did she make up this song herself? If not, then it was amazing she was able to find a song that matched perfectly to her history. He chuckled softly when he saw her almost trip over the couch, seeing her glare at it before closing her eyes, either not noticing him or ignoring him.

_You caught me off guard_  
_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a heroine and you are my hero_  
_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

_And I feel a weakness coming on_  
_It never felt so good to be so wrong_  
_Had my heart on lockdown_  
_And then you turned me around_  
_And I'm feeling like a newborn child_  
_Every time I get a chance to see you smile_  
_It's not complicated_  
_I was so jaded_

_And you caught me off guard_  
_Now I'm running and screaming_

_I feel like a heroine and you are my hero_  
_Do you know that your love is the sweetest sin?_

She faded out on the last words with the guitar, then opened her eyes and looked straight at Kakashi. Instead of being embarrassed she just smiled brightly. "Good morning, did you like the show?"

Kakashi smiled, rubbing the back of his head, "So you knew I was here, huh?"

She chuckled, "Hard to miss hun." She ran an apprasing eye over his body, as he was just in his boxers and a mask, and this time didn't blush when Kakashi raised a brow, noticing it. She said nothing about it and started strumming the guitar before asking, "How's breakfast sound?"

"Hm, it depends, what are you making?"

"It depends," she replied winking, before saying. "We could go western style today. Pancakes and syrup with sausage. Mostly because that sound super good right now."

Kakashi smiled, "Anything you make would be fine, but that sounds good too. I'll just go take a shower quick. Unless you want to sing me another song," he said winking.

She silently stared at him for a moment and started strumming slower, before singing, "Oh the itsy bitsy spider, crawled up the water..."

He quickly raised his hands, "Okay I get it, I'll shower." Kat smirked as he walked to the bathroom to get ready, and she took off the guitar and leaned it gently against the couch, before going into the kitchen to start breakfast. She woke up at a decent time, and had gotten to lay in bed for awhile before deciding to finally get up and shower. She was getting hungry for breakfast, but Kakashi was still sleeping, so she figured she may as well wake him up her style. She smiled, remembering the way he watched her with a slight smile on his face, enjoying her dancing. Well, sort of dancing. She was doing awful, but then again she wasn't trying very hard either.

She threw together the flour and ingredients for pancakes after putting a pan and a skillet on the stove to warm them up. Throwing the sausage into the hot pan she started humming to herself. It was nice to be able to have a decent sized kitchen to cook in. Or to even be able to cook at all. Since she's been there they've always been busy, so eating out was just more convenient. She did enjoy it. Not constantly of course, but she enjoyed making meals and being able to eat at home. She poured two rounded areas of batter onto the skillet, then started some coffee for them as well. She almost liked western food better anyways when she did cook. It was easier, more convenient, and many times more filling it seemed. She flipped the two pancakes on the skillet, and watched their middles rise, leaning back against the counter after quickly turning the sausage to fry it. She was looking forward to the day. No plans, no nothing, and she smiled with pleasure.

* * *

Kakashi smelled the air as he came out of the shower and smiled to himself. It smelled delicious. He usually wasn't big on western styled food, but on occassions it was great to have. He entered his bedroom and quickly dressed, before coming out and seeing Kat setting the table. At his place he had a small stack of pancakes, already buttered and the syrup beside his place for him to add as much as he chose. Another, smaller plate held a pile of sausages. A steaming cup of coffee in his red mug sat by his plates, and his silverware was sitting beside his Icha Icha book again. She was setting her spot with food when she looked up and smiled, "Just in time, everything's still hot."

Kakashi nodded and sat down, telling her thank you which she answered with a happy nod, as they sat and began to eat. This time, he pulled down his mask and left it as he ate, reading his book. There really was no use in hiding his face from her anymore, she had already seen it twice. "This is really good Kat. I'm not usually one for western foods, but this is delicious." He said in between bites, and Kat raised her gaze to him.

Her eyes widened when she saw he wasn't wearing his mask while ate. No freaky, inhalation of food or a syrupy mess forming. He just pulled it down and was eating calmly, eyes on his book. She took the moment to watch him eat, a slight smile appearing on her face. He either trusted her enough to remove her mask when they weren't trying to have sex, or they already tried to have sex twice and she saw his face both times so there was no point. Most likely the latter. He had his hiate-ate pulled over his left eye still, covering that side of his face, but the rest of his face was visible. His dark, almost black eye was a stark contrast to his silver hair and his light skin, but it just accented his masculine beauty even more. Kakashi glanced up at Kat and saw her watching him with a slight smile, and he smiled back. This time Kat's breath caught in her throat. She never saw him smile without his mask, and his smile revealed perfect, straight white teeth, and softened the masculine look of his face. Kat smiled a bit more before going back to her food, feeling a flush rising to her face for staring so long. But she couldn't help herself. A man that handsome, it was almost a sin that he wore that mask all the time to cover himself.

Kakashi's wider smile faded to a soft, amused smile when she turned back to her food and he saw a light pink rise to her cheeks. He turned his eyes back to his book as he finished eating, his thoughts on Kat and still her reaction to his face. "At least she doesn't find me unattractive," he wryly thought until Kat cleared her throat a bit.

"Um, Kakashi, you told me yesterday you would maybe, tell me about how you got your sharingan last night, and well, that meeting came up. And, uh, maybe you could tell me why you wear the mask?" She looked up at him and her eyes darted away. "I mean, if you want. You don't have to, it's just curiosity is all."

"You're right, that meeting did sort of interrupt our plans. Why not tonight?"

She smiled brightly then nodded, "I'd love that."

He smiled in returned, leaning back and sipping his coffee, done with his meal. She finished and stood up quietly, taking his plates and silverware as well as her own and brought them to the sink. She started washing the dishes as Kakashi read, and he looked back to her. "What do you want to do this afternoon? Or would you rather just sit inside all day and do nothing for once?"

Kat looked over at him and smiled, "As tempting as that sounds, I admit I'd probably start crawling the walls with lack of activity. Though it's nice to not have anything planned. Unless you want to try practicing that longsword justu we were working on yesterday. I could pack a picnic lunch and we could take a break during it if you'd like. If you don't strike it with lightning," she added the last party dryly and winked.

"I think that's a great idea, and if you don't almost blow up the training ground like yesterday," Kakashi said smirking when she blushed at remembering her lightning infused rasengan training.

"Heh, yea. Next time, I think I may just let it disperse in my hand than do that again. I didn't think it'd make THAT big of explosion," she added embarrassingly.

Kakashi shook his head and sipped his coffee. "Would you like to go get some training clothes first? I doubt you want to dress constantly in what you wore last night."

Kat thought of the fresh, evergreen scent that scented the jacket she wore before replying, "I liked it, but I'd like something a bit lighter. I'll probably end up getting something similar to what I had before, won't that look bad a civilian being in a store like that though?"

He shrugged in response, "Say you're buying it for your ninja friend. That happens a lot, and even younger civilians will buy those kind of clothing just because it's good for exercising in."

Kat nodded, "Alright." She finished the dishes and wiped her hands, looking at the clock. It was already late morning. "Did you want to go do that now or later? I can prepare the picnic lunch quick and put it in the fridge, then can pick it up before we head out to the grounds."

"That sounds fine." Kakashi replied, and she took a sip of her cooling coffee, before pulling out the ingredients to make a couple bento boxes for themselves. As she prepared them, he watched her. She hummed softly to herself as she packed and rolled the ingredients. She looked like she was born to be in the kitchen, the way she spun to the other counter or the way her hands flew over the food. She pushed a lock of hair back from her face with the back of her hand and looked up and smiled at him, before turning back to what she was doing.

"Do you happen to own a picnic blanket?" Kat asked, looking back up at him, and he shook his head in reply. "Oh well, that's alright. We don't need one. I was just curious." She smiled again and finished packing the boxes, then turned around and put them in the fridge before commenting, "I'll pack some other snacks when we get ready to go, in case we're still hungry after the bento.

She washed her hands and the dishes she just dirtied again, before drying them and turning happily back. "Ready? I can't wait to get some other clothes. I'm going to buy an extra few outfits too, so I don't have to re-wash the same ones over and over."

Kakashi nodded while Kat walked past him and she ruffled his hair, earning a playful scowl from him while she went to her room to get her money. She came back out with the flip flops she had purchased and put them on before looking back to him. He stood up and pulled his mask up over his face, and smiled when she frowned slightly. "Come along then Kat. There's a great place just a few streets over." He opened the door for her and exited after her, closing it behind him and noticing her smirk as he locked the loose, useless handle. She said nothing about it though as they made their way down the stairs.

* * *

They entered the shop and heard a ding, and Kat looked around with wide eyes. It was obvious that was where the shinobi of the village went to shop, there weren't any types of civilian clothing there. She smiled and headed straight for the women's section, leaving Kakashi to either follow or go off on his own. She searched for fishnet shirts and felt a warm rush of satisfaction at finding a fishnet top similar to her old one. She grabbed multiples of the same shirt before going to the tops, looking for a kind of short shirt like her old one. She frowned then, not seeing anything she was looking for until the very end of the rack. A sleeveless, cropped shirt. Perfect. She grabbed a few of them off the rack before deciding she was fine without changing up her gear. She made her way to the pants and shorts section, and there found a few pairs of the tights she liked to wear, and found some short skirts similar to her style. She smiled to herself, shuffling the armful of clothes, and searched for the bandage wrappings she wore on her wrists and ankles. She found the section for those, and immediately grabbed a few rolls. If they were going to be practicing more with lightning, they needed more than what she owned. She started looking for Kakashi, before she found him browsing the men's section. Well, sort of. He looked more like he was just standing there as to not have to follow her around like a sick puppy. She approached him and he raised his head as she approached and arched a brow.

"Is that everything? That was fast."

Kat shook her head, "My gloves are pretty burnt," she quietly said, glancing at the owner at the desk. "Where are the fingerless gloves that I can put my hand plates on?"

Kakashi nodded in reply and headed off in the direction of the gloves, not far from where he was, and she smiled her thanks, rummaging until she found her size. "Do they sell shinobi sandals here as well?" She glanced down at Kakashi's feet. "It's been so long since I had a pair."

"Yes, they're just past the woman's clothing section."

"Would you bring these to the front desk? I'll run and grab a pair and be right back."

"Uh, well Kat I...oh nevermind, that's fine." He watched her run off in the middle of his sentence after shoving her bundle of stuff in his arms. "Well, at least there isn't any underwear in it this time," He thought to himself, looking down at her choices, and brought them up to the counter. The woman gave him a smile as she started ringing up Kat's purchases, saying nothing, and Kat came up almost when she was done and handing her a pair of sandals her size.

"Would there be anything else ma'am? I must admit, I've never seen you in this store before, are you new to town?" The register lady politely asked.

Kat nodded and smiled, "Yes, I am, and the reason you haven't seen me here is because I'm not a shinobi. My friend told me her sizes and asked me to pick up some things for her today because she's so busy."

The lady nodded and smiled, "Well, that was very sweet of you." Kat handed her her bank card and got it back with a receipt. "You two have a nice day now. Such beautiful weather," The woman sighed happily, looking outside.

"We will, thank you," Kat politely said and smiled again and took her bags as they left the store.

Kakashi looked down at her, "Feel better having some clothes and some back ups?"

"Oh yes, you have no idea. I've had that one outfit for forever it seemed. Let's head home now, then we can get your training in," she smiled, and he smiled back. To him it had seemed so long since had to work and practice on a technique. The idea of looking forward to something new and as powerful as Kat demonstrated, was exciting.

* * *

After they got home, Kat quickly changed, tossing Kakashi's shirt over her clothes, and came out wrapping her wrists after wrapping her ankles in her room. She motioned Kakashi over and quickly wrapped his hands and forearms like the previous day in preparation for the training. Then she grabbed a spare bag and packed the bento boxes. Along with that she packed a couple of apples and a few bottles of water. She finished packing the bag, and Kakashi noted she tossed in some of the extra bandages she bought today and she looked up at him and smirked. "Just in case," she said, zipping up the bag before grabbing her new shinobi sandals and putting them on. "Alright, lets go. Lets see how well you do this time."

* * *

They entered the training field, and Kat noticed with a wince all of the charred trees and ground from the previous day. She really did do a number on the field with that lightning ball. Definitely not one to throw around again. She layed the pack on the tree stump and stepped away from it, tossing the shirt she was wearing by it, and put her hands on her hips, looking at Kakashi. "You ready to try again, my star pupil?"

He rolled his eye at the sentiment and raised his hiate-ate, revealing his sharingan before widening his stance and pulling out a kunai. "Ready."

Kat nodded. "Alright, you were doing fine yesterday, until you forced too much in at once while it was unsteady. As you know, lightning and fire are too dangerous to have unsteady when you're forcing it like that. With the other natures, it just gets windy or it falls or flies away, not burns or electricutes like fire and lightning. Now try again." She locked her arms behind her back and watched his kunai with a critical gaze. Immediately chakra began to form around the blade and started to extend, instead of taking as much effort as it did yesterday. "Good," she nodded. Once the chakra was extended about three inches past it started to wave and become unsteady. "Alright, now focus on perfecting what you have. Don't go any farther at this point." Kakashi nodded and narrowed his eyes. Slowly, the chakra formed the shape of the blade, and became sharper around the edges and stiffer, looking close to an actual glowing blade. "Perfect." Kat said. "Focus on keeping that shape. The sharp, blade like look, and now extend it." Immediately the blade grew longer, and the edges quickly became unsteady and uneven. "Slowly, focus on keeping the shape." Kat said softly. The chakra blade was now six inches long, about the size it had discharged yesterday, and Kat didn't want the same thing to happen again. Slowly the edges grew formed and the blade like appearance returned. "Alright, let it go Kakashi." Kakashi stopped the flow of chakra and stood up fully, breathing slightly faster. "This is your second try and you're already able to form the chakra blade past the kunai. Well done. It's something to keep practicing. Was it harder for you this time?

Kakashi shook his head, "Like you said yesterday about it getting easier every time you do it, I noticed today it wasn't nearly as hard to form the blade."

Kat nodded, "Good. Now, we're going to begin on learning how to form it without a blade, without burning your hands. If it proves to be more troublesome at first we can purchase some leather gloves to help. First, place your palms together, fingers outstretched. I know it seems odd, but once you're able to form it without it burning or in fear of discharging, you're able to wield the blade with one hand, or two hands. I don't know if you noticed, but I formed the blade like this, before fisting the 'handle' of the blade, with one fist above the other like a regular two handed weapon."

Kakashi nodded, bracing his position and putting his palms together, and Kat did as well in front of him, yet farther away than she was yesterday. "Alright, focus on the lightning forming a blade. Imagine a longsword, or even just a one handed sword if you like for it to be shorter. Make the lightning condensed, so that it shocks and moves within itself, almost like a barrier is around the handle. That is the most important part. Once you extend past the 'handle' don't worry so much about shocking yourself by touching it, because it's rare you'll touch it." She immediately pushed chakra into her hands, forming the handle flatly between her hands and commented. "The handle seems flat, but it won't feel like it and you won't have any issues gripping it. Again, I invented this technique on my own, so later on, you can definitely adjust it as need be." Kakashi took a deep breath and started pushing chakra into his hands, concentrating on not getting shocked. Lightning started spreading and striking through his hands and Kat firmly said, "Condense it." He attempted to, but it barely did anything, and he strained harder to contain the lightning within such a small space. "More." Kat stated, narrowing her eyes.

"I'm trying," Kakashi gritted out, clenching his teeth together. Sweat was beginning to pour off his brow from the exertion, and Kat watched his hands closely.

The chakra started flashing more instead of less, and Kat widened her eyes, "That's enough. Kakashi stop, you're going to shock yourself."

"No, I almost got it," He almost snapped at her, narrowing his eyes on his hands. He could feel it, the barrier he needed to create. He was so close.

Immediately, the lightning flashed brighter, and Kakashi winced when he felt his hands burn and the electricity going through his body. Before the full force of the lightning went through him Kat grabbed his two hands with one of her hands, grabbing around his fingers, and pointed her other hand to the sky, fingers up. Lightning shot out of her finger tips as she discharged the electricty Kakashi was forming, preventing him from getting electricuted. The lightning made a loud, cracking sound as it shot into the sky, and immediately there was silence. Kakashi winced and kneeled on the ground, breathing hard, removing his hands from Kat and staring at them, seeing more burn marks on his hands and traveling up his arms, but not past the bandages. Kat dropped to her knees in front of him, unwrapping the bandages quickly and inspecting them, before placing her hands over the severe burns.

She looked up and smiled as she healed him, "You'll get it. Don't feel bad. Pushing yourself is good, even if it means you get a little hurt sometimes. How else would you learn, right?" He nodded and she asked, "Did you see it in your mind? Or start to feel the barrier you were trying to form?"

He nodded again and said, "Yes, it was why I kept pushing. I could feel it starting to form, though I didn't realize my chakra was getting out of control."

She nodded to him in response and said, "That's very good. I wasn't sure if you could learn this technique because of the fact that you're unable to fully complete the rasengan. However, even if you're not able to form the full longsword like I can, I believe you can at least do smaller, one handed sword. If that's the case, I can show you some moves similar to what I did with the longsword. The one handed is easier to use, and though the moves will be less powerful, you'll be able to strike quicker, faster. You tend to be the type to be quick on your feet and avoid, so you may prefer it anyways."

Kakashi smiled as she finished up his hands and she patted them, "Thank you Kat."

She smiled up at him. "For the training, or for healing your hands because you're stubborn?"

He chuckled, "Both."

She laughed a bit in reply, "I enjoy being able to teach you this. I'm sure there's more stuff you could teach me too."

"Yea, but you apparently learn it within a few minutes so there's not much teaching involved," he replied dryly, and she blushed slightly.

"Sorry," she smiled and stood up, walking to the pack and grabbing a bottle of water, returning with it and giving it to Kakashi and he smiled his thanks. "Would you like me to show you the one handed blade and some of the moves I made to accompany it? You could make your own I'm sure too. There's a variation on a lot of this stuff, it's just what I prefer since I made it."

Kakashi nodded, and she backed farther away from him, and slapped her palms together, creating a long, one handed blade. Kakashi noted that she did indeed grab it with one hand like it was a solid object, like a handle. She raised it above her head and twirled it before slicing it back and running for a nearby tree. She jumped and sliced clean through the tree, the bark charring black, she back stepped, then swung the blade towards the same tree. This time a horizontal line of chakra flashed forward and sliced the tree in half, along with ones nearby. As she jumped and dodged around the tree like facing an enemy, using the blade to her advantage, Kakashi raised a brow. He could tell she was used to practicing alone. She seemed more comfortable fighting this way than with a team or even against opponents. Perhaps it was because trees couldn't fight back, she didn't have to go for the killing blow. Her eyes were narrowed as she mercessly attacked the tree, before doing something that made Kakashi's eyes widen. She slapped her palms back together with the blade inbetween them, and pulled her hands apart, now holding a one handed blade in each hand. She had split the blade in half, though it looked like she originally created two, and ran forward, crossing the blades in front of her before slicing forwards. She created two large strikes of chakra that sliced through the tree again and the nearby ones. Finally she stood still, breathing slightly harder, and turned to Kakashi, tossing one blade up into the air by seperating it's chakra from her own before catchig it again and walking towards him. "See what I mean? Quick, fast, efficient, and if you're lacking any weapons, it's perfect. The one handed is easier to use, but the two handed is more powerful with each blow is the only difference." She let the blades dissapate.

Kakashi shook his head in amazement, "How were you able to seperate the blade like that? And you're able to seperate the chakra for the blades as well?"

She nodded. "For the chakra seperation, I have to be prepared for it. If for example, it's knocked out of my hand so I'm not in contact with it and I'm not prepared, the blade will disappear. For seperating the blades, it took even more practice in learning how to do it. Eventually I learned I could basically split the chakra, and only had to form a new barrier along one side, instead of creating a whole new blade and a complete barrier."

He smiled, "That was amazing. It's no wonder you like using this technique so much."

Kat glanced away, "Um. I've never used this technique in battle, and I've never shown anyone else."

"What? Why not? It's extremely efficient."

She nevously shifted her feet, "Well, I invented this technique in private when I still lived in the village, and at that time I didn't want to be pushed to invent new techniques constantly or constantly improve on it. It was mine, and I could learn and do with it as I wished, not as someone commanded. Plus it's an extrememly powerful tool and useful, the rest of the shinobi were willing to go to war and kill innocent people as they were commanded, but I wasn't. I didn't want to give others that kind of power. Then after the raid, I was in hiding. Hard to keep yourself a secret if every time you fight you can produce a chakra incensed lightning blade out of nothing. And...I've never had a friend I wanted to share it with." She looked down at him and smiled softly, almost embarrasingly.

Kakashi felt struck by that revalation, and a bit saddened. She never had someone close to her, not even really friends from what she was describing. He remembered the shock of surprise, then gratitude on her face last night during the meeting, that all these strangers were willing to help her. He didn't fully realize it then, but the Leaf Village's friendliness and willingness to help others was unusual to her, and right now they were the only friends she's ever known. He smiled, and said, "Well I sincerely appreciate it, and I'm glad I have a friend that's willing to share it with me too." He saw her smile widen and he patted himself on the back for that comment. Friends meant a lot to her, and that's what she needed.

"Are you hungry?" Kat asked, going to their pack again. "It's almost lunch time."

"We could train a bit more before we eat," Kakashi started before his stomach let out a betraying growl. "Or, we could eat now. Either works."

She smirked at him and brought the bag over and sat down crosslegged in front of him, pulling out the boxes with chopsticks and handing a set to him, before taking her own and silently began eating. Kakashi began eating as well, and noticed Kat perked up after a moment, eyes darting to the entrance to the training field. "What is it Kat?" He asked, instantly being on his guard.

She relaxed and continued eating, "It's Sauske with Houou." Was all she commented, and Kakashi widened his eyes a bit. He couldn't even sense him yet, let alone his new summon. After a moment he began to sense them as well, and gazed appreciativly at Kat before resuming in his meal as well. It was odd she could detect others from such distances, yet no one could detect her. It reminded him of something, or someone. He was sure of it. Yet he couldn't quite place it. After a few more minutes, Sauske calmly entered the clearing, Houou slowly gliding behind and slightly above him. Sauske approached them, and raised his arm covered in leather, and Houou landed on his arm. Kakashi figured Houou must be extrememly heavy considering his size, or hot considering his flaming body, but Sauske didn't seem to notice or mind.

Kat looked up and smiled, "Hello Sauske, Hello Houou. I'm sorry I didn't bring any extra food along, I didn't expect anyone to come out here this afternoon."

Sauske nodded and kneeled to the ground, letting Houou step off his arm onto a nearby branch. "Houou wanted to speak with you."

Kat turned her to confused gaze to the bird, "Oh, is everything alright Houou?"

The phoenix turned his head to Sauske and asked, "If I may master, may I speak to her alone, not within earshot?" Sauske hesitated a bit before nodding, and stood up and walked to the other end of the clearing. The bird eyed Kakashi before adding, "You too." Kakashi raised a brow at Kat, before nodding as well, picking up his bento box and water bottle and walking off to join Sauske.

Kat watched the men leave before turning to Houou and softly saying, "Is everything okay?"

The bird eyed the men in the distance before turning to face Kat, softly saying as well, to keep their converstaion quiet. "I know who you are, Katsumi Akiyama."

Kat's breath caught in her throat, "I'm sorry, but..."

"I know who you are." He repeated again. "There is no need to hide it from me. I know you must keep it secret from others. However, I may be able to help you."

"Help me? Houou, I..." Kat started and the bird shook his head slightly.

"First, I would like to thank you. Sauske told me your role in being in possession of the summoning scroll, yet felt it was stolen and did not use it. Our scrolls were solely in the hands of the Uchiha's, so when your Sora-Kage became in possession of it, it was illegal. Though I know you did not know at the time you would meet an Uchiha, or even what I was or that phoneix's were solely for the Uchiha's, I thank you. It brings me and my flock great pleasure to be with those we are destined to be with. And my master, though a troubled past, so far seems worthy." Kat nodded in reply before Houou continued. "I know of who you are, because my ancestors were around the last time one of your family members inherited the gekkai genkai, and they continued the story down the generations. However, we never let our masters and mistresses know. It was meant to keep secret, and we as animals knew better than to interfere with you humans and your pasts and futures. Your lives are such fickle things." Kat nodded a bit again and smiled softly in agreement. "Have you found the one?" He asked.

"Um, the one? Well..." Kat stuttered and Houou shook his head again.

"I can see it in your eyes, yet you're still unsure. You humans, you can never make things easy can you? In any case. You must go to the family vault if it is still standing."

"The vault? How do you know about the vault?" Kat asked, widening her eyes.

"An Uchiha was aiding the last inheriter of the gekka genkai and told his phoenix. You must go to the vault, there is an item there for the one you have found. If they wear it, it will bring them great power. Also there are documents there that you will need to study for when the time comes. You have not studied any of those yet, have you?"

Kat shook her head slightly, "My mother had only taken me once there, so I would know the location and how to unlock it. She told me some of what I should know, but she died before we could go again or she could tell me more, and I fled. I haven't been back there since the village fell."

Houou bowed his head slightly, "I am sorry for your loss. Have your own summons not told you of your need to go to the vault?"

Kat nodded, "They did, but I always kept putting it off, because I knew there was still time."

"Your time is almost up Katsumi. With your enemy approaching, it may be best to head back to the vault at this time. It will create another trail and lead them away from the village, effectively protecting the village as well. Though I cannot say that once you are back they will not find you here. Have you told them of your true heritage?"

Kat shook her head, "It's not time yet, and..."

"And you're scared that if you told them early, they will flee and not see you as you." Houou nodded in understanding. "If you have not told them yet, then it would be best to go to the vault alone, to prevent any early knowledge. However, the time is approaching."

She sighed, "I know Houou, and you're right. I'm being selfish, I just got here and am enjoying my time here at this peaceful place so much. I have...plans tonight, but I'll begin making preparations. So far the enemy group are farther south and still following a false trail, but they could turn back any day."

The bird nodded in understanding, "I know. I know that you are not listed on the summoning scroll, but if you ever need help, have Kiku contact me. As the leader of her group, she will be able to contact me as needed, and I can alert my master that you are in need of help. In turn, I can contact Kiku if trouble arises here. We all depend on you." He bowed to Kat before raising his head and looking towards Sauske.

Kat raised her arm and waved the two over and whispered quietly to Houou, "Thank you," before the men approached.

Sauske kneeled beside Houou and outstretched his arm for the phoenix to step onto, and stood up, nodding to Kat and Kakashi before walking away.

Kakashi watched them go and looked to Kat, noticing she had withdrawn and was staring off into the trees. "Kat, is everything okay?"

She shook her head slightly and looked to Kakashi, and smiled brightly, yet it was obvious it was put on. "Oh yea, I'm fine. I see you finished your food," she grabbed the empty box and chopsticks from them and stuffed them back into the bag. Kakashi sighed a bit and layed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up towards him.

"What did Houou need to talk to you about that upset you so much?"

She darted her gaze away, before calmly saying. "He knows."

"Knows?"

"Knows everything I mean, even the things I'm unable to tell any of you." She sighed, "His ancestors were around, and an Uchiha aided the last of my family who had the gekkai genkai, and the summon told his flock. He won't tell Sauske or reveal anything to anyone else. As he said, he knows the importance of my secrecy."

Kakashi raised a brow, she was hiding something, he could see it in the way she kept distracting herself, as she was now plucking blades of grass and twisting them between her fingers. "And what else Kat? I don't think that's the real thing that's bothering you."

Kat's hand stilled in the grass, before pulling out a handful of grass, bringing her hand up palm up with the small pile of grass, and she caused it to burst into flames. As the ashes flew away she whispered, "I need to go to the vault."

"Wait, your family vault? Now?"

"I'm going to start making preparations today," Kat said quietly. "On top of that, I will be letting a trail follow me back north, to keep them away from the village, at the end of my trek I'll create a false trail leading away from the former Sky Village. Having a pure trail to follow, they'll no doubt follow it to the end, and it will keep them away for hopefully longer than what it is now."

"Kat, where did this come from?" He kneeled beside her.

She stared at the ground, before flatly saying. "The time is nearing." It was all she said, and Kakashi's eye widened.

"What do you need at your vault?"

"There are some items I need to retrieve and documents to look over or remove. I should clear it and create a new, hidden vault somewhere else, but I don't have the time or resources right now, and the vault's been there for centuries. My family always lived in that area. However, If I take the most important items and documents with me, if something does happen to it, it won't be a total loss."

Kakashi nodded, "Alright. We'll leave tomorrow."

Kat shot her gaze up, "Whoa whoa, what do you mean, "we?"

"We're friends, right?" Kakashi asked, smirking to himself, knowing that was the key into breaking down her resistance.

"Well, yea, but you can't see or know of the items and documents in there. It's too risky."

He shrugged, "So, I won't enter your vault. I'll accompany you on your travel there and back, and stand outside on guard while you're inside and grab what you need. That way I don't know anything about what's in there, and you have all your little secrets to yourself still."

She scowled at the way he put that, but admitted it did seem like a good idea. It was a long trip. "Well..." she started, thinking it over.

"Kat. You need someone to help watch over you, you really think the Hokage is going to let you go alone without some back-up?" Kakashi interjected, and smiled when he saw the defeated slump of her shoulders.

"Fine, you win. But we need to be careful. If my father sees I'm traveling with a companion, they'll increase their search."

He raised a brow, "Why should that matter?"

Kat shook her head as her answer, and stood up, stretching, and looking up to the sky, surprised it was already late afternoon. "Well did you want to get some more training in today? Or should we go home so I can begin getting ready for my date?" She teased, but Kakashi noticed she was trying to bring the light heartenedness back. He considered that she was joking about the date, but decided, why not? He was going to tell her some about his past, something rarely anyone knew, and they were going to be leaving tomorrow on a long trip. It seemed like a good idea.

"Yep, did you buy any nice restaurant clothes when you were busy buying out the store?" Kakashi asked, smiling when Kat's eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh, um, well..."

"Of course you did, how could you not, there were barely any clothes left in the store," he teased, earning a scowl from Kat as they packed up their things.

As they started walking, Kat asked softly, "How nice of a restaurant?"

He shrugged, "Oh you know, fancy evening wear type."

Kat smiled to herself, "Oh, I think I have something in mind then."

* * *

Kakashi sighed, sitting on the couch and waiting for Kat to finish getting ready. When he said evening wear, he meant it. The restaurant was very expensive, and well, very romantic. Suits and dresses, the works when it came to dressing up. Luckily he did have a suit in his closet, and he thought with wry amusement that he'd dressed up more in a short amount of time since he met Kat than he ever had before. He started tapping his fingers. The restaurant usually needed reservations, however his status in the village, they always pushed him first if he ever showed up. Which, he never did. Well, once, but that was because when Asuma and Kurenai first got together they wanted to double date with him, and made Anko come with. That was awkward. Anko definitely wasn't the fine diner type, as she tried to get drunk off of the expensive wine.

He looked up as he heard her bedroom door open, and his mouth dropped in shock. Kat was wearing a blue, floor length dress that had a very small train on the back, and it was slightly wavy along the bottom, the long skirt flowing gently. At her hips it tightened up, and smoothly traveled her curves and ended at the top of her breasts. There were no straps, but there was a halter top, which was connected to the bodice by a large, gold ring, and it wrapped smoothly around her neck. Her hair was up, and loose tendrils curled down around her face and from the large, messy like bun she put it in, similar to her hairstyle the night before at the bar. Black, smudging eye shadow accented her eyes and she had dabbed a light pink on her lips. As she stepped forward, Kakashi noted she was wearing the lower, black heels she had picked out before, and he realized she may have picked them out solely for this dress. Apparently she owned jewelery, because she had shimmering bracelets on each wrist, and long, shining dangling earrings hanging from her ears. He didn't even realize she had her ears pierced. She smiled at him as she came a little closer and said, "I'm sorry I took so long, are you ready to go?"

Kakashi nodded numbly and stood up, and replied without thinking, "You look beautiful." He almost slapped himself in the forehead after he said that, until he saw her flush slightly, but her smile widened and all she did was reply, "You look great too. Who knew you had a suit tucked away in your mass of jonin outfits."

He looked down at himself. His suit was definitely on the borderline of being appropriate. He wasn't wearing a tie, and his collar was open slightly. His suit coat was only buttoned from his mid-chest down. And of course, he was wearing his mask and hiate-ate. "I know the mask and my headband aren't fancy but.."

Kat reached up and placed a fingertip over his cloth covered lips and smiled softly, "They're you, and you look great. Don't worry."

He smiled and nodded, taking her hand and placing her arm in the crook of his elbow as he escorted her out of the apartment.

Kat smiled to herself as they walked. Wow, an actual date. Well, maybe, he never flat out said it was a date. But dressing up, going to a fancy restaurant, it sure seemed like a date. She had never been on one. It's not like she was innocent, but her life never had room for dating. She glanced up at him, and felt her heart quicken. He was incredibly handsome in his suit, the laid back way he wore it matched his personality perfectly. He had said she was beautiful too. She smiled to herself even more thinking about that. Oh she knew they were attracted to each other, hell in the four days she'd been there they almost jumped each other twice already. But she didn't expect anything more on his side except for lust, but tonight was proving her wrong. Perhaps something more was there. She was pulled from her thoughts when Kakashi said, "We're here."

He wasn't kidding when he said the restaurant was nice restaurant. She stared wide eyed at the expensive establishment. Leather and velvet seats were inside, along with what looked like pure glass dishes on the tables where there were already customers seated. Kakashi urged her in ahead of him to where the host was waiting at a podeum. "Hello, sir. Do you have a reservation?"

Kakashi shook his head, "No, but my name is Kakashi Hatake."

The man's eyes widened at the name and nodded, motioning for them to follow him after grabbing a couple menus. He commented as they walked. "As far as I know, you've never came to this restaurant since we offered you the free reservation anytime. I suppose this beautiful woman you're with is worth the occasion." The man smiled down at Kat, and she blushed slightly in return before thanking him. He lead them to a table large enough for two, and Kakashi pulled out a chair for Kat before seating himself. The host gave them the menus and asked, "Would you two like anything to drink first?"

"Champagne please," Kakashi said, opening up the menu.

Kat widened her eyes slightly as the man asked, "Any special kind?"

Kakshi shook his head, "The best tasting one you have."

The host bowed his head and said, "Of course, a waiter will be with you soon to take your orders sir. Ma'am." He bowed his head to Kat as well and left.

"Champagne?" Kat asked softly with a smile. "Who knew you were so fancy." Kakashi smiled and shrugged, before a thought popped into her head. "Wait, Kakashi, how are you supposed to, you know, tell me about all that stuff in a public place?"

Kakashi smiled, his eye creasing. "Oh that's coming after dinner. I was thinking we could go for a walk afterwards."

She smiled again in reply, "I'd like that. Now, what are you going to order? Because to be honest I have no idea." She chuckled, looking down at her menu.

Kakashi watched Kat as she studied the menu, her teeth gently biting her lip as she thought and tendrils of hair falling over her face. She really was beautiful. Not just because of her looks, but her personality as well. He noticed other men were looking at her and he felt a stab of satisfaction that he was the one sitting with her. Plus with his well known status, no one would dare interrupt or try to introduce themselves to her. He looked down at his menu and pondered it before, saying, "I think the sushi, it comes with other assorted side dishes."

Kat frowned a bit, staring at her menu before she said, "I think I'll get the kobe beef, that comes with other sides too." She looked up at him and smiled, before placing her menu down. "By the way, I think we should stop by the Hokage's office before going for our walk about tomorrow."

He nodded in agreement, "That would be best, that way she wouldn't be finding out last minute anyways."

Kat smiled and looked up as their waiter approached the table with their champagne, and took their orders before taking their menus and bowing and going to another table. She took a small sip of the champagne and smiled, "Wow, this is really good. I can't say I've tried much champagne."

Kakashi raised his glass and took a sip as well, watching Kat as she wrinkled her nose when she got fizz up her nose while taking another sip and surpressed a chuckle. It was definitely apparent she hadn't had much champagne if she couldn't avoid being annoyed by the feeling. "So, Kat. I meant to ask, where did you learn to dance like you did the other night?"

She laughed softly and winked, "Oh, so you did like my dancing?" He sighed and rolled his eye and she giggled before replying. "Practice. You know how in, um," she lowered her voice and leaned forward, "in our line of work how alluring women are supposed to be," he nodded and she raised her voice back to normal. "I had to take classes back in school for things like that, then when I was on my own, I traveled far west, where music and dancing is a lot more popular. I learned most of my dancing there, and was where I had bought my guitar and took some lessons."

"And the singing just came naturally?"

She nodded, "Yea, I never took singing lessons or anything. Then again, I sang for my enjoyment alone, and never thought my voice was anything special. I'm glad you think I'm a good singer," she smiled and continued, "I'm able to memorize songs pretty well, and I learned how to turn some songs that don't even use guitar into a guitar chords. That took awhile, but then again I've had years to learn."

He smiled, "You are very talented. Some people take lessons for years and are unable to sing as well as you."

She flushed a little with pleasure, "And what about you? Where did you learn how to dance like that?"

He shrugged, "Ladies love dancing."

Kat scowled playfully before she laughed, "I guess you do have a point. You know they offered you too at the kareoke bar for me to dance with. I'm assuming the pay would be for you too."

"Um, I don't know Kat."

She leaned forward and said quietly, "You know you loved dancing with me, Kakashi, you couldn't keep your eyes off me." She winked and sat back and watched him tug a bit on his shirt collar.

"Well, perhaps I didn't want to drop you."

She laughed again, "If that was the only reason, then thank you. It would have ruined everything if you had dropped me ungracefully to the floor."

Kakashi chuckled and at that moment their food arrived, and Kat widened her eyes. She saw how expensive the food was, and assumed there would be a lot. But in fact, it was all very small portions. She raised a brow at Kakashi after the waiter left, "Not to sound like a pig and all, but for that price, this is it?"

"Yep. High quality ingredients. Or something like that, all I know is it's good even if it's not much. High class people need to keep their figure you know." Was all he said as he calmly took a quick bite, effectively keeping his face hidden to the room.

She smiled at him and shook her head before turning to her own food. After the first bite she had to admit. Even though it was really expensive and not much, it WAS really good. She ate slowly though she wanted to rush through it, and looked up at Kakashi's plate. It was almost clean. She swallowed and quirked a brow at him, "I thought good food was meant to be enjoyed."

"It was enjoyed. My stomach is happy." Kakashi said with a smile creasing his eye, causing Kat to laugh.

"I mean eat slowly, Kakashi," she chuckled and he shook his head in reply.

"You know me well enough over the past few days to know that's not my style. Really, Kat, where has your mind been?" He winked.

"Where hasn't it been," she grumbled to herself as she watched him smile under his mask, and had the sudden image of him smiling at her without the mask this morning. She shook her head slightly, before shrugging her shoulders. "Oh, it's been a lot of places." She ran her gaze over his body emphasizing what she meant and smirked playfully when he widened his eyes and glanced away. She didn't say anything else as she finished her food, noticing Kakashi didn't either.

"This is ridiculous," Kakashi thought to himself. "She makes a dirty joke and you blush like a school boy and look away." He gazed at her as she finished eating. Then again, his mind has been a lot of places too, and they've mostly been on her. The waiter came over, interrupting his thoughts and he asked, "Would the lovely couple tonight care for some dessert? We have strawberries with a small chocolate fountain as our special for tonight."

Kakashi glanced at Kat and saw her eyes widen in pleasure, but shook her head no instead, and he interrupted. "Sure, we'd love some. Thank you."

Kat shot her glance to Kakashi, "We really shouldn't, it's so expensive here and..."

"Nonsense. It's my treat, and I saw the look on your face. You apparently like strawberries and chocolate." He smiled when he saw her smile a bit and nod. "See? There you go. Now no complaining."

"Thank you," she said smiling at him, and layed her arms on the table, one hand going up and twirling a lock of hair that was falling around her face. "You know if we're going for a walk afterwards, I should maybe change so I don't get this dress dirty."

"We're not going to be mud wrestling Kat," he raised his brow and she stuck her tongue out at him. "Why Kat, that's not polite, especially in an establishment such as this."

"Says the man that just scarfed down a plateful of food because he didn't want to take his mask off," Kat replied wryly, and Kakashi chuckled.

"Touche."

The waiter approached the table with a small cart, and placed a battery powered fondu fountain on the table between them, and a plate of strawberries with a long fork in front of each of them, then handed Kakashi the bill. "Enjoy your dessert, and here is your bill sir, for when you are finished." He bowed to them and left again.

Kat stared at the plate of the strawberries in front of her with excitement, and immediately stabbed one with the long fork and took a bite off the end without chocolate. "Mmm," she said, licking her lips. "They're fresh. That's the best kind of strawberries." She smiled at Kakashi, before placing the bit off strawberry into the running, warm chocolate. She let it drip over the container to prevent any mess before bringing it to her mouth and taking a small bite.

Kakashi watched as she bit into the chocolate strawberry, and watched a small trail of juice travel down her lip and she licked it away with a pink tongue. Immediately, the night before came back when she was sucking on a lollipop on the way to the meeting, teasing him with the way she licked it. "Not now," he almost groaned to himself, shifting slightly in his seat as he felt heat rush through him. She looked up at him with her wide eyes, "Aren't you going to have any? They're delicious."

He nodded and picked up the fork on his place, stabbing a strawberry before placing it under the chocolate. His eye drifted to Kat and widened when he saw her licking the chocolate off the fork tines, before putting it in her mouth and slowly withdrawing it, eyeing a bigger strawberry on her plate. "Um, Kat?"

"Hm? Is something wrong? Speaking of which, how are you going to eat these with your mask on?" She frowned slightly, pondering ideas.

Kakashi glanced around the room, seeing no one he recognized, and pulled down his mask, bringing his strawberry to his mouth and biting off a small bite.

Kat watched him take a bite of the juicy strawberry, and the juice running over his well formed lips, and he smiled softly at her before taking another bite. Her strawberries forgotten, she watched him as he ate. Suddenly she realized why she was finding this so irresistable. Chocolate fondue and strawberries were extrememly romantic, no wonder she couldn't stop staring at him. She bit her lip and dipped another strawberry into the chocolate, this time bringing it to her lips and licking the chocolate off, raising her gaze to Kakashi's eye and saw his lid lower in desire as he stared at her mouth. She smiled to herself, feeling heat rise within her, as she slid almost the whole strawberry into her mouth, and withdrew it, sucking the rest of the chocolate off. Kakashi's eye flared slightly, and he licked the rest of the chocolate off his bitten strawberry.

Kakashi shifted in his seat again, feeling the tension rise between them again, and enjoying the way her eyes showed her desire as she watched his tongue work over the strawberry. Then he watched as she smirked and glanced around the room, before dipping her finger into the chocolate and sucking her finger into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it before pulling her finger out clean.

Alright, they were done. Kakashi put his fork down, pulled up his mask, and checked the bill before placing cash in the billfold. He stood up and Kat frowned up at him. "What, aren't you going to finish your strawberries?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her to stand, taking her hand and placing his hand firmly on her lower back and escorted her out of the restaurant. The frown still on her face after they exited into the warm, summer night she asked, "Weren't you having a good time?"

He spun her towards him, and with the hand still on her lower back, pressed her close. He slid his mask down, before sliding his hand up her cheek before kissing her and whispered. "I was having a wonderful time." He kissed her again gently, before pulling away and pulling up his mask, watching in satisfaction as she flushed and bit her lip, staring at him. He took her hand and began walking, and she paused.

"Weren't we going to talk to the Hokage about tomorrow first?"

"It can wait," Kakashi said, not elaborating aside from adding, "I want to finish our date first."

She chuckled as he pulled her along, "Kakashi slow down a bit, it's dark and I'm in heels, I don't want to trip."

Instead of slowing down, he stopped and picked her up, carrying her bridal style and continued walking. Kat raised a brow, "Kakashi, you said we were going for a walk after dinner. I don't think it counts as a walk if you're carrying me. Where are we going?" Her question was answered shortly after when Kakashi turned a corner and she saw the apartment complex, and Kakashi heading straight towards it. "Hey, what happened to our walk..." she asked, looking up at him.

"Change of plans," was all he said, before leaning down and capturing her lips with his covered ones. She tightened her arm around his neck and kissed back, before he leaned his head back up and began to walk up the stairs again. Her still in his arms.

She clutched tighter with both arms, staring at the stairs they were passing. "Kakashi, didn't we just do this the other night. And again, I'm still scared of you carrying me up the stairs we're passing."

"Too bad," he replied, not commenting anymore and earning a scowl from her.

He reached the apartment door, opening it with his knee as before, and stepped in, closing it. "Alright we're home, you can put me down now." Kat chuckled, but he ignored her, carrying her to his bedroom. "Um, Kakashi..."

He dropped her legs after they entered the bedroom and he pulled his mask down again before kissing her, wrapping his arms around her. Softly he said, "I don't know what it is about you. I've known you for only four days, but you're all I can think about, and almost everytime I see you, I want to do this." He kissed her again deeper. "You're so beautiful tonight. When the dessert came it was all I could do not to drip chocolate over you and lick every last drop off." He heard her gasp slightly and he kissed her again, this time her arms wrapped around his neck and she leaned into his embrace as they kissed.

Kat almost felt tears in her eyes. It was so romantic and sweet. Sure, there was sexual things involved, but which relationship didn't have those? Besides, she felt the same way about him. He pressed her tighter against his hips and she moaned slightly feeling his erection press into her.

Kat reached up to pull his hiate-ate off and dug her fingers into his soft, thick hair, and nipped at his lips, causing him to groan softly and nip her back. He ran his hands up and down her smooth back as he slid his tongue into her mouth, hearing her moan louder before kissing him harder back. He left her lips and trailed his tongue down to her neck, biting softly and she gripped his shoulders as her breath caught in his ear. He smirked and made his way up to her ear, swirling his tongue around her lobe and feeling her shiver slightly. She rubbed her hips against his and he groaned in her ear before biting her neck harder, earning a louder moan from her. She yanked his head up from her neck and kissed him deeply again, trailing her hand to the front of his suit to fiddle with the suitcoat's buttons. He slid his hand from her back up to her breast and fondled it, causing her hand to still on his coat and arch her back, and he almost groaned out loud again just by feeling that she wasn't even wearing a bra over her ample breasts. Immediately he let go of her breast and caressed her side before running his hand back to her back, unzipping the low back of the dress. He ran her hand over her smooth, warm skin, and she resumed trying to unbutton his coat without seeing, but he could tell she was getting frustrated by the way she was yanking at the buttons.

Impatient, he let go and leaned back, grabbing the sides of the jacket and ripping it apart causing the buttons the fly and scatter in different directions. He shrugged it off and Kat wrapped her arms around his neck and pushed herself tightly to him and resumed kissing him, causing him to moan into her mouth, which she returned. He felt his erection throb almost painfully. He felt so hard he was about to burst. The way she immediately grabbed him back made a rush of satisfaction flow through him. Even having a slight moment to get her breath and clear her mind, it was obvious she didn't care. Then again, neither did he anymore. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and gripped the back of her head tightly, holding his other hand against her lower back to keep her hips tight against his as he ground against her. The fingers tangling in her hair got stuck in her hairstyle, and he growled and searched for the hair tie in her hair before pulling it out, leaning back from the kiss to watch as her hair tumbled loosely over her shoulders and down to her back. Kat's eyes flared and her hands immediately went to his shirt, undoing the buttons quicker than the coat. "Perhaps so he wouldn't tear the buttons off this one too," he passingly thought before digging his hand into her hair and kissing her deeper. He started tugging on her dress, before unconciously breaking the kiss and saying out loud. "How the hell do you get this thing off?" She smirked and pulled the cloth from around her neck off, letting it droop in the front, and pushed his shirt off his shoulders before clutching him tightly and pressing her mouth to his again.

He groaned and kissed her harder, and felt her hands tug at his undershirt with the attached mask. This is why he hated dressing up. Too many damn clothes. He pulled back and threw it off his head, watching as Kat shoved her dress down her body, and his breath caught. Dear God she was lovely. Her skin was a fair, light color. And her breasts were full, yet high and almost perky. With rosy, dark nipples. Her waist tapered in before flaring out at her hips, where she was wearing...that lacy red thong he saw. His eyes flared as she kicked the dress away and kicked her heels off before slowly sliding her arms around his neck. She pressed her almost naked body to his and a groan caught in his throat, then she leaned in and whispered in his ear. "I remember how much you liked this thong, Kakashi. Perhaps if you're lucky enough I'll get to 'model' another one for you later."

Growling, he trapped her in his arms and whispered back. "Be careful what you tease Kat." He pushed his erection against her and she groaned. "You don't want me to lose control do you?"

"Mmm," she purred, and ground her hips into his erection, causing him to grit his teeth. "Loose control, hm? Maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea." Then she bit his neck, trailing her sharp nails down his shoulders to his chest.

He grabbed her head and kissed her hard, backing up towards the bed until he felt the back of his legs connect. Then he tossed her onto the bed before climbing on top, settling between her legs and thrusting his tongue back into her mouth. She gasped and moaned loudly, pushing her hips upwards, and caused him to groan loudly as well. He could feel how wet she was, even through his pants. She looked up at him hotly and ordered. "Pants. Off. Now." She reached down to tug on the zipper and he grabbed her hand and pulled it back up.

"Not yet. You don't want to ruin all of the fun yet, do you?" He smirked and leaned his head down, capturing her breast and causing her to moan and grip his hair. He swirled his tongue around her nipple, teasing it, until he sucked hard and heard her moan again while she panted and wirthed underneath him. He propped himself on one hand and fondled her breast with the other, pinching and squeezing her nipple and nipping the one in his mouth at the same time. "Fuck, Kakashi," she breathed on a moan, arching her back. He switched to her other breast to tease with his tongue and started fondling the other, before propping himself on his elbows. He pressed her breasts tightly together and teased both of her nipples with his tongue before drawing them both inside his mouth and sucking hard, causing her to cry out softly and grip his head harder. He kept his hands on her breasts as he moved his tongue down lower, nipping and teasing her skin until he got to the strap of her thong. Slowly, he removed it with his teeth, looking up at her and watching her staring at him with a wide eyed, hot gaze, biting her lip and panting hard. He nipped and licked at her skin on each side of her legs as he removed it, before finally tossing it aside and spreading her legs again. She was drenched, hot pink, and her clit was rounded and hard, showing how ready she was for him. He gently trailed his first two fingers over her wetness, watching her with hooded eyes as she closed her eyes and layed her head back moaning. He moved his fingers up and down over her wet opening, before beginning to tease her clit. She arched her back and cried out, lifting her hips. "Oh, God, Kakashi." She grabbed the headboard behind her for support when he kept teasing her clit with his fingers, before sliding his middle finger down farther and sliding it into her wet slit. She moaned and raised her hips, Kakashi watching in rapt fascination. He curved his finger inside of her, clenching his teeth at how tight she was. He didn't think she was a virgin, but she was so tight it was hard to tell. He gently teased around until he found her G-spot, and instantly began pumping his finger in and out. His curved middle finger rubbing over the spot with every thrust. "Ah, Kakashi," she cried out, clenching the headboard tighter and raising her hips, breathing hard. He smirked and leaned down, slowing his hand down and causing her to moan with disappointment, until he rubbed the flat of his tongue over her clit. She cried out again and moaned, "Fuck, Kakashi stop teasing me."

"But that's the best part," he teased softly, withdrawing his finger, before sliding his tongue into her opening, and smiled to himself as she gasped with pleasure, one of her hands shooting down and gripping his hair. He sucked and teased, before sliding his tongue up and sucking on her clit, and listened to her gasps of pleasure. When he felt she was getting close, immediately he sat up, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and saw her writhe under him and moan, her orgasm so close. God he needed her, now. He stood up and quickly started to undo his pants, kicking off his shoes, and she sat up with hooded eyelids and watched him, her hair tousled around her face. He ripped his socks off before shoving his pants and boxers down to the floor, and watched with satisfaction as her eyes lit in pleasure at seeing him. He knew he wasn't small, but it was still nice to see that kind of reaction, especially from her. She grabbed his hand and pulled him onto the bed on his knees and kneeled down in front of him. "Kat, what are you...oh fuck." He gasped and grabbed the back of her head, as her mouth slowly encased the head of his dick. He tossed his head back and closed his eyes in pleasure, biting his lip as she moved her head back and forth. She swirled her tongue around the tip and wrapped her hand tightly around him. She looked up at him and pulled his dick out of her mouth with a light popping sound which brought his head down, and started licking and teasing him with the tip of her tongue. She ran it down the length of his dick and back up, before swirling it around the tip and encasing it in her mouth again. He groaned loudly and jerked his hips, pushing it farther into her mouth, but she didn't seem to mind. Instead, she started to deep throat him, taking him in as far as she could before slowly pulling away, creating a hard suction just at the tip of his cock. He moaned again and started moving his hips back and forth in rythym with her head, gripping her hair tightly. She reached up with her other hand and gently started to play with his balls, cupping them and massaging him gently, and immediately he felt his release about to shoot up into his shaft. He pulled himself away and pushed her onto her back, breathing hard and kissed her deeply, sliding himself in between her thighs again. They groaned at the skin on skin contact, and he felt his dick throb and twitch when he felt the tip rub against her hot opening.

"In me. Kakashi please, I need you." Kat groaned against his lips, and raised her hips to him. He sat up slightly, and began to push his hard shaft into her tight opening, and moaned loudly. "Shit, Kat you're so tight." He bit his lip, urging himself to go slower, but it was hard. He felt her hot, throbbing heat caressing his dick, and he wanted it all around him. Kat gripped his shoulders, digging her nails into his shoulders, "More." She said and pushed her hips up again, causing him to go in faster. He groaned and slammed himself the rest of the way in with one thrust, moaning lowly and hearing her cry of pleasure. He panted a bit before slowly sliding out and sliding back in, causing her to moan and grip his shoulders tighter. He sat up slightly more and gazed down at her face. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open slightly, panting and biting her lip and moaning with each slow thrust.

Kat let her eyes drift open and watched Kakashi above her. His eyelids were heavy with desire, his breath coming out sharper with every movement. She pushed her hips against his and his eyes closed and he moaned with pleasure, pushing harder against her before resuming his slow pace. "More," she demanded, pushing her hips against his and watching him gasp and moan softly again.

"Don't be so impatient Kat," he breathed and leaned down and bit her neck hard as he thrust hard and deep inside her, causing her to cry out. Then he went back to his slow and steady pace, causing her to growl.

"I've been thinking about fucking you for the past three days and you tell me not to be impa..." He cut her words off with a hard thrust.

"Touche my dear. Perhaps I could give you at least a little more then, just for that." He gripped her hips sitting back, and started slamming into her core.

"Fuck, yes, Kakashi." She cried out, arching her back and gripping the pillow behind her head, her hips off the bed while Kakashi held them up and thrusted into her. She breathed hard, moaning with every stroke of his dick as he thrust in to her, God she was so close. Immediately he stopped, causing her to groan loudly.

"There, just a little," he playfully teased, before lowering her hips and slowly thrusting in and out of her again.

She narrowed her eyes and shot her hand down inbetween them, gripping his dick tightly with just her index finger and thumb, and watched his eyes flare in pleasure at the created ring of tightness around his dick. As he slowly thrust, she slid her hand lower to massage his sack, and watched him close his eyes and groan, moving faster into her. She tightened her inner muscles and moaned, hearing his answering moan and harder thrust. "Don't tease me woman," he growled, looking up at her. She smirked and thrust her hips hard against his, causing their hips to slap together and his dick to thrust deep inside of her, and they both gasped at the pleasure. "We can play nice later. Loose that control you were threatening earlier. Unless you don't think you're man enough." She smiled deviously at the intended threat, and watched his eyes narrow.

He pulled out of her and spun her around onto her hands and knees, and immediately shoved his dick into her tight opening, causing her to gasp and moan loudly. He leaned his head down and whispered hotly, "I warned you," before pushing her upper back down onto the bed. Her ass still raised in the air, he gripped both of her hips and slammed into her hard. He immediately started up a fast, deep pace, and he groaned at the feel of her slick passage around him. He could feel her throb with every thrust, and he knew she was close. Hell he was close too, had been this entire time, but he wanted to make it last. Then again, she did say they would play nice later. So they had time. He reached his hand around her hip and dipped it down to her her clit and teased it with a finger tip, smirking in satisfaction as her breathing became harder and her moans and gasps louder. "You want to cum, don't you Kat? Especially the way I'm fucking you, God I can almost feel the back of your pussy," he growled, thrusting even harder.

"Yes, fuck, Kakashi I'm right there, fuck," she repeated, crying out and moaning, gripping the bedsheets. Kakashi lost his rhythm slightly when he heard a tearing sound and looked up, seeing she just ripped his bedsheets with her fingers because she was clenching the sheets so tightly with pleasure. He created a V shape with his fingers to rub both sides of her clit as he thrust, and moved a bit faster, sweat dripping off his brow and feeling himself about to cum. Instantly, he felt her clench tightly and throb around him and she screamed in pleasure. He removed his fingers and gripped her waist tightly and kept thrusting hard and fast into her, prolonging her pleasure.

"Fuck, Kat," he groaned. He felt it building up, he was so close. She gasped in the middle of her orgasm. "God, yes Kakashi," and pushed her hips back during his thrust, causing the head of his dick to brush the back of her pussy. At that feeling he moaned and lost it, shoving his dick back in just as deep and shooting his hot cum inside her, and felt his dick throb, with Kat gasping and moaning underneath him. He lowered his head, muscles shaking as he emptied himself, before slowly pulling out and pushing himself into her a few times more, then held still, breathing hard and feeling her wet opening throb hotly around him.

After he caught his breath he moved back slightly, pulling himself out of her and she sighed a bit in disappointment, flipping around and laying on her back, letting her legs spread wide. He smiled to himself with satisfaction as he watched his cum drip out of her, and she smiled a bit breathlessly up at him, before sighing happily and closing her eyes, stretching. He watched her, before noticing there wasn't any room for him to lay down as she was taking up the whole bed. He shrugged and layed himself down on top of her, settling himself between her legs, his head on her chest, and pulled up the sheet over them to ward off the chill. Kat said nothing, just slid her arms around his back and lightly traced circles and lines with her nails, causing him to lightly shiver. He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the light scratching she was doing with her nails, and the way she'd slide her hand up into his hair before going back to his upper back and shoulders where she could reach.

He'd never felt this satisfied after sex. Usually he was anxious to get the woman to leave, or they'd start non-stop chattering, or he'd just fall asleep. Now, he completely relaxed and at peace. He guessed maybe that it depended on who you did the act with. He definitely didn't expect her to be wild like that. Then again, considering the past two nights when they got interrupted and she was as wild as he was then, that was to be expected. She wasn't a virgin he suspected, he didn't feel any barrier, but kunoichi usually broke their hymen themselves just from all the strenuous physical work they did. So he couldn't say for sure. She sure didn't have sex like a virgin. If she wasn't, he didn't care, he was a far cry from a virgin as well. He felt himself beginning to get drowsy, and he sighed a bit again, feeling his body relax more. Kat paused in her scratching, before tugging the sheet up higher over his back, then rubbing her hand gently over his back on top of the sheet. He knew then why it was so different with Kat...because he actually cared for her. That was his last thought before he fell asleep.

* * *

Kakashi rolled over and grumbled, something was off about his bed. He heard light breathing and immediately woke up more, sitting up quickly. Looking down and seeing only a flash of blonde hair in the dark beside him he relaxed. It was Kat, she must have fallen asleep after he did and he rolled off her in his sleep. He lowered himself back down in the covers quietly so he wouldn't wake her and watched her sleep, his eyes adjusting to the darkness. Her lips were open slightly as she slept, her dark lashes fanning her cheeks, and she just looked so at peace. She was laying on her back, her head turned towards his, and she had an arm thrown up above her head on the pillow. He'd never spent the night with a woman in his bed, thinking back, he'd never really cuddled either. He gently reached over and rolled her over on to her side facing away from him, then pulled her tightly against his front, keeping an arm snugly around her waist. She sighed in her sleep and snuggled back against him, murmuring something unintelligible. He layed his head down on his arm, feeling her warmth and he smiled to himself before closing his eyes.

* * *

Kat's eyes slowly opened, blinking at the sun that was glaring right into her eyes. She ran a confused gaze around the room until she remembered the night before, she was in Kakashi's room. She sighed slightly and smiled, thinking about the aftermath. Kakashi had fallen asleep on her chest. He was heavy, but she ignored it, and soon enough he rolled over enough she could wiggle out from under him. She quickly removed her earrings and bracelets, then layed her head on his chest and wrapped an arm around him, and he in return wrapped an arm tightly around her in his sleep. Remembering the warm, tender moment of them relaxing before they fell asleep, and the way Kat felt when he was willing to hold her in his sleep when she got near, she finally admitted to herself. It was becoming more than a crush. She felt an arm move and she looked down, Kakashi was gripping her tightly around the waist, and she realized he was pressed against her back tightly, holding her. She smiled again, feeling a warm rush of happiness flow through her. Maybe they could spend the day like this.

No, they couldn't. They needed to leave today. The smile faded from her face at the thought. The warm, romantic night where it was nothing but them had ended, real life was back to ruin their day. The trip they need to take would be originally be slightly less than a week for her going straight there. However, they needed to set up a trail and lead them away from the village, so it could be closer to a week and a half or more just to get there. On the way back perhaps they could create a false trail leading away from the village again, while they sped straight back. Thinking of the trip, she realized they didn't go see Tsunade last night, they got a little...distracted. Thinking of the reason why brought the smile back to her face. She snuggled back against Kakashi, and he gripped her tighter slightly in his sleep before relaxing again, and she closed her eyes, attempting to go back to sleep. After a few minutes, though immensely enjoying the time, she found she couldn't sleep. Sighing, she gently grabbed his hand to pull it off of her so she could slide out of bed, but instead the arm gripped her tightly and he whispered sleepily in her ear. "Where do you think you're going?"

Oh, so he was awake. Sort of. She softly said back, "I can't get back to sleep and it's morning. I thought I'd get up and start some breakfast for us."

"Mmm, breakfast can wait." He softly replied, causing shivers to run down Kat's spine hearing his husky, sleep filled voice. He nuzzled the back of her neck and nipped slightly, causing her to smile. Gently trailing his fingers over her stomach, he slid his hand up and down, lightly kissing her neck until he trailed his hand up to her breast and gently squeezed.

"Hm, I suppose you're right," Kat murmured, causing Kakashi to chuckle and squeeze her breast again, trailing his tongue over her neck. She turned her heads towards him and smiled. He had his sharingan eye closed, and his other eye was half open, and he smiled gently in reply before leaning close and kissing her. They gently kissed, and he removed his hand from her breast and turned her so her body was facing his. He layed back onto his back and pulled her upper body onto his chest, sliding his arms around her and kissing her. There was no hurry, no immense sexual build up, so there was no reason to rush this time. Kat slid her hand up, cupping his cheek as they leisurely kissed, and he slid his hand up and down her back, before sliding down and cupping her ass, gently squeezing. "Mmm," she said, smiling against his lips, and felt him smile as well before he teased her lips with his tonuge and slid it into her mouth. She moaned lightly, teasing her tongue with hers too, and felt him grip her ass tighter before running his hand up into her sleep tousled hair. She shifted slightly, feeling her desire grow and started to kiss him deeper, moaning softly when he complied and returned the deep kissing. He pulled her over him so she was straddling him, never breaking the kiss, and she groaned again when she felt his erection brush against her wet slit. Kakashi held onto her hips and started a slow rhythm with his, running his shaft up and down her and he moaned softly into her mouth, digging his fingers into her. Kat's breath caught at the movement and she broke the kiss, trailing her lips down to his neck and gently biting and sucking when she reached it, and smirked to herself when she heard his own breath catch and a soft rumble come out of his throat. She leaned back sightly as he thrust up, and this time the head of his dick slid into her. She gasped and moaned at the unexpected entrance.

Kakashi paused for a moment, before gently thrusting in and out of her, going deeper every time and groaned softly. She was already so wet for him, and he barely touched her. He bit his lip, feeling the tightness go higher along his dick, before he gently thrust into her one last time, completely encasing himself in her. She moaned above him and sat up, pushing him deeper into her and he moaned in reply. He leaned his head back and watched her, she had tossed her head back, her hands on his chest so her arms were pressing her breasts together, and she was biting her lip as she slowly started to grind on him. He ran his hands up her legs to her hips, holding them firmly and helping her move, causing them both to moan softly again. "Mmm, Kakashi, you feel so good," she moaned, leaning forward onto her hands to lift herself off and slide herself back down. He slid his hand up her body to the back of her head and pulled her down further, raising his head to kiss her and kept a hand on her hips to help control her movements as she moved up and down on him. He lifted his hips up sharply and they both groaned at the pleasure. He let go of her head but she continued to kiss him deeply, and ran his hand down to grip her hips in both hands, and thrusted up again. She broke the kiss as she gasped and moaned. She sat up, bracing herself on his chest with her hands as he started to thrust deeply into her over and over again, creating a slow yet deep, steady rhythm. She gripped his chest then, moaning louder and her nails dug into him, yet that just urged him on to thrust faster.

"Fuck, Kat," he breathed, watching her breasts bounce with his thrusts, and she started bouncing on him in the same rhythm, lifting up when he lifted her hips up and pushing down when he pulled her down to thrust into her again. She bit her lip and groaned, and started moving faster to urge him on, and he let go with one hand and slid it between them, rubbing her clit as she moved. She cried out slightly and gasped, digging her nails tighter into his chest. He shot his upper body off the bed, pulling her tightly against his chest and kissed her deeply while pulling her legs forward so they were hooked around his back. He sat up slightly so he could kneel, sitting back on his feet. He gripped her hips in his hands again and started thrusting hard into her, holding her full weight up and on him. Kat cried out, "Kakashi, oh, God, don't stop. Right there," she gasped. With him supporting her full weight, she felt every movement, and he was thrusting deeply into her with his throbbing shaft. She bit his shoulder hard, and heard him growl and clench her hips tighter. "Ah, Kakashi, I'm going to cum," she cried out, feeling her muscles tighten around his dick. He said nothing in reply, but thrusted faster, leaning his head down and biting her shoulder hard back. Kat screamed with pleasure, tossing her head back and digging her nails into his shoulders she was clenching them so hard.

He felt her wetness tighten and throb around him, and he groaned, continuing to thrust. He was planning on making this longer, making her cum, then slowing down and building her to the brink again. But he was so close. She was just so responsive, and wasn't scared to moan and scream with pleasure, and it turned him on to no end. As she gasped and cried in his arms, he thrust hard into her a few more times, getting as deep as he could before he shot his cum deep into her, feeling her moan louder at the feeling. He groaned as he filled her, his muscles shaking while his dick jerked and twitched inside of her. Finally he laid his head on her shoulder, breathing hard. She had her head on his shoulder and was breathing hard too, he could feel her shaking in his arms.

They stayed like that until Kakashi caught his breath, and gently laid back, keeping himself inside of her and laying her on top of him. He felt his dick soften and slip out of her after they laid like that for a minute or so, and Kat raised her head, propping her head on her hand, elbow in the bed and smiled. "You were right, breakfast really could wait for that." He chuckled in response, watching her smile soften as he laughed, into what he might have called a loving smile. She leaned closer and kissed him softly, before moving to get off of him.

"Hey now, where are you going?" he questioned, tighting his hands on her hips.

"Perhaps a shower?"

"Mmm, nah, then you wouldn't be here." he teased, running his hands over her.

She rolled her eyes in response and smirked, "Then you can join me in the shower and you can delight in my naked company for awhile longer."

He frowned and pondered it for a moment, before shrugging and pushing her off. He stood up then grabbed her hand, leading to the bathroom, finally saying "How could I refuse such an offer?"

She laughed lightly, "I'll remember there are some offers you can't refuse then."

He raised his brow down at her when he closed them into the bathroom. "Being invited by a beautiful woman to join a shower with her after spending an amazing night together is just something you don't refuse Kat."

She smirked and said wryly, "I'll remember that next time I'm in bed with a woman and she offers."

His eye widened, "You sleep with girls?"

She busted out laughing, turning the water on. "God no, wipe that hopeful look off your face."

As she tested the water with her hand, he slid his arms around her and pressed against her, nuzzling the back of her neck. "Ah well, I suppose I can't have everything can I?" he mournfully joked, causing her to give him a playful scowl.

"Oh come on, Kakashi. Why would you need more than one girl at a time when you have this?" She pulled away from his arms and sensually slid her hands down her body, then back up, digging them into her hair and tossing her head back.

He pulled her close and kissed her deeply, growling. "Don't tease, I remember we have plans today."

She winked and jumped into the hot water. Kakashi followed before yelping and jerking back. "Christ woman, do you cook yourself in here?"

"I like hot showers," she frowned. "But fine, if you're going to complain like a little girl." She turned the almost scalding water down some, bringing it to a nice, slightly hot temperature, earning a grateful sigh from Kakashi.

"I don't complain like a little girl. I complain like a man that doesn't want his privates burned," Kakashi pouted, earning a chuckle from Kat as she drew him under the spray with her and wetted his hair.

"Lucky for you I like your privates, so I'll opt on having a colder shower so they don't burn off," she joked, and he scowled at her, eyes closed.

He stepped back, wiping the water from his eyes, and watched as she wet her hair, before putting shampoo in it and washing it, sighing with pleasure from the scent. He smiled and grabbed her body wash, deciding to help. Squirting some into his hands, he rubbed his hands together and ran his slippery hands over her body, causing her to gasp slightly then moan with a smile. He felt himself harden as he ran his slippery hands over her ample breasts, squeezing and teasing her nipples and heard another moan from her. She let the water rinse her hair itself and she slid her arms up and onto his shoulders. He winced when she did and looked down, he forgot she had clawed him. There were deep puncture wounds from her nails, and the soap stung slightly but he ignored it. He ran his hands up to her neck, and down each arm, before running one down her body to her slit. He murmured as his finger grazed lightly there, earning a gasp from her. "I have to make sure you're clean, don't I?" He slowly slid a finger into her and she moaned, gripping his shoulders again, thankfully in a different spot than before. He watched her bite her lip and moan in pleasure as he fingered her, teasing her clit with his thumb and finding that special spot inside of her, and slowly started thrusting his hand.

She gasped, "Kakashi, I thought we were...mmm, fuck,...supposed to shower," she stuttered out, her eyes closed to prevent water from getting into them.

"We are. We're in the shower and you're already half way done," he commented, thrusting his hand harder into her and causing her to moan louder. He was already growing hard again, the water rushing against it was like a vibration feeling, and with Kat moaning in his arms like that it was making his urge stronger. As she started gasping and breathing harder, he lifted one of her legs up onto his hip, withdrawing his hand and pushed his dick into her with one thrust causing her to cry out. He leaned his head down to her neck under the rushing water and bit her neck, withdrawing his hips and pushing into her again. He carefully backed her up so they wouldn't slip and pushed her against the wall, then started a slow, steady rhythm.

"Kakashi, oh, God," she gasped and moaned, keeping her grip on his shoulders to steady herself as she stood up higher on her tip toes with each of his thrusts. He slid one of his hands from her hips to inbetween them, gently teasing her clit again, causing her to groan louder before sliding his hand up and squeezing and fondling her breast. He lifted his head and thrust his tongue into her mouth, groaning when he felt her tighten herself around his dick. She swirled her tongue with his and then laid her head back and moaned loudly, breathing too fast to kiss properly. He pressed his full body against hers, wrapping her other leg around his hip. Supporting her against the wall, he gave a quick thought of thanks to the non-slip tiles in the bottom of the tub, before he started thrusting into her harder. He grunted when she bit his shoulder and he felt her get hotter inside. From the way she was crying out, he knew she was close. He smirked and slowly stopped, causing her to cry out in disappointment, gasping for breath. "Kakashi, dammit, I..." He kissed her deeply, thrusting deeply and slowly into her, reaching his hand down and teasing her clit, before completely withdrawing from her. He smiled and grabbed his shampoo, and started washing his hair before replying, "Like you said, we're supposed to shower."

Kat glared at him and looked down at his erection and smirked. He was so hard she could see him throbbing. She grabbed his body wash and squirted some into her hands before replying politely, "Oh, you're right." She ran her slippery hands over him, grinning when his breath caught and he bit his lip. She washed his upper body, running her nails and teasing her nipples with her fingertips, and finally noticed with a wince what her nails had done. Oops. She needed to heal those for him after their shower. He moaned softly when she teased his nipples again, before running her hands down lower and lightly said, "Time to get you all clean, now isn't it?" Sliding her slippery hand over him, he groaned. She quietly kneeled down and waited a moment until the water washed the soap off before she deepthroated him. Kakashi gasped and backed up, slamming back into the wall, "Kat..." he groaned, gripping her wet hair as she deepthroated him again.

She swirled her tongue around his head and he pressed his head back into the wall, gritting his teeth with pleasure. He'd never had sex with someone this many times in one day, after once he was good. Yet with Kat, he couldn't keep his hands off her. She sucked hard and he groaned out loud. She was also one of the few that didn't mind sucking him. Most women were flinchy of the act, unfairly he thought, but that's just the way it was. As Kat teased him, gently rubbing the tip of her tongue on the underside of his head on the fissure, he groaned louder. She cupped his sack, and reached her finger back slightly. He widened his eyes, "No, don't...oh.." he said, cutting short the sentence, when all she did was reach right behind his sack and rub the tender skin there. Pressing hard, he felt a stab of pleasure shoot up his spine. "Oh, God, what is that?" He groaned, as she pressed hard again, sucking him deep. Immediately he felt close to release, and he jerked her up, pushing her against the opposite wall. He positioned her legs like she was before and slammed into her core, causing her to gasp and cry out and he groaned loudly. He didn't know what she did but he needed to finish in her. Now. He slid his hand between them and roughly rubbed his finger over her clit. "Fuck, Kakashi" she screamed as she came, gripping his shoulders tightly and pushing her hips against his. Feeling her throbbing passage tighten around him, he growled and shoved himself deep into her, spurting into her tight wetness. He panted hard as she kept crying out in pleasure, her orgasm still rolling, and he groaned again feeling another stab of pleasure shoot through him as he thrust deep into her again and prolonging his own pleasure. Finally, the waves faded away. Kat leaned her head on his shoulder and his head was on her shoulder as well as they caught their breath. After a moment he raised his head.

Kat watched him raise his head and her breath caught again at how handsome he was. There were claw marks on his shoulders and a couple bite marks on his neck. Both of his eyes were open now, and his eyelids were heavy with desire. His eyes stunning in themselves with the sharp black and bright red contrasting. His hair was flattened from the water and hanging over his eyes slightly. His pink lips were parted slightly, a little fuller from them kissing. What caught her attention though was the look in his eyes. It was pure adoration. She felt her heart lift, then thought maybe it was just a fluke or in the moment feeling, so she pushed the thought of what she'd just see from her mind and kissed him, smiling at her heart jumping at the romantic moment. He softly kissed her back, before he lowered her legs to the floor and withdrew. Kat quickly grabbed her conditioner and put it in her hair, letting it sit a bit while she rewashed her body. Kakashi saying nothing, just watching her with that heavy lidded gaze. She glanced up at him and smiled, grabbing his body wash and rewashing him as well, giving him a smirk as she washed his shaft and watched his eyes flare slightly, but nothing more. She rinsed her conditioner and her body off, and stepped back as Kakashi rinsed himself off before they turned the water off. She tossed a towel to him, before drying herself off with another one, wrapping it around herself then wrapping her wet hair in another.

She raised her brow at Kakashi, he wasn't saying anything. Odd. Then again, she wasn't either. Times like the one they just shared this morning usually had a dedicated, romantic sentiment. Yet, they didn't have one. She scrubbed her face in the sink as Kakashi lathered up his face with shaving cream to shave, and she eyed his razor with a frown, remembering how sharp that thing was. He didn't seem to have a problem with it, as he ran it down his cheeks without wincing or shredding his skin. She finished washing her face, then brushed her teeth as Kakashi finished shaving. Now she was beginning to feel awkward with nothing being said. She quickly healed the bite marks on her neck and shoulders as she couldn't cover them like Kakashi could. Sighing to herself, she pulled the towel out of her hair and dried it more thouroughly, before tossing her hair back from her face and reaching for the door handle. Kakashi's hand immediately grabbed hers.

"Kat," he started hesitatingly, "I..I just wanted to let you know, that I..." suddenly they heard a knock on the front door.

Kat ignored it, "What?" she asked softly, confusion written on her face.

"I..I've never spent the night with a woman before, or shared something like this together. I wasn't exactly sure what to say or do, but I think I made you feel uncomfortable."

The knock continued and Kat raised her brow, jokingly asking, "So you ARE a virgin."

He scowled at her and she bursted out laughing, then pulled him close and kissed him soundly on the lips, "I'm joking, but I'm glad you were able to share this experience with me, and you didn't make me feel uncomfortable. You just weren't saying anything so I wasn't sure if you were deciding you regretted it or something."

Shouting began at the door, the slamming getting louder. Kakashi shook his head, "I'll admit, we probably shouldn't have. But I don't regret a single moment of it."

She smiled in reply and said, "Me neither."

"KAKASHI-SENSEI AND KAT WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE?!" A yell shouted from the front door and Kat swore she heard word splintering. She jerked the bathroom door open and stalked to the front door and yanked it open, yelling back.

"I WAS IN THE FUCKING BATHROOM WHAT IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM?!" She glared at Naruto, before looking at the door and yelling, "What the hell did you do to our door?!"" There were huge fist sized dents in the door.

Naruto stared at Kat who was standing there in a towel, and Kat glared back until she noticed he wasn't alone. She groaned inwardly, seeing a whole group of people behind him. "Well, since it seems Naruto decided to surprise us with a visit from all of you, please come in, make yourselves at home. While Kakashi and I finish getting ready." She glared at Naruto again making a point before stalking inside and slamming her bedroom door behind her.

Kakashi exited his bedroom dressed shortly after with a raised brow at the group, "To what do we owe this surprise visit for?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Well, I figured that, ya know, Kat could get to know all of us better."

"So you decided we all had to meet at...nine in the morning?" Kakashi replied after checking the clock, heading to the kitchen and starting some coffee.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea," Choji replied. "I didn't even get to finish my breakfast." Ino rolled her eyes, standing between him and Sakura, and Shikamaru sighed muttering how troublesome this was.

Kakashi trailed his eyes over the large group, seeing those three, Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Neji, Tenten, Lee, and his own team with Sai. "You know, you could have asked us to meet for breakfast. My place isn't really big enough for a get together like this."

"Dobe, that's what I said," Sauske sighed.

"Shut up, Teme, at least I'm trying to help Kat make some friends. Unlike you and your stone cold attitude." Naruto snapped back.

"Shut up, Naruto. We all said that, if you had listened to us you wouldn't have broken their door and Kat wouldn't have had to come out in a towel. Which, I'm not saying was a bad thing." Kiba said with a wolfish grin, causing many of the group to eye roll. Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly at Kiba at that remark, but shook it off.

"Kiba you pig," Ino smacked his arm.

"How dare you talk about a woman such as that way! A man must always be a gentleman when it comes to a lady!" Lee announced.

Immediately the room interrupted with chatter, and Kakashi sighed and sweat dropped, watching the group. "Um, guys.."

No one could hear him.

"Guys," he said louder. Watching as the room still couldn't hear him and the talking had gotten louder. He felt a hand brush his arm and he looked down, feeling his heart jump seeing it was Kat. She was dressed in her training gear, no doubt because of the trek they were going to start today.

She looked up and smiled softly, withdrawing her hand so it wouldn't be noticed by others and leaned close so he could hear her. "Watch and learn." She leaned back and pursed her lips, whistling loud and long before yelling. "Enough!" Immediately the room dropped dead silent and everyone staring at her.

Kakashi muttered, "I was trying to get them to shut up without shouting, I could have done that."

"It wouldn't have been as effective coming from you," Kat said and winked before turning to the group. "Thank you all for coming. And thank you, Naruto for organizing this event early in the morning." She shot him a scowl and he blushed a bit. "But, why don't we all just go out for breakfast. That way we're not packed in here."

Nods of agreement followed her, and Naruto said, "To Ichiraku Ramen!"

Groans then followed and protests and Naruto scowled, "It's cheap, and it's big enough to seat all of us at one place."

Kat nodded and smiled, "That's fine. Kakashi and I have to speak with Tsunade first, and then we'll meet you there. Now go on, shoo you guys, we'll all get introduced there."

They all nodded and trooped out and Kat sighed when they closed the door. She growled, "Naruto needs to replace the door."

"What? Why?"

She stalked over to the door, pointing at the fist sized indentations on the door, before opening it and showing the splintered wood and deep holes. She raised her brow at Kakashi, "You need to teach your little protege there some manners."

He shrugged, "He's not MY protege." He walked to the kitchen to pour some coffee for both of them, leaning back against the counter and taking a sip. "Should we pack now? We can just stop by and grab our things and leave after breakfast then."

Kat nodded, coming over to pick up her mug too and taking a small sip, leaning against the counter opposite of him. "That would be best. Are you sure you want to come with? With having to leave a trail to follow, back tracking, and hopefully starting at the false trail Emi and Kaede set up, it could be up to a week and a half journey just to get there."

He smiled under his mask, eye creasing. "Want to get rid of me that easy, do you?"

She chuckled, "I never said that, now did I." She nudged his foot with hers before adding. "I just wasn't sure if you could tolerate me that long, or if there was something coming up."

"Nothing important is happening. And I'm sure I could tolerate you alone for a few weeks," he winked and she playfully scowled at him before laughing.

"Good. You better not regret that decision half way there," she set her coffee down to cool further. "I'd better pack quick, you too." He nodded and set his coffee down too, before hesitating.

"Um, Kat?"

"What's wrong?" She turned a concerned gaze to him, almost through her bedroom door.

"Uh, we didn't use protection last night and this morning and I..." He started and she smiled and shook her head.

"Relax hun, I got myself covered." She chuckled when he visibly relaxed with a smile and nodded, before they went into their seperate bedrooms to pack.

Kakashi stopped and looked on the floor, seeing Kat's dress and shoes there, then at her earrings and bracelets on the dresser. He gently picked up her jewelery, then her dress and brought them into Kat's room. "Ahem, I believe you forgot these in my room."

She was holding a small box when he came in, and looked up at him and smiled, "Don't want my feminine articles taking over your bedroom? Funny, because you forgot my thong in there. You're not planning on keeping it as a trophy I'm hoping."

He chuckled, "If I kept it as a trophy I wouldn't get to see you in it again."

"Oh, rawr," she jokingly made her fingers into claws and clawed the air. "Speaking of which, how are your shoulders feeling, I didn't get a chance to heal them before we got interrupted. Again." She growled the last word.

"They're fine, it's not like you dismembered me Kat, they'll heal." He draped her dress over the foot of the bed, and handed her her jewelery. She smiled her thanks and placed her fingers on the side of the box she was holding before the lid gently popped open, and she placed the jewelery back inside and quickly closed it. She slid it into the bag she was bringing with, then started grabbing clothes and tossing them inside.

Kakashi raised his brow at the box, but said nothing. He wondered why she was bringing it, unless there was something in it that helped unlock the vault. It seemed plausible, and it wasn't really any of his business what she brought. He leaned against the doorjamb, watching her pack an extra outfit of fighting clothes and underthings. When she tossed in an outfit of regular clothing, a skirt and a blouse, and the pair of nice sandals, he asked,"Why are you bringing those?"

She wryly smiled, "I've learned over the years it's much easier to pack an outfit of regular clothes when you're pretending to be a civilian or have to hide out or something. Plus it saved money because I wouldn't have to buy an emergency outfit everytime I thought someone was near." She packed the items neatly and pushed them down to the bottom farther. "Do you have a tent and a sleeping bag?" He nodded. "Would it be alright if I shared yours?"

He smiled, eye creasing, "Why Kat, is that just an excuse to share my tent? What a naughty girl you are today."

She laughed, "Well if you'd prefer, I suppose I could buy my own..." she trailed off and grinned when he widened his eye and shook his head. She picked up the open bag, "You're supposed to be packing your own bag mister, I'll go start packing some food."

He nodded and went back into his own room to start packing. First he picked up the suit laying on the floor, draping it on his bed and noticing all of the buttons were ripped off his suit jacket. Did Kat do that? No, he did. He remembered getting a little too impatient. Well, he could always search for the buttons later. He grabbed his travel bag out of the closet and tossed in a spare outfit. The tent and sleeping bag were attached on the sides along with the poles, so he didn't need to repack any of those. He made sure his weapons pouch was attached and full, noticing his Icha Icha was still in there. Thinking back, he realized he'd barely read at all the past few days since Kat came. That was unusual, his nose was always stuck in the book. Then again, having someone as delightful as Kat around, reading was the last thought on his mind. He looked around his room, thinking, when he saw a flash of red hanging off his dresser. Ah, there was her thong. He grabbed it and her shoes off the floor, bringing them to Kat's room and dropping them on her floor before bringing his pack into the living room.

He watched as Kat tried to shove more items into her bag, but it was full. "Alright, fine, do you have any room?" She muttered. "I shoved some medical supplies I had in here, now all the food doesn't fit." He chuckled, showing her his half empty bag and she smirked, taking some of the items out of her bag and placing them in his. "Alright, we have all our necessities? Food, weapons, clothes, anything else?" Kat asked, and he shook his head no. "Alright, I threw away the more perishable items. It wasn't much, the rest will last until we get back, so we just have to grab our bags and leave after breakfast. We'd better hurry up. Oh, shoot, can I borrow a sweater? Or one of your sleevless shirts? I don't want to have to change." She looked down at herself.

He went into his bedroom and brought out a sleeveless shirt with it's attached mask, and Kat smiled her thanks. She quickly pulled it over her head, then rolled the mask down into a collar and looked up at him with another smile. Kakashi pulled his mask down and drew her close, kissing her soundly before pulling back and pulling up his mask.

She smiled warmly, "What was that for?"

He shrugged, and grabbed her arm, leading her out the door. When they closed it behind him he didn't even bother locking it this time and muttered. "There's no point in locking it when it looks like Naruto almost broke it in half." causing her to laugh out loud as they made their way down stairs.

* * *

Tsunade looked up when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in! Make it fast!" she was going through the teams the shinobi had picked after the meeting the night before, double checking everything was correct. When Kakashi and Kat walked in, she raised her brow. "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

Kat glanced at Kakashi before looking back to Tsunade. "We're leaving."

"What do you mean, 'leaving?'" Tsunade growled.

"I need to return to the family vault to receive some documents and some items from there necessessary for the upcoming events about to happen." Kat stated, not going into detail. "I was going to go myself, but Kakashi insisted on accompanying me, because of the fact he said I needed help in case trouble should arise." He didn't exactly say that, but she wasn't about to tell Tsunade that. "I have decided since I am leaving, I can find where my false trail was way into the Land of Fire, and make a trail that they will follow up north, where I'll be headed. I'll be ending the trail hours away from where the Sky Village stood, then after returning from the old village, we will pick up the trail and travel farth south before being able to create a false trail leading away. They'll suspect that I will be heading to the vault at that point, however without them knowing the precise location I can go there, recieve the most important documents and items there, and be gone again before they are able to find it. If they are able to. With me in possession of those, if they manage to find and destroy the vault, it won't be such a drastic loss. This will prevent hopefully any upcoming battle for awhile here at the Leaf, for I hope that they will search extensively around that area. I'll be sure they know I have a companion, for that will increase their efforts to follow whatever trail I have left."

"Why is you having a companion so important?" Tsunade asked, curious and narrowing her eyes at Kakashi.

Kat shook her head, unanswering her. "Kakashi needs to be put on temporary leave of missions to accompany me. Would you grant this to him?"

"Approved, as long as you tell me why you having someone with you is so important."

Kat hesitated, glancing at Kakashi, before saying, "To them it means I am recieving help. It's almost time."

Kakashi turned his head and raised his brow. "Hm, she didn't reveal this to him either," Tsunade thought, before asking. "How long will this trip take?"

"About two weeks, varying on the degree of false trails and how fast we travel. If we travel straight there without stopping except to sleep for only a few hours every so often, it's sightly less than a week."

Tsunade pondered this before nodding her acceptance of the answer. "Very well. When do you leave?"

"After breakfast," Kakashi was the one that replied this time. "We were planning on leaving this morning, but Naruto decided to introduce us to the whole gang and brought them into our house, so we were able to chase them out with the promise of meeting them for breakfast, which we're already late for."

Tsunade nodded again, "Fine. I want a full report when you return. Even though this isn't an official mission, I want to be updated as much as possible. Are you sure you can direct them away if they draw near? I don't want an army of nins approaching for them to find out you're not even here."

Kat nodded. "Positive."

"Alright. Dismissed."

They bowed to her and left. "Godspeed Kat," Tsunade whispered. She said "it's almost time," and that they would be concerned if she was receiving help. Tsunade then widened her eyes, not believing she didn't realize it before. She knows what's going to happen. She kept saying it wasn't time yet when asked questions about revealing herself. Now that she had help, she knew the time was getting closer. It must have something to do with Kakashi she suspected. Or the fact she's in the village and receiving help. Perhaps Tsunade sending for her was actually the thing that brought whatever time Kat talked of to approach. She sighed and rubbed her eyes, thinking of Kakashi. She hoped he knew what he was getting into by accompanying her, she really did. Because she had no idea what was going to happen. It was apparent Kat did, yet she was saying nothing.

* * *

Kakashi was silent as they walked towards Ichiraku, until he softly said, "Is me really accompanying you a signal that the time you spoke of is almost here?" She hesitated in her walking, before nodding.

"It's why they'll be more desperate to stop me," was all she said as they reached the small, open restaurant. Kakashi gently took her hand in his and squeezed it before letting go.

"It'll be alright," he whispered, then plastered on a smile. "Yo."

"You're late, we're all done eating," Naruto pouted, before shooting a glance at Choji, who was on his fourth bowl. "Well, everyone except Choji."

Kat chuckled, "Sorry, the talk went longer with the Hokage than expected." She motioned a waiter over and ordered the pork miso ramen, winking at Naruto who grinned at her choice of his favorite, and Kakashi ordered the same. "Alright, well sorry again. I'm Katsumi Akiyama, as you all know of course." She smiled. "I've met some of you, but not all of you yet I believe."

Lee jumped up, spilling water on the table and causing a couple of the group to curse and pick up the glasses and mop up the water. "I am Rock Lee! Apprentice to the one and only Guy-Sensei! The greatest Shinobi in the whole world!"

Kat raised her brow and shot a gaze to Kakashi, who sighed and sweatdropped watching Lee, before smiling at Lee. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, and it's great that your sensei is the..uh, greatest shinobi in the world. What an honor." She didn't believe half of it, and the whole group could see it, yet Lee basked in her words.

"Yes, oh the stories Guy-Sensei could tell you Katsumi! Oh what a beautiful name!..." Lee started ranting about the beauty of her name, and drifted off to other things of beauty and Kat's smile faded.

She locked glances with Naruto who rolled his eyes and mouthed, "That's Bushy-Brows," causing her to chuckle and interrupt Lee. "Thank you Lee, I don't believe I met the rest of your team."

A woman with two buns on the back of her head smiled, "I'm Tenten, Katsumi. It's nice to meet you."

Kat smiled and nodded, "Kat please."

A long, blue haired man with pure white eyes nodded to her, "Neji Hyuga."

Kat nodded, noticing that he looked related to Hinata, perhaps a brother or a cousin.

"I'm Ino Yamanaka." The tall, curvy blonde sitting at the table said next, pointing to the larger man sitting next to her. "This is Choji Akimichi," then pointed to the slender dark haired man beside her. "This is Shikamaru Nara."

"Hey," Choji replied, slurping noodles, and Shikamaru nodded to her.

Kat smiled in reply, "I've met the rest of you, so it's nice to finally meet the rest of you guys. Were you all in school together?"

Ino shook her head, "Neji, Tenten and Lee were in a class ahead of the rest of us, but we all participated in the chunin exams together."

"Oh well that's great you all are still so close after everything," Kat smiled, looking up when the waiter brought hers and Kakashi's bowls. She immediately began eating a little quickly, noting with a glance Kakashi was too.

"Why are you dressed up in your gear when you are supposed to be appearing as a civilian. Are you training later?" Tenten asked politely and quietly so she wasn't overheard, noticing the tight and skirt combo on the bottom and recognizing it from the meeting.

Kat stopped with a bite halfway to her lips and lowered it. "Um, I'm leaving after we finish eating."

The group silenced and stared at them and Naruto asked, "What? We were all told you were supposed to stay here and can't leave."

Kat shook her head, "Something has come up, and I need to go home and grab some items. I was hoping to wait longer, but it's becoming urgent I go now."

Sakura asked softly, "Are you going alone? Isn't it dangerous?"

Kat smirked at Sakura, quietly answering her. Loud enough the group could hear, but quiet enough no one else could. "I've been doing it for ten years, remember? But you're right, it is dangerous. However Kakashi elected to come with. I need to lay a different trail leading away from the village. My summon has led them south, but they could be returning north again so I'm going to be sure they follow me almost all the way up north. It will protect the village so they won't come this way. Even if I didn't have to go, I probably would have soon just to lay a trail keeping them away."

The group became silent again before Naruto said. "I want to come with, me and the rest of Team Seven. You could use our help."

Kat shook her head and Kakashi replied, "Two traveling is faster than a larger group. She just needs to retreive items and return here. I'll be helping lay the trail with her. This mission is a retrieval mission only. We won't be looking to fight or engage."

Kat added, "If we do come across someone we'll be running. And it'll be easier for us to run and hide than with a group."

The group in front of them nodded in acceptance, except Naruto.

"But Kat, we're your friends, and..."

"And I thank you all, so much," she replied smiling. "But If it wasn't for Kakashi being so stubborn," she muttered and scowled at Kakashi, who smiled innocently under his mask, "I would be going alone. As such, Tsunade already approved Kakashi going and agreed it was best for us two alone."

Kiba chuckled, "So the only way Kakashi got you to agree to him coming along was his stubborness, huh? What'd he do, threaten to follow you anyways and show up at random times?"

"Something like that," Kat chuckled before quickly finishing her meal, noticing that Kakashi had finished his already.

After she finished and some light talk, she stood up. "We'd better get going, it's a long trip."

"How long will you be gone?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe two weeks," Kat replied. "It'll take longer with leading them away." She added a little quieter, before raising her voice again. "It was great meeting all of you, hopefully we'll get to know each other better when we get back." She smiled. "Bye everyone."

They left after they all chorused their goodbye's, hurrying to the apartment to grab their packs before leaving. While at home, Kat quickly tied on her weapons pouch, though it wasn't hidden by the shirt. They were heading straight to the gates anyways, and it looked similar to some style of fanny packs. Putting their packs on, they left, quietly closing the door behind them and making their way to the gates. At the gates however, Sauske surprised them by standing there waiting for them.

"Sauske," Kakashi said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Sauske nodded, before looking to Kat. "I suspect this sudden trip has something to do with Houou yesterday."

"Um..." Kat started but stopped when he shook his head.

"Houou would not tell me what it is. But I suspect he knows more about you than any of us do. Phoenixes are smart that way. All he would say was, "the time is drawing near." And wouldn't elaborate. I didn't push, knowing how secretive you are already. All I wanted to say was, be careful. If whatever time you talk of is getting close, then you being away from the village could be disasterous."

Kat nodded and smiled, "Thank you, Sauske, and thank Houou for me too."

He nodded in reply, "You too, Kakashi, be careful." He dropped the Sensei suffix long ago unlike Sakura and Naruto. After he returned to the village he never used it except for certain times.

Kakashi nodded, "Thank you." And the duo left, Sauske watching after them.

* * *

The Hokage's door slammed open, and Tsunade jerked, coughing on her sip of sake. "For God's sakes WHAT?!" She yelled, slamming her cup down and glaring at the door.

"Granny, you can't let them leave, you said she had to stay in the village and..."

"Naruto," she growled. "If you came here to complain because you didn't get to go along I'll throw you out the window.

He raised his hands in defense, "But Granny, I..."

"Stop calling me Granny," she snapped. "Kat needs to go. And Kakashi is with her. As I'm sure they told you, since you know about them leaving. It is a retrieval mission only. Kat and Kakashi both have summons they can send back if an emergency happens, or we can send them word if we find that their trail didn't take and the enemy is headed this way. She said she was planning on making the trip, but didn't expect it so soon, and it's just as well to lead them off. Now are you still going to stand here and complain?"

Naruto stood his ground. "They need back up in case something happens."

"What if something happens here Naruto? Kat said she should be able to lead them up north, but what if they don't follow it. Huh? Where would our village be?" He opened, then shut his mouth, gaze trailing to the floor, and Tsunade softened her voice. "I know you're worried about them Naruto. It's a long trip, just the two of them, and she's purposely leading a small army away from discovering she was ever here. I want to send more, but I can't. When you become Hokage as well, you'll have to make tough decisions just as these."

Naruto's eyes shot up, and he nodded in acceptance. "I'm sorry."

Tsunade propped her elbows, steepling her fingers and said flatly. "Kat said "it's almost time." I believe she knows something is coming. If I prevent her from retrieving any of those documents, it could mean disaster."

Naruto's eyes widened, "How could she know something like that?"

"I don't know Naruto. I just don't know."

* * *

Kat and Kakashi leapt quickly through the trees. As soon as they had left the gates and walked a few meters away, she had quickly leapt into a tree and removed his shirt she was wearing, placing it into her pack. It would be hot running, and she didn't know how Kakashi could stand it being in his full gear. She was pratically half naked with her outfit and she was burning up from running. She glanced at Kakashi beside her as they leapt onto the same branch and onto the next. It'd been so long since she had a travel companion. The last one was probably when she was still in school in the Sky Village and she was sent on a mission with a team member. After a few kilometers of not speaking, Kat slowed down. "Kakashi, I need to speak with Hoshi and Emi, I don't know where the false trail is and I need to pick up our trail from there." He nodded and slowed down as well.

"Well take a small break there," he said, nodding to a small river bank.

They dropped down onto the shore, and Kat bit her thumb, pushing it into the ground. Immediately Emi appeared. "Yes, mistress. Kakashi." She said and bowed her head slightly to him, which he returned.

"Emi, are you in contact with Hoshi? Does she know where the enemy is, if they are following her trail or turning back?"

"I'll check mistress." Emi remplied, closing her lime green eyes. After a moment she opened them. "The enemy is indeed heading back north. She is following at a safe distance. They are following the trail that they had traveled going South, suspecting they missed something."

Kat nodded. "Where is the false trail from here?"

"About 174 kilometers East." Emi answered. "I had laid the trail passing by here, and Hoshi picked it up farther South and continued."

"Very good. We'll veer slightly off the false trail and create an accurate trail. We'll head farther south before veering off and starting our trail. That way they'll see it before they get near the village and follow. Emi, how is Hoshi doing on her chakra?"

The large black panther closed her eyes before opening them, "She should return soon, but says that if we travel about 300 kilometers south to the trail and forming the new one, she should be able to follow them up to that point to see if they veer off or not."

Kat nodded, looking at Kakashi. "Any questions or problems with that?"

Kakashi shook his head, but thought a moment before adding. "Perhaps when we reach the trail that far south, Emi could stay and be a look out, just in case Hoshi can't make it. Even if she can, then Hoshi can return and Emi can follow them to be sure they travel past the village and none of them try to enter it or turn to it. She can lead them off then and back onto the correct trail we're leaving. Having one of them follow at a safe distance at all time could be cruicial, because if they start to turn back and nothing sways them, we could get word quickly and return."

Kat nodded, looking to Emi, who nodded her head as well. "That is an acceptable plan, thank you Kakashi."

"Alright. Return, I'll summon you when we get to that point so that you're fully rested."

"Yes mistress."

"Thank you, Emi." Kat said, bowing her head to the panther before it disappeared. Kat narrowed her eyes at the sky. "If we head in a south-easterly direction hiding our trail we can cover more ground faster, then pick up on the false trail and follow it until we get to the 300 kilometer mark before veering off north." She glanced at Kakashi, giving him a small smile. "Are you ready?"

Kakashi nodded, and the leapt up into the trees. He watched as she performed a light water jutsu, and raised the water over the creek bank enough for it to run over where they were standing. Effectively washing away where they were standing and any lingering scent in the dirt. She nodded she was done and they leapt away in the trees.

* * *

By close to nightfall they only had less than a hundred kilometers to go South, effectively already making it to the false trail, but Kakashi could feel he was getting tired. They had been running full speed since they left that late morning, and he was breathing hard. He glanced over at Kat, noticing she didn't seem to be breathing hard or having any effects from the fast pace they set. He didn't want to seem weak, so he said nothing.

Kat glanced over at Kakashi and saw the strain beginning to etch around his eye. She felt awful for pushing him. She had set this same fast pace for almost three days straight on the last of her trek to the village to lose them just earlier that week, which was why she was so exhausted. Then again, Kakashi wasn't her. If she pushed, they could probably make it to the checkpoint that night, but with Kakashi being less aware and getting tired. He could hinder more than help, by accidently leaving clues. She called out softly, "Lets rest for a few hours, we're making great time."

He shook his head in reply, "We're almost there. We can make it."

She rolled her eyes and inwardly cursed men's pride before answering. "I'm getting tired and hungry, and I need to talk to Hoshi to see how far away they are. We're almost there, and night's almost here. We can take a couple hours break at least."

Kakashi raised a brow at Kat, he doubted she was tired, but she may be hungry. He was as well, and a few hours rest would be nice, so he nodded, dropping down to the ground in a small clearing, hearing a small creek a few meters away in the trees. Kat dropped down beside him and smiled, pulling her pack off and digging in it before retreiving a couple water bottles, handing one to him before opening her own and drinking deeply. He drank deeply as well, catching his breath. Kat bit her thumb and pressed it to the ground, summoning Emi again, and she appeared within a soft poof of smoke.

"Mistress," she bowed. "Have you arrived?"

"Almost," Kat said. "We're less than 100 kilometers north of the set location. We have been running all day, and wanted to see if we had time to rest for a couple hours before heading farther south. Where are they?"

Emi closed her eyes, before opening them and answering. "Still a long ways off. From the chosen location, close to 600 kilometers. I would suggest you get your rest now, before getting to the trail and starting a new one. They'll pick up on it and move quicker."

Kat furrowed her brow, thinking. "Will Hoshi be able to travel that far? She's been gone for two days already."

Emi nodded, "I think she is already pushing herself, but she wants to be sure you are kept safe and informed."

Kat sighed, "I thought so. Emi. Why don't you start out ahead and head South. Head 200 kilometers south of our chosen location, and wait for Hoshi. Tell her to return immediately once she arrives. That way she can rest up. How is Kaede doing with her tracking? I haven't yet asked her to do such purpose, and I wouldn't want to impose on Kiku."

Emi closed her eyes, conversing with an unknown someone before opening them. "Hoshi agreed to the plan of meeting me 200 kilometers south of the checkpoint. Kaede said she is ready to follow, since it is only distraction if necessary at this point. Kiku said as well do not worry about bothering her over trivial things. She will be glad to help."

Kat nodded, looking to Kakashi and thinking. He was saying nothing during the conversation, yet was obviously paying attention with the way his eye narrowed in concentration.

"Emi. If you all would be willing I have a suggestion." She crossed her arms behind her back, locking them tightly. "At every thousand kilometers. I will summon one of you to wait until other draws near, following the enemy. You will not seperate your chakra from mine up until that point, so you are at full chakra capacity. As long as you know where I had marked the ground, you'll be able to seperate it at any time. That way one of you will be following them the entire time, being able to give me up to date information. At this point in time, with me staying at the Leaf Village, we can not let them know where I am. I have never used false trails, nor do they know I have any of you as you know, so I'm not sure if they believe fully in the trails or suspect they are a trap. Is their leader with them?" Kat asked coldly.

Kakashi raised his gaze to Kat at the last question, seeing the way the coldness drifted back into her eyes, and he felt sympathy rise for her. Her own father, leader of the small army like group trying to kill her.

Emi paused with her eyes closed before opening them and replying. "Yes, and so far none have trailed off or left. They have all stayed together. Which is good, it would be too difficult to track them if they started splitting off."

Kat nodded, "Good. Seperate our chakra now Emi. For you, 700 kilometers north of our chosen location farther south, I will set Kaede to wait for you. Be off, and be careful. Send word to Kaede if anything should happen. Have Hoshi keep almost constant contact with you. This splitting off the trail is critical. We will be heading North-East until we make a wide circle around the village, before heading west to reach the vault."

Kakashi widened his eyes slightly, thinking of the miles of travel they'll have to complete. Then again, she was doing it purely to protect the Leaf Village. She had said once any village they thought was harboring her was destroyed. She didn't want to take any chances with a village that had so kindly taken her in, and was letting her go even though the risk was great if they'd find out she'd been there.

Emi nodded. "Yes mistress. Please be careful. Take care of her Kakashi." She softly added before running off silently into the night.

Kat sighed, watching her go and softly said. "Those four are like my family, always watching and taking care of me. I don't know what I would do without them." She looked up to Kakashi and smiled softly. "I guess I was wrong when I said earlier that I didn't have anyone like a family like you did with your team. Except I could rarely see them during my travels, and still can't. I can at least talk to them without summoning them, but I hate to bug them like that if it's not necessary."

Kakashi sat down on a nearby fallen log, pulling his pack off. "You never said how you managed to get large cat summons, four of them at that."

She smiled and joined him on the log and rummaged through her pack to get something together to eat for them. She pulled out a few energy, granola bars. Filling and healthy. She gave two to Kakashi and kept one for herself, unwrapping it and biting into it before replying. "My mother."

Kakashi paused in unwrapping his bar, looking up at Kat with surprise. "What?"

She gave a slight smile, chewing thoughtfully before answering. "She gave them to me when I turned 16, right before the raid happened. I didn't know at that time what they were, and it was just one scroll. She told me this "clan" of animals has been passed down on her side for generations. Only being used for the one born with the gekka genkai."

He raised a brow, "So the ones in this clan sit placidly until the next person with the gekka genkai comes along?"

"They prefer it, actually." Kat replied. "Others in my family had tried summoning them apparently, but since they weren't born with the gekka genkai, Kiku refused to help them. She said they didn't need the power they possessed, because that much power without needing it would only lead to destruction."

"Kiku sounds very wise. Why is she a tiger if the rest are panthers?"

Kat shrugged, watching him finish his granola bars after finishing her own. "She is sister to the head of the clan for tigers," she said softly. "Long ago, when the panthers came to be without a leader who died in battle with it's summoner, is when this all started. There were two siblings as leaders in the tiger clan, and since they're all almost cousins, one of the siblings offered to step in as a temporary leader. Tigers are naturally more powerful. Though not as fast, they are stronger fighters and better leaders. Since tigers are rarely born without siblings, the leaders decided along with the tiger clan and panther clan and agreed that for every time there needs to be elected new leaders for both clans, it would be a pair of tiger siblings split up. Since leaders for the tiger clan were originally chosen between siblings. It made sense to pick one as a leader for the panthers as well. The panthers agreed, and it has been this way ever since." She smirked, "Then again, that's what Kiku told me when I asked."

Kakashi nodded his head, "That is amazing that the tigers and panthers were willing to work together. Why didn't they just choose a different panther as leader?"

"From what I understood, they were all too young at that time, and their leader hadn't had any offspring."

"Can you summon other panthers?"

Kat shook her head. "There are many, many others. But I can only summon three and Kiku. Why kill off the population for panthers over petty human squabbles?" She dryly asked. "However, because of who I am. If I am in critical danger, or for instance I'm severely outnumbered and will surely die with no help to be seen. Only then will Kiku summon others to help. They all have different specialties and abilities. Yet Emi, Hoshi, and Kaede are the best of their groups. Emi is the tracker, Hoshi is the fighter, and Kaede is the healer."

"So that's what Kaede is for," Kakashi thought. He remembered Emi mentioning Hoshi was teaching her fighting, so he had assumed correctly that was Hoshi's specialty. "Why would she be willing to risk the whole clan in order to save you?"

Kat shook her head again, "That is tied along with the things I'm unable to tell you."

Kakashi raised a brow, "Wow, Kat. The way you talk sometimes I think you may be a reincarnated angel or something." He chuckled at the thought.

Kat smiled and shook her head, "Are you still hungry? It's getting darker."

"I'm alright. I'd like to wait until we make camp before we eat more."

Kat ran her hands up his arm and to his chest, and he realized she was checking his chakra exhaustion. "Your chakra is starting to get low..." she said, pondering, and looked up at him. "Close your eyes."

"Why?" he looked confusedly down at her.

"Just do it," she said, waiting for him to close his eye. As soon as he did, what almost felt like a shock jolted through his body and he gasped, looking down at Kat's hands which she already removed from his chest. "Alright, lets go."

"What, what was that?" He said, breathing hard from shock.

"I transferred some of my chakra to yours, speeding up your chakra replenishing system along with giving you a boost. Now lets go." She darted her gaze away as she packed up his bags, and he realized she didn't like talking about things like that. Things that made her too...different. He'd never heard of such a jutsu. If medics were able to know that kind of jutsu, his mind rushed to how many lives that could save.

"That's a forbidden jutsu, isn't it?" He watched her head shoot up with a confused look on her face.

"God no, why? It's not dangerous."

"Well, if the rest of our medics could know something like that, don't you know how many lives that could save?" Kakashi pressed, getting his thoughts out, thinking of past teams that had to stop and wait until the enemy caught up because their chakra was getting too low.

She sighed, zipping up her pack. "Kakashi, the rest of your medics COULDN'T know that. If they were able to succeed, it takes such a mass amount of concentrated chakra they would be deplenishing their own severely. Effectively speeding up one team member, while slowing themselves down."

"Oh..." he said, "But, yours doesn't seem depleted."

She rolled her eyes, "Kakashi, where have you been the past few days. Nothing about me is normal. Sakura was right during that fight, I'm not normal, nor will I ever be." She scanned the area to be sure they didn't drop anything, before leaping to a tree, crouching, waiting for Kakashi to follow.

Kakashi quickly zipped up his pack and leapt to the same tree before putting it on, "You seem normal enough." He knew what Sakura said hurt her feelings, because she felt it was true. Then again, she had a point. Even in the world of shinobi, her life was bizarre.

She performed a small wind jutsu and blew over the clearing, clearing their tracks and any sign they were there, before standing up and smirking at him. "Yea, normal. I have practically a small army on my trail looking for JUST me, and that's normal."

He grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze, "Well, I don't know. You reacted pretty normally last night and this morning." He winked, then leaned close and kissed her with his cloth covered lips.

She smiled in reply, "Gee, thanks. I'm just weird in every other way." She joked before softly saying. "Thank you," squeezing his hand before letting go. "Alright, lets make our way South, then split off the trail." Kat said, and Kakashi nodded, jumping ahead as she followed.

* * *

Finally, they reached the checkpoint and they stopped for a moment, catching their breath. Kat stood stiff and straight, scanning the area with narrowed eyes. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them, saying softly. "They are averaging just above 500 kilometers away from this location. With more in their group, they travel a little slower. They're about to stop to rest now. We'll make our way north east from this location. Running on the ground at times creating a clear trail. They may speed up then, so we need to be careful."

Kakashi nodded, and they jumped to the ground, running now north east. Kat glanced to Kakashi, noticing he was tiring again, but not complaining. She wanted to get back to the Leaf as fast as possible. Honestly she could have reached the checkpoint faster and would have been at least an hour or two ahead of what they were now if she was alone. Even so, she was glad Kakashi was with her. After traveling alone with no companions for years, having him along brought a smile to her lips and a sort of joy to her heart she couldn't explain. At the same time, it made her nervous. It meant if they found out who Kakashi was, or what he meant to her. He would become their prime target.

* * *

It was nearing dawn when Kakashi wearily said, "Kat, I'm sorry. I need to stop." Immediately she dropped to the ground, and waited for him to drop down as well. She noticed the way his limbs trembled as he landed and the way his breathing was labored, and she urged him to sit down and lean against a tree. She quickly pulled off her pack and gave him a water, and pulled off his pack as well.

"Relax, we'll set up camp here." She didn't bother with the tent, just rolled out the bag. And went into the trees to grab some wood to start a small fire. When she returned she saw he had his eye closed and his head back against the tree, his breathing slower, but he wasn't sleeping. He opened his eye when she got closer and smiled a bit sheepishly.

"I'm sorry," he said again. "Let me help make something to eat." He went to sit up and she placed her hand on his shoulder, urging him back.

"Hush, it's alright. I'm sorry for pushing us so hard. It's just I want to get back to the Leaf as soon as possible. I brought some ramen cups I'll make. Not fancy I know," she smirked, "but they're easy and portable."

He nodded and layed his head back, watching Kat start a small, smokeless fire with her fire jutsu. He noticed she wasn't tiring at all, or even looked that tired. She looked worried. She kept glancing up at him and he figured she was worried about him. If he'd be able to make such a trek at a fast pace. He had a passing thought that maybe he shouldn't have come along if he was slowing her down, then shook his head. She never said once that he was going to slow, or anything of the sort. In fact, he was a bit proud of himself the way he pushed himself. They covered a lot of ground. They were already 200 kilometers north east of the check point last night. Considering the ground they covered before that, he was amazed he didn't fall out of a tree. He just needed a few hours of sleep and something to eat and he'd probably be fine. The ramen finished cooking and she brought his cup to him with a pair of chopsticks, sitting down crosslegged in front of him with a sigh.

"Are you alright Kat?" he asked sitting up and pulling down his mask as he began to eat.

She took a bite and nodded, "I feel bad about the fast pace we're setting. And I'm just worried something will go wrong and they'll back track to the Leaf with us not there."

He nodded, understanding her worry. "Our shinobi our skilled, they'll be alright. They can at least hold their ground until we arrive. Though I'd be worried about the time it takes a messenger bird to arrive to us until then."

She hesitated, before replying. "Houou informed me that if the enemy attacks while we're gone, he is able to contact Kiku about it, so it'll be almost immediate knowledge. Is Pakkun the leader of your pack?"

"Yes, my dogs are good trackers as well. If need be I can always summon them and they can hide our trail, creating a new one."

Kat nodded and smiled, taking another bite. "We'll get some sleep for a few hours. I contacted Kaede while the ramen cooked and she said they just woke up and started moving less than an hour ago. They are getting near where Emi is waiting for Hoshi, so a little over 200 kilometers south of where we started our trail."

"So we're at least 400 kilometers ahead of them, it's a good start." Kakashi commented, and she nodded again.

"Considering we just left yesterday morning it definitely is. We'll still need to push, though hopefully not as hard and be able to take more short breaks. It depends on when they find the trail we're leaving and how fast they start moving." She finished her cup and set it down, and rummaged through her pack for some of the meat sticks she brought. She handed Kakashi one and she took one as well, ripping into the leather-like meat. It was hard to chew, but it was great protein and good for their muscles as they strained them with the pace they were setting. Kakashi finished his bowl then started on his meat as well, feeling his body start to relax more with exhaustion. Kat got up after she finished and kicked dirt on the fire, noticing the sun was getting close to rising. "I have to find a tree quick," she commented with a knowing smirk. "I'll be right back."

He watched her leave, thinking he had to too and slowly got up, wincing as his muscles protested slightly and went to do his business. He returned before Kat did, and took off his shoes and his hiate-ate, leaving his mask down, and crawled into the sleeping bag. His was a smaller one, but it was just big enough for two if they slept close together. Just then Kat emerged and she smiled at him, picking up the garbage and placing it in a side zipper of her back before taking her shoes off as well. They were leaving a trail, but leaving garbage around was just too obvious. A fire and some footprints were all that were needed. He held the side open for her as she crawled inside, laying her head on his upper chest and snuggling into his side, wrapping an arm around his waist. He zipped it up the rest of the way before tucking his arm into the bag, wrapping his other arm tightly around Kat. He sighed softly, feeling his lids droop. He wanted to lay awake a bit longer, to enjoy the comfort Kat was bringing him just by being there with him, but his eyes fell closed and he fell asleep.

Kat laid awake long after he fell asleep. She was tired, but anxious. Kakashi's calm, even breathing helped relax her through and was starting to make her more drowsy. She wanted to wait until he was deeply asleep however. She raised her head slightly, eyeing his slow breathing, before placing her open palm over his chest. Just as she was suspecting, he was beginning to strain his muscles with the constant, face pace. Unless they'd rest for a full day, he was going to be extremely sore when he woke up in a few hours. She knew as a shinobi, it wasn't something new or a big deal, but she felt guilty because it was her fault he pushed so hard. She gently pressed some healing chakra into him, keeping her gaze on his face to see if he'd wake up. Instead he gave a relieved sigh in his sleep before falling into a deeper sleep. She gently healed some of the muscles he over-strained the worst, leaving the rest that she could do while he was awake. And checked his chakra supply. It was beginning to get low from the constant jumping through trees, but it wasn't anything serious yet. Running her chakra infused hand up and down his chest, barely touching him, she confirmed that he'd be alright after he slept now, waking up with less pain. She sighed, cutting off her healing chakra and laid her head back down, and let her eyes drift close.

* * *

Kat woke up a few hours later, wincing at the sun on her face. She opened her eyes more, looking up to the sky. It was the middle of the morning about, so she estimated they had slept for about three to four hours. She looked up at Kakashi's face, since he was still sleeping under her and leaned up and kissed him, before sitting up completely, stretching. He lazily opened his eyes, smiling softly. "That's not fair for a morning kiss. I was still sleeping. I think I need a re-do."

She chuckled, hearing his husky, sleep filled voice and looked down at him, before leaning down and kissing him more soundly. He gently kissed her back before she sat up and he sighed in disappointment. They didn't have time for fun, no matter how tempting it was. "Maybe this was why they didn't like couples on the same team working together," he grumbled to himself. "They're too worried about getting into each other's pants than the mission." He sat up as Kat slipped out of the bag, saying something about finding 'her' tree again before running off. He stretched, surprise he wasn't near as sore as he expected. He grabbed his shoes and put them on before standing up and rolling up the bag tightly and attaching it to his pack.

Kat returned and put on her own shoes and commented lowly, "I contacted Kaede again. They're nearing where we started the trail, so it's a good thing we didn't sleep too long." She grabbed a few more energy bars out of her pack and gave a couple to Kakashi, again taking only one for herself and pulled out a water for each of them. She'd been keeping the few bottles they'd used and had been refilling them every time they got near a creek or river with clean water.

They ate in silence until Kakashi said, finishing up. "Did you happen to do some healing while I was sleeping?"

She blushed a bit and looked away, "Not really. Just you did tear some muscles from over straining and I healed those, but nothing else. I felt so awful about it when we stopped, but I didn't think you'd accept my help."

She had a point, he probably wouldn't have accepted. Though he was a bit upset she didn't ask first, at the same time he felt grateful for it. "Thank you, but please ask me before you start poking your chakra around in me when I'm not bleeding like a sieve."

She chuckled, "I'm sorry, and I will. As long as you promise to not be a stubborn man about accepting help."

He shrugged in reply, "I'll see what I can do," causing her to laugh again as she repacked the garbage they just used, looking around the campsite

"I think we're done, lets go. I doubt we'll make it to a village today but we should see if we can pass near one tomorrow. If we can get people to verify me and which way I'm heading it'll add credit. However you'll need to genjutsu yourself. You're in the bingo books, you're obvious to everyone, and I don't want them knowing who I'm traveling with."

Kakashi nodded, not asking why knowing he might not get an answer, and they leapt into the trees, taking off in the morning light.

* * *

By that evening Kakashi was feeling even more tired than the morning before. Kat had done just as she said and not pushed as hard as yesterday, and they took multiple short breaks. But he was getting tired. They traveled another at least 350 to 400 kilometers that day, and they weren't even heading in the right direction to the vault. They were heading north, but the vault was far west and they were traveling easterly to lure them away from the Leaf if they decided to head there. Kat had gotten confirmation that early afternoon that they did indeed veer off the old false trail onto the new trail, and that they were picking up the pace. Hoshi was exhausted, but pleased she did well, and now Emi was following. Kat mentioned to Kakashi that Emi was able to eavesdrop and they did indeed know that she was traveling with a companion. The fact that was picking up their pace along with a solid trail. Even so, they were far ahead of them, almost a full day, at the very least half a day. Even with their pace picking up, Kat's and Kakashi's pace was much quicker, so they were slowly pulling ahead. Plus they were hoping to get more hours in tonight after resting while the group following them slept. He saw Kat glance his way and slowed down. "We'll stop once we get to a river and get a few hours rest," Kat said and he nodded in agreement. Within a few minutes, a river appeared ahead, and they dropped out of the trees. They were alternating jumping through the trees and running on the ground, since tree jumping was faster, but they needed to leave a trail to follow.

Kakashi sighed and couched down low, pushing up his hiate-ate and rubbing his eyes, feeling Kat place her hand on his shoulder. "You told me to ask, may I?" she asked softly. He nodded and felt a warm rush of chakra through him, his throbbing muscles instantly easing, and this time he sighed in relief. Instead of just healing the over-strained, torn muscles, this time she did a little more thorough healing, relaxing other muscles as well. After she finished he felt even more drowsy, but at least pain free. He got up and collected wood while she pulled out a couple more ramen packs, smiling apologetically at Kakashi about it as he brought the wood to her. She made a quick hand sign and blew a small stream of fire at the wood until it caught on fire, before prepping the ramen cups and placing them near the fire to cook. She grabbed the empty water bottles they had and filled them in the river before placing them back into her pack, and sitting back on her heels, watching the fire flicker.

Kakashi kneeled next to her, watching the sun set behind the trees and softly said, "Thank you. I think I may be slowing you down."

She raised a brow and looked at him, "It's a good thing. Remember how I said I hadn't eaten in a few days when I got to the village? It's because I push myself too hard, which isn't healthy, so it's good for me that you're here. Plus I get to enjoy your company," she joked lightly and nudged him with her elbow, and he smiled back.

"Glad I'm here to be useful after all," he chuckled, watching as she removed the cups from the fire to check if they were done, before handing Kakashi one with his chopsticks. They silently ate, relaxing more and sitting crosslegged beside the fire and Kakashi asked. "How long will we be heading in this direction?"

She pondered for a moment before she replied, "Just tonight and tomorrow. We're way off course to the Leaf and look to be heading to the Land of Lightning, we'll veer back west to head to where the Sky Village used to be. It was in a small, unnamed country as you remember I'm sure, just South of the Land of Earth and North of the Land of Wind." He nodded in reply. "After we arrive there and head back, we should detour back south east, stopping the night at a hotel and mentioning we're making our way to the Villiage Hidden in the Rain. Then I can have one of my panthers lay a trail heading off in that direction, lightly letting it die out so she can return without laying a trail all the way there."

He nodded again, "That sounds like a good plan." He finished his ramen and gave the dish to Kat, who stashed it into the side panel of her bag again, and grabbed the sleeping roll and rolled it out while Kakashi kicked dirt on the fire. Kat closed her eyes for a moment, which Kakashi learned meant she was speaking to someone and she opened them. "They're a good distance away still, but may not make camp for a few hours. Since we'll be traveling while they sleep most of the night, it'll put us farther ahead."

She took off her shoes and crawled into the bed roll, this time yawning, unlike the morning before when she didn't even look tired at all. He took off his shoes as well and crawled in with her, smiling a bit when she snuggled up against him in the same manner as before. "Mmm," she sighed softly, "Aren't you glad I didn't bring my own sleeping roll?" she joked and he chuckled, holding her tightly against him.

"I suppose I'm a little glad, especially since you don't snore."

She lifted her head and shot him a dirty look before laying her head back down, sighing and yawning again, before dozing off quite quickly. Kakashi laid his head back and closed his eyes, hand gently rubbing her back until he too fell asleep.

* * *

Kakashi groaned, feeling a finger poke his side. "Wake up babe, we gotta get going," he heard Kat say as she crawled out of the warm sleeping roll. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing it was completely dark, and estimated it was close to 1 am, so they slept about four hours. Kat was putting on her shoes and asked softly, "Are you hungry?" He shook his head and sat up, rubbing his hands over his tired face before standing up and putting on his shoes too while Kat rolled up the bedroll.

"They stopped for the night about an hour ago, and Kaede woke me up just now to tell me so, and to be sure we're awake to travel. Hoshi's tired still, but feeling better. We'll need to summon Kaede in another couple hours for Emi's relief." She packed the bedroll and withdrew a bottle of water, drinking about half of it before handing it to Kakashi, and he finished it off.

He yawned slightly, "Are we ready to go?"

She nodded, running her eyes over the campsite, before they leapt into the trees and hurried off into the dark night.

* * *

"Alright, stop, This is the checkpoint for Emi." Kat said, slowing down from her run. Kakashi slowed down as well, breathing slightly hard and noticed Kat was as well this time. Apparently her stamina wasn't infalliable as he was stating to think. Kat looked around for a moment before saying, "Stay here, I'll get a few meters to the side and summon Kaede, so she's able to hide and not be seen, and they won't know I've been off track." He nodded in reply as she jumped into the tree above them, dashing off into the darkness. He caught his breath as he waited, looking around in the forest. They had only been running for less than three hours, so he wasn't as exhausted as he was after running all day. But the quick pace and barely any sleep was starting to wear him out. He looked up as Kat landed in front of him again, in the same spot she jumped into the tree from, nodding. "Kaede is set and ready to go. She'll seperate her chakra from mine when it's time."

"Alright," he replied. "Let's run a few minutes more before jumping into the trees again."

She nodded this time in her reply and they started off running again.

* * *

They neared a villiage at about an hour after sunrise. "Wow, that was closer than I thought," Kat said with a smile. She turned to Kakashi, "Genjutsu yourself."

He clapped his hands together and poofed into a man about his original age, except with short, brown hair, and a blue eye, he had a regular eye patch for his sharingan eye. He pulled the mask down, and Kat looked at the chosen outfit he chose of typical men's wear. Jeans and a ragged button shirt. She nodded her approval as they entered the village. She stopped at a trash and emptied the garbage from her bag in it and they entered a small cafe there. "Lets order some food and be on our way," Kat whispered quietly and he nodded, before they sat down.

A waiter came over with some menus, "What can I get you guys today?"

Kat and Kakashi glanced over the menus, before Kat said, "I'll have the sushi with the rice side, just water to drink please."

Kakashi said, "Same," before folding his menu and taking Kat's menu and handing them back to the waiter.

He nodded and smiled, "Can't say I've ever seen you two around here before, you new to these parts?"

Kat smiled and nodded, "Oh yes, we're just traveling, seeing the sights you know."

Kakashi's eye narrowed when he saw the waiter gaze over Kat suspiciously before nodding and commenting he'd be back soon. He saw him cast a glance back at Kat before entering the kitchen. He raised a brow to Kat, "Did you notice that?" Kat nodded, and Kakashi stood up. "I think I need to use the bathroom," he said and walked to the bathrooms, passing close by the kitchen. He listened close, using his sensitive hearing, and confirmed it. They knew who Kat was. Beautiful, almost unique woman like that, she wasn't hard to miss if people were handing out her description. He also heard something along the lines of drugging, and that's when he heard enough. He walked back to Kat, forgetting the pretend walk to the bathroom and grabbed her hand.

"What is it?" She whispered, glancing around.

"They know who you are, we need to leave. Now. I heard them mention something about drugs."

Her eyes widened and she stood up, walking calmly out of the diner togetherbefore bolting north-east again. Jumping into the trees as soon as they got near the forest. "Shit, Kakashi. I didn't think they were handing out descriptions and probably offering out payments. Well at least that'll definitely confirm it for them." she cursed again at her stupidness and he raised a brow.

"Like you said, you accomplished what we went there to do in the first place, I didn't sense any shinobi in that town, did you?" She shook her head in reply and he continued, "We're far ahead of the group, and I highly doubt they'll be sending people after us from that village knowing your own reputation, then with a strange man. I'm sure they're getting paid just enough for the information, though we'd better keep moving."

Kat nodded her agreement as they fled the small village.

They stopped again, early afternoon for a short break. They didn't end up eating since they fled the village, and didn't want to stop just in case they did decide to send someone along. As Kakashi rested and ate, leaning against a tree, Kat closed her eyes for a moment. "They have set a decently fast pace. They haven't moved off the trail. Kaede is still waiting. They should be there soon though." She said after opening them, and grabbing something to eat from her bag. She sat down beside Kakashi and rested as well, studying him with a critical eye. He was tired, exhausted, but wasn't saying a word as he ate. She laid her hand on his shoulder and gave him a quizzical look until he nodded, then she gently searched. His muscles again were getting exhausted and sore. They weren't stopping and sleeping enough compared to how fast they were moving all day without eating as well. She couldn't do this forever, the muscles needed time to regenerate on their own. She wouldn't cause harm by doing this, but it was better for the muscles to get much needed rest. After she finished and he sighed and closed his eyes, she gently squeezed his shoulder.

He opened his eye slightly, "You know, you're beginning to make me look bad with the fact you don't seem that tired."

She chuckled, "No I'm beginning to look like a freak. Aw, what's the matter, is someone a little competitive?" She teased.

He rolled his eye, "Perhaps."

She smirked, "Fine. I stink at card games. When we get home you can destroy me and my ego at that."

"Perfect. I can't wait," he chuckled and wrapped an arm around her, drawing her close to him and she laid her head on his shoulder. Kakashi thought of what she said. Home. She felt like the Leaf was home to her already. They sat in silence for a few minutes until Kakashi softly said, "I'm glad you agreed to me coming along."

Kat shook her head, chuckling, "You're so stubborn I didn't have much of a choice. And why are you glad? I'm pushing you to the limit and we're not even going the right way yet."

After a silent moment he replied, "You did this for ten years by yourself. No one beside you, no one helping you, no one telling you you're pushing too hard." He squeezed her shoulder before continuing. "I can tell you're not used to traveling with someone. I've traveled with a lot of different people obviously. Though I can say that you're the most special one."

"Mmm, why's that?"

"I can't cuddle with the people I travel with," he chuckled. "Unless you count if I have to share a bed with Naruto or Genma."

Kat laughed out loud, "So they attack you in their sleep?"

"They have vise like grips," he sighed, and Kat laughed again, causing him to smile.

"So you've never been on a mission with someone you were, uh, close to, like this?" Kat stuttered slightly. They weren't dating, and they weren't exactly just sex buddies it seemed, so there wasn't really a label for them.

He shook his head in reply, getting the gist of her question. "Anyone I was involved with was usually a civilian. There were a couple here and there that weren't, but they were never on my team and never would be. I didn't want to deal with anything if emotions arose up."

Kat smiled to herself, thinking he apparently didn't mind with her, but didn't comment on that. "Smart idea" was all she said, as she sat up and stretched. "We should probably get going though. As much as I enjoy your more 'personal company,'" she said with a smirk, "we shouldn't stop for too long."

He nodded and stood up, stretching as well, as Kat repacked their bags from rummaging from snacks and they put them on. Nodding to each other, they jumped to the trees."

* * *

By nightfall, they had traveled as far north east as she wanted. She dropped down from the trees they were running in. "We'll make camp here, then curve west. We're almost at the border of the Land of Lightning. "

He nodded in reply, dropping down beside her, breathing hard. "How's Emi and Kaede doing?"

Emi had reached Kaede's checkpoint a few hours earlier, and now Kaede was the one following their trail. Kat closed her eyes for a moment before replying. "Emi is doing fine. She wasn't on their trail near as long as she was before I reached the village and as long as Hoshi was. Kaede is following at a safe distance, though apparently Hoshi is getting annoyed at her constant whining of having to stare at some "ugly men," all day." Kakashi chuckled at that. Kaede did seem a bit of a man-hater. "After we rest, and travel another couple hours, I'll set Hoshi up. She's fully rested. Kaede doesn't do much tracking as you know, and I don't want to her overstrain her."

Kakashi nodded, "That's a good idea." He grabbed the bedroll off his pack and rolled it out while Kat grabbed some wood for a fire. Just as she was about to light it with her fire jutsu, Kakashi did, smirking at Kat before replying, "I have some tricks up my sleeve too you know."

She chuckled, "Fine. Then with all your fancy tricks maybe you can cook."

"I said tricks, not miracles," he replied, causing her to grin.

"Alright, alright I get it. You're not a cook," she laughed, pulling out some things to cook. They were beginning to get low on food supplies, so they needed to stop at a village in a day or two. They were passing by villages but weren't stopping for fear they were probably being paid for information like the one where they stopped before. As she started a small meal, Kakashi sat down on the bedroll, yawning and watched her. The fire sparked and flickered, highlighting her face and making her eyes look dark, and her hair a darker golden hue. She glanced up at him and smiled, before turning her attention back to the fire.

"She really was beautiful," he thought to himself, thinking of their last night in Konoha. The way she dressed then was a stark contrast to now. From evening finery, freshly washed and coiffed, to this. She was still in the same clothes she started out in, same as him. They haven't stopped long enough to bathe or changed. Her clothes were dirty, she had smudges of dirt and small scratches from the trees she didn't bother to heal here and there. Her hair was up in its tight, high pony tail, the only thing she bothered to do with it was to re-put it up tightly when she felt it getting loose. She wasn't eating much, usually less than him, and he could see that she was beginning to lose what little weight she had slightly gained in the village. She was beginning to look about like what she had looked like when she arrived, beginning to get pale and was tired. It was no wonder, with her pacing herself the way she did. He knew if it wasn't for him she probably wouldn't be stopping for barely any breaks or eating what little she did now. He was pulled out of his thoughts when she brought his dish to him and said, "Eat up, we need to get some sleep."

"Thank you," he said, accepting his food and beginning to eat, still watching her. She sat down beside him on the bedroll, had her eyes downcast as she ate. She was keeping him up by healing him every time they stopped for the night so his muscles wouldn't be as sore and he wouldn't have to slow down from pain. He knew she didn't need to, he'd done it before, but admitted it was nice not waking up in the morning stiff and being able to keep up a quick pace. If they were stopping for the whole night he would be fine, definitely wouldn't need her help, but only stopping to sleep for barely a few hours before running full speed again with not much food was taking it's toll. She never said once if her body ached, or if her chakra was running low, or anything of the sort. Perhaps he could help her in a way, even if she wouldn't admit something ached. He finished his food and noticed she didn't finish hers this time. "Eat," he said, pointing at her bowl. "Otherwise you won't get your surprise."

"Surprise?" she asked with a confused look on her face, looking around the forest. "Did you get me a fancy stick?"

"Ha ha," he said sarcastically, "Finish eating and find out."

"But I'm full..." she started and he shook his head.

"You're pushing yourself more than I am, you need to eat."

"Fine, but only because you said you have a surprise," she grumbled, quickly finishing before setting it down. "Alright, now what?" He turned towards her and turned her so her back was facing his front, and started rubbing her shoulders. "Oooh, this is much better than a fancy stick," she sighed happily, earning a chuckle out of him.

"Are you sure? I think I can manage to find a decent piece of wood out in these trees," he joked.

"Please no," she sighed again, letting her head fall forward. He was no medic, but he could tell her muscles were straining badly too. She was probably healing herself without saying anything to him about it. He gently rubbed up to her neck and she moaned slightly, "Mmm, that feels so good." Hearing her moan brought his mind back to the morning before they left. She murmured something similar to that while they were in the shower.

He smiled slightly, knowing a way to relieve both of their tensions and sat closer, rubbing his hands down to her lower back and she sighed with a soft moan again. He continued sensually massaging her back and shoulders, before sliding his hands around to her stomach and pulling her close, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck. She chuckled slightly, tilting her head back and putting her hands on his. "I don't know if we have time for this."

"Mmm, we can make time, who needs sleep," he said. His mask was off because of eating earlier, so he took the opportunity to kiss and gently bite her neck, and trailed his tongue up to her ear and swirled around her lobe.

"Mmm," she said, shivering and he smiled hearing her breath catch in her throat. He slid his hands up her front, grazing over her breasts before holding one in each hand and squeezing gently. She softly moaned again, laying her head back against his shoulder, and he adjusted his legs so she was laying back against him, his legs on either side of her. He continued squeezing and lightly rubbing her breasts as he teased her neck, hearing her breathing come faster, until he slid a hand down to the top of her skirt and tights. Immediately she sat up and turned around, nudging his legs together and she sat on his lap, one of her legs on either side of him and kissed him deeply. A moan rumbled in his throat as she thrust her tongue into his mouth, and he wrapped his arms around her tightly. She moaned when he shifted, feeling his erection press against her and giggled and softly whispered into his ear, biting the lobe gently. "I have barely touched you. It's nice to see I can affect you so much."

He gripped her hips and ground her down on him, causing her to gasp, "Yes you can. All this traveling and worry. I thought maybe we could have some stress relief." He ground her against him again and she gasped slightly again and nodded, leaning down and capturing his lips again. She yanked his hiate-ate off, digging her hands into his hair as she moaned into his mouth. He slid his hands back up and under her top shirt, squeezing and massaging her breasts through her bra and fishnet shirt. She moaned softly again, reaching in front of her to unzip his vest, and shrugged it off his shoulders before sliding her hand up and over his toned stomach, under his shirt. She slid her hands down farther and unbuttoned and unzipped his pants, causing him to smile against her lips at her eagerness. She left his lips and started nibbling at his neck, before pushing him back down onto the bedroll.

She smiled sensually, "I think perhaps you could use a little more loosening up than I've been giving you lately." She winked before leaning down and capturing his mouth with hers, stroking his tongue and kissing him deeply. He relaxed, running his hands up and down her arms as she teased lower, kissing his jawline before raising his shirt up and pushing it above his chest. She didn't bother trying to remove it, instead nibbling over his chest and running her tongue slightly over it. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back slightly, enjoying her minstrations, and a light moan rumbled in his throat as she flicked her tongue over his nipple, drawing it in and teasing it slightly before doing the same to the other. She ran her teeth over it lightly, before drawing her tongue down his toned stomach, causing him to shiver and he heard her giggle lightly. Then she ran her tongue under the waist band of his boxers. He opened his eyes and looked down, watching as she withdrew his erection from the front of his boxers, leaving them and his pants on, and wrapped her hand firmly around it and moved it up and down. His breath caught and he moaned slightly, moaning louder when she drew the head of his dick into her mouth. She glanced up at him and smirked, then took him deeper into her mouth, rubbing her tongue along the underside of his dick. He clenched his hands and tilted his head back, closing his eyes to the pleasure. Immediately Kat started moving her head up and down quickly, taking him as deep as she could every time. Kakashi gasped and grabbed the back of her head, propping himself up on his other elbow and groaning. "God that feels good," he breathed, watching her easier now that he was propped up, and she glanced back up at him and smiled slightly before withdrawing him from her mouth. She teased her tongue around his tip, rubbing the small fissure on the underside of his head, before running her tongue up and down the length. She gripped his dick and started a slow pumping motion, before taking the head of it into her mouth and sucked and licked as she pumped him. "Fuck, Kat," he groaned. She was already getting him so close, he felt his shaft throbbing.

Once he thought he was about to cum he yanked her head back, "No more, you little tease," he gasped softly and she smirked at him, standing up and removing her tights, skirt and underwear. She pushed him back and crawled on top of him, and held his dick in her hand and rubbed it over her wetness. He moaned and laid back onto his back, gripping her hips in both hands. After a moment of her teasing he thrust up hard and pulled her down onto him, sheathing himself with one thrust. She gasped and cried out in pleasure, grinding herself on his dick and he smirked, controlling her movements with his hands. He felt her clench her muscles around him and he groaned, thrusting up hard into her, causing her to gasp again. She grabbed his hands off her hips and layed them down, leaning back and bracing her hands on his lower legs. She tossed her head back and raised and lowered her hips, and Kakashi almost moaned again from the sight. In this position she was wide open, and he could see every movement. The sight of his dick slick from her juices sliding in and out was almost more than he could take. He reached down and teased her as she rode him, causing her to moan louder and move her hips faster. "Kakashi," she gasped. She sat up and placed her hands on his chest, sitting up onto her heels and bouncing on him. He gripped her hip with one hand and slammed his hips back up as she slammed down, thrusting with her, and cupped and squeezed her breast with the other hand, flicking his thumb over her nipple. Suddenly Kat cried out, digging her fingers into his chest and he felt her tighten around him. Two more hard thrusts and Kakashi joined her in orgasm, gripping her hips with both hands and grinding her down tight onto him as he filled her, their fast breaths and cries of pleasure echoing slightly.

After a moment Kakashi let go of her hips, laying back and sighing, looking up at Kat. She had her hands still braced on his chest and her arms were shaking slightly, she looked up at him with a breathless smile and layed down on top of him, sighing with pleasure. He slid his arms around her, rubbing her back, but he was keeping his ears open. They were a bit louder than he expected, and he wanted to be sure they wouldn't be caught off guard. Perhaps they'd better travel awhile longer and find another place to sleep. After a moment, Kat sat up, and Kakashi bit his lip when that pushed him deeper into her. Her eyes flared at the sensation too, but she smiled and gently pulled herself off of him, and he tugged her down to the bedroll beside him.

"I should go clean up," she chuckled, but not attempting to remove herself from his grip.

"Mmm," was all he said to acknowledge her statement, rubbing his hand up and down her back.

They layed in silence for a few more minutes before he sighed, "Alright, go ahead now." She sat up smiling and gave him a quick kiss, heading towards the river they stopped near. He sat up watching her go, then looked down at himself. He should probably clean up too. They could wear the same clothes until they bathed more properly anyways. He followed her and saw she had fully undressed before jumping in the river, judging by her shirt and bra and her shoes sitting on a rock. He shrugged, figuring he might as well if she was, and undressed fully before wading in. He was about waist deep when he realized he hadn't seen her yet, when she rose out of the water just a little deeper in. She had let her hair down for the swim, and as she came out of the water she pushed it out of her face and wiped water from her eyes, looking up and smiling at him.

"Hey, you did decide to come for a swim."

"May as well. If you did and I didn't you'd be complaining of me stinking soon, then how would I get you to kiss me." He said with a wink.

"True, you made a smart choice," she laughed, diving under again.

He watched the water and saw where she was swimming, before he slipped underwater too. He felt her foot and grabbed it, yanking her backwards before coming up to the surface, chuckling. She came up sputtering and glared at him. "That wasn't funny you scared the hell out of me."

"Which was why it was funny," he smiled innocently and she scowled at him. She waded towards him and ran her hands over his chest and he felt her soothing healing chakra, "I'm alright, Kat." She frowned up at him, feeling his low chakra and still sore muscles and gently pushed chakra into him, smirking when he gave a relieved sigh.

"Now you're better," she smiled, removing her hands and wading to shore and he followed. "Do you think we should find a different place to sleep? We just ate, but considering our, er, louder antics, it may be better to find a different spot."

He nodded, "You're probably right." He watched as she wrinkled her nose at her dirty clothing before putting them on, pulling her still damp hair back up into a high, tight pony tail before making her way to camp and putting on her lower half of clothing. He followed dressing himself as well and watched her roll up the sleeping roll and collect the eating items and repacking them. They put on their packs and nodded to each other before rushing off into the night. This time, heading west.

* * *

After a few hours they stopped, dropping down from the trees. "Alright," Kakashi said, "Let's get some sleep. You can summon Hoshi here after we wake up. How far away are they?"

He waited until Kat re-opened her eyes. "They just passed the village we passed this morning. Kaede could hear them, and she confirmed the village was being paid. Now that they have an identifying mark on my location, they believe they're getting close. Plus, they think you're just an unknown shinobi with a bad eye, which is good. They made camp about two hours ago."

Kakashi nodded, "Good. We can get some rest then at least." He unrolled his bedroll and removed his shoes, and Kat removed her own as well before they crawled in together, Kat positioning herself tightly against his side and yawning slightly.

He gently rubbed her back and she murmured, "That feels good. You want to know something?"

He paused slightly, before continuing his hand movements. "What is it?"

She was dozing off, "You admitted you never slept the night with another person. Well neither have I. Right now I don't think I want it any other way." She fell asleep with a soft sigh, and Kakashi stopped rubbing her back.

He assumed she must have had someone special. Someone to have a little fun with at her various stays while she traveled, but apparently she didn't even have that. He smiled slightly to himself, oddly feeling pleasure at her little revelation. He didn't know about her, but it made him feel a little special knowing that. He let his eyes drift close and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Kakashi blinked his eyes open, and saw it was still dark, but nearing light. He looked down at Kat who had a vise grip around him, her head still on his chest. He was loathe to wake her, and was surprised he woke up before she did finally, but perhaps it was what had happened when they first stopped. He smiled a bit, remembering what happened, before shaking her awake gently. "Wake up, it's time to go."

She groaned and tucked her head down further, "But I'm cozy."

He chuckled and shook her a bit again, "Sorry, but if you stay I'll leave, then it wouldn't be so cozy." She raised her head and scowled at him sleepily, before yawning and sitting up, stretching her back and crawled out of the bedroll, grabbing her shoes with another yawn.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, rubbing her eyes, "We can have a quick snack before we get moving."

He nodded and she rummaged around, finding a few packs of the meat sticks she brought and gave a couple to him, keeping one for herself, and she tore into it, chewing slowly. They didn't stop by a river this time since they only stopped to sleep, so she pulled out a couple of the bottles she'd been refilling and gave one to Kakashi, keeping one for herself. They ate in silence and packed up again. "I'll be right back, I'll summon Hoshi a bit farther away so she'll be hidden." She leapt up into a tree and bounded off, and he stood there waiting. She returned quickly, "She's all set. The group is just waking up as well so they'll be on the move soon too."

He nodded in acknowledgement, and they both jumped into the trees again.

* * *

They continued their routine of stopping every so often for small breaks during the day, then only stopping to sleep about four hours each night, until they finally reached their destination. Kakashi was exhausted. It had taken another four days to reach the small, unnamed country, and they pushed both of themselves to the limit. They had stopped at a small village to restock, he again taking on the genjutsu form of earlier, while Kat didn't disguise herself. However they didn't seem to recognize her, so they assumed that no one in the village was looking for her. Kat had summoned Emi about two days ago to follow the group after Hoshi would reach her, and she was now on their trail. They were still following directly, no signs of letting up or veering off, which made Kat happy, but nervous. To get them to follow a false trail was critical now, and they had been slowly been becoming more careful about leaving any obvious marks, so that when one of her summons took over, it would seem more natural.

"Kakashi," Kat said, as they ran. "When we get a little further ahead we'll stop our trail completely and head to the vault. I changed my mind about creating the false trail here. We'll come back to the same location and make our way down South, where we'll let it be known we're heading to the Land of Water, and then have one of my panthers lead them off."

Kakashi nodded, "Are you sure that will work?"

"It has to. They believe you're an unknown shinobi, so it's better for them to think you're from a Village far from the Leaf. We could be heading there back from our honeymoon or something. Since it's obvious by now I'm heading to the vault, it'll reinforce their opinion hopefully that I'm receiving help from the Rain thanks to you."

"Won't they attack villages in the Land of Water then?"

She shook her head, "I believe the one controlling everything is there. They would set up a trap waiting for us there, however we obviously would never come."

"I hope you're right Kat," he softly said as they ran.

"Me too," she whispered.

They traveled a bit further before they stopped, the sun rising in the sky. "Let's take a break here," Kat said. "We can perhaps rest near the vault since we'll be off the trail, then make our way back."

Kakashi nodded and stopped, looking around the small clearing. Kat dug in her pack for some more energy bars she had boughten and pulled some out for them and water, and they sat on a fallen log next to each other. Being in between the Land of Stone and Land of Wind, there weren't many trees, only random patches here and there so they had been running more. Kakashi watched as she exhaustedly bit into her food, noticing the dark circles forming under her eyes. He probably didn't look much better. Then again, she was healing anything he tore or strained too much any time they stopped, even though he didn't really need it. He was amazed she hadn't dropped dead on her feet. He watched her eat her single bar, and looked down at the two she gave him, before breaking one in half and giving her one of the halves. She raised a brow at him, "I'm alright. I'm not that hungry."

"Eat it, you need your strength." Kakashi said, and Kat gratefully took it with a small smile, finishing her first one before biting into the broken half. "How far is the vault from here?" He softly asked. He noticed as they got more into this kind of terrain, she was slowly withdrawing into herself. Bad memories rising. She had said she'd never been back here since the raid. Now she was seeing it again, and it wasn't doing her well.

"Only a few hours. We're stopping the trail here and not leaving any trace of which direction we're going. If the vault's still standing, I'd like to keep it that way until all of this is over," she dryly said, earning a slight smile from Kakashi. They finished their small meal and she stood up, repacking their bags. "Are you alright? Ready to go?" He nodded and put his pack back on, before the sped west, this time not leaving a trace.

* * *

They were running up a steeper rise in the ground, Kat glancing in every direction, when they finally reached the top.

"Oh...," Kakashi said softly, stopping in his tracks. Kat noticed he stopped and stopped as well, looking with sad eyes over the destructed village. It was never cleaned up. There was no one left willing to put homes back up, and to start business again. The grass and some small trees were beginning to overgrow the once smaller village, yet the destruction was still obvious. Broken, charred wood and foundations littered the area, and a flagpole that surprisingly held small tatters of it's once brightly colored flag still stood. The tatters swaying in the breeze.

Kat said softly, "Though it was small, it was always bursting with life. Because of who I am, it's all destroyed."

Kakashi looked down at her, and gently put his arm around her, giving her a gentle squeeze, but saying nothing. She sighed and started down the slope towards the once bustling village. "Um, Kat? Where are you going?"

"The vault. It's on the South side of the village, and I only know one way to reach it, and that's from my old home." She said emotionlessly, and Kakashi followed.

She made her way towards what looked to be a big house at the very edge of town, judging from the foundation still visible underneath the piles of old, charred wood and concrete blocks. She silently stared at it before commenting. "We had one of the biggest houses in the village. We were lucky for being on the edge, then we were able to have large pens for animals." She gazed over the empty space near it, and Kakashi noted he could still see some old fence posts sticking up out of the ground. She turned her back to it, before heading south west, having to travel slightly into the destroyed village. He was surprised that the trail her mother had shown her led through the village but said nothing, his eye drifting over the destructed buildings. He felt a sad tug in his chest when he saw an old, rusted out tricycle laying on the street, along with an almost decaying ceramic faced doll. He closed his eyes a bit before looking ahead, seeing Kat had led them almost out of the village already. He glanced to the west a bit farther, and noted with surprise there was still a decently large building that was half intact. Kat noticed his interest before stating flatly, "That was the "sora-kage's" house," disgust sounded in her voice at the name. "He never was a true one, this wasn't even a true ninja village. This was just a village with a leader for a joke." She added harshly, kicked a piece of wood she was passing by, not noticing she revealed a shattered skull laying in protection underneath it. Kakashi did and his eye widened, but said nothing. Pointing that out to Kat would only make her feel worse about running away.

"Would there be any useful items in there? Any old papers?" Kakashi asked solomnly. "Perhaps if there is, we could bring them to Tsunade and she could share them with the other Kage's."

Kat glanced at him and shrugged, "Who knows what survived, many parts of the village were on fire that time, so I'm surprised that if it did catch fire that it didn't burn to the ground. If you really want to, we can after we get to the vault. I don't want to lose my train of thought on where I'm going yet."

He nodded, following her silently as she led them out of the village, continuing to walk. After a moment she commented lowly. "We do have time, the group is still farther behind. With the pace we set even with them hurrying up were a little over a day ahead of them." He nodded again showing he heard her but said nothing. She weaved her way into the hills to the south, stopping and pondering a moment before setting off to different directions. Kakashi was beginning to think she was lost until she came up to a rather large hill with a flattened side. He raised his brow, until she performed an earth jutsu. The dirt in front slowly spread away, revealing a large, thick door with a heavy lock on the front. Kat looked up at him and smiled slightly. "If you don't mind waiting out here..." she said, hesitating. And he shook his head.

"Of course. Grab anything you need. If need be, I can carry some as well, I won't peek," he joked, but all he got was another slight smile and nod. She stepped forward to the door, running her hands along it before stopping on what looked like two designs. Keeping her palms flat against it, he watched as she pushed her chakra into it, straining until a low creek sounded.

"It only activates for someone with my chakra, similar to my generation on my mother's side." She softly said. "Even if my father found it, he would have been unable to open it without just blowing it up. Even so, it's protected. It would take a mass amount of force just to cause a crack in the door." She glanced at him and pushed one half of the door open, the door creaking and groaning with the effort. "I'll be back soon," she said, slipping into the vault, and Kakashi watched her go, before turning an alert gaze to his surroundings to keep watch.

* * *

Kat coughed slightly breathing in the old air as she entered the black vault, feeling shivers go up her spine. "There better not be bugs in here," she thought. It was airtight, so it was unlikely, but it didn't make her fear go away. She lit a small flame in the palm of her hand, illuminating the large, circular room she entered. She saw some torches on the wall and lit enough that there was enough light without her having to hold her hand up. "There was so much," Kat thought. She had been expecting maybe a few books, some files, some trinkets. Instead this was almost like a small, circular library, with a large desk in the middle. She had to walk down stairs as it was underground, so the shelves were high. She sighed, and immediately started rummaging through everything. Having Kakashi help would make this easier figuring out what was important and what wasn't, but she didn't want anything accidently revealed to him. "Houou said there was a special item in here," she thought, glancing around the room until it fell on a dust covered podeum, then noticed the other podeums arrayed throughout the room. She'd better start with them. She went to the closet one and brushed the dust off and gasped. Laying in front of her was a thick bracelet, heavily accented in blood red diamonds and black onyxs beside a book. Her thought immediately went to Kakashi's eyes. "How strange," she murmured, before placing the book and the bracelet gently in her pack and going to the next podeum. She would study it later. The next one had what looked like some certificates and files, so she grabbed them as well. The one after that had...a tiara and another bracelet? It had files in with it as well, so she gently grabbed them all, again placing them in her pack, thinking that the tiara looked a little corny. Perhaps she should find some old, useless papers to wrap them in, but she wanted to wait until they were gone. The last podeum she brushed off caused another small gasp to come out of her. It was a large book of her geneology, her history. The index of the files of her gekka genkai. She smiled in relief at finding something she for sure needed to bring, and held it in her arms, not wanting to crush the jewerly she packed. She searched the scattered papers over the desk, dusting off the dirt that had been resting on them for who knows how long and paused, withdrawing a small photo. It was of her mother holding her as a baby, but instead of just her there was another infant, both identical.

"I have a twin?" she whispered, eyes widening. She quickly searched through the papers on the desk, finding nothing about a sister or anything of the sort. Perhaps her mom was just holding a friend's baby or something. She didn't know, but she stashed the picture in the book she was holding. She pondered for a moment before scooping up the rest of the papers on the desk, and searching inside it's drawers, which were bare except old writing utensils. She didn't know if the papers were important, but since they were on the desk, it was a good bet they were the most important there. She quickly scanned the bookshelves, but found nothing of immediate interest, except a small journal detailing how to use the gekka genkai from one of her ancestors. She grabbed that as well, before extinguishing the torches and making her way up. She exited the vault and saw Kakashi standing there, facing away from her. "Would you hold these?" she asked softly, handing him the book stashed with papers and the journal on top and her pack. "Be careful of the pack, there are some valuable things in there that need to be wrapped before we travel. No peeking," she lightly joked, seeing him smile and nod. She grabbed the vault door and slowly pulled the heavy door closed, and braced her hands on the side, locking it with her chakra. She performed an earth jutsu move again and the dirt wall slowly formed up against it again, looking as undisturbed as when they arrived. Kakashi handed her back the books and her pack and shrugged off his pack, moving things aside to make room for the books she was holding. He pondered a moment before grabbing his extra shirt, wrapping the book and journal together before placing it in his pack, earning a small smile of gratitude from Kat. She sat down and dug around in her pack, saying only "No peeking," and he glanced away while she rearranged the items in there, and he thought he heard a light clanking sound before being muffled by cloth. She was probably wrapping the items in the clothes she brought along. "Alright." she said, standing up and putting her pack over her shoulder. "Let's head to the old kage's house and poke around before we leave."

"Are you sure, Kat? You look a little pale. Like you saw a ghost down there."

Kat sighed and shook her head. "You're right, if there are any important documents Tsunade would want to look at them. Though I don't know what's left." He raised his brow when she didn't answer if she was alright or not, before she started jogging back to the village, and he caught up. Once they got a little farther away, Kat stopped. "Hold on." She performed a wind jutsu and suddenly hard gusts of wind blew over and around the hills, standing up the grass where their footprints had been seen and hopefully blowing away any trace of scent, before she started jogging again. "There was so much down there I wasn't sure if I left anything I needed, I don't want to risk losing anything if I don't have to."

He nodded and jogged after her, and she made her way straight to the old kage's house as soon as they reached the village, dodging around fallen pieces of charred wood and brick. Finally she slowed, looking up to what was once a tall building, before entering through the broken doorway. Kakashi followed and looked around, noticing it was dry. Apparently the rain never leaked in here. She glanced around before softly saying, "This is the lobby, it seems his office is still standing, and that this was one of the few buildings that didn't catch on fire." She started up the creaking, weak stairs along the side of the room.

"Are you sure these stairs are safe Kat?" He asked, watching a board almost break under her slight weight.

"No they're not safe, so be careful," she replied. She went up two flights of stairs before entering a broken door on her left.

Kakashi followed her, his eyes scanning the room, noticing the ceiling on this room was still intact surprisngly. His gaze fell to something laying next to the desk on the floor and his eye widened. It was a full skeleton, with it's skull obviously smashed in. He heard Kat's quick intake of breath and she jerked her head away, staring at the sagging, broken bookshelf along the wall. He gently placed his hand on her shoulder and softly asked. "Would you like to wait in the hall?"

"I'm alright", she flatly stated, her tone of voice betraying her when she took a shaking breath and he nodded, squeezing her shoulder before letting go.

He walked closer to the desk and around it, ignoring the skeleton of what appeared to be the old kage, and searched the drawers. There wasn't much. Some old mission reports, some old discussions with other villages. He took the ones he thought were most interesting, and searched what old papers were on the desk. He raised a brow, picking up a paper with faded wording and date. He slowly read out loud. "June 19th. The troops are set and waiting for your command. The rouge shinobi said to be heading towards the Sky Village location are confirmed. So far there is no information on why the group is heading this way. Will send word as soon as possible." His eye widened, realizing when this was, and he glanced up to Kat, who was staring with horror at him.

"I..I thought the raiders ambushed us, the kage knew? I was a shinobi too, why wasn't I on the front lines..." Kat stuttered and Kakashi shook his head.

"I don't know. It says they don't know why they were coming."

"My warning..." she whispered, then said louder. "Remember I told you? I warned that my father was organizing a group of shinobi to attack the village, and he didn't believe me."

Kakashi thought carefully, "After getting confirmation that shinobi were indeed coming like you warned, that doesn't make sense why you weren't summoned with the rest of the ninja."

"Unless the Kage believed it was my fault, that I was framing my father." She darkly said. "He was always suspicious of me, yet paraded me and my accomplishments around saying what great shinobi the Sky Village had."

Kakashi sighed, "It could be. I don't think we'll ever know though." He looked down at the skeleton, before keeping the paper, along with a few others he saw. Kat began rummaging through the file cabinets, and pulled out a few files on the council members, including her father, and gave them to Kakashi.

"It's been ten years," Kat said softly. "I doubt any of this information even matters anymore. The raiders were instructed there were valuable things in here. Scrolls and items that could help them take over the country or other countries. Any special jutsus or the like are long gone by now." She watched as Kakashi placed the files and papers in his bag, before looking out the window, surprised at how late it was getting. "We need to get moving. We were here longer than I had expected."

He nodded in reply, and they exited the room going down the creaking stairs. Once outside Kakashi looked down at her, "Did you want to see if there is anything left at your old home?"

She hesitated before shaking her head slightly, "There's no reason to, everything was destroyed. If it was anything dealing with me or my history it was locked in the vault." She kept her eyes downcast as they made their way around the rubble falling into the paved streets. Kakashi said nothing in reply, watching where they walked as well. Though he was a shinobi, this was one of the things he hated about the wars and fighting. People were lost, lives destroyed and tore apart. Like this, what was once a bustling, small village trying to make it in the world, was now nothing but sad memories for the lone survivor. They made it to the east side of the village up the hill they had crossed, and Kat stopped and looked back silently. The wind was gently blowing the grass around them, and tossing Kat's pony tail over her shoulder. The look she cast over the village was sad, sympathetic to all those who lost their lives. The life she knew ended tragically, and her new life running from the past started here. Kakashi watched as tears welled up in her eyes and a tear roll down her cheek before she turned away, saying nothing as she made her way down the slope again to go back east. He said nothing as he followed. There wasn't really anything to say.

* * *

It was late afternoon by the time they got to where the left the trail. Kakashi knew Kat had suggested making camp near the vault, but considering her reactions and the way she wanted to leave, he hadn't said anything. They had only been at the ruined Sky Village for less than two hours, but they had gone a few hours off the trail to reach it. Kat hadn't said a word the entire time, and he hadn't pushed. He knew she needed time. He watched as Kat dug in her pack gently before withdrawing two bars and gave them to Kakashi and a water before walking away from him and crossing her arms in front of her, facing away.

"Aren't you going to eat Kat?" Kakashi asked softly, and she shook her head in reply, saying nothing. He walked towards her and put a hand on her shoulder. "You need to eat."

"I'm fine," she finally said quietly.

He handed her the water she gave him, "At least drink something." She didn't barely glance at him as she took the bottle and sipped slightly, before giving it back to him.

"Going off the trail like that means they are a lot closer than they were this morning. Emi said they are estimating maybe six hours behind at most. If you don't mind I'd like to travel a few more hours before getting some sleep. I know this will be hard, considering we've barely stopped to eat or sleep for over a week, but I don't want them any closer. I'm going to summon Kaede here. I need Emi to be fully rested and aware after we reach a village stating we're going to the Land of Water, and for her to create a false trail." She emotionlessly said finally. The first thing she'd really said since they left the village. He nodded and gave her the water back.

"Drink more before we leave." He stated, making sure she drank a few decent swallows before accepting the water back from her, and he stashed it in his own pack this time. She ran off into the tall grass and rocks, going far enough away he couldn't see her. After a minute or so she returned, nodding that Kaede was ready. Clouds were gathering in the sky as they had traveled back to the trail they left, and he sighed in relief when it started to rain. Not because he liked being rained on, but because the rain would effectively hide whatever sign of trail they left around the destroyed village, and would make seeing their trail harder, hopefully loosing them near here until they hear about their "journey to the rain village." Kat said nothing about it as she nodded to him and they started off in a south-easterly direction.

* * *

By nightfall again Kakashi felt his muscles aching badly. They hadn't slept in almost twenty-four hours since their last four hour break and he was feeling the effects from it. Kat didn't seem to notice, nor notice the rain that kept pouring down. They were crossing slightly into the Land of Wind to get back to the Land of Fire, and in the northern part of the country it was mostly just grass. Lots and lots of grass. "Kat, let's take a break. They'll be resting any time soon now, and we need to get some sleep too." Kakashi said, noticing her nod before glancing around and slowing down slightly.

"We need to find at least a little shelter. If we find a river we should find some trees," Kat stated. He nodded his agreement and in a few minutes he saw the faded silhouette of a treeline in the distance.

After they reached it, he immediately set up the tent so they'd be dry while they slept, and they crawled into the low tent together with their packs. Luckily their packs were waterproof so the contents inside were dry. They were soaked, and they immediately undressed out of their wet clothes. Kakashi rummaged in his pack until he found his outfit of dry clothes, noting Kat did as well before they got re-dressed. It wasn't the best idea to sleep naked while traveling as shinobi in a different country. "Hard to fight when you're worried about being naked," he passingly thought as they dressed in the cramped space. They sat next to each other on the bedroll, and Kat withdrew some meat strips and water out of his pack. Her pack was probably out of food, and handed Kakashi the meat strips, and kept just water for herself. He raised his brow. "Kat, you need to eat, you haven't eaten since this early this morning."

She had almost finished the water at least he noticed as she commented, "I'm not hungry, but thank you."

He sighed and slid an arm around her shoulders, glad she at least leaned into him instead of pulling away. "I know it was hard for you being back at the village," he said softly. "Like you said, you hadn't been there since you fled. Watching your reactions, I'm not sure you even had enough time to grieve for any of them. Not your family, not your neighbors or comrades." He felt her stiffen in his arms. "You have a home now, we're on our way there. You finally have a little breathing room to grieve. You have people to protect you when you're at your weakest, you don't have to be strong for this. You've been strong for too long by yourself." Her shoulders started shaking and finally she sobbed, lowing her head. He turned towards her and pulled her tighter against him, holding her tightly with both arms, a hand on her head as she laid it in the crook of his shoulder and cried. Her arms gripped him tightly.

"They all died because of me. Their bodies were all still there where they died. I'm the last one of the village yet none of them had a proper burial," she sobbed breathlessly. "The whole time we were there I couldn't help but see what it looked like the night I left. Fires starting. Screams and cries from children and adults running. I even saw them raping women as I fled. Yet I couldn't do anything." She gripped him harder as she cried, and he said nothing, just slightly started swaying with her, feeling his heart clench.

He didn't know how long she cried, but he held her the whole time. She needed this relief more than she needed sleep. Seeing the village and her old family home burned down, and knowing there were skeletons among all the rubble was too much for her, someone who never grieved properly and had buried the incident in the back of her mind. Finally her sobs stopped, and she lifted her head, wiping her eyes. "Thank you," she whispered, avoiding looking at him.

He gently kissed her forehead, pressing her head back down to his shoulder and softly said. "Your welcome." He held her like that, saying nothing, until he felt her breathing deepen and looked down. She had fallen asleep. He smiled gently and slowly maneuvered them into the bedroll. Kat half waking up to help before she gripped him and sighed before falling back to sleep. He closed his eyes, holding her close to him. He always thought his past was heart wrenching, and it was to him. He lost everyone he ever cared about, but at least had his village still. Kat lost both, and was still running for her life. He squeezed her a bit, feeling concern rise, before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

He awoke to Kat nudging his shoulder, "Come on, we have to keep going," Kat said softly. He opened his sleepy gaze to her face. She had dark circles under her eyes, her skin was pale even with them being outside constantly, and her face showed her loss of weight from not eating. He nodded and sat up, stretching slightly, feeling his muscles protest. She narrowed her eyes at his slight wince and placed a light palm over his chest, partially healing his sore muscles and he sighed softly. She kneeled up and grabbed water and an energy bar from his pack, giving it to him before beginning to put her shoes on.

He broke the bar in half and gave half to her, "Please eat," he said softly. This time she finally nodded and accepted it, eating the bar quickly before finishing putting on her shoes. He quickly ate as well, drinking half of the bottle of water and handing it to Kat, who finished it, and put his shoes on as well. She packed the garbage away and looked at their wet clothes. He noticed as well and said, "We can't pack them in our bags, they'll get the papers wet."

She nodded, "Can we just roll them up inside the tent? It's still raining out."

He nodded in reply and rolled up the sleeping roll tightly and attached it to his pack, and they made sure their packs were tightly closed to prevent any rain from getting into them and stepped outside. It was pitch black outside, and drenched them instantly in the hard downpour. He quickly rolled up the tent and she collected the poles and attached them to his pack before he shrugged it on. ""We need to find a village soon so we can give word we're heading for the Land of Water," she stated. "I'll set Emi there then to start the trail to lead to the village."

He nodded again before considering, "Why haven't they sent out any scouts or summons or the like to find us and spy on us? If they're high leveled nin, I would have expected it."

Shrugging, she said, "They're all rouges, if they're spotted or sensed, they would have the Anbu after them from different villages. It's dangerous enough traveling in a large group, but to send out scouts, summons, and use other powerful jutsus that could be sensed would mean the Anbu could find them easier."

"You're right, I suppose I didn't think of that." Kakashi nodded. "Well lets go, hopefully the rain stops by morning."

She agreed and they set off running, ignoring the chill the rain was giving them.

* * *

They approached a small village early in the morning, the rain still drenching them. The storm didn't give any sign it was letting up, even after the kilometers they traveled. Unless they were traveling with the storm itself. Kat nodded at Kakashi and he put on the genjustu he'd been using at the villages, and they made their way into a small hotel. Kat wrung her hair out as they entered the door and Kakashi gently shook his head to shake off the water, and the hotel owner looked up from the desk he was sitting at with a smile.

"Hello, how I may I help you?"

Kat smiled, "We were wondering if perhaps you served any breakfast here."

The older man nodded, "Oh yes. Usually we only serve breakfast to those that stay the night, but you two look like you could use something to eat. Would you like anything special?"

Kakashi shook his head and said in his genjutsued voice, "Just something simple and small. We wouldn't want to trouble you anymore than that."

The man smiled happily, "It's no trouble, why don't you two sit down and let yourselves dry out while I whip you up something quick."

The duo smiled their thanks as he disappeared in the back and they sat down. Kakashi asked quietly, "I don't think these people know anything about you."

Kat nodded her agreement and quietly said back, "They were going to drug us at the first village, let me taste our food first. I'll be able to tell if there's poison in it and counteract it."

He nodded and they sat quietly until the man brought out two bowls of rice and eggs, along with some hot tea." Here you kids are," he said, setting the tray down. "This should get the chill out of your bones, what were you doing out in a storm like this anyways?"

Kat smiled softly, "Well, we actually just married and were on our honeymoon when my husband here got an urgent summons from his home back in the Land of Water. We're trying to rush there, as the summons said it was an emergency. I had to leave all my clothes," she sighed mournfully, looking down at herself. "My husband here suggested I buy something like these because it was easier to travel in than my clothes, yet he was able to wear his regular ones," she cast him a long glance, and he smiled innocently, earning a chuckle from the hotel owner.

"You seem like a beautiful young woman, it's no wonder he wouldn't want you to ruin your pretty things. I know my wife is like that as well."

Kat smiled her thanks as the two began eating, after Kat gave her nod to Kakashi that the food was undrugged after tasting it, and the man sat down and they engaged in small talk. Finally the man got a little quiet, and glanced around and whispered softly. "You two need to leave."

Kat widened her eyes, glancing around, "What? Why?"

He shook his head, whispering. "This village is being paid to give information about someone that looks exactly like you, along with your companion. The last bit was added just a couple days ago."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, "Perhaps you're mistaken."

The man shook his head again, "Taller, long blonde hair, attractive woman. Shinobi attire, fishnets and a skirt with tights. Slight northern accent. Along with a companion with an eye patch on his left eye, short brown hair, and more regular, civilian clothing."

Kat softly whispered, "Why are you telling us this?"

He sighed softly before whispering, "There's a whole group of what looked like rouge nins trying to follow a young, attractive woman and her lover. The leader who gave out the information and offered the reward looked like bad news. He claimed you were betraying a village, however then Anbu would be after you instead of them. I may be a civilian in a small village, but I'm not blind to the shinobi way of life. Now that I think of it, the leader looks kind of like you."

Kat jerked her gaze away, breathing hard, and Kakashi placed a hand on hers and softly answered the older man. "That man is her father, the group is trying to kill her."

"What?" The man replied shocked, "Why?"

"Because she has a rare gekka genkai, and her father was hired by a man to kill her. They had already killed her family, so she's been on the run since." Kakashi replied quietly, not going into detail.

The man shook his head in anger, "Power hungry bastards. Hunting down a poor girl like you and now her husband. I'm not going to ask if you're really intending to go to the Land of Water. I know you ninja have some special powers, they could read my mind and find out the precise location or something freaky like that."

Kat replied softly, "If they do see that, and they read your mind about your warning to us they could kill you."

"You must be someone important," the man replied firmly, "otherwise you wouldn't have pratically a small army on your tail while you run and hide from your own father. If I die because I warned you, then I die with honor."

Kakashi saw tears form in Kat's eyes and he squeezed her hand gently and she softly said, "Thank you. I have no idea how to repay you for your generousity in this."

He waved his hand, "Please. There are some good people out here in the world," he chuckled.

Kakashi smiled softly before whispering, "We should leave then if the whole village is on watch. Tell them the truth about where we're going, we'll be alright, we don't want to risk your life."

The man smiled a bit, "If I don't have to, I won't. You kids better get out of here."

Kat and Kakashi stood and Kat impusively hugged the man quickly, "Thank you so much."

He beamed and patted her on the back, before shaking Kakashi's hand. "Bless you both, and be careful."

They nodded their thanks and sped out the door back into the rain, running silently.

* * *

After about an hour Kat stopped near a thick group of trees. They were nearing the Land of Fire so trees were becoming more widespread. "I need to summon Emi here. She can back track and watch the village if need be."

Kakashi nodded and she made her way deeper into the group of trees, before reappearing and nodding to him. "The rain made them almost lose our trail, so they have fallen behind Emi informed me. From about this area, Emi will lead them straight east until letting the trail die out, while we continue south east to the Leaf Village. Kaede is doing well, though grumbling about the rain."

"So are we heading straight back to the Leaf now? No detours?"

She nodded in reply, "Yes, and now that there are more trees we can cover our tracks completely. Kaede and Emi will keep in almost constant contact, and inform me of any immediate changes or if something happens. If need be we may have to back track and create a stronger path for them to follow away from the Leaf."

He nodded in affirmation, and they jumped to the trees where they were, the rain washing away their tracks and sped towards the village.

* * *

Luck was on their side of the rain washing away any trail, as they finally neared Konoha. It hadn't stopped raining the last few days of their trek, and they barely stopped to eat or rest. They needed to get home, where they wouldn't risk leaving a trail by staying there. Kat had recieved word that the group and leader did indeed stop in that same village to find information, and that the man had told them the truth about heading to the Land of Water, because her 'husband' needed to return home after their honeymoon. He had stated they bought food for them and left and had overheard their conversation as he went to the back to bring them food. He was unharmed, which Kat was grateful for. Emi stated because of the rain what little trail they may have left completely washed away, and right now were just heading straight to the Land of Water, the leader eager at finding out more about her companion. So far, things looked good, but Kat was still nervous. Kakashi noted Kat seemed to be doing better after she broke down the night after seeing her old home. Her sense of humor was coming back and she was talking more, not refusing food, but still wasn't eating much. They were gone for a little over two weeks, which Kat was surpised by she mentioned, thinking it would take longer, but admitted they did push themselves to the limit. Finally, they reached the gates.

Izumo and Kotetsu looked up at the duo, and immediately stood up noticing their condition. "Dear God, what have you two been doing?" Izumo asked, running over. "It looks like you two haven't eaten or slept in weeks." Though the two were chunin, they were involved with the meeting because of their post at the front gates, so they weren't concerned with Kat's shinobi attire. Kakashi glanced at Kat and shrugged his pack off, and gave her his vest to wear through town, and she silently took off her pack and put it on, before replacing her pack on her shoulders as he did as well.

"We're alright," Kakashi said tiredly. "Is everything alright here in the village? Scouts haven't seen anything and nothing going on?"

Kotetsu shook his head, still under the awning while Izumo got drenched with rain. "Everything's fine. We haven't seen any rogues nor heard of anyone approaching, and we're being careful about who we let into the village and what information gets out. We heard about Kat's big dance those few weeks ago and immediately told people that Kat was a civilian in hiding here so her name had to be kept quiet, and people understood. This is a ninja village after all. I don't think any information has gotten out about Kat's name or whereabouts."

Kakashi nodded his thanks and Kat smiled softly and said, "Thank you guys. We need to go see the Hokage now though."

Izumo nodded and got back to his post in the booth at the gate, the ceiling protecting him from the rain. "We're glad you're both back safe."

They both nodded and made their way slowly through the village. They were physically and mentally exhausted, and had barely eaten except for the small things they had boughten at the village before they reached the vault and the small meal with the hotel owner.

"Hey, you're back!" Kakashi heard a voice yell and looked up, seeing Naruto grinning happily at them, until they got closer and saw his smile fade. "Wow you guys, are you okay?" His gaze went to Kat and studied her closer and his eyes widened, "Kakashi-Sensei, haven't you been taking care of Kat? She looks worse than you!" Kakashi glanced down at Kat and admitted Naruto was right. The bags under her eyes were darker, her cheeks were beginning to sink in, and mud stained her clothes and she was almost deathly pale.

"My face is also covered Naruto, I probably look as bad as she does," he commented, before they trudged along.

Naruto ran after them, "Hey, why don't you guys sit down at eat?"

Kat shook her head, "We need to go talk with Tsunade first, we'll join you after we get done and get home and change if you're still here alright?"

Naruto nodded, ducking back into Ichiraku Ramen where he was seated. "I'm waiting for Hinata and some others anyways, and it'll be a bit before they get here, so we'll probably still be here."

Kakashi and Kat nodded before they walked off, Naruto watching sadly after them. He wanted to go with them so bad, it looked like they had a hell of a time. If it was just a retrieval mission why did Kat look so sad? Maybe it was seeing her old home. But why did they look almost starved too? Didn't they stop for breaks at all? He shook his head and sighed, he'd know soon enough.

* * *

A knock sounded at the door and Tsunade looked up from her desk. "Enter," she said, eyes widening when she saw a drenched and exhausted Kakashi and Kat come in. "I wasn't expecting you for another week."

Kakashi answered, "We set a fast pace to leave a wide trail. It was dangerous to be gone so long from the Leaf at this time." He took his pack off and pulled out the papers and files he took from the Kage of the Sky Village's office. "The old Kage's building was still partially standing, and we brought some documents along. There wasn't much there. The raiders took really anything of value, including special scrolls and any information pertaining to attacking other countries, but we thought you'd like to look them over."

Tsunade's eyes widened as she took the older papers, and quickly glanced them over, before seeing the date with the mission report. The one Kakashi read out loud to Kat. She glanced up at Kat but said nothing, noticing the distant, exhausted look in her eyes. "Were you able to access the vault Kat?"

She nodded before replying. "We didn't start our trail until 300 kilometers south and close to 175 kilometers east of the Leaf. Then we created a trail up near the border of the Land of Lightning, stopping at a small village with Kakashi genjutsued in order for us to be seen and confirm it was me, before curving west to where the Sky Village was. We stopped the trail and continued to the village and receieved the items I believed were needed, along with Kakashi suggesting we go to the old Kage's office and see if there was any important information. After returning to where we left off, we headed South-West until we came upon another small village to be seen again, and let it be known we were heading to the Land of Water, my 'husband's homeland' after our 'honeymoon.' After that I set Emi to track and be sure they confirmed the information with the village and would head to the Land of Water. So far, she has confirmed that any slight trail we may have left would be washed away as it rained our entire trip here, and that they have confirmed amongst themselves they are heading for the Land of Water."

Tsunade's eyes widened, "You traveled all of that distance in this short amount of time, with what limited food you brought? No wonder you guys look like hell." She stood up and approached Kat, who backed away slightly.

"I'm fine. I just need rest and to eat." Kat said.

Kakashi shook his head negatively, "Even I couldn't keep up with Kat and her stamina, she had been healing me on and off for the past two weeks for any muscles I strained or tore during our sustained pace, and ate even less than what little I did."

Tsunade frowned at Kat, "You're a medic. You know better than to do something like that Kat."

Kat stood straighter and stared straight at Tsunade. "I'm also a shinobi, who did all of that back tracking and traveling to help protect this village because of me staying here. Getting exhausted and not eating right is a small price to pay for the safety of these people." She said it coldly, and Tsunade almost took a step back, glancing at Kakashi. Kakashi was looking at Kat with a sad expression visible around his eye, and he looked up at Tsunade and shook his head lightly.

Tsunade nodded, "I'm sorry Kat, forgive me. I'm just worried about both of you."

She nodded in reply, "I know, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been so harsh. It's just been a long few weeks. I know I just need rest and food, I healed any torn muscles on myself and Kakashi. We're just tired."

Tsunade laid a hand on her shoulder and softly said. "Thank you for what you did, and welcome home." She gave her shoulder a soft squeeze, and Kat gave her a soft smile, before she said. "Thank you for reporting straight to me, I'll write down the information you gave me as your mission reports. Go home and get rest."

They bowed to her and left, and she sighed and sat down at her desk, looking at the old documents they brought. She flipped through a couple, before noticing some folders with names on them, and one caught her eye. Saburo Akiyama. She opened it and scanned the pages, eyes widening. Apparently Kat's father had a record of child and domestic abuse. Yet he was on the council. It probably meant him and the Sora-kage were close. She gazed over the records, noting nothing was said about him being any type of shinobi at all. Just a regular civilian with a family, though Kat's name was mentioned a lot. A list of her siblings and her mother's name were listed as well, and she felt herself sadden, reading the names. They were all killed by their father and husband's hand, over greed. The more recent documentations showed him expressing concerns over Kat and her being dangerous, and offering things to the council to consider, including banishment. Confirming that part of Kat's story. Tsunade rubbed her eyes, leaning back in her chair. Like the two said, there was probably nothing of importance in any of these files. But she was putting all of her work on hold until she read through them all to be sure, for Kat's and the village's sake.

* * *

Kat and Kakashi arrived home finally, and Kat said nothing, just entering her bedroom to undress and change. Kakashi followed her with his pack, opening it and taking out the larger book and the small journal before placing it on her dresser. She smiled softly her thanks, looking around the room with tired eyes.

"Did you want to take a quick shower, Kat?" Kakashi asked softly, and she shook her head no.

"I'll shower tonight before bed, I've had enough of water for now," she chuckled lightly as she pulled on a t-shirt and some shorts. "Why don't you go change so we can get something to eat."

"Are you sure? I think maybe you should get some rest," Kakashi objected.

"Food first, then rest," she smiled a bit. "I'll be fine. Coming somewhere that people are honestly concerned about me, for me, is boosting my mood a bit and I'd like to allay their worries about us before we pass out for a couple days," she smiled. "Go get changed, go on."

He nodded and left, going into his bedroom.

Kat sighed as she quickly unpacked her bag, gently unwrapping the items she collected. She wasn't sure where to put them, they didn't fit in her box. Finally, she re-wrapped them in some other clothing, before gently placing them in one of her lower drawers and closing it. She pulled the papers out, noting which papers went where, and placed them in a stack under the large book. She placed her box on the dresser when Kakashi came in and raised a brow. "I forgot you brought that box along, why did you bring it?" He asked.

"I have some items in there I wasn't sure I'd need, and there's things in there I wouldn't want in the wrong hands if the village was attacked while we were away," she replied, glancing up at him with a smile, before gathering up her scattered clothes. She noted that her dress was still laying on the bed since they left. 'That time seems so long ago," she thought to herself, before going into Kakashi's room and picking up his dirty laundry, noting his suit was laying on the bed as well. She tossed all of their dirty laundry, including the wet clothes from the tent which Kakashi had unrolled to dry out, into the washer and started it. Then quickly scrubbed her face while he waited before coming out.

"Don't you have a jacket?" he raised a brow, noting her outfit and she frowned a bit.

"Don't you?" and she trailed her gaze up and down him obviously and he shrugged.

"Nope," he said, earning a slight scowl and a chuckle.

"We'll lets go, Naruto's probably thinking we passed out somewhere." She said, and headed to the door while Kakashi followed.

* * *

"Hey, you guys did come back!" Naruto said excitedy, watching Kakshi and Kat approach in the rain. "Gosh Kat, don't you own a jacket?" He shot a frown at Kakashi when they came in under the overhang of the ramen shop, and immediately took off his jacket and gave it to Kat. "You look more like you should be in bed Kat, but I'm glad you came to eat." Naruto said after Kat took it with a small smile, not noticing Kakashi's frown at Naruto's gesture. She shrugged it on, shivering, and sat on one side of Naruto, Hinata sitting on his opposite side, and Kakashi took a place beside her. Sakura and Sauske were there as well, and Sakura was looking at them with a concerned gaze.

"My God, you two, you should be in bed getting some rest, not coming out in this weather to eat." She said worridly, and Kat smiled a bit seeing Sakura actually concerned for her, and not just mad at her.

"We're alright," Kat replied, "To be honest, we're too tired to cook. It took less effort to walk over here than for me to try to cook something when there was a bed only a few meters away," she chuckled a bit, smiling. Kakashi motioned someone over and ordered miso soup with eggplant, two bowls, and ordered Kat two bowls of the pork miso ramen, and Kat shook her head a bit. "I'm not that hungry Kakashi, I..."

"Too bad, you're going to eat." He said, looking at her with an innocent smile, yet his voice sounded almost hard.

Sakura widened her gaze at Kakashi, and Sauske looked closer at the two. Kat did look awful, he had to admit. Kakashi wasn't looking much better. It was perhaps because of the mask but he didn't look almost starved like she did, it was no wonder he was pushing her to eat more.

"Did Tsunade get a chance to look both of you over?" Sakura asked.

Kat shook her head and Kakashi replied, "It's just exhaustion and needing to eat. Nothing more. Kat had been doing her best healing our muscles as often as possible so we could travel faster and farther without feeling the effects of needing to stop."

"So that's how they made it back so fast," Sauske thought. Houou had said nothing more about Kat and her trip, nor how she was doing.

"How far did you two go?" Naruto asked quietly.

"We traveled about 175 kilometers east and 300 south, before starting a trail for them to follow," Kat said quietly, "We made our way up to almost the border of the Land of Lightning, then turned west and traveled to where the Sky Village was. I don't know if you remember, but it was just a small, unnamed country far west, right in between the Land of Stone and Wind. Then we circled around and made a small detour to throw them off before coming straight here."

Naruto widened his eyes, "Gosh, no wonder you two look like shit."

She rolled her eyes in reply, "What a way to talk to a woman. Hinata, you must be so proud."

Hinata smiled a bit nervously and replied, "He...he didn't mean it like that."

Kat chuckled, "I know, but it's funny to watch him squirm." She looked up as their order came and immediately her and Kakashi started eating, ignoring the looks the team was giving them.

"So did you find what you needed?" Sakura asked and Kat nodded.

Kakashi answered, "Yes, she was able to find the vault," he said quietly so people wouldn't over hear them. "The old kage's office was still standing as well and we were able to retrieve some documents from there for Tsunade to look at, though it didn't look as if there was anything of importance left after the raid."

Naruto nodded, "You said you hadn't been back there since that happened, right? How did it look?"

Kat stiffened and the table fell silent, before she quietly said, "Like a fallen, broken down village. Nothing more." and continued eating. Kakashi caught Naruto's eye and gave him a glare for that question.

"Sorry Kat, I didn't think..." he started and she shook her head.

"It's fine. I know." was all she said, finishing her first bowl before starting on the second with less enthusiasm.

"Why don't we all talk more about this after we have gotten some rest, hm?" Kakashi interjected, trying to lighten the mood, "How are you doing with Houou, Sauske?"

Sauske nodded in reply, "Good. You were right, his fighting skills are almost perfectly compatible with mine."

Naruto pouted, "I still don't think it's fair you guys gave him an awesome, new summon and didn't get me anything."

"You broke our door," Kakashi replied, almost smirking at the way he blushed. "Besides, the phoenix is a special Uchiha summon. You summon toads, and Sakura can summon slugs, so you all have special, interesting summons."

"What do you summon Kat?" Sauske asked quietly, watching her stiffen before looking around.

"Panthers," she almost whispered, before putting another bite to her lips.

The group stared at her in shock, and Kakashi shook his head. Kat was right about what she said earlier. Big cat summons were rare, dangerous, and people don't approve of them much because of that. He was surprised she told them. Then again, these people were pretty much her team now, they would find out sooner or later.

"What?!" Naruto almost yelled, "How do you have...""

Sakura kicked him under the table, "Shut it," she snapped quietly, and waited until people looked away before leaning back in her seat.

Kat replied almost just as quietly, "Like phoenix's with the Uchiha's, it's panthers for mine. That's it," and finished her bowl. Kakashi raised a brow, noticing she didn't mention it was specifically for her, not her family line but said nothing. Kat pushed her two empty bowls away from her, and put her elbow on the table, propping her head on her hand, stifiling a yawn. "So how have you guys been, anything exciting happen while we were gone?"

"I wasn't bumped last during kareoke last thursday!" Naruto replied excitedly, "I said it was another special one for my special someone," he said winking at Hinata, "And they let me go when I actually signed my name! Can you believe it!?"

Kat chuckled and Kakashi rolled his eye, "Congratulations Naruto. Some day perhaps you'll make it to the top of the list."

Naruto laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head, but noticed Kat's drooping eyes. "Kat, why don't you and Kakashi go home and get some sleep. I'm glad you were able to make it though." Naruto said happily, and Sakura nodded her agreement.

"I'm alright," Kat insisted, and Kakashi looked at her closer. The eating hadn't helped, she was actually looking almost worse, and glanced at Sakura, seeing she noticed it too.

He picked her up and swung her onto his back piggy back style, almost groaning in the pain in his legs from his exhaustion as well. "Off to bed with you," he said happily and she struggled a bit.

"Put me down Kakashi. I can walk, and I'm fine," Kat insisted as he started walking away.

"Nonsense, you'd stay here then," Kakashi protested.

"At least let me give Naruto's jacket back," she pouted, sliding his jacket off her shoulders even though Naruto was shaking his head no in reply.

"You'll get cold on the way back," Naruto insisted as he took it.

"No I won't, I'm riding on a body that seems to be filled with hot air," she muttered, earning a chuckle from Sakura and Naruto, and a smile on Hinata's face. "Bye you guys, we'll see you later." Kakashi raised a hand for his goodbye before walking off, Kat on his back.

The group watched them leave before Naruto said, "Something's different between them. You guys can see it, right?"

Sakura nodded, "Well, duh Naruto. Kakashi just traveled an extensive amount of area with her, and was with her when she had to go to her old destroyed home and he didn't HAVE to go along. He insisted. They're probably just closer than what they were."

Sauske pondered that as he watched the duo disappear in the thick sheet of rain. He saw the jealous gaze Kakashi shot Naruto when he gave Kat his jacket, and the concerned look in his eyes everytime he glanced at Kat. He suspected they were closer, but in more than just friends. He wished them well. Kat had given him a great gift, even knowing what he had done in the past. And Kakashi, though he didn't really consider him his sensei. He'd known him for over ten years, yet he never seemed to have someone to care about. It was good for him. And for Kat. He shook his head at Naruto, "You're so clueless."

"What? I am not," Naruto defended, "I'm the one that pointed it out." He grumbled, causing Sauske to roll his eyes. He gazed where Kat and Kakashi had left, before returning to the sake he had sitting in front of him after eating.

* * *

They finally entered their apartment again, Kat sighing in distaste at being soaked again and grumbling about Kakashi carrying her up the stairs, yet again. "Who needs an elevator when Kakashi just carries me up half the time anyways?" she mumbled to herself as he carried her into the bathroom and set her on the counter before starting a hot shower.

"Thank you Kakashi, but really, I can walk you know. I'm just tired." Kat objected, and Kakashi said nothing in reply except telling her to strip.

She pouted, "Wow, who knew that was the way you got into woman's clothes, my God the delicate wording," this time he turned to her and raised a brow and she chuckled slightly. "Joking, geez." She pulled off her shirt and bra, sliding off the counter to remove her shorts and underwear, while he undressed too. He grabbed her elbow and helped her inside before following her in. He was almost making her feel like an invalid, the way he was helping and carrying her. Then again her muscles were shaking slightly, so she supposed it was just as well. It'd be her luck with her objecting how okay she was she would slip and fall on her face just stepping into the tub, hence proving him right. She sighed as she stood under the hot stream of water, feeling Kakashi slide his arms around her and leaned her lightly against him. "Mmm, this feels so good. I'm so sick of cold rain," she chuckled, and pulled away, reaching for her shampoo. "Come on, lets hurry up and get out of here so you don't have to worry about me falling down," she smirked. She quickly washed her hair, before rinsing it and putting conditioner in, and washing her body. She needed to shave her legs, badly. It bugged her, but it could wait until later. It's not like she let it go on purpose. Kakashi had finished just before her, and stood waiting until she was done before he turned the water off. He stepped out and handed her a towel, before helping her step out, and grabbed one for himself, drying himself quickly. Kat did as well, yawning, and she realized he hadn't talked yet. "Hey, are you okay? You haven't said anything this entire time."

He shrugged and nodded, drying his hair before hanging up the towel, standing naked while he quickly brushed his teeth. Kat brushed her teeth as well, her towel wrapped around her until she finished. She pulled the towel off her body and quickly dried her hair once she was done, hanging it up. "Alright, let's get to bed. We really need some sleep." She wasn't sure who's bed they were going to, or if they were even going to bed together. They showered together, which she thought was a good sign, and Kakashi answered her question for her when he made sure to put a hand on her back and steer her into his room when they reached their bedroom doors. Kat took the suit off his bed and layed it on his dresser near his pictures while Kakashi crawled into bed and she followed. Immediately Kakashi positioned her tightly against his side, her head on his chest and arm wrapped around him and she smiled to herself. He apparently liked and got used to that position after they were traveling so long.

Finally, Kakashi spoke, "Sorry about rushing you home, just you looked like you were about to pass out."

Kat raised her brow and looked up a him slightly, "Then why haven't you been talking?"

"Tired," he commented, "And shocked to learn I have a jealous side when it comes to you."

"Jealous? Over who?" her mind raced and her eyes widened, "You mean Naruto? He's with Hinata."

"I didn't say my jealousy was smart, alright?" He grumbled, "Just he noticed and thought of your discomfort and offered something to help before I thought to do that. And orange isn't your color," he added muttering and Kat chuckled.

"You're right, orange isn't my color. I think black and red may be," she laughed slightly, pointing at his black shirts with the red decal on the arms, and felt his arm squeeze around her.

"I'll remember that for later," Kakashi said softly. "Now get some sleep. Everyone knows we just got home, so we should be able to rest for a long while." Kat nodded and yawned, snuggling tighter against him and fell fast asleep. Kakashi smiled a bit as he felt her fall asleep, before dozing off as well.

* * *

Kakashi groaned hearing a knock at the door, and Kat did as well. They had drifted apart in their sleep, and Kat was almost completely under the covers away from him, a pillow over her face and kept in place by an arm. He was laying stretched out on the opposite side of the bed. He cracked his eyes open, seeing it was night time. They had arrived that morning, so they slept the whole day. The knock continued and he sighed, crawling out of bed and pulled on his pants and undershirt with a mask. He didn't bother dressing the rest of the way and made his way to the door before he opened it. His eyes widened slightly, "Hokage, what are you doing here?"

She pushed her way into the living room before turning and looking at him, "For one, did you know her father had several records and arrests dealing with molestation of children, even before Kat was born?"

He nodded, "She didn't tell me about any arrests but yes, she did say something along those lines about him." He said quietly, considerate of Kat still sleeping.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed in fury, "That sick bastard. Did he harm Kat too?"

Kakashi hesitated slightly before saying quietly again, "He tried to. It was how her gekka genkai was revealed, when she defended herself. And why she was pushed into the academy."

"Ugh people like that make me so mad," she spat. "Where is Kat? Is she still sleeping?" He nodded and she sighed, "Just as well. I found some other information in those papers I wanted to discuss with you. You had grabbed some older mission reports, many of them were detailing Kat and her partners." She started hesitatingly, before continuing. "Did she ever say what rank she was there?"

"A jonin at age 6 was what she said to me and at the meeting," Kakashi started, and Tsunade nodded slightly.

"Yes, but it seems they were creating their own ANBU like special forces, and made her leader."

"So? She's powerful, we already know that."

Tsunade sighed, "Their missions were spying on the leaders of the five great countries in order to find any weaknesses, and assassinate certain people to help cause the countries leadership to waver before falling."

Kakashi's eye widened, he could see why Kat wouldn't want tell him something like that. "But, why..."

"Because it was on the Sora-Kage's orders," a soft voice came from behind them, and they turned to Kat, who had put on one of Kakashi's long sleeved overshirts, it hit mid thigh, so it was decent enough. "Since the Village fell I have not released any information that I had gathered, nor proceeded with any of the assassinations they had planned."

"Why didn't you say something about this," Tsunade asked, "You know how dangerous it is if this kind of information about you is released?"

Kat nodded, "Actually, it would have disappeared with the village if it wasn't for Kakashi suggesting we bring papers back. I never said anything because it's not important anymore. It's been ten years. Leaders have changed, people have shifted positions under the leaders, people have moved or died. Any information I once had is now worthless."

"But Kat," Kakashi started and she raised a hand up.

"Stop, right there. You as a shinobi know just as well as I do that you need to follow the kage's orders, whether you believe it's right or not. It's your job, your way of life. Did I want to do any of that? No, I was ordered. Just like the Hokage here orders you on missions." Kat said softly. "I'm not proud of some of the things I did in the Sky Village under the Kage's demand. But there's nothing left to say or do about it. It's in the past."

Tsunade nodded, "Aside from that information, and the stuff about your father and his past, which is good to know since he's the leader of this group looking for you, there was really nothing much else there like you said. Just odds and ends things, typical leader stuff. How are you feeling?"

Kat nodded, "I figured that. I'm fine." She stated shortly. Kakashi raised a brow at her, she still was looking pale and had dark circles under her eyes, it looked like she needed to sleep more.

Tsunade must have agreed because she said, "Go on back to bed, I was just concerned which was why I came all the way over here and..."

"And I'm a strange shinobi you took in and found out I once was working with a village aiming to destroy your country. Yea, I get it." Kat said softly, turning to go into the bathroom. "It was nice seeing you, goodnight"

Kakashi and Tsunade watched her leave, shutting the door behind her and he looked to Tsunade, "I think your mistrust hurt her feelings."

She grumbled as she stalked out, "It's my job to be suspicious about stuff like that. But nooo, I'm always the bad guy," she slammed the door behind her muttering to herself.

Kakashi sighed, watching her leave, and walked over to the bathroom door and knocked softly, "Are you alright Kat?"

The toilet flushed and a little water splashed before she opened the door, a confused look on her face, "Yea, why?"

"Well, it's just..." Kakashi started and Kat shook her head, pausing him in his sentence.

"I don't blame her for her mistrust, what I'm upset about is she went to you instead of me about it. That and she was poking around finding out what my father did to me," she added the last part a little flatly. "I know she cares, she has a big heart, it's why she's such an amazing healer and leader. But things like that can't be healed, they can just be forgotten. By the way if Tsunade asks, I was wearing one of your shirts as a nightshirt and came out of my bedroom," she yawned and went back into his bedroom, throwing the shirt she was wearing off and crawling back into his bed. He removed his clothes and crawled back into bed with her, and spooned her back, wrapping an arm tightly around her waist. "I never figured you as a cuddler Kakashi," she jokingly said tiredly, and he shrugged slightly.

"Neither did I," he replied, and she chuckled and fell silent.

After a few moments she said quietly. "Emi has returned, she was able to lead them past the village and South-East to the Land of Water before she had to let the trail die out and return. I was getting concerned for her being gone for so long, but she'll be alright. Kaede is looking over her. So far, they were following, convinced you're from the Land of Water which meant I was recieving help from that country. After a few days I'll send someone out to check to see if they can find their trail and confirm they hadn't veered off course. They'll search extensively in that country before they branch out here."

Kakashi said nothing but gave her a tight squeeze to let her know he heard, and she sighed softly and closed her eyes. Soon, she was asleep. He laid awake after she fell asleep, tired, but not sleepy and thought about what Tsunade said. She was once an enemy to the Leaf and the whole Land of Fire apparently. Not just a small ninja village shinobi, but one that was supposed to take out leaders of all the countries. It was no wonder she didn't want that information known. If so, why didn't she stop him from taking any papers from the Kage office? It was probably like she said, it's been ten years, none of the information is important anymore, and what happened isn't important anymore either. If she had truly felt killing any of the countries leaders or their followers to break down the country itself was important, she could have herself at any time. Obviously, she didn't. Then again, she had also said she didn't like fighting. He sighed and closed his eyes too, pushing the thoughts from his mind before he slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Kakashi's eyes drifted open again, and took in the dim light. It was close to sunrise, the sky was getting brighter and he could see it through his window, though it was still a cloudy, dim day. He sighed and rolled over, closing his eyes and reached his hand out feeling...nothing. He jerked awake more and saw the bed beside him was empty. He felt a small rush of disappointment but shoved it aside. They had slept for close to 24 hours, it was no wonder she got up. He went to the bathroom, noting it was a little humid and saw a damp towel on the rack, showing Kat already was up and showered somewhere. He didn't see her in the living room, then again, he didn't really look. He quickly showered and shaved, then went to his bedroom to dress before coming out into the living room. He was right, she wasn't here. He looked in her bedroom and saw she wasn't there either, but he noticed her guitar was missing. "She must be on the roof again," he thought. Making his way to the closed patio door and silently opening it. Sure enough, then he could hear music playing. No singing this time, just a slow, steady strumming. He lept up to the roof silently, and saw her sitting just a few feet away. She looked up with surprise when he lept up there.

"Oh, good morning. Are you ready for breakfast?" she asked, continuing the strumming.

He ran a critical eye over her and admitted she looked better. She wasn't as pale, and the bags under her eyes were disappearing. "I'm alright for now," he said, sitting crosslegged next to her. She smiled and nodded, and kept strumming, her eyes drifiting over the village that was still sleeping. He watched her before softly saying, "You know it's kareoke night again, did you want to go?"

She glanced up and smiled again, "Sure, I'm sure everyone will be there now that they know I'm back."

He nodded, "What are you going to sing?"

"I don't know," she shrugged, strumming a harder, fast beat as she thought.

"Which song is that?" Kakashi asked. He liked faster songs like the one she was playing, and she hesitated before answering.

"It's a song about war," she finally said, "Did you want to hear it?"

A war song. She must have been thinking up here about the upcoming war, or what had happened to her old village. "Sure," he replied, leaning back on his hands.

"Alright, if you're sure," she said, standing up before rocking her head slightly as she began singing.

_We are young,_  
_but we have heart_  
_Born in this world as it all falls apart._  
_We are strong,_  
_But we don't belong._  
_Born in this world as it all falls apart._

_I see the children in the rain like the parade before the pain._  
_I see the love; I see the hate; I see this world that we can make!_  
_I see the life ,I see the sky. Give it all to see you fly..._  
_Yes, we wave this flag of hatred, but you're the ones who made it!_  
_Watch the beauty of all our lies passing right before my eyes._  
_I hear the hate in all your words all the wars to make us hurt_  
_We get so sick, oh so sick; we never wanted all this_  
_Medication for the kids with no reason to live!_

He raised his brow slightly, hearing her rap the lyrics. He didn't know she could sing that style as well, but his eye widened when she sang the next verse, almost yelling the words. The hard guitar sound matching the harsh sound of her words perfectly. Kat was singing and playing loudly, and Kakashi looked down to the streets and saw in surprise the early morning rising people had gathered as she sang, and a few people were sticking their heads out the window looking up to their roof.

_So we_  
_March to the drums of the damned as we come_  
_Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!_

_We are young!_  
_But we have heart_  
_Born in this world as it all falls apart_  
_We are strong_  
_But we don't belong_  
_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

Kakashi glanced up shortly after the yelling part, seeing movement, and saw Sauske and Naruto standing there, Naruto wide eyed staring at Kat. Sauske had his eyes slightly narrowed watching her. They were apparently listening but Kat ignored them as she continued singing, and Kakashi shook his head slightly at them, signaling to let her continue.

_As we walk among these shadows, in these streets, these fields of battle_  
_Take it up, we wear the medal, raise your hands with burning candles._  
_Hear us whisper in the dark, in the rain you see the spark_  
_Feel the beating of our hearts fleeting hope as we depart_  
_All together, walk alone against all we've ever known_  
_All we've ever really wanted was a place to call our home_  
_But you take all we are; the innocence of our hearts._  
_Made to kneel before the altar as you tear us apart!_

_So we_  
_March to the drums of the damned as we come_  
_Watch it burn in the sun - we are numb!_

_We are young!_  
_But we have heart_  
_Born in this world as it all falls apart_  
_We are strong_  
_But we don't belong_  
_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

Kakashi glanced down to the streets, watching the group of people that had assembled. There was no cheering or talking, but determined looks had spread over some of their faces. Sauske and Naruto themselves had determined, hard gazes on their faces as she sang and played. The things she described in the song similar to what they all went through on a daily basis.

_We will fight or we will fall_  
_'til the angels save us all_

_We will fight or we will fall_  
_'til the angels save us all_

_We are young!_  
_But we have heart_  
_Born in this world as it all falls apart_  
_We are strong_  
_But we don't belong_  
_Born in this world as it all falls apart_

Kat slowly let the song die out on the guitar before she stopped, proud of herself and smiling. Until she heard clapping and cheering. She looked down over the lip of the roof and for early morning, there was a decently large group of people there applauding. The wind blew her shorter flowing skirt, a sleeveless long blouse and her long hair, creating a waving effect as she stood over the villagers. "Almost like an angel," he thought to himself, as she waved down to them, blushing.

"I didn't know people were watching," Kat chuckled. "What's up boys?" she turned her attention to Naruto and Sauske.

"Wow, Kat. I didn't know you knew songs like that," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head, and Sauske nodded slightly in agreement.

She smiled, "I have a variety. Why did you decide to join us on the roof?"

"Well we were hoping you guys were awake and would come to breakfast. You guys slept all day yesterday I'm assuming." She and Kakashi nodded in reply. "We didn't mean to interrupt, just we heard music down on the streets along with everyone else. Does that mean you're going to come to kareoke night then tonight if you're feeling good enough to sing?" Kat smiled and nodded again.

"Yes, Kakashi already asked if I'd like to go. We're both feeling better. Like I said, food and rest. And breakfast sounds good, right Kakashi?"

He nodded and stood up and stretched, "As long as I don't have to pay for Naruto's food." He said, causing Sauske to smirk and Kat to snicker.

Naruto grumbled, "I'm not THAT bad." Earning disbelieving looks from the two other men in the group.

"Well I need to grab my shoes, I came up here barefoot, then we can go." Kat said, jumping down to the patio deck and making her way inside, the men following. She slipped on her regular sandals as she set down the guitar and nodded, signaling she was ready and they exited the door, making their way downstairs.

* * *

They were walking to a small restaurant near the middle of town when it started raining again, and Kat sighed with a glare, to the sky. Naruto glanced at her, "Sheesh Kat, you really need to buy a jacket or something."

She scowled at him but said nothing, knowing he was right. Kakashi looked down at Kat then back up to the sky, where it looked like it was about to downpour soon. He gazed around until he saw a regular sports shop nearby. "Come along Kat. Naruto's right. You really should own a jacket," he said cheerfully, grabbing her hand and jerking her away from the men and dragged her in the direction of the store.

"But, Kakashi, it's not raining that bad, and..." her words were immediately cut off by a loud cracking sound before the skies opened up, dousing them all instantly. He raised his brow at her and she growled, staring daggers at the sky.

"Fine," she muttered, letting him pull her away and Naruto and Sauske followed, Naruto smiling amusedly.

They entered the store and wringed the water off of themselves out a bit, Kat mostly wringing out her long hair and searched for where they sold the women's jackets. She spotted it and walked to the rack, flipping through it. She wasn't much of a jacket wearer, but with this weather, it would be nice to have a waterproof one. She saw an all black one with almost gothic looking, blood red designs on it, and immediately the morning before flashed in her mind. Kakashi getting jealous and saying orange wasn't her color, and she jokingly replied black and red was. She smirked and grabbed it, taking it to the register. She looked up in surprise when Kakashi came near and handed the woman at the register enough cash to pay for it. "Good choice," Kakashi calmly said. "Like I said, orange definitely isn't your color."

Sauske's eyes immediately darted to Naruto, who missed the implication. He remembered Kakashi's jealous gaze when Naruto handed Kat his orange jacket. "Hm, apparently they really are closer than 'just friends,'" he thought to himself, watching Kat shrug it on and Kakashi smiling in approval.

"There, now that you won't drown, we can finish going to get breakfast," he replied, and they exited the store again. Kakashi immediately yanked the hood up on Kat's jacket and she frowned at him and said nothing, nor did she push it back down as they finished their trek to the restaurant.

As they all sat down, a waitress came over and quickly took their orders before hurrying off. The restaurant was almost empty, and they had picked a table that was farther away than the rest so they could talk quietly.

"So, Kat, what do you plan on doing now since you retrieved whatever you needed?" Naruto asked, leaning forward. "Oh, oh wait, did you get some awesome new jutsu scrolls? Wow, can you teach them to us?" He started getting all excited and Kat shook her head, chuckling.

"I haven't gone through everything yet completely, though if it was in the vault it means it was meant for my eyes only, sorry," he started to pout until she said, "But, maybe I could teach you something if it makes you happier. Not as good as a summon of course," Kat softly said and winked at Sauske.

Naruto beamed, "Wow no way, that's awesome. Except you're water Kat. I'm a wind nature."

Kat shrugged. "Lets just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Kakashi shook his head, "I'll say."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Kat asked with a raised brow.

"Oh, nothing of course. Nothing at all." he smiled innocently and she scowled at him.

"You better watch yourself. I'm a shinobi after all, I know how to use a knife," was all she said as their food came, and Kakashi sweat dropped at the threat.

They ate in silence, listening to the rain splattering against the window they were sitting at, and Kat suddenly jerked up her head from her plate.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked, noting the fear in her eyes.

She jerked back from the table and stood up, running outside without her jacket. "What the hell?" Naruto exclaimed, jumping up too. Sauske slapped down some bills on the table for all of them and all three ran after her.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi thought to himself, watching her dodge between people, running at full speed to the gates. "Unless, her summons...oh no." Kakashi snapped at the two, "Hurry up, one of her summons may be there and in trouble."

They jumped to the rooftops to avoid the crowd and ran after Kat, who was sprinting and she sprinted past the gates, causing Izumo and Kotetsu to yell in shock. They dropped down to the ground at that point and kept running after her, Naruto breathed. "What do you mean? Her summons?"

Kakashi cursed, "Kat told me she was going to send one out after being here for awhile to be sure the group followed her trail. She didn't tell me she had already. If they came back and it was urgent it could mean the whole group is headed this way."

Naruto cursed as well as they sped after her, and she dodged into the trees to the right. They burst in after her and stopped in their tracks. There was a large, white tiger laying by a tree, panting heavily, with blood on her coat. Kat dropped down to her knees and immediately ran her healing hands over Kiku, whispering something to her. After a moment, Kiku sat up and stated firmly, "They are on their way, about a day's travel away. These wounds aren't from them, please don't worry. A random passerby spotted me and threw some knives at me while I was running because he thought I was a wild animal." she scoffed.

"How...our trail..." Kat stuttered and Kiku shook her head. "The rain washed it out, and they're heading here to find information to confirm you are heading to the Land of Water so they don't lose time in finding you on wasting their time on another false trail. You need to leave if you want to save this village."

Naruto stood stock still, wide eyed. "But...but she can't leave," he stuttered. "If they find out she was here and we let her stay but don't say anything they'll attack us."

Kiku passed a glance over at Naruto before saying, "Perhaps you could keep your gates locked and only have your kage talk to them."

Kakashi shook his head, "It wouldn't work. It would seem too suspicious and they would know."

Kiku stood up, tail twitching furiously. "Then I suggest you all prepare. There is a battle coming. Mistress, have you gone over those documents yet?"

Kat shook her head, "I don't know what to look for, I don't..."

"I shall help you," she said. "We must speak with your leader at once." She ran off back to the village, and Kat and the group stood up and chased after her.

"What are in those documents?" Kakashi asked as they ran, not bothering to lower his voice.

"There are details of my gekka genkai. How to unlock it fully, how it came about, etc. I only know the basics."

He almost stumbled, "You haven't unlocked it fully? What about when your father...?"

She shook her head in reply, "No. I can harness some of it and use it to my advantage, but I can't achieve the full gekka genkai yet until the time nears. I know the basics of how to do it, but I can't explain it."

They ran through the streets in Konoha, people gasping in fear at seeing a large, white tiger in their midst. The higher leveled shinobi of the Leaf that saw Kat rushing furiously after the tiger with others following her caused them to run after them as well. Kiku burst into the door in the hokage's building, causing Shizune to stand up at the desk exclaiming, "What the hell?" Everyone ignored her as they raced upstairs and into Tsunade's office.

* * *

Tsunade jerked up in fear as her door crashed open and she saw a white tiger standing there stiffly, with Kat, Kakashi, Naruto, Sauske, and many others filing it. "What is this about?" Tsunade asked, and saw the look on Kat's face. "Oh no..." she whispered.

Kat stated coldly. "The rain washed away any trail that was left by me and my summons. They are headed here to find any information to confirm my journey to the Land of Water. They don't want to waste any more time possibly following a false trail. Estimated time of arrival about a day from now." The rest of the shinobi that had followed her dropped dead silent, and Tsunade slapped her palm on the desk.

"Call a meeting. Now. This is an emergency. Shizune," the said woman looked up with confirmation. "You and others spread the word. Anyone that was at the meeting report to the conferance room immediately." She nodded and rushed out and she turned her gaze back to Kat. "Is it time?" Kat shook her head. "Lock the gates," Tsunade ordered someone else, and Kakashi shook his head.

"Hokage, doing so will alert that Kat is definitely here. If we act unawares, then we'll catch them by surprise as well." He replied.

Tsunade looked down at Kiku, "Can you give me a better estimate on their arrival?"

Kiku replied back in her authoritive voice, "Tomorrow late morning to afternoon. I tried creating a trail leading them away but to no affect."

Tsunade nodded, and started hearing shinobi arriving from every which way. "Conference room. Now." Everyone filed out the door and to the conferance room down the hall. Kat and Kakashi stood by Kiku, and Kat's face was hard and cold.

After everyone was there, Tsunade said loudly. "The group is on it's way. Thanks to the heavy rain all over the Land of Fire, her trail and her summons trails were washed out. However, they do not suspect she is here. They are coming here looking for information only, and confirmation that she is heading to the Land of Water."

"So, let's just give them confirmation, what's the problem?" a voiced asked.

Tsunade shook her head, "To only do that, we would have to close the village gates. Everyone knows Kat, though only as a civilian only. Closing the Gates and preventing anyone from entering will prove we know something is happening, and they will suspect she is here and attack. Our best course of action would be our original plan, attacking them outside of the village to protect the civilians. Is everyone on board with this plan?"

Everyone nodded and a voice asked, "Estimated time of arrival?"

"Tomorrow," Tsunade said. "Kat. Kiku. You said many of these were missing nins, do you know anything about them?"

Kat shook her head, "I only know from what I've seen and heard. Missing nins from all over the countries, mostly from the Land of Water however, because of the Village Hidden in the Rain. Others are more the mercenary type, good fighters."

"Their leader?" Tsunade asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Last I knew, no skills. He may have picked up fighting over the years, but I never recall him having any chakra or special abilities. However living with a group of shinobi for the past ten years could have changed that. It's best to be on guard, and expect anything. There will be many different natures fighting."

"How large is this group?"

Kat flatly said. "Last I knew, they had over 100."

Murmurs started, some voices saying they couldn't take on that many at once, especially when most of them were shinobi, and Tsunade clapped her hand down. "Listen up. If we use our tactic, we could take out at least a quarter of them or more in the first strike, which will even the odds. I approved all of your teams and the groups. Group A, head east towards them from the gate. Group B. From the South. C, the North, And D, go around and attack from the west. Send word if anything should happen. Prepare yourselves my shinobi." she ended softly, "This could be the start of something greater than any of us could ever imagine. Dismissed." The ninjas all left silently, many of them eying Kiku but saying nothing, until Kat and Kakashi were left there with Kiku.

"You said you can't use your kekka genkai yet, and it's so powerful. Why can't you?" Tsunade pushed. She knew the odds were bad and didn't want to risk losing so many shinobi.

"Because I need to unlock it, and it's not time." Kat flatly said. "I can draw some abilities from it, but can't achieve it fully. Even using those abilities are extremely dangerous, because it could alter things later on."

"What do you mean?" Tsunade growled, "I'm so sick of you evading questions, and..."

"If I used those abilities before it's completely unlocked, I risk not being able to unlock it at all, unlocking it and it being weak, or changing events in the future." She coldly said. "I don't evade because I like to. If I was able to I would have taken them all out myself when I first fled the village ten years ago. Then I wouldn't have to worry about innocent lives being risked just to save my ass." She growled back, her temper finally showing.

Tsunade stepped back, "Fine. I'm sorry. Though I do have one question. How were you able to get a tiger summon...Kiku is it?" She added the last part down to the tiger, who nodded and said nothing.

"Kiku is the leader of the panther clan, which is passed down in my family," Kat stated. Not going into detail. "We need to go. I haven't started looking at those documents, and I need to before they arrive."

She bowed to Tsunade and walked out, Kiku at her heel. Kakashi paused for a moment and looked to Tsuande as well and bowed, before following Kat out.

She sighed and closed the door behind them, rubbing her temples. They weren't ready, but thanks to Kat, they had time to prepare. But unless Kat was able to unlock her kekka genkai and use some of her powers, they could lose this battle.

* * *

Kat, Kiku, and Kakashi walked quickly in silence back to their place. He was still surprisingly holding her jacket that he grabbed off the back of the chair in the diner, and tried to offer it to her, but she was too lost in thought. People stared and stood back, shocked looks on their faces, but they ignored it. She was supposed to be acting as a civilian, so they could just make something up about it being someone else's big cat. Or something. He wasn't really sure what, but now wasn't really the time to worry about that. They entered their apartment building and entered their apartment and Kat said softly. "I'm sorry, but me and Kiku need to do this alone. You haven't read in weeks. Why don't you relax, make some coffee and read. We need to train later."

He raised a brow, "It's raining."

"I want you to be able to make at the very least a dagger without much effort," Kat stated. "Many of them being from the Land of Water, it's likely that most of them use water styles. Your lightning is effective, and you need to use it to your advantage."

Kiku said nothing and entered Kat's bedroom, and Kakashi nodded. "Alright."

She smiled slightly and said, "I wish you could help with this," before going into her room and shutting the door behind her. He sighed and sat on the couch, rubbing his eyes. He wished he could to.

* * *

Kiku was laying on her bed when Kat walked in and closed the door behind her. "Where are the documents and items you retrieved?" Kiku asked.

Kat opened her drawer and gently unwrapped the bracelet, tiara and matching bracelet and placed them on the bed in front of Kiku before grabbing the pile of papers and books and sat down beside her, crosslegged.

"Good, you did grab the necessary items." Kiku stated, nudging the black bracelt around with her foot.

Kat seperated the papers for the items and placed them near the items, before pulling the papers out of her book. The forgotten picture fell into her lap, and she stared at it wide eyed before placing it away, going to more important matters. She picked up the papers that were with the black bracelet and silently read. "Wait, this is for..."

"Yes," Kiku nodded. "Only after you have unlocked your kekka genkai, will the bracelet work however. This bracelet has been passed down for centuries, along with the tiara and matching bracelet."

Kat studied the documents for the single bracelet a little farther before picking it up, turning it gently in her hands. It was a wider, tight fitting bracelet, made purely out of onyx and ruby and some kind of metal underneath. Possibly because leather would decay and wear out. "So the colors match the family line," she murmured, "but that doesn't make any sense."

Kiku interrupted and nodded, "It was destined to be from the start, it is why everything happened to both of you."

Kat set the bracelet down, before picking up the documents for the tiara and other bracelet, studying them. "So these are for me," she softly said, inspecting the tiara. "Couldn't they pick something a little less...girly maybe."

Kiku shook her head, "You're not in a fashion show, mistress."

"I know, but I'd still like to look less like a princess," Kat sighed, picking the tiara up and turning it in her hands. It wasn't that bad, she just wasn't into them. It was closer to a headband, except for a larger, dark blue sapphire gem in a slight arch in the middle of where the forhead was supposed to be. Otherwise, it was covered with diamonds. The bracelet was similar. It had a large, dark blue sapphire in the middle, then diamonds scattered over it on a metal band, similar to the red and black one. She shook her head and set it down. From what she read it wasn't critical for her to have to wear the tiara and bracelet when it became time, but apparently would help her focus. She picked up the large book and began reading, leaning against Kiku, who did nothing but lay her head down.

After awhile she sat up and sighed, "Kiku this isn't helping me. It was nice to learn about the origin, that was interesting, but things that are important for tomorrow is the trouble. I can't do half of this stuff until I unlock it, and I can't unlock it yet."

"Then hurry up," she grumbled.

"You know I can't do that," she sighed again in reply, rubbing her face. "I don't know what I'm going to do Kiku."

"Perhaps you should tell Kakashi. He may understand more than you think," Kiku softly said, and Kat shook her head quickly no.

"I can't yet, you know what would happen if..."

"Yea, I know. I just think you're not looking at the big picture, have too any doubts." Kiku yawned slightly. "If you don't tell him before they come tomorrow, it could be too late. Unless you all are lucky enough to win to fight over nothing another day."

Kat scowled, "It's not MY fault," she muttered, flipping through the pages. Suddenly a knock sounded at the door.

Kat quickly rewrapped the items and placed them back in her drawer before saying, "Come in," Sitting back down on the bed and closing the book, placing the other documents in it.

Kakashi opened the door slightly and peeked his head around, "You sure? I don't want to peek."

She smiled, "I'm sure," and smiled even more when he came in with a fresh cup of coffee. "Aw, is that for me?"

"Hm? Oh, no, this is mine," he said, taking a small sip and she frowned. He chuckled and handed it to her, and the smile reappared on her face. He glanced down to the floor and his eye widened, and picked up the picture that had fallen onto the floor.

"Kat, you're a twin?"

Kat widened her eyes, realizing she forgot to stow that away, before sighing. It wasn't like it was important. "I don't know. I found it on the desk in the vault, I stashed it in my book to think about it later but I forgot. There's no date or anything on it. It could be just her holding a baby that looks exactly like me. The date is correct on the back, I was born by then."

"Kat," he started softly. "You have the gekka genkai, and it's only passed to one family member every so often, correct?" She nodded, puzzled, and he hesitatingly said. "Your father became utterly terrified of you after your genkai released, after he tried molesting you. What if you were born to a set of twins. And they got rid of the other because they thought SHE had the genkai."

Kat shook her head, "But my mom was never mad about me having it. In fact, she was proud."

He shook his head in reply, "Your father was abusive, physically and emotionally. Correct?" She hesitated before nodding slightly. "You don't think he could have forced your mother into it?"

"I...I suppose that's true," she said softly. "Either way, I guess it's too far in the past to worry about it now. If we were seperated as infants and they gave her away, she's probably lived a full life without even knowing."

Kakashi nodded and gave her the picture, and she stashed it back in her book. "Any luck?"

She scowled, "No. Half of this stuff I can't do until after it's fully activated."

He looked to Kiku. "Does she need to read the rest of what she grabbed?"

The big tiger yawned and shook her head, "She's read the most important information, along with the documents for the purpose of the items she retrieved. Mistress. Have you any more need of me?"

Kat shook her head, "Thank you Kiku for helping me."

She nodded in reply, "Please feel free to summon me tomorrow if needed." she said before she disappeared, and Kat sighed and placed the book on her dresser. Looking outside it had stopped raining, but was still cloudy and dreary. She grabbed her training clothes and put them on, not bothering to tell Kakashi to leave. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before anyways. "Are you ready to train, Kakashi?"

He nodded, "I'm a good fighter Kat, and I have the sharingan, I don't think I need extra training on a technique I have barely started yet."

"It'll make me feel better," was all she said as she sat down and wrapped her ankles, then her wrists. She motioned him over and she wrapped his hands as well, and he put his gloves back on once she was done.

"Well, alright," he said, and they left her bedroom and Kat quickly put on her shoes. Kakashi shoved her jacket at her and she smirked before putting it on. They made their way downstairs and out to head to the training ground.

* * *

"Alright. From the top. No kunai, form a dagger in your hand. You felt the walls of the handle last time, you almost created the barrier. Try again." Kat dictated, watching Kakashi. He widened his stance and clapped his hands together, and immediately chakra began forming. She watched with narrow eyes at the lightning sparking around his covered hands. "More focus, less chakra." She stated. He said nothing, but the sparks lessened. Slowly, she saw a handle beginning to form. "Slightly more chakra, same focus." She said. Finally, a handle was formed. Kakashi was straining hard, watching his hands. "Good. Perfect. Now extend the chakra into the blade form, like you did with the kunai." He nodded slightly and slowly chakra began to extend past his hands. Because he had practice with this already, it wasn't near as hard, and soon he had a six inch, formed blade. "Wonderful," Kat beamed. "Now. Wield it."

He jerked his head up, "Kat, I need both hands to keep it formed."

She shook her head, "Just try. It's not that hard once you have the handle formed."

He nodded slightly and let go with one hand, quickly wrapping the remaining hand tightly around it. His eye widened when he was able to and the form didn't so much as waver. Kat nodded her approval. "Slice it towards the air away from you. Think of chakra discharging and flying into the enemy. Or whatever you particuarly imagine when you use a blade infused with chakra."Kakashi stood slightly and nodded, then ran towards the open clearing and sliced the blade in the air. Immediately a large wave of lightning formed out of it and slice the trees across the clearing in half. His eye widened and looked down at his hand. Kat smiled slightly, "See how powerful this is? And you only formed a dagger."

He looked up to Kat. "Thank you."

She smiled more in reply, "Since you're able to fully form it. It'll soon take almost no effort at all and you can make it in an instant. Or even with one hand, though I'm not sure you'll be able to do that." She slapped her hands and instantly a blade formed, showing him the instantaneous effect, before she let it die again.

"Would you like to practice with it now that you have it formed before trying again? Remember those blasts you did take chakra as well." He nodded and Kat crouched low. "Well? Come at me."

"Um, Kat, isn't this a little dangerous to..." Kakashi hesitated and she chuckled.

"I'll be fine, it's not much training when you attack a poor tree. Now come on. I will dodge and defend only, only attack at times. You are able to defend yourself with it as well. It's a solid blade of chakra, so you're able to hit weapons away."

He nodded, then swung the blade towards her and watched as she leapt up in the air to avoid the wave that quickly sped to her. He ran closer, thinking Kat would run but she stood her ground and pulled out a kunai to defend herself against the blade. They spun and twisted in the clearing, and Kat said in a hard voice. "Don't worry about slicing me Kakashi, I've seen you fight. Now show me." He said nothing and increased his onslaught before Kat growled, throwing a hand up and ripping his hiate-ate off. "I said show me, Kakashi." He blinked his sharingan eye open and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Don't you kow the sharingan doesn't work on you," he snapped, swinging the blade and actually pushed her back because she stopped in surprise.

"What? Why?" She asked in shock, running towards him again.

"I don't know. I thought you knew that," he replied, kicking her away and slicing downwards, barely missing her with the shock wave that formed again. She was right, those kind of moves did take chakra. However since it was with just a small dagger, he wasn't getting exhausted.

"No I didn't know that," she snapped back, jumping towards him and kicking at his legs, trying to trip him. He striked his dagger down and watched in shock as Kat missed blocking it with her blade and he scratched her. Though he barely touched her with the blade, immediately he smelled burnt flesh and Kat gasped.

"Oh, God, Kat I'm sorry," Kakashi landed, and ducked when Kat went to strike him. "Hey, I said I was sorry."

"For what? This is training. You barely nicked me, I just got a light shock. I'm fine Kakashi." She smirked before pulling out another kunai and attacked him with both blades. This time he defended with his blade, noting with satisfaction it was holding up well. Kat was right. If he ever found himself without a weapon, this was the perfect jutsu to know. He thought of all those times being captured with no weapons and no way to fight himself out without a weapon. This would make it easier if everyone could know it. Then again, if she taught more people in the village, it would become a secret village jutsu. It would be up to her. He focused back on the fight as she nicked his neck with her kunai before backing off. Immediately she slapped her hands together and formed a one handed blade. As he came down to attack she defended herself with the blade, pushing him away. "Can you defend yourself against a larger blade now?" She breathed, and swung her blade towards him, not using any chakra, but using it as a regular blade. He defended himself from her blade, being careful not to touch it and they dodged and danced around the clearing until Kat said. "Alright, that's enough. That was great Kakashi." she beamed brightly. "Now I want to try something, don't let go of your blade yet."

"What is it?" he asked, breathing slightly hard. They had attacked each other with full force with the blades only. The only injuries were though the nick she gave him on his neck, and the burning scratch on her arm.

"I'm going to swing my blade, creating the shock wave. I wan't you to swing yours at the exact place at the same time. That tree to the left that hasn't been hit yet. I've never showed anyone this technique, and I always wondered how powerful it would be with a partner." He nodded and she said. "Alright ready...go!"

Immediately they swung their blades, chakra waves flying out of the blades. When they collided with the tree at the same time, it was definitely something Kat didn't expect. Instead of a clean, burning slice. The tree exploded like if lightning came from the sky and hit it. Kakashi widened his eyes, "Wow, I didn't expect that to happen."

Kat chuckled, "Me either. It'll be nice to know though if we need to take out an enemy. Flying lightning like that is unavoidable to most who don't have any lightning nature, just because they don't know how to conduct it away from them properly." She let her blade dissapate. "Alright. Let your blade go, and I want you to try making it again."

Kakashi nodded and let his own blade disappear, before clapping his palms together and trying again. He was surprised to find it didn't take near as long as the first time, and Kat nodded her approval. "Again." she said, and he complied. He practiced re-forming the dagger over and over until he was able to do it quickly. Not as fast as Kat, but quick enough that it could be used in battle if he had a moment. "Good. That's enough. You did great Kakashi," she smiled. "You picked it up fast, even though your sharingan doesn't work on me apparently," she said the last part almost to herself. She knew he used his sharingan to help learn techniques quicker, yet he couldn't do that now.

He stood up, breathless. Luckily, the rain hadn't came back the whole time they were training, though the clouds were still heavy with the threat of downpouring at any time. "You said you're able to make blades like this in other natures?"

Kat nodded, and formed a dagger in one hand out of water, and in her other hand out of fire and held them out. "See? It's harder to do the one with water because I have to withdraw the moisture from the air itself. If I'm near water I can just shoot my hand into it and withdraw the blade. Same as earth, except I do have to grab a rock to form the blade."

"How do you form a blade out of solid rock?" Kakashi asked, and she smiled, searching the clearing for a decently sized rock. She finally grabbed one that was almost as big as her hand, immediately she moved the rock with her chakra, reforming it into a blade.

"I don't like to use the rock one, because it actually takes more time to reform the rock itself. I developed it just because I could is the only reason why. My favorite is the lightning however, though I don't mind using fire and wind." After she said that she let the water blade disappate and formed a dagger out of wind this time. "If you are able to, since with the sharingan you're able to use different natures, this is a good technique." She held the fire and wind dagger and ran towards a tree, and sliced towards the tree together. The wind caught the flame and immediately the flame plumed to enourmous size before hitting the tree, catching it on fire. At that moment the rain started, putting out the flames and Kat let her blades disappear, looking to Kakashi.

"That is a very useful technique," he replied, smiling. "I've never seen anything like it. Then again, people don't usually have more than one chakra nature."

She chuckled in reply, "I know. Though I'm able to use them all, I don't like to use more than one or two though. Makes me stand out as even more unusual."

He nodded in understanding, and Kat looked up to the sky that was drenching them. "We're still exhausted from the trip, obviously a failed trip," she muttered the last part. "Why don't we go home and get some rest, it's already late afternoon."

"You're right," he said, and she grabbed the jacket she had taken off once they arrived and put it on. She was already wet so it didn't matter as much, but she didn't want to walk through town without it and it would prevent her from getting more soaked. They made their way into town and ordered some take out before heading home.

* * *

Once they got inside, placing the food on the table, Kat took her jacket off Kakashi asked, "You know, it's still karaoke tonight. Did you still want to go?"

She shook her head, "Not really. I'm still tired. You can go though, Naruto said he was going earlier."

Kakashi shook his head in reply, "I'd rather not listen to him belt out a song, poor guy is tone deaf."

She laughed, "True, Hinate likes it at least, even though no one else does. Lets change quick before we eat." They entered their seperate bedrooms and changed before coming out and sitting at the table. Kat had taken her hair down and wrung out the excess water, now was just letting it dry. Kakashi's hair was already starting to stick up since it was drying. They sat down and began to eat, Kat glancing up and smiling at him seeing him without his mask before turning back down to her food. Then she remembered something the few weeks before. On their last night in Konoha before they left for the Sky Village. "Hey Kakashi," she started, now sure how to continue.

"Hm?" He asked, looking up from his take out dish, food in his mouth.

"You know on our, um, date, you said you'd tell me about the mask and maybe what happened with your eye." She said, poking at the food in her dish. She didn't want to seem pushy, but they finally had time.

Instead of getting annoyed like she worried, he smiled, "That's right. I'm sorry. I forgot we got a little...distracted," he winked at her, and she blushed in rememberance. "Well, it's not too long of story with the mask." He started, setting his food down. "My father was the White Fang."

Kat's eyes widened, "Really? I heard about him. He was a very powerful shinobi."

Kakashi nodded, "Did you hear about how he passed away?" She shook her head and he continued. "My mother died when I was very young, and he already was becoming depressed. Then during a mission, he chose the life of his team members than completing the mission fully. So, they failed the mission, and it was a very important one. When he returned everyone, even the team members he saved shunned him and he took his own life," he added the last part softly. "It's a rule, that the mission always comes first. But he couldn't stand losing those close to him, not if he was able to save them. After he died, I look exactly like my father, and I didn't want people looking at me with sympathy or hate as they remembered his face so that's why I started wearing the mask. And have ever since."

Kat looked at him sympathetically and reached to the table and grabbed his hand, squeezing softly, "I don't think what your father did was wrong, and he must have been a very handsome man, look at you," she jokingly winked and he chuckled, squeezing her hand back.

"It's been so long, so many have forgotten. Truth is, it's more habit now, and amusing seeing the frustration on other's faces." He smiled.

Kat smiled in reply, "I think what your father did makes him a great man, he shouldn't have been ashamed."

Kakashi nodded his head, "That was something that was said to me right before I recieved the sharingan. It was with my team that you saw in that picture. Rin and Obito were their names. The Fourth Hokage was our Sensei, before he rose up to that position." She nodded as he continued. "We were on a mission to collapse a bridge to help prevent a battle from happening. Then Rin was captured. Obito was in love with Rin for one. He insisted we go after her, and I insisted on completing the mission. About never breaking the rule. If shinobi have to be left behind until later, so be it. However, he didn't believe so, he told me too that he thought my father was a great man, then said, 'in the Ninja World, those who break the rules are scum, that's true...but those who abandon their friends are worse than scum.' That hit me hard, and he ran off first. I followed and jumped in front of Obito when the enemy striked at him, and I lost my left eye. Then after we saved Rin and we were all escaping, Obito pushed me out of the way of falling rocks and was crushed. I couldn't see them because of me being blind on one side. He asked Rin to transplant his eye into me, since he knew he was going to die. It was activated on the sharingan which is why it's on all the time. Rin was a medic as you can obviously tell. He didn't make it, we had to leave him." He lowered his head. "Ever since, I've followed what he said."

She was holding his hand the whole time and squeezed it gently again, "I'm so sorry for your loss," she said quietly. "He sounded like a great man."

He chuckled, and shook his head. "We couldn't stand each other. He was almost exactly like Naruto, and me like Sauske. It wasn't until we went after Rin that we finally worked together and became a team and friends."

She smiled, "Is that how you became their Sensei then? Did someone pull some strings?"

He nodded and smiled slightly, "The Third Hokage did. He obviously was there when I was younger, and saw Naruto and Sauske as exact copies of us. Plus with Sauske having the sharingan and being the last one, and Naruto the jinchuriki, I was really the only one that could help both of them."

"And Sakura?"

"She was just sort of there. Not really any place, no special abilities, until she began training with Tsunade and found her passion for healing. She always had amazing chakra control and a big heart, so she became the medic for our team." He replied, letting go of her hand to finish eating, and Kat started to finish her meal as well.

Kat was silent for awhile before saying softly, "Thank you for telling me. I know almost no one knows any of that, it means a lot that you shared it with me."

He smiled a little and said, "Kat, you've told me more than what anyone else knows about you too. I guess it's only fair play."

She chuckled then asked, "So, were you able to develop the sharingan at all after getting it?"

He raised his brow, noting she asked a little abrubtly, like it was something important and he nodded, "Yes. I was able to develop the mangekyou."

She nodded before asking, "I won't ask how, I'm not sure if you'd like to tell me now. I know how Uchiha's normally get it. It's just for not being an Uchiha, that you were able to advance it, is an unusual occurance."

He smiled a bit, "No more unusual than yours."

She smiled, "True."

"Why did you want to know if I developed it further?" Kakashi asked, watching as she darted her gaze away and stood up, picking up their empty take out dishes.

"Just the medic in me I guess. Plus I was curious," she joked as she threw them away.

"Uh huh, now what's the real reason?" He asked.

She shook her head a bit, "Just something in the documents talk about the Uchiha's."

"Why would it be detailing the Uchiha's?" Kakashi asked, eye widening slightly.

She shook her head again, signaling she couldn't say, before starting some coffee for them.

"Kat, are the Uchiha's the ones you need to watch out for? They're all gone," he asked and she raised a confused brow at him.

"No, they aren't the enemies. Remember I said the last time someone was born with my kekka genkai, an Uchiha helped them, which is how Houou knows."

"So, is Sauske supposed to help you?" He asked a bit cofusedly now and she smiled and shook her head.

"No, he's not the one." Was all she said, leaning by the counter near the coffee pot as it brewed.

"The one? Then who is it?" He stood up, stretching slightly.

"You'll know soon enough," she almost whispered, staring out at the patio door and the rain pattering softly against the glass.

He walked near her and slid an arm around her, saying nothing and watching outside before asking softly, "Will it be tomorrow?"

She shook her head, "If all goes well, it will be later than that."

"And if it doesn't go well?"

She whispered, "Then you may find out a lot sooner when you're not meant to."

He nodded his understanding and squeezed her gently with the arm he had wrapped around her and she smiled gratefully up at him. The coffee finished brewing and she pulled away to pour them their cups. He took his and sat on the couch. Kat went into her bedroom, bringing out her copy of Icha Icha, flipping it open to apparently she left off and sat down on the couch beside him. He raised a brow and glanced at her as he pulled out his own book. "Shouldn't you be reading those other books you brought from the vault?"

"Probably. But Kiku said I read the most important part, and to be honest, getting lost in a good book sounds better than studying on my history," she looked up as she said that, and smiled at him holding his own book.

She was slightly leaning against him because of the way the couch dipped, and he nonchalantly threw his arm over her shoulders and down to her lower back. She propped her legs up on the couch, tucking them under as she laid her head against his shoulder and chest as she read. Kakashi couldn't help but think the last time they read together. Last time, they were sitting on the opposite ends of the couch, involved in their own stories. Now, sitting together while they read. He smiled a bit to himself and focused on his book. He never thought he'd enjoy reading with someone snuggled against him. After this, he wasn't sure if he could read without thinking of this moment.

* * *

A few hours later Kakashi noticed Kat hadn't flipped the page for awhile, and glanced down. She was breathing deeply and slowly, and the book was lowered. She fell asleep. It was just as well, he thought, closing his book silently. They had a battle approaching, and she still needed rest. He did too actually. He set his book down on the arm of the couch, and gently pulled her book from her hand and laid it next to his couch. He shifted away from her slightly and slid his arm under her legs, since his other arm was already behind her back. He lifted her gently and she murmured something in her sleep, then he carried her into his bedroom and laid her down. Kat woke up at that moment and groggily said, "Oh, I fell asleep I'm sorry."

He shook his head, "It's alright." And started undressing. She quickly undressed too and got under the covers, yawning. He joined her and immediately she wrapped herself around him, sighing softly and muttering 'good night' before she fell asleep. He gently rubbed her back, thinking about tomorrow's events. He was worried. They only had maybe 40 to 50 shinobi at most since they weren't involving any chunin. Even some of the retired shinobi were fighting. He remembered what she said, that if all goes well he wouldn't know more tomorrow. He suspected that meant if they were able to win all together. If things didn't go well, he would know. It may mean she may have to use some of her abilities from her kekka genkai, though she shouldn't. Then again, if they were losing, she wasn't going to have much choice. He sighed and closed his eyes, falling into a restless sleep.

* * *

He awoke the next morning to find Kat sprawled on top of him, still fast asleep. He smiled a bit and closed his eyes for awhile until he felt her shift against him. She had almost her whole body on top of him, with a leg thrown over his hips so she was straddling him while she slept. He slid his hands up and down her back, feeling himself begin to harden having her sprawled over him like this. Shifting her slightly, he positioned her more evenly on him, and started to kiss her neck gently.

She woke up slightly, "Mmm," she murmured, tilting her head to the side, and he gently bit and sucked on her neck. She shifted on him and opened her eyes, smiling down at him with lowered eye lids, "Did you decide to take advantage of me in my sleep, or is it my fault I'm laying on top of you like this."

"Hm. Little of both," he replied and she chuckled as he trailed his tongue up to her ear and nibbled on her lobe, causing her to shiver. He lifted her up slightly and spun them around, so she was laying on her back, and sank between her legs as he continued his minstrations on her neck and ear.

"Wow, someone is really awake," she joked, feeling his erection brush against her opening as he layed down. He traveled his lips down to her breasts, where he started licking and teasing her nipples, cupping a breast in one hand and squeezing, causing a light sigh of pleasure from her. She shifted under him and felt his erection brush against her again and moaned softly. It'd been so long since they had done this, since the night they stopped and Kakashi said they needed a little stress relief. He lifted his head and kissed her deeply, and she wrapped her arms around him tightly, sliding a hand up into his thick hair and gripping it. While he kissed her he trailed his hand down her body again to her wet opening and gently rubbed her clit with his fingertip. Her breath caught and she moaned in his mouth, gripping his hair tighter as they kissed.

He lightly played with her, feeling her get wetter under his hand and her squirming underneath him before he sank a long finger deep inside of her. She gasped softly and moaned into his mouth, lifting her hips as he thrust his finger in and out. After a moment he sank another finger into her, leaving her lips and leaning down to capture her breast in his mouth and gently nipped her nipple as he thrust his fingers into her. She let go of his head and clutched the pillows behind her head, moaning loudly and lifting her hips to him. "Mmm, more," she demanded, earning a chuckle from him. He sat up and withdrew her fingers, then held his shaft and teased her with the tip, watching her. She was looking up at him and breathing hard, cheeks flushed with desire. He groaned softly when she thrusted her hips up to him and the head of his dick sank into her. She moaned and did it again, pushing him deeper. He let go of his dick and hooked his arms under her legs, lifting her hips up and sank himself into her, causing him to moan louder and her to cry out softly.

"Oh, Kakashi," she gasped as he started to thrust in her, hips still raised. He smirked down at her, thrusting deeper. He loved hearing his name on her lips in the grip of passion. It was something he never enjoyed, it always felt too personal. Now, it just made his urge stronger. He lowered her hips and unhooked her legs from his arms, and she immediately locked them tightly around his waist, crossing her ankles. He leaned over her, arms at her sides and thrusted hard while she gripped his shoulders tightly, head tossed back and gasping in pleasure. He groaned when he felt her inner muscles tighten and her moans became louder. Suddenly, she bit his shoulder hard, muffling her scream of pleasure. He was already close, but feeling her bite him like that pushed him over the edge and he moaned as he spurted into her, thrusting hard and deep. He thrusted in a few more times deeply after he finished before laying down on her, breathing hard. She slid her arms around him gently, tucking her head against his while she tried to catch her breath as well.

After a bit, Kat laughed softly, "What a nice way to wake up." He chuckled and raised his head, kissing her softly before slowly disengaging himself and laying next to her, and threw an arm behind his head. Immediately she turned, grabbing the sheet and yanking it over them, and wrapped an arm around him, laying her head in the crook of his shoulder and sighing contendedly. Too soon a knock sounded at the door, followed by the door opening.

Kakashi's eyes jerked open as he heard the tell-tale yell of Naruto yelling his name. "Kakashi-Sensei!" before the half closed bedroom door slammed open.

Kat and Kakashi stared wide-eyed at Naruto, who was equally staring wide-eyed at them.

"What the hell Naruto!" Kat growled, jerking up and sitting up with the sheet so it covered her. Kakashi placed a hand over his lower face, since he wasn't wearing his mask. Just because he let Kat see didn't mean he'd let others see his face.

"I...you...Kakashi.." Naruto stuttered, blush rising furiously to his face and Kat smirked.

"What, you didn't think Kakashi could get laid in his 'old age'?" Naruto choked and turned redder, and Kakashi sighed a bit behind her. "Go get me a towel Naruto, unless you want to see a show," she smiled evilly, and he rushed into the bathroom, coming back with a towel and chucking it at her. She held the towel in front of herself before lowering the sheet and wrapped it around her when she stood up, tucking it in.

Finally, Naruto stuttered a sentence. "I KNEW it! I knew there was something different about you two after you got back! Hah! Sauske calling me clueless, I knew it!"

Kat rolled her eyes, walking to Kakashi's closet and grabbing a sleeveless shirt with an attached mask and gave it to Kakashi. She stood in front of him so he wouldn't have to reveal his face and she raised a brow at Naruto. "So you guys were betting on us?"

"N-no! Of course not Kat!" he rubbed the back of his head, "Just Kakashi-Sensei was throwing protectiveness attitude towards you and everything, and we figured you guys had gotten closer, ya know."

She stepped back when she heard Kakashi stop rustling the shirt, meaning he was dressed. He looked up at Naruto with the sheet across his lower half, and his sharingan eye closed, mask in place. "To what do we owe THIS interruption to, Naruto?"

"Wait. You didn't have your mask on! And I missed it! What?!" Naruto exclaimed, slapping his forehead.

"That's probably because you were too busy staring at my assets," Kat dryly said, smirking to herself when Naruto flushed and shook his head no, and glancing back and seeing Kakashi's eyes narrow at Naruto.

"No! Sensei I wasn't staring at her! I swear! It's just, she was naked in your bed and...wait, that's not what I meant!" He exclaimed, stepping back and waving his hands back in forth in front of him furiously when Kakashi's narrowed his eye more at Naruto.

Kat chuckled, "You better watch yourself Naruto, you're going to dig yourself a deeper hole. I'm going to go get dressed," she winked at Kakashi and slipped around Naruto to her own bedroom, closing the door softly behind her.

Naruto and Kakashi watched her leave before Naruto turned back to Kakashi, seeing Kakashi still glowering at him. "Gee, Kakashi-Sensei, I didn't know you were the jealous type. Are you guys, uh, together officially?"

Kakashi shrugged. Him and Kat hadn't talked about anything like that. Though the thought of her ending it and walking away put an unknown pain in his heart that he couldn't explain. He admitted he was a little more involved with Kat than anyone else he'd ever been with. Naruto narrowed his eyes at him when he said nothing. "Are you USING her Sensei? I never thought you were the type of man to do that with a teammate and friend."

"Stay out of this Naruto, it's really none of your concern," Kakashi replied, reaching into the dresser by the bed and rummaging for some boxers, putting them on under the sheet before standing up.

"Kat is my friend. I think it makes it my concern to care about her feelings," Naruto said, standing his ground. "I know your reputation Kakashi-Sensei, I just don't want to see Kat hurt when you toss her aside."

Kakashi sighed, the 'when' in Naruto's sentence cutting him deep. Was he really that bad? To be honest, he couldn't remember the last time he felt bad ending things with a woman. "Naruto..." he started then saw Kat enter and place a hand on Naruto's shoulder, stopping his sentence.

"Naruto," Kat said softly. "Thank you. But me and Kakashi haven't discussed anything like that yet."

He looked down at her, "But, he..."

"I am well aware of his reputation, Genma announced it on the first day I was here and introduced himself," Kat said dryly. She glanced at Kakashi before looking back at Naruto, "Things will be alright. Trust me," she gave Naruto a knowing smirk before glancing back at Kakashi and leaving the bedroom, saying loudly, "How about some coffee Naruto?"

Kakashi raised his brow at that, a confused look on his face matching Naruto's.

"Um, Sensei, do you know what she meant by that?" Naruto asked softly, and Kakashi shook his head no, slipping on his pants. Naruto sighed, rubbing the back of his head before almost whispering, "Kat's a great woman, with a hard past. She looks like she's doing you good, you seem happier than ever. Don't let that go just because of your committment issues." He left the bedroom, walking into the kitchen and Kakashi heard Kat say something about sugar for him.

Kakashi sighed again rubbing his eyes and sat on the edge of the bed. It really wasn't any of Naruto's business, and his accusation's ruined the morning glow between him and Kat. Then again, it was something that needed to be brought up sooner or later. Just not today, not when later today it could mean life or death. "Then again," he thought to himself, "Doesn't that mean I should tell Kat what I feel? At least, that I'd like her around longer than a quick fling?" He pondered it until Kat called his name and claimed she was going to chug the pot if he didn't hurry up. He chuckled slightly and stood up, pulling on his jonin shirt and vest. Finally he nodded to himself. That's what he would do. He wasn't sure exactly what he felt, but he wanted her to stick around longer until he found out. He exited the bedroom to see Kat and Naruto sitting beside each other at the dining table, Naruto leaning close to Kat whispering something and her giggling in response. He frowned at the scene before saying overly cheerfully, "So what's so funny?"

Kat glanced up at him before laughing out loud, "Naruto was telling me of one girl you had for awhile."

Kakashi sweatdropped. Oh no, not...

Kat continued laughing, "H-he said that she barged into your place and decorated it all frilly and such and started c-claiming about how good it would be for you guys when you got married. Ha-ha, what was her name? N-Nami?" She laughed harder throwing her head back, "Then she proposed to you in front of your whole t-team!"

Kakashi glared at Naruto, who was trying his best not to laugh and kept pretending to cough and look away before he replied in almost a sing-song voice, "Oh, Naruto."

"Y-yes, Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto stuttered.

"If you don't tell us what you came over here to do in the first place and in the process ruined the morning I specifically had planned, I will personally throw you out," he replied, smiling cheerfully, but the threat was clear.

Kat smirked at Naruto, winking at Kakashi and getting the hint as Naruto stuttered, "Oh, that. Tsunade wanted to us all meet this morning. Since we need to be ready for later today, and she wanted me to come tell you guys. She wants us all together and has scouts out farther out to send word immediately. Sauske has Houou scouting as well."

Kat nodded, "I'll send Emi out to scout too, Houou and Emi can tell us quicker than the other shinobi."

Naruto noded in reply, "That's good. That was the only reason I uh...stopped by," he blushed a little, thinking of what he walked in on.

Kat smiled, "We'd appreciate if you don't mention what you saw today Naruto. We're keeping it quiet still."

"Heh, yea, of course Kat." He smiled and rubbed the back of his head, standing up, and Kakashi immediately took the seat with his own mug of coffee and sat next to Kat.

Kat smirked at Naruto, "We'll see you soon Naruto. And remember. Not. A. Word." She emphasized it by picking up a pencil that was laying on the counter near them and broke it in half with her finger and thumb. He widened his eyes and nodded before rushing out the door.

Kat chuckled and looked to Kakashi, eyebrow raised, "So you're the jealous type, hm? Or am I just lucky?"

He shrugged and sipped his coffee, and she eye rolled at his lack of response. She stood up and bit her finger, pressing it to the floor and immediately Emi appeared.

"Yes mistress. Good day, Kakashi," Emi bowed her head to each of them. "Kiku informed me of the impending danger. I'm assuming you would like me to join the scouts around your village to watch for them approaching?"

Kat smiled and nodded, "Yes please. You always seem to know, Emi."

Emi purred with pleasure at being praised, "Thank you mistress."

"Seperate our chakra, then be careful. Please. Kiku was injured and I worry for your safety." Kat said, kneeling down and rubbing her head.

The black panther rubbed her head into her hand before saying softly, "And we worry for yours, I shall be careful." She bit the pad of her paw and crossed over the drop where Kat summoned her. Kat walked over to the patio door and opened it, noticing in dismay it was still raining out. "Be safe mistress. Watch over her Kakashi," Emi said before running out onto the patio and jumping onto the roof.

Kat closed the door before joining Kakashi back at the table, sipping her coffee. "So, you had specific plans involving me today, hm?"

"Perhaps," was all he said, and she smiled, running a hand down his leg.

"Oh really, and what were those involving?" she said smoothly and winked.

"Me laying in bed enjoying the wonderful afterglow while you get up and cook me breakfast," he said calmly, taking another sip of coffee.

Kat scowled, and muttered, "Typical man," and got up to start some breakfast.

Chuckling, he replied, watching her to get up, "I was kidding, but if you're going to make breakfast that'd be great."

She rolled her eyes as she prepared a light breakfast, watching Kakashi out of the corner of her eye with a soft smile. Then it grew devious, and as he sipped his coffee she asked happily, "So how is Nami doing?"

She grinned when he started choking on the coffee at the question, noting he was turning slightly red before muttering, "How should I know it was years ago."

She laughed and shook her head, "You sure seem to know how to pick 'em hun, haven't you had any luck at all with women? And I mean relationship wise, not lucky enough to make it into their beds."

He glanced at her before replying, "Oh, I don't know. Perhaps my luck is changing." Kat noticed the glance and smiled to herself as she finished the breakfast and set the table.

"Thank you, this looks great," he said, looking down at the small, light meal. They hadn't gone shopping since they got back, but there was enough left in the cupboards for her to whip something up. They began to eat silently, and Kakashi kept glancing up at Kat. He thought about what he decided earlier, about telling her he wanted her to stay around for awhile. Maybe even be in a relationship and everything. But it seemed he couldn't find the courage.

Kat noticed he kept looking at her and she pouted, rubbing her face, "Do I have something on my face?"

He smiled a bit, "No, I need to talk to you about something though."

She frowned a bit, "What is it? Is there something wrong?"

"No, not at all, I've just been thinking about what Naruto said and I..."

Pounding started at the door and someone shouted. "The enemy has been spotted. Our scout the farthest location away has seen them. Report immediately." Before the person ran off.

"Shit, this is earlier than we thought." Kat swore, running into her bedroom to bandage her hands and ankles before hurridly putting on her shoes. She had already put on her shinobi gear when she dressed. "Kakashi. In here, now. If you use that technique I showed you I want your hands and arms wrapped," He hurried in and she quickly wrapped his hands and arms before he pulled on his gloves, and she pulled on hers as well. They grabbed their weapon pouches and kunai holders before rushing out, Kat hearing Emi's sudden warning in her head as well that they were there.

* * *

They arrived at the Hokage's office along with many other shinobi running towards it, dashing inside to the conference room they were assembled in yesterday. Tsunade was in there giving out orders left and right. "Kat, Kakashi. You were the only two that didn't assemble in a group. Your team seven is in group A, heading straight towards them from here, so you two will be at the front of the group. Ladies and gentleman, I don't know this will go. All I can say is Godspeed, and good luck. Report back to me on any information you may have, or if you need assistance. If need be I will gather the rest of the chunin and myself to help. Dismissed. You know your jobs and locations now go!" She yelled, and the shinobi immediately all ran out. Tsunade watched them go, arms crossed and eyes narrowed.

* * *

The full team 7 along with Kat ran ahead of the rest of the group they were assembled with, eyes narrowed, ready for battle. They ran out the front gates and leapt into the trees, rain pouing down on them and the humidity so thick it was causing them to sweat. As they ran, Kat's mind raced. Her father, she was going to see him again after ten years. After he killed their family and their entire village. What would he say, or do? Or would he just be ignorant and greedy, caring only for himself? Then the biggest question flashed into her mind, what if they lost the battle? She couldn't stand all of these people dying for somethig they had no part in. There was no immediate threat to their village until she came around. There was no defending of the leader of the Land of Fire. It was all because of her. Suddenly, she sensed the large group ahead of them. She said lowly, "They're near. We're on path heading straight for them." Emi suddenly appeared below her and Kat dropped down to the ground, continuing to run beside her. "You can go home Emi, I'm concerned about this battle."

"But mistress," Emi started, and Kat shook her head.

"I will summon one of you if I need to, but I don't want to risk any of you getting hurt if you don't have to be. I'm already going to have enough deaths on my hands," Kat said the last part softly, and Emi nodded in understanding.

"I'm sorry, I understand. Don't be afraid to summon Kiku and the rest of us if need be. Be careful mistress," she said softly, before disappearing. Kat leapt up into the trees by Kakashi again, saying nothing to him as they sped closer to the group that had been tailing her for years.

* * *

As they got closer they slowed down and silently leaped through the trees, masking their chakra. Kat and Kakashi glanced at each other when they overheard talking, and paused in the trees, along with the group. Kat caught her breath, sensing about as many as she estimated. She was hoping she had gone over with saying that many, but in fact it seemed as if there were more than she had originally thought. Kakashi looked at Kat and whispered, "Please be careful. Don't get near your father if you don't have to." She nodded in reply, looking towards the group. Immediately they heard fighting, which meant the other groups were in position and attacking. Their group leapt closer and down from the trees, leaping on any shinobi with their backs turned and killing them immediately if they could. Kat leapt into a man's back, grabbing his head and twisting it sharply, killing him instantly before diving at another man with a kunai. This one had a sword withdrawn and immediately parried her attack. They dived and jabbed until shurikan stars struck his throat, and Kat looked over, seeing Naruto had thrown them before attacking some one else. She was worried. They didn't take out near as many as she had hoped, and so far it seems the ones they had taken down were only the mercenaries. Kat ran her eyes over the large area of fighting, she didn't see her father. "Was he even with them, or did he run at the first sign of trouble?" she wondered as she blocked rocks flying towards her. She pushed them back with chakra, not knowing where they came from until she spotted the earth jutsu user a ways back. Immediately because of the rain, she clapped her palms together and softened the ground under him, causing him to sink into the ground slightly. He was distracted enough for another shinobi to deal the final blow, killing him instantly. "Where was Kakashi?" she thought worriedly, scanning the fighting until she saw him. He was fighting against two at once, though handling himself well.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her arm and twisted it painfully behind her back and a harsh voice whispered in her ear, "Hello, daughter." Her eyes widened in fear and she wrenched her arm free, spinning away and crouching slightly in a defensive position. He didn't look much different than when she had last seen him that day before the raid. Except his once perfect attire was traded in for more well suited travel clothing, slightly more wrinkles were showing on his face and gray was creeping onto his temples. He smirked, standing calmly with his arms locked behind his back. "It's been years, and yet here we find you finally. You know, you could have saved me a lot of trouble if you hadn't ran off all those years ago."

She narrowed her eyes, "You're trying to kill me for some selfish man's notions."

He chuckled, "Ah, but you already know that's not the only reason why, my dear. He just gave me the...motivation, I should say."

"Leave. Me. Alone." she growled. "You already killed your wife and the rest of your children, and our entire village and for what, greed?" she snapped, dodging a randomly flying kunai. "I left and disappeared, isn't that basically what you wanted in the first place?"

Her father shook his head. "You need to die. He knows of your legacy. You're the one that is supposed to stop him. And well,

for me to have one of the highest honors, he has to succeed you know. It actually wasn't that important until we saw you had a little friend. That's too bad, because now you both have to die," he sighed mournfully, before withdrawing a katana off his back. "I've had a few years to learn some skills as well, Miss Protege," he scornfully said, swinging his blade at Kat. She crouched in defense, puling out a kunai, but Kakashi dived in front of her, blocking the blade with his own katana.

"Kakashi," Kat gasped in surprise. Kakashi had his hiate ate still pulled down over his sharingan, and pushed her father back, before standing still, aiming his blade at him.

Sabuto slowly smiled, "So. We were searching for a brown haired man with one eye, yet here's a silver haired man with one eye. A genjutsu perhaps? Or are you just a whore that can't find whole men?"

Kat gasped in shock, "Why you bastard," she started, before Kakashi swung at Sabuto, eye narrowed in fury.

Kat dodged an attack by another man while Kakashi fought Sabuto. She kept her eye on the fight but missed when a small shurikan was thrown, grazing across her cheek. She growled at the man, putting her full attention to him, before slapping her hands together perfoming an earth jutsu move that enveloped him complely, pulling him underground. "Kakashi!" she yelled, "Hurry up and kill him! Stop fucking around!" She dodged a body being thrown and ran towards him and Sabuto, but her eyes widened, glancing around the fighting shinobi. They were losing. She shot a glance to the sidelines, where Sakura was screaming at someone for bandages as she quickly healed a fallen shinobi, rain soaking her and the once dry bandages. A little over Shizune was healing another, and Genma was defending her. Sauske and Naruto had bleeding cuts on them, and the rest of the teams Naruto had introduced her to were weakening, covered in mud and blood as the rain made the clearing muck. She glanced back to Kakashi, and saw Sabuto smirking as they fought. "No..." she whispered to herself. Feeling her heart pound, as suddenly a whole group of men went straight for Kakashi's back, him being unawares. Even if he was, he couldn't defend against that many going against his back while Sabuto was in front of him. Her eyes shot back to the sides, where Sakura was defending a wounded man. "No," she repeatedly whispered, watching Naruto get hit in the back of the head, falling to the ground and blood began to ooze out, yet getting up on shaky legs to keep fighting.

"NO!" She screamed, tossing her hands up in the air and bringing them sharply down. Immediately the sky flashed and dozens upon dozens of lightning strikes shot down from the sky. The strikes struck all of the enemy shinobi, electrocuting them instantly. Cries and shouts could be heard across the area, and burning flesh arose while the sky cracked. She breathed hard as it again became deathly silent, the Leaf shinobi staring at her in shock. She widened her eyes when she saw Sabuto still standing in front of Kakashi, and he started laughing.

"You see everyone?!" He shouted. "This is what you let into your village! This is the monster you decided to help! She won't even tell you anything about her, will she?! What kind of team member is that, where she can't even tell you the truth about what's to come? Well I will tell you all! The Great War is about to begin! And your little heroine there has to be the one to save the day. And you, Kakashi was it? Did she tell you your role yet? Hm?" He laughed harshly, before adding. "Oh and Katsumi, when you get a chance. There's someone that's just dying to meet you. After all, she's the one that taught me a little trick to avoid your lightning." Immediately he pulled out a transport scroll and slapped it to the ground and disappeared.

Kakashi stared at the spot Sabuto was just standing at, he didn't look back at Kat the whole time he was talking, then he darted his gaze back to her. Her eyes were flashing, like lightning strikes flashing in her eyes. Immediately, he remembered seven years ago. The flashing eyes, the bringing lightning down from the sky. "Angel?" He softly said, and her gaze shot to him in fear. She blinked quickly, and her eyes returned to normal, before she dashed off full speed into the trees. "KAT! Kat wait!" He yelled, sheathing his katana before running after her. He dodged and dived through the trees. He cursed his inability to sense her, but suddenly he stopped in his tracks, panting hard. Kiku was standing before him with a hard gaze in her eyes.

"She needs time, Kakashi Hatake," she said softly, sitting down and wrapping her tail around her, ignoring the rain still falling.

"But, Kat, she..." Kakashi started and Kiku nodded in reply.

"I know, Kakashi. What Sabuto just told you was not supposed to be revealed. You were to not know of the war coming, because it could alter how it plays out in the future."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, confused.

Kiku sighed and hesitated, before answering. "It is related to what her kekka genkai is. It is unnatural to many. So is her enemy. Light and Dark. If more people know, more people will be involved in the war, and more people will die. It is a sad cycle, but one that will surely come around nonetheless."

"Light and dark? I don't understand what..."

"The mistress will reveal that to you if she wishes. I do not want to unveil things she does not wish for you to know." Kiku interrupted.

Kakashi stood silent for awhile before saying softly, "She saved me, seven years ago. That was her, wasn't it?"

Kiku nodded her head slightly, "Her eyes started flashing and she contacted me in fear, it is part of her kekka genkai, which she can't control. You were nearby and near death. It wasn't yet time for you two to begin to know each other, which is why she hid herself away from you. You can't die, which is why her eyes had started flashing. I am worried though. This lightning she used this time, it was stronger than the last time she used it. It means more of her abilities unlocked, without her ulocking the gekka genkai. It could mean problems later on."

Kakashi nodded, "She said if her abilities are used too much before it's unlocked, it could prevent it from unlocking."

"Yes. She saw the fear of your village warriors after her father's claim. If any of them talk about what happened and what she can do. It can cause other's to find her easier, word to spread. Again, a chain reaction that was never supposed to happen."

He silently looked towards where Kat disappeared before saying softly, "What did he mean when he asked if Kat had told me about my role. Do you mean to say like what she told me earlier?"

Kiku growled slightly, "She told you that back then?"

"No, she just said I needed to be careful, that I'm destined to ally the one who is to prevent a war...oh," he sighed. She knew the war was coming, and that he was supposed to ally her. Then did she really feel anything for him? Or was she just trying to get close to him so he'd want to help her because he cared? He felt pain rising in his heart. Naruto accused him of using her this morning, but was it in fact her using him?

Kiku tilted her head, noticing the hurt, almost emotional look on his face. "Kakashi. Do not over think this. You know my mistress as a person, correct? Even if you don't know her past and what she needs to do?"

"Well," Kakashi started, and Kiku shook her head.

"I want you to think hard, Kakashi. Think of the moments you two have shared. And her, what has she done for you. Think nothing of what needs to be done and the things she had to keep secret because it was meant to be."

Kakashi thought of what Kiku said, then thought back to when he first met Kat. Not the chance meeting of her seven years ago, but just earlier that month. She came into his home, cleaned it from top to bottom, before furnishing it with gifts for him, meant for him when she left. "She had said 'when' then," he thought. "Perhaps it meant that she thought nothing would happen for a long time." His immediate next thought was her making breakfast for him, smiling to herself as she prepared food in the kitchen, like she belonged there. He thought of her humor, the way she could make him honestly smile more than he ever had in such a long time. Then of her singing and playing, almost angelic like, and dancing with him like they had done it for years. Then, he thought of the talk after they got home from the kareoke night, when they went to the training ground. Her tears as she screamed she couldn't save her own village because of who she was, she had to run and leave them to their deaths. The emotionless tone in her voice when she stated her father tried to molest her and called her a monster, just like he did today. Her plea that he wouldn't be mad at her if he found out some things about her that she couldn't tell. His eye widened slightly, "of course," he thought, "she couldn't tell me about saving me in the past, and she knew I'd be mad that she never said a word." His thoughts shifted to when Sakura attacked her, and Kat actually apologized to him and his whole team, and had tried to find a different team so she wouldn't split up his 'family.' Then of her accepting Sakura's apology, and behaving like nothing had ever been wrong between them. His thoughts rushed to her training with him, showing him a new technique in battle, because she was worried for him. Then on the long journey, her constantly healing his tired, aching muscles, and rationing more food out for him than herself. Her constant concern over him and her pushing too hard. Because she cared...for him, and for the village. She didn't want anyone hurt. He shot his gaze down to Kiku, who sat silent this whole time he thought.

She nodded her head, "Who is she? Not her past, not her future. Who is the woman you know, Kakashi?"

He softly replied, "The woman I know has a large heart. She's kind, considerate, even accepted Sakura's apology and tried to be friends after Sakura tried to attack her with killing force. She's funny, smart, and makes anywhere feel like, well, home. She is an amazing woman that ended up stuck with a hard past, and a whole life mission she never chose."

Kiku looked up at him, "It was all meant to be, Kakashi Hatake. Don't begrudge her of hiding things that she had no choice. And don't fear her, she's had enough people fearing her in her life. Tell mistress that it will be alright to divulge everything to you, but only to you. I know you will not tell anyone, and you already know more than you should." She stood up, "She is 100 meters straight ahead, sitting in the branches of a tree. I will go to the battlefield and help heal anyone injured and be sure nothing is said. My mistresses orders," she added and padded away.

Kakashi watched her leave before running ahead, counting the meters, quickly he reached the point Kiku said and glanced up into the trees, wincing at the rain splashing in his eyes. "There," he thought, seeing slight, hesitant movement. He leaped into the tree and landed beside Kat on a wide branch, who glanced at him with emotionless eyes and looked away. He stared at her, noting her tear stained face, yet defeated look in her eyes. The eyes once flashing in anger at her father and the lives being lost because of him, now dead and almost ashamed. There were so many questions running through his mind that he wanted answered but instead, he shifted closer. He gently grabbed her hands and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly and pressing a hand on the back of her head and pressing it into his shoulder and whispered softly. "You're not a monster." Immediately she started crying, arms pinned in front of her clutching his vest. He sat back slightly and slowly rocked with her as she cried, saying nothing to her. She needed silent comfort now.

He gently rubbed her back as he rocked, until her sobs slowly stopped, and she breathed a deep, shaky sigh before whispering, "You weren't supposed to know any of that, or see it. I'm so sorry, I.."

"I know, Kat," he said softly, "I know. I just want you to know, I talked to Kiku. She said you would be able to reveal everything to me and only me, if you'd like. Since I already know too much anyways."

She nodded slightly in his grip but didn't say anything for a moment, before she sighed and pulled away. "I shouldn't have ran off, they need help healing the injured."

Kakashi gripped her hand and squeezed, "Kiku is there. But would you like to go back? I'm sure everyone would like to know, they're all scared. Not of you. But because of him claiming of a war approaching."

"Yes, thank you for coming. I didn't think you would," She said softly, looking away.

"I still haven't beaten you at a card game to crush your ego and boost mine, I can't let you leave yet," he joked lightly, remembering the conversation they had about how she was bad at cards and suggested he could crush her at that.

She gave him a small, warm smile. "Perhaps I was lying about being bad at cards."

He sighed and rolled his eye dramatically, "I'll have to take my chances."

She smiled a little more, and leaned forward and gave him a quick kiss on his cloth covered lips, before leaping down to the ground. "You're right. I should tell everyone about the war. There's no use hiding that fact anymore," she growled. He leapt down next to her and they ran off towards where the battle was fought and she said softly. "I'm sure everyone else will have noticed my eyes after that. It'll be alright to tell them it was part of my kekka genkai." He nodded as they burst through the trees, seeing everyone was still there. Kat immediately rushed to where Sakura, Shizune, Kiku and other medics were assembled and healing the wounded, and put her chakra infused hands on the first wounded she saw that wasn't receiving attention. She noticed any converstaion silenced as soon as she arrived and started healing. Yet no one stopped her from touching the man, and no one told her to leave. She bit her lip and finished healing him and he slowly opened his eyes. She didn't know who he was, but he stared in shock before slightly smiling and closing his eyes. She checked him over before saying, "This man is fine for transporting." Before going to the next one. She felt a crowed gather around her but she ignored it. The other medics were working frantically as well, Kiku approached her and the man she was working on, laying her large paw on the man's chest, helping her, and said. "Mistress. We did not lose near as many as you fear. Do not be so hard on yourself. The medics are very well trained and saved almost all who were wounded." Kat nodded, and looked up, seeing shinobi crying because of their fallen comrades, and then looked around at people covered in blood. Then she saw where the Leaf shinobi were gathering the dead. Tears started running down her cheeks and she lowered her head. It was all her fault. She lifted her hands and shifted over to another wounded, this time a woman. As she healed her, she felt Kakashi kneel next to her and wrap an arm around her shoulders, and she sobbed slightly.

Kakashi glanced up to the shinobi surrounding them, and instead of hate or fear. There was sympathy, and sadness. He said softly to Kat, "This isn't your fault. None of us blame you."

"It is my fault," she said flatly, lifting a hand to wipe her cheeks. "If I hadn't come here, then there would have been no reason to defend. I had to sit back and watch as comrades fell just because I wasn't supposed to use any of my special abilities like I just did. I could have saved so many if I had just done that from the start and said to hell with it." She said, stroking the hair back from the unknown woman's face.

"Kat," a voice hesitatingly said, and she looked up to see Naruto, head bandaged along with other bandages wrapped around him. "What did he mean, The Great War? Why couldn't you tell us something like that when it's so important?"

Kat took a deep breath and sighed, seeing Kiku still helping the medics so she stood tall, Kakashi standing up with her. "Because none of you were supposed to know. If more people are involved and know, that is how it becomes the Great War. I was born solely to prevent it from happening, and to prevent the loss of thousands of lives." Whispers started and she continued. "It is why I fled alone these past ten years. I was waiting for when the time came. When I could unlock my kekka genkai and defeat the enemy in secret. However with you allying me today, now you all know. You need to keep this secret. Only those today and Tsunade will know. If word gets out even more lives could be lost, and chaos could spread. Even your loved ones at home should not know."

They all nodded in agreement, then another voice spoke out, "What jutsu was it that you used to kill all of them instantly, I've never seen anything like it."

"That is part of my kekka genkai. As I said earlier, I'm not supposed to use those abilities that are connected to it. It could alter the strength of it when it is unlocked, or change how the future plays out when I try to defeat them. If I had known that our strength couldn't defeat them alone, I would have done that from the start, preventing the loss of lives and preventing you from all being wounded," she said, ending it quietly.

"Were your eyes sparking like that part of your kekka genkai too?" Sauske asked this time, and she nodded slightly.

"My eyes activate when I use any of those abilities," was all she said.

This time, Kakashi asked, "Who was the woman he claimed that was dying to meet you?"

She shook her head, "I don't know. I don't know how she was able to teach him how to deflect such an attack either. I've only ever used it twice before, but it was in secret, no one knew it except him. No one else could know.

"Kat," Sakura said softly, rising from the man she was working on. They had healed all of the wounded, now they were just waiting to be transported home. "Kat, about what he said about you, you're not a monster. We all agreed to help you, knowing the danger. How a father could say something like that about his own daughter is just...it's sick." She spat out the last part.

Kat watched as the rest of the genin 9 approached, along with Lee's team, and Genma and the others she had been introduced to, and all nodding their heads in agreement and commenting about how wrong it was. Finally, Ino said harshly. "The life of a shinobi is a rough one as it is, but being born for the sole purpose of preventing a war. Is unimaginable. And instead of support, an ass like that is trying to kill you. Of course we're going to help you. You're one of our comrades, and have been secretly for the past ten years."

Kat smiled, "Thank you. All of you." Ino impusively hugged her, and Sakura joined in on the hug, before they let go.

"Let's all go home," Kakashi said, and picked up one of the wounded. Everyone followed suit, and Kat noted that at least there were enough healthy shinobi to carry the wounded and the dead. Which meant Kiku was right, not as many died as she had feared. She picked up the woman she had healed, cradling her in her arms as they made their way home.

* * *

Kat waited in the hospital waiting room. She didn't want to leave until she knew if all of the wounded would make it and be okay. She was propped up in the window sill, mud and blood half washed away from the rain, as she watched the downpour outside. Kakashi was sitting in the room with her, along with Kiku. Sauske and Naruto, and Sai were being checked out by Sakura, and the rest of the group of friends were either at home or visiting friends in the hospital rooms. Kakashi did have some injuries he was ignoring as they made their way home, and she healed them herself in the privacy of the waiting room they were in. Making their trek through the village was hard. People coming out in shock, some crying seeing friends and family members among the wounded and dead. Kiku was still walking along with them, and was one of the main reasons people didn't ambush them trying to find their loved ones. Kiku was now laying on the floor, head on her front paws while her long, white tail flicked back and forth. Kat knew she wanted to be there when she talked to Tsunade. It was the leader in her. At that thought the door opened quietly and they all looked up to see Tsunade enter, a tired look on her face. She closed it softly behind her and crossed her arms in front of her.

"All I keep hearing about is how you took out the entire army in one move, about a war coming, and about your father being a dick. Would you mind clarifying for me?" She stated.

Kat opened her mouth to start, but Kakashi interrupted her. "We were losing. They far outnumbered us, the number even greater than Kat had estimated to begin with. To prevent any more deaths or wounded, she used one of her kekka genkai abilities. However, her father survived."

Tsunade's eyes widened, and stared at Kat, "How is that possible?"

Kat shook her head, "I don't know. He said someone showed him how to avoid that attack, and that she was dying to meet me. I don't know what he was talking about. I really don't."

Kakashi interjected again, "Her father let it be known that she was a monster, asking how we could let someone like that into our midsts and help her. Then said that there was a Great War about to begin, and Kat was the one to be our little heroine and prevent it. That was when he mentioned the woman before disappearing with a transport scroll."

Tsunade narrowed her eyes. "Why that little prick. Just because she wasn't some meek little girl he could take advantage of." She slammed her fist into the wall behind her, causing a large dent and Kat to widen her eyes in surprise. "Kat. What is this Great War? Why didn't you tell us this?"

Kat sighed, "Because none of you were supposed to know. I was supposed to prevent it secretly. If word gets out there will be mass chaos, people will be joining sides, prepared to fight. And the death toll will rise. If the shinobi of this village can keep quiet, which I told them they had to. Perhaps it won't be as dire when it approaches."

"Is this war what you always kept evading, saying it wasn't time yet?" Tsunade asked, and Kat hesitated before nodding slightly.

"Mostly. There are still some other things involving my kekka genkai I can't say, along with things about the enemy until then."

"Hokage-Sama," Kiku stated, standing up and looking up to Tsunade. "Do not be upset with my mistress. It is not her choice to deceive you. In keeping quiet she is preventing future losses."

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Yes I know. But it doesn't make me feel much better. What will happen now?"

Kat shook her head, "I don't know. He escaped, and probably informed others that I am here being aided by the Leaf Village, and that Kakashi was the one traveling with me. I don't really know the person he's working with, so I can't estimate what he will do. Except I do know that he's even more heartless than my own father," she said harshly. "He'll kill any who defy him and his plans. So we all need to be careful."

Tsunade nodded, "I will speak to the shinobi who fought today as well, stressing the importance of keeping silent, and tell them we all need to be careful."

"Thank you," Kat almost whispered. "And I'm sorry for dragging your whole village into it."

"You apparently are supposed to prevent a whole war from happening. We're honored to be helping you," she smiled softly before opening the door and paused slightly, "All of the wounded you brought in will make it fine. You can head home." She left and closed the door behind her.

Kat sighed, rubbing her forehead, and Kiku stood up. "I shall take my leave mistress. I suspect you and Kakashi need to talk," She bowed her head to both before she vanished.

Kat looked over to Kakashi, who was sitting on a chair, and looking at her with a tired gaze. She nodded slightly and said, "Kiku is right. It's time for you to know Kakashi." She stepped down from the sill and made her way out of the waiting room, Kakashi standing up and following her. They left the hospital, getting soaked instantly walking through the streets. No one was out, so Kat didn't concern herself with hiding her clothing this time. Not like it mattered anymore. Finally they made it to the apartment complex and up the stairs. Kakashi closed the door behind him as Kat took off her shoes. "Let's change first, I don't want to sit in my soaking wet clothes in here." He nodded in reply and unzipped his vest as he walked towards his bedroom after removing his shoes, she followed but entered her own bedroom. And quickly changed to one of Kakashi's shirts she had in there along with shorts, letting her hair stay down to let it dry. Then she grabbed her box, the items she retrieved and the papers and documents she brought along and brought it out to the living room, setting it all on the coffee table in front of Kakashi, who was already sitting on the couch.

He raised his brow at the items, before looking at Kat. "Are you sure you're able to tell me?"

She nodded and sat down beside him. "I'm not sure exactly where to begin," she hesitated slightly before continuing. "But, I know you remember I said my kekka genkai in my family line only comes every so often, random generations, but I never said why, correct?" He nodded in reply. "It's because someone is only born with the gekka genkai in order to stop a mass destruction of the human population." She said softly. "There is another born, who's sole purpose is to destroy and conquer. Then there is one born out of my line, whose sole purpose is to protect and defeat them."

Kakashi said softly, "Kiku mentioned something about, light and dark. Is this other person like a demon, and you're an angel?"

She said nothing, but grabbed the large book she was reading, and flipped through the pages until she arrived at a certain page, handing the book to Kakashi. He confusedly looked at her before reading. "...and on the day that a spawn of satan is born, so then is born one of God's angels. The demon wishes to destroy the world in the name of it's father, while the angel is sent to stop his rampage and protect the lives of innocents. The demon is already born with it's full power, because it is meant for destruction. The angel must earn hers, for power without necessity would be wasted and abused, and she would become no better than her enemy. The world would fall..."

He paused and looked up at her, whispering, "You're an angel?"

She shook her head, "Not technically, no. In a different part of the book, long ago, an angel was fighting here on earth, when she fell in love with a human. She was almost defeated by the demon, when her lover rushed in to help save her. Without him, she would have died. And her will to fight to save not only him but everyone, along with his strength to help her, was the key in defeating the demon. Love." She smiled a bit. "Corny and cliche, I know. But it can't be helped. Anyways, during the fight, thousands of people died. She was an actual angel on earth, of course people were going to follow her, and she didn't see any reason to hide the fact. After the battle, satan decreed he would one day own every human's soul on earth, leaving no souls to go to heaven. If no souls would enter heaven, then it would slowly die. And satan would rule. Balance must be kept between heaven and hell. I was born with the kekka genkai to protect this balance." She stated, noting Kakashi's wide gaze before continuing. "After that, and after many people dying anyways. God stated that he saw that when the angel's pure power came into play, it was after she was joined by her human lover. He allowed her to stay on earth with him, and if satan sent another to earth to collect souls, one of their descendents would be born with her powers that could not be unlocked fully until they found their own love. It was to be kept secret as well, preventing casualties like her battle Plus fully unlocking it when you truly need it, helps make it more powerful and also helps the family hide."

He drew his gaze to the tiara and bracelets sitting on the table, and set the book down before gently picking them up. He noted the almost ancient style, the metal bands and jewels. "Was this tiara and bracelet hers? These diamond ones?"

Kat nodded in reply, "I don't technically need to wear them. But it's written that it should help me focus when the time came."

"What about this black and red one?"

Kat hesitated before saying, "That was her lovers. And the band meant for who I find. She had enchanted it so her lover would have almost as great power as her, and would be able to help her in battle. The red and black symbol his family line."

Kakashi furrowed his brow. She said he was supposed to ally him, but his family line had different colors. "Kat, you said I was destined to ally you, seven years ago. Does that mean..."

She looked away and nodded slightly, "It is already destined for us to be together. Whether we care for each other now or not. That bracelet is now yours. Though the powers from the bracelet won't work until my own kekka genkai is unlocked."

Kakashi shook his head, "My family colors aren't red and black, Kat. It can't be me."

"The red and black colors symbol the Uchiha line." Kat stated softly. "You were transplanted with the sharingan, and were able to develop it into the mongekyou yourself. That in itself states that at one point in time, you did have an Uchiha in your bloodline, which is rare because they stayed such a close knit clan. The only reason I was able to fix the way it drained chakra and built up chakra around your cornea was because it is in your blood."

"How do you know for sure it's me? How do you know it's not Sauske or Itachi? They're the last two surviving Uchiha's," he protested. His heart hurt at the thought of Kat being with one of them, but he didn't know how she was sure it was him.

"My mother. Though she was a civilian, and was not born with the kekka genkai, she still received something special. She was able to sense future events. Almost like a fortune teller, except she was actually accurate. She stated to me a few years before she passed, "The man you are destined to be with, and the man that will help you in preventing the war will be a spiky, silver haired man with his hiate-ate pulled over his eye, and a mask to hide his imagined shame. You will know, your body will tell you when you know him." I didn't really get what she meant at first until, well for one, how we pretty much jumped each other on the second day of knowing each other," she smiled slightly. Before contuing sadly. "Thing is, according to these documents. The sharingan was important. Though you have the blood you were born without it, hence why Obito died and you recieved his."

"You mean..."

Kat nodded glumly, "The reason why your friend died, and the reason whoever died for you to release the mongekyou, all happened because of this."

He stared at her, before looking slowly down at his hands at the bright red and black bracelet he was holding. He set down the bracelet and stood up, walking away to the patio door and looking outside, saying nothing.

Kat sighed, "I didn't know Kakashi, until I read the documents. I healed your sharingan seven years ago because I knew if I didn't you would have gone blind within five years. Not that you needed the sharingan or to be part of the Uchiha line. I was just as shocked as you were when I just read everything."

Kakashi flatly said, "I lost my whole team. You want to know how I obtained the mongekyou? You remember the girl Rin I mentioned? She threw herself in front of my chidori, trying to kill herself, because she was forced to become the jinchuriki of the three tails, and was going to be let loose on Konoha. She succeeded obviously, and the mongekyou unlocked. Obito died, saving me. And his last words were to protect Rin. Yet I'm the one that killed her, so now you're telling me all this happened because of you?" He said the last part coldly, finally glancing at her.

She looked away, unable to stand the pain in his eyes. "Kakashi, I'm sorry. I didn't know, it's not like I organized all of this."

"How do I even know the things I feel for you are even real, or is it just part of this whole destinty shit? I lost all those I ever cared about most just because I'm supposed to help you. How the hell is that supposed to make me feel Kat?" he snapped before yanking the patio door open and leaping onto the roof and running away.

"Kakashi, wait!" Kat yelled, jumping up and running onto the patio in the rain, and watched him run off into the thick rain. She sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, tears forming in her eyes. Perhaps it wasn't time, and Kiku was wrong. If it wasn't time, he could distance himself away and hold his heart back. Then her kekka genkai would never unlock, and they would lose. She felt awful. When she read the documents detailing the one that was supposed to help, being an Uchiha and needing the sharingan, was when she realized that was why his friends died. It was because of her. She didn't want to tell him, but he needed to know. She didn't know how long she stood there, staring at where Kakashi ran off and tears rolling down her face when two figures dropped down beside her. She jerked in surprise seeing Naruto and Sauske there.

They both immediately narrowed their eyes, seeing Kat's blood shot eyes from crying, and taking in her soaked appearance. "Kat, is everything alright? Where's Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked in a hard voice, and she shook her head. "Kat, is this about what happened earlier today, finding out about the war and everything? Is he mad about that?" Naruto asked a little softer.

Kat took a shaky breath and sighed, "I can't tell you exactly. But, Kiku said Kakashi was ready to know everything. His future is...interlocked with mine. It is destiny, he is supposed to know first before the rest. Yet when he found out the reason his old team members died was to prepare him for this upcoming war, he blamed me and ran off." She sniffed, blinking quickly feeling tears threaten.

Sauske raised a brow, "Did you directly interfere in any way?"

She shook her head, wrapping her arms tighter around her. "I didn't even know who's future would be interlocked with mine until I was 14. Years after what had happened with him and his team."

"Then it's not your fault," Naruto stoutly said, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. It was hot and humid still even during the rain, so she wasn't chilled. She was just soaked. "Everything happens for a reason, right?" She nodded and he said, "Kakashi-Sensei just has always blamed himself for what happened. We know the basics. He usually goes to their graves every day which is how we found out, but I don't think he has since he met you. Now that he found out it wasn't his fault at all, that nothing he could have done could have prevented it, it's probably just hit him hard." They jerked their gazes to Sauske, when he immediately jumped to the roof and sped off.

Kat wiped her eyes, useless with the rain, "Where is he going?"

"Probably to confront Kakashi-Sensei about being an ass," Naruto thought to himself, before shaking his head and saying out loud. "Who knows, maybe he has to go."

She frowned, "There is a bathroom in this place."

He chuckled, "Have you seen his bathroom at home? It's pratically the size of the bedrooms and the bathroom here combined. I'd rather use that bathroom too." She smiled slightly and looked back to where Kakashi had ran off, and Naruto gently tugged on her to get her to go inside. "How long were you standing there?" he asked and she shrugged, looking at the clock.

"I don't know, it looks like it was over an hour," she softly said.

"Why don't you go change? I can make us some ramen!" he said happily with a wide smile, and she smiled a bit before going into her bedroom, gathering up some items he didn't notice on the coffee table before hand and closing the door. Immediately he let his smile die and he glared out the patio door. He would have gone after Kakashi-Sensei himself if he didn't see how much Kat needed a friend right now. He didn't think Sauske would confront him but he knew he felt a special bond with Kat, especially after finding out she was left alone with no one just like him, then reuniting him with his clan's summoning animals. He took off his wet jacket and started some ramen cooking and coffee, though he wasn't fond of drinking it. He knew Kat liked it, and then looked up when Kat came out of her room with a towel.

She wrinkled her nose, handing him the towel to dry off with, "I thought you were kidding about the ramen."

He chuckled, "I never joke about ramen," and dried his hair. She sat down at the dining room table, shoulders slumped and he sat next to her as the water boiled. "He'll come around Kat. You know I should get Sakura in here, I'm sure she'd be much better with girl talk," he made a face at the thought and caused her to lightly laugh.

"What, you don't want to talk about Kakashi's assets and the man stuff he does that's so annoying," she joked with a small smile, and his grin widened and he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'd rather not if it's all the same to you. Though I'll listen and try to control my gag reflex while you talk if it's that important."

She kept the smile on her face and shook her head, "I'll spare you."

"Oh thank you," he sighed, and winked at her as he got up to prep the ramen, and stood by the counter in silence until it was done in their cups and brought her a cup with chopsticks, along with a cup of coffee.

"Thank you," Kat softly said and sipped her coffee, not really touching the ramen. He didn't push, she was probably too upset to eat.

After he ate at least, and she finished her coffee, he asked with a smile, "You want to watch tv? Wait, does this tv even work in here? I don't think I've ever seen Kakashi use it." He walked over and poked it like it was broken, before turning it on and turning the volume up seeing it was completely low.

"I used it once for the news when I first got here, so unless it broke within the last few weeks it should work," she replied, sitting on the couch while he put on a movie. He sat next to her, watching her out of the corner of his eye. When he saw her unfocused gaze and tears begin to rise, he slid closer and wrapped his arms around her to support her as she stared silently at the TV while tears rolled down her cheeks. "Sauske better hurry his ass up," he thought to himself.

* * *

Kakashi didn't bother looking up when he felt Sauske land down next to him. He didn't know what he wanted, probably something about the battle and he didn't want to talk about that now. Then he was punched hard in the face, making him sprawl back from the gravesite he was sitting at.

"What the hell?" He snapped, sitting up and rubbing his cheek until he saw the look in his eyes. He was mad at him for something. "Whatever you're mad at me for, can't it wait?" Kakashi sighed, turning to ignore him, but this time Sauske kicked him, making him sprawl out in the mud this time.

"What is this about, Sauske?" Kakashi narrowed his eyes at him, standing up.

"You're really going to throw all of the blame on Kat's shoulders, when at that time she was barely four years old, Kakashi?" Sauske growled, standing over him, the rain slicking his hair flat.

Kakashi growled back, "She told you?"

"Not everything," he shook his head. "Just that what happened to you in the past is because it was meant to be, and you blamed her for it before running off. Naruto and I just came across her standing in the rain, staring in this direction with red eyes. It was obvious she was crying, even in this downpour."

Kakashi stared back to the gravesite he was sitting at. He felt bad for throwing that in her face and blaming her, then saying his feelings weren't real because of it. He saw the hurt look on her face before he ran off. He didn't think she'd be standing in the rain waiting for him. "This is none of your concern," he finally said, not looking at him. "Don't you two have anything better to do than meddle in this?" Sauske threw another punch and Kakashi blocked it, snapping, "Don't hit me again, why do you even care? I thought you didn't give a shit about anything anyways."

Sauske snapped back, "She's been through even worse than I have, everything that wasn't her choosing. Then she finally finds happiness with a loser like you and you throw it all back in her face." He swiped his leg forward, trying to trip him, and Kakashi lept over it. Immediately Sauske threw another punch, clocking him in the face again and Kakashi fell back.

He sat up, growling, "Leave this alone Sauske. She's a big girl and can handle it on her own."

Sauske stalked closer, "She's been handling everything on her own her entire life. Then she opens up to you and tells you the truth and you run. Are you that scared of committment Kakashi? How does it feel to know that Naruto is there right now, comforting the crying woman you just cast aside?"

Kakashi felt his heart drop, but instead glared at Sauske. "This is neither of your guys' business. Leave." Sauske shook his head, kicking at him and Kakashi dived back. "Leave," he said again. But instead Sauske punched him in the gut, causing him to lose his breath a bit.

"Not until you realize what an ass you're being. She didn't even know who was 'destined to help her' until she was 14. You were over 20 at that time. How the hell could any of this be her fault? Are you destined to get married? Is that what this whole problem is? Oh how horrible it is to be destined to be in love and get married to a woman you already have feelings for." Sauske sarcastically replied, punching him hard the face again when Kakashi paused and looked at him with a shocked expression. "I'm not blind Kakashi. You're already practically in love with her. Get off your high horse and out of your fucking head. Unless you want Genma to take your place, I'm sure he'd love to," he smirked, looking at Kakashi laying on the ground, a black ring beginning to form around his exposed eye. Kakashi's gaze narrowed at the mention of Genma, and swung his leg at Sauske, attempting to trip him. Sauske lept slightly, and kicked at his face, causing him to fall back.

Kakashi felt blood in his mouth and glared at Sauske, "You think beating me up is going to change anything?"

"No. You just deserve it," Sauske said, before stepping back. "You better think long and hard about tossing blame in Kat's face. And I'm suspecting, tossing any feelings back in her face as well." He turned and stalked off.

Kakashi watched him go, lowering his mask a bit and spitting out blood from where his teeth cut his cheek, before looking back to the gravesite he was sprawled on and tugged the mask back up. His face was aching, and his legs hurt slightly from the hard kicks Sauske did to them. He hated to admit it, but Sauske was right. He should probably apologize to Kat. He lived with the pain so long, blaming himself for what happened. Then when it was revealed nothing could have saved them, all because he was supposed to be allying her in something he really had no part in, he lost it. Was it because of the commitment thing like Sauske said too? He didn't think Kat told them that, and from what Sauske said it sounded like he had no idea either. Just assumed it the way Kakashi had ran off. He even said that he was practically in love with her...was he right? Kakashi slowly admitted to himself he thought he was, destiny didn't have any part of that. She didn't push herself or any feelings on him, nor mentioned any feelings she had for him. She just let things go as they came. Immediately he remembered Sauske saying, "How does it feel to know that Naruto is there right now, comforting the crying woman you just cast aside?" He narrowed his eyes and stood up, running for home.

* * *

He landed silently on the patio deck, the rain had washed away the blood on his face, but the bruises lingered. He looked inside, but paused before entering. Kat was crying on the couch, and Naruto had his arms wrapped around her. He was facing away from him, so he couldn't see the look on his face. He felt his chest ache at the scene, and quietly opened the door. Naruto looked towards him, and Kakashi finally saw what was on his face. Hard, cold anger. Kat glanced up and saw him and quickly wiped her cheeks. She looked closer and her eyes widened, "Kakashi, what happened to your face?"

Naruto smirked at Kakashi, but said nothing. Kakashi shrugged then looked at Naruto. "Leave."

Naruto shook his head, "Why should I Kakashi-Sensei? Are you going to start insulting her next before running off?"

He narrowed his eyes at Naruto, "I said leave. Now."

Naruto stood up and stood in front of Kat, saying nothing. "Naruto," she said softly and he shook his head slightly without speaking.

Kakashi sighed, "Fine. I'm not here to insult or blame her. I'm here to apologize. Now leave Naruto. Your little knight in shining armor attitude you can take with as you walk out my door."

"Knight in shining armor my ass, Sensei. This is what friends do. Just because you throw a jealous fit every time a man comes near her doesn't mean we're all trying to get her pants," Naruto snapped. Kat raised her brow at Naruto, not realizing he could actually put together a sentence like that. He seemed too innocent.

"Leave." was all Kakashi repeated, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto sighed and looked down at Kat, who nodded slightly with a small smile, and he said softly. "My house may be a mess, but Hinata's been helping me with it. You're welcome to stay at my place if needed, and Hinata would let you stay at hers as well if it comes down to it." He looked to Kakashi and smirked at the swelling bruises on his face, even his swollen jaw visible under his mask, before laying a hand on Kat's shoulder and squeezing before walking out. He slammed the door behind him, not noticing Kakashi's even more furious glare at the offer.

Kat looked up to Kakashi and immediately he snapped at her, "You are NOT staying at Naruto's."

She raised a brow before answering calmly, "I never said I was going to."

"You are NOT staying at Hinata's either, or any one else's," he snapped again.

"And why is that?" Kat asked. He obviously didn't listen when she said nothing to Naruto's offer. Plus his jealousy could come to her advantage.

"Because you are staying here," he growled. He had gotten so used to her being there every morning, just the thought of her staying at someone else's because of him cut him. Especially any man's house.

"Why? So I can heal your face? Which by the way, what happened?" Kat asked, honestly curious.

"No. Not so you can heal my face. I don't give a damn. You're staying here because I said so," he flatly said.

She raised her brow again, "Oh. Because you say so, hm? You know that's not really a reason. Nor did you answer my question."

He stalked over, not caring he was still dripping water on the floor and grabbed her hand, yanking her into his arms and kissed her hard with his covered lips. She paused before tugging her head away, growling. "You're still not giving me any reason to stay Kakashi."

He stared down at her with narrowed eyes, "You're staying because I was being an ass and I was wrong."

She looked up at him, yanking his hitai-ate off and tugging down his mask, gasping at the sight. The bruise around his exposed eye traveled down to his upper cheek, almost black. His nose had bled slightly, he had a bruise on his other cheek, and one side of his jaw was extremely swollen. His lip was split and it looked like blood had dried on it under the mask. "Are you only admitting it because it looks like someone kicked your ass?" She muttered, placing her hand on his swollen jaw and began to heal it.

He grabbed her wrist and yanked it down, "No. I was considering it before. But the person decided I deserved it," he growled.

Kat instantly smiled to herself, finally realizing where Sauske went. He went to find Kakashi and beat some sense into him. She never knew Sauske had a soft side, it was actually pretty sweet. Instead, she glowered at him, "Yea but your apology was crap. All you did was admit you were an ass, but declared that I'm staying anyways."

Kakashi took a deep breath, calming himself. She was right. He just barged in and started ordering her around. "Kat," he said softly, "I am an ass. I'm sorry. You were right, it wasn't your fault. It just affected me hard. I always blamed myself, thinking of the things I could have done different. Yet, no matter what, I couldn't have prevented their deaths. They were everything to me. Then here you are. You lost everything, but you're stronger than I am. Kat. I'm not ordering you to stay. I'm asking you," he paused and held her closely again, "Please stay. Don't leave."

She let him hug her before saying softly, "You really need to get over your jealousy with Naruto. He's with Hinata. I saw the death glare you gave him on the way out." She gently slid her arms around him, and he sighed with relief that she wasn't rejecting him.

"I'll remember to later," was all he said, holding her tighter.

"And you need to apologize to Sauske," Kat said, smirking a bit when his grip loosened and he stared at her.

"What? Why?"

"Your hard head probably damaged his knuckles, the poor man," she chuckled and he gently smiled in response.

"You're right, I should apologize to him. I admit I wasn't the nicest. Then again, neither was he," he mumbled and she smiled a bit.

She layed a hand on his jaw again, pushing light chakra into it to lower the swelling and help heal the cuts on the inside of his mouth, and trailed her hand up to his swollen, bruised eye. "I've seen you two fight before, how is it he got you in the face so much, almost like a regular civilian fight. It looks more like he just punched the crap out of you without either of you bothering to really try. I admit though, I am very tempted to leave it. You did sort of deserve it."

Kakashi scowled at that as she healed him. "That's pretty much what happened," he muttered as Kat trailed her hand to his other bruised cheek and his split lip.

"Sauske meant well, I didn't know he was going to go find you," Kat said softly. "I'm actually surprised, I didn't think he was that protective of his friends."

Kakashi shook his head a bit as she finished, not letting go of her, "He's not usually. Just you and him, you two have a lot alike in your pasts. He feels a sort of bond with you in that way. You and him both lost everything because of a family member. Yet there your paths diverge, he had friends he'd push away until he left on his own, while you had no one even though you wanted to. Then you find happiness with a 'loser' like me and I tossed it aside, and he got a little angry. He just wants you happy." He felt a stab of jealousy at admitting that before pushing it away. Sauske hadn't once shown any interest in Kat, and he doubted he would now.

She layed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat and said nothing to that, instead asked softly, "Are you going to run again? I don't know if it was time to tell you after all..."

"No, I'm not going to run. Was that something you had to wait for, to be sure I wouldn't run?" She nodded slightly, and he sighed to himself, he really did make a mess of it then. "I'm sorry. I didn't run because of anything dealing with feelings and my part."

"I know," she said, lifting her head and withdrawing slowly, walking over to the coffee keeping warm on it's warmer. "Why don't you go change quick, you're dripping on our nice carpet."

He looked down and quickly stepped off of it, almost smiling to himself as he went into his room to change. He expected her to be more furious, or at least a fight like most women. Then again, she definitely wasn't like most women he had met. He changed and came back out, seeing Kat sitting on the couch with a cup of coffee for him on the coffee table. He noticed the coffee table was cleared, and wondered if she had left it there for Naruto to see. Probably not, as he didn't even know what items she had until she showed him. He sat down beside her, picking up his coffee and taking a sip before asking, "Did you want to go out to eat tonight?"

She shrugged, "It's almost time for supper, it's been a long day. Why not? I'm sure the guys are wondering how I'm doing. And you do still need to apologize," she added the last part dryly, watching him drink his coffee.

He smiled a bit, eye creasing and replied, "Oh yes, of course."

She scowled before smiling sweetly, "If you don't apologize I'll sleep in my own bed tonight."

His eye widened, "You wouldn't."

"Mm, watch me," she said, raising a brow at him awaiting his answer.

"Fine," he muttered, finishing his coffee quickly.

She chuckled, "I remember you once said you've never spent the night with a woman before. Now you can't stand spending one night alone?"

He shrugged, sliding an arm around her, "Perhaps. It's not a real threat though. I'll just come join you in your bed then."

"Even if I lock the door?"

"You're forgetting that locked doors don't really work against me, Kat," he smiled when she laughed a little.

"Ah that's right. Locked doors against a big, tough shinobi like you won't work," she winked, standing up and grabbing his empty mug and her old one off the small table.

He grabbed her hand and softly said, "We're okay right? I'd like to talk more about everything, and I won't run again."

She squeezed it gently and smiled before withdrawing her hand and taking the empty mugs into the kitchen, "Yes. We're alright. I understood from the start why you reacted the way you did. I was never mad at you. Though I won't lie I'm a little upset it took Sauske to get you to come back and apologize."

He frowned, "I was already going to before he showed up."

"Did you tell him that before he started using your face as a punching bag or any time during?"

"No," he muttered.

She shook her head with a small smile, before putting on her sandals. She had dressed earlier in a baggy tank top and shorts when she changed to get dry. She slipped on her jacket, as Kakashi stood up and joined her at the door. He ran his gaze down her before jerking up her hood wordlessly and opening the door for her. She rolled her eyes and exited the door and Kakashi closed it behind them as they made their way downstairs.

* * *

They walked together along the sidewalk in the rain, Kakashi with his hands in his pockets with his slumped posture, and Kat with her hands in her jacket pockets, looking around with a small smile at the rain. She admitted she was sick of the rain, it had been raining for almost a week straight, but it was always her favorite type of weather.

Kakashi glanced down at her and smiled to himself. Her eyes were darting around with pleasure at the rain. She seemed like the woman that would be dancing in it if she had the time. She glanced up at him and saw him looking at her and smiled in return. "So where are we going to eat?" She asked, looking around.

He shrugged, "Somewhere cheap that's not ramen."

She chuckled, "Sounds good to me." He looked around where they were walking, seeing they were in the open diner area, and ducked under a cloth entering one that served sushi. She followed and they stood at the counter and ordered before sitting at a small table near the counter. This particular food stand wasn't very busy, so it was quiet. As they waited Kat took off her wet jacket, hanging it on the back of the chair, before fiddling with the sauces sitting on the table. "So, this morning, before we got called to the Hokage's office. You mentioned you had to talk to me about something? I just remembered it now."

Confused, he stared at her until he remembered that morning. How he had decided he was going to ask her to be in a real relationship. He almost slapped his forehead with his forgetfulness. He remembered how he felt after finding out he was destined to help her and love and everything and he ran from it, yet at the same time completely forgot that that morning he was ready to take the next step. "Oh, uh, right," he smiled, eye creasing. "Well, you see Kat, um..."

"Ah, Kakashi. What are you doing out on this glorious evening?" Kakashi and Kat jerked their gazes to a tall man in a green jumpsuit with a bowl cut. Kat raised her brow, looking at Kakashi, her immediate thought that this guy looked like the Lee that she was introduced to earlier. "Oh, my. Is this the beautiful young woman that I heard was living with you?" He winked before announcing, "My name is Might Guy."

Kat smiled a bit, remembering Lee's declaration that "Guy-Sensei" was the greatest shinobi ever. "Oh, I've heard of you. It's nice to meet you, I'm Kat."

"Oh Kakashi was talking about me, was he?" He grinned, showing even, white teeth. "Perhaps had to tell about my amazing abilities of me and my young pupil Rock Lee. Is that right Kakashi?"

Kakashi was staring off to the side, when he heard his name he glanced over, "Hm? Did you say something?"

Guy laughed, "Oh don't be such a poor sport Kakashi. After all, my dear Kat. I'm in the lead with 51 wins, while Kakashi has 49 losses."

"Oh?" Kat said, glancing at Kakashi again and noticing his exasperated look as he tried to ignore him.

"Yes. You see we are enemies in competition. After all, we've been..." Guy continued and Kat started to tune him out. He seemed nice but sort of obsessed with ego boosting himself a lot. She caught Kakashi's glance and tilted her head towards Guy, hoping he got the message.

Kakashi looked up and flatly stated, "You know you're interrupting. Don't you have Lee to go train or a marathon to go run?" At that moment their food arrived, but they were too busy staring at Guy to eat.

Guy chuckled, "Oh, I'm sorry. Am I interrupting your, ahem, date?" He grinned hoping to rile Kakashi up, but Kakashi shrugged.

"Maybe you are. You wouldn't want to intrude, now would you?"

Guy's jaw dropped, "You are on a date? Kakashi Hatake is on a date?!" He yelled loudly, causing people to poke their heads in or to stop at stare at the commotion.

Kat stared wide eyed at Guy too, sweat dropping. "Oh, this guy can't be serious," she thought to herself, looking back to Kakashi. Who looked all too happy to kick him out of the small area.

Finally Guy grinned widely, "Well, well Kakashi. Looks like you finally met your match. I am happy for you. I wouldn't want to intrude on the lovely couple. So long!" He rushed off and Kat breathed a sigh of relief.

Kakashi stared at where he left before sighing as well. "Sorry about that, he's a little..."

"He's exactly like Lee in every single way. It's scary," Kat laughed out loud. "I've never seen anything like it."

He smiled a bit and rubbed the back of his head, "Yea, it's definitely unusual." He picked up his chopsticks and began eating, and Kat followed suit.

She mentioned again, "So, since we got interrupted twice just on this one subject. I'm guessing this is important?"

He smiled a bit sheepishly under his mask before saying, "I don't know if this is the right place to discuss it."

She smirked, "Is it about sex?" She said it loud enough that people nearby overheard, and Kakashi choked slightly, coughing on the bite he had in his mouth.

"Um, no," was all he replied, taking a drink of the water he got before eating again.

Kat rolled her eyes, taking another bite and saw an orange figure enter under the overhang. "Kat!" Naruto said happily, Hinata standing beside him with a smile in her direction. "Are you feeling better?" He glanced at Kakashi, noting she had healed his face and frowned. "Why'd you heal his face? He deserved it."

Kakashi glared at him and Kat stiffled a small laugh before saying quietly, "Kakashi. Don't you have something to say to Naruto?"

"What? I thought it was only Sauske that I had to..." She narrowed his eyes slightly at him before he sighed, looking to Naruto. "I'm sorry Naruto. What I said was uncalled for, to her and to you when you left. I apologized and she forgave me, before she healed my face. She said she was tempted to let it stay," he mumbled.

Kat smiled and looked at Naruto, smile growing wider as he stared in shock at Kakashi, "Wow, you apologized? To me? I don't think that's ever happened before!"

Kakashi grumbled, "I never had to before."

"Are you kidding? I can count the number of times you..."

"Um, Naruto, I think he means because of Kat," Hinata interjected, and Kat smiled at her, which she returned.

"Oh, right," Naruto rubbed the back of his head and laughed a bit, Kakashi still glowering about having to apologize. "Well, Kakashi-Sensei. I'm glad you came to your senses, I just saw you here and wanted to stop by and see how you were doing. We're off to Ichiraku." He replied happily, and Kat sighed a bit.

"Hinata, you're going to get sick of ramen sooner or later. You better expand his taste of food," she laughed.

Hinata smiled, "I-I don't mind."

"Famous last words," Kat said, shaking her head. "Have fun you two," she sent them a wink as they left, waving. Kat glanced at Kakashi, who was still grumbling to himself about having to apologize. She slipped her sandal off and ran it up his inner leg, causing his eye to widen and glance up at her.

"That was very nice of you Kakashi," she smiled sweetly, sliding her foot to his inner thigh and causing him to noticibly catch his breath before she lowered it, putting her sandal back on and eating again.

"That wasn't funny," Kakashi said softly, darting his gaze around.

"Oh please, your spandex clad friend already announced you were on a date. Me groping you isn't going to cause any harm," she chuckled, finally taking her last bite. She noticed Kakashi had finished first as usual. He really had perfected the speed eating with his mask on. She sighed and leaned back, watching it rain with a small smile on her face.

Kakashi stood up, taking her hand and grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair, handing it to her. "Come on, I suppose we'd better go find Sauske so I can...apologize," he said the last part like it was torture, and she rolled her eyes.

"It's not the end of the world. In this weather I'm sure he's home, do you know which one? I remember Sakura once said he had two homes?"

Kakashi nodded, "He owns his family's old home in the compound, and then the smaller one here in town."

"Does he actually stay in the compound?" Kat asked, zipping up her jacket and frowning when Kakashi yanked the hood up again. "It seems like it'd have a lot of bad memories..." she trailed off, not sure how to put it.

He shrugged as they made their way into the rain, seeing it was starting to get dimmer outside as it was getting dark. "You're right. He never stays in the one in the compound. After all, his family did die in that same house. However he never mentions anything about it to anyone. Plus the one in town is more convienent of course, no matter who you are."

Kat nodded in agreement, thinking about Sauske. "Poor guy," she thought to herself. She couldn't even stand seeing her own home village where everyone she knew had died. Sauske still owned the place where he saw his whole clan murdered. It was amazing he was still sane.

They walked in silence until they approached Sauske's house, and Kat knocked on the door. After a moment the door opened, revealing a shirtless Sauske, with low riding pajama bottoms and bare feet. He raised a brow, confused, and Kat elbowed Kakashi, clearing her throat.

Kakashi glared down at her before looking up at Sauske, "Um. I just wanted to...apologize." Sauske didn't say anything, but opened the door wider and stepped back, inviting them in from the rain. They stepped in, and Kat tossed her hood back immediately while Kakashi shook his head a bit to rid himself of the excess water. Sauske led the way into the living room, where he propped up on one of the couches arm rests, arms crossed. Kat nudged Kakashi forward earning her another scowl from him while she stood off to the side between the two. "You were right Sauske. I'm sorry I was such an ass about it to you. You were also right that I deserved what you did. Kat only healed my face after I apologized to her, otherwise she said she was tempted to leave it that way." Sauske raised a brow and glanced at Kat before looking back to Kakashi. "I shouldn't have blown you off. You were caring and looking out for a friend, who I had hurt," Kakashi finally ended, murming.

Sauske nodded, and Kat smiled at Sauske. She stepped closer and gave him a tight hug. She felt him stiffen in surprise and she leaned back, giving him a soft kiss on the cheek before letting go and saying softly. "Thank you, Sauske. If you ever need anything, I'll be here for you too." She smiled a bit, seeing almost a ghost of a smile flash across his face before he nodded again.

"Thank you," he softly said, glancing up at Kakashi and seeing a jealous look on his face and smirking. "What's the matter? Afraid I'm going to steal your girlfriend Kakashi?"

Kakashi shook his head with a wide, almost innocent smile obvious behind his mask, "Of course not. I hug half naked women all the time. It's only fair she hugs half naked men."

Kat rolled her eyes, looking back at Kakashi. "Like who do you hug? Nami?" She grinned as he stared at her and a flush appeared on his exposed cheek, while Sauske actually full out smiled. Apparently Sauske remembered Nami too. She ended up laughing, shaking her head, "Well Sauske, it looks like you were about to get into bed or you have some company, we'll get out of your hair." She winked and pulled her hood up, Kakashi still pouting. "Perhaps we could all train tomorrow. I didn't think to ask Naruto, he was busy with Hinata and ramen. I'd like to see how well you and Houou fight together." She smiled before pushing Kakashi out the door, waving as they walked off into the night.

Sauske watched them leave before closing the door softly. He walked back to his bedroom where he was when he heard the knock on the door and laid down, arms crossed behind his head, staring at the ceiling. His thoughts drifted to Kat and Kakashi. He knew Kakashi, he never would have apologized to him without Kat. Then again, he beat the hell out of Kakashi, he should have been the one to apologize. So it surprised him that they showed up at his door for that reason alone. He could tell Kakashi's apology was honest though, it wasn't something Kat told him what to say. Her hug sure surprised him though. He couldn't remember the last time someone other than Sakura or Naruto hugged him. But it was the kiss on the cheek that shocked him the most. Hell, like Kakashi said, he was half naked, and Kat acted like it was no big deal. She wasn't coming onto him though, it was pure friendliness. He'd never had a kiss like that. Where a friend was so close they could peck on the cheek and not think anything more of it. Women always wanted more than that it seemed. Then again, Kat was different than other women. He sighed a bit, remembering her saying he had company. He hadn't had company in, what was it? Months. Women always wanted more. That was one thing him and Kakashi always had in common. No commitment. Yet now he saw Kakashi slowly getting entangled with her and he seemed so, well, happy. Maybe he should start looking for an actual relationship. After all, Kat was already taken, and it was written all over Kakashi's face anytime a man was near, especially him. He chuckled at the thought, before yawning and closing his eyes.

* * *

Kakashi didn't say a word as they walked through the rain back to his apartment, and Kat sighed, saying nothing. His jealousy once again got the better of him. Thinking back, it probably wasn't the best idea to kiss Sauske's cheek as a thank you, but she didn't even think of Kakashi's jealousy nor of the fact he was shirtless. She smiled a bit to herself, she was a woman, so she had to admit, he was definitely attractive. She didn't find him sexually attractive like she did Kakashi of course, she didn't want to jump Sauske. But he was a great looking man, she was surpised he was single. If he was single that is. She was tempted to ask Kakashi but he'd probably assume she was asking for her own personal gain. He was ignoring her as they passed the park, so she rolled her eyes and headed off for the swings, splashing in the puddles as she walked.

Kakashi glanced up at Kat, when he realized she wasn't there. He widened his eye, looking around, until he saw her on the playground. He watched as she smiled to herself as she splashed in the large puddles, heading to the swings. She probably thought he wanted to be alone. He knew his emotions had gotten the better of him again. He never thought he was the jealous type. Hell, he never was. Perhaps it was because all of the women he knew he didn't really care for and wasn't worried about losing them. He followed her as she bypassed the swings, leaping up and grabbing the high pole across the swing set holding the swings up. She pulled her legs up so she was hanging upside down, and looked at him when she saw him come into her line of view.

He raised a brow, "That's slippery, you're going to fall."

She stuck her tongue out and hooked her legs on the bar, slowly letting go and letting her arms dangle. She smirked at him until sure enough, she slipped. He jumped forward and caught her before she landed, and surprised him when she started laughing, "Nice catch. Next I'll fall out of a tree and see how good your reflexes are there."

He smirked, "Maybe I should have let you fall in the mud to teach you a lesson."

"You wouldn't do that," she said innocently, staring wide eyed up at him. He watched as the rain splashed on her upturned face, catching in her long lashes and trailing down her cheeks. He leaned down and kissed her, not caring if anyone saw them or walked past. He felt her smile under his mask covered kiss and she slid her arms around his neck, one of his arms hooked under her legs and the other behind her back. He withdrew after a moment and she breathlessly smiled at him in pleasure.

"Kat, the thing I was meaning to ask you before the battle, and the thing that kept getting interrupted back at the diner, was just this. I was wondering, um, if you wanted to, uh, date." He finally stuttered out.

Kat's pleasured smile melted into a warm smile, "You mean an actual relationship that everyone will know about and not care what they think?" He nodded and she chuckled, leaning up and giving him a quick peck, "Of course I will. Are you going to be fine with that though? I understand your need for privacy." He let her legs down and hugged her before letting her go, tugging her hood higher to cover more of her face and she smirked, "This public dating thing isn't just so it'll send a message to other men to back off without you having to glare at them, is it?"

"Perhaps, do you think it'll work?" He nonchalantly said, taking her hand and walking back towards the sidewalk to head for home. Instead of letting go or tugging away, he kept a firm grip on her hand, shoving the other one into his pocket. She smiled a bit to herself, shoving her other hand into her pocket as well. She watched as now they received shocked stares from people, instead of just curious ones for her being a stranger. Kakashi leaned down a bit and said softly, "As far as anyone knows, I've never actually been in a relationship, so you can imagine their shock."

Kat laughed a bit, "I know that, and I admit I'm a bit shocked." They made their way without any interruptions back to his place, stepping into the complex and shaking the water off before heading upstairs. They entered the dark apartment, and Kat kicked off her sandals before flipping on the light, and took off her wet jacket. Kakashi shook his head, sending water spraying before taking off his vest and shirt, walking back to his bedroom to change. Kat started some coffee before changing as well, coming back out with her Icha Icha book and sat on the couch reading.

Kakashi came out a few moments later, and smiled a bit, seeing her curled up on the couch with her book while he smelled the fresh coffee brewing. She glanced up and shot him a smile, hearing him come out, before immersing herself again into her book. He studied her a bit and noticed the circles under her eyes, and the tired look on her face. She was probably still exhausted. He didn't blame her, he was still tired as well. They had only one day of rest before the battle, then the emotional stress didn't help. He was surprised she wasn't dead on her feet. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a couple mugs, the chipped red one that was his favorite and the blue one she had begun to use regularly. He rummaged through the cupboards and found some crackers and chips she had picked out and set them on the counter, figuring they could snack and sip their coffee while they read. He glanced back to Kat when the coffee beeped, and paused. She was already sleeping. He walked back to the living room and stood looking down at her, seeing her head bowed and the book tell tale sign of her sleeping was the steady, deep breathing. He sighed a bit with a smile, and gently pulled the book out of her hand, and slid his arms under her, lifting her and carrying her to his bed and tucked her in gently. She murmured something that sounded like, "Thanks," before ungracefully shoving her head below her pillow and yanking the covers higher. Chuckling, he silently went back into the kitchen, putting the snacks away and turning the coffee off, though pouring himself a cup.

His mind drifted to their conversation earlier, about her history and the books she had. She said it was time for him to know, so she wasn't hiding anything anymore. "It couldn't hurt to read through them a bit," he thought to himself. Perhaps it could help him understand more about "his part" in this whole war. He placed his mug of coffee on the dining table, before silently entering her room, seeing the books she had placed neatly on top of her dresser. He took the journal and the larger book she showed him earlier back to the table, and gently opened the old, delicate book. He flipped through until he found the section about the Uchiha's, curious as to why the Sharingan was so important. He scanned the pages, sipping his coffee and noting they weren't "technically" called the Uchiha's back then, they had a different name, but it was the same blood and blood line trait. His eye froze however, when he reached a section outlining the first Uchiha's help to the Angel. "...because of her unique abilities, his Sharingan could not work against her, hence he could not copy her and one day teach others of her talents, perhaps causing even more fighting and war. However after the pact was made, and the enchanted jewelery given, only then did his full powers unlock, and using the Sharingan, was able to copy her techniques in order to help her in battle. For only at that time was it known that he would be faithful to her and her abilities, and not use them for evil."

"Hm," he thought, drifting to when him and Kat sparred. That must be why he wasn't able to use his Sharingan on her, no matter how hard he tried. It also made sense that was why she had to be connected to an Uchiha, because only the Sharingan could copy techniques, and if she's fighting an apparent demon she needs the best fighter by her side. Who else but someone that can copy her moves exactly? That didn't really explain why no one could sense her. Perhaps it was so she was harder to find? He flipped through the book, scanning over the pages and noting nothing of interest. The thing was, all shinobi could sense at least living animals, chakra was in everything, it's part of the life essence, yet only shinobi are able to harness the power and weild it. When it came to Kat it was like she didn't even exist. He took a sip of his coffee and wrinkled his nose a bit seeing that it was already cold and sighed, flipping to the end of the book. It didn't say anything about not being able to sense her. He eyed the journal and gently picked up the worn book.

He opened the cover to see familiar handwriting. This was Kat's handwriting. Confused, he scanned the date on the page, it was hundreds of years ago. He rubbed his fingertips gently on the old pages and noted the texture of old paper, and the way the ink was faded. Flashing back, he remembered her saying that her powers were "re-incarnated" when it was time for the angel to appear, but perhaps the angel herself was reincarnated? It would make sense, considering how crazy this whole situation was becoming. At this point if her trusty steed was a rampaging tiger while she swung a flaming sword, he wouldn't blink an eye. Oh, nevermind, that's basically what she did have, no wonder he wasn't freaked out that much. He almost chuckled to himself and flipped gently through the pages. Again, he didn't notice anything about masking chakra, though he did notice with a small smile that her parents loved and supported her through the trial. Finally he closed the journal, and picked it up along with the book and placed it back on her dresser. He put his mug in the sink before heading to his room, undressing and crawling into bed. It was already late, and he was tired even before he thought he'd study up a bit on her, though not that he found out a lot. Just stuff he could have asked and saved himself the trouble. She immediately curled against him and murmured, "How'd you enjoy my family history?"

He widened his eyes, "Um, well..."

She chuckled softly, "It's alright. Feel free to look through them as long as you're careful, though it probably would have been easier to ask me instead of spending hours looking for answers you had questions for." She layed her head on his chest, tucking an arm around his waist, "Did you find everything you were wondering?"

He held her snugly against him, "Some of it. I was wondering why the sharingan was so important, and I did find out why. Though there is still a question unanswered."

"Hm?" was all she replied, the questioning note visible in the word.

"Why can't any one sense you? It's like you don't even exist," Kakashi replied, noting her shrugging posture.

"Honestly, even I don't know. Like you said, I couldn't find the answer either, no matter how much I searched. When I was younger I'd always automatically mask my chakra, no matter where I was until I perfected it by age 5. I always assumed that either I perfected it too much and unconciously do it now, or that it's another by-product of my strange heritage." She replied, yawning.

He nodded, though she couldn't see it, "Makes sense. You must have mass amounts of chakra like a jinchurki, it would make you more obvious as being special if you could be sensed."

She nodded in reply, drifting her finger tips over his side before sleepily saying, "Let's get some rest, I wanted to see Sauske and Houou in action tomorrow, and now that you know everything we should begin practicing as a team, us against them perhaps." He nodded and gently kissed the top of her head, ignoring the nagging gesture of how gushy that was when she chuckled softly and said, "Goodnight." He smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kakashi drowsily woke up and reached to his side, waking up more finding Kat wasn't there, she was on the floor with a pillow. He sat up on his elbow and looked down at her, yawning before nudging her with his other hand, "How was the floor, I don't snore that bad do I?"

She opened her eyes, confused until she saw she was indeed on the floor and chuckled, "I must have rolled off the bed." She sat up stretching, wincing as she felt a kink in her back from sleeping on the floor and rubbed the spot, "What time is it?"

"Early," was all he replied, pulling the covers back up and rolling back over, determined to go back to sleep. She chuckled and stood up, tossing the pillow that was on the floor on his head and walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom. He heard the toilet flush before the shower started and sighed, he was hoping for...well, he couldn't exactly say cuddling, even he admitted that sounded a little girly. Just some time to lay in bed, bask in the morning, sleepy glow as they probably fell back to sleep or maybe something more. He smiled a bit with that thought, and got up determined to join her until he heard a knock at the door. Sighing again, he yanked on the nearest pair of boxers he saw, and slipped on a shirt with a mask and covered his face, before walking to the door and opening it. He saw Sakura standing there with a smile on her face.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei, are you two still traning with us later? I talked to Tsunade and told her I apologized to Kat, and she she said it would be alright as long as I, well, didn't loose my temper again," she blushed slightly at the fact, and Kakashi smiled a bit, he enjoyed his only female student. Like he had said earlier, she had a big heart, just a bad temper. Just like her mentor as a matter of fact.

"Yes Sakura, do you want to come in while we finish getting ready? We just woke up and Kat's in the shower."

Sakura shook her head in reply, "No I need to run some errands quick before practice. The rest of the Genin 9 and Lee's team would like to be there as well if that's alright, I can find them quick and let them know if not."

"That'll be fine," Kakashi replied, thinking back to Kat claiming they needed to practice together as a two man squad. "Because of everything that happened, Kat suggested me and her form a two man squad against others to practice as a team."

Sakura nodded a bit, "Her father said you were destined to help her I remember, I'm assuming it has something to do with that." When he nodded back to her in reply, she said softly, "I still can't believe this whole mess, and that Kat is the one to save us all. I don't think I could take that kind of pressure."

Kakashi watched her eyes glaze with sadness as she thought of it, "Kat's a strong woman, stronger than most. She knew who she was and what she was destined for since she was young so she learned to adapt, no matter how hard it seems to us, and learned almost every skill there is just in preparation for this coming day. She'll be alright, Sakura. She finally has friends to help." He watched Sakura's smile form as he finished, before she chuckled.

"Yea friends, and a new boyfriend. I heard Guy-Sensei talking about how you were actually on a date and it meant that it was a new competition you suddenly thrust upon him."

"Competition?" He asked with dread.

She kept chuckling, "Apparently you have challenged him to see how many women you two could date in a certain period of time. Someone told me he asked Anko to dinner and she verbally ripped the poor man to shreds until he offered beer. I think that's cheating, however."

Kakashi sighed and chuckled in reply, shaking his head, "If there was an actual competition I'd claim that was cheating too."

Sakura gave him a big grin, "I'll let it be known that in this "competition," that he's cheating, and I'll see you two at the training grounds soon."

He nodded as she waved and left, and closed the door behind her, he turned around to see Kat coming out of the bathroom wrapped in her towel, laughing. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but as soon as I stepped out of the shower I heard her say something about you and Guy having a competition and I had to listen in. I can't tell who to be more sorry for, Guy or that Anko girl," She kept laughing, obviously amused.

Kakashi chuckled as he walked past her into the bathroom, "I'd say a little of both," he said as he shut the door behind him, starting the shower. Kat looked back at the door still grinning to herself as she went into her bedroom and got dressed in her shinobi clothing. As she dressed, she had a passing thought to the uniforms the shinobi of the Sky used to wear. Typical of any village, the woman's clothing was more revealing, though that was because the women there used to wear almost spandex like clothing that revealed every curve and bump. You had to be in shape just to wear those spandex clothes otherwise you looked bulgy and, well, odd. She was never was naturally stick skinny, and had actually starved herself many times so she would fit the clothing well. She was curvy, it wasn't a bad thing, though she had seen some girls go full anorexic because of the strain. They wouldn't give, nor let you pay for new clothes if you gained weight. They made you lost weight. It wasn't healthy nor fair, but that was the way of the shinobi she guessed. The men's clothing was typical, closer fitting, yet loose, and they would always get different sizes if they gained or lost weight. It figured. She sat down on her bed and wrapped her wrists and her ankles, she wasn't concerned about training this morning, after all, it was only three against two. It wouldn't be that hard.

* * *

After a quick breakfast, thanks to Kat insisting they needed to eat if they were going to train, they headed out to the training field. Kakashi said nothing to Kat about the rest of the teams joining, but figured it would surprise her. He was correct when they entered the clearing and her eyes widened, seeing everyone there stretching and not in their civilian clothing. "Um, hey everyone?" She asked confused, and Lee bounded over, bowing low.

"Good morning Miss Katsumi, isn't it a glorious day for training and having a battle of strength and agility!" He proclaimed, striking his chest.

Kat raised a brow and looked to the rest of the group and Sakura rolled her eyes, "I stopped by this morning and told Kakashi the rest of us would all be here to train together. I'm assuming he didn't tell you?"

"No, though I know you stopped by. I overheard the conversation about Guy and his, um, competition." Kat said, smiling at the thought.

Some of the group chuckled and Sakura shook her head, "It's always one thing after another. Alright, what are we doing for training today everyone?"

Voices popped up and suggestions came out, everyone wanted have bigger teams and have Kat on their side until Kakashi interrupted, "Kat and I need to practice as a two man squad, we could split into two larger teams then have our small team."

"Kakashi Sensei, that would mean it would be thirteen against two, that's not a fair fight." Naruto started up, but stopped when Kat gave a hard smirk.

"Exactly," she said, adjusting her gloves. "Is it the same as before? Nothing severe and not total destruction?" She saw people eyeing the areas that were still obvious they were drastically charred after she mentioned that and sighed, "Alright, that was an accident, okay guys?" And laughed, bringing a smile to Naruto's face.

He remembered when they first began training. She was so serious, and didn't know training was supposed to be fun though it seemed she was beginning to learn now. With the odds like they were now he wouldn't be surprised if she reverted to how she was their first training day, and since now everyone knew her history, no one would get upset like they did.

Kakashi nodded and said, "Everyone have their teams?" When they nodded in reply, he raised his hand, eye creasing and said, "Then go." He grabbed Kat's arm and the two disappeared in a flash of smoke while the other two teams split their seperate ways or attacked head on.

Kat sighed as they flashed into a tree near the fighting, "Kakashi," she whispered, "How are we supposed to get good training fighting against a large group if they're busy fighting each other?"

He shrugged, "We can train better later, this way they won't be bored, and there's more opponents to fight instead of just two." At that moment a kunai flew between their heads and Kakashi caught it, winking at Kat and looking in the direction from which it was thrown. Tenten burst through the trees, holding chain like whips and slashed out at them, causing them to seperate temporarily before coming back together. "We need to stay together at all times Kat. I know you're used to working alone, and I prefer it as well, but we need practice to stay close." Kat nodded her reply, noticing the whip was coming towards them. Kakashi pushed to jump, then cursed to see Kat had stood her ground this time, grabbing the whip with her bare hand. He saw her wince slightly before yanking the whip out of Tenten's hand, quickly grabbing the handle with her other hand. The one hand that had grabbed the chain she tucked more into her side. "Spikes on the chains, perhaps laced with a non lethal poison for training," Kakashi's mind thought, as Kat whipped the chain back at Tenten. The way she avoided, it confirmed his suspicions. He felt Lee coming up behind him and ducked, trying to avoid falling out of the tree and coming to the ground to fight. He needed to stay by Kat. He lept from the branch and landed near Kat before ordering, "We're both engaged, drop to the ground to fight so we can stick together easier." She nodded and whipped the chains to Tenten, successfully catching her leg before jumping down, yanking her with her and slamming the woman into the ground. She knocked her unconcious doing that, eliminating her.

"Tenten!" Lee yelled, "Just one moment and I'll..." Lee was cut off by Kakashi's fist aiming towards him, and then was too engaged to fight to help Tenten.

Kakashi looked up and swore when he saw Kiba enter, drawn to the battle thanks to Akamaru no doubt. Kat noticed too and he watched her flex her injured hand and a green spark seemed flashed around it momentarily. Kiba and Akamaru charged Kat, while she quickly unwrapped the chain from Tenten's leg and swung it at the two. They both dodged successfully, and Kiba yelled, "Akamaru, Fang over Fang!" They started twirling and twisting into the air and Kat looked up with a cold smirk.

As they came twisting down she slapped her hands together, "Wind Style: Twister." As the twister formed and enveloped the two, she lept into the air, creating a path through the swirling wind by pushing more wind straight forward to grab Kiba. She shot through the other side and landed on Kiba's back, pinning him to the ground. Akamaru burst through the twister and started charging her, the same time Sauske came with Houou. "Hm, I get to see Sauske and Houou fight after all," she said to herself before dragging Kiba with her to avoid Akamaru's attack and yelled, "Hey if you get to use your summon animal I may have to bring Kiku out!" She landed next to where she dropped the whip, and slammed Kiba into the tree, whipping the chains around him and effectively tying him to the tree. Houou swooped down and fanned his wings against her, creating plumes of flames dashing towards her. Kat shot her gaze to see Kakashi not only fighting against Lee but Neji as well, a good combo against him. She yelled to Kiba, "Those chains are Tentens and have spikes and paralyzing poison, don't let Akamaru try to chew on them." She lept back to avoid the flames and ducked to avoid Sauske's fist, she grabbed his arm and tugged him beside her to ward off Akamaru's attack. As they slammed together she lept back and slapped her hands together, "Water style: Rain storm." Instantly water shot up from the nearby river and rained down upon them. She didn't want to hurt Houou but with him being made of fire, either he couldn't fight at all or else it would reduce his powers dramatically. She wanted to see him and Sauske fight, but not at this time when she was so outnumbered.

Sauske shot his head up, "Houou, return." He said, and the bird nodded and disappeared, he had taken cover under a nearby tree. The mud was slippery because of the rain, and she didn't let up on it, she knew Sauske was a fire user as well. She saw Akamaru charging again, ignoring Kiba's calls to back down and she performed a quick earth style jutsu, making the ground soft so his legs sunk in, then hardened it so he couldn't break free, effecively trapping him without hurting him. She shot a knowing smile at Kiba before being slammed into from the side, falling to the ground hard, and looked up at Sauske who held a kunai at her throat. She smirked, and performed a one handed jutsu that he couldn't see because he was staring so intently down at her. He looked up in time to see a rock flying at his head, and he shot his arms out to defend himself.

Kat shoved him off and yelled to Kakashi, "Dammit Kakashi I thought we were supposed to be working as a two man squad. What the hell are you doing over there?" She dodged a flaming burst of fire that was aimed at her, smaller because of the rain, but no less dangerous. Kakashi grunted in reply, before slamming Lee down to the ground unconcious and avoiding Neji's deadly hands. Kat didn't see anyone else coming, and Sauske kept advancing on her, so she defended and backed up. Reaching near where Kakashi and Neji were fighting she stood back to back with Kakashi. She felt Neji approaching Kakashi directly behind her, and Sauske was forming hand signs for another blast of fire directly at her. She waited until the last moment before grabbing Kakashi and yanking him down, the fire barely missing their heads, yet Neji got the full blast. Sauske stared in shock as Kat lept for his legs, knocking him down, before sitting on his stomach, and pinning him firmly to the ground, keeping her eyes away to avoid the sharingan yet open so she could see any movements. Sauske was breathing hard, looking up at her and she heard moans coming from Neji just behind her. "Are you eliminated?" She asked breathlessly, and saw him nod out of the corner of her eye before she got up and ran to Neji, kneeling next to him.

Kakashi was breathing hard, and feeling the effects. They failed as a two man squad, he already knew that. Their first training session and they split up and were fighting alone against many. Then again, Kat didn't do too bad he admitted, looking across the destruction. It didn't look like she used any of her gekka kenkai, which was good, but she still took out three people, two with summoning animals. Well four if you could count how she directed Sauske's attack at her to Neji. He looked down at Kat running her hands over Neji's burned face and arms, head bowed. He kneeled down next to her and saw Sauske limping over to untie Kiba, the poisons effects obvious as he slid down the trunk, unable to move, and how he carried Tenten over to the tree next to him. She was awake now, but only partially paralyzed. Sauske limped back over to them and looked down at Neji. "Will he be alright? It was a strong blast, and I figured aiming at you, you would have dodged it and not gotten injured."

Kat glanced up and smiled, "He'll be alright, no scars or nothing. It was strong, but I've seen worse. His arms caught most of the flames." At that moment Neji opened his eyes, staring with his wide eyed stare at Kat as she started healing his arms.

"Thank you." He said, glaring at Sauske. "We were supposed to be on the same team."

Sauske shrugged, "It's not like I was aiming for you, it's not my fault our opponents both ducked."

Neji sighed as she soon finished healing him, sitting up and watching her walk over to Akamaru and release him from the dirt, causing her to burst out in delighted giggles when he tried licking her face. She reached the tree and healed Tenten's paralyzation, and the three men watched them smile and laugh together over something. Then Kat turned her attention to Kiba while Tenten stretched, and after a moment he got up too and stretched. Finally Neji said, "You were supposed to work as a two man team, what happened Kakashi?"

Kakashi sighed as well, rubbing the back of his neck and was surprised to find blood there. "With multiples coming at us, we reverted back to our usual tactic of fighting alone. We jumped to the ground to stay together, but multiples were charging only her instead of me, and one was enough to distract me so I couldn't help. Then when it came to two I wasn't even paying much attention to team work."

Sauske nodded, "I noticed. You're supposed to ally her, not rush off into your own seperate battles, you two need to formulate a fighting strategy as a team. Not just grabbing each other and ducking like that last move she did." Neji rolled his eyes at that and Kakashi sheepishly grinned.

"Yea, she was worried about how we'd be able to train against fighting multiples at first, since she thought all of you would fight each other. I don't think she thought half of you would come to us."

Kat walked over to finally take a look at Lee, since he was still unconcious and Neji replied, "We know she needs the training the most at this time, hence why we came after her. However it seems it's not her skills that need training so much as strategy."

Kat heard the comment and sighed as she kneeled by Lee, "I know that guys, and I'm sorry. The whole "beating the shit out of someone so they can't fight back" strategy isn't the best plan, but it's the only one I've had. I know all the strategies in the book when it comes to fighting alone, but as a team, it's been years. Even then, there wasn't much team work." She determined Lee was just knocked out cold, nothing serious, and healed what wounds she saw before leaving him be. She checked over Sauske and noting aside from some bruises, he was fine. He shooed her hands away when she reached for the bruises and she scowled before turning her attention to Kakashi, noticing the blood on his hands. "Where are you hurt?" She asked, brow raised as she couldn't see anything.

Kakashi pointed to the back of his head, and she saw a nice sized cut on his upper neck, and she healed it before asking, "Anywhere else bleeding?" He shook his head in reply, when they saw the rest of the group approaching.

"Hey guys!" Naruto exclaimed happily, dried blood coating his hair. "We heard the fighting suddenly stop after we saw a big burst of flame and figured someone got badly injured, so we decided not to ambush you guys. After all, we won." He gloated. "There was only two against my team, can you imagine that?"

Kat scowled before sarcastically replying, sweeping her arm over the area, burn holes evident in many places, "Gee, no, I can't imagine at all, perhaps because the rest of the team came after us."

"Heh heh, oh," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

Sakura shook her head before looking at Kat and Kakashi, noting Kakashi looked beaten up and tired, while Kat didn't. "How did the teamwork training go?"

"Awful," Kat and Kakashi replied at the same time, before Kat continued, "I haven't worked with a team in years, even then there wasn't much team work. As soon as we were both engaged we split off, involved in our own battles." She sighed and rubbed her forehead. "I'm not a strategist when it comes to teams. All of my strategy is fighting alone, I never really learned how to work in a team. And it's apparent though Kakashi has practice, he still prefers going off on his own."

The group nodded in understanding before Ino replied, "Why not get Shikamaru here to help you? He's the best strategist in town aside from his father, they both help plan strategies for upcoming battles and anything you can imagine."

Shikamaru sighed and shrugged, "What a drag."

"Shikamaru, you will help Kat and Kakashi and play nice or so help me God I will..." Ino started in and Kat raised a brow, looking at Kakashi before Shikamaru interrupted.

"I never said I wouldn't, now did I?" He stared Ino down before she growled and muttered "yea you better," crossing her arms and looking away.

"Well, I don't want to impose but, that would be great. Thank you," Kat replied with a smile, though obviously confused. "What do you do to practice your strategies and plan out strategies for battles?"

"Shogi," was all he said, earning a wide stare from her Kat.

"You determine life and death battles by playing shogi?" she pratically squeaked, only earning a nod from him and others. "Well since none of you are shocked, I'm supposing it means that he's immently successful like Ino said?" she said with a chuckle.

"The best," Choji replied, producing potato chips it seemed out of thin air before munching loudly, and motioned to Lee still on the ground. "By the way, is he dead?"

"What? Oh, no, unconscious. He's fine, just needs to sleep it off, someone should probably carry him back though," Kat shrugged. Everyone looked at one another, no one volunteering before Neji sighed and grabbed Lee, tossing him over his shoulder like a bag of sand and they walked off to the village together.

* * *

They ended up stopping at some Barbeque place, big enough to fit all of them, including a still unconcious Lee. Sakura wanted to check on him after he woke up and didn't want him dropped off at Guy's like that, who knows what he would say or do. Kakashi handed Kat his vest without a word as soon as they reached town, and she sighed, taking it from him. She figured with her in the lead running after a tiger, then walking through town after a battle in her shinobi clothes people would have figured it out, but it was better safe than sorry. She glanced over at Lee, then her eyes widened, seeing Naruto and Kiba leaning over his face. Were they...drawing on him? She put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laughter as Naruto and Kiba sat back giggling, and noticed other's trying to choke back laughs, except Neji and Shino. Even hard faced Sauske looked like he was about to crack a filled in the part between his brows with sharpie creating one giant "bushy brow" before adding a mustache, a monocle, and some unsavory pictures. Polite enough for public, yet enough to bring shame. Finally she giggled out loud, "You boys are awful," causing the rest of the women to start laughing out loud as well.

Kiba winked at Kat, "You know how it is, ladies love the bad boys."

"Oh yes, drawing on some one's face is just terrible. Catch me Kiba, I may faint from how bad you are," Ino dramatically swooned, causing laughter again.

Kat sat back a bit and smiled at the back and forth jabbing going around, Lee still sitting between Kiba and Naruto unconscious. She watched as Naruto tried using him as a puppet, causing another burst of loud laughter. She glanced up at Kakashi and grinned, an idea forming, before sliding her hands under the table.

Kakashi jerked his gaze back from the conversation to across the table, where he for sure felt a foot graze against...his very personal area. What the hell? He scanned his eyes around until he realized Lee was awake and staring at him and leaning forward. "Kakashi-Sensei, I never noticed what such thick, lovely hair you had. It's enough to make a man swoon, but of course, Guy-Sensei's hair is much better."

Everyone went dead silent and stared at Lee, before Lee draped himself over Naruto, wrapping an arm around Kiba and tugging him close as well, "Oh Naruto and Kiba! My faithful friends! Forever we have stood together against the dangers of time, I think perhaps we should make it official!" He planted a sloppy kiss on Naruto's cheek, causing Naruto to scream in a high pitched voice.

"What the hell Bushy-Brows keep your lips off of me!" He fumbled sideways, pratically crawling over Hinata to get away, and Kiba wimpered and tried to get free as well, but he was pinned against the wall.

Everyone stared in shock until Lee stood up in his seat, and loudly announced. "Attention everyone! Guy-Sensei is the most powerful and wonderful leader there ever was! You are all jealous! Look how handsome he has made me!" He made an awkward grin before sitting down, and Kat busted out laughing.

"I think I win Naruto and Kiba," she chuckled, raising her hands and showing the chakra strings she attached to the still unconscious Lee. She wiggled her fingers and showed the movement before cutting off the flow, casuing Lee to slump into his seat again.

Sakura and Ino started laughing hysterically, while others grinned, but Naruto and Kiba and Kakashi stared at her. "What the hell, that wasn't funny," Naruto muttered. "He kissed me, ew."

Kakashi grumbled, "You made his foot rub against me in awkward places."

The table went silent before the laughter started up again, and food was brought over. The waiter raised a brow at Lee before asking, "Hey, is he okay? He was just standing up and yelling earlier."

"Oh yes," Tenten replied, "Poor guy exhausted himself out, you know how special people can get." The waiter nodded in reply with a smile before walking off, while the table burst into giggles at Tenten's reply.

Kat chuckled, "You know I can tell how good of friends you all are, have to have that one friend to pick on mercilessly don't you?"

Kiba grinned, "Of course. We can't pick on Shino here, he's no fun. He just sics his bugs on you while you sleep. I know, I've tried." The response caused some chuckles as they started to eat, and Kat noticed Lee was waking up.

"Oh he's waking up, better play it cool guys." Choji replied, stuffing his face.

Lee sat up and rubbed his face, the drawings perfect still since they had time to dry. "Ow, my head. Geez Kakashi-Sensei did you have to hit me into the ground so...where are we?" He looked up in shock.

"Barbeque," Choji mentioned.

Hinata stuttered, "Y-you were knocked out and everyone wanted to go eat. K-Kat and Sakura said you were fine and j-just needed time to wake up. We couldn't leave you alone."

"Aw Hinata, how sweet of you, such a kind big heart," Lee sighed happily, and he noticed people in the restaurant were looking at him oddly. "What is wrong with this restaurant? Have they not seen shinobi such as us before?"

"Something like that," Ino muttered, causing snickers.

"Oh look, food," Lee suddenly was distracted and started stuffing his face. The group slyly smiled at Lee, surpressing their laughter at his face and the ignorance of it, while Kat laughed silently to herself. She never felt welcomed, even at home. Though she had her mother and her siblings, most people avoided her. Yet here she was part of the group, laughing and teasing along, it felt nice. It was no wonder she wanted to forget the world and who she was, and live like regular people with a job as a shinobi, or even as a civilian.

Kakashi glanced down at her, noticing her faint smile and her distant stare as and leaned down and whispered, "You okay?"

She glanced up, and noticed with an inward scowl how he was eating without getting a drop of barbeque sauce on his precious mask, "My God, I eat something messy and I get coated with it, and he does and he's spotless," she muttered to herself before smiling, "Yea I'm fine, just thinking."

"About?" He pressed, earning an actual scowl from her.

"Stuff." she replied, and he sighed a bit, and she smiled this time, "Nothing bad, I promise."

Ino noted the exchange, and the way Kakashi seemed to cheer up hearing her answer and raised a brow. "Are you two dating?"

The table dropped silent, and Naruto shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He knew they were doing stuff, but he didn't know if they decided to date or not. Thankfully, Kakashi answered them while Kat glanced nervously at Kakashi and at the rest of the table, staying silent.

"Yep," was all he said, poking at the meat plate in the middle of the table with the tongs, searching for another piece of meet he wanted. He paused and pulled out a more tender area of rib, and placed it on Kat's plate before stating, "You need to eat more. It's a wonder you don't float away."

Kat scowled at him. He knew damn well she wasn't that skinny, and that she had already pigged out. She thought maybe he was doing it as a gentlemanly gesture because of the dating question.

Sakura stared in shock, she thought Guy-Sensei was kidding when he said Kakashi-Sensei was out on a date. Now, they apparently were. She wasn't surprised to find they were attracted to each other, Kat was pretty and he seemed the handsome kind. She just didn't think Kakashi-Sensei would actually committ. This fact was obvious from another table when she heard someone exclaim, "What?!"

Everyone jerked their heads around to see Genma there, holding his senbon between his fingers and his mouth dropped open. "Kakashi...you...Kat...you..." Kakashi raised a brow and shrugged, putting a piece of meat on his plate finally before taking a drink, and Genma retained his voice. "You...dating?!" he squeaked. "You never date, God forbid you get commited to someone!"

"Gee, I'm not so bad Genma," Kat stated dryly, noticing a flush rise to his cheeks.

"No, no, it's not that. It's just that you must be so amazing that you reigned in the reknowned bachelor, without even breaking a sweat or chasing after him like some cheap floozy," Genma tried to explain, and it ended with Kat chuckling.

"So, Kakashi, you like cheap floozies huh? I'll remember that if I see any waltzing around," she laughed and the table joined in a bit, while Kakashi frowned.

"I do not, and Genma. I'm busy," he stated, taking another drink.

Genma mourned, "If only I could be that kind of busy, on the arm of a beautiful woman eating. Well perhaps not barbeque, but maybe a romantic dinner with dessert. Hey Kat, you know there's still a chance, who needs barbeque right?" He winked playfully.

Kat raised a brow, "Kakashi already took me on an expensive and romantic dinner date, even before we were together. I'd say Kakashi is already a few steps ahead of you."

Hinata flushed happily, "D-did he really? He doesn't seem to be the r-romantic type. That's so sweet."

Naruto grinned, "Wait, was that before I...ow what the hell Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto grumbled, rubbing his shin, but the got the gist of the death glare Kakashi gave him.

"Before you what?" Sakura asked, narrowing her eyes at Naruto, thinking of what he did again.

"Before he and Sauske stopped by for a visit and saw Kakashi and me got into a bit of a tiff," Kat replied with a smile. "We were going through some documents I brought home and we just didn't agree on some parts."

Sauske raised a brow at the way she worded that. To most people, that really would be just a bit of a tiff. Though what they walked in on was a little more upsetting than that. He wisely kept his mouth shut, as did Naruto and Hinata he noticed.

Genma sighed, placing a hand over his heart, "Well, my poor heart will mend. Soon you'll realize that you need a real man," he winked at them both before waltzing out the door.

Kat glanced up at Kakashi, who was trying hard to ignore Genma's sentiment and seem nonchalant, but she could tell he was a bit pissed at the "need a real man" comment. She glanced at the girls and winked, "I don't know, from what I've seen he's probably more man than any I know," causing Hinata to flush beat red at the innuendo and the other women to laugh, and she felt Kakashi almost visibily relax beside her. He apparently had a quick temper, but liked to keep it under wraps, though with her it seemed it was harder for him to control it. Then again, it diffused just as easy so she guessed it wasn't all bad. She shook her head before stretching her arms above her head, cracking her back slightly, "Well, Shikamaru, thank you for helping, when do you have free time next?"

He shrugged in reply, "Now, I'm busy later." He stood up, slapping money down onto the table for his meal, and the rest followed suit. Everyone had plans coming up so it was time to disperse. After they all said their good-byes they walked with Shikamaru and Ino since she decided to come along.

"Where are we going?" Kat asked, noticing they were entering a part of town she was unfamiliar with.

"My place," was all he said before adding, "My shogi board is there, and since my father is aware of everything as well obviously, he should be able to add any tips for you two to start practicing."

"I'm getting pretty decent at shogi as well," Ino added, who was walking beside Shikarmaru ahead of them. "After watching how Shikarmaru's original strategist mind expanded playing it, I decided that it was a good practice for anyone, and he agreed to teach me. Then again, I do enjoy a challenge," she shot Shikamaru a grin when he just raised his brow at her but said nothing.

Soon they were walking up a narrow pathway to a larger, cabin like house towards the nicer end of town. Seated on the front porch was a low table and some cushions, shogi board already in place. Shikarmaru walked up and went inside before coming back out and seating himself at one end of the board. "My father will be out momentarily," he commented, looking down and studying the board.

They glanced up when instead his mother came out with a few extra cushions under one arm and a small tray of drinks in the other hand and she smiled brightly, "Oh hello Kakashi and Ino, and you must be Kat, he mentioned you were new around town. How are you enjoying yourself?"

Kat smiled in reply, "It's great here, everyone is so friendly and it's such a close knit village. And the scenery is just beautiful."

She beamed in response, handing them the cushions and setting the tray down near them, "I'm glad you like it. We get so many visitors, especially in the fall when the leaves change. I'll let you get to your game. Call if you need anything dear," she said, slipping back inside.

Shikarmaru motioned for Kat and Kakashi to sit opposite of him, and Ino sat next to Shikamaru, looking at the board intently. "Now, you're supposed to only be a two man squad, so..." Shikamaru swiped all of the pieces off of their side of the board except two. "Figure out how to defeat my whole team, using the strategy of your pieces and moving together."

Kat stared wide eyed at the board, she didn't have a clue. To be completely honest, she'd never really played shogi before. "Um, I've never played shogi. What am I supposed to do?"

Kakashi glanced over at her, before turning his gaze back to the board, "Each piece has certain abilities, sort of like chess. The key is to eliminate the other players king without losing yours first using strategy. He left two higher powered pieces on the board, replicating us against a large army. These pieces can go any which way, but again, think of the consequences of each move. Move too rash, you could lose a piece. Move too slowly and carefully, you could be surrounded and eliminated."

Shikamaru nodded, crossing his legs and taking a drink. "Just like real life. There will be different variables, you can't predict those of course. Weather, landscape, skills etc. It's why you need to be prepared for eveything. Grouping together and putting your skills together is key. Think of your fighting styles. Kat. From what I've heard, you've excelled at the stealth and assassination, correct? Taking out opponents quickly and silently, whether you're in the midst of a battle or not." She nodded before he continued, "Kakashi, you are the one with the vast array of techniques and usually end up in the midst of fighting instead of falling back and regrouping. You two need to figure out a way to not only blend those styles, but your jutsus as well."

"He's right," Shikamaru's father came out, apparently overhearing Shikamaru's explaination. "Yin and yang, there can be no balance without the other, nor no peace. I am Shikaku."

Kat nodded, giving him a smile, and stared down back at the board with Kakashi, studying in her mind. Hesitatingly, she reached a hand forward but Shikamaru cleared his throat, "You have a teammate, converse with them, weigh things out. Once you know each other's ideas and plans for certain events you'll be able to work together without having to communicate on the battle field."

Kat glanced back at Kakashi, "Um, if we move my piece to this area, and you to the other side to surround them, then..."

Kakashi shook his head, "We'll be seperated then, it's something we're trying to avoid."

"What if we regroup afterwards? Attack then back away, that way we could perhaps seperate the group, or at least put them on edge."

Kakashi nodded in reply, studying the board. "We never tried to use our jutsu's together either, create something powerful. If we can figure out some of those techniques first, it could help our strategy later, for we would know on average how many of the enemy we can take out in the first blow."

Shikamaru, Shikaku, and Ino looked on silently, watching Kakashi and Kat discuss different strategies, and Shikaku nodded in reply, "That seems like a good idea. If you haven't tried much with working together and forming plans, it will almost be useless making up a strategy at this point."

Kakashi sighed a bit, "We did try today, but we split up as soon as we were both engaged."

"Well, perhaps that could be part of your strategy..." Ino said hesitatingly, not wanting to force her idea on them, when even she wasn't sure about it. Shikamaru raised a brow at her, waiting for her to continue. "What I mean is," she started again, pausing to sit forward and use the pieces on the board as her example, "If you two attack simultaniously with a powerful jutsu like Kakashi mentioned, then split apart, you could perhaps fool the enemy into splitting into two groups, or make them consider if you two will be working apart. That way like Kat mentioned, you could regroup, and perhaps another technique between you two could defeat them, since they would be split up, their defense broken. Then just stay near each other fighting side by side." Ino was sliding their two pieces around the board, explaining her plans until she sat back, nervously glancing at everyone.

Shikamaru leaned forward, studying the board and going over what Ino had explained in her mind before slowly nodding, "Very good Ino, you've gotten to be a much better strategiest than when you began." Ino beamed as he continued, "Ino is right, that way it will involve both of your traits into one, and another strategy you could insert into the plans would be for Kakashi to be the distraction, while Kat silently takes them out from the back. That way you are working together but seperately."

Kat grinned, "That sounds great you two, wow you guys are amazing."

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, chuckling, "You know Kat, I'm surprised you aren't much of a strategist, considering you've aced everything else you've done."

"Hey, I told you before, I suck at card games too, they also involve strategy," she chuckled back in reply. "Thank you for helping us, this is a great start, and we can start practicing with this. It'll give us a great outline for what we need to do."

Ino nodded and smiled, "You're welcome. If you ever need any help, don't be afraid to ask me, I may not be as good as these guys, but I can come up with some ideas."

Shikamaru nodded and his father replied, "No problem at all. It's an honor to help you two."

Kat and Kakashi stood up, she bowed to Shikaku while Kakashi nodded, before they made their way back into town. Shikamaru silently watched before sighing, "How troublesome. I just wonder if they're going to be able to do it."

"Of course," Ino replied, resetting the board and sitting opposite Shikamaru, "They have to. It's destiny or whatever, remember?"

"I also recall part of that destiny saying if they failed we're all dead," Shikamaru dryly replied.

"Oh please, it's Kakashi we're talking about, and we saw how Kat handled that group that was following her and her fighting in training. Her kekka genkai isn't even unlocked and she had that much power and skill, imagine the power she has when it is unlocked," Ino stated, studying the board before making her first move.

"True, but that must mean that the enemy is even greater than any of us ever imagined," Shikaku replied, and they all became silent at the thought.

* * *

Kat and Kakashi entered the apartment quietly, they made small talk along the way, but they were secretely thinking about the conversation earlier with Shikamaru and Ino. It was already late afternoon, and Kat entered the kitchen, figuring to make an early supper. As she pulled out ingredients, she groaned, "We never went shopping to replace the things we threw away so they wouldn't spoil."

Kakashi looked up from the couch where he sat down after they entered, reading, "You shoved the cupboards full, can't you make something?"

"Well I can," she said wryly, "It was the fact I don't want to go shopping again." She pulled out some frozen chicken and put it in the microwave to thaw, as she started the skillet heating up to make a stir fry dish.

Kakashi heard her rummage in the kitchen humming to herself, and he felt himself smile slightly. He hadn't heard her sing something upbeat in awhile, the last song was the war song she sang for him on the roof top. Though awe-inspiring, he admitted he liked the sweeter tones of the others she sang, even including ones about being upset. He noticed she picked songs to her moods, which was good to know in advance. If he heard a song that sounds like a warning for danger, he'd know to steer clear. Suddenly an arm wrapped around his neck, and he felt her lean into the back of his head.

"So how many times have you re-read this book?" She asked, propping her chin on the top of his head.

He shrugged slightly, "Too many times to count."

"Hm, I know what to get you for Christmas. New books since you'll wear them out," she chuckled, letting go and ruffling his hair before entering the kitchen again, pulling the now thawed chicken out of the microwave to cut it up and throw in the pan.

"Christmas is a long ways away," Kakashi stated, not looking up from his book.

"What about your birthday?"

"Mmm, closer," was all he replied.

"Oh come on," she goaded, laughing, "I'll share mine if you share yours."

Kakashi thought for a bit before sighing, "Fine, what's yours?"

"September 20th," she said back, and he heard more sizzling coming up from the pan from when she dumped frozen veggies into it. "Now yours?"

"September 15th," he said, and heard her gasp with excitement.

"No way! We could have a huge birthday party! Just mash our birthday's into one party!" She squealed excitedly.

Kakashi sweat dropped, he never celebrated his birthday. In fact, no one knew his birthday except the hokage, and she didn't do much but tell him happy birthday before going on another tirade. "Kat, I don't think..."

"Oh hush. It'll be fun," she waved her hand, dismissing his objection. "All your friends will be there, we can open gifts at the same time. And since it'll be for me too, not ALL the attention will be on you. Unless that's your problem of course," she teased.

"But..."

"But I haven't had anyone to celebrate my birthday with in years, nor no one that really even knew except the Third and Tsunade," Kat replied back, pouting in her voice.

Kakashi sighed, rubbing the back of his head before giving an eye creasing smile, "Well, all right. Can't we just make it all about you?"

"No, because then we couldn't have as big of a cake. Everyone would think I was a fatty if it was all for me. Dinner's ready," she said, taking the skillet off the stove and portioning it.

He stayed silent for a moment before chuckling, standing up and coming into the dining room, "Well, how can I say no to a giant cake. Too bad I'm not into sweets."

"I'll be sure there's a dish of stewed eggplants or something for you," Kat retorted back, placing a plate at Kakashi's seat, and one at hers, before grabbing some water and chopsticks for them.

"Thanks, I can feel the generosity in that statement," Kakashi dry replied, causing Kat to chuckle in return as she finished setting his spot. "Thank you Kat, this looks delicious."

She smiled and sat down, beginning to eat after saying iditakmasu. Kakashi did as well before digging in. She was still in her training clothes from earlier, she looked good in them. Well, she looked good in anything really, but this helped show off her curves, and determination in a way. He let his gaze drift down to his book as he ate, putting his mind off Kat for awhile. Seemed like he was always thinking about her lately.

Once Kat finished eating she sighed and sat back, sipping her water. Buying meals were much, much more convienient, but she missed satisfying home cooked meals like what they just had for dinner. Kakashi was done long before her as always. Even while reading, he was able to keep his mask on and eat at the same time. It was a mystery really how he could do it. "Probably some sort of weird genjutsu he made up," she thought to herself muttering, "sure wouldn't surprise me." He glanced up at her and shot her a smile that was visible under the mask before making the move to stand up and grab the dishes.

She shook her head in reply, standing up, "You go on, I'll do the dishes."

"You've been doing them since you arrived Kat," Kakashi objected.

"I've barely cooked enough nor have I been here long enough for this to be an issue yet," she raised a brow and smirked at him, putting the dishes in the sink. "We were gone for so long, then it seems we go out to eat with your teammates all of the time."

He shrugged, "Usually what I do or eat alone, not much of a cook." He sauntered back into the living room, setting his book on the coffee table and walking into the bathroom.

Kat smiled a bit to herself, hearing the shower turn on as she filled the sink. She suspected as much looking at the cupboards, though she didn't know he would eat alone much. Then again, he did seem a bit of a loner. His quieter attitude. Taking things in before talking, or just watching, yet being aware of everything that was going on. Did he have any family left? She realized she never asked, or really gotten into his personal life. He told her about the sharingan and the mask, his friends dying, but that's it. She shook her head, finishing the dishes and drying her hands. It would come. They were destined to be together after all, no matter how much she didn't like having a forced relationship. It didn't mean there wouldn't be troubles and heartbreak through it all though.

She pushed the thoughts from her mind, heading to her room to change and heard the shower turn off. Instead she grabbed clean clothes and laid them on the bed and picked up her dirty laundry. She went to Kakashi's room and grabbed his dirty laundry as well, before taking her clean laundry off her bed and entering the bathroom with the load. Kakashi glanced over at Kat, bare except a towel around his waist and one draped over his neck, and he was shaving. She smiled at him, feeling her heart skip a beat at seeing his face. She knew he didn't reveal it to anyone else, and the fact he didn't feel the need to hide it from her was sweet, though she knew he did so a lot out of habit. He smiled in reply but said nothing, turning back to the mirror to scrape the shaving cream off his face. She loaded the washer with the dirty clothing, removing her clothing as well and shoved the washer full. After starting the washer, she pulled the clean laundry out of the dryer, folding it as she pulled it out until she felt Kakashi come up behind her and wrap his arms around her.

"You do laundry naked?" He teased, nuzzling his face into her neck and she chuckled.

"What better way to do laundry, that way there's no more laundry to wash," she teased back, leaning back against him. She felt he still had a towel around his waist but that he was hard already, and she grinned to herself and leaned forward to grab more clothes out of the dryer. Her ass pushed back against him and she heard his breath catch slightly and his hands traveled to her hips and squeezed. "Of course Kakashi, it's always funner to do laundry with help," she purred, wiggling her hips slightly as she stood straight up again.

"Mmm, I suppose, though you know what's really fun?" He trailed his fingers gently over her hips and sides.

"What's that?"

He turned her around and lifted her onto the rumbling washer, spreading her legs and standing between them and he nuzzled his face into her neck, "Washer sex."

She laughed, the vibrations were getting her even edgier so she wasn't going to lie, "Oh you've done it before? I can't say I have," she teased, scraping her nails over his back and up into his hair, sighing softly as he bit her neck lightly.

"Nope, certified virgin, but I heard from a good source it's fun," he slid a hand to her breast and squeezed and kneaded it, pinching her nipple slightly.

"Genma?"

"Genma."

They chuckled together before he raised his head and kissed her soundly, sliding her hips closer to the edge and grinding against her. She moaned into his mouth, gripping his hair and gripping his shoulder with the other hand. The more turned on she got the more the vibrating washer felt good, and she could feel herself beginning to get impatient. She started squirming in his arms and he slid a hand down between them, gently stroking her with his middle finger and smirked a bit against her lips and mumbled, "Already dripping wet, hm? I never knew laundry was that exciting."

"Well it usually isn't, but now I'm tempted to do laundry more often," she breathed, ending the sentence on a gasp as he slid a finger into her deeply. She grabbed the back of his towel and yanked it off so he was naked, and he chuckled.

"Impatient?"

She didn't say anything back, instead bit his shoulder hard, grinding against his hand, and she heard him sharply inahle. He removed his hand and slid himself into her with a hard thrust, and she gasped loudly and moaned. The vibrations under her along with his thick length inside her almost pushed her over the edge. "More," she demanded, gripping his shoulders and arching her back, breathing hard. He gripped her hips hard, and slowly thrust in and out of her.

"I don't know, it's been awhile since we've..."

"Kakashi dammit it has been awhile and I said more," she layed her palm flat against his chest and shot a light bolt of chakra into his body, causing his endorphins to rise and for him to feel everything extra sensitive for the moment.

He groaned, thrusting harder, "Fuck, Kat, what are you doing?"

She removed her hand from his chest and braced it behind her, "You were teasing, it's only fair play," she moaned, she was so close. He glanced up at her face, drawing his gaze away from where he was thrusting into her, and moved one hand to her clit and started rubbing as he thrusted faster.

He watched her face as he rubbed her, feeling himself get close as well. She had a point, it has been awhile, and besides there was always time later to get more play in. Now was about fast satisfaction. She started breathing faster and he felt her beginning to tense up and he groaned, gripping her hips again tightly before slamming hard into her core. She gripped his shoulder and the washer behind her hard and cried out in pleasure, and he felt her spasm and tighten around him. He clenched his teeth and kept slamming into her, prolonging her pleasure then felt his release shoot up into his shaft. "Fuck," he breathed, thrusting hard once more into her and holding himself deeply in her as he came. She was still convulsing around him from her intense orgasm as she breathed hard and moaned softly, and it helped prolong his as well. Finally he laid his head against her shoulder, breathing hard. She ran her hand up into his sweat and shower dampened hair and laid her head against his, catching her own breath.

She raised her head after a few moments and sighed happily, "Thank you."

He raised his own head and quirked his brow, "Thank you? I don't think anyone's ever thanked me before."

"I meant for listening to me when I said more," she chuckled, kissing his chest and leaning into him.

He hesitated for a bit before slowly sliding his arms around her and holding her against him, then laid his head against hers, and they shared that silent moment. He remembered the first day after, he wasn't sure what to do, he felt he should be saying something, but there were no words to say. This seemed to fill that void though. No empty promises or words, just comfort.

Finally Kat spoke again, "Can I take my shower now?" He smiled a bit and let her go, slowly pulling out of her and she smiled and slid off the washer. He noticed her legs seemed a bit shaky and he smirked to himself before turning on the shower himself. "Wait, you already showered," Kat said, looking confusedly at him.

"Perhaps I'd like to have another one," was all he said, stepping in when the temperature was warm. She jumped in after him, immediately wetting her hair and lathering up with her shampoo. He quickly wet his body and washed himself as well, the evergreen scent overpowering her own scented washes. After he finished, he stepped out to dry off. She hurridly finished her own shower before turning the water off and stepping out as well, smiling at Kakashi as he handed her a towel. As she dried off, they heard a knock at the door and she groaned. He raised his brow at her and smirked, before putting on some clothes, being sure his face was covered, and walked barefoot out of the bathroom.

Kat overheard someone talking before Kakashi poked his head back into the bathroom, "We're needed at the Hokage's office immediately."

"What for? Who was that?" Kat asked, tossing her towels into the running washer before walking naked to the bedroom to hurridly get dressed.

As she grabbed a regular shirt and shorts, Kakashi shook his head, "Better dress in your shinobi clothing. She wants to send us on a mission I believe. She just sent a random messenger to tell us, and it sounded official."

She nodded in reply, grabbing her other clothing, and Kakashi left to his bedroom to finish dressing himself. She didn't wrap her joints, figuring if missions were like the missions at home, they'd have an hour or so to pack before leaving. Suddenly, she had a thought. "Kakashi," she asked, walking into the living room and seeing him already dressed. "Why would I be summoned? I'm not supposed to be going on missions, I'm supposed to stay here and keep quiet."

He shrugged, and it was his only answer as Kat put on her shoes before they left the apartment via the patio door, leaping onto the roof. Kat hesitated slightly, it was still light enough to see out, it didn't get dark until late because of it being summer, but Kakashi said nothing and started leaping over the rooftops to the Hokage's tower. So she said nothing as well and followed closely.

* * *

They leapt down onto the window ledge of the hokage's office, and Tsunade snapped, "Can't you learn to use the damn door?" Sakura, Naruto, and Sauske were all standing there in attendance already. They climbed down, and Kat bowed slightly to Tsunade and Kakashi bobbed his head and she sighed. "Nevermind, I have a mission for you. I'm sending you all to the Village Hidden in the Sand, tonight."

"Is Gaara okay?" Naruto immediately asked, eyes narrowing.

"Yes, the Kage is fine. However, rumors are starting up that apparently the Leaf is spreading rumors and planning to betray the Sand, which is obviously not true. The Kage has contacted me and requested some of my nin to join his do some investigating, and perhaps it will allay some of the rumors if the Leaf is in the village helping." She replied, flipping through paperwork on her desk.

"Um, if I may, then why am I going?" Kat asked. "I'm supposed to be undercover, as if that battle earlier didn't blow it for the people that actually pay attention" she muttered almost to herself.

"Because I suspect this has something to do with you. The Sand and the Leaf are powerful when joined together. Seperated, they may try to bring the Sand on their side during The Great War if it comes down to it, effectively wiping out the Leaf." She stated, setting her elbows on the desk and interlocking her fingers. "Also, it seems the Kage's troops are being wiped out by a mysterious poison. It's not in the food supply but when teams go out, they come back poisoned by a dart and eventually die and it's not pretty. Kat, do you know poison's as well? I'm assuming so since you're a med-nin." Kat nodded affirmitively and she nodded back. "Good. Sakura and you can work on an antidote for them to prevent any losses. If my suspicions are correct, the same group causing the rumors are also the ones to blame for this. You will leave in an hour."

Naruto chimed in again, "How will we explain away Kat's leaving if any civilians seem to notice?"

"Visiting a friend in a nearby village," Tsunade replied. "Now go get ready, I expect a full report when you return."

The group nodded before leaving through the door together. Kakashi said in an authoritive tone, making Kat note that he was still in a way the unnofficial leader. "Meet at the gates in an hour. You know what to bring." Everyone nodded before leaping off into the town, going their seperate ways. The sky was beginning to get an orange, hazy glow. Sunset. Which meant they would be traveling most of the night and probably rest in the morning. Her and Kakashi ran off as well, taking the back roads because of the way she was dressed, but she was glad now that she was already wearing her shinobi attire so she wouldn't have to change again, and that they had just showered beforehand. Finally they reached the apartment complex, and ran up the stairs to their apartment. Kakashi finally spoke, "Are you a poison specialist? Or just know the basics like many med-nins?"

Kat grabbed her bag, packing clothes and the necessities and the like before saying, "Specialist. I've perfected a lot of things over the years, but poisons I perfected while I was still in the Sky Village."

Kakashi nodded, packing his things, "Do you know what poison this is?"

She shook her head, "Tsunade didn't give me enough information, though I suspect she's right about the rumors and posionings being connected. If left alone long enough, rumors may start up about how it's the Leaf's doing." Kakashi nodded again, quickly packing food and attaching the tent and sleeping roll. Kat paused, packing food as well, "I still don't have a sleeping roll and tent."

"They won't mind, they already know we're dating. If it makes them uncomfortable we'll take watch separately so we're not in bed together," he said. Kat nodded in response, before slipping her bag on, and wrapping her wrists tightly before putting her gloves back on. She sat down and kicked off her shoes and socks to wrap her ankles before slipping them on again, Kakashi already waiting. She nodded once more, to signal she was ready before the left via the patio door again, locking it behind them, and heading off towards the gate over the rooftops.

* * *

They landed at the gate, Sakura and Sauske were already there, and Naruto was missing still. Sakura raised a brow, "Wow, Kat really does rub her good manners off on you Kakashi-Sensei, you're a bit early."

Kat grinned and glanced at Kakashi who rolled his eyes, and then Naruto dropped down next to them. "Hey Kakashi-Sensei, no way you were here before me!" he exclaimed. "Didn't you get lost on the path of life or have to help a cat stuck in a tree or something?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I did, I just did it quicker this time." Kat and Sakura smiled at the reply before he said, "Let's head out, if their shinobi are being poisoned we need to get there as soon as possible so Sakura and Kat can help those that are still alive."

Everyone nodded in reply before running out of the front gates, leaping up into the trees and bounded into the darkening night.

* * *

Kat and Kakashi were running side by side, Sauske and Naruto in the lead and Sakura just behind them when Sakura said, "Kat, how well do you know poisons?"

Kat looked back and smirked, "Well enough that I could find something within a 20 meter area to poison all of you without breaking a sweat, and find an antidote at the same time." She chuckled then, easing the seriousness of her words, "I perfected posions and antidotes while in the Sky Village, and even invented a few of my own while there."

Sakura smiled a bit, finally realizing Kat's dark humor was just that, humor, and learned not to take it seriously. "They have a greenhouse in the Sand Village with all different herbs, so I hope we can find what we need there. Otherwise one of us will have to travel, which could lose time and lives."

"Do they not have any poison experts there?" Kat asked curiously, and Kakashi shook his head, this time replying.

"No, because it's mostly all desert there's not much poison, some animals obviously, but plants not really. We were supposed to be organizing someone from the Leaf to train someone from the Sand, but no one seems interested enough to want to learn about poisons."

Sakura nodded in reply, "I was the one that was supposed to train them since I'm Tsunade's apprentice, but like Kakashi-Sensei said, no one seemed to be interested."

Kat nodded in her reply as well and fell silent for awhile before asking, "We already running in sand, are we going to stop for a break soon or keep pushing without breaks?"

Kakashi raised a brow, "Considering the stamina you showed when we tried to head off the group the week before, I'm surprised you're tired."

"Ha ha," she wryly replied, "I'm not, I just didn't know your groups protocall or anything like that."

Sakura replied this time, "No. We need to get to the village fast because of the poisoned shinobi. Ususally we would be taking breaks but this is an emergency."

Kat nodded again, before becoming silent as they continued their trek.

* * *

They were approaching the Sand Village's gates when the watcher stopped them, looking at them suspiciously, "Why have the shinobi of the Leaf come to the Sand?"

Kakashi answered flatly, "Your Kage summoned a group to help with the poisoned. Sakura Haruno is our best poison expert, and Katsumi Akiyama also is extremely well versed in poisons."

The man looked hesitant to let him enter until they heard a voice, "Oh come on, let the people in, can't you see they're exhausted. It doesn't looked like they stopped at all."

Kat raised her brow at the defense, then saw a tall blonde with a giant fan attached to her back, along with four seperate buns on the back of her head.

"Temari!" Sakura claimed excitedly, running forwards and enveloping her into a tight hug, "It seems like it's been forever since we've last seen you."

Temari chuckled and returned her hug, "It has been, you need to visit more often."

"Are you kidding, it's roasting out here, I don't know how you all can stand it," Naruto complained, wiping the sweat from his brow.

She shrugged, "At least this way whenever we go somewhere it's always like a vacation from the heat. I know Gaara sent for you guys, though I didn't know you guys had a new shinobi on your team." She looked curiously at Kat.

Kat smiled a bit and bowed slightly, "Please, call me Kat."

Temari nodded, "And I am Temari, welcome to our village. Have you been here before?"

"Once or twice, mostly passing through," Kat replied, not going into detail that it was when she was scoping information for when the Sand and the Leaf were fighting.

She nodded again, "Gaara is waiting for you. He wants to speak with you Sakura, and I suppose you too now Kat since you know poisons, before you two head off to the hospital."

Everyone nodded before following Temari into the village. Kat looked around with a smile. It had been so long since she had been to the village, and since the Leaf and the Sand became allies it was obvious the village was in better spirits and health. The buildings looked better taken care of, the children running around looked happier, and there was much more of a variety of food and items than there was last time she was here. She looked up when they reached the large, adobe like building, the Kage's office, and they followed Temari into the building and up the stairs. They entered the first door they came to on the top floor, and Temari said, "Gaara, the Leaf are here."

Kat stared wide eyed at the handsome man that glanced at up at them. He seemed the age of Naruto and the rest of the group, maybe even younger. He had dark red hair, and black rimmed eyes, and a tattoo on his forehead meaning love. His eyes were a silver color, yet seemed almost emotionless, and he was staring straight at her.

"You're not from the Leaf," he stated almost coldly. "Who are you?"

"Katsumi Akiyama," she replied, bowing slightly.

"Why have you come?"

"I have many talents, including poison expertise. The Hokage sent me along to help you heal the posioned. Also, she believes the rumors and the poisons are connected because of me." Kat decided to be honest as she could. She could tell he cared greatly for his people, and would do anything to harm someone that meant his own people harm. He was a good leader.

"What do you have to do with any of this?" Gaara asked coldly, and this time Naruto replied.

"Gaara, there's these people after her that already attacked the Leaf and knows she's there. Since the Leaf and Sand are allied, if they can separate us they have a better chance of defeating the Leaf if they attack again to get to her, or else get you guys on their side."

Gaara glanced at Naruto, acknowledging what he said before glancing back to Kat, "And what makes you so special then, Miss Akiyama."

Kat narrowed her eyes slightly, "The Hokage knows, if only by fluke, but I will only tell you as much as she herself knows, since you two are allied villages. If that is not enough I will leave." He nodded, so she continued. "During the fight, the group trying to find me and kill me was led by my father, and he revealed that The Great War is approaching. I'm the one that's supposed to prevent the war. However if they get too many allies on their side, it could mean more casulties, and mean my chances of winning are lowered." She paused to grab her backpack, and pulled out the folder Tsunade had first given her with her history for the team before handing it to Gaara. "I've been secretly working for the Leaf for ten years now since my village fell."

Gaara took the folder and scanned the contents, silent, until he looked back up at her, "You are the survivor of the Sky Village."

Kakashi looked confused, looking down at Kat, "You knew there was a survivor?"

Gaara stayed silent, standing up and walked towards her, before grabbing her chin and tilting her head up and a bit sideways, studying her, "My one-tail knew of the survivor. Summons and spirits such as those know things in life, things most of us never would understand, including past events. I was too young at the time to be of any help, but he told me if I ever came upon her, I needed to fight to the death for her or help her in any way possible. Where have you been these past years, and why flee to the Leaf?"

Kat shifted uncomfortably under his curious but silent gaze, and he didn't let go of her face, "I've been traveling nonstop to avoid the group, because I couldn't fight them alone, and had no one to help me. My village always said the Leaf was weak because it was kind, I figured it was my best shot, and the Third proposed the deal of working for the Leaf."

"Then why fight them when they attacked the Leaf?" he asked, the question sounding more like a statement. His finger gently stroked her chin as he studied her.

She swallowed nervously, "Because I had no choice. They would have killed the entire Leaf village if they found out they were sheltering me." She was so uncomfortable and trying to keep her gaze away from his face, she didn't notice Kakashi jealously narrowing his eyes at the scene.

Kakashi had never seen Gaara act this way with anyone, women or men, but he could see it was making Kat uncomfortable, and he didn't like the way he was looking down at her. He took a step forward and Naruto grabbed his arm slightly and whispered almost silently, "Gaara learned to use this tatic to get the information he wanted quickly. It's nothing more than that. He knows if he makes people uncomfortable they'll spill faster about information he wants." Kakashi glanced down at Naruto, then back at Gaara and finally nodded, keeping his stance and keeping silent.

"How did you defeat the group?" Gaara asked, continuingly stroking her cheek and it made Kat stutter a bit.

"I..lightning. Part of my genkka genkai I'm not supposed to use until it's time, but otherwise the Leaf would have lost. It's in the folder about my secrecy of who I am," Kat honestly answered, taking a step back, but Gaara followed, hand still on her face. "Please let go."

Gaara raised a brow, "Do I make you uncomfortable? Nervous?"

"Well a stranger holding onto my face asking personal questions I believe would make anyone nervous," she dryly replied, and she thought she saw a ghost of a smile.

"Perhaps, but I just have one or two more questions," he gently trailed his finger tips over her throat.

"Um, could you let go of me and ask, it's obvious I'm going to answer what I can," Kat said, nervously stepping back again.

This time she swore she saw a slight smirk, "Perhaps I enjoy talking to you like this."

"Uh..." Kat looked for something to say that wasn't offensive before she finally saw Kakashi place a hand on Gaara's shoulder.

"That's enough, no need to intimidate her any longer Gaara," he said, an eye creasing smile on his face but Kat could see that the smile was fake.

Gaara stared at Kat a little longer, stroking her cheek one last time, before turning away, his kage clothing rustling slightly, "Very well. I believe you Miss Akiyama. You and Sakura head over to the hospital while I discuss the rumors and other half of the mission to the rest of the group."

Kat and Sakura bowed to Gaara, before heading out, Temari walking with them. Walking past Kakashi, he grabbed her arm and leaned down and whispered into her ear, "It's a strategy tactic for gathering information, no more. If it was something else I would have stopped him immediately." Kat nodded her thanks to him and a small smile before hurrying out after Sakura.

Gaara and the men watched the door close before he turned to the shinobi.

"Man, Gaara, did you have to be so intense, it looked like she was about to bolt any second," Naruto said, chuckling nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

Gaara shrugged, "I've found that it works well, however it's better doing it with women. Men tend to find it a little more personal and try fighting back quicker than being uncomfortable and confused like women."

Sauske finally spoke up, "You know she's taken Gaara."

Gaara glanced his cold gaze at Sauske, "Good for her. Unless it's you of course."

Naruto snickered at the insult, and Sauske scowled, "No, it's not me."

He shrugged in reply, "Now the rumors have started up a little over a week ago, and it's making the village uncomfortable. I and the rest of my shinobi have tried to allay their fears, however even I can see that some of my nin are getting nervous as well."

"Do you have any leads of who is starting these, and who is doing the poisoning?" Kakashi asked.

"No. However, all of my shinobi who have been poisoned have been out on missions, so there's no one infiltrating to poison them." He paused to open one of the drawers on his desk and pulled out a small blow dart, handing it to Kakashi. "Darts have been found on each victim. All tinged with poison. But it's nothing we've seen before, and it has some unusual effects."

"Unusual effects, like what?" Naruto asked this time, taking the dart from Kakashi and studying it, holding it over so Sauske could look at it as well.

"Extreme hallucinations, and from what I've seen, it attacks your worst memories and doubles them tenfold. Enough to make you go insane. I've only seen what happens when they first get here, not the effects of the immediate effect of the poison. I am no poison expert, but in my opinion, this is a torture posion. Yet instead of torture for information, this is torture purely to kill. After a few hours of the extreme hallucinations only then does it start attacking the vital organs, causing extreme pain until the person passes away," Gaara replied, taking back the dart Naruto handed him.

"Who would be sick enough to even make this kind of poison," Naruto growled, "Torturing poor people like that."

Gaara shook his head, "I don't know Naruto, I want you two to go investigate the area that the posions have most occured. I haven't sent a scouting only mission yet specifically for finding the people doing this, so I know you will be as careful as you can. Dismissed."

Kakashi and Naruto bowed their heads slightly, before all three walked out and closed the door behind them.

* * *

Kat, Sakura, and Temari walked to the hospital, and Temari was busy chattering away. "Don't worry about Gaara, I saw the look on your face," she laughed. "When he was younger he was terrifying, but since he's gotten older and he's accepted finally, he's calmed down a lot."

Kat raised a brow at Temari, "Were you two always close?"

Temari became silent for a moment before replying, "He's my little brother. Well, youngest, Kankuro is the second oldest. I admit, we weren't the nicest of siblings when we were younger, no doubt thanks to our father. But as we've grown older we've matured and realized how wrong we were, and Gaara has a big heart, no matter how cold he looks. He loves this village, and now that people aren't scared of him, they all love him as well."

Kat smiled at the sentiment as they entered the hospital, and immediately all three took on authoritive shinobi positions. Sakura started yelling for charts of the recorded poisonings and if they had withdrawn any samples, and Temari took them to the patient most recently poisoned, and also the last one that was poisoned that was alive. They neared a room and heard blood-curdling screams, like someone was being tortured, and entered that room.

Sakura gasped, and Kat felt the blood drain from her face. On the bed, strapped down, was a younger male shinobi, gasping and screaming and crying. Reliving some awful memory about his mother being raped and killed before him, he kept screaming at the men to stop touching her and hurting her. Kat noticed a long gash, faded with age across his face, and wondered if he was attacked during this same time. Sakura stood stock still for a moment, and it gave Kat time to rush over and check his vitals. As soon as she heard the screams of mental agony, she felt the fear that she knew what it was. She checked his pupils and his pulse, before telling Sakura. "Stand back, and hold his shoulders steady."

"What? Why Kat? We can't do anything until..."

"Until we know what it is, and I have a pretty strong suspicion I do, but I need you to hold his shoulders so I can know for sure," she snapped, clasping her hands tightly to the sides of the mans head. "Now!" Sakura quickly pinned the mans shoulders down onto the bed, using her chakra to hold him steady, and Kat's hands on his head kept him from shifting, and she searched his brain with her chakra gently. Almost immediately, she could see the poison, and it attacking the memory portion of his brain first. This man was very recently poisoned. She let go, "I know what poison this is, Sakura said you have a green house, where is it? We need to get there now."

Sakura let go and looked up in surprise, "How do you know what poison this is and an antidote for it? I've never seen it before in my life."

Kat shook her head, "It's a story saved for later, though it's one I wish I didn't have to tell."

Temari nodded, "Sakura will take you to the greenhouse. Do you need any assistance there or here? I can round up some other med-nins to await your arrival."

"Perhaps two here when we return, we'll be fine there as long as Sakura knows her way around the place," Kat looked at Sakura for confirmation, and she nodded in reply, before leading Kat to the greenhouse at a fast walk.

As soon as they arrived at the greenhouse, Kat began listing off herbs she needed, grabbing the mortar and bowl before asking, "Since you know poisons, you know the technique of pulling the poison out of the body, correct?"

Sakura nodded again, "I saved Konkuro's life with that technique, when Gaara was kidnapped while he was the jinchuriki."

"Did you ever use it for the brain?"

"No. It was attacking his vital organs in his abdomen and chest area. Even so, the brain is a tricky thing. Not many know much about the brain."

Kat started grinding the herbs Sakura gathered for her before she said, "The poison is attacking the memory portion of the brain, as I'm sure you assumed, and I apologize for taking over and not giving you a chance to look at him."

Sakura shook her head, "It's alright, you know what it is and I don't. I'm fine with you taking the lead on this one."

Kat shot her a small smile, "Did you get a sample of the poison?"

Sakura nodded, placing it on the jutsu'd paper they had that they used to test antidotes on poison. Kat pulled a small dropper full of the antiodote she prepared and dropped it on the paper, watching the seals disappear quickly. Sakura widened her eyes, "You got it already? You barely measured or took a second thought about what needed to be in it, how..."

"Come on, I need your help Sakura, you and me are the only chance this man has if we want him to recover with no brain damage," Kat interrupted, pulling the antidote into a syringe and putting a cap on the needle, before rushing out, Sakura on her heels.

* * *

Temari was standing in the hospital room still, this time with two male attending nurses, who bowed to Kat and Sakura, and Temari commented, "I figured you needed help holding him down, so I found two men that were free. You must have known the antidote for it already to be back this quickly."

Kat nodded her thanks, walking over to the man while putting on gloves, then uncapped the syringe. She searched for a vein in his neck, much to the surprise of Sakura and the nurses, before stating, "Sakura, do you have any of that fluid that is used to pull the poison out." Sakura nodded and rushed out before she turned to the two men. "I need to you to pin him down, he's tied, but he'll struggle even worse." They nodded in affirmation and Sakura came back with a couple bowls and the solution they used. Kat quickly ran her chakra hands over the man's abdomen and chest, noting the poison was there as well, but as predicted, hadn't started affecting anything. It was a fail safe of the poison that if they were able to successfully remove it from the brain, the poison was still there and attack. If she didn't know what she was looking for she wouldn't have been able to find it. "Sakura, men, ready? Temari I want you to bring bowls over if I need them, alright?" Everyone nodded, grabbing the man and holding him firmly. Kat took a deep breath, and injected the needle into the man's neck.

The man tried arching his back and screamed in pain, the screams becoming higher pitched as she injected the entire needle into his throat, before tossing it aside. She formed a small amount of fluid around her hand, and placed it on one side of his head, pushing it slowly into the brain and pulling it out almost instantaneously on the other side. Brain pressure was finicky, any excess pressure can cause more damage, so she had to try to keep the fluid levels as low as possible by creating a constant stream through the brain to pull out the poison. After two trips through his brain, she grabbed more fluid, and this time went to his organs, pushing more fluid in, and pulling more poison out quicker and in less time. As the man screamed and cried, she saw the nurses faces tense up and turn away from the tortuous sound he was making. Finally she stopped, breathing slightly hard from being tense for so long. She ran light chakra fingers over his brain, and down his body. There was light traces of the poison here and there in the muscle tissue, but the antidote would take care of that. He would need it once daily for the next week to be sure. Finally, she she sighed and leaned back, the man calmly sleeping.

Sakura grabbed a towel and gently dabbed the sweat soaked man, drying him off, and glanced up at Kat. Kat had a worried look, and was looking down at the man, yet it seemed her mind was far away. "Will he be okay Kat?"

Kat looked up and smiled slightly, "Yes, he'll be fine, however he needs a smaller dose of this antidote once a day for a week. I couldn't see much, if any brain damage, though he may suffer from some psychological problems for a couple weeks until the memories aren't so fresh anymore." She heard a sob in the doorway and the group glanced up to a strange young woman standing in the doorway.

"Oh my God, he's alive?" She started crying, running towards him and throwing herself over him.

Temari said lowly, "Hana is his fiance, she lost her brother last week to this same poison," letting the silence commence as she cried tears of joy and relief all at once.

Kat looked at the two nurses, "Take more samples of the poison I've extracted, I'll create a recipe of the antidote, and be sure the green house is well stocked until those who are doing the the poisoning are stopped. He should wake up soon, she can stay with him and help you change his soaked sheets and bathe him." Kat glanced at the woman when she said that and the woman tearfully smiled and nodded. Kat bowed her head to her and leaving, Sakura following and Temari giving out orders.

"Kat, how did you know about the poison?" Sakura asked softly.

Kat sighed, "Let's grab something to drink, then take a walk, I can't tell you here." She nodded, putting some money in a nearby vending machine and getting a couple bottles of water, handing Kat one before they walked outside. "You know, the Kage will probably need to know as well. Why don't we head over there and I can tell you both at once without having to repeat it too many times."

"You're right, Gaara is going to want to know what kind of poison this is harming his shinobi like this," Sakura agreed, and they made their way to the Kage's tower.

* * *

Gaara looked up as a knock sounded at his door, and Sakura peeked her head in before entering, Kat following. "Well," he asked flatly.

"Kat knew the poison and the antidote for it. Because of this I let her take charge, and she was successful in removing the poison from the brain, as well as the vital organs. An antidote daily for a week and he should be fine," Sakura stated authoritively, and Gaara glanced at Kat's direction.

"I couldn't see any brain damage, the poison attacks the memory centers of the brain. The most brain damage he would have would be forgetfulness I believe, but again, I didn't see any damage. However, he may need some psychological help over the next few weeks until his memories aren't so fresh anymore. I breifly saw his fiance there...I'm sure she'll be a great help to him," Kat added softly.

Gaara nodded, silent for a moment, "No one has ever seen nor heard of a poison such as this, how is it you know?"

Kat shifted uncomfortably under his gaze, and Sakura's, before softly saying, "Because I'm the one that made it."

Gaara narrowed his eyes harshly and stood up slowly, and Sakura widened her eyes in surprise, "Why would you develop a poison like this? This kind of poison is almost inhumane Kat."

Kat shot a hard glance at Gaara, "This was back when I lived with the Village years ago, I thought the formula went up in smoke along with everything else. The reason why I developed it was because at the time they told me this poison was to torture prisoners of the highest, most disgusting crimes. Extreme child abusers and molesters, mass murderers. Considering my father was one of the ones that fell under the child molesters and abusers I thought it was a grand thing, until I found out what it was really for." She said coldly. "Once I found out I had been lied to and the poison was just for common use on all the weapons, I immediately created an antidote for it secretly, along with a preventive shot so that the poison is unable to affect the person. Luckily this was right before the village fell and like I said, I assumed the formula was gone."

Gaara stated coldly, "What's the one thing keeping me from arresting you or throwing you out of my village."

Kat smiled coldly in reply, "I have the antitidote to save your shinobi, along with knowing something that will prevent future shinobi from getting poisoned."

Gaara walked around the desk and stood close to her, staring down intimidately, "What if I have my guards bribe you out of it."

She narowed her eyes and smirked, "If they'd live long enough."

Sakura watched the exchange, and almost shuddered with the coldness in their tones. It was almost as if they'd kill each other without a thought. She supposed Gaara and Kat were a lot alike in that regard.

"Are you threatening my guards now, Katsumi?" Gaara asked, stepping even closer and Kat stood her ground.

"No, I'm testing your stupidity," she snapped back. "If I was handing out my poisons left and right, you'd have a hell of a lot more to worry about than a few poisoned shinobi."

Gaara reached up to grab her face but this time she grabbed his wrist, and smiled coldly again, "Sand armor, hm? Don't touch me again. I excused the earlier instance thanks to Kakashi's words and the fact I didn't want to be rude to the Kage, but I suppose tit for tat is in session now." Kat squeezed her hand slightly and the sand cracked, causing Gaara to widen his eyes slightly and Sakura to gasp her name. "I am here solely to help. I am not proud of things I've done in the past, just as I'm sure you've done things in your past you look back on now and regret. However I was a ninja of the Sky Village, and I was ordered things by my Kage just like every other shinobi of the world."

Gaara leaned his face closer, "Do you know who you're threatening?"

Kat smirked, "Do you?"

Immediately the door burst open and Naruto rushed in, "Gaara...Kat! What are you doing?! Kat you're with Kakashi!"

Sakura smacked his arm, "Shut up Naruto I'm in here too, it's not like that. They're basically having a stare off about who's the better shinobi."

Naruto shook his head, "Oh, heh, sorry Kat and Gaara. Listen, how did you guys do on the antidote? Kakashi's been poisoned while we were scouting and..."

Kat gasped and ran out the door to head to the greenhouse. Naruto watched her and looked back at Gaara, "And we were able to capture the man we saw that blew the dart at Kakashi. He had a blow gun on him along with even more poisoned tipped darts. Sauske is with him now at the prison."

Gaara nodded, "Good. I shall pay him a little visit as well. You two may go off to be with Kakashi, though from what I've heard, you won't have to worry for long."

Naruto raised his brow, before Sakura grabbed his arm, "Let's go, Kat may need my help again." He nodded then and let Sakura pull him out, while Gaara went his separate way.

* * *

Kat quickly gathered more ingredients she needed, using the employee's help there, though she felt bad she was snapping at the poor man. She was just impatient. She knew Kakashi's past was an awful one, she didn't want him to suffer any more than he had to. Since he literally had just gotten poisoned, while the other man was a few hours into the poison, she hoped she had a greater chance of preventing more psychological damage. Soon she had the antidote tested and ready, and she rushed to the hospital. As soon as she entered she heard low moaning coming from a nearby room and peeked in to be sure. Sure enough, there was Kakashi, lashed down onto the bed like the previous man before, and some nurses around him with a doctor. The hallucinations we're only just beginning, so he was just painfully moaning, his one exposed eye tightly closed.

She rushed in, "Get me bowls of the solution I used earlier on the previous poisoned man, and I need three people to hold him down. The poison hasn't taken full effect yet, so hopefully this won't take as long." Nodding commenced as people ran about to do as she said, and she ran her fingers gently over Kakashi's head, sending chakra into his brain. Sure enough, the poison was forming directly into the frontal lobe. She ran her fingers down and saw the poison was collecting in his vital organs as well, to sit and wait until it was time to strike. "Kakashi," she said softly. He didn't respond and she said louder, "Kakashi, answer me."

He opened his eye slightly and she saw they were hazy, beginning to get distant and far away. "I'm okay Rin. Did the transplant work." He murmured before closing his eye again, shifting his body restlessly. Kat sighed, he was already getting trapped in his memories. She looked up as the doctor came in with the solution and prepped it beside Kat. She looked back down and slit the mask in the side of his neck, keeping his face covered as he preferred but she was able to reach his vein this way, and took off his hitai-ate too.

"Everyone ready, one pin his shoulders, others pin his legs and arms, he's going to thrash. The antidote burns and then the fun part begins," she smirked almost coldly. "Kakashi," she said loudly again, "I don't know how far gone you are, but bear with me here." She saw his eyes open slightly again before she smiled softly and stabbed the needle into his vein. Immediately both of his eyes opened wide and he tried to arch off the table, yelling in pain. Thankfully the nurses were doing well with what they could holding him down. As soon as the needle was empty she performed the same procedure as before, grabbing just a barely small amount of solution and pushing it through his brain to pull out the poison. Kakashi screamed in pain, never getting tears in his eyes, though the sound was enough to bring tears to Kat's own eyes. It was her fault. Not this, but for making it long ago. Because the poison wasn't embedded deeply in his brain, it went much faster, as did clearing the vital organs. Finally, she sighed again, letting the last of the solution she was using drop into the bowl that held the tainted fluid, and nodding to others that she was done. She ran her fingers over Kakashi's head, paying special attention to his sharingan eye, before running down his body. Like before, a dose daily of the antidote for a week, perhaps less as he wasn't as affected, and it seemed like she got to him before the poison became too strong. She gently ran a hand up over his cheek, ignoring the people milling around her or any curious stares for the well known bachelor.

The tears she felt earlier spilled over slightly and she closed her eyes as one ran down her cheek, and she felt an arm slide around her shoulders, "Hey, Kat it's not your fault," Naruto said quietly, almost in a whisper. "Sakura told me about the poison, and how you thought it was lost. They must have found the formula when they raided the village." Kat nodded in response to that. "Well, Kakashi-Sensei's gunna be alright, right Kat?" She nodded again, wiping her cheek and smiling a bit up at him.

"He'll be fine, you boys did good bringing him here this fast. It's just he has a lot of hard stuff in his past, worse than many others. I hate for him to relieve any moment of that, not including that the poison makes it hurt even worse."

Naruto squeezed her shoulder a bit before sliding his arm away, and sat down on the chair. "So, why were you and Gaara face to face like that when I walked in? Sakura didn't get into that part, it looked like he was about to kiss you."

Kat chuckled, "God no, it looked like he was about to kill me. I was honest when I told him I'm the one that developed the poison and like Sakura said, it turned into a staring match of who's the better shinobi. He was trying to intimidate me like earlier, but I was already a little mad so I wasn't backing down." She unstrapped Kakashi's limbs, noting he needed a sponge bath, but wanted to wait until they had a little more privacy before propping herself up on the bed beside him, subconsciously rubbing his chest soothingly.

"Oh, good. You know I think Kakashi may secretly have a jealous personality," he smirked, and Kat laughed again.

"Gee, you know I think he may too. So, did you find out who poisoned him, or was it a trip line or something?

Naruto shook his head, "No, it was an actual guy camping out in the bushes. Sauske spotted him running off right after Kakashi was hit and he used Houou to follow him. Guy was pretty scared of a flaming bird," he smiled a bit at the thought. "He noted Sasuke was an Uchiha too, and I think the guy mumbled something about the bird from hell and his summoner not being much better."

Kat smiled some, "So you brought him back along with Kakashi? Did the man say anymore?"

"Nah, Sauske's with him now, and Gaara left to talk to him as well," Naruto replied, "Sakura is off talking to some of the nurses about setting up a poison training class, stressing how after this situation it's even more important they have a specialist here."

Kat nodded, "It's true, not even for something like this, but smaller poisons that..." she felt movement under her hand, and she stopped moving her hand and glanced down. Kakashi shifted again and sighed a bit, before opening his eyes hazily, a lazy smile almost coming across his features.

"Now there's a beautiful sight to wake up to," he said hoarsely, causing Kat to smile and Naruto to shift a bit awkwardly at the romantic sentiment.

Kat leaned down and widened his eyes a bit with her fingers, checking his pupils, before placing her fingertips against his pulse on his neck to check his heartbeat. He said nothing, staring up at her face before she softly asked, "How are you feeling?"

"Sore, minds fuzzy. All I remember is a sharp pain in my neck. Well two actually."

Kat smirked a bit, "The second one was my fault, I apologize. That was the antidote I injected you with. The poison you were hit with attacks the brain first, and I needed to get the antidote traveling into the brain as soon as possible, but it burns bad. You'll need a smaller dose of that daily for the next week, though it'll be in your arm." She glanced up as Naruto nodded to her before slipping out and closing the door silently behind him.

Kakashi seemed not to notice but whispered, still staring at her face, "The dreams were back. The awful dreams that would keep me awake every night until you came. I thought you left me, but then I heard you. Then more pain, then you chased the dreams away," he blinked and shook his head a bit, noting he was rambling.

"Shh," she softly said, stroking her hand gently over his chest. "Remember, you said I could do anything," she chuckled with a smile. "Well, aside from strategizing apparently."

Kakashi smiled a bit before closing his eyes, then opening again, "The poison, that was it. How did you know what to do so fast?" He seemed to becoming more lucid.

Kat sighed, "I've done a lot of things in my past I'm not proud of Kakashi."

He raised his brow confusedly, "You made it?"

"Yes, back in the Sky village, but I was lied to about what it would be used for. After discovering the true use I secretly created an antidote and a preventive formula. Anyone taking doses of the preventive I made the poison can't affect them, and it only has to be taken weekly." Kat admitted softly, glancing down and away.

She glanced up when she felt Kakashi's hand slowly grasp hers, his muscles were still sore and shaky, and she saw it was an effort for him. "Don't be ashamed. Like you've said before, you were under kage's orders. And then went behind his back to create a way that not near as many people could be harmed. That's admirable, and not many people would do such a thing. At least we know they're part of the group now even without information," he sighed, closing his eyes. She could see he was tired.

She squeezed his hand gently, "Would you like a quick sponge bath and a change of clothes before you sleep?"

He opened one eye slowly, "It depends, will it be you doing the bath and changing?" She smiled and nodded and he smiled a bit in reply, "Then how can I refuse?"

She squeezed his hand a bit before standing up and heading to the door, she poked her head out and saw there was a "Do Not Disturb" sign hanging on the door, no doubt thanks to Naruto. She smiled again to herself, thinking of the sweet gesture, and closed the door again, locking it. Then she rummaged about the room, grabbing a bed pan to put water in and some towels, along with clean sheets and blankets. She paused a second, before grabbing the large bathrobe hanging on the bathroom door. She could put that on him and help him to the chair as she changed the bedsheets, then help dress him in the dry bed. Then she searched in his bag to grab a clean, sleeveless shirt with a mask attached and clean boxers. Kakashi watched her with lowered lids as he moved about the room.

He knew his mind was fuzzy, but he couldn't stop watching and staring at her. Maybe it was because all the dreams seemed so real, and he was getting sucked down into them. They were hurting more and more, then there was Kat. He remembered slight glimpses of her shouting about the room, then of her staring at him, her hands on his head, face stoic but her eyes almost terrified. Then his head would flash back into the dreams again. Finally he felt and saw nothing and he knew he probably either passed out or fell asleep at that point. She was beautiful, waking up to see her knowing he was alive was a different feeling. Something he definitely never had before. He half heard Kat ask him if he just wanted boxers on and his sleeveless shirt with mask and he nodded a bit, before Kat appeared closer in his vision. He felt his eyes hazing and getting all fuzzy.

"Kakashi, let's get you bathed and dressed so you can sleep. After you're sleeping I need to go write down the antidote and prevention forumla's, but I'll be back as soon as I can, alright?" She asked, shaking his shoulder slightly.

He nodded and he felt Kat prop him up and slip his shirt off. He attempted to help but his arms felt like jello and almost like they were becoming heavier. She laid him back down and slid the sheets down, undressing his lower half. He sighed and closed his eyes as he felt the warm water caress his lower legs, traveling up. She was soft, sensitive, yet was being professional about it in a way. Then again this wasn't a romantic sponge bath, he was about to pass out any minute so he was sure she was trying to be fast and efficient about it. She made her way up his body, cleaning his hair quickly as well, before drying him off and propping him up to slip on a robe it felt like. He wasn't sure, he had his eyes closed.

"Kakashi, hun, open your eyes a bit. I'm going to set you in the chair so I can change your bedding, alright?" he heard Kat asked, and he nodded a bit. Suddenly he felt himself completely lifted off the bed and he jerked half awake, staring at Kat as she placed him in the chair and she smirked. "I'm stronger than I look," she said chuckling softly. He listened to her strip the bed, and the rustling of clothes, and must of have dozed off because he felt a soft shake on his shoulder, before being lifted back into the bed.

Finally he murmured, "You know it's ruining my ego with you lifting me around like nothing, then bathing and dressing me, Kat."

She chuckled in reply, tugging on his boxers, before proping him up, slipping off the robe and putting his shirt on. As she adjusted his mask around his face she said softly, "It's not like you wouldn't do the same for me Kakashi." She layed him down and pulled the blankets up around him, and he sighed softly, feeling the cool, clean sheets under him. He felt her kiss his lips softly before his forehead and heard her whisper, "Sleep, I'll be back soon." He nodded and quickly fell asleep.

She smiled a bit before quietly leaving the room and shutting the door.

* * *

Sauske looked up as Gaara entered the room they had the prisoner in, tied to a chair. He was sitting across from the prisoner in the corner of the room, and Gaara sat at the chair opposite of the man, a table in between them. He propped his elbows on the table and clasped his hands together, interlocking his fingers. "Who are you working for?"

The man smirked, "Does it matter?"

"If you would like to live, yes," Gaara stated coldly.

The man laughed, "You're going to kill me whether I give you information or not."

"Very astute, however it's up to me to decide how painful and long your death would be," Gaara narrowed his eyes

"Unless you'd rather have my phoenix decide your punishment," Sauske stated emotionlessly, noting the blood from the man's face drained a bit from the threats.

"Or perhaps you could try out the poison you've been so happily spreading to all of my shinobi, do you know what it does?" Gaara asked, leaning back slightly. The man looked nervously at Gaara and shook his head negativly. "It attacks the brain, more specificially, the memories. But even more specificially, the most excruciating things in your past. It brings it out front, like you're reliving them over and over, but here's the fun part. It adds the pain to those memories ten-fold. You suffer for hours on end, caught in an endless whirling of your past, making you insane, until it finally attacks your organs. After that happens, it's one of the most painful deaths," he finished coldly, watching the man's face grow paler. "Now, would you like to relieve your past in extreme pain, along with an excruicating end, or are you going to tell us what you know?"

The man nodded, "I'll talk, I didn't know, I...God I'm sorry I knew it was poison but I thought it was the typical shakes and chills, slight hallucinations then death like any regular poison," he looked across them in horror. "I swear I didn't know that's what the poison did, all I was told was to take the poisoned darts and fire them at the Sand shinobi passing by, and don't prick myself because there's no antidote."

Gaara nodded, "We have never heard of the poison as well. Who are you working for?"

"A guy named Sabuto something. Start's with an 'A' I believe. Rounded me and a bunch of guys up from all over, promising us money and riches once his boss succeeds in killing some girl, doubled if we kill some guy she's with too. Yet we haven't seen a cent of it. Thing is," his voice lowered as if he was being listened to, "Couple of my buddies were making a plan to run off, yet next morning they were sick and died, sorta like how you described from a couple of rumors, but no one said nothing about it."

Sauske growled a bit and Gaara looked over, "You know of this Sabuto?" Sauske nodded but said nothing, and Gaara looked back to the man. "Are there any others out there with poisoned darts?"

The man nodded, "One more, we're the most accurate and all."

"Where is your camp?"

"I don't know. They move while we're gone without telling us, so we have to search forever to find them it seems like. Maybe in case this happens," he grumbled.

Gaara was silent for a moment before asking, "Do you know who the woman is he wants killed?"

"He said her name was Katsumi I believe. Blonde hair, taller, said that we, um, would know her because she was enough to make us want to, uh, drop our pants," the guy stuttered nervously.

Gaara showed no facial reaction, "Where is this woman and why does he want her killed?"

"I don't know. The poisonings were meant to partially lead her here from the Leaf according to him, but none of us have seen anything. Also to make the Sand believe it was the Leaf's doing. As to why, I overheard someone mention that she's some kind of super shinobi, and would be able to stop Sabuto's boss' plans. Apparently the guy she's with is important in all this. I don't know, just that he only has one eye and a mask, but they didn't say anything more about it. Which I find weird, considering you'd think they'd give us a name or something. I feel bad for the girl though. He goes on and on about how he can't wait to have her under his thumb, and "under him." Sounds a little sick to me," the man answered, seeming to relax seeing that as he answered questions nothing was happening, and starting conversation.

"Has it been your group that has been starting up the rumors that the Leaf is planning to betray us?" Gaara asked, changing the subject like he didn't know anything about Kat or the "unknown man".

"Yea. Some of the men come into town, whisper something to the clerks that they "overheard" and from there it spreads. The boss doesn't want you guys friends, said something about if you work together it'll be harder for his own boss later on," the man replied again.

Gaara nodded, silently thinking before saying flatly, "You've cooperated well, we'll let you live for now. No torture. Regular food, regular prisoner. I saw the regret that flashed in your eyes when you talked about the poison, and the sadness when you learned of the woman's fate. I am assuming you were a poor mercenary out on the streets when you were recruited, hoping for the money, correct?"

The man nodded almost sullenly, "I don't mind being a mercenary. I mean, it's like a shinobi right? A job. But this seems almost too personal, and to be honest if it wasn't for the fact I think my buddies were killed for planning to leave I would have left by now. I never used to kill innocents if I could help it, but I would have been killed had I not gone along this time." He looked down at the table.

Gaara walked over and gently placed a hand on his shoulder, "The world is a harsh place. Thank you for your answers. We'll have someone take you to your quarters. You may live for now. However if you try escape, you know the consequences." The man nodded and Sauske knocked on the wall three times, summoning two guards into the room that were standing watch outside the door. "Take him to a regular prison cell, and get him something to eat. Treat him as a regular prisoner. Though he has killed many of my troops, he was cooperative, and we will not be savages such as that." The guards bowed slightly and untied the man from the chair, keeping his hands tied as they led him out.

As they walked past Sauske the man paused and looked down at him, "Do you know Sabuto or just heard of him?"

Sauske nodded slightly, not confirming which one he was answering to.

The man paused slightly, "Even if I die, I hope you all end up killing the bastard," he finally said, before walking out the door, leading the guards this time.

Sauske watched the door close behind them, before looking to Gaara, "How much of that do you believe?"

"Enough to know he was probably bugged so his leader could listen in," Gaara stated, sitting on the edge of the table.

"He got Kakashi with the dart. He claimed he didn't know anything about him, yet why aim for him instead of me or Naruto," Sauske said, almost thoughtfully.

"Was the dart in the back of his neck?" Gaara asked, and Sauske nodded in reply before he continued. "Perhaps he didn't see his face, it's possible. Or else he was taking a lucky guess on that he was the man his group was searching for. How do you know this Sabuto?"

Sauske glanced around, "Is this room bugged?" Gaara closed his eyes for a moment, sand beginning to swirl around before he shook his negatively. "Good, Sabuto is Kat's father."

Gaara raised a brow, emotion coming to his face, "The man said Sabuto wanted her under his thumb and under him, do you mean..."

Sauske nodded, "He tried to molest her when she was younger and I'm assuming her gekka genkai revealed itself. Since then he was scared of her and avoided her I guess, but apparently he hasn't given up that fantasy."

Gaara glanced away, silent for a moment before he continued, "I should let you know, Katsumi knew of the poison, and knew the antidote for it. She was able to save the man that was poisoned this morning, and I'm sure she was able to save Kakashi."

"How would she know of the poison."

"She's the one that created the formula while she was in the Sky village apparently, along with creating an antidote and a preventive medication so you couldn't be poisoned by it," Gaara said almost softly, and Sauske narrowed his eyes before Gaara continued again, "They told her it was for the worst prisoners, child molesters, abusers, mass murders, and mentioned something about her father. I had no idea. Perhaps that's why she went so in detail with this poison, because she was thinking of her father the entire time. Was he abusive as well?" Sauske nodded again to the question and Gaara spoke once more, "I thought so. She said she created the antidote and preventive after finding out her kage lied about it's uses. The real use was supposed to be for just tainting regular weapons."

Sauske didn't say anything, just looked off in the distance for awhile before murmuring, "If he is bugged, we need to be sure nothing important is said within ear distance from him. I'm assuming that is why you acted like you didn't know Kat when he spoke about her. You should talk to your guards and anyone that has contact with the prisoners, or at least do an investigation on him to be sure. He probably doesn't even know if he is bugged. I'm sure if Kat genjutsued herself, she would be able to check."

Gaara nodded, standing up, and Sauske stood up as well. "You are right. I am sure Katsumi is still at the hospital with Kakashi," he said, exiting the room, and Sauske followed.

* * *

Kat was speaking softly to one of the female doctors that knew slightly more about poisons than most, describing the antidote and the preventive recipes when she sensed Sauske and Gaara approaching, and glanced up. The doctor looked at her confusedly, "Is everything alright, Miss Akiyama?"

Kat looked back at her and smiled, "Yes, just your kage and my friend are approaching outside. Now the preventive is a shot in the arm, and it lasts for a week. We have more of a variety of these herbs in and around the Leaf, so we'll be sure to send a messenger bird to tell them to bring more of these herbs here for you until the poisonings are controlled. You don't need much for the preventive. The antidote, double dose when you give them the first injection to stop the poison and in the vein in the neck. Single dose daily for a week afterwards..." she continued talking, outlining her medical plans when Gaara approached her, Sauske just behind her.

"How is Kakashi doing," Gaara said softly, and Kat smiled at both of them.

"He's doing well, he's sleeping now. He woke up enough to talk before falling back to sleep. Your shinobi is doing well too, he's awake and his fiance is in there making a fuss over him," she chuckled softly. "Would you like to see Kakashi?"

Sauske nodded, and Gaara glanced at him and nodded as well, before Kat handed the rest of the paperwork to the doctor and led the way to Kakashi's room. She silently opened the door and ushered the two of them in before closing it behind her. She walked over to Kakashi and gently brushed some hair out of his eyes and his eyes opened slightly, blinking against the light before he murmured, "I thought you were gunna come to bed with me."

Kat smiled, "I was helping the doctor with the antidote and got a little carried away. Saving lives is a little more important than cuddling."

Gaara glanced at Sauske, noting Sauske said nothing, nor had any facial expression over the exchange. Finally, Gaara stepped forward, "How are you feeling, Kakashi?"

"Tired, still hazy," he squinted up at Gaara with his one eye open.

Gaara nodded, "I'm sure Kat didn't tell you since she was busy saving your life and all, but they caught the man that got you with the dart."

Kakashi seemed to wake up more and struggled to sit up, scowling when Kat instead lifted the back of the bed so he wouldn't have to move. "Did you speak with him, what happened?"

"Yes. As you suspected, Sabuto is behind this. The man attacking the shinobi with the poison didn't even know the efffects. When he found out he looked almost in shock, before he finally spilled more information. Apparently he was a poor mercenry, promised money, but hasn't gotten any money and now would be killed if he left, as his friends were. This and the rumors were all supposed to lure Katsumi here so they could capture her, so Sabuto could have her under his thumb and "under him." Gaara heard Kat's breathing hitch in her throat, but she said nothing, and Kakashi narrowed his eye, before faking an eye creasing smile.

"Well, then that means we definitely do need to kill him, I call dibs," he almost growled with the fake smile on his face, struggling to sit up and Kat laid a shoulder on his hand.

"You need to rest, otherwise it could weaken your muscles or cause what little of the poison is left to flare up and move faster through your body," she said softly. He glanced up at her and sighed, before laying back again.

Gaara nodded, "Do not worry Kakashi, we will all take care of her. I owe you an apology Katsumi. After finding out what kind of person your father truly was, I understand now why you'd make such a poison, you were hoping he would be the one receiving the dose," she barely nodded and smiled slightly before he continued. "But now we ask for your assistance. We believe the man is bugged unknowingly. Sauske suggested you could genjutsu yourself and search to see if it was true. They have an accurate description of you, so you should not be seen, and I have everyone keeping silent about knowing you even exist. Even so, we can't risk him bugged."

Kat nodded, "Why not have Sakura do it?"

"Because as of now I am training four people in poison," Sakura claimed happily, entering the room. "So many loved ones were lost, that only now they see the importance of knowing poisons. I just stopped by to let you know and see how Kakashi-Sensei is doing. I'm glad you're awake," she smiled broadly at Kakashi.

Gaara nodded to her, "I'm glad some of my medics are finally accepting your help. Katsumi, shall we be off?"

"Yes, let's do this quickly," she said, squeezing Kakashi's hand and he tugged her arm to motion her closer. As she did he whispered in her ear and she smiled a bit, squeezing his hand again. She walked over to his pack and pulled out his copy of Icha Icha and placed it in his lap, and turned on the TV and turned the volume down low, placing the remote in his lap as well. "Here's some things to entertain yourself with until you get back if you can't get back to sleep."

"Thank you," he said, "Be careful." She nodded, and he watched everyone leave and close the door behind them. He sighed, laying his head back and closing his eyes.

* * *

Kat excused herself to the bathroom, and while in there genjutsued herself. She studied herself in the mirror. Her once thick, blonde hair was more of a stringy, mousy brown color. Plain, unremarkable brown eyes, and glasses. She made herself shorter and thinner as well, all in all a regular, plain woman. She exited and nodded to the men, since Sakura had split ways, before following them, and she asked softly in her genjutused voice, "Where is Naruto anyways?"

Sauske and Gaara shrugged before they heard a shout and saw Naruto waving, "Hey guys, who is that!?"

Sauske sighed, and they made their way to Naruto at a ramen stand, "This is Megumi, a medic at the hospital, she'll be helping us," Gaara answered.

Naruto chuckled, "Just as well Kat isn't, her and Kakashi are probably inseperable right now. Who knew the guy was such a romantic, waking up with those gushy eyes."

Kat narrowed her eyes and smiled sweetly, "Aren't you like that with your girlfriend?"

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his head, "I suppose, but you don't know Kakashi. I didn't even know he had feelings really except anger and sadness."

Kat felt her heart drop slightly at those words before Gaara said, "Leave your ramen and rambling alone Naruto, we have work to do."

Naruto nodded, sighing slightly at what was left of his ramen before following the men. Sauske took the moment to lean in and say softly to Naruto. "Teme, that IS Kat. She's genjutused. The prisoner has an accurate description of her appearance, but keep your mouth SHUT."

Naruto stared at Sauske before blushing, rubbing the back of his head again, "Gee, uh, Megumi, I'm sorry, I didn't know until Sauske told me."

Kat glanced back at Naruto and smiled, "Oh it's okay, I'm sure stupidity doesn't last forever. I think."

Gaara glanced down at Kat for the smart remark, Sauske smirked and Naruto frowned and grumbled as they made their way to the prison. Gaara approached the first guard he saw, "You've been keeping quiet correct?"

"Yes, kage."

"Any change? Has he said anything?"

"No. Well, he did start crying, but that was it."

"Thank you," Gaara said, leading the group to the prisoner's room, stopping to look through the bars.

Kat saw a plain looking brown haired man look up, eyes widening when he saw four people outside waiting for him. Kat noted he looked skinny and underfed. The man started stuttering, "Is everything okay? I thought you said I could live, I thought..."

"Enough. This is not torture. This is one of our medics, she's giving you a check up. We noted you seemed sick," Gaara stated calmly, pulling keys out of his robe and unlocking it, the whole group following, and Gaara stood in front of the doorway, watching with narrowed eyes.

Kat bowed slightly, "I am Megumi, I've been a medic for many years here in the village. If it is alright may I give you a check up?"

The man nodded, relief flowing through his eyes as she walked towards him, urging him to lay back on the bed. "Megumi is a pretty name. Did you grow up here?"

Kat smiled a bit to herself, he was either flirting or trying to be nice and start a conversation, easing tension. "Thank you. I was born here, but my family traveled for a few years before we ended up back here in the village. After they passed medicine became my life. I love saving people. Now hush so I can concentrate," she inserted a little giggle, noting Naruto rolling his eyes at seeing how the man grinned widely but stayed silent. She searched through his body gently, pushing more green chakra to her hands so it formed around them like regular medics, instead of her precise chakra control. She still had control, but it just looked more normal. She started at his feet, slowly making her way up, making it as professional as she could. So far she didn't see anything except he had some unfortunate STD's, and was correct in that he was malnourished, until she hit the side of his head. She stopped, concentrating on the area right behind his ear. Sure enough, he was bugged. Kat shot a small bolt of chakra in the area, destroying the mechanism under his skin, and slowly dissolving it into nothing just to be sure.

The man finally spoke, "Is everything okay with my head? It feels like it's burning."

Kat smiled to the man, "Oh yes, just did you know you had a previous injury there? Was there any time you had blacked out then had a strange pain in that area?"

The man grew silent, thinking, before nodding, "Yea, right after I joined the, uh...gang. I remember drinking with some buddies but passed out pretty quickly. Woke up the next day and it hurt, but figured I drunkenly ran into something."

Kat smiled brightly, "You had a small fracture there, you probably did run into something, amazing you didn't notice it more. Everything's alright through, let me give you one more once over, then be sure you're getting nutritious food to eat. Very malnourished, you should eat better," she gently scolded, putting in the nurse's voice.

The man beamed at being scolded, "Anything for a pretty young thing like you," he said happily and she chuckled, before hushing at him to be quiet as she did another once over. She checked over his head again carefully, mentioning she wanted to be sure he didn't have any other strange fractures he didn't know about. She even searched into his brain a ways, but found nothing there. That was the only bug, it was hard to find and even harder to disable. Finally she sat back, patting his shoulder.

"Very good, I'll be sure to have someone send up a filling meal for you. Even if you've already eaten, this one will have more healthy fats in it," she said in her nurse-like, happy tone.

The guy smiled at her, then looked at Gaara, "Why are you guys being so nice to me? After what I did."

Gaara was silent for a moment before answering, "Because fighting hatred with hatred, only breeds more contempt and more fighting. Fighting hatred with kindness however, benefits us all. It gives doubt and guilt to the ones that hate, and love in those that forgive and are kind."

The man nodded before softly saying, "Will I see you again Megumi?"

Kat smiled a bit, he seemed like a nice guy in a way, but she didn't want to raise his hopes, "I'm traveling to a neighboring village soon to help with some rampant cases of food poisoning later today. However I'll be sure you'll get the second best nurse there is," she joked, and he frowned a bit before smiling at her.

"Thank you, I won't forget your kindness Megumi. Your kage is correct."

Kat patted his shoulder before standing up, "Good bye now, and good luck. I hope your life turns out better for you than the road that has led you to this." Sauske and Naruto nodded to the man before the all left, being sure the door was locked firmly behind them.

Gaara led the way into an empty interrigation room and closed the door, "Well?"

"You were correct. A bug behind his left ear, embedded under the skin against the skull. I was able to disable it with my chakra before burning it, completely destroying any tracker that may be in it, along with any listening device. All that would be left is a black smear on his skull. Like you figured, it was placed without his knowing, hence the questions about hurting his head," she let the genjutsu fall away as she talked.

"Anything else?"

"Extremely malnourished, I saw no signs of poisoning or potions for mind control, nor nothing else in the brain. Though he does have some STD's he should be getting medications for."

Naruto asked, "Why'd you get all flirty with him Kat, huh?"

Kat rolled her eyes, "Because I'm a kunochi, and that's how I gather information Naruto. I don't HAVE to beat the crap out of everyone I see like you do."

Sauske smirked and even this time Gaara got a small smile, "I do not." Naruto mumbled, rubbing the back of his head.

She shook her head, then looked to Gaara, "Please find a nice, sympathetic nurse for him. I believe it will do him well, along with the compassion you show here in your village. Be sure to keep up the story about "Megumi" as well so it won't draw any more suspicion. Even though he is not bugged, I'm sure you would have ordered this as well, but be sure things keep silent around here about anything related to me just in case."

Gaara nodded and Naruto said, "Now what? Do we go find the guys? Did you find out where the group was?"

Sauske replied, "No, apparently every time him and another poison dart specialist heads out, they move camps to prevent their location from being found if one of them is captured. I'm assuming it is around the Sand nearby however."

Kat nodded, "Let me make some preventive medicine for those who are heading out to find them. Then even if the darts hit, they won't be poisoned, it would be like a regular dart wound."

"I will send a group out tomorrow, Naruto and Sauske, would you be willing to go with them?" Gaara asked, and saw the men nod before continuing, "We'll keep stricter watch tonight, to see if any of his friends try to break him out or kill him behind bars. Also it may make them edgier. They overheard our conversation in the interrigation room, so they know he spilled a lot of useful information, and would probably assume we were coming after them tonight."

Everyone nodded before Kat smiled a bit, "I'm sure you all are tired, traveling here without rest then all of this, I'll be spending the night at the hospital with Kakashi. Why don't you guys go find a room to crash at."

"I have rooms prepared for you in the kage tower," Gaara said, leaving the room while the rest followed."

"Gaara, I'm not sure if Sakura has yet, but will you send a messenger hawk to the Leaf for Tsunade requesting some herbs? The herbs I need are more plentiful there obviously, and I don't want to use up your supply here, though your herbalists have already cut off pieces to plant more of the same kind. It will take awhile to grow though of course," Kat asked as they walked.

"Of course," Gaara said, tilting his head toward her before heading to the tower, Sauske said nothing to Kat as he followed and Naruto waved bye with a big grin on his face as he followed after as well.

Kat sighed and turned towards the hospital, rubbing her eyes. Her eyes were feeling dry and gritty, and she knew it was because she hadn't slept for days. She was sure the rest of the team wasn't feeling much better. Kakashi was the only one that had gotten any sleep, but that was only because he had gotten poisoned and needed to rest. She entered the hospital, quickly grabbing a list and writing down the medicinal herbs and amounts she needed for the medications she needed to make, before asking a nurse to run it by the kage's office. Finally, she entered Kakashi's room quietly and closed it behind her quietly. As she suspected, he was asleep. He had lowered the back of the bed to rest and turned off the TV, though his book was still in his hand, and she gave a small smile at the sight. She rummaged through her pack for some clean clothes, before going into the small attached bathroom, quickly taking a short shower. After she emerged she felt much better, though the sleepiness was really affecting her, she could tell by the non-stop yawning. She dressed in the regular night shorts and tank she stashed along, before coming back into the room, seeing Kakashi hadn't moved since she started her shower. Turning off the lights, she crawled in beside him in the small bed, tucking herself under the covers and placing his book aside before she snuggled into him, sighing tiredly before falling asleep.

* * *

Kakashi tiredly opened his eyes, wondering why suddenly it was so warm in the room. When he realized the warm was only on his side, and glanced down, and he felt a small smile form on his lips. Kat had mashed herself into the bed since he was in the middle, and had fallen asleep. She must have been exhausted to be able to fall asleep like that he thought, the way her neck was kinked at an odd angle and how her legs were almost falling off the bed. He struggled, but managed to move himself over so she had more room. She followed in her sleep, clinging tightly to him and raising her head on his chest and mumbled something incoherant before falling silent, though she was fully on the bed this time. He tucked his arm around her and laid his head back down, closing his eyes again. His head and body ached, and his eyes still were fuzzy. It felt like a bad case of the flu without any vomiting. He wondered how it went with the prisoner earlier today. He only read for what seemed like a couple pages, turning off the TV and laying the bed down to ease the ache in his head before he fell asleep again. He hated being in the hospital, he always missed out on the important parts. Then again, people would usually keep him up to date. If he was awake that was. His mind drifted to what Gaara said the prisoner claimed her father was spouting. He wanted her under his thumb and under him, he almost growled at the thought. He was her father for crying out loud. Maybe that's why he hated Kakashi so much, or the person she was supposed to find in general. Because another man would get her. Considering the way things were going, it seemed plausible. He sighed again, squinting his eyes even though they were closed. He could tell he needed more sleep, but he'd love something to take the edge off, he hated to wake Kat though. He glanced over and saw the nurse call button, then glanced down at Kat before pushing it. After a moment a nurse silently poked her head in and he said softly, "I don't know if it's possible with whatever medication I'm on, but could I get something for a headache?"

The nurse nodded then said softly as well, noticing Kat was deeply asleep, and he saw a ghost of a sweet smile pass over her face, "Yes, Miss Akiyama said you would have a headache and prepared some medicine for you to take, along with our other patient earlier today. His is admittedly worse because he was poisoned longer, so she made something a little stronger for him. I'll go grab you it and something to drink as well, she said it would be bitter tasting." He nodded his thanks and she disappeared for a minute or two before returning with a small, almost shot glass sized cup and a regular sized cup with water. "Will you be able to drink this laying down as you are?" She said softly, glancing at Kat.

"I'll be fine," he quietly said, reaching for the small glass first and tilting his head up as high as he could, drinking as quickly as he could. He felt his gag reflex kick in at the taste, but managed to keep it down, and the nurse handed him the water, noticing the wince in his face. After he drank a few swallows, getting rid of most of the taste, he handed the water back and chuckled lightly, "She was right, it really was pretty bad."

The nurse smiled, "Would you like another blanket or pillow?"

He glanced down at Kat, she was effectively using him as a pillow anyways, "Just another blanket probably would be nice."

She nodded and left, returning shortly with another blanket and draping it over them for him, "Go ahead and get more sleep Mr. Hatake. Don't be afraid to call for one of us again if need be."

He nodded his thanks and she left again, closing the door silently behind her, and he sighed and closed his eyes. He could already feel the medicine taking effect, and he noticed he was getting more drowsy as well. Kat had probably put something in it to induce sleep because of the pain. He smiled a bit before falling deeply asleep.

* * *

The dream was back. Kakashi struggled to pull himself away from the dream but he couldn't. He was stuck. He watched the scene unfold before him, walking in on his dead father, suicide. The shame and despair engulfing him as the younger version of himself shed no tears, just closed up tighter. Then it flashed to the day Obito died. Knowing he had saved him, and in the process, killed himself. The pain of getting the sharingan transferred seemed even worse along with the shame that he couldn't save his friend. The dream flashed to Rin, her begging him to kill her, because she would be used to destroy the Leaf, and his refusal. Then she jumped in front of his chidori, killing herself, yet it was his fault which released the mongekyo. It flashed once more to his sensei, Minato, Naruto's father. How he pushed everyone back and died saving the village from the nine tailed fox, though sealing it into his poor newborn son's body, Kushina already dead. He struggled, screaming in his head, but the dreams kept pulling him deeper, replaying in his mind. Suddenly he heard a soft humming voice. Calming, soothing, almost like a lullaby, and a hand stroking his hair. He felt himself relax and suddenly he could hear words.

_"I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh._  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away._  
_I keep your photograph, and I know it serves me well._  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome,_  
_and I don't feel right when you're gone away._  
_You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore.."_

Finally he woke up enough to realize it was Kat, he recognized her voice, and he even recognized the song. It was typically a duet. It was one that would hit hard when he was younger, after everyone he knew and loved had passed.

_"The worst is over now, and we can breathe again._  
_I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away._  
_There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight._  
_I wanna hold you high and steal your pain._

_Because I'm broken when I'm open,_  
_and I don't feel like I am strong enough._  
_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome,_  
_and I don't feel right when you're gone away."_

He opened his eyes slightly as she sang, and saw she was propped sitting up higher than him, his head in the crook of her shoulder as she gently ran her fingers through his hair. He must have been thrashing in his sleep. He noted his headache wasn't near as strong, and he closed his eyes again as she continued to sing.

_Because I'm broken when I'm open,_  
_and I don't feel like I am strong enough._  
_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome,_  
_and I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_Because I'm broken when I'm lonesome,_  
_and I don't feel right when you're gone away._  
_You've gone away, you don't feel me here, anymore.."_

He listened as he voice softly faded away into humming, fingers still moving softly. He was still tired, and her voice seemed to be soothing not only his headache, but the soreness in his body as well. He almost completely forgot what he was dreaming about. The dreams used to be so often he'd lie awake for hours afterwards until he made their way to their gravesite. He was surprised when she started singing again, this time a softer lullaby.

_When I see your smile, tears roll down my face. I can't replace._  
_And now that I'm strong I have figured out,_  
_how this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul._  
_And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one._

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever._  
_I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay._  
_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing,_  
_and stars are falling all for us._  
_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter._  
_I can show you I'll be the one._

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever._  
_I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven._

_'Cause you're my, you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart, _  
_please don't throw that away._  
_'Cause I'm here for you, please don't walk away and _  
_please tell me you'll stay._

_Use me as you will, pull my strings just for a thrill._  
_And I know I'll be okay, though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall, I'll stand up with you forever._  
_I'll be there for you through it all, even if saving you sends me to heaven..._

Kakashi said and did nothing while she sang. She quieted down, slipping back into her humming once she finished, and he finally murmured, eyes closed, "That was beautiful."

The fingers in his hair paused slightly, before continuing the stroking, "Thank you," she said softly. "You were having a bad dream, I knew you would start having them."

He murmured again, not wanting to talk loud and cause his headache to come back, "I've always had them, it's nothing new.""

He felt Kat pause again before moving her fingers, "I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Don't be. The singing helped, though the first one was originally a duet," he murmured again, causing her to chuckle slightly.

"I wondered how long you were awake for, yes it is a duet, however it works singing it alone as well," she commented, sliding her hand down to gently rub his shoulder. "How's your headache?"

"Singing helped, medicine helped last night," he said, not opening his eyes.

"Yes, the nurse peeked her head in and saw I was awake, and told me you asked for something for your headache last night. That was before you started thrashing and twisting in your sleep. She suggested help but I said I could handle it, though she wanted me to check on the other patient after you woke up," Kat softly replied. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm not sure."

He felt Kat kiss the top of his head before slowly sliding off the bed, "Let me get you some soup. It'll be easier on your stomach. Plus you'll feel better after getting your medication this morning, I'll grab that as well."

He opened his eye slightly, "Check on that other patient while you're at it, so I won't feel guilty about hogging your time."

She chuckled, "Sure. I'll be back soon." She slipped on her shoes before leaving the room, silently closing the door behind her.

Kakashi closed his eye again after she left, dozing off once more.

* * *

Kat didn't bother with her appearance walking around the hospital. Everyone knew she just arrived yesterday, and then was awake all day with antidotes and formula's and everything else. She learned Sakura was staying the night at a room in the kage's office, seperate from Naruto's and Sauske's rooms of course. She had stayed late training the new trainees, wanting to inform them of as much as possible in as little time as she could before she finally fell asleep at the table they were at. Kat yawned and rubbed her eyes before pushing her messy hair out of her face as she grabbed a dose of the medicine for her other patient, figuring to see him first with his medicine and get him food. She talked to a passing nurse and asked if she could bring up two bowls of light yet filling soup, easy on weak stomaches, before she knocked on the shinobi's door. She heard a feminine voice call her in and she stepped in, seeing Hana sitting in a chair near the bed, the man sleeping.

"Miss Akiyama," the woman smiled tiredly, "I'm glad to see you. I wanted to ask you how he is doing. He was having nightmares last night."

Kat nodded, giving her a small smile, "I had figured so. Has he spoken to a therapist yet?" When the woman shook her head no in reply, she said again, "I'll see if we can have a therapist come up and speak to him this afternoon. The dreams unfortunately will probably come for awhile. In his mind, this tragedy is like it just happened, though awake he knows it's long past. I don't know exactly what happened, just what he was screaming. It must be hard for him."

Hana nodded, reaching over and clasping her fiance's hand, "We were childhood friends, and it was years before he finally regained a sense of humor about anything. His father was killed, along with his mother and brother. He was the only one left. I am proud of how far he has come since then, and awake he is fine, but the night torments him it seems."

"I'm sure. The other man poisoned, he was having night terrors as well last night, his past is a rough one too," Kat mentioned, running her chakra infused hands over the man. She could sense that his body was still exhausted, and she saw just barely light traces of the poison left in his outer muscles. "There is still very light traces of poison in his muscles, like his arms and legs. Nothing harmful, especially with the medicine he'll take daily for this next week. But it could be his nightmares won't start to slowly subside until then, so stay by him, he needs what support he can get." The woman smiled and nodded before Kat said again, "Since he's sleeping, I'll give him this medicine now, it may burn for awhile afterwards, but it looks like he's pretty out of it right now. I ordered some soup for him, but I didn't know he'd still be sleeping. I'll be sure the nurse sends up some fresh soup when he wakes up, his stomach may be queasy for awhile." She slowly injected the needle into his arm, watching him squirm uncomfortably in his sleep and wince, but not wake up.

"Thank you," Hana said. "I don't know what we would have done without your help."

Kat bowed her head slightly, "It's the least I can do. I will be back later to check on him and you. He may sleep a lot these next few days, and we may have to leave before he is fully healed, but you have very competent nurses and doctors here." The woman nodded to her and Kat slipped out of the room. She went back to get Kakashi's medicine, and saw a nurse bring up a small tray with two bowls. Kat stopped her quickly, "His fiance is awake, give her the bowl and make sure she eats, and check on him often. Make sure he eats when he wakes up, I already gave him his medicine. I'll take the other bowl." The nurse nodded, grabbing a seperate tray that was under the first tray, and placed a bowl on each. Kat nodded to her and smiled before heading back into Kakashi's room.

She smiled a bit as she entered, seeing Kakashi was already sleeping. She set the tray on the counter and gently shook his shoulder, and watched as he slowly opened one eye, focusing on her. "Sleep now," he murmured before closing his eye again.

She shook her head and nudged his shoulder again before softly saying, "You need your medicine and something to eat. The medicine burns though, I didn't want to shock you. You're more aware than the other man that slept through it, but I don't want you to jerk away in your sleep."

Kakashi sighed a bit and nodded before opening his eye more, keeping his sharingan closed. Kat gently lifted the bed so he was in an upright position, and checked his arm for a vein. "Alright, hold still." She inserted the needle and pushed the plunger, hearing Kakashi make a small hissing sound, but he held still. After she was done, she grabbed the rolling tray that props over the bed and set it in front of him with the soup. "Are you strong enough to eat? I think you'd better keep your mask down for this unless you want a soup bath," she chuckled at the thought.

"I'll be fine," he said yawning, doing as she said and pulling his mask down. She could plainly see now how pale he was, and she felt her heart hurt slightly. His arm was still shaky as he reached for the spoon and brought it to his lips. Just as she thought, he started to spill. He looked slightly embarrassed and rubbed at his chest before she shook her head and sat down next to his side.

"I'll do it, don't worry," she said, taking a small napkin that was on the tray and dabbing at his chest, before taking the spoon from him. They were silent as she fed him small sips of the soup, until he finally shook his head, the bowl almost half empty.

"I'm done, I can't tell if I'm full or if my stomach hurts," he said, giving her a small smile as she smiled in return, wiping his lips gently with the napkin before putting the bowl and tray aside.

"Would you like to go back to sleep now? Or try to get up for an actual shower?" Kat asked, watching as he closed his eye tiredly.

He opened his eye slightly, "What, no sponge bath?"

She chuckled, "Do you really want one?"

"As much as I love your sponge baths, I'm not sure if my ego can take much more," Kakashi slightly chuckled, closing his eye again, before quickly falling asleep.

Kat smiled, tucking him in more, before walking into the bathroom with some spare clothes to take a shower herself while he slept. She was still tired, but she remembered Gaara was going to send out some troops that morning to see if they could find whatever group was hiding out there. She sighed as she stood under the almost scalding hot water. She had to make some preventive for the shinobi leaving this morning, she didn't think she would be going with them. Gaara may want her to stay here in case something happens. She hurridly finished washing before stepping out and drying off, and heard a light knock on the bathroom door. She wrapped the towel around herself before opening the door, drying her hair with another towel and saw with surprise Gaara was standing there.

"Oh, hello, is everything okay?" Kat asked worridly.

Gaara said nothing at first, his gaze staring up and down her before finally saying, "I have chosen the troops to scout the area. Have you made the preventive medicine you claimed to know?"

Kat shook her head, "Not yet. After we got back yesterday I filled out the formulas for your doctors here, as well as making lists to send back to the Hokage. I just woke up awhile ago and gave the men their medicines for the day, as well as giving them their check ups. I was going to do that after I finished showering."

Gaara nodded, "I want you to stay here. I have no doubt of your skill out in the field, but my medics are short and not as well trained. I can even see that you are a better medic than Sakura in the way of your control and knowledge."

Kat smiled a bit, "I can't say that for sure, but thank you. I appreciate the compliment."

Gaara turned and walked to Kakashi, seeing he was sleeping again, "How is he doing?"

"Tired still. The poison puts so much strain on the brain that the body heals itself by sleeping, something we're unable to do with chakra," Kat commented, walking up next to Gaara and looking down at Kakashi as well. "I got him to eat at least this morning. The other man was sleeping this morning, but I ordered to be sure he ate as soon as he awoke. He may sleep longer, the poison was in his brain longer. However they're both having night terrors as I suspected."

He raised a slight brow to look at her, "From the poison?"

"In a way, yes. Kakashi said these dreams are like the ones he always used to have before, uh, I apparently came along, but they seem more severe because they feel harsher. Hana said her fiance is experiencing the same. The poison made the mind think that those events are fresh, when in fact they were years ago," Kat finally tossed the towel she was carrying from drying her hair into the hamper. "How many shinobi are you sending this morning?"

"Five. Including Naruto and Sauske," Gaara replied.

"I'll have the preventive made within a half hour, have those that are heading out come see me at that time, in the room just to the left of this one," Kat stated. "Is this scouting only, to see if they can find them?"

"Yes. We need to know they are in the area before we try any offensive."

"Alright. Go ahead and inform your men, I'll get dressed and head over to the greenhouse," she replied, and Gaara nodded, bowing his head slightly before leaving, closing the door silently behind him. Kat sighed in relief now that he was gone.

"You know he always did make people uncomfortable," Kakashi said quietly, and Kat jerked in surprise, looking back towards the bed. Kakashi was awake, his non-sharingan eye half open and watching her. "He doesn't possess the one tail anymore, but his cold demeanor still makes people uncomfortable. Especially using the tactic he used on you when we first arrived."

Kat smiled a bit, "You think that was bad you should have seen what happened when I went back to the kage tower, right before you were brought back poisoned. We ended up having a stand off. That time I wouldn't back down, because he was threatening to throw me out of the village after finding out I'm the one that made that poison long ago."

Kakashi sighed and closed his eye a bit and opened again, "Sounds like him, and you."

She chuckled, "We were face to face in a stand off and Naruto busted in, and immediately thought something was up even though Sakura was in there the entire time. Typical of Naruto though."

Kakashi chuckled slightly, "Yes, that's Naruto."

"So did you hear about me having to go for a bit?"

He nodded, "Yes, though I'd rather you get dressed first."

She looked down at herself in the towel and laughed, "Yea, I think I'd prefer it too." She went into the bathroom and hurridly got dressed before coming out, slipping on her shoes and saw Kakashi was still awake. She grabbed his Icha Icha and placed it in his lap. "I won't be gone long."

He nodded, "See you soon."

She smiled a bit before leaving, closing the door behind her.

Kakashi sighed as she left, rubbing his eyes. He woke up when he heard the door open though pretended to stay asleep, as he wanted to see what Gaara wanted from Kat. He didn't think Gaara even liked Kat much, but he couldn't help his protectiveness, even while stuck in a hospital bed. He forgot to ask how it went with the prisoner last night again. All his body and head seemed to want to do was sleep, which Kat said was normal. He was glad Kat wasn't going out with the troops. It wasn't like she couldn't take care of herself, but it was a dangerous time for her. She'd be much safer here in the hospital he thought as he lifted his book to read a few pages before dozing off. Much safer.

* * *

Kat sighed and wiped her brow as she finished filling the five syringes, nodding at the herbalist who was working on transfering some of the plants she just used. Then she left, taking with her the medicine. She got back to the hospital and entered the room next to Kakashi's, surprised to see all five of the men already waiting, along with Gaara.

"Kat there you are! We stopped by Kakashi-Sensei's room but he was sleeping again. Sheesh is he going to sleep the whole time?" Naruto almost demanded.

Kat gave him an indulgent smile, "Yes Naruto. Pretty much. Now who's first? I must warn you, it burns." She grinned at Naruto and he swallowed nervously. As she suspected, he wasn't fond of needles. Sauske stepped up to the seat first, sitting down and propping his arm on the counter next to him, saying nothing. "Thank you Sauske," she said smiling, as she raised his shirt sleeve and poked around for a vein. "Now men, this shot lasts for a week. Wednesday morning of next week you will need to come back here and get another shot for it to stay potent in your body. Hold still please." She said the last part to Sauske as she injected him, feeling his muscles clench tightly and seeing him clench his teeth, but as always, staying silent and not showing emotion. She removed the needle and prodded the area gently, before shooting a blast of healing chakra to the needle wound, successfully closing it. "This way they won't think you've been injected with anything. Needle holes are a bit obvious. Who is next?"

Sauske stood up and Naruto plopped down, rolling up his sleeve, "I am. Sauske didn't even move, it can't hurt that bad."

Kat grinned a bit to herself, she saw how Sauske strained against it before she said, prodding and finding a vein, "Alright Naruto, hold still. If you move, it'll hurt worse." Then she slid the needle into his vein and pushed the plunger down.

Immediately Naruto clenched the side of the counter and yelled, "OW! Ow ow ow Kat! What the hell!?" He jerked away just as she finished injecting him, and she grabbed his flailing arm and quickly healed the needle hole. "What the hell teme, do you have balls of steel or something? Kat what did you put in there?!"Naruto directed the first question at Sauske, who smirked in reply, then to Kat, who frowned.

"Well if you weren't such a baby I bet it would have hurt less," she replied back, grabbing another syringe as the men giggled at the response. The last three men sat down one by one, two of them mostly hissing with pain, the last one sounding close to Naruto screaming about the burning. "There. You five should be safe, if a dart hits you, there should be no effects aside from having a hole from a dart. However, if you want to try to capture that person, I'd suggest the one that get's hit play like he got poisoned. Drop to your knees, act woozy and hazy, and start moaning and mumbling about a painful event that was apparently in your past. Doesn't have to be your own personal demons. That way perhaps it will distract them enough you could capture them, or at least make them believe that we have not found an antidote."

The group looked to Gaara who nodded in reply, "It is a good plan. If you can capture the single enemy who is shooting darts, do so, otherwise do not engage. I repeat, this is a scouting mission only. Dismissed." The men all nodded in reply before heading out quickly.

Sauske and Naruto stayed a moment before Naruto said, "Be careful Kat, alright? These guys are only after you, they don't care about the rest of us."

She smiled, "I'll be fine you two. Go on, we can either all go out to eat or camp in Kakashi's room to eat later today." The men nodded before running off, and Kat turned to Gaara. "Is Sakura still training your med-nins?"

He nodded, "Yes. She's apparently making fast headway with them, and writing down everything she can think of. The shinobi should have no trouble out there today, but thank you for staying here."

She bowed her head slightly, "Of course, it's no trouble at all. Was there anything else?"

He shook his head no, before waving his arm in front of him, motioning her to leave before him. She did and he closed the door behind him before they went their seperate ways. Kat headed back to Kakashi's room, quietly opening the door and as she suspected, he was sleeping again. She rummaged in her bag for her own book, glad she brought it along since she still hadn't finished it. Then she crawled in beside him on the bed. He must not have been deeply asleep for he slightly shuffled over and threw an arm around her, hugging her tightly, but he didn't completely wake up. Kat smiled to herself, yawning a bit as she snuggled against him and opened her book to read to pass the day, aside from getting up and doing random nursing duties of course.

* * *

It was evening before Kakashi fully woke up, blinking hard for the window's blinds were open and the setting sun was evident. He kept his sharingan eye closed as he looked around. He didn't really dream much surprisingly, but then again Kat would half wake him up here and there. Once he thought was to get him to eat again, another to ask if he needed to use the bathroom, which he couldn't remember if he did or not. In any case, he did now. He didn't know where she was, she was gone, though he saw her copy of Icha Icha on the counter nearby. He slowly sat up, and he felt his head pound, but it wasn't near as bad as the night before. He didn't feel near as shaky either. Though he hated sleeping so much, admittedly he was feeling a lot better after so much sleep. He pulled the covers back and shuffled his legs around and slowly lowered himself to the floor. He grabbed the bed to stay steady until he caught his balance until he slowly shuffled to the bathroom. After he was finished, even getting a chance to wash his face without falling over, he opened the bathroom door. At the same time the door to the room opened, and Kat walked in with a surprised smile on her face and a tray packed with food.

"Hey! You're up and walking. Did you already fall down?"

Kakashi chuckled a bit, "Thanks for the confidence, no I haven't." He shuffled to the armchair that was next to the bed and sat down with a happy sigh. Just being up and about, though tiring, made him feel better. Kat smiled and pulled the rolling tray over on top of his lap and set his dinner down. More soup, but now a small dish of rice and some fruit, along with water.

"Try to eat a little bit of each," she said, pulling out a regular chair from the corner and sitting across from him, her tray in her lap. On her tray was ramen, thick with meat and vegetables. Kakashi looked back down at his dishes then back at hers. She saw that look and she smirked, "Ah ah, if you eat good you get a bite, don't want to upset your stomach."

He sighed then smiled a bit, "I never knew you were into bribery."

"Mmm, I have my moments. Wait until it's something I'm begging for, bribery really comes into play then," she commented, earning a chuckle from both of them.

As they ate Kakashi finally remembered to ask, "How did it go yesterday with the prisoner?"

"Oh, alright. Genjustused myself, and my name was "Megumi." All flirty, innocent, cute yet plain looking nurse so he let me check him over without complaint. Sure enough, he was bugged like Gaara suspected," she paused and took another bite before continuing, "It was right behind his ear, and I burned it with chakra. Told him he had a fractured skull and I was healing it. Turns out the night after he was enlisted he passed out and woke up with a bit of pain there, but figured he'd hit his head. I'm sure all of them are bugged."

Kakashi furrowed his brow, "How is it none of them noticed the strange passing out?"

She shrugged, "I don't know, seems odd if you ask me. I guess he's doing alright. I made sure another friendly, sweet nurse was seeing him today. He was severely malnourished as well, doesn't seem like he has been shown much kindness in his life, and I wanted him to get a bit of kindness before whatever happens, happens. He was very polite to me, so it's strange he ended up with such a group."

He nodded in reply, eyeing her ramen before grabbing a mix of meat and veggies at one time, seeing her smile in reply and say nothing since he ate a little of everything. After he ate the bite, savoring the flavor he swallowed and replied, "Money is a huge motivator. They're being bribed with money they don't have, and never will get. If they win, I'm sure they all will be killed immediately to start sending souls to hell if I'm not mistaken."

"Yes, I have no doubt about that. I'm sure many in that group have done things they aren't proud of, but are stuck in the life because they know no other way. Their souls being damnned to hell is a hard pill to swallow, not to mention just regular civilians and children," Kat sighed mournfully, finishing her dish, and noted Kakashi finished at least the rice, and some of the soup and had a few bites of fruit. She nodded in approval before taking the dishes away. "Would you like a quick shower? They have a seat in the tub and a detachable showerhead."

Kakashi smiled, "Oh I think I could use one." She smiled and rummaged through his pack, finding more clothes and paused.

"Kakashi, could I wear one of your long sleeved shirts tonight for bed? It ended up getting a little cold last night," she said, pulling out the armful of clothing. He nodded in response and she smiled and carried the clothing into the bathroom. He heard her rummage in the cupboards for towels and such, and a clang of something in the tub, probably the bath seat if she had taken it out for when she showered. After a moment she came back out, wrapped in a towel and smiled, "Ready?"

He raised a brow, "As much as I would love to Kat, I don't think I'm in good enough shape yet to be ready for that."

She chuckled, "I'm going to be in the bath with you. Come on."

Kakashi sat forward in the chair and struggled to stand up, but found that sliding out of a tall bed onto his feet was a lot easier than trying to pull his weight up. Kat came over and took his arm and gently helped pull him to his feet, though she let go for his ego's sake as he made his way to the bathroom. He undressed after she closed the door and she helped him step into the tub and sit on the seat. She turned the water on warm, the tempture he always liked, and stepped in behind him, dropping her towel. He leaned his head back against her stomach as she sprayed his chest and arms, and gently wet his hair before lathering him up. As she ran her gentle hands over him and then into his hair to suds him up, he felt himself begin to get aroused. How could he not, leaning against a beautiful, naked woman as she washed him with gentle hands. He tried to fight the urge down, hoping she wouldn't notice, but he heard her chuckle slightly and leaned forward, trailing her hand down and gently stroking his hardened member. He groaned slightly beore he said, "I really shouldn't, like I said, I don't know if..."

She silenced him by kissing his cheek then his lips upside down, "Hush. What better way to relax and fall asleep, hm?" She wrapped her hand firmly around him and he groaned as she moved her hand up and down. She finished rinsing him before climbing out and back in, this time in front of him. She anchored the showerhead back in it's place, and lowered it so it was hitting Kakashi's lower chest before she kneeled down in front of him.

"Kat...mmm," the sentence cut off as she pulled him into her mouth, and he moaned softly, tilting his head back. He kept his grip tight on the seat under him so he wouldn't risk falling back, though with his luck he'd fall backwards as soon as he came. He stared down at her head bobbing down on his shaft, her hair soaked as the shower poured over her, and he felt her grip him tightly before she started playing with the head. He hissed slightly in pleasure, gripping the seat tighter before he managed out, "Kat, after I cum I don't think I'm going to be able to, uh, stay upright. You might want to finish washing first."

She slowly pulled her head back, letting go of his cock with a slight pop from her mouth before she chuckled a bit, "Sorry you're right, got a little carried away." She stood up and grabbed the shampoo, quickly washing her hair. She grabbed the body wash and rubbed it all over her body, this time teasing Kakashi by grabbing and rubbing her breasts thoroughly. Kakashi watched her through hooded eyelids, and his eyes flared slightly when she slid a hand down and teased herself. She saw him watching and smirked before lifting a leg onto the seat next to him so he could more plainly see her as she played with herself. "You know if I didn't think you'd try to take over I could just get on top and help us both out," she said with a wink.

He slowly smiled, "What if I promise to be good, Nurse Akiyama?"

She chuckled at the name and slid a finger into herself before pulling it out, and trailing it over his lips, her own eyes flaring as he licked her wetness off his lips, "Then I suppose it would be alright," she leaned down and kissed him, turning off the water. Then stood up and grabbed a towel, giving it to Kakashi as she quickly dried herself and her hair. She helped Kakashi dry off before helping him tug on his shirt, keeping his boxers off for now, and slid on her bra and the shirt she was borrowing, leaving her own bottoms off as well. She carried the rest of the clothing as she helped him into bed, and set the clothing beside the bed. She quickly twisted the lock on the door before climbing on top of Kakashi, rubbing her wetness against him and they both groaned. Kakashi watched her rub against him, biting her lip and closing her eyes, wet hair falling in disarray, before she slid the head of his shaft into her.

Kakashi clenched the bedsheets in his hands as she moaned quietly, trying to stay silent, slowly moving back and forth until he was fully encased inside her. "Mmm, Kakashi," she moaned, moving up and down so he was sliding as deep as she could get him. She teased and moved on top of him until finally he grabbed her hips tightly and started to move faster and she pushed against his chest slightly. "Nuh uh, you're not supposed to move."

"But..." he groaned softly as well as she started moving faster, propping her hands on his chest to lift herself up and down. He let go of her hips and held tightly onto her thighs, watching her move above him. Her hair was loose and falling around her face and onto the pillow near his head, and her eyes were closed with ectasy. Her mouth was slightly open as she panted and gasped and moaned, and her pink cheeks flushed. Her large breasts bounced and swayed with every movement, and finally he watched his own member slide in and out of her. It was all too much and he gasped, "Shit, Kat, I'm going to cum." He thrust a hand between them and found her clit as she thrust and rubbed hard. Suddenly her gasps turned to quieter cries and he felt her begin to clench around him. He knew he wasn't supposed to move but he thrusted up hard a few times and felt her cum around him, tightly throbbing against him and she bit her lip hard as she came. Kakashi bit his lip too as he filled her, repeatedly feeling bolts of pleasure burst through him. Finally she sighed loudly and shuddered, falling against him and breathing hard. Kakashi's breath was slightly faster than normal, but since he didn't move much his breath was regulated quickly. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed loudly in satisfaction as well, immediately feeling drowsy. He felt a headache begin to come on and he suspected it was because of the blood rushing.

After a bit Kat raised her head and kissed him firmly on the lips before she whispered, "Feel better?"

"Mmm, yes," he replied, and she smiled, slowly sitting up and pulling off of him. She padded to the bathroom to grab a small washcloth to wipe themselves off with. After she was done, she helped Kakashi get his boxers on before pulling on her own underwear and sleep shorts. Switching off the lights and unlocking the door, she crawled into bed with him, snuggling cozily into his side wearing his shirt. She pulled the covers up around them and he yawned.

"You need anything? Medicine or something to drink?" She asked before they fell asleep.

He shook his head, "Headache came back, though I think it was the blood rush."

She chuckled and nodded, before laying her head back down, "Go ahead and get some sleep. We'll try more walking tomorrow."

He nodded and squeezed her slightly with the arm he had wrapped around her before they both dozed to sleep.

* * *

Kat woke up to a sharp pain in the back of her head, she gasped and opened her eyes as her arms were pulled brutally behind her. She hissed when she felt something cold and metal clasp on her wrists tightly, and immediately she felt it. They were chakra supressing hand cuffs. She couldn't use her chakra. "Kakashi!" She screamed, and immediately she was hit in the head again as her ankles were tied and a hand slapped over her mouth. She watched as Kakashi jerked awake and narrowed his eyes in anger. He tried grabbing the man nearest to him but the man had some sort of tazer and slammed it straight into his chest, causing Kakashi to yell with pain and slam back into the bed. Kat bit the hand that was over her mouth and screamed again, hoping someone would hear her and she was hit even harder in the head, this time almost knocking her out and making her woozy. Kakashi gasped for breath, grabbing his chest in pain, eyes still narrowed with fury. Kat glanced around and saw there were six men in the room, then glanced to the window and saw it was open. They were on the top floor, they must have jumped down through the roof. She was surpised they didn't gag her, but then again as they figured, she learned her lesson. If she screamed they were going to knock her out, and she needed to stay awake. She stared pleadingly at Kakashi as they dragged her off the bed to the window. Kakashi tried to jump off the bed but one of the men slugged him in the face hard, causing him to drop back. He was still too weak to fight. The last glance she saw of him was of him biting his thumb. He must be summoning his dogs to follow her, or get the team.

She tried not to struggle so they wouldn't drop her as they hoisted her onto the roof, but then she started struggling and fighting again and one of the men growled. "Will you stop it you stupid bitch, unless you want to land head first on the sidewalk." She growled in reply and said nothing as one of the men slung her over their shoulder and headed to the wall of the Sand village. A man clasped his hands together and performed an earth jutsu and the ground underneath them started rising until they were high enough to leap into the gate. Kat saw then how they got through. There were three guards lying dead, their necks broken. She stared at them in sympathy as they leapt down from the wall, causing her to lose her breath as her ribs slammed into the man's shoulder when they landed. They started running across the desert at full speed.

* * *

Kakashi fell to his knees onto the floor, yanking his mask down to spit out blood where his teeth cut the inside of his mouth and smeared his bloodied thumb across the floor, summoning Pakkun and another one of his nin-dogs, Jun. They both appeared in a flash of smoke and immediately Pakkun growled, "What the hell, Kakashi? What happened, are you..."

Kakashi coughed, "Pakkun. Go get Sauske, Naruto, and Sakura and Gaara in the Kage tower. Kat's been kidnapped by six men. Head out with them immediately. I was poisoned and too weak to fight them off. Jun, pick up Kat's trail and follow them. Do not let them out of your sight. They leapt onto the roof, and my bet is they went over the near wall. She isn't gagged so you may hear her, but she was keeping quiet because they were going to knock her out if she kept screaming. They have her handcuffed with chakra cuffs. You two keep in contact at all time, now go!" The dogs nodded and ran off, slamming the door open and Kakashi reached up and pushed the nurse call button. After a moment a nurse came in, staring in shock at Kakashi on the floor with blood around him.

"Mr. Hatake, what..."

"Why the hell couldn't you hear her screaming," he growled, trying to pull himself up off the floor. "Kat was just kidnapped and she screamed more than once."

The nurse stared in horror, "There were no nurses in the wing at this time. We were summoned for an emergency in the next wing, but it turned out it was a false alarm."

Kakashi cursed, finally able to pull himself to standing, his fury taking over, "I bet they did that because they knew she'd put up a fight. They came in through the window." The nurse started crying and he snapped, "Stop that. It wasn't your fault. I'm the one that was stuck here useless, and still am." He stalked as well as he could to leave the room until he felt himself get woozy and his heart skip a beat, and continuously skip, and he gasped in pain, falling to his knees. "They shot me with a tazer in the chest." The nurse widened her eyes and nodded before running out of the room. Kakashi stared at the open window, curtains fluttering in the breeze.

* * *

Pakkun slammed into Gaara's room and Gaara jerked awake, "What is the meaning of this..."

"Kat has been kidnapped from the hospital room, chakra cuffs are attached. Another one of boss's dogs are on their trail. I thought I'd wake you before the troops since this is your village." Pakkun yelled before running off to the next room to search for the rest.

Gaara swore and jerked on pants, not bothering with a shirt before running out into the hallway, seeing Pakkun found Sakura's door, and he slammed on Naruto's and Sauske's doors side by side. Immediately they both jerked open and Gaara ordered. "Katsumi has been kidnapped. Kakashi is still in the room and alive, he sent one of his nin-dogs after her to trail her and sent Pakkun here to warn us. You three need to leave, now. She has chakra suppressing cuffs on."

Naruto swore as well, hurriedly getting dressed since they couldn't run outside naked, and Sauske dressed just as fast. Sakura came hurrying, jerking on a shoe and hopping and Pakkun said loudly, "I will be going with you three. Jun has picked up her scent and they have gone over the wall near the hospital. They dropped down from the ceiling into the room. He will be contacting me the entire time and I know his coordinates. Let's go kids." He turned and ran down the hallway, Sauske, Naruto, and Sakura rushing after him. Gaara watched them leave before he sighed, rubbing his eyes. He figured he'd better go see how Kakashi was handling this. Losing your woman because you're too physically weak must be a hard blow, especially since he was right there and couldn't stop them. He hurried to his room to get dressed before making his way to the hospital.

* * *

Kat growled and snapped as the men continued running, "Do you guys really expect to get money from Sabuto? He's going to kill you as soon as you hand me over."

One of the guys looked at her and shrugged, "Guess we'll have to take that chance."

She growled again and struggled and the man carrying her dug his hand painfully into the back of her leg, "Stop moving bitch."

Another man laughed, "Hey, he said she was a hot little thing, he was right. Maybe we should have our fun with her before he gets her. Otherwise we may never get a chance."

"I don't know Shin," another man said hesitating, "Boss wouldn't want us touching his woman. Remember what he said about that."

Kat burst out laughing, "His woman, eh? Did he tell you exactly who I am? Or just my first name?"

"Why should that matter?" another man grumbled.

"Because I'm the bastard's daughter," she spat. "I bet he didn't tell you that little ditty. After he tried molesting me as a child he just waited for the day a bunch of men could help him rape his own child."

The man that had hesitated almost stopped, "What? You're lying."

Even the man carrying her paused slightly, "You're just lying about that."

"My full name is Katsumi Akiyama, fourth child to Sabuto Akiyama, born in the Sky Village, and I was the soul survivor, except him of course. Because he's the one that planned the destruction of the village in order to kill me as well," she smirked, glancing up as much as she could and seeing the shocked faces on a couple of the men.

The man named Shin that suggested having fun with her snorted and grabbed her from the man that was carrying her, stopping, "Stop lying you little bitch. If he really is your father, why don't we give you something good to look back on as he's raping your little cunt." He grabbed her shirt collar and ripped down, ripping a long gash in her shirt.

Her eyes flared and she tried jerking away. She noticed none of the other men were helping, nor stopping him. "Let me go. And I won't have to kill you."

He busted out laughing, roughly grabbing her breast before ripping the rest of her shirt as she struggled, "Yea right princess, how are you gunna manage that when you're all tied up? I don't know why boss was so scared of you anyways. Made you sound like some super kunochi, but you look like a regular woman to me."

Kat growled and jumped up from the ground though her feet were tied, and managed to kick him square in the balls before landing hard, eyes narrowed in anger. She watched as he cursed and grabbed himself, "The death I will deal you will be more merciful than all of your deaths that await you back at that camp, from Sabuto's leader."

One of the men shuffled nervously, "What do you mean..."

He was interrupted by another one of the men standing by snorting, walking over to Kat and jerking her up, "Let's just help this idiot get laid so we can go already. Just because no one is following us won't mean they won't be soon."

Kat struggled as the man she kicked stood up and hit her across the face hard multiple times, including punching her in the stomach and chest a few times which caused her to throw up before he grabbed her hair and yanked her up higher, "Maybe you need to learn your place."

"Maybe you need to learn to take a bath," she spat in his face, causing him to slap her again. He threw her on the ground and tried to take a knife out of his holster to cut off her shorts, causing her to widen her eyes. She was running out of time, she was trying to procrastinate yet no one was coming. Not that she could sense yet, and her sensitivy was better than most. She screamed and swung her legs sideways, tripping him and tried scooting away. No tears in her eyes, just raw fury. She felt multiple pairs of hands grab her shoulders and arms and hold her still, fingers digging painfully as the man she tripped cut the bindings off her legs roughly, cutting her leg in the process. Another man grabbed one of her legs to spread them as the rapist reached for her shorts. A hungry, sick gleam in his eyes. Kat started breathing hard, feeling blood and fury course through her. Finally, she screamed, "Let GO!" Elecricity and flames burst out of her skin as she screamed, burning the men that were touching her, and melting the cuffs wrapped around her wrists. Once the chakra suppression was released she felt her chakra coursing through her, stronger than ever. The men had all fallen back in pain, clenching their burned hands and staring wide eyed in fear. She slowly stood up and stared at the man intending to rape her and shot her hand down, clenching his throat tightly, and lifted him into the air without any effort. Her skin was lightly sparking in places and was burning hot. She didn't know, but her eyes were once again flashing like lightning. A sharp wind picked up and whipped her long hair around, creating a terrifying effect to the men as she slightly glowed in the dark. The man she held jerked at her hand and tried yelling in pain and she said coldly, in a voice that didn't sound like her own. "Your soul is callous and cruel. All you care about is your own personal gain, no matter the deaths. Your soul was already cursed to hell long before you joined this group." She squeezed her hand into a fist, her nails elongating into sharp claws, before ripping his throat out and he fell to the ground, sputtering and holding his hands to his throat.

She shot her gaze around to the burned men before saying loudly, "You all are bugged. Transfers are on the back of your heads." Some of the men grabbed the back of their heads before continuing loudly still, "Sabuto. Stay the hell away from me. The Great War is none of your concern, and all you are is an annoying little pest." She shot her hand towards the five cowering men and lightning strikes came out of each fingertip, one strike split into two. The lightning hit the backs of their heads and they gasped and yelled in pain, before realizing they were alive, the last strike striking the dead man's head to hit the transfer mechanism. Kat slowly approached them, and they cowered in fear. She reached towards the more sensitive of the group and laid her hand gently on his head before saying, "You joined this group to earn money for the family you left behind. That family you left behind is now dead, from the very group that you joined." The man gasped.

"What? No, that's not possible, I've been sending letters, and..."

"And they are destroyed so they won't be uncovered. The man Sabuto works for is the greatest threat you will meet, and I am the one destined to stop him." She shifted her flashing gaze to them all and scoffed. "Look at you. Cowering in fear of the one you onced teased and laughed about, before trying to dominate. You humans are pathetic creatures."

The man who she touched looked up with tears in his eyes, "You aren't human?"

She ignored him as she let go of his head and touched each man on the head, saying nothing until she reached the last man. "Your soul is also full of hate. There is no love. Only pleasure in killing and hurting. You bow to those more powerful than you until you can worm your way into their affections before being done with them. You too are destined to burn in hell." The man gasped as she clenched her hand to the top of his head and he started screaming. She watched with a disinterested gaze as she killed him from the inside out, until he was laying still and silent. She shot her gaze to the rest of the group. "Your souls are still pure. I destroyed the tracking and listening devices implanted in your skulls. If you stay with Sabuto and he wins. You all will go to hell, and be killed in much more horrifying ways than these sinners. Run. Run far, and run fast. Run back to your homes, make something of yourselves. And speak nothing of this, nor speak to anybody of me." She snapped her fingers and lightning cracked, causing the men to bolt in fear, running to the right of the path they were taking her.

Kat watched them run when suddenly an intense pain started in her head, she gasped and fell to her knees, clutching her head and wincing in pain. Instead of dulling, it grew stronger. She opened her eyes and saw her skin was glowing brighter, almost like flames waving around her body and her skin was sparking faster. "Oh God, my kekka genkai," she thought with a panic. "KIKU!" she screamed as another wave of pain hit her and she sobbed with the intensity. Suddenly she sensed Kiku in front of her and she heard the tiger curse.

"Your kekka genkai is trying to unlock and it isn't ready," Kiku circled her.

"God, it hurts, Kiku, help me!" She yelled, sobbing.

Kiku studied her for a moment before saying harshly, "Look straight at me and hold still."

Kat looked up at her and immediately Kiku slammed her forehead into Kat's forehead, shoving her chakra straight into her brain and shutting it down, putting Kat into a coma. Kat slumped to the ground and Kiku sighed, nudging her onto her back. She growled this time when she finally got a chance to study her. She was bloody and battered, her shirt ripped. If it wasn't for the fact her shorts were still on she was sure she was raped, unless they yanked them back on afterwards. She sniffed her slightly and smelled the scent of an aroused strange man, yet nothing foreign inside of her. She wasn't raped, though the man had attempted. It was probably when her kekka genkai tried to activate. She studied the finger bruises all over her arms and legs, and her bruising stomach. She was in a coma, and her chakra was shut off to prevent her kekka genkai from activating. It would be dangerous for a med-nin to heal her bruises, so her body would have to heal itself. She couldn't tell if a kidney was bruised without studying her closer. She nudged her battered face before laying down beside her, putting a leg over her to help her keep warm. She sensed her comrades approaching, two summoning dogs in the lead, and waited patiently.

* * *

Naruto, Sakura, and Sauske were all breathing hard, running at full speed when Pakkun finally said, "She is just ahead. Her lead summon animal is with her, I smell large cat and can sense it's the leader."

"That means she's okay, right? Kiku wouldn't let anything harm her," Naruto said hopefully, and Pakkun shook his head slightly.

"I don't know, it doesn't seem like anybody is moving," Pakkun said.

Naruto said nothing then in reply but they all subconsciously tried to sprint faster. As they raised over the next hill they saw three bodies laying on the ground in the dip below, blood coating the moonlit sand, and a large, white tiger lying next to one of the bodies.

"Oh no, Kat!" Sakura screamed, running down the slope, the dogs and the men following her, and they saw Kiku raise her head to look at the group approaching.

"Hush you fools," Kiku snapped, "She is alive."

They got closer and Naruto stopped dead in his tracks. Kat was beaten up, her clothing was ripped, and it looked like she was raped and left for dead. He felt bile in his throat and the urge to vomit, and he shook his head. He'd seen more gory scenes than this, but just this was his friend. He growled, "I'll kill those bastards, I'll..."

Pakkun sniffed Kat and the two dead men before interrupting, "She killed the man that did most of this to her, and the other one as well."

Sakura leaned down and gasped in shock as she got a closer look, she felt tears forming in her eyes, "She looks dead, like the people you see in the morgue."

Kiku sat up, wrapping her tail around herself. "She is alive, however she is in a coma."

Sauske had a hard face as he stared down at Kat, fury in his eyes, "How was she able to summon you if she was in a coma?"

"I am able to appear at any time, especially if mistress is in extreme pain or danger. I did not know until she screamed my name, and when I appeared her kekka genkai was trying to unlock itself. However, it wasn't time. It was going to destroy her brain, there was too much chakra flow at once, and too many memories. The path wasn't yet open. I had to put her into a coma to stop it from trying to unlock though in doing so I had to stop her chakra flow as well. She should not be healed with chakra as of now, she needs to heal on her own," Kiku flicked her tail, looking down at Kat. "I only wish my mistress would have called me sooner.

Sakura gently ran her hands over her stomach, using barely any chakra before sighing gratefully, "Her kidneys don't look bruised and her liver isn't ruptured, nor is anything else. I was worried from the severe bruising. We need to get her home though."

"What about these guys?" Naruto spat on the fat one Pakkun said was the man that did most of this to her and Sakura shook her head.

"Leave them, the vultures will get them by morning," she replied.

To their surprise, Sauske stepped up and gently picked Kat up, cradling her carefully in his arms and started for home. Kiku followed at his side, and Sakura and Naruto following behind. Sauske looked down at the bruised and beaten woman in his arms and wanted to swear, wanted to strike out. She was one of the first women in his life that showed him generosity and kindness just because he was a friend. She wanted nothing more, she expected nothing from him. He saw how Naruto almost threw up and that Sakura was about to cry, so he figured he was the best choice in carrying her. He just hoped Kakashi would take it okay when they arrived.

* * *

Gaara looked up from the seat he was in when a guard knocked, he bowed to Gaara before he spoke, "Sir, the prison was broken into. Our prisoner was killed and his body was left. I'm assuming it was the same group that kidnapped Miss Akiyama, as there are no other signs. We are taking precautions to search for any hidden bugs or sensors." Gaara nodded his acknowledgement, and the guard bowed again before he left, closing the door silently. He looked across the room to Kakashi who was awake again, still furious, but not trying to go on a stumbling rampage again. The tazer was so powerful his heart was starting to skip beats, and the medics had to shock him again to get his heart to regulate. Now he had to sit and not move while connected to heart monitors, so he'd been steaming in the bed ever since the nurses left, not saying a word. Suddenly he heard a commotion outside of the door, and Kakashi jerked his head to the door, sitting up. The door opened and Sauske was the first to walk in, a bloodied and bruised Kat in his arms. Gaara widened his eyes, and shot his glance to Kakashi, who was staring wide eyed in horror at her.

"Is...is she..." He started stuttering and Sauske shook his head as a nurse behind them wheeled in a bed so they could share a room. His gaze shot down to Kiku who sat beside Sauske, while Pakkun jumped onto the bed.

"Kakashi-Sensei, she's alive," Sakura said softly, walking to Kakashi and putting a hand on his shoulder in reassurance.

Gaara finally noticed her clothing was ripped almost completely off exposing her bra, and there was dark bruising on her stomach and dark finger print bruises on the parts of the arms they could see and all over her legs. Apparently Kakashi noticed at the same time because he narrowed his eyes, "Did Sabuto get to her?"

This time Pakkun answered, "No Boss. One of the men that kidnapped her did most of this. He's dead though. His, uh, throat was ripped out."

The nurse that had wheeled in the bed gasped slightly and Gaara jerked his gaze to her, and motioned his head towards the door signaling her to leave. She bowed slightly and hurried out, shutting the door behind her. Sauske went to put Kat on the bed that was wheeled in before Kakashi said, "No, bring her to me." The bed was propped up and he was already sitting up and he yanked off the heart monitor tabs and shut the machine off quickly, he was fine. Sauske gently handed Kat to him, so Kakashi was cradling her in his arms, her head tucked into his arm, and his arms held her firmly to him. "Kiku, Sakura...was Kat..." Kakashi started but stopped again, looking down at her bruised face.

"No," Kiku said, seeing Kakashi's shoulders slump with relief. "Her kekka genkai activiated. The scent of that same man Pakkun mentioned was all over, though not in her or around that area. She was not raped. However, she is in a coma."

His gaze looked up, "From them?"

"From me," Kiku replied, and confusion flitted over his face. "Her kekka genkai tried to fully unlock and it wasn't ready. She only summoned me in the aftermath while in extreme pain. There was too much chakra flow all at once when it wasn't time, the pathway wasn't unlocked. It could have killed her or drove her insane. I put her into a coma and shut down her chakra flow to prevent it from unlocking. However, her abilities were stronger this time than before. It's getting too risky for her to fight."

"What do you mean," this time Gaara asked. He wasn't exactly sure what she was talking about.

Kiku hesitated before replying again, "Her appearance had slightly altered, as well as her voice and powers. It resembled what she is supposed to be in her final form. That's extremely risky. It is no wonder it tried unlocking."

"What do you mean her appearance? Like mine, when I turn into the nine tail, she turns into some sort of beast?" Naruto asked.

"No. Her facial features and such stay the same, and she is not enveloped in chakra. Her skin takes on different chakra natures. Her voice changing and powers all come with it," Kiku said, sighing. "It is too risky for her to be in such dangerous situations anymore. Since it is becoming close to the time, it is easier for her to lose control, and easier for some of her powers to become unleashed."

"Why is it so important to wait until this time, why is it bad if powers unlock?" Gaara asked.

"If she doesn't wait, her kekka genkai could unlock and not be complete. Or it could change future events, causing people to switch sides between light and dark," Kiku answered him.

Gaara nodded in understanding, and looked around at the group. Sakura was staring at Kakashi and Kat with tears in her eyes, Naruto was staring at Kat with fury in his gaze, and Sauske was looking at him, awaiting his answer. Kakashi however, was oblivious to the group. He had his head bowed down to look at Kat, saying nothing though his fingers kept stroking a lock of her hair. Just as Gaara was going to tell everyone to leave, Kakashi spoke up, "How long will she be in this coma?"

Kiku softly said, "A day or more, I shut down her brain and I will be able to activate it, though her chakra should stay blocked for at the very least two days to be sure I stopped the chakra flow to that part of the brain." Kakashi nodded again and fell silent.

"Kakashi-Sensei," Sakura said softly, "Would you like me to give her a quick bath so you two can get some sleep?"

He shook his head and looked up and smiled a bit, barely evident under his mask, "Yes, that would be nice. I guess I didn't even realize she was covered in blood and dirt. Can you uh, heal the bruises too? I'm sure they're painful and.."

Sakura shook her head, "They probably are painful, but with her chakra blocked like that, if I push any of my own chakra into her it could activate it. These bruises need to heal on her own for a few days."

Gaara quietly said, "Naruto. Sauske, come with me. Let's leave Sakura here with Kakashi and Katsumi. We will return in a half hour." Sakura bobbed her head to him before walking to Kakashi, gently taking Kat out of his arms as the men trooped out and they closed the door behind them. Gaara led them outside to an overnight foodstand/bar that was open and sat down, immediately ordering three shots of sake.

Sauske raised a brow and Naruto said, "Heh, I didn't know you drank Gaara."

Gaara downed the shot in one drink before replying, "I don't. I figured you two needed one with the way Naruto looked sick and Sauske looked like he was going to rip the walls down."

Naruto nodded in reply and drank his shot as well, while Sauske sipped. Finally, Naruto said quietly, "There was blood all over the place. One guy looked like his brains or something were leaking out of his ears, like she melted it. The other guy his throat was so shredded it almost looked like claws attacked his throat...it was nothing I've ever seen."

Sauske nodded before he said flatly, "If they hadn't stopped to try to rape her they probably would have made it all the way to camp with her, and she could have been in much, much worse condition."

Gaara nodded in reply, ordering two more shots before saying, "Kakashi was hit with a tazer in the chest when the men broke into the room. He had to be defibrilated and shocked until his heart regulated finally, and he just emotionally shut down until you arrived with Katsumi. He is in love with her." He finished as a statement.

Naruto chuckled, "Yea. Sauske had to beat the hell out of him before he finally admitted to himself he even sort of cared about her. Let's see what it takes for him to admit that the idiot's in love with her."

Sauske nodded, "It is destiny, written that they be together. However I am suspecting the time Kat talks about is the time where Kakashi and her can talk about their feelings freely and work together. The relationship is new, like any relationship. It could be up to a year before the time finally comes."

Naruto knitted his brow, Gaara saying nothing, "I thought the time was when the guy she is supposed to fight declares war?"

Sauske shook his head, "Kat is supposed to prevent it from hitting that point I believe, I could be wrong though."

"Why is Kakashi so important?" Gaara finally asked in his monotone voice.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, thinking, "Well, Kat said that he was "destined to help her" so I'm guessing the only way she can succeed is if Kakashi is helping her, or who ever she's supposed to be in love with or something. Sounds like some kind of corny love story to me.""

Gaara said nothing as he sipped his drink, considering before saying again. "Kiku said it was too dangerous to be in any situation such as this again. She may need to be guarded from now on, even when you return to the Leaf. You may need to leave as soon as possible. You said you only found two bodies. Yet there were six men, what happened to the last four is the question, and I'm assuming they ran back to the group, revealing what they saw."

"Kakashi's too weak and Kat will be in a coma for another couple days at least," Naruto protested and Gaara shook his head.

"There may not be time, they will not suspect you to leave now. They know Kakashi is weak and in the hospital, though I'm surprised they did not kill him as well," he answered.

"It was dark, perhaps they didn't see he had his face covered, and he didn't have his hitai-ate on to accent that he only has "one eye," Sauske replied.

"Perhaps, but it will be best if you left back for home immediately. While they were here they killed the prisoner, they were trying to cover up any loose ends," Gaara informed them.

Naruto went silent before he said, "The tracking device was dismantled, how did they know he was still alive?"

"The device would still work, even him dead," Sauske answered for him, and Gaara nodded in agreement.

"We should get back, Sakura should be finished bathing Katsumi and getting her cleaned up," Gaara finally said, paying for their drinks as they headed back towards the hospital.

* * *

As Sakura bathed Kat in the bathroom, Kakashi stared at the wall. He couldn't get over the way Kat looked, nor the shock or the fear that she was dead. He thought she was going to be another lost loved one, nothing but a dream he would wake up to with tears forming in his eyes and his heart aching. Except he already had a feeling that the pain would last much longer. Not only that, the world would have been doomed. He cursed himself for being so weak, but he knew it couldn't have been helped. He gently patted Pakkun's head, Jun had gone home, and Kiku was curled up on the floor near the bed. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he had a feeling he was falling for Kat. He'd never felt this way about anyone. He'd seen comrades die before him, and though it had hurt, it didn't have the gut-wrenching fear as when he saw Kat's condition. Even when Rin died, the woman who claimed she was in love with him, he hurt because he lost a friend, not someone as important to him as Kat. He looked up when Sakura re-entered with Kat, had dressed her in one of her tanks and a pair of her shorts. The clean skin and brushed, damp hair only now accented the bruises, and he fought the urge to close his eyes and turn away from her in pain.

"Would you like me to lay her down in the seperate bed?" Sakura asked softly, and Kakashi shook his head, scooting over slightly before reaching his arms out to accept Kat. She gently transferred Kat to his arms, and he arranged her so her head was resting against his chest as he cradled her in his arms.

"Thank you Sakura, she looks much better. The bruising on her stomach looked awful though, are there internal injuries?" he asked.

"No. I checked, just severe bruising. Luckily nothing inside was bruised or ruptured from what I can see, since we would have to do actual surgery to repair it instead of chakra, no ribs looked broken either," Sakura said softly again, grabbing a blanket that was on the spare bed and half wrapping Kat up into it for Kakashi so she wouldn't get cold.

Kakashi thought he saw tears begin to well up in her eyes before he said softly, "Sakura, it's alright. You said it yourself, she'll be okay."

She glanced at him before wiping her eyes, "I can't stand abuse, and I've never seen a comrade beaten this severely yet still alive. I know if it wasn't for Kiku she'd be awake, but still. Even awake at least we could see her reassuring smile that she kicked ass."

Kakashi finally chuckled slightly, "You're right. She would have that attitude. I'm glad she gave that guy what was coming for him."

Sakura finally smiled, "Me too." She watched Kakashi gently brush a lock of hair out of Kat's face before she said softly, "You're in love with her."

Kakashi jerked his head up, and started to shake his head before Sakura smiled, "Don't lie to me, I'm a woman. I know these things. Though after tonight I'm sure it's obvious to everyone. It's not a bad thing Kakashi-Sensei. You've been alone for so long."

Kakashi smirked a bit, "So now you are getting into my love life Sakura?"

She shook her head, "Just stating the obvious. It's up to you when you tell her, though don't hold back forever. Who knows how important that revalation could mean to her, someone who never really had anyone to care for her before either."

Kakashi sighed a bit before smiling, eye creasing, "I suppose you're right Sakura. I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." At that moment they heard a knock at the door, Kakashi sighed a bit. He was feeling exhausted, and he knew it was because his own body was still recovering, and Sakura called for them to come in.

The men trooped in, Naruto rushing to the bed to see how Kat looked and he plainly said, "Wow, the bruises are even worse than I thought!"

Kakashi sighed, "Yes Naruto, we can all see that."

Gaara spoke up, "We have determined the remaining men have more than likely returned to camp and informed their leader of Katsumi's actions. It would be best for you all to leave for the Leaf as soon as possible."

Sakura shook her head, and Kiku raised her head to stare at Gaara, "Gaara," Sakura started, "Kat will be in the coma for at least another two days, and Kakashi is still too weak, we won't be able to make the trip, especially not discreetly."

Kiku shook her head finally, "The kage is right, we do not know for sure where the remaining men have run off to, but we must assume they went back to camp empty handed. With the mistress' condition I'm sure they figure she would be here for a few more days."

"Plus Kakashi was in the room and unable to fight, they're both sitting ducks now and they know that," Naruto said.

Sakura sighed, "How? If two of us are carrying people there's only one left to defend if someone attacks."

"I will send Temari and Konkuro with you. They can bring back more herbs as well with them. Did Kat finish writing out the formula's and directions for everything in case of another poison victim?" Gaara asked.

"Yes. Luckily she did. There is a formula for right after an individual is poisoned, one that the poisoned person needs to take for the next week, and for the preventive. There are also step by step instructions for what to do during the poisoning, however it will take someone with extreme chakra control to do it. She was pushing fluid into the brain and pulling out poison, that is extremely risky," Sakura replied.

Gaara nodded, "Go speak with the top med-nin doctor once we're finished, tell her she needs to practice immediately for such precision. Katsumi won't be here to train her, though I'm sure with your chakra control you should be able to do it as well." Sakura nodded before he continued, "I believe you all should leave tonight, instead of tomorrow." Naruto started to shake his head before Gaara continued, "It will be unexpected, and if they are heading here now to get Katsumi while she is weak, she at least won't be here. With Temari and Konkuro with you, you will be able to hide your tracks well. Perhaps one of Konkuro's puppets could carry either Kakashi or Katsumi."

Sauske nodded, "Kakashi, dress Kat warmer for traveling while Sakura talks to the doctor. We'll head over and back our things and meet back here."

Kakashi nodded before Gaara said, "Dismissed, I will meet you back here with Temari and Konkuro." Everyone nodded before they left the room, Sakura grabbing a sweater Kat had packed and gave it to Kakashi.

She rummaged through before she sighed, "Kat didn't pack any pants, it's all tanks and shorts pretty much."

"It'll be alright," Kakashi said, shifting her up and sliding a sweater on her, yawning. "It's summer and we're in the desert, we'll pack a blanket with us just in case."

Sakura watched his drowsy eyes as he maneuvered Kat, "You're about to pass out Kakashi."

He nodded, admitting it, "Kat said my brain is still healing, so I need sleep. Be sure the other patient gets his medicine for the rest of the week, and be sure to pack mine too."

"I will Kakashi-Sensei. I think you may need to ride on one of his puppets if he has one. Kat's a bit lighter than you even as dead weight and one of us can carry her," Sakura said, handing Kakashi pants and his shoes. "Let me put Kat on the bed so you can get ready." He nodded and she gently took Kat from him, placing her on the spare bed, the dark bruises glaring against the pure white sheets. Sakura sighed a bit, looking down at her, "It's still just a glaring shock seeing those."

He nodded as he pulled on his pants, not worrying about Sakura since he had boxers on, before slowly shuffling around the room, packing their things. "You'd better go talk to the doctor because you still have your things to pack." Sakura nodded before hurrying out of the room. Kakashi felt his limbs begin to ache. He had done more moving and had been awake longer than he had the past day and night, and he could feel exhaustion coming over him. He had to stay awake though until they set off. He knew Konkuro had some large puppets that could no doubt carry him, or else one of the boys could carry him on their backs, much as he hated to do that. He still had some pride, but he wasn't stupid. After he finished packing, even packing a blanket into one of their bags, he slipped on his shoes. He slipped shoes on Kat's feet as well, before sitting down in the chair tiredly. He couldn't help but look at her. Kiku and Pakkun had both left silently after Sakura brought Kat out of the bathroom,. He actually hadn't even noticed they were gone until now. The bruises were darkening even still, meaning the man definitely had hit her with full force, and while she was tied and defenseless at that. He shook his head, feeling his fury rise and he sighed and closed his eyes. She killed the man that did almost all of that to her, there was no need for revenge against him anymore.

* * *

Kakashi woke up when he felt a hand shaking him and saw it was Sakura. He shook his head, he must have fallen asleep. "Sorry," he mumbled, trying to sit upright and glancing to where Kat was. He didn't see her there and he shot his gaze around in panic until he saw Sauske had her. He had pulled her onto his back in piggy back fashion, her arms around his neck, and was tying her crossed arms with extremely thick, soft cloth so they wouldn't bruise, and was trying to avoid the many bruises coloring her arms. He had her tucked up high enough that her head was in the crook of his neck so it wouldn't bobble. As he watched he finished tying her arms and pulled her legs so there was one on each side of him, and held onto them firmly. He saw Konkuro and Temari there as well, and they were talking to Gaara, as Naruto pulled Kat's pack onto his back with his own.

"Kakashi, Konkuro does have a puppet you can ride on for awhile, though when we get to the forest either him, Naruto or Sauske will have to carry you, so we need you to sleep until we get there so you can stay awake for them as long as possible," Sakura said, shaking his shoulder again as his eyes started drooping. He nodded and sat up more, accepting the pack Sakura gave him and putting it on his back.

"Be careful. I hope to see you all in less serious of times," Gaara said, bowing slightly to them, and they all bowed to him before they walked out of the room. Sakura helping Kakashi up and holding his arm around her shoulders to steady him as they walked. It was the medic in her, she was always there to help, and he appreciated it at this point.

Once they stepped outside, Konkuro pulled out a scroll and suddenly there was a large, low lizard before them. ."Get on there Kakashi. He's the widest and longest one I've got, and also the smoothest ride. Pretty decently quick, but considering we're slowed down anyways it won't be a problem."

Kakashi nodded and Sakura helped him onto the puppet, and she considered before she looked to Temari, "Do we have any ropes? When Kakashi falls asleep, any bump could roll him right off."

"Yes, we have some in the back for when we strap patients down to guerneys, hold on," she replied, rushing off and returning soon with some wide straps. He took off his pack so he could lay on his back, and they wrapped them around him firmly so he wouldn't be able to roll off. Sakura put his extra pack on her back before she looked at the group.

"Is everyone ready?" she asked. Everyone nodded, and Kakashi already felt himself dozing off, glancing at Kat to be sure Sauske had a good hold on her. "Alright let's move." That was all Kakashi heard her say, for as soon as the swaying motion started, he fell asleep.

* * *

Sauske kept his head pinned slightly to the side to hold Kat's head still as he ran, holding her legs firmly. He wasn't tired yet, but he wasn't sure if he should carry her up until his exhaustion or if they should switch off. They had gone a lot farther than he thought they would in a short amount of time, and Kat was lighter than he expected, even as dead weight. He didn't think she was that light, but perhaps it was because it was just all toned muscle, that kind of muscle never seemed to relax. Suddenly in the distance he saw trees in the dark light, and Naruto said lowly, "There are the trees. We should take a break once we get deeper inside the forest." Sauske nodded and looked back to Temari. She nodded as well, and none of them stopped. Temari had been waving her fan often, using her wind nature to cover up their tracks in the sand, but a sand storm was sneaking up behind them. They could feel the natural wind beginning to gust harder, and it was starting to blow grit into their eyes, so they needed to hurry to the trees to get shelter. Sauske glanced back to Konkuro running near his puppet and at Kakashi. Because of the wind and sand, they had draped a blanket over him and pinned it down so he wouldn't get sand in his face, but he was dead asleep.

Sauske winced as another burst of sand flared up around his face and he tried tucking Kat's face into his neck more to protect hers. Not like it would matter, she was out like a light and would be until Kiku woke her up, but he didn't want her inhaling all of this sand. Finally they neared the trees. They waited while Konkuro and Naruto unstrapped Kakashi from the puppet and put the straps and blanket in their packs before Konkuro picked Kakashi up and put him on his back first, causing Kakashi to wake up slightly and blink before almost passing out again. Konkuro yelled, "I don't think he's going to stay awake to hold on."

Sakura rushed over and rummaged through her pack before pulling out a wide strap, crossing Kakashi's arms like Kat's and tying them firmly together so Kakashi wouldn't fall off as he ran. Konkuro released the puppet, then pulled Kakashi's legs around him like Kat as well. Definitely not dignified for two men, but when you're in the life of a shinobi, you do what you can. He nodded to signal he was ready as they ran into the trees. The lizard was too large and unweildy to manuver through the branches and brush, and they were avoiding the paths where they could be seen.

After what seemed like another hour Sakura said, "Guys lets stop, Sauske's been carrying Kat this whole way and we're all a little over loaded. Let's take a half hour break before we get moving."

Temari sighed, "We're father than I thought we'd get, great job everyone." She rummaged through the packs until she found where that blanket was that got stashed in a pack, and spread it on the ground for them to sit. She unhooked Kakashi's sleeping roll and spread it on the ground, then searched Kat's pack. "Where's Kat's sleeping roll?"

Naruto shook his head, "She doesn't have one, I think she's just been using Kakashi's. Just take mine off my pack so we don't have to try to cram them into one." Temari nodded and took his sleeping roll and unrolled it out by Kakashi's. She unzipped Kakashi's and opened it wide and Konkuro came, untying Kakashi's arms, and kneeled down, laying him down on the roll. Temari zipped him up and motioned Sauske over.

"The knots are stuck," Sauske said, and Sakura unknotted them while everyone else rummaged for food out of their packs and water. Finally she managed to undo the knots, and she slipped Kat off his shoulders and into the roll, zipping her up as well.

"It will keep them warm at least until we travel again, it always gets cold here at night," Sakura commented, sitting down with a sigh with the group while they conversed and ate quickly.

"Hey, Sakura, is Kakashi okay? He slept that entire time," Naruto asked worridly.

She got up again to run her hands over him, then did the same to Kat, just barely using chakra before coming back to sit down, nodding, "He's fine. His body is just exhausted. Plus with the constant movement he's not getting a deep rest, so he's sleeping longer. He may not wake up at all until we hit the Leaf if it goes on like this. Kat also is looking fine. Her stomach worries me. I know nothing is ruptured, but it seems to me her liver may be beginning to swell, and the bouncing could make it worse."

Sauske nodded before saying, "I'll try to run as smoothly as I can with her. Perhaps a cushion against my back could help."

Sakura nodded in reply and Naruto replied, "Hey wait, you just carried her, don't you want a break? I could carry her."

Sauske shook his head, "You need to carry Kakashi. Konkuro used a lot of chakra with the puppet and then carrying him, he needs the rest more than I do. Kat isn't that heavy."

"I'm alright, I'm not that tired, though we would have to probably switch off soon if I continued carrying him now," Konkuro mentioned, and Temari shook her head.

"No, Naruto can carry him, you take his packs at least," she said, and Sakura stood up and rummaged through the packs, pulling out a large, orange, soft hoodie.

"Hey that's mine," Naruto whined.

"Oh hush you, this is for Kat's stomach so it doesn't bruise worse," Sakura said walking to Sauske. "Stand up and turn around, I'm going to ball it up and tie it around you. He oblidged and after she finished she pressed on it a bit. "It should work, we're almost half way there. We could get there by nightfall if we don't stop, or at least by morning."

"Let's move people," Temari said, grabbing her pack and putting it on, before helping move Kat and Kakashi to get the sleeping rolls attached while Naruto lifted Kakashi and Sauske lifted Kat. They helped them tie their arms again and get them situated, Sakura fussing over Kat's stomach before they were deemed ready, and sprinted off into the night.

* * *

Kakashi woke up a bit, eyes fuzzy and blurry, and it felt like he was bouncing everywhere. Oh. He was. Naruto was carrying him and didn't have a very good grip.

"Naruto," he croaked out, his throat hoarse, "Could you get a better grip on me before you drop me."

Naruto slammed to a halt, causing Kakashi to slam his face into the back of his head and he groaned in pain. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled, stopping and running over to them, cursing as she saw Kakashi's nose start to bleed through the fabric slightly.

"Sorry Kakashi-Sensei, you scared me," Naruto chuckled slightly as Sakura quickly healed Kakashi's nose before slapping Naruto on the arm.

Kakashi saw it was daylight and blinked more, waking up, "Sakura, did I take my medicine yet today, or yesterday?"

She shook her head, taking off her pack as everyone else stood around and waited, grabbing the pouch with his herb medicine in it. She pulled out a collapsable cup as well, pouring water in with the right amount of herb and mixing until it dissolved before shoving it into his face, "Drink. Kat had made some that was portable for travel for the Sand before she was injured."

"I don't know if I..." his sentence was cut off as she grabbed his chin and pratically poured it down his throat. As he coughed and sputtered she grabbed his chin again and helped him take large gulps of water, all through the mask. "Geez Sakura, you were always known for your gentleness," Kakashi sarcastically said as he continued to cough.

"We've been running nonstop except for a short break and we're almost at the village, so excuse me if I'm a little tired and testy," Sakura said with a tired, angry smile before they ran off again. They did make it that morning at least. They had to stop for another break last night, and everyone but Sauske ended up falling asleep. He let them sleep for two hours before he woke them up, otherwise they would have been at the Leaf before sunrise.

Kakashi sighed as they started again, keeping his head lifted away from Naruto, and being awake helped so he wasn't near as heavy and he held on as best as he could with his legs as they lept through the trees. The medicine would make him drowsy soon enough so he didn't bother to ask to untie his arms. He glanced over to Sauske and saw he still had Kat on his back, his head tilted over to hold her head steady. Sakura or Temari must have pulled her hair back into a tight pony tail so it wouldn't get tangled or in the way, and he could see she was still unconcious, and the sweater she was wearing was taken off. It was pretty hot, it was no wonder they took it off. However the bruises in the broad daylight glared viciously back at him. He saw she actually had bruises on her back, he didn't notice those before. He sighed a bit again, feeling the medicine take affect. "Naruto. That medicine has a sleep agent in it, I may fall asleep soon", he warned.

Naruto nodded, "Don't you worry Kakashi-Sensei, I won't drop you. You can count on me!" He let go of one leg to emphasize himself, and Kakashi gripped tighter as he felt himself slide and Naruto chuckled, "Oh, sorry. Well, I won't drop you."

Kakashi shook his head as his eyes drifted close again.

* * *

As the group finally reached the gates they slowed down and walked through, exhaustion etching their faces. Izumo and Kotetsu waved happily, "Hey, I didn't know you were going to bring back some friends. Wait where's...oh my God what happened?!" Izumo yelled, standing up. When they had talked Sauske turned towards them and Kat's battered face became exposed. Plus Naruto had gotten closer and they saw Kakashi slumped over on his back as well.

"Will you quiet down idiots," Sakura snapped. "They're alive, we just need to take them to the hospital. Have Tsunade meet us there."

Kotetsu nodded and ran off towards the Hokage's office, and Izumo stayed at his station, watching with wide, sad eyes.

While they walked through the streets, Sakura sighed, "I didn't think about it, but we should have covered Kat up before coming through the village." She was right. People were gasping in shock at seeing her, even if they weren't seeing her face and the front of her body, she still had bruises all over her arms and legs and back, including many that were obviously hand shaped. Sauske shook his head, disgusted with people as they walked. He jerked his head up when he saw Guy-Sensei run towards them and immediately took Kakashi from an exhausted Naruto, not saying a word as to what happened. He was silent. Though they were rivals in a lot of things, they were also friends. They finally reached the hospital, including many curious followers who were mostly the shinobi that knew Kat, and Tsunade was there waiting with two guerneys.

She cursed as soon as she saw Kat, fire practically flaming from her eyes as she gently helped Sauske untie her. As soon as she laid her on the guerney and saw her face she cursed even louder. "The damn woman looks like she's dead. Why the hell didn't you heal her Sakura?" As she reached her hands to touch Kat, Sakura stopped her arm.

"Tsunade, her chakra is blocked. Her gekka genkai almost unlocked itself before it was time, and Kiku had to put her in a coma and block her chakra to prevent it. Any burst of chakra could kick start hers again back into trying to unlock that part of the brain. These bruises need to heal on their own until Kiku deems it's alright to unblock her chakra, which may not be for another day," Sakura said softly, seeing Tsunade fight the tempation before she cursed once more.

"What about Kakashi?" She snapped, watching Guy lay him gently on the other bed.

"Deep sleep due to medication because he was poisoned," Sakura replied.

"Wheel them into a room so you can all explain to me what the hell happened and not in front of a bunch of people," she snarled and stalked into the nearest hospital room, Sakura and Temari each wheeling a bed. After Tsunade yanked the door shut behind her, and kicking Konkuro and Temari out since they didn't know anything about Kat's history she snapped again, "Now why the hell does it look like Kat has gotten the shit beat out of her so bad she had to get put into a coma, and why is Kakashi out like that due to a simple medication?"

Naruto and Sauske both stared at Sakura and she growled and muttered about always having to answer and do the reports before she sighed and began. "The poisonings that were happening were indeed from a group Sabuto had organized. However the poison was something Kat had formulated while in the Sky Village. It caused extreme hallucinations of bad memories for hours until finally a painful death, pure torture. She had made it because she was told it was to be used on the worst of offenders in prison, mass murders, extreme child rapists, all of those. When she found out she was lied to and it was to be used for just normal weapons, she created an antidote as well as a preventive shot. Hence those herbs I asked to send to the Sand Village, and Konkuro and Temari will be taking some as well. We need to double our own greenhouses. Only after seeing the man they had alive that was recently poisoned did she know what it was, however Kakashi-Sensei, Naruto, and Sauske already went out on a scouting trip in the area, hoping since they weren't sand shinobi they wouldn't be attacked. Kakashi was poisoned and Naruto and Sauske successfully captured the man and brought them back. Kat was able to save both of them, yet they need a dose of medication daily for a week afterwards because it's such a potent poison. She believed the poison disappeared with the Sky village, which unfortunately was not true. While staying in the hospital with Kakashi, a group of six men broke into the room and kidnapped her using chakra cuffs. Kakashi was still too weak to fight them off and was tazed in the process but was able to send his nin-dogs after the group and to us to wake us up. When we arrived, two men were dead, and Kat was beaten and unconcious, and Kiku was there next to her. She summoned Kiku when she started getting severe pains in her head, and Kiku could see it was her gekka genkai, hence the reason for shutting down her brain. We do not know where the other four men went, but Gaara assumed they went back to their camp, so we left as soon as possible. We carried both of them on the way here, which is the other reason Konkuro and Temari came with." Sakura finally ended, taking a deep breath after talking for so long.

Tsunade stared at her for a bit before looking back to Kat, "Did they rape her? There's bruises all over," she pulled up her tank a bit and pulled down the top of her shorts slightly, and cursed seeing her stomach.

"No, they didn't rape her luckily. Kiku said from what she could tell after she arrived they were about to when her gekka genkai unlocked. Her liver is swelling slightly, I've been using light chakra to only observe only, so far nothing has ruptured," Sakura stated firmly, and Tsunade nodded in approval.

"Why was the group attacking the Sand Village?" Tsunade finally asked.

Naruto spoke up, "As you suspected, they were starting those rumors. They were trying to convince them it was the Leaf doing the poisonings and then the rumors would make it more believable. It was also a way to lure Kat to the Sand Village."

Tsunade looked down at Kakashi, "So he is just sleeping, right?"

Sakura nodded, "He took his medicine this morning, and Kat put some kind of sleeping herb in it to make him pass out pretty fast. That poison attacks the brain, and the brain needs to sleep to heal, especially from all the mental trauma. He slept pretty much all day yesterday as well while we ran because of it."

She sighed, rubbing her eyes and Sauske spoke up, "Kiku said Kat shouldn't be in anymore situations such as that. As the time draws closer, it's easier for her abilities to unlock, which is why it got so close this time. It almost killed her. Gaara suggested she be guarded at all time, or at least have Kakashi stick with her all of the time after he's healed."

"Well how the hell am I supposed to prevent something like that, it's not like she just waltzed into that situation either," she growled.

"We just need to be careful Tsunade," Sakura sighed, rubbing her eyes this time, similar to her mentor's actions.

Tsunade studied them all with a critical eye, "You've done a good job. I apologize for being harsh. I just don't like one of my shinobi being brought in looking like death and causing the village to go into shock and another one just knocked out cold, especially when it's their hides that are supposed to apparently save us." They all bowed slightly to her and she continued, "Leave Kakashi's and Kat's bags here. Tell Shizune to organize some rooms for Temari and Konkuro, and to give them any remedies or herbs that they need to bring home. We will plant more, as I am sure they are doing there. Go home and get some rest." They all bowed their heads slightly before leaving, leaving the bags there and closing the door silently behind them Tsunade turned her head back to Kat and felt fury rise up in her again before chasing it away. She gently ran her hands over her and like Sakura had said, her liver was swelling. Not badly, though it needed to be watched. Everything else aside from no chakra flow seemed to be alright. She turned to Kakashi and saw he was slightly awake staring at her. She smiled a bit, "Well now here's a sight for sore eyes, eh, Kakashi?"

He smiled some, closing his eye again, "Don't do that, I'll blush."

She chuckled and ran her hands over him, seeing very faint traces of poison in his outer muscles, almost gone. It must be what the oral medicine was for. "How are you feeling? Sakura said you had gotten your medicine this morning."

"Would probably be better if Naruto didn't run like I was a sack of beach balls," he groaned slightly and sat up, stiff. "I apparently slept most of the way here. Exerting the extra energy the day before really hurt what little energy I had left."

Tsunade nodded, sitting in the chair next to him, "They did well to take care when they brought you here, even though Kat has a swollen liver and shouldn't have been moved."

Kakashi perked up a bit, "What? Since when, no one said anything about that."

"I'm assuming it started swelling during your trip. Even hard blows such as that, it can take awhile for swelling to appear. Why I'm sure Kat's face didn't look as puffy that night, just bruised. Now it's swollen," she motioned to where Kat was lying, and watched as Kakashi's eye widened slightly, then saddened.

"She looks worse," he said softly.

Tsunade nodded, "Well wrap her up well and put some ice on her to bring down the swelling. None of the cuts from the bruises got infected luckily, even while making your way back here."

Kakashi nodded as well, and they sat in silence for awhile before he spoke, "It's been almost two days, perhaps Kiku will wake her up today so she can explain what happened."

"How are we supposed to summon Kiku?" Tsnuade asked, and Kakashi shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe if we call her?"

"Kiku isn't our summon," Tsunade prosted.

"Well, I don't know how else. She probably will randomly appear today. She can appear at any time," Kakashi shook his head.

Tsunade sighed and rubbed her eyes,"Probably. I need to go fill out the mission report for this. I'll let you all off the hook this time. Can I get you anything?"

"Well, if you could grab some reading material from out of my bag..." he started, giving an eye creasing smile and Tsunade shook her head.

"You and your perverted books," she chuckled, digging in his bag and grabbing his book and handing it to him. "People are going to want to stop by and see Kat. We'll keep a guard outside of the door though just in case."

"At the hospital Kat screamed multiple times but wasn't heard. Turns out someone called an alarm in one of the wings farthest from our room but it turned out it was fake. By the time they came back, they were gone," Kakashi informed her, and Tsunade cursed.

"I'll be sure the guard doesn't move from the door at all cost, and that they are confirmed Leaf shinobi, not an imposter," she replied, tucking a blanket around Kat before leaving and shutting the door behind her.

Kakashi sighed after she left, closing his eyes. It had been three days since he'd been posioned and he was feeling a lot better, aside from the medicine making him sleepy he felt more energetic. He looked towards Kat on the bed next to him. Her face was pointed towards the celing, and he could clearly see the dark coloring around her eye swelling, along with her jaw. He looked back down to his book then back to her, before slowly sliding out of his bed. He carefully made his way over, noticing his legs were still a little weak, but not near as much as before. After getting to her side he smoothed the sheet around her, looking up as a knock sounded at the door.

Ino ran in, Shikamaru and Choji following a bit slower, and as soon as she reached Kat's bedside she burst into tears, "Oh my God. Is she going to be okay?"

Kakashi nodded, noticing Choji went from scarfing down a bag of chips to crunching them in his hands and tossing them, losing his appetite and that Shikamaru's brow furrowed in anger, "Yes. Her summon animal put her into a coma, she isn't asleep because of injury."

Shikamaru answered, "Why is that? We weren't told anything except she was in the hospital in a coma. Though with Sauske carrying her through the streets uncovered, rumors are spreading like wildfire about her bruises."

Ino gently pulled down the sheet around Kat and Kakashi heard Choji swear as more and more bruises were exposed. Ino's tears dried up into anger, "I'll kill that bastard. Was it Sabuto? I'll rip him to shreds," she growled, tucking Kat in again.

"No. She was taken from the hospital room where she was staying with me. I was poisoned and too weak to defend her, though I was able to get Jun after her, and send Pakkun for the team," Kakashi responded before adding. "And she did get the man that did most of that to her. Pakkun reported the man who's scent was all over her had his throat ripped out."

Ino smirked evilly, "Good for her. So she was raped?"

"No. Apparently her abilities unlocked right beforehand. Kiku was able to smell her and determined she wasn't raped," Kakashi informed them, gently lowering himself into the chair beside Kat's bed.

Shikamaru walked a bit closer and studied her before commenting, "When will she be awake, and why was she put into a coma?"

"When Kiku comes to wake her up. As to why, instead of like what you saw during the battle, more of her abilities became unlocked. According to Kiku, the pathway wasn't open yet because it wasn't time, and the chakra from the gekka genkai tried flooding her brain basically. She had to put her into a coma and put a block on her chakra to prevent it. It could have killed her or driven her insane," Kakashi sighed, rubbing his eyes.

Choji sighed, "All this time stuff is so confusing."

Shikamaru agreed, "But that's also because she can't tell us exactly in detail. According to her, we all know too much as it is."

Ino was gently stroking Kat's hair, before noticing it was a little messed up and she sat on the bed next to her, gently lifting her and propping her against her while she fixed her hair and put it in a neat bun, "There, now she looks all ready for more guests. I wouldn't have expected you to fix her hair Kakashi. It's not like you have to do anything to your own."

He chuckled, rubbing his spiky, silver hair this time, "Jealousy is a dangerous thing Ino."

She pouted before she smiled a bit, "Let us know as soon as she wakes up. The rest of the genin 9 are stopping by as well as Neji's team, and so are a lot of the shinobi that were there for her during the battle. Like Shikamaru said, word travels fast." At those words, another knock sounded and Lee poked his head in.

"The nurse told us that Katsumi was in this room and...oh, our lovely little flower!" He cried out, tears running down his face. "Such bruises covering the beauty of youth and complexion of dear Katsumi."

Kakashi sighed a bit as Tenten, Neji, and Guy trooped in as well, the room becoming a bit crowded already with all the guests. "Calm down Lee," Ino said, sighing as well. "She'll be alright."

Tenten walked over and grabbed Kat's hand, squeezing it gently while Neji asked, "What happened."

"Kidnapped by Sabuto's group while I was in the hospital after being poisoned. She was able to fight them off and kill two, but not before they got to her pretty bad," Kakashi answered, shortening the answer, but he was already getting tired of having to repeat himself.

Guy shook his head, studying Kakashi, "The life of a shinobi is a rough one Kakashi," was all he said.

Kakashi nodded and said nothing while the group milled and talked, Ino going into more detail of what happened thanks to Kakashi's earlier explainations before Neji said, "We should go. Let them get some rest." They all nodded and chorused their goodbyes as they left. Kakashi laid his head back against the back of the chair and closed his eye until another knock sounded a few minutes later. Upon hearing the door open he opened his eye and saw Naruto was back with Hinata, Kiba and Shino.

"Hey Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto said a bit quietly. "I explained what happened, and they just wanted to stop by."

Hinata stepped forward to Kat and gently rubbed her shoulder, looking down and saying nothing while Naruto put an arm around her shoulders as well. Kiba smirked a bit at Kakashi, "Naruto told us what she did to the bastard that did this to her. Serves him right."

Kakashi nodded in reply and Naruto asked, "Has Kiku been in here yet? It's been almost two days since she put her in the coma."

"Not yet. I'm hoping she comes sometime. She never appeared while we were traveling so I'm sure she was waiting to be sure we arrived," he replied, and Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

After a few moments of mingling and talking, Hinata finally said, "W-we should go Naruto. We don't want to overstay our welcome."

Naruto chuckled, "We could never overstay our welcome. But I am tired. We'll stop by later Kakashi-Sensei, tell us if Kiku arrives to wake her up. Otherwise we'll stop by tonight."

Kakashi nodded and they said their goodbyes before leaving. He sighed again, feeling tired, but he felt like he should be awake for all of the well-wishers instead of them having to worry about two people. At that thought a knock sounded again and Genma poked his head in, "Hey man, care for a visit?"

"Sure, everyone else has decided I did," he said with an eye creasing smile and Genma chuckled.

"Mr. Popularity eh?" he replied, before grabbing a chair and sitting in front of Kakashi by Kat's bed. He stared at Kat before shaking his head, "They said she was covered with bruises, but I didn't know to that extreme. Care to explain one more time what happened?"

After Kakashi explained Genma shook his head, swearing softly, "Can't stand woman beaters. A woman is supposed to be for loving, not hating."

Kakashi chuckled slightly, "I can see how much you feel that way when it comes to you and the ladies."

Genma smirked before looking at him, "And how are YOU doing? Everyone is so panicked about Kat people are barely mentioning you had to be carried in as well."

"I'm alright. Just tired. Kat had said since the poison attacks the brain, I just sleep a lot so the brain can recuperate. She removed it before I had any lasting brain damage luckily."

"Amazing woman she is," Genma remarked, watching Kakashi look over to Kat and nod. "So, you tell her you love her yet?" At Kakashi's shocked expression he chuckled, "It's in the way you look and watch for her, and at this moment staying in her room when you technically should have your own hospital room. And the pained toned of voice when you described what happened to her. I'm not as blind as you think there Kakashi."

Kakashi sighed and shook his head, "I don't think...I don't know what I feel. I know I care for her. I'm just taking it one step at a time, though even Sakura mentioned something about it."

Genma shook his head, "The one's that are in love are always the last to know." He sat in silence with Kakashi. Just offering silent comfort until he noticed Kakashi's exposed eye getting heavy from sleepiness. He stood up and stretched, "I'll stop by later Kakashi. You guys need anything at your apartment? I can run by and grab some items for you."

Kakashi thought a moment before shaking his head, "It should be alright. We have everything still packed, and I should be able to leave tomorrow as long as I keep taking my medicine."

"Alright, see you later Kakashi," Genma smiled and waved before leaving, and Kakashi closed his eye tiredly. The door knocked and opened again and this time he sighed almost irritably and opened his eye but saw it was a nurse with ice packs and towels.

The young woman smiled, "Sorry Mr. Hatake. You kept recieving so many visitors I didn't want to intrude. The hokage said she will stop by later today to check the swelling in her liver. This ice will bring the swelling down from her face and stomach though." She placed a towel over her stomach and placed a few ice packs, before pulling the blanket over her and placing ice packs that were wrapped with soft cloth over her face. "I'll be back in an hour to remove the ice packs. Do you need anything?" When he shook his head in response she smiled and bowed slightly before leaving.

Kakashi stood up and tucked her in more carefully, before grabbing the blanket that was on his bed. He sat back down in the recliner next to her bed, glancing at her one more time before deeply falling asleep.

* * *

Kakashi jerked awake when he felt a nudge against his leg and glanced down. Kiku was sitting with her tail curled around her, tail lightly curling and flicking. Kaede was sitting next to her as well and both were watching him with their bright colored eyes. "Sorry to wake you, but I thought you would like to be awake while we examined mistress," Kiku calmly said.

Kakashi nodded in reply, sitting up and rubbing his eye tiredly, "I apologize Kiku. It's been awhile Kaede, how have you been?"

Kaede gave an almost feline smile, "I have been well, Kakashi. Thank you. I am here to not only look at mistress but you as well."

He bowed his head slightly, "I very much appreciate it Kaede."

Kaede nodded in reply before Kiku asked, "Would you lower the bed Kakashi so that we do not have to prop ourselves up while we examine her?"

"Of course," Kakashi replied and lowered the bed to the lowest setting. Even where it was set, the would barely have had to crane their necks, but they wouldn't have been able to inspect her stomach and head very well.

Kaede and Kiku both circled Kat slowly, sniffing her at times before Kiku laid her paw gently on Kat's forehead. Kaede watched her until Kiku finally said, "I believe we can wake her up, however her chakra should stay blocked for awhile longer."

Kakashi furrowed his brow, "What about healing her? Tsunade and Sakura said her liver is swelling and..."

"And we cannot use chakra in fear of activating hers. However, my chakra is different, and I'm here to help heal her liver. We still need to be cautious even with my chakra, so unfortunately I can only heal what damage was done to her liver. Mistress' bruises must stay until her chakra is unlocked," Kaede interrupted. She hesitated a bit before commenting, "I do not know if Kiku has said it, but I thank you Kakashi. I was told you were injured trying to protect our mistress, even in your severely weakened state. Not many would do such a thing."

Kakashi bowed his head, "There is no need for gratitude. If only I could have done more at the time."

Kaede did her feline smile before coming towards him and placing a large paw on his chest. After a moment she commented, "The medicine is working well. You may start going about your normal activites, however your muscles are still slightly weak. Not doing anything was to prevent the left over poison from returning into your blood stream. There are barely any traces of it left."

"Thank you Kaede," Kakashi said softly, and she nodded before walking back over to Kat and placing her paw on her stomach. She was silent for a few minutes until finally she sighed.

"I am finished. The bruising went undetected by light doses of chakra until it began swelling. Everything should be fine now, however she may have some pain in that area until she is able to be healed properly."

Kakashi nodded, still standing before he anxiously asked, "What do you do you pull her out of a coma Kiku? Are you sure she'll be okay?"

"Worry not Kakashi, I am sure," Kiku said gently before propping her feet on the bed and lowering her forehead to Kat's. After a few seconds she lowered herself back to the floor. "She should wake up any time now. I would like to stay until she awakes to talk to her if that is alright."

"Of course Kiku. Kaede, would you like to stay as well?" Kakashi asked, and the large white panther slowly shook her head.

"I would, but I have business that I need attending to back home. I will visit later this evening."

He bowed his head a bit again, "Thank you again Kaede."

"She is my mistress. I would do anything for her," she said softly before disappearing.

Kiku sat silent for a moment before saying, "Though we prefer to stay to our own lives and not partake in your human's world, our mistress cares deeply for us, and we for her. At times, we were the only friends she had. Never in our history has one born with the gekka genkai needed to overcome such trials as hers. Though no one knew of their true identities, they were loved, nurtured. The fault of her own mother has unfortunately brought all of this upon her shoulders."

"What do you mean? She said her mother was almost like a fortune teller," Kakashi asked, confused.

"She could see certain things in the future. Everything, except her own. If she could have seen, all of this could have been avoided, but then again, my mistress herself would have become a different person, and would be with a different person as well. If she had never married Sabuto, she would have been born a different person and you may not have ever met her. She would not be facing the hardships she does now." Kiku paused to look up at Kakashi, "Our clan worries for her. I believe because of Sabuto the war is beginning before it's time."

"What...how is that possible?" Kakashi almost stuttered, wide eyed.

"Her activation of abilities she should not be able to use is one thing that may be a factor. However I believe now that Sabuto knows the Leaf knows about my mistress' heritage. He may have told his leader, pushing the war to the front. She is out fighting in battles she should have no partake in until her gekka genkai is unlocked. Because of this, her abilities are pushing forward, and advancing quicker. What I had seen back near the Sand Village was twice as powerful as the lightning strikes you had seen during the battle outside of the Leaf," she said sadly, watching Kat now. "I know of something that can prevent any abilities from being used until it's time to prevent what I just had to do now, however there's a terrible price to pay. I just hope it doesn't come down to that."

"What do you..." Kakashi started, but stopped when he saw Kat open her eyes. The ice packs had been removed so her face was clear, but both of her eyes were severely bruised, and one was swollen slightly. He felt his heart jump as she blinked to open her eyes more until she groaned.

"Ugh, why does my face and stomach hurt," she hoarsely got out, then shook her head at the awful croaking sound that just came out. She focused and saw Kakashi and smiled a bit, wincing when the movement hurt her cheek, "How about getting me something to drink?" As quickly as he could, he grabbed her a drink out of the sink in the room before gently propping up the bed, and holding the drink for her. She took a few swallows before she sighed, "Much better. I see you're moving better. I'm surprised after such a short amount of time."

Kakashi furrowed his brow, "Kat it's Thursday, you've been out for almost two days straight. We're back in the Leaf."

"What?" she replied, shocked, trying to sit up. She glanced down then gasped in horror at her arms and chest. Realizing she still had pain in her abdomen she yanked up her shirt after pushing off the sheet and groaned at the messy scene of bruises. "I bet that's why my face hurts too," she muttered darkly, slouching back. Suddenly, her memories all rush back towards her and she groaned, "Oh yea, now I remember what happened. How were you guys able to get me here, and did you travel that far?"

Kakashi shook his head, sitting down on the edge of the bed while Kiku sat patiently waiting, "No. I slept most of the way. Gaara had Temari and Konkuro help escort us back to the Leaf in case something happened. We left that same night. Sauske apparently carried you the whole way, and after riding on a puppet until we reached the forest, Naruto and Konkuro switched on and off for me."

Kat shook her head, thinking, "What happened? I remember intense pain and screaming for Kiku and then..."

"Nothing," Kiku finally said, bringing Kat's attention to her. "I had to put you into a medical coma mistress, and I apologize. You gekka genkai was trying to unlock and the pathway wasn't open. If left, it could have driven you insane or killed you."

Kat sighed a bit and smiled, "Please don't apologize. You did what you thought was the best, and it turns out it was."

Kiku asked, "Do you remember what happened up until your gekka genkai unlocked, and then after until I arrived?"

"Yes, details are a bit fuzzy of course, but I remember what happened. One guy decided he was going to have fun with me," she growled a bit before continuing. "I still had the chakra cuffs on and my ankles bandaged, and after ripping my clothes and grabbing me, insults flew back and forth until he beat the shit out of me. Finally one guy said to help him get laid so they can keep moving. They helped pin me down while the man cut my ankles free, then..." Kat paused thinking for a moment, not noticing Kakashi's furious gaze at her explaination. "Then, I screamed for them to let me go and suddenly it felt like my skin was on fire. But not burning me, just...warm, and I remember my skin looked like it had flames lightly coating it along with electricity. The flames and electricty helped shock out and then burn off the chakra cuffs, so my skin must have been at extreme temperatures. The men were burned I remember. Then I grabbed the man trying to rape me and I could..." she glanced at Kakashi before shaking her head, "Nevermind. I killed him. Then I remember destroying all of the sensors on their heads. I knew even dead the trackers would work. I killed one other man before I let the other four go and told them that Sabuto was working for a man that would kill them in even more terrifying ways than I killed the two in front of them, and that I was their only chance of not going to hell." She finally finished. "Then the intense pain kicked in."

Kiku sat silent before she asked, "What could you do when you grabbed the man that attempted to rape you mistress?" She had noticed Kat skipped over that part.

"Um, I could judge him," she said nervously. "I did all of the men before I killed the last one and let the other four go free."

"Judge him?" Kakashi asked, confused, and Kiku narrowed her eyes slightly.

"That ability is unable to be used until your final form mistress, yet the way you described yourself you were only partially there."

"What do you mean, judge?" Kakashi insisted.

Kiku glanced at him before replying, "She is able to judge men under God's law."

"You mean.."

"Yes. She can determine if a soul is good or bad, to be sent to heaven or hell. If she finds men that are deemed to hell she can end their lives. However if their souls are pure, she cannot kill them unless it is a mercy killing only. If she is not judging, then she is just as normal as any other person while she fights. It is an unfortunate fault of her abilities," Kiku answered him flatly.

Kakashi stared at Kat, "Was that why you let the other four men go?"

"Yes," she nodded softly, sighing and rubbing her face, before wincing and frowning, yet not going into detail.

Kiku pondered for a moment before saying again, "Perhaps since your other abilities have been unlocking easier and quicker, this was one of those times. Let's take hope that we don't have to worry about anything such as that unlocking again until it is time."

Kat nodded again, "Why didn't you guys heal me? I feel like hell." She reached to do it herself but nothing happened. "What?"

"Your chakra is sealed right now to help prevent your gekka genkai from trying to unlock. Within another day or two it should be safe to unlock it. However it's unsafe for us to heal you as well, any bit of chakra could in fact cause yours to start. Your hokage and Sakura were taking too many risks to only monitor your bruised liver, so Kaede healed that for you. Any more and it could have been too dangerous for even her to do it. Your bruises must stay for now," Kiku answered apologetically.

Kat sighed again, "It's alright. I understand." She chuckled slightly before continuing, "It's just they're a bit painful."

"I know mistress, by the time we will be able to begin healing, the painful period of the bruising may already be done. I will come by tomorrow to see how you are doing."

"It's okay, and thank you so much Kiku," Kat smiled gratefully and Kiku bowed to her before disappearing. Kat glanced back up to Kakashi and saw an almost sympathetic gaze in his exposed eye as it roamed her face and chuckled again, "Is my face really that bad?"

"Heh, well..." He smiled an eye creasing smile and searched the room for a hand held mirror before handing it to her. "Let's just say people thought you were dead the first time they saw you. Me included."

Kat furrowed her brow in confusion before looking down at herself in the mirror. She was silent for a moment before gently prodding some of the more swollen bruises. To Kakashi's surprise, she started laughing before she finally said, "Dear Lord I do look like a corpse. I know what I'm doing for Halloween next year," she chuckled, shaking her head and trying to make light of it. She glanced up and saw concern mixed with surprise in his gaze and she smiled, wincing as she scooted over. "Come here, Kakashi."

"I don't know if I should, you're sore and..."

"Now," she ordered, frowning to emphasize her point, and he sighed, gently crawling into bed with her. Instead of snuggling against him like he assumed, she instead hugged him tightly, sitting up from her reclining position. "I'm alright. I saw how you fought to help, and I saw you summon your nin-dogs, so I know you did everything you could. Take away the guilt and being concerned, alright? I'm just bruised up, hell you lost an eye in battle. I lost a week of looking hot," she joked, and she heard him chuckle slightly before leaning back.

"Alright, you win I suppose. But you're still supposed to be guarded at all times. If you're not with me, you're with someone else."

"What?" She pratically yelled, furious. In that instant the door slammed open and revealed a shocked Tsunade.

"You're awake? Kakashi! Why the hell didn't you tell me Kiku stopped by?" She yelled at him and ran to Kat's side before sweeping her up into a giant bear hug.

As Kat gasped in pain, Kakashi interjected as he crawled out of the bed, "Um, her bruises, Tsunade..."

"Oh, right, sorry," she let go of Kat, pratically dropping her back down to the bed, and amidst a painful groan Kat laughed.

"I'm glad to see you care at least Tsunade, Kaede also healed my liver since her chakra signature is different than humans in a way, however it was too risky to heal anything else, so bruised I stay. Along with no chakra. And apparently with a guard from now on," she added the last part on a growl, glaring at Kakashi who raised his hands in defense.

"Now don't blame that pervert there it was on Gaara's orders, and now mine. I know you can take care of yourself, but with the chance of you being put into a coma every time something unlocks from your gekka genkai, it's too risky," she scolded, wagging her finger as she pushed up Kat's shirt and gently prodded her stomach. After a moment she said, "You'll be sore, but Kaede did a wonderful job healing your liver, considering I'm sure she had to use limited chakra as well. Now do you want to tell me what the hell happened?"

Kat smiled as Tsunade went from one rant to the next. It was only because she cared so much, she was about to reply when Kakashi shook his head, "Kat already explained it to me and Kiku. Kat, can you stand and get up?" She nodded and moved to get out of bed, wincing at the stiffness and soreness, but able. "Why don't you go take a shower for the loads of visitors you'll have flooding in while I explain it to our hokage here."

"You're right, I think I reek. If it's not me it's probably you," she wrinkled her nose at him as she gently made her way to the bathroom and closing the door before yelling. "Screw a shower there's a bath tub with spa inserts in it! Tell all my apparent visitors that unless they're joining me in here they can wait!" Then Kakashi and Tsunade heard the sound of the tub filling, an occasional "ow" then finally the jets starting with a satisfied "ahh."

As Kat started singing to herself, though her throat was hoarse from being out for so long, Tsunade turned to Kakashi, brow raised. "How is she acting like nothing is wrong, and pratically making a joke out of this?"

"I think it's how she gets through tough situations. Puts a smile on her face," Kakashi said softly before changing the subject to what happened. After he had finished Tsunade stood silent, staring at the door before hesitatingly.

"She's an angel?"

"Shit," Kakashi thought, he probably shouldn't have revealed that part. "I don't think I was supposed to let you know that part, just be sure you..."

"I know, I know, stay quiet. I may have a temper but I know when to keep my mouth shut Kakashi," Tsunade replied.

"And she's not technically an angel. Her first ancestor apparently was, she just inherits her power. She's human, but the gekka genkai part of her isn't I guess is the easiest way to explain it," Kakashi sighed, rubbing the back of his head and Tsunade nodded in understanding.

"The world has a lot of things we don't understand. Whether just here on earth or what's beyond. She is here for us, not against us, and that is all that matters," she said softly, smiling to herself as Kat cursed her throat for the awful sounds coming from it. "I'll go let everyone know she's awake and is herself."

Kakashi smiled, "She'd appreciate that I'm sure."

"Oh and Kat's right, you do reek too," Tsunade said as she left, earning a frown and a sweat drop from Kakashi. Kakashi finally just chuckled, shaking his head. Ever since Kat woke up it just seemed to bring his spirits up. Sure she still looked like...well, crap, but instead of sobbing over the incident and bruises and scared. She was herself, laughing at the bruises and getting mad about more protection.

He was interrupted by his thoughts by Kat calling his name, "Uh, Kakashi, I'm stuck." She started laughing again as he hurried in and opened the door. "Help please," she laughed, "I'm too tense and sore. The bath tub helped, but I guess my body wants to stay."

He laughed, "I don't know. You do look pretty comfy, not to mention it's a great view," he joked, earning a smirk from her.

"True, though I'm sure you could go without the spray painted colors," she joked back, and he grabbed under her arm pits and gently lifted her up, his own legs still shaking slightly from being a bit weak. Kat noticed after he had her stood up and she shook her head, "Sorry, I guess I should have asked for someone else, though I really didn't want a nurse to come in while I was butt naked, even if it's their job.

"It's their job to walk in on women naked? I must have chosen the wrong profession," Kakashi casually replied as he helped wrap a towel around her, and helped her sit on the toilet. He handed her another towel and she gently dried her hair with it as she scowled up at him.

"You watch yourself boy. I'm technically a doctor, I can walk in on all the naked men I want," she teasingly threatened, scowling until they both chuckled. As she lowered the towel from her hair about to make another smart comment she instead screamed in surprise as the bathroom door slammed open.

"KAT!" Naruto yelled, rushing over and sweeping her up in a tight hug.

"NARUTO! OW! Ow ow ow ow," Kat said over and over, trying to tug away from him and wincing.

"Oh, right, sorry," he set her back down on the toilet, rubbing the back of his head and chuckling, "It's just I was worried and...uh..."

Kakashi sighed, watching as Naruto just realized he burst in on Kat in only a towel. Again.

Kat scowled at Naruto, "You know if I was Hinata I'd be a little concerned with how much you were bursting in on a woman in a towel." Her scowl melted to a smile and she chuckled then, "But thank you. Just as a forewarning, Kaede was able to heal my liver, so you didn't hurt anything, just the usual," she joked as stood up and gently pushed him out of the bathroom door. As soon as she pushed him out, with Kakashi following, more people filed in. The rest of team 7, along with Genma slowly entered the room. They all stopped in awkard silence seeing Kat in a towel pushing at Naruto's back with two hands, and Kakashi standing behind them watching the scene before Kat finally said, "Hi guys," with a big beaming smile. "Why don't you be unlike Naruto and sit here and wait while Kakashi helps me get dressed."

Kakashi smiled a bit as she relieved the tension and the worry from their faces as she grabbed some clothing before making her way back to the bathroom. Kakashi helped her get dressed before he said softly, "Don't worry, I'll explain everything so you don't have to repeat it over and over."

"Thanks," she smiled. "So when are we eating though? Seriously I'm starving."

Kakashi chuckled as he opened the door, "Why don't we keep things short then kidnap Kat for awhile to go out and eat so she doesn't have to eat here."

Kat grinned, "Who wants to give me a piggy back ride? Apparently Sauske did on the way back so now it's someone else's turn."

Sakura, being woken up from sleeping after the long trip back yawned slightly, "Are you sure you should eat? What about your liver and bruised stomach and..."

"Kaede was able to heal my liver, though nothing else. Her chakra signature is slightly different than humans, but still similar enough she didn't want to do over do it. My chakra is still blocked for another awhile. And yes I kicked serious ass while I was fighting. Food. Now." Kat demanded, propping her hands on her hips and glancing at the group, mostly between Sai, Naruto, and Genma at who would carry her.

Kakashi chuckled to himself. Here stood this woman in tank and shorts, exposing almost every single bruise she had, standing almost like a military informant ordering someone to carry her to food, not a single care in the world about her looks. "She's right, I'd do it but you know, poison and all," he said with an eye crease and shrug.

Genma shrugged, "I would. But you know Kat, I don't think my friend Kakashi likes me around you. Strange isn't it?"

Sai did a fake smile. He hadn't come while she was sleeping. Didn't see the point, but he was keeping updated about her situation, "I can't carry fat."

Sakura gasped, and Kakashi narrowed his eyes while everyone else stared in shock. Kat burst out laughing, "Then it's a wonder you can walk if you can't carry fat Sai."

Sauske stepped forward, "If we're going to eat lets go eat so I can go back to bed," he almost growled and Kat chuckled, climbing onto his back with Kakashi's help.

"High ho silver, away," she joked. Then laughed as Genma propped himself down in front of Kakashi.

"Your turn. You know, poison and all," he flatly said, earning a chuckle out of everyone else. Kakashi sighed and actually accepted his help.

"Between this whole trip, I think my ego has been torn to shreds," Kakashi mourned, earning a laugh from Sakura.

"What ego?" she joked as they made their way out of the hospital room.

Nurses started running around and making objections to both Kat and Kakashi leaving until Kat frowned, "Hey. I'm a med-nin. I know my limits. Why else do you think I have someone carrying me? I'm hungry, and I want food outside of the hospital."

Kakashi spoke up, "I am technically released according to her summon animal."

"There, see?" Kat responded before yelling "onward!" to Sauske, earning a grumble from Sauske while everyone laughed. The nurses watched in awe that the woman that looked like she should be six feet under joke and laugh, and expose herself like she hadn't a care in the world.

* * *

As they walked through the streets joking and laughing, Kat started to wonder if maybe she shouldn't have stayed in the hospital, or at least put on a long sleeved shirt and pants. People were staring mouth agape at her. She knew she looked awful. Like she had said to Kakashi earlier, she really did look like death. Her face was so colorful there was barely any normal toned skin, and there were finger print and hand bruises and random large bruises all over her arms, shoulders and legs. She didn't mind really, it was the life of a shinobi. Naruto steered the way to Ichiraku ramen, earning groans from people but no one objected as they trooped in. Sauske knelt a bit and Sakura helped her off his back while Naruto helped Kakashi off of Genma's back. This time Kakashi held on to Kat's elbow as she lowered down to a seat, shooting him a grateful smile as he sat down next to her as a waitress came to take their order.

The woman stared wide eyed at Kat, "Goodness child, shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

Kat chuckled, "I just came from there. We all came out to eat then I'm going back. I can't stand hospital food."

The woman smiled a bit, "I suppose I don't blame you. Nutritious as it is, you'd think they could make it taste better. What can I get you all?"

Kakashi ordered eggplant miso ramen, excited for normal food, while he noticed Kat picked more of a bland side soup they had at the ramen stand. He figured because of her bruised stomach and the fact she hadn't eaten in awhile. As they waited they started conversing before Genma asked, "So you guys are back home, what now?"

"Sleep, after eating," Kat grinned before shrugging slightly. "We still need to practice our tactics. And perhaps make a strategy plan in case something like that happens again. However I'm without chakra the next few days so it's just recuperating now."

"Not like it matters having chakra, remember our first training Kat?" Naruto said laughing and shaking his head.

Kat smirked, "True. Watch yourselves now."

It earned a few chuckles and they looked up as their food arrived. Kat was surprised when the waitress set down a small glass of tea in front of her as well. "This is a family recipe. Brings down swelling and relaxes soreness, and it's good on upset stomaches." The woman said with a smile. "On the house."

Kat smiled, "Thank you very much. I appreciate it." She watched as the woman bowed her head slightly before going off to the next table before she started slowly eating. She was starving, but she knew she'd better take it easy.

Kakashi on the other hand, dug in. Even if it made his stomach upset he didn't care at this point, he was finally getting food instead of plain soup. He watched Kat slowly eat and asked, "Is your stomach alright?"

Kat smiled and nodded before continuing to eat, feeling the hunger pains gently ease. She watched as the group joked and laughed and she felt herself smile again. She was glad everyone wasn't deathly worried about her, though to be honest she knew she should have stayed in the hospital. Her body ached just sitting up and her head was starting to hurt. However, she didn't like the concerned stares from everyone, so why not act normal and get everyone out and about. It would relieve tensions in any case. On the plus side it would get word out that she was awake now and doing fine. She glanced up when she saw some visitors pass by, it was Hinata with Kiba and Shino off to the Hokage's office.

Naruto saw them as well and waved them over, "Hey guys! Look who decided to wake up!" He said excitedly, pointing at Kat.

Kakashi dryly said, "It's not like she really had a choice Naruto..."

Kiba stared at Kat a bit before he said, "Geez when you're awake you look even worse."

Kat scowled before she chuckled, "Wow, what a ladies man you are. I bet you have the girls swooning at your feet."

He gave a woflish grin and replied, "Perhaps, are you going to join them?"

Kakashi scowled a bit at the flirtation, he knew Kiba didn't mean anything. Well, he knew Kat didn't mean anything at least, before he smiled brightly, "I don't think Kat's healthy enough to swoon Kiba."

Laughing slightly, Kat shook her head but said nothing in reply as she finished her soup. The group mentioned they were being sent out on a mission and would be back in a day or so. So they said their goodbyes before they left to get their orders. Kat sat slightly back, sighing gratefully at the hot tea while everyone else finished their meals and felt her eyes start to drift.

Kakashi glanced over and saw her eye lids drooping, and he himself was begininng to feel tired. Sakura must have noticed because she said softly, "Let's get you two back to the hospital. Unless you'd rather go home Kakashi. Like you said, you're relased and doing fine as long as you take your medicine."

"Well, perhaps later, but I can help Kat settle in. I may run back home later to grab some of Kat's things," he answered, standing up and helping Kat stand up as well since she quickly finished her tea. This time Naruto knelt down in front of Kat and Kakashi helped her onto his back. Genma raised his brow at Kakashi and he shook his head, "I think I'm good this time Genma," he replied. They began their trek to the hospital, and Kat ended up falling asleep on Naruto's back.

Sakura saw this and smiled, "I knew she shouldn't have left the hospital. Her body needs to recuperate. Not only from being in a coma but from the stress on her body to heal itself."

Naruto adjusted her slightly to be sure he wouldn't drop her, "Yea, but ya know, I think she just wanted out and about to act like she was fine for us."

Genma nodded, "Or else she really was fine and just wanted to do something instead of staying cooped up in the hospital. I don't blame her."

As they entered the hospital doors Tsunade was standing in the hall outside of Kat's door, tapping her foot impatiently with her arms crossed. "Kakashi and Naruto! What were you doing taking her out?! I get a call from a hysterical nurse saying she was leaving to eat!"

The yelling jerked Kat awake, and she fell backwards in surprise, Kakashi catching her as she fell off of Naruto's back. "Um.." Kakashi started before Kat intervened, yawning.

"I wanted to eat, and I wanted to get out for a bit. I didn't walk, the boys carried me here and back, and I didn't overstrain. If I was checking myself out I would have had one of them carry me home," she dryly replied, rubbing her eyes as Kakashi tucked an arm around her back and under her arm to support her.

"Fine. But I still should have been notified," Tsunade grumbled as Kakashi helped her into the room and into bed. "Do you need any medicine?" She asked, calming down.

"No, I just need to sleep. I had soup and tea and it was sooo good," Kat sighed happily, snuggling into the bed while tugging the sheets up and yawning. Within moments she was asleep.

Kakashi shook his head and looked up at the group before the waved, saying their goodbyes, yet Tsunade stayed for a moment. "Remember Kakashi, guarded at all times? Where was the guard that I had posted outside?"

"Uh, was it Genma?"

"Yes."

"Oh he came with," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, chuckling, "Remember you just saw him?"

Tsunade growled before sighing, "You all will be the death of me," she said, shaking her head before leaving, shutting the door behind her.

Kakashi looked down at Kat before heading to the bathroom and using the facilities, including washing his face before coming back out. He really should shower but he was tired. Kat had fallen asleep more to the side of the bed, so he gently crawled in next to her, popping her up slightly to tuck an arm under her head and tugged the covers over himself as well before he fell asleep.

* * *

Kat woke up slightly when she felt shifting in the bed, and saw Kakashi getting out of the bed she was in. She smiled a bit, realizing he had crawled into bed with her to sleep as well. She saw it was dark and she rubbed her eyes gently, concious of the tender bruising, "Where are you going?" She whispered.

He looked back in surprise and tucked the covers around her more securely. "Figured I'd go get you some warmer clothing and maybe some of your bathroom necessities."

"Now?"

He chuckled, "I'm awake now. If I don't now I'd have to wait until tomorrow, and I'm sure you want all of your smell pretty things in that fantastic tub you were gushing about yesterday."

She smiled and pulled the blankets around her higher, yawning, "You're right. Don't forget a razor. I feel like a man."

Kakashi chuckled again, nodding, before placing a hand gently on her head and whispering, "There's a guard right outside the door if you need anything."

"Thank you, but I'm sure I'll be fine," she whispered back, closing her eyes to doze off again. Kakashi looked at her a bit longer before silently leaving.

It took awhile for Kakashi to get home, but once he did, he opened the door silently, and looked at the dark, quiet apartment. He remembered coming home to this more often he cared to admit. Ignoring the loneliness, he'd usually just take a shower and go to bed. Speaking of a shower, while he was here he may as well take one. Kat was well guarded, and nurses were alert. He wouldn't take long he thought as he walked to her bedroom to grab some of her clothes first.

* * *

Kat suddenly woke up, wondering what awoke her so abruptly when she felt a hand clasp over her mouth. Not again she thought, feeling fury building and twisting to strike at the person the hand belonged to. Instead she stopped, eyes widened. Staring back at her was an almost identical replica to her. Aside from some small variables which could even be seen in the dark and different colored hair, one obvious difference was a large, jagged scar traveling down the side of her face, starting near the corner of her eye and curving near the jaw. Yet it was obvious they were related. The woman slowly smirked at Kat's wide eyed stare before whispering, "Hello, sister." Kat gasped slightly under the hand and reached up to shove her hand away. Instead the woman punched her chest hard, causing her to gasp and choke in pain as she suspected her ribs were broken. "Now is that any way to greet your long lost relative?"

The woman pulled her hand away so Kat could wheeze in pain before she squeaked out, "Relative?"

The darker haired woman sighed, brushing a hand through her slightly wavy hair, another slight difference, "Oh of course you wouldn't know, no one would tell you. After all, it was supposed to be that I never existed."

"Um, why?" Kat stuttered, still confused. She coughed and tasted a metallic taste in her mouth, but ignored it for the moment.

"Because," the woman's look hardened, "I was supposed to be the one that inherited the family line, to be done away with. Yet instead YOU got it."

"How, how do you know about that? If you weren't part of the family, you wouldn't know..."

"Not part of YOUR family no, but fate has a funny way of doing things, doesn't it dear sister?" The woman smirked darkly, "I was adopted into the family of the man you must destroy. And for his part in this battle, he doesn't have to hide what he is and what is going on."

Kat felt her heart stop and fear coursing through her veins before she finally said, "I don't even know who he is."

She leaned forward and grinned evilly, "His name is Akuma. The right hand to the Devil himself. This war will bring all of those living to their knees." As Kat shrunk back in fear, the woman added, "And I, Hotaru, will be by his side as you especially will fall." She grabbed Kat's throat again and squeezed, sending bolts of lightning through her system and almost crushing her windpipe. "You may have inherited the gekka genkai from our family line, but being in the same womb helped me absorb some of your special chakra. Why else would my family have adopted me?"

Kat narrowed her eyes, ignoring the lightning coursing through her and punched her hard enough to cause Hotaru to fall back and gasp in pain before she coughed and asked hoarsely, "What about Sabuto? He's your real father. Just as despicable of a pain as Akuma apparently is."

"Sabuto," the woman smiled a bit, a dreamy look in her eyes, "I fell in love with him before finding out who he was, however at that point it didn't matter. We're destined to be together. Too bad all he talks about is you," she ended in a growl and lunged at Kat's face, her nails scratching her cheek and just barely missing her eye. Kat jerked back and landed on the floor, too shocked by her statement to fight for a moment, though wincing at the jarring pain in her chest. Their father was her lover, it was despicable. The woman smirked a bit, "I should really go. I just wanted to introduce myself to my sister at least once before I brutally murder you. Though I should give you something to remember me by."

Kat widened her eyes as the woman pulled out a kunai knife and lunged over the bed at her. Instinctively she kicked her legs up into Hotaru's chest and threw her over her head. She spun around and posed in a crouched position. Her sister grinned and rushed towards her again before Kat dropped lower to grab her legs and throw her up behind her again, this time against the closed portion of the window and she screamed, "Intruder!" as loud as she could, ignoring how hoarse and weak her voice sounded. She lunged up to catch Hotaru as the door slammed open, revealing Guy and his narrowed, furied gaze at someone breaking in.

Hotaru laughed a bit as Kat lunged toward her, "The war is beginning, and you all will die!"

Kat slung her fist into the woman's chest, causing her to break through the glass and fall backwards onto the street.

"Stay here," Guy ordered as he leapt out of the window to chase after her.

Kat watched Guy leave before sinking back down to her hands and knees. She started coughing again, tasting more blood and she realized her lung was punctured. Not too badly considering she could still scream apparently but enough she needed help. She slammed the nurses button on the side of the bed before yelling out, "Kaede, Kiku, I need you here now!"

A nurse walked in, seeing the messed up room and Kat kneeling on the floor with blood dripping from her lips, along with fresh claw marks across her face and she screamed. Kat shot her head up and glared, not noticing her eyes flashed slightly, even with her chakra blocked, "Stop your screaming and get Tsunade."

"But, you're bleeding and..." The nurse stopped as Kat coughed and more blood splattered on the floor. "Oh God your lungs."

"My ribs are broken. Get Tsunade, NOW!" She emphasized hoarsely as Kaede and Kiku appeared, and the nurse turned around and ran.

"Mistress, what happened?" Kiku growled, "You are not supposed to be fighting."

"Ribs are broken, lung is punctured," Kat wheezed slightly. "Intruder broke in, Kaede, can you heal my lung and set my ribs enough that they will heal evenly?"

Kaede nodded as they heard a hard, "What's going on here?" Kat glanced up and saw Kakashi in the doorway with a duffle bag, and his eye widened seeing blood on the ground and a blood trail on her lips, including claw marks across her face. "What happened?"

Kiku answered, "Help her onto the bed. Her lung is punctured," was all that she answered as Kakashi hurried over and gently helped Kat onto the bed and lowered it for her summons. At that moment as well Tsunade burst in, wearing pajama's coated in cartoon slugs.

"What happened? Kakashi, report," Tsunade snapped, running to Kat. "Where's Guy?"

Kat breathed, "Intruder. Kakashi was grabbing some clothes for me. Wasn't here. Guy went after her after I hit her. Fell out the window. Ribs broken, lung punctured." She spoke in hesitating gasps as she felt shortened for breath. Kaede immediately laid her paw on Kat's chest while Tsunade grabbed a stethoscope and listened gently along her sides, before lightly prodding as Kaede slowly healed her.

"Only the right lung is punctured, one rib complely cracked, three ribs fractured," she informed Kakashi. She grabbed a towel nearby and gently dabbed at the bleeding scratches on her face, feeling helpless as Kaede healed her, then noticed dark streaks on her throat. "She was choked as well," she stated, probbing gently along her throat as well. "No damage luckily there."

After a few more minutes Kat finally took a deeper breath and sighed with a small smile, and Kaede nodded, "I withdrew what blood I could before sealing her lung and putting her cracked rib. However mistress, you may be coughing up the remanents of what is in your lungs. Only a splinter caused the punctured lung. Your hokage needs to wrap your ribs tightly until we are able to heal you fully."

Kat nodded gratefully before saying, "Thank you so much."

Tsunade hurried over and dug in a medical cabinet before withdrawing yards of bandage and coming back, "Kakashi, lift her up so I can wrap her. Kat. Start talking. Now." She ordered shortly.

"It was...my sister.." Kat whispered.

"What? You said your family was dead," Tsunade replied shocked as she yanked off Kat's shirt before starting to wrap her chest.

Kat glanced up at Kakashi before he nodded, realizing what she meant, "Her family is, yet Kat had found a picture in the vault of her mother holding two identical infants, one was her, and the other looked eerily similar. We dismissed it as if the baby got adopted, we'd never know what happened."

Kat nodded, wincing as she spoke more, "She was adopted by my enemy's family. The one beginning the war."

Tsunade growled, "God woman, can't anything normal happen in your life?"

Kat sighed a bit, "Apparently not. Though I finally have a name. Akuma, she had said. Her name is apparently Hotaru."

"You talked to her?" Kakashi asked. "Why didn't you call for help?"

"Gee. My long lost sister bursts into my room and starts spilling all these juicy details of a war and my enemy and I'm supposed to pass that up?" Kat wryly replied before coughing, causing Kakashi to rub the back of his head with the arm that wasn't supporting Kat.

"Heh, well, when you put it that way," he said and Tsunade and Kat both shook their heads.

"There's something else," Kat hesitatingly added. "Kiku, she said in the womb she was able to absorb some of my chakra abilities. Is that true?"

Kiku pondered it for a moment as Kaede too looked on, wondering before she answered, "It is possible. Your family did well in hiding the fact you had a twin, even I did not know about it, nor did anyone else I am suspecting. She will never have the raw power and energy your chakra has, not including the gekka genkai, but enough to perhaps make her a formidable foe."

Kaede stated, "She was given away in fear she had your gekka genka, was she not?" Kat nodded and she continued, "Perhaps the reason was something revealed itself as an infant, causing your father to panic. However yours stayed dormant until you were older."

"It's possible," Tsunade replied, "I don't think we'll know though unless we ask your jerk of a father himself." She finished wrapping her ribs and helped Kakashi put a clean shirt on her before laying her back onto the bed.

"Speaking of which, I did find out something else. Um, her and Sabuto are apparently lovers..." Kat added hestitatingly, earning a disgusted look from Tsunade and Kaede, and causing Kiku and Kakashi to narrow their eyes.

"She looks like you, doesn't she?" Kakashi almost spat and Kat nodded in reply.

"There are some slight differences, not including different colored and wavy hair, and she has a long scar running down the side of her face," she answered.

Kiku spoke before Kakashi could, "Humans are disgusting creatures, no offense mistress. We all know what your father has planned for you, it seems your sister there is just a stepping stone."

Tsunade shook her head as she gently cleaned Kat's cheek, earning a scowl from her but ignoring it as she bandaged the scratches, "I have one more thing to ask Kat. The nurse that alerted me said your eyes started flashing slightly when you ordered her to fetch me."

"They can't, my chakra is blocked," Kat replied hoarsely, widening her eyes.

Kiku shook her head, "Yes it is. But you were in pain, and in danger. With enough stress your chakra could unlock itself it seems. I was hoping that wasn't the case. Hokage, did the nurse say how brightly or how long?"

"It wasn't too bright apparently, and it was a pretty quick flash, like a strike of lightning but that was it. Enough to scare her at least," she muttered in reply.

Nodding, Kiku stated, "That is good. It must be kept an eye on, if it happens more frequently I may have to put another block on your chakra mistress."

"I understand, thank you," Kat said softly. "I'm sorry for awakening you two."

"Do not be sorry, we will come when you need us," Kaede replied this time, before they both bowed their heads slightly and disappearing.

Kat sighed and rubbed her eyes, feeling tired again, and this time in pain, "Is Guy back yet?"

"As a matter of fact, yes," Guy said from the doorway as he stalked in.

"Well?" Tsunade demanded.

"Intruder was not caught, damn woman had a teleportation scroll," he said. "Though a message for our dear Katsumi, she had said to tell her "sister" that the next time they meet would be much more enjoyable than this. Care to tell me what that means?" He raised a large brow and Kakashi stated a bit harshly.

"She means to kill her. She broke a rib and fractured others, along with puncturing a lung and choking her. That sister is a twin seperated soon after birth and is working for the other side," he stated shortly.

Guy was silent for a moment before shaking his head, "It seems we need to keep a look out not only from the door but from the windows as well."

"I did have someone outside," Tsunade growled, before realizing the person was perhaps dead. "Guy, go check on the position. 45 degrees south, roof top."

Guy nodded before leaping out the door again and hurrying off. They waited in silence until he came back, "He's fine. He was sleeping. Though he will be regretting it tomorrow my dear Tsunade, you have my word." He grinned a wide, shiny smile before bowing slightly and heading off to his post outside the door again.

"Yea, he'll be regretting it after I'm through with him," Tsunade growled, cracking her fists. "I'm going back to bed. I'll be here tomorrow to check on you. Kakashi. Do not leave her side again. Even if you have to SHIT together you stay together," she added, stalking out.

"Uh..." Kakashi said while Kat raised a brow and looked up at him.

"I won't tell her we'll still use the bathroom alone if you don't," she said, grinning, earning a chuckle from him.

"Deal."

Kat gently rubbed her neck before asking, "Would you get me a small bag of ice from the nurse and some pain killers for my ribs?"

Kakashi nodded and left, returning shortly with the items she requested and a glass of water. She popped the pills, wincing when she swallowed them with the water, before shifting over on the bed making more room beside her and laying down, yawning. She placed the ice over her throat and patted the bed beside her. "Come on, lets get some sleep."

"I think perhaps I should stay up for awhile in case..."

"She's gone, and I don't think I'll see her again for awhile," Kat said softly. "Guy is outside and apparently the watch is now awake outside. We'll be alright." He slipped off his shoes before crawling into bed fully clothed, and Kat sighed a bit before lifting her head so he could tuck his arm under and snuggling against him. "Mmm, better. Good night." She murmured before quickly falling asleep.

Kakashi watched her sleep for awhile before laying his head back, staring at the ceiling. Once again she was injured, yet this time he wasn't here to even help. Then again, he never thought someone would have found her here. They had hoped that the group suspected her to still be in the Sand Village, unless...he stopped for a moment. Kat had said the woman claimed to have absorbed some of her chakra while in the womb. Could she perhaps sense her? Was that why they were always one step behind her, and how she found her so fast? Then why did they follow that false trail so far? Kat had also said Akuma was part of her family, so perhaps she wasn't with the group at that time. Though her and Sabuto were lovers. He shook his head in disgust at that. Sure, she didn't grow up thinking of him as her father, and they were complete strangers when they met, but after finding out the biology and not to mention the age difference, it was pretty sickening. He wished Kat would have called out immediately when the woman arrived, but he understood her reasoning that the woman was talking. She needed what information she could gather before the situation became life threatening. The fact she had finally called out probably meant the woman was either going to kill her or harm her even worse than she did, and she knew she couldn't fight back well while being injured and no chakra. He craned his neck to look back down to her and noticed the ice pack had melted so he gently lifted it and tossed it onto the table next to the bed. The ice seemed to have helped, she had bruises on her throat before that hadn't been iced properly so they were more extreme. Now only redness appeared and not much swelling, perhaps some slight bruising would be left but nothing more. He felt his heart ache as he looked over her. The bruises hadn't started turning the yellow color indicating that they were fading, but that should come any day now. He wished they'd be able to heal her, not only because she was in pain but because she was a sore sight. Now with fractured ribs, she needed to be careful. Knowing her she would demand to leave the next day to go eat or go do something, he smiled at the thought. He gently trailed his fingers over her arm before he too finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning he was awakened by jabs in his side. He opened his exposed eye to see Kat half leaning over him with a grin on her face, her sleep touseled hair creating an almost golden glow around her head thanks to the morning sun glinting off of it. He caught his breath at her beauty, even with the bruises before she finally spoke. "Help me take a bath then lets go out and eat."

"Um, I think you should stay here Kat..."

"Nonsense. Let's get your medicine before I forget. Then you can rub your hands all over me," she joked as she shifted her legs over to the side of the bed and carefully lowered herself to the floor before padding to the door slowly. She yanked it open and yelled, "Kakashi needs his medicine and I need an ice pack!" She smirked as she watched nurses start to rush around and chuckled as she closed the door. "It's cute how they worry about me," she smiled.

Kakashi shook his head and got out of bed as well, feeling even better than yesterday and gently wrapped his arm around her back, "You could have just used the nurse call button."

"What fun would that be?" She giggled as Kakashi led her to the chair next to the bed and he helped her sit down. "I didn't wake you up with my coughing last night, did I? I woke up a few times coughing, though I think I got what was left out of my lungs finally." She mentioned.

"No, I didn't hear anything," he reassured her as a nurse appeared with her requested items.

"Miss Akiyama you should be in bed," the nurse scolded as Kakashi took the bitter medicine and shook his head at the taste while Kat placed the ice pack at her neck and held it on.

"I'm alright. Kakashi is going to help me take a bath then we're going out to eat. Please inform Tsunade of this, as last time she got a little testy about my leaving," Kat smiled a bit as the woman started shaking her head. "I will be carried, and I'll be alright. We won't go far."

"But..." the nurse started, and Kat shook her head with a bigger smile.

"I'm a medic and I know my limits. If I start to feel tired or out of breath I'm coming back here, and I'm staying here until my wounds are able to be healed."

The nurse bowed her head a bit in acknowledgement before leaving, shutting the door behind her. Kakashi raised a brow at Kat and looked down, "Can't stand hospitals, can you?"

"God no, are you kidding?" She chuckled, "I may work in them at times, but can't stand being the patient."

"I don't know how you do it. Everytime I'm here they pratically lock me in until I'm released."

"Mmm, I'm scary and I'm a medic. That kind of stuff gets you places," she replied to him with a cheeky grin before placing the ice pack on the table. "Bath now. Then food and tea. My throat would love some."

Kakashi noticed her throat was beginning to sound hoarse already just from what little talking she'd done, and he nodded in reply, helping her up and into the bathroom. "From what I saw it looks like it's about to rain, I don't think I brought any pants for you since you never seem to wear them," he wryly replied, and she giggled as he helped her into the tub already undressed.

"Only when it's cold will I wear pants, shorts are it for me," she grinned, "I can just wear one of your many long sleeved shirts since that's all you ever wear anyways. So you really shouldn't be talking."

"Hm. True," was all he replied back to as he started the water on for her. After helping her wash her hair especially since it hurt her to lift her arms above her head too much they finally finished, and he helped dry her off before setting her on the toilet to go grab her clothing. After he came back and helped her dress, and after she took off the bandage on her face, she sighed happily.

"Oh much better, thank you. Now lets go eat," she smiled happily, fixing the attached mask on the shirt into a loose, wide collar, yet tugging the sleeves down over her hands and fisting the ends in her palms. Kakashi nodded and knelt down to help her onto his back. After he helped her up and adjusted her slightly, being careful not to jostle her to hurt her ribs she nuzzled her cheek into the side of his head, "I'm alright, lets go."

"Where to?"

"Oh, that breakfast place you took me too. Where Miu is the owner. I love their tea, and their breakfast was amazing. It sounds sooo good right now. Giddy-up," she stated, chuckling, earning a muttered growl from him, and she laughed as he made his way out of the room. This time at least none of the nurses tried to stop her, though they looked at her with a concerned gaze as they left the building. Kat sighed happily as soon as they stepped outside. It was warm, but the breeze was cool and refreshing with the smell of rain on the way. And she saw lightning in the distance. "Are you sure you're alright with carrying me?"

"You're not that heavy, and it's not too far," Kakashi replied, ignoring the looks people were giving them. He knew Kat's face was getting darker colored, along with her legs, and though the shirt had a collar on, it was loose exposing her newly bruised neck. Plus now she had fresh scratches on her face. He looked up when he heard someone say his name and saw Sauske approaching. The dark haired man narrowed his eyes at Kat.

"What happened? Those bruises and scratches are fresh," he demanded.

Kat shook her head and motioned him to walk near Kakashi so she could talk low, "Break in last night, Kakashi was at home grabbing me some clothes. Apparently a guard outside was asleep. I had a visit from an apparent long lost relative. I was able to fight her off and call for help though after I got enough information out of her, Guy was outside the door."

"Her?" Sauske asked and Kakashi nodded.

"Kat had found a picture in her vault with two infants, one was her, the other she didn't know. Turns out she has a twin, but they were seperated at birth because the other one was suspected of having the gekka genkai," he supplied and Sauske stayed silent.

"Do you have any other injuries?" He finally asked. "You seem to be breathing harder."

"One rib was broken and punctured a lung. Kaede was able to heal my lung and kick start the healing, but some other ribs are fractured," Kat replied, smiling a bit. "I'm fine. I wanted breakfast and I wanted out, so we're going for tea and food."

He nodded, "Houou is also concerned for you. I will stop by later with him."

Kat beamed, "I'd love to visit with him for awhile. Thank you Sauske."

"Kakashi," Sauske said, nodding his head slightly, and Kakashi returned the gesture before he nodded his head to Kat and walked off.

"We're here," Kakashi said, and Kat grinned, "Yes, finally. I'm starving. Perhaps Mui has another one of her fantastic teas for me for a sore throat."

Kakashi raised a brow a bit but said nothing as he entered the establishment with her on his back, the quiet chatter that was in the busy restaurant ceased when they entered, but they said nothing as he made their way over to a small table for two. He knelt slightly to help her off his back and helped her sit down, and she gratefully smiled at him. He sat across from her as Mui herself rushed over, "Dear me child, shouldn't you be in the hospital instead of this old place? It seems you were just in here looking bright as day a few weeks ago. What happened?" she fussed over her as she placed menus in front of them.

"Um, well, you see..." Kat stuttered before Mui shook her head.

"Now hush, I know a shinobi when I see one, especially marks like that. I know everything about needing you to be a secret but it's not such a secret anymore after what happened and everyone seeing you run around with your tiger," she said a bit quietly. Kakashi widened his eye at her and Kat dropped her jaw and the old woman chuckled. "I may be old but I'm not blind children. I've seen many things over the years, and know how to pick up on stuff pretty quickly. Though why not get them healed I wonder?"

Kakashi smiled, rubbing the back of his head and replied quietly, "I guess we weren't too secretive. She just got attacked while we were in the Sand Village on a mission, and her chakra is blocked for safety to herself. Other's chakra could unlock it," he left out the part of where some of her new bruises were given to her here in town.

Miu nodded before lowering her voice more, "A woman that looks just like you, admittedly less bruised up, stopped by here last night. Different colored hair and a big scar and all. She was asking around for information but luckily I'm one of the few civilians in town that know what's going on and knew to keep my mouth shut. Overhearing my employees they all said you were just a pretty civilian that was visiting her family and came back pretty beat up."

Kat caught her breath, widening her eyes, "That must have been before she came back to the hospital."

Kakashi swore a bit, then excused himself in front of Miu before she raised a knowing brow at the scratches and more fresh bruises on her throat, "I thought it was strange but left it at that and left it alone. I'll be sure that if I see her again I'll contact the hokage for you children. Now I have some special tea that will be perfect for helping those bruises and that hoarse sounding voice you got." She fussed, patting her head before shuffling off.

Kat smiled at the old woman, "Such a sweetheart, and who knew she had such a head on those shoulders. Almost like she was once married to a shinobi or was one herself."

Kakashi chuckled, "Who knows. I don't think she was ever one, but she could have been. She doesn't talk much about her past. She moved here a little over 20 years ago and started up this restaurant by herself."

"Good for her, everything is just delicious," Kat replied, looking over her menu before deciding on another light soup, this time with rice and egg. Kakashi looked over his and decided on a kind of rolled omlet with toast, and they looked up when they noticed someone approach the table. "Oh goody," Kat muttered under her breath before beaming a big smile at Yuna. "Hello, are you ready to take our order?"

The woman smirked at Kat's beat up face before fluttering her eyes at Kakashi, "Oh, hello Kakashi-kun."

Kakashi said nothing but, "I'll have the rolled omlet with toast." Though he narrowed his exposed eye at the woman.

"I'll have the chicken soup with rice and egg please," Kat said politely, closing her menu and handing it to Kakashi.

"What happened to your face," the woman bluntly asked, smirking in pleasure at the once beautiful woman now covered in marks, and tables nearby fell silent at the loud question.

Kat raised a brow at her, "Why I believe that's considered rude. I'm sure not asking what happened to YOUR face," she replied loudly as well, grinning when she heard snickers coming from nearby tables and Kakashi choking back a laugh.

The woman narrowed her eyes, "At least I don't look like I was beat up by a thug."

Kat coldly smiled, "Who said I was the one that was beat up. These are just some minor inflictions compared what happened to him."

Yuna glared, "Look at you acting so tough, why I..."

"That's enough now. I won't have you speaking to my girlfriend that way," Kakashi glowered, standing up and walking to stand in front of Kat, speaking harshly.

"Your GIRLFRIEND?" She exclaimed, "Look at her, she..."

"Is a beautiful woman that was injured and needs a few days for the medics to heal her because of some personal reasons. Now are you going to get our orders or not?"

Kat leaned back behind Kakashi's back and gave Yuna a peace sign, sticking out her tongue. "Thank you sweetheart," she purred at Kakashi.

Kakashi turned and looked down, nodding as he leaned down and kissed her forehead before kissing her lips, and sitting across from her again. Yuna stood there with a shocked gaze on her face and Miu hurried over, a tray in her hands with two large teas on them, "Yuna girl, what did I tell you about taking this couple's order when they come in and starting on that Kakashi boy?"

"But Miu, she..."

"She did nothing except defend herself when Yuna started verbally attacking her," a nearby customer replied. "We all heard her rudely start to make fun of her for her bruises."

As nods spread across the restaurant, Miu turned her furious gaze on Yuna. "Girl, you're lucky that Miss Akiyama here has such manners she doesn't rip your throat out. I know she would be fully capable of it. Here you dears are, sweetie this will help your throat," she set the teas on the table in front of them, pointing out the one for Kat. "Yuna, you come with me," she grabbed the woman's arm and dragged her to the back. After a moment a waiter hurried over from the back and bowed quickly to the two.

"I'm sincerely sorry about that. Did she take your order at all?" They shook their heads and repeated their order while he quickly wrote it down, before bowing again. "Again, my sincerest apologies. Ma'am, did you need anything while you ate?"

"Perhaps a paper bag," Kat dryly replied as a joke about covering her face, earning a chuckle from Kakashi and the man to look confused.

"Do...do you want one?" He stuttered. Kat raised her brow at him before his eyes widened in understanding, "Oh, right, nevermind, I'll be back soon with your order." He bowed once more before running off.

Kat chuckled, "That man is going to break his back with all that bowing. And by the way Kakashi, about you defending me..."

Kakashi raised his brow back at her, wondering if she was going to scold him, "Yes?"

"Mmm, I love a little chivarly in a man," she winked, chuckling. "You didn't have to but I sincerely appreciate it. It ended the fight pretty fast with you announcing I'm your girlfriend."

"Well, you are. Surprised most didn't know it by now," he nonchalantly shrugged and Kat smiled slightly.

"Oh when I am all better the things I am going to do to you," she quietly said, laughing loudly when Kakashi turned his shocked gaze on her, before he laughed slightly back.

"I'm looking forward to it, my dear Kat, I am looking forward to it."

They looked up when the same frazzled waiter came by with the tray with their food and set their places. He nervously rubbed his hands looking back towards the kitchen where he came out of and lowly said, "Hey, uh, did you really beat up a guy and are able to tear someone's throat out?"

Kat looked at Kakashi and back to the waiter before shrugging, "Perhaps. Then again, I'm sure everyone has at one point in their lives."

"Well, well I sure haven't," the man stuttered and Kat smirked a bit.

"You're young still, you have time," she replied, and he widened his eyes and pratically ran back to the kitchen. Kat winked across the table at Kakashi as she started eating, sighing gratefully as the warm food filled her stomach. They fell into a compatible silence as they ate before Kat finally said quietly, "Maybe Kiku will unlock my chakra today."

Kakashi paused, "But your eyes last night, even with it blocked it flashed."

"Well, maybe it was a reflex of the body to fight and survive, you know what I mean?" Kat pouted, poking at her food. "I want to get out, do stuff, and people to stop staring at me like I'm a walking corpse. Or a corpse in general since I'm not really walking." She wryly replied.

He smiled slightly, barely noticable under his mask, "Why don't we finish eating and head back and you can talk to her. It's been a few days, like she had said when she first put you in the coma." Kat grinned happily about finding out and hurried to finish her food, causing him to chuckle. She really did hate hospitals. After they had finished, including Kat pratically chugging her tea as she sighed happily with pleasure from it, he asked, "Are you ready now?"

"Yep," she smiled, and he helped her to stand before kneeling slightly in front of her again to help her onto his back. He gently shifted her, once again to not hurt her ribs before they left, Kakashi leaving a nice tip for Mui. As Kakashi walked, Kat mentioned, "I just realized, what happened to our guard that was supposed to be outside the door?"

He shrugged, "Perhaps since I was there and it's daytime, less secure maybe?"

"Hm," was all she said in reply, shrugging it off as well, though they found out the answer to that in a short time. As they entered the hospital they saw Tsunade standing in front of their door with Neji.

"I told you to stand guard, that meant following them!" Tsunade snapped and Neji replied in his stoic voice.

"They were going out to eat, Kakashi is almost fully recovered, and they were in a public place."

Kat giggled quietly into Kakashi's ear as they approached, "Yo," was all Kakashi said as they entered the room between the two.

Neji raised a brow at Tsunade who pouted and followed them into the room, closing the door behind her while Neji stood watch. "Alright, so you two were fine. I just worry, especially you with those fractured ribs." Tsunade scolded, looking over Kat who Kakashi had sat down in the chair.

Kat smiled and closed her eyes for a moment, calling Kiku silently, and the large white tiger arrived just as silently. "Mistress," she said softly, bowing her head. "Is everything alright?"

"Well, yes, I was just wondering if you could, you know, unblock my chakra today," Kat pleaded, clasping her hands together.

Kiku sighed, "I don't know mistress, your eyes last night..."

"Maybe it was just a defense reflex. You know, the body's way of fighting back," Kat used the argument she did with Kakashi and Kiku paused before nodding slightly.

"I will see at least if it makes you happy mistress, though I cannot promise."

Kat grinned happily but paused when they heard a knock at the door. They all looked up to see Sauske and Naruto walk in with Houou on Sauske's shoulder. "Oh hey guys! Good morning Houou," Kat paused for the moment to bow her head. "Kiku is going to check if my chakra can be unblocked," she replied, the grin coming back to her face.

"All right! Does that mean you can finally get out of this place? No offense Tsunade," Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Neji walked in as well hearing the news, though keeping alert to the doors and windows.

"None taken, Naruto," Tsunade dryly replied, and Houou gently fled over and landed on the arm rest of the bed next to Kat, tilting his head and studying her.

"Kiku, would you be needing help to determine if it is time?"

Kiku paused for a bit before nodding, "I would appreciate the offer since you know as well. Perhaps you could lend some insight." Houou nodded and Kiku propped her feet next to Kat on the seat, leaning her head forward and touching it to Kat's. After a moment she leaned back, "Come with me Houou, we will speak in private." Kiku flicked her tail as she head to the bathroom, and Houou glided after her, the gust causing the door to close behind them.

Kat shot a confused look to the group before shrugging and beginning to converse about random topics. Sauske however, narrowed his eyes slightly at the doorway, wondering if this was more serious than they had thought.

* * *

"Well?" Houou asked softly, ruffling his feathers, and Kiku sighed slightly, tail flicking with concentration.

"The pathway doesn't seem to still be active, however she was attacked last night and even with it blocked, the signature sign of her gekka genkai in her eyes flashed."

"What had happened last night?"

"An apparent twin sister no one knew of. She was given away when they were infants, and now Akuma, the enemy, is like her brother."

Houou was silent before he answered, "This is even greater than before. A greater outcome is destined from this battle."

Kiku nodded in reply, "Yes. What my mistress has gone through so far is hard enough, but including this as well is a hard blow to her. The weight of the world is upon her shoulders, and I fear the war is approaching before it's time."

"How do you know?"

"Has your master divulged what happened in the Sand Village?" When Houou nodded his reply, Kiku continued. "What he didn't know though, her gekka genkai revealed itself far too much than what it should have been. She was able to judge under God's law, an ability that should not reveal itself until after it is unlocked."

Houou flicked his feathers, tapping his long talons on the floor, "Impossible. If I may, the one before her was barely able to do that even after her gekka genkai was unlocked. It is too difficult, and as more human than anything, her judgement could be biased."

Kiku flicked her tail even more at that, "I did not know the one before her couldn't do it. How is it she was able to with such ease, without it being unlocked?"

Houou replied, "Perhaps as I said. This is greater than before."

"Maybe that is why her sister was given away, and adopted by her own enemy's family. The woman claimed to have absorbed some of Kat's powers and abilities while in the womb. I'm afraid to say, it is possible, and we must be even more careful." Kiku said softly.

"But your mistress has found him," Houou tried and Kiku shook her head.

"It is not ready. Even so, I do not know how much he will advance, considering his bloodline isn't complete. It is mixed severely with others."

"We must have faith," Houou replied, flicking his tail feathers. "What will happen if your mistress' gekka genkai tries to unlock again? I see there are guards posted around, but even they would not be able to stop a serious threat such as her sister it seems."

"If my mistress' gekka genkai tries to unlock agian, it could prove fatal, or drive her insane from the chakra flow to her brain. The path needs to be unlocked, otherwise the chakra builds up and floods the rest of the brain. There is something that can be done, however it is the last resort."

Houou nodded, "I trust you know what is best, and I hope it does not come down to that. We must converse later about it. Does Kakashi's lead summon know of this?" When Kiku shook her head he nodded. "He must be informed. Though he is not of the Uchiha line, nor are his summons, he is a special case."

"It is a dog," Kiku dryly said. "I do not know how much of a help he will be."

Sighing, he replied, "I will be present if my master allows me so. We must speak alone however, out of earshot of our master's and your mistress." When she nodded in reply, he asked, "Will you unlock her chakra today? She seems to be in much pain, but putting up a brave front."

Kiku nodded, "As I'm sure your master told you, her ribs were fractured last night, one broken. Yet today she had Kakashi carry her around town it seems. My mistress does not like to sit in one place too long," she dryly replied, earning a chuckle from Houou that sounded like a low voiced bird chirping.

"A usually honorable trait. Let us go, while we are all here and together we shall see about getting Kakashi's summon to join us," Kiku stood up, nodding, and Houou flew up and flicked the handle with his foot before flying out and landing on the bed next to Kat once more.

"Is everything alright you two? You were in there quite awhile," Kat worriedly said and Kiku nodded.

"Yes, everything is fine mistress. I will be able to unblock your chakra and your Hokage can heal you. You should not use your chakra the rest of the day however and take it easy until your chakra replenishes back to normal."

Kakashi inwardly sighed until Houou addressed him, "Kakashi. If I may, could Kiku and I speak to your lead summon alone?"

"Pakkun?"

Houou nodded, "If that is his name, yes. And if it is alright with you master."

Sauske bowed his head slightly in confirmation, and Kakashi nodded as well, summoning Pakkun while Kiku placed her forehead to Kat's to begin to take the block off of her chakra.

Pakkun appeared in a puff of smoke, "Yo boss, what's up? He glanced to Kat still beaten and bruised, along with fresh scratches on her cheek. "What happened to your woman, did she get into another fight?"

"Yes. Someone broke in here and attacked her. Kiku is in the process of unblocking her chakra finally so she can be healed," Kakashi responded. "You haven't met Houou yet, he is Sauske's summon, leader of the phoenix flock."

Pakkun turned his head and nodded to Houou, and Houou bowed his head slightly in reply, "So why do you need me here?"

"After Kiku is done, we would like to speak to you about some important matters," Houou said, not going into detail.

Pakkun looked up to Kakashi to be sure it was alright, and Kakashi nodded before he replied, "Yea sure, everything alright?"

"Yes. It's just information that now needs to be relayed to you," was all Houou went into detail with.

Kakashi furrowed his brow, noticing Naruto was oblivious, watching Kiku with rapt fascination, yet Neji, Sauske and Tsunade all had a look of concentration on their face at his response. Considering the time they spent in the bathroom, he almost should have figured this would have turned into a little pow-wow of summons. Finally they heard Kat sigh and he looked over. Kat smiled up at Kiku, and impulsively hugged her, burrowing her face into her thick fur while the large tiger wrapped a leg around her as well. "Thank you so much Kiku, that feels so much better. It's almost like I've been sick the past few days, just because I didn't have chakra. I just don't know what I would do without you."

Kakashi glanced to Houou, and even in his pale eyes, there was something almost like sadness that crossed through them at that statement. It was gone in a flash, back to the stoic look of the Uchiha's.

"I know mistress. We would be nothing without you as well. Now let your Hokage heal you. If it is alright, Pakkun, Houou and myself will be leaving for awhile. I will explain why when we return," Kiku replied, pulling back to stand on all fours again.

"Of course Kiku. Do whatever you need to," Kat bowed her head again, and Kiku nodded to Houou and Pakkun before they all left. The large tiger padding out the door, the bright colored phoenix flying after her, and the short, chubby pug running after them. After a moment Kat chuckled, "Two exotic animals, then a chubby little pug. It's almost adorable Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his head, "Hey, he's a good dog."

She grinned up at him while Tsunade walked over, cracking her knuckles, "Alright, now get on the bed Kat. And do you mind telling me what that was all about?"

Kat shook her head while Sauske glanced at Neji, who nodded before leaving, understanding silent order and closed the door behind him. "I believe it has to deal with Kat's gekka genkai. The last one to aid the one of her heritage was an Uchiha, and had a phoenix summon, and her ancestor had the panther family line. Kakashi's summon line has never aided in this, so I am suspecting it has something to do with that."

Kat and Kakashi turned shocked glances at him, before looking to each other, and Kakashi sighed and rubbed the back of his head, "Of course. Why now though?" He realized in that unspoken sentiment, it was because only Uchiha's were the destined ones. Though he had a small amount of blood, he was not of that line, nor did he have that line of summons. Pakkun needed to be informed of what was going on fully, even things that they weren't privy to, as animals tend to do. He hoped his summons would be enough. They were amazing trackers and good fighters, but not near the legendary animals Kat and Sauske now had. He would be heartbroken to lose a single one of them either way.

Kat hesitatingly said, sighing with relief and taking a deep breath as soon as Tsunade healed her ribs, "I believe there's something wrong with my gekka genkai, or the risk of it coming out too soon again. While in there they probably figured if Pakkun didn't know anything yet he needed to now."

Tsunade replied as she happily healed Kat's face and neck, earning another grateful sigh from Kat, "I have no doubt about it. I know my slugs always want to know what's going on as well."

Kakashi smiled as he watched Kat's face slowly go back to her normal color. The bruises and swelling fading to reveal her lightly tanned skin tone, her unusual colored eyes now once again the things accenting her face. Tsunade ran her hands from her head and neck down to her arms next, while Kakashi's mind drifted to Pakkun and the others.

* * *

"So, uh, where we going?" Pakkun asked as he quickly padded behind Kiku's loping, long steps while Houou flapped slowly above them.

"We are going to the training grounds where we can talk without interruptions or eavesdropping," Kiku replied. Houou nodding his agreement.

Pakkun furrowed his nose, "Is this about my boss?"

"Partially," was all Kiku said, Houou again saying nothing, and Pakkun sighed slightly, falling silent until he saw the training ground up ahead. They continued into it to the far side of the ground before Kiku sat down, curling her flicking tail around her legs, and Houou landed on a fallen tree next to her as they both looked down at him.

"Uh hey, this feels like some kind of interrigation going on," Pakkun nervously said, shifiting on his feet before Houou spoke.

"What do you know of Kiku's mistress, and her heritage?"

"Well, I know she's boss' woman, but I don't know anything about her uh, heritage except for what little was said here and there back in the Sand Village after she was kidnapped."

Kiku nodded, pondering as she studied the small dog, "You and your master have a great future ahead of you."

"Excuse me?" Pakkun finally sat down, confused and tilting his head.

This time, Houou spoke up, "Anyone that is born with Katsumi's gekka genkai, they are destined to be with a man through the Uchiha line, thanks to the sharingan. I know this, because the phoenix's are summons solely for the Uchiha's, and know of her gekka genkai. However, your master is the exception it seems."

"My boss ain't an Uchiha though. Is it 'cause he's got the sharingan?"

Kiku slightly ground her teeth at the almost rude, rough language but she said nothing as she answered, "He may not be an Uchiha by name, but he has the blood line. You were there seven years ago, weren't you Pakkun?"

The small dog widened his eyes slightly, "Wait. That mysterious woman was Kat?"

She nodded, "Yes. Her and your master were not yet supposed to meet, so she kept her identity a secret. I am surprised you did not recognize her by her scent."

Pakkun shook his head, "My boss told me to erase the scent. He said something like there was no point in tracking her, if it was meant to be, then it was meant to be. It was after the Third had talked to him."

Houou interjected, "That was very smart of him, it would have been a waste chasing after her all these years."

Kiku nodded her head before continuing, "Was there any mention of his sharingan at that time, or any time over the years?"

Pakkun thought a moment before he nodded, "Yea. Sakura had said that the chakra build up was gone, and after all these years there hasn't been any build up, and his chakra doesn't drain near as badly. Kat did that?"

"Yes. She technically shouldn't have, but if she hadn't, he may have been blind by now. The only reason she was able to do that, and the only reason Kakashi was able to develop the mongekeyo, was because your master has the Uchiha blood in him. Someone in the Uchiha's must have married outside their family line, or had a child, and it came down to Kakashi," Kiku answered him. "The sharingan is important for when the war starts. Without it, my mistress has no hope of winning, nor does the world stand a chance."

"The whole world? What does my boss have to do with any of this?"

Kiku sighed, flicking her tail irritibly and shooting Houou a look, and the flaming bird replied for her, "Kakashi Hatake is Katsumi Akiyama's other half. Long ago, an angel was sent from heaven to defeat a demon sent up from hell bent on bringing everyone's souls to hell. If it wasn't for a member of what is now the Uchiha line, she would have failed, and the world as we know it would not exist. Over the generations, females of Katsumi's line have been born with the gekka genkai, and a male member of the Uchiha line has aided her. However this time is different. Not only was a twin seperated at birth from her, that woman that was born with similar abilities thanks to sharing a womb was adopted by the demon's family himself. Plus now a man that is not a full Uchiha is the one meant to aid her when the time is near."

Pakkun dropped his jaw, shaking his head, "Kat's an angel? She's fighting a demon? My boss is the one that has to help her fight a demon? How?"

Kiku answered gently, "When the time has come, and her gekka genkai is unleashed, she has the power to help Kakashi grow more powerful to help her. The demon himself is strong, and is born with his full power. However, he has many allying him, and one that has supposedly extreme power herself it seems."

Pakkun shook his head still, "But, but, what about me?"

Kiku exchanged a glance with Houou, who explained for her, "Phoenix's have aided the Uchiha's in these battles for generations. It is extremely rare for an Uchiha to have one of our scrolls, though unlike Katsumi and Kiku, we can aid others, Kiku will only aid those born with the gekka genkai. However, you are the leader of your pack. Your master will soon be in a battle greater than those any of them have imagined. You needed to know. And you need to prepare."

Brow raised, the small dog replied, "We are a pack of dogs. No offense, but we ain't the big fancy skilled types like you two are."

Scoffing, Kiku replied, "Perhaps. But you have one thing we lack, your tracking skills and sense of smell and memory. While we can both track well, our memory of scents lacks unlike yours. Destiny made it so Kakashi Hatake and you were to partake in the help of my mistress. Will you do everything in your power to help, or will you run and leave your master to face this alone?"

Pakkun growled, "Of course I'll be there for him."

"Will you be there for my mistress as well?"

"Of course. She's Kakashi's woman, whether he admits it or not, I can tell he's head over heels for her and I'd do everything to keep her safe," Pakkun scowled and Kiku nodded her reply.

"That is the answer we wanted to hear. Though Houou's flock was originally the one assisting in this type of situation, destiny has changed, and he will help when he can. Now it is you and me in this together with my mistress and your master."

Houou nodded, "Kiku is correct. I have the knowledge, however this time around, this battle is not mine to fight. It is yours, Pakkun. We're trusting you, you will be the first one in your pack ever to be a part of this, or even know of Katsumi's heritage."

Pakkun nodded, feeling the true importance now, "I understand. I won't let either of you down. I'm just worried 'cause, ya know, you two know what's going on and know what to expect and..."

Kiku stood up, causing him to pause and she circled him before stating, "Worry not. We will guide you. I may be able to find something to assist you as well, if you are concerned. My mistress has a bracelet specially made for your master to increase his power, perhaps I can find something for you as well. This time around is different than the times before this, I myself do not even know what to expect."

"Different, just because of my boss and her sister and all?" Pakkun asked, and Kiku shook her head slightly.

"Partially yes, but also her history itself. The war is coming before it's time, elevated by her father hunting her. Her abilities are unleashing themselves when she gets into dangerous situations, and they are escalating fast. While at the Sand, after she was attacked, she gained the ability to judge under God's law, something Houou just informed me her ancestors could barely perfect while the gekka genkai was unlocked. Her's wasn't even unlocked yet, just another ability slipping out. There are too many variables this time around, and I am worried," Kiku finally admitted, sitting again while her tail flicked once more.

Houou titlted his head down at Pakkun, "Do you understand? You must talk to your master about this as well. Do not tell him all we told you."

"Doesn't he know?"

"Most of it," Kiku replied to Pakkun. "However, I am not exactly sure what my mistress has said to him, so we need you to tell him you know what's going on, yet he needs to tell you all he knows to be sure you're not missing any information."

Pakkun nodded, "I will. What about you Houou?"

Houou ruffled his feathers, "Again, I am not technically a part of this. It was by luck Katsumi came by my scroll and gave it to my master. I realized soon however after being summoned and talking to my master that she was in trouble, and she needed help and guidance, not just by Kiku. I will help any way I can up until the battle, however then it is up to you and Kiku like it was said."

"Alright," Pakkun nodded once more. "Should we go back then?"

"Yes," Kiku replied, standing up again and stretching slightly yawning. "The hokage has probably finished healing my mistress, and you need to talk to your master. Houou as well."

"Does Sauske know what's going on too?" Pakkun asked surprised.

"Not everything, no," Houou responded. "He knows what he needs to know, and no more. He understands there are things I cannot tell him, and understands why I need to speak to Kiku at times alone. He does know our flock's history of aiding Katsumi's ancestors which is why he understands all of this."

Pakkun nodded as they headed back to the hospital, "What about the rest of my pack, can I tell them?"

Houou nodded as he glided gently above them, "Yes. You may tell your pack. Your pack needs to know the dangers as well. If it comes down to it Kiku's entire clan will be fighting, not just Katsumi's main summons. And for my master, my entire flock could be summoned as well."

Pakkun looked concerned, "One of my pack just had a litter of pups, she wouldn't have to fight would she?"

"Of course not, especially when they're that young," Kiku replied, loping along beside him.

"Good, ya know, I just worry," was all he said as they made their way back.

* * *

Kat was sighing, walking around the room and stretching when she heard the door open. Tsunade had left once she was done, and her, Kakashi and Sauske had been sitting in the room waiting for their summon's return. She glanced over to see the three come in and she smiled, "Hey you guys, everything go alright?"

Kiku nodded, "Yes mistress, you're looking much better."

Kat beamed, "All thanks to you being able to unlock my chakra of course Kiku, I feel so much better. I feel like I could sleep and finally wake up rested now."

Houou gently landed on Sauske's shoulder, "We shall be off master. Though I may need to speak to Kiku and Pakkun again. I will tell you what I can."

Sauske nodded before bowing his head slightly to those in the room and left, closing the door silently behind him, and Pakkun lept up into Kakashi's lap. "So boss, why haven't you been telling me what's been going on with your woman?"

"I too, am curious, since you know of your role in the upcoming events," Kiku mentioned, leaping up onto the empty bed and laying down, head raised in an almost regal position.

"Well," Kakashi smiled and rubbed the back of his head, "I guess it didn't pass my mind."

Kat rolled her eyes after locking gazes with Kiku, and Pakkun snorted. "Kiku and Houou just had to tell me, now I need you to tell me what you know, which should have came first boss."

"Heh. Sorry. Well, in short. I have Uchiha blood, I'm destined to help Kat defeat this demon guy called Akuma, and we have to wait until her gekka genkai unlocks to do that."

"Anything else?" Pakkun raised his brow and Kakashi looked a bit confused. Then the small dog sighed, "Nevermind." He exchanged a glance with the large tiger before shaking his head, "Humans."

Kiku flicked her tail amusedly, an almost cat-like smile gracing her face but said nothing, and Kat was the one that spoke, "Kakashi. Kiku will be aiding us in battle if need be, and because Pakkun is your lead summon, he will be as well. It was something he needed to know."

"Oh. I guess I didn't know that, heh, sorry Pakkun," Kakashi sheepishly smiled and rubbed the dogs ears.

"It's alright boss, I know how forgetful you can be at time." Pakkun looked back over to Kat and spoke, "If you need to you should be able to summon me at any time."

Kiku nodded and interrupted, "And Kakashi should summon me as well."

Kat nodded, "I'll make changes to the summoning scroll then, if you don't mind of course Kiku, and Kakashi." They all shook their heads and she nodded, "Alright, that's good. I can go home so we'll call you either later tonight or tomorrow to sort that out. If you two want you can hang out together or go home, since I know you are able to contact each other."

Pakkun nodded, "I should get going, "Uncle Pakki" needs to babysitt for a few hours while Nani finally gets a break."

Kiku purred slightly, almost like a laugh, "That is very kind of you, Uncle Pakki."

He scowled before he shook his head, "Now I won't hear the end of this from her," he muttered before bowing his head to them and disappearing.

Kat chuckled, "Uncle Pakki? That's adorable."

Kakashi smiled, rubbing the back of his head, "Pups are just learning to talk, baby talk and all. The night you first met Pakkun he was there because they decided they wanted to play but "Uncle Pakki" needed to sleep."

"Oh how precious," Kat laughed before turning to Kiku. "Would you like to stay Kiku?"

"I am sorry mistress, but there is something I need to research at home," Kiku bowed her head and Kat smiled and nodded. "How are Emi and Hoshi doing? I haven't talked to them in days."

"They are well. They have been updated about you repeatedly and even now know you are better and finally healed."

"Please tell them they are welcome whenever they wish while we are at home, as well as Kaede and you."

"Thank you mistress, I shall," the large, white tiger nodded her head to her before disappearing as well, and Kat picked up her bag, already packed while they were waiting.

"Let's go," she said happily. "Like we suspected, it was because of your line of summon animals haven't been in this sort of situation before, and they wanted them prepared. But who knows what Houou and Kiku told Pakkun."

Shaking his head, Kakashi replied, taking her bag from her, ignoring her scowl, "We'll probably never know, those animals can keep secrets like you wouldn't believe."

She laughed, "Well, wouldn't you so you wouldn't have to get into all of our "petty human squabbles?"

"Hm. True," was all he said as he opened the door for her, nurses looking up with surprise, then happiness seeing her now clear face. Neji nodded to them both as they walked closer to him. "We're heading home now Neji, are you supposed to follow us all day?"

Neji sighed slightly, "I believe so. However, if you put traps up in your apartment windows and doors I would think just a watcher outside of the building would be enough. While you're out in daylight and in public I don't think it's that dangerous."

Kat smiled, "Plus hey, I'm all better, well will be completely tomorrow. I just need to take it easy the rest of the day until my chakra is normal."

Neji nodded and Kakashi said, "We're heading home, why don't you do the same but speak to Tsunade first. We'll put traps up and we'll organize just someone for night time, even if I have to be on guard as well.

"From what I understand, it is also dangerous for you to be caught as well, it would be best if someone else was standing guard for both of you," Neji replied, and Kat nodded in agreement.

"Fine," Kakashi sighed but nodded, and Neji bowed his head slightly before leaving. Kat loped her arm into Kakashi's, almost skipping she was so happy to be healed and able to walk normally again, and it brought a smile to his lips. "So, feeling much better huh?"

"Much," she said grinning.

He leaned down and whispered, "So about those things you were going to do to me when you got better then..."

Kat laughed loudly, "You have my word on that one."

"Oh, I don't know, you might forget or get distracted. Then what?"

Kat grinned, "I'll kiss on it." She yanked her bag out of his hand, and in the middle of the street wrapped her arms around his neck and tugged his head down, kissing him soundly on his masked lips. Instead of pulling away like she thought he wrapped his arms tightly around her, bending her slightly backwards and kissing back, hearing whistles and cat calls in the background. Kat giggled and pulled her head back as Kakashi pulled back as well, standing her up.

"Now that we kissed on it I suppose it means you won't forget," Kakashi commented, earning a chuckle from Kat as he grabbed her bag again as she loped her arm through his arm once more. They had only walked another block or so until they heard a loud "YOU!" from behind them. "Uh oh," Kakashi thought, he knew that voice from this morning.

Kat and Kakashi turned their heads to see Yuna stomping towards them, fury masking her face, "Because of you, you little bitch I got fired," she snapped.

"I'm sorry," Kat said innocently with wide eyes. "What ever do you mean?"

"Coming in there insulting me and..."

"And as I recall, you started it, Kakashi finished it, and then Mui came," Kat said sweetly. "Shouldn't you be mad at Kakashi here?" She still had her arm loped in his, and gently squeezed it.

"No this is all your fault," she snapped. "Acting all high and mighty when you're nothing but a little dressed up whore." She said it loud enough that the people near by who were already listening gasped slightly. Many of them, like Mui, already knew Kat was more than she seemed, and Kat narrowed her eyes slightly.

"That is enough," Kakashi harshly said, and Kat shook her head at Kakashi, letting go and stepping towards Yuna. She smirked darkly when the woman took a step back.

"What's the matter Yuna, you scared of me? You remembering Mui saying I could rip out your throat without blinking?" She raised her hand, holding it up like her fingers were claws, not noticing her nails slightly elongated while she did, however Kakashi noticed, narrowing his eyes slightly at Kat.

"You're nothing. It's just an empty threat," the woman snapped, taking another step back in fear when Kat advanced closer.

"I am sorry your jealousy is so bad you have to attack innocents. While I'm out there risking my life to save civilians, I always have a momentary thought to people like you, about why I should risk my ass to save someone as selfish and heartless as you. Then I remember that I actually have a heart, which is why I'm out there in the first place," Kat was getting louder, not caring anymore who heard her. "I went through hell while I was gone, and I get back here and want a nice little breakfast then I have to deal with your snotty attitude, just because I'm dating the man you want. Well you want to know something," Kat smirked almost evily. "He is amazing in bed, and he's been by my side for almost the past month, while he's never given you a passing glance in all these years. Sad, isn't it? You'd think you'd realize by now you are nothing to him, nor will be to any guy you meet because of your own selfish attitude."

Yuna screamed and tried to slap Kat, and Kat jerked her hand up and caught her wrist, laughing, "Oh how cute."

"Kat." Kakashi said lowly, looking around at the spectators.

"Right, sorry, I'll finish this. Stay away from me Yuna. People hundreds of times stronger than you have fallen at my hands," she said, dropping her wrist and turning away from her. She sensed movement behind her and swiftly turned around, catching Yuna's head with her hand, her palm pressed against her forehead. "I said..." Kat stopped, eyes wide.

"Kat?" Kakashi asked, confused, and Yuna too stared at her with a confused look in her eyes.

"Your death will be a making of your own doing. By betraying those you mistakingly thought betrayed you, you will bring upon your own downfall. Though the fires of hatred burn in your heart, clouds of peace float within your soul," Kat whispered unconciously in a strange voice, eyes staring right through Yuna.

Kakashi swore, glad no one else could hear what she just said, and yanked Kat's arm away from Yuna, causing Kat to shake her head and Yuna to fall back in fear. "What...what are you?" Yuna whispered in horror.

Kakashi shot a glance down at her, "Say nothing. If you keep silent perhaps her prediction won't come true." Kat still seemed a bit out of it as she shook her head, and Kakashi glanced down at her hands, her nails were still elongated, similar to claws.

Yuna nodded and whispered, "How did she know, all my life...I always thought people were betraying me, I...I..."

"Enough. Go home, and say nothing. Think of what she said, it may just save your life," Kakashi stated, grabbing Kat's bag and dragging her by her arm as she dazedly keep shaking her head and blinking, the street watchers confused at what had happened durring a seemingly normal fight. Kakashi swore again to himself. That wasn't possible. It couldn't be. Her eyes weren't flashing, there was no signature that her abilities were unlocking. If it wasn't for her fingers almost turning into claws, he wouldn't have thought twice until she made that prediction. Now that was unexpected. They needed to talk to Kiku again. "Kat, you okay?"

Kat glanced at him and he saw an ancient look in her eyes, before she blinked rapidly and shook her head again, and he saw that they slightly changed colors as they turned back and forth to a brighter blue. No flashing gekka genkai though, how strange. "I'm fine," was all she said before pausing, and widening her eyes in horror. "Dear God. Kakashi, I could..."

"Yes, I know," he gritted out, almost dragging her home. "You just judged her by God's law in the middle of the street, and predicted her death. Way to keep undercover. Why not walk around with a giant banner proclaiming you're a fortune teller."

Kat scowled and Kakashi motioned down to her hands, she looked down and widened her eyes, seeing her nails longer and sharper, forming close to a claw like shape. In fact, her fingers themselves seemed longer, more graceful. "This isn't possible."

"Yes I know," he muttered again, dragging her into the apartment building and upstairs, "Summon Kiku again. And go grab your fancy books." They reached their apartment and Kat called out for Kiku before hurrying into her bedroom, grabbing the large volume of history and the journal, coming back out into the living room where Kakashi was standing stiffly. Kat ignored the way her fingers looked as she shoved the journal at Kakashi before flipping through the larger book, sitting on the couch with the book on the table before her. Finally, Kiku arrived, confused.

"What is the matter mistress? I had just left not even a half an hour ago and..." she paused and narrowed her eyes at Kat's hands. "Your hands mistress."

"Kat just judged a woman in the street and predicted her death by putting her palm to her forehead, she was out of it the entire time. Didn't even look like she was looking at the woman nor realize she was talking," Kakashi stated, flipping through the journal as Kat nodded and flipped through the book.

"Were your yes activated?"

"No. They just seemed to change color," Kakashi responded. "Yet no tell tale sign of the gekka genkai activating. It was strange. Kat wasn't even that mad, all she did was turn her hand into a claw like shape because she was annoyed, and I saw the nails lengthen. That was before she judged her."

Kiku sat silently, staring at Kat, "What did you see in that woman? You were able to judge her and predict her death?"

"Uh, I can't really remember what I said, but I remember seeing like, events flashing from her past, to the present, to the future until she died. I summed up how she was going to die and why within two sentences and within seconds, including seeing where she would end up," Kat turned her head to her book, flipping through the pages as fast as Kakashi flipped through his.

"This isn't possible, unless...hm." Kiku hesitated, pondering the thought.

"Unless what?" Kakashi raised his head, pausing mid-page.

"Something became permanently unlocked without the gekka genkai," Kiku cursed. "I had hoped this wasn't the case. It could weaken it's use later on."

Kat groaned, dropping her face down into the book, "It's not my fault assholes keep breaking into my room."

Kakashi raised a brow at that, understanding that she meant her hospital room had been broken into twice, and if they hadn't the first time, they wouldn't be in this situation. "What about the future telling? We knew she could judge."

"I'm afraid it is another part. Her mother inherited that, but no more. Mistress has never had it until now, so I'm assuming that was unlocked with it."

Kat glanced down to her hands, sighing as she saw they were normal once more, "What about my hands?"

"When I came upon you in the Sand Village, your hands were similar to that, though this was very light compared to what I saw, again, something unlocked," Kiku replied.

Kat groaned again, "What am I supposed to do, wear gloves the entire time in case my hands pull some freaky halloween trick?"

"Mistress, if I may, your nails would probably cut right through the ends of the gloves anyways," Kiku mentioned, earning a scowl from Kat.

"Thank you. There went my first four plans, next plan is to walk around with my hands tucked in my pockets like Kakashi."

Kakashi pouted, "Why is that fifth on your list?" Causing Kat to finally chuckle, before laughing.

"Well, this is peachy, what now Kiku? From what it sounds it's not like we'll find anything here. I bet I left anything pertaining to this at the vault," Kat replied, feeling her heart drop when Kiku nodded.

"I am sure you have. You may need to make another trip over, however I would suggest bringing a bigger group this time," Kat sighed and nodded.

"I agree. Thanks for coming back so quick."

"Of course. Kakashi, or Kat, contact me immediately if this happens again, and record your moods. Start a journal. We need to document this, not only for me and Houou to study, but in case future generations began having problems such as this," Kiku nodded to them before disappearing.

Kat stared at the spot she disappeared from before flipping through the book in front of her silently for a few moments longer before sighing and closing the book. "I'm sorry about that confrontation. I just don't appreciate people attacking me in the street like that."

"It wasn't your fault," Kakashi snapped the journal closed in one hand, before handing it to her. "You didn't know that was going to happen."

Kat pondered silently before she asked, "What if I wore gloves? Perhaps that would prevent me from being able to see people's futures if I touch them. But is it just their heads? Or any part of their skin?"

"Well, try it on me."

"I don't know. We're close, and your destiny is interlocked with mine, I don't know if I'd be able to see anything," Kat shook her head, but stood up and hesitatingly placed her hand on his cheek, then his forehead, sighing in relief when she saw nothing. "No, nothing. Like I thought."

"Your nails grew before you did that though," Kakashi considered, and Kat shook her head.

"I don't know if that would make a difference. We should try it on someone else we know, all of my gloves are fingerless though."

Kakashi looked down at her for a moment before nodding, "Lets go get you some different gloves and see if we can find anyone we can test it out on, I'm sure one of the team 7 wouldn't mind."

Kat nodded her agreement and they left the apartment. Kakashi noted she seemed nervous, wringing her hands slightly before shoving them in the pockets of her shorts, almost copying Kakashi's stance. "Poor Kat," he thought. "Finally awake to do things just to find out something terrifying about herself." Kakashi watched the streets while they walked, and he noticed Naruto. Naruto was close to them, if she could read his future, then it would mean she could read anyone's, except him. "Naruto," Kakashi called, and the blonde haired man waved and ran over.

"Hey Kat, glad to see you out and about!" Naruto yelled excitedly, but noted her worried expression. "Hey, is everything okay?"

Kat smiled a bit and shook her head, "Well..."

"We need you to be a test subject Naruto, after we purchase our Kat some gloves here," Kakashi said with a light voice, and pratically dragged Naruto into the shinobi clothing store with them. Kat hurried over to the gloves and Naruto raised his brow in confusion.

"Test subject?"

Voice lowered, Kakashi said, "It seems Kat developed the ability to judge under God's law, along with being able to predict their deaths. She just judged a random woman on the street by having her hand pressed to her forehead. It doesn't work on me, and we need to see if she can do it to someone else close to her, and if she still can wearing gloves"

Naruto's eyes widened, "Isn't that bad?"

"Yes. We already talked to Kiku. Kat was annoyed at the woman, and her fingers grew claw-like right before she judged her, so it could be she needs to be upset to do it as well," Kakashi replied, seeing Kat walk up, tugging tight, sleek, black leather gloves on. In one hand she was carrying more black leather gloves, but these ones reached all of the way up to her elbow it looked like.

"Alright, let's pay for these and head somewhere private," Kat said before walking up to the register. After paying for the gloves they left, and Naruto suggested,

"Hey, why not come back to my place? It's near here." Kat shrugged and nodded, and Kakashi sighed a bit. Naruto's place was probably filthy, but it was private. They walked in silence until they arrived, and Naruto unlocked his door with a flourish of his arm and Kakashi raised a brow. It was actually clean. Naruto saw his face and chuckled, "Hinata came over and helped me clean. Said she didn't want to spend time with me in a place that smelled like rotten ramen."

Kat finally laughed, she wouldn't have expected that shy woman to say something like that, but apparently she was opening up to Naruto. "Way to go Hinata," she chuckled.

Naruto grinned and plopped down on his couch, "So. Go on, fortune tell me."

She frowned a bit, "I don't want to. No one should technically know how they will die, they could change things to prevent that and perhaps bring upon your death sooner. If I see anything Kakashi will be able to tell and will pull me away before I start speaking, is that alright Kakashi?" He nodded and she sighed, clenching her hands slightly before slowly placing her palm on Naruto's forehead. Suddenly past events starting flashing in his life. A small, blonde haired boy, never getting to play with his friends. He would get in trouble just to get noticed, he...

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as Kat's eyes changed color slightly and took on a far away gaze. He grabbed her arm and jerked her back, causing her to shake her head and blink rapidly.

Naruto narrowed his eyes slightly as well, "So she is able to see for me as well."

"Looks like it, Kat, snap out of it," Kakashi gently shook her arm and her eyes snapped open.

"I'm alright," she said, smiling at Naruto. "I didn't get far to see anything luckily. Just now I know how cute you were as a little boy," she gushed, causing him to scowl and Kakashi to chuckle.

"Ha ha," Naruto muttered. "Try it on my arm, maybe it's only when you touch people's heads."

Kat nodded and placed her hand on his forearm, then his shoulder, before shaking her head, "Nope, just your head it looks like."

Kakashi nodded, "That is good. I was worried any skin contact could activate it."

"Me too," Kat replied, tugging on her first pair of gloves, the ones that ended at the wrist. "Now for gloves."

Naruto braced himself as Kat gently laid her palm against his forehead, after a moment she drew back herself. "Well?" Naruto asked, and she shook her head.

"I can sense it. To be honest if I pushed even a little I would be able to get into your head and see everything. However, contact with the gloves without concentrating I can't, which is good so I can't accidently see something. In battle however is what I'm worried about. I'm concentrating, I could slip into someone's head in an instant." She replied, sighing and rubbing her eyes before tugging the glove off. She shouldn't have any problems not wearing them except for training as long as he was careful, but she probably should keep a pair on her at all times.

Kakashi thought a moment before saying, "Maybe training could block it from activating. However, your hands changed as well. We should try again on Naruto when your hands are changed and have the gloves on, and off when touching his arm. It could be it's stronger during that time.

Kat nodded her agreement, "You're right. Though I need to take it easy today. Kiku's orders so my chakra is replenished and flowing normally. I don't have to use any chakra for this, but we need to try it tomorrow."

Naruto glanced out to the window, "It's already starting to get late, you guys wanna grab some supper?

"Well I..." Kat started, then jerked in surprise when an ANBU soldier dropped in front of the window, sliding it open.

"Uzimaki, you are needed at the Hokage's tower. Hatake, you are as well," was all he said before leaping away.

Naruto leapt from the bed, rushing into his shoes, "Come on, Kakashi-Sensei, it must be important."

Kakashi glanced down to Kat, "Come with us."

"Hey, he said..."

"Too late," Kakashi said smiling, before grabbing her arm and rushing out the door behind Naruto. Kat swore under her breath but jerked her arm away and ran behind them, curious to what they needed them for. They all just returned yesterday.

* * *

Tsunade looked up when the door opened, seeing Naruto and Kakashi file in, Kat following behind them looking concerned. She didn't ask for Kat to be there, but she knew she was probably with the two and they figured she would be needed as well, but not this time. Sakura, Sauske and Sai were already there. "Good, you made it. Kat, I'm sorry but you're not needed on this mission, plus you still need time to recover."

Kat nodded before saying, "Kakashi still has two days left on his mediciation, you should be sure it goes along with him. Even so, he should be fine, the poison wasn't in his system long." Tsunade nodded her confirmation before Kat added, "Once you are done, I do need to speak with you about something else."

"Alright, now go on. You can wait outside," Tsunade replied, and Kat bowed her head before leaving, shutting the door behind her. Kat needed to stay here this time around. "Alright. The reason I've called you here is because I have gotten word that one of the Akatski have been seen nearby."

They all nodded, but Sakura asked, "Why can't Kat come along then?"

"Because I'm concerned for her outside the safety of this village. We have guards on her at all time here following her, especially after the break in, and I'm worried what will happen if she gets into another battle. Last time she had to be put into a coma, and I want to reduce the chance of that happening again" she replied.

"We can't protect her forever," Kakashi objected. "She needs to fight and train. Kiku said the war is starting before it's time, there isn't much we can do."

"Well we can try. She isn't technically needed on this mission anyways. There has been no mention of Sabuto or anything else related to her, just the typical Akatski threat that we've had before," Tsunade replied again, and Naruto nodded in acknowledgement.

"But Granny," he started, ignoring the growls from Tsunade at that nickname, "Kakashi was supposed to stay by Kat's side the whole time too."

"It'll be alright. Like I said, I have guards posted everywhere, and upped the patrol around the village. If need be I'll have someone room with her," she replied again, flipping through paperwork on her desk before handing them some papers. "You leave tonight. Go pack your things, this has the exact location and any details you need. Be careful." The group nodded before filing out the door, and Kat poked her head in, "Yes, come in Kat."

"Kakashi is going to wait for me until I'm done if it's alright, so I'll try to make this pretty quick," Kat replied, noting there were no seating places, so she sat on the edge of the desk.

"What is it?"

Kat sighed a bit, hesitating before finally saying, "Without my gekka genkai activated, I'm still able to judge an individual, and also now able to predict their deaths. Kiku said they have permanently unlocked unfortunately."

Tsunade sighed as well, rubbing her eyes, "What now?"

Shaking her head, Kat replied, "It doesn't work on Kakashi. I tried it. I believe it's because of who he is. However Naruto is close to me and it works on him. Only when I touch someone's head it seems like, not any other body part. I have boughten gloves, and instead of an automatic, well, seeing I suppose I should say, it creates a light barrier I'd have to concentrate to go through. We haven't tried it while I was in battle, or when I was upset or in a defensive mode yet. We were going to wait until tomorrow since I can't train until tomorrow."

"Has this ever happened before? To others who have had the gekka genkai?"

"I don't know. I am going to need to return to the vault. I wasn't looking for things relating to this. This time, Kiku suggested a bigger group go with me, it's not like they don't know where I'm residing at this point," Kat dryly replied. "It can wait though. Kiku had never heard of it, and now any moods where my hands change and if..."

"Wait, your hands change as well?"

"Yes, it seems another part is my fingers turn claw-like, with longer nails. Kakashi noted that happened before I accidently judged a random person on the street."

Tsunade swore slightly before tapping her fingers on the desk, "Very well. Keep me posted. I'll have someone meet up with you tomorrow to train with since you're going to be here while they are gone. It is nothing to do with you I should let you know, just a typical mission." Kat nodded and smiled slightly before standing up, bowing, and leaving. Tsunade rubbed her eyes before grabbing her sake bottle in her desk, thankful Shizune hadn't hid this bottle yet. It just seemed like it was one thing after another with that girl.

* * *

Kat sighed as she closed the door behind her, seeing Kakashi leaning against the wall. He said nothing as they walked downstairs before going outside until he finally asked, "Was that about your new talents?"

"Yes," she nodded. "Figured she'd like to know now than find out on her own later. She likes to be on top of things," she chuckled. He nodded in response, falling silent again until they were close to the apartment.

"Will you be alright here alone? We've been together since you arrived here, or else you're always with the team and..."

Kat smiled and slid her arm into the crook of his elbow, "That's sweet, you're worried."

Kakashi gave a big, eye creasing smile, "Well yes, I don't know if you're going to decide to furnish my apartment in girly colors yet. Perhaps throw some wild parties or something."

She giggled, "Oh yes. Pink is the new black you know." At his look of horror she started giggling even harder, "I promise, your apartment will look the same when you come back. I wish you didn't have to go. We had plans tonight, remember?" She waggled her brows suggestively and kissed the air towards him as they made their way up the stairs.

He raised a brow at her, "Impatient, are we?"

"Mmm, perhaps. Though I suppose it'll have to wait until you return. Hurry up and kick ass so you can come home and we can have sex," she demanded as she opened the door, earning a chuckle from him.

"I don't think I've been ordered that before."

"Then it's your side mission," she gave him a cheeky grin as she went into his bedroom to start packing his bag for him. He entered in and slid his arms around her, resting his cheek against the top of her head and saying nothing. Kat paused and leaned back against him, running her hands over his arms before she softly said, "You're worried something's going to happen when you're gone. I'll be alright. My chakra is unblocked. There's guards even I can sense, and I'm going to put traps around the doors and windows just in case."

He squeezed her slightly before letting go, then joked, "Perhaps I'm worried you're going to find a new lover while I'm gone."

"Well..." she teased, noting his frown visible under his mask and she laughed, "Oh come on. I know we haven't known each other for long but do you really think I'd do that?"

"Heh, well, no," he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly as she finished packing his bag with clothing.

"See? Nothing to worry about. If you're lucky you'll come back and I'll already be in bed," she winked as she took the bag into the kitchen to stuff it with food items for the trip. Kakashi smiled a bit watching her pack his things. He'd never had anyone do that for him before. She didn't need to, but it was a kind gesture, like most of the things she did for him. She glanced up and smiled as she zipped his bag closed. "All done, you'd better get going."

"They're used to me being late."

She rolled her eyes, "Yes I know that, but I don't want you to be late, this could be important."

"I suppose," he sighed as she handed him his pack. She slid down his mask and gently kissed him before tugging his mask back up.

"Be safe. I'm worried about you as well."

"I will, this mission shouldn't take long," he replied. She impulsively hugged him which he returned, before he left, slowly closing the door behind him. Kat sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. She admitted she didn't want him to leave. She'd never been alone really since she arrived. After being on her own for almost a decade, she was thriving on the attention, the companionship. Now that he was gone, the whole place just felt empty.

* * *

Kakashi stared at his door for a moment more before heading downstairs. Once he reached outside he lept to the rooftops to head for the gate. Not once had he ever felt regret, or not wanted to go on a mission. Missions were dangerous, and there were always risks, but he never minded them. Now he felt compelled to stay, and he knew why. It was because Kat wasn't coming with. "This is ridiculous," he scolded himself. They didn't need to be tied at the hip, but something seemed to be pulling him back. It was more than an urge from his head and heart, it was more like a necessity. He felt almost panicked at leaving, but it didn't make sense. He landed at the gate, seeing that he was the last one there as usual, but not near as late as he usually was.

"Wow, Kakashi-Sensei, you're almost right on time," Sakura said with a smile. "The files said the Akatsuki was seen 30 degrees South from here, quite a distance away, so we'd better get going." They all nodded in reply and sped off, Kakashi trying to push the uneasy feeling to the back of his head that something wasn't right.

* * *

Kat sat on the living room couch, slowly strumming her guitar when she heard a knock at the door. After Kakashi had left she grabbed her guitar to play. She always used to strum idly while she thought or had other things on her mind, and so she pulled it out to take her mind off of Kakashi leaving. She leaned it against the table and walked to the door, opening it slowly, surprised she saw Hinata on the other side of the door. "Oh, Hinata, hi," Kat smiled.

Hinata smiled and twisted her hands, "N-Naruto's gone and so is Kakashi, so I-I thought maybe, you know, y-you could use some company."

Kat smiled a bit wider, "I'd love some. I haven't been alone in this town since I arrived and honestly I was already feeling a bit lonely already," she chuckled, opening the door wider to allow Hinata to come in. Kat watched Hinata a bit, and realized though she acted so shy and tried to hide herself, she was a stunningly beautiful woman. It seemed she relaxed more around people once she got to know them though. "Would you like some coffee or tea?"

"T-tea would be fine, thank you," Hinata only slightly stuttered that time while she sat on the couch, eying Kat's guitar while Kat set up the tea pot on the stove, heating up water while she started some coffee for herself. She noted Hinata studying her guitar and she smiled.

"You can play with it if you want. The worse that could happen would be a string would break, which I have dozens of replacements. Go ahead."

Hinata hesitatingly reached for the neck of the guitar, before holding it in her lap properly, and slowly plucked a string, a wide smile beginning at the soft sound. "This feels really hard to play."

Kat chuckled, "Admittedly it's a bit hard to learn, but once you know the basics you can catch on extremely fast."

"Where did you learn?"

"On one of my travels far to the west. I needed something to occupy my time and I loved music, so I figured since you can pack this up and travel with it, it would be my best bet." She smiled a bit as Hinata kept plucking idle notes. "Would you like to learn?"

Hinata's head shot up, "O-oh no, I couldn't, really, this is yours and..."

"And I know music isn't popular here, but it's not impossible to get a guitar ordered and sent to here," Kat smiled, seeing the hot water for tea was ready and started seeping a tea bag. "Really, I'd love to teach you. Can you sing as well?"

Hinata blushed slightly, "Well, I d-don't know if I'm very good."

Kat grinned a bit, "How about this. Why I don't I teach you an easy song with lyrics, and you can sing and play it to Naruto when he returns. Then you can decide whether you'd like to continue lessons. I can order a guitar at that point if you'd like."

The dark haired woman beamed, "I-I'd really like that Kat, thank you."

Kat poured Hinata's tea, then herself some coffee and brought them over to the coffee table, setting her tea in front of her. Suddenly, she felt a nagging urge to be near Kakashi, and shook her head. That was odd. It was almost like a need more than a longing, and it seemed to be coming from her head rather than her heart, which she assumed most relationship pains came from. She ignored it and sat next to Hinata, taking the guitar from her and sat facing her on the couch. "Alright, this one is pretty easy. It's the same exact thing through the whole song except for a short verse in the middle, it's a little harder then, but not by much. Would you like me to sing it for you first and play so you can hear what it sounds like? It's a love song," she smirked, noting Hinata's slightly red cheeks before she nodded. Kat glanced down at her fingers and started a slower rhythm, glancing up and seeing Hinata watching her hands intently before she started to sing:

"_Can't get the words out of my mouth._  
_That little feeling everyone talks about._  
_The things you say like I miss your face_  
_I wanna let you know, but I can't get the words to go so_

_Olive you and everything you do._  
_What two words can mean, afraid to say the other three._  
_Olive you, the words are coming true._  
_I don't know what to say but olive you."_

Kat glanced back up at Hinata, seeing her smile brightly at the lyrics. She had picked this song for Hinata not only because it was easy, but because it matched her personality itself in being afraid to say her feelings. She smiled a bit before she continued to sing:

_"Can't fight the feeling I feel inside._  
_I try to tell you but I always hide._  
_The things you say like, I want you to stay right_  
_here by my side and let the words slide._

_Olive you and the little things you do._  
_What two words can mean, afraid to say the other three._  
_Olive you, the words are coming true._  
_I don't know what to say but olive you._

Kat changed the tune slightly for the upcoming verse, before going back to the regular tune the verse after, noting Hinata was watching to catch the change.

_You, you wanna tell me but I, I, I, I don't know how to say it_  
_I'll let it out, what's been on my mind_  
_Those two words need an I love..._

_I love you and everything you do_  
_These two words mean what I meant to say with three._  
_I love you never felt so smooth._  
_All I can say is I love you._

_(Olive you olive you olive you)_  
_I love you._

Kat repeated the last verse a few more times before she finally stopped, smiling at Hinata. "Well? What do you think? Would you like to learn this one? Honestly memorizing the lyrics may be harder than the music itself," she chuckled.

"K-Kat that was beautiful," Hinata beamed. "It's the perfect song for N-Naruto. Especially after all these years."

She smiled a bit brighter, "I had thought so," she paused to take a sip of her coffee, while Hinata took a quick sip of her tea. "Why don't I teach you the main note through the whole song, then I'll teach you the part where the guitar changes once you've mastered that. Then the singing can come in." Hinata nodded, watching Kat's fingers. "See how I hold my hand up here on the neck of the guitar? By pressing down on strings, it changes the strings pitch." She demonstrated quick. "Where I hold the string determines the pitch as well, see down here near the base of the guitar, the notes are higher when I hold the string," She plucked the string before sliding her hand back up near the head of the guitar, "And here it's lower," she plucked the string she was demonstrating with again. Hinata concentrated on Kat's hands, nodding. "Now here is the part that repeats through almost the whole song." She slowly strummed it, showing how her fingers changed on the neck of the guitar, and the different strings she plucked on. After she did it a few times she handed the guitar to Hinata, helping her adjust her hands and fingers to the correct strings.

Hinata hestiatingly plucked the first note, smiling when it came out correctly, looking up at Kat. "You make it look so easy."

She chuckled a bit in reply, "You'll get the hang of it. Here. Let me draw you a diagram. It'll have all of the notes, and finger positions to help you out while you're at home." She stood up, grabbing a notebook out of the kitchen with a pencil before coming back to the couch and beginning the draw while Hinata began to practice. She glanced up at times, correcting her or checking on her progress, and she seemed to be doing very well for her first time. She smiled, "At this rate, I'll be teaching you the second part tomorrow, and you'll be singing the song like a pro by the end of the week."

Hinata smiled, "T-thank you Kat."

"Here." Kat handed her the paper with all of the notes and the coordinating strings, and the cords with finger placement. "Let me write down the lyrics for you as well. You heard how it sounded when I sang correct?" When Hinata nodded she nodded back, "I'll just write down the words, and you can show me how much you remember tomorrow after practicing a bit."

"Oh, um, I'm not sure I-I can sing..."

"Nonsense, you'll be fine and I'd love to hear," Kat smiled patting her hand as she finished her coffee. Hinata took a break to finish her coffee as well. Kat felt a sharp stab of pain in her head, and she winced, shaking her head before shoving it away. "I hope the team hurries back soon. I'd love to hear what Naruto will say about it."

"M-me too," Hinata stuttered slightly with a returning smile.

* * *

As Kakashi ran he felt oddly out of breath, and almost a pain in his chest the farther they got from the Leaf. Sakura noted his pained expression and yelled at everyone to stop. They dropped down to the ground, catching their breaths as Sakura looked over Kakashi before shaking her head, "What's wrong Kakashi-Sensei? I can't see anything."

Kakashi shook his head, "I'm alright. Just a strange pain in my chest."

Sakura furrowed her brow and searched his chest before shaking her head again, "Nothing's wrong. I thought perhaps it was a lasting effect from the poison, but everything seems normal. We were going to take a break soon anyways, weren't we?" At everyone's nods she replied, "Alright, lets get a short rest."

Naruto and Sai looked for wood, while Sauske and Sakura set up a small campsite. Kakashi lept up into a nearby tree to keep watch, but also to be alone for a bit. He winced and rubbed his chest. It felt similar to heartburn. Now that he thought of it, the pain started once they were a few kilometers from the gates. How strange. He pulled out his Icha Icha and started to read, keeping an eye on their surroundings as the team ate below him, trying to take his mind off of the strange pain.

* * *

Kat waved goodbye to Hinata as she started making her way down the stairs, carrying her guitar and the notes she gave to her. She had improved a lot, and they were only playing for a couple hours. They practiced both parts of the songs, and she had written down all of it for her. Hinata was thrilled at the prospect of learning, and it made Kat feel good being able to do something for her. It also took her mind off that strange nagging feeling she'd been having and weird pain in her head. Perhaps she just needed to rest, and it was because her chakra was finally unlocked. She shook her head, closing the door finally and looked back at the once again empty apartment. She definitely appreciated Hinata coming over, and lessons for both of them would keep them distracted while they missed their...well, loved ones. She didn't think love was the right word for Kakashi yet, but she knew for a fact Hinata was in love with Naruto, and visa versa. It must be hard for them, both shinobi on different teams, either sitting at home or out on a mission worrying about the other. She sighed a bit, flipping the lights off before going into Kakashi's bedroom. She gazed over the now empty room, and the mussed bed from before they left for the Sand Village. She paused before undressing and crawling under the sheets, sighing as she smelled the light evergreen scent coating the bedding and dozed off to sleep.

* * *

Kakashi woke up, wincing when he realized it was morning, and the sun was shining right into his eyes. Sauske had come up to relieve him of watch after a couple hours, and he slept hard. He was hoping whatever strange pain was going on would have dissapated while he was alseep, but it seemed he wasn't that lucky. He rubbed his chest as he stood up, packing his bags before he looked at his team. He raised a brow seeing Naruto pratically spooning Sauske, the only thing seperating them were their seperate bed spreads. Naruto muttered Hinata's name and rubbed Sauske's chest and Kakashi shook his head. He ignored them and nudged Sakura awake, Sai already up keeping watch, and put his finger to his lips and nodded his head to the two. Sakura giggled and Sai shook his head, packing their things silently as well. Finally Sakura went up to the two and whispered, "Oh, Naruto, that feels so good."

"Mmm, yea it does," Naruto murmured, and tried pulling Sauske closer and trying to squeeze his chest next. This caused Sauske to wake up and he swore, slapping his arm back before rolling away.

"Get the hell off me dobe." Sauske snarled, "Does your girlfriend not give you enough loving you have to grab me at night?"

Sakura giggled again while Kakashi rolled his eye. They watched the boys fight back and forth. Naruto proclaiming Sauske was imagining him grabbing him, and Sauske threatening to kill him. Finally Kakashi shook his head, "Enough. Let's get going. I'd like to get home."

"Yes. It's because Katsumi is waiting for you in bed, is she not?" Sai tried joking, causing the rest of the team to get a bit silent.

Kakashi shrugged, pulling his pack on before saying, "If I'm lucky, yes, otherwise I'll have to wait until it's time for bed."

Naruto chuckled and Sakura shook her head in disgust at the joke as the rest of them packed up before they leapt up into the trees and farther away from the Leaf.

* * *

Kat yawned as she woke up to a knock at the door. Immediately she felt a slight sharp pain in her head, and she sighed, she had hoped that headache would be gone. She couldn't think of what else it could be but a headache. She couldn't sense anything wrong with her. Glancing at the clock she saw it was pretty late in the morning, and she yawned again, getting up and yanking on one of Kakahi's shirts. Since it hit her mid thigh she didn't bother with underwear or anything, she was just opening the door, she could get dressed later. She opened the door, sleepily rubbing her eyes and started in surprise seeing Genma there. "Genma? What are you doing here so early?"

Genma chuckled, chewing on the senbon between his teeth, "Princess, it's almost noon."

"You woke me up so it's early," she dryly replied, opening the door wider and allowing him in. She headed off into her bedroom to get dressed while he looked around the apartment.

"I can tell you had something to do with this, Kakashi would have never been able to match rug and curtains," he said loudly.

Kat yelled back through the door, "I could tell. He didn't even realize it looked like someone died on the floor underneath where the rug is now."

Genma laughed slightly, "You know I think it's been mentioned to him more than once but he ignored it."

"Oh I can tell. The whole place needed a good scrubbing, but it looks good now at least," Kat yawned and tousled her hair slightly. She had pulled on a simple tank and shorts for the day, and had yet to even brush her hair. She'd probably shower later and brush it then, just put it up and ignore it was what she was planning on doing until then. "So why do I have the pleasure of being woken up this morning?" She dryly asked, and he rubbed the back of his head.

"The hokage said you needed to practice training today."

She raised a brow, "So she sent you? Why not have me train with one of the other teams, like Lee's team or Hinata's, or even Shikamaru's?"

He pouted slightly, "I'm not that bad, am I?" She said nothing while she stared at him before he chuckled.

"Lee's and Shikamaru's teams are out, Hinata's team is the only one here but they couldn't find Hinata. Then figured it's just as well since I'm one of the people supposed to be guarding you today."

"Fine," Kat sighed. She knew how Kakashi felt about Genma being alone with her, but figured it was more about jealousy than thinking anything would really happen. He knew what she thought about Genma after he introduced himself to her.

"Since we're training, why don't you go and get that little derriere changed into something more appropriate my dear," Genma said with an innocent smile, and Kat ground her teeth slightly before smiling brightly.

"Of course. Dear," she pratically growled the last part before going back into her bedroom, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Genma chuckled. She was fun to tease. Too bad Kakashi staked a claim already. He may be a ladies man, but Kakashi was his friend, and the poor man was already in love with her. He wouldn't risk anything to take her away from him. Kakashi needed to be happy for once. He wondered if Shizune was free later, maybe she wouldn't reject him again for a drink. He was pulled out of his thoughts seeing Kat come out of her bedroom, wrapping her wrists tightly before putting on gloves with fingers on them, and he raised a brow. "What's with those gloves? Hard to grasp weapons with gloves like those."

Kat said nothing as she got her shoes on, "I'm sure Tsunade mentioned something about a special reason for this training. If not, well, you'll see," was all she said before leaving out the door.

Genma narrowed his eyes slightly when he saw her wince and subconciously rub her head, "Are you alright? You sure you should be training today Kat?"

"Yea, I'm fine," Kat shook her head. "Just a weird headache I got last night after Kakashi left."

"Hm." was all Genma said before following her, closing the door tightly behind him as they made their way to the training grounds. They said nothing as they walked until they finally reached the old abandoned one Kat and team 7 always used. She didn't even bother grabbing a jacket this time to cover her attire. Half the town knew already, and the enemy already knew she was here. Not much for hiding identities anymore. As she stood in the clearing, she glanced around before pausing.

"Shikaku, please come out, we're going to need help on this one," Kat said loudly. Genma jerked his gaze to Kat, eyes wide.

Shikaku dropped down a moment later, eyes narrowed at Kat, "How could you tell it was me, and that I was here."

"Your chakra signature is almost exactly like Shikamaru's except for a slight difference, and I have excellent preception. I doubt Genma could even sense you," Kat shrugged it off, glancing around the clearing again.

Shikaku glanced at Genma, who shook his head in confirmation that he couldn't be sensed before he looked back down at Kat, "Why do you need me to help."

"Well, it was supposed to be Naruto and Kakashi helping me with this little problem, but since they're gone, it looks like it's up to you two. Too bad Tsunade didn't explain anything to you Genma," Kat pouted a bit.

Genma started looking nervous, "Why?"

She shook her head, taking on her militant stance with her arms locked behind her back. "Part of my gekka genkai is the ability to judge under God's law, and the ability to predict the future. Unfortunately, after my last battle, it seems those two became permanently unlocked. After accidently judging someone on the street yesterday, Kakashi, Tsunade and I all agreed I needed to test the boundaries, and see if I am able to control it while in battle. According to Kakashi, I freeze. If I freeze while in battle, that's it. Kakashi and I had found out gloves reduce the chance using Naruto, before they were summoned to the Kage tower. Though that reduces the off hand chance of me touching someone's head. We didn't test fingertips, or if I was in the heat of battle. My nails also extend, part of my gekka genkai, so I need you Shikaku, to pull me away from Genma if need be."

Genma stared at Kat before glancing to Shikaku, who also looked shocked, "You...you're going to predict my future?" Genma stuttered.

"No, hence why Shikaku is here. I saw how a woman would die yesterday, what brought her up to that point, and unveiled it to her subconciously. No one should know how they will die, it could alter the future," Kat shook her head. "When I practiced on Naruto, Kakashi pulled me away as soon as he could tell I was staring off into a distance. Aside from my nails, according to him my eyes change colors as well. I never got far into Naruto's past enough for it to progess to the future, nor judge him. It will be the same today," Kat stated, yanking off her glove. "First, finger tips."

"Um, I don't know..." Genma considered, chewing on his senbon and taking a step back.

"Nonsense. This is important," Shikaku said, grabbing Genma's arm to hold him still.

Kat stepped forward and placed her fingertips against Genma's forehead, like the gloves it seemed, it was almost there and if she pushed she could, though with her palm it seemed it was immediate. Kat nodded and stepped back, "Alright. I'd have to concentrate for my fingers, my whole hand is immediate though. Touching arms and shoulders Kakashi and I discovered did nothing."

Shikaku asked, "Why didn't you try it on Kakashi instead of Naruto?"

"It doesn't work on Kakashi," Kat shook her head, "I'm not really even sure why."

Genma and Shikaku glanced at each other but said nothing while Kat pulled on the gloves again, and Shikaku backed up to give them distance to fight. Watching Kat closely yet at the same time keeping an eye our for any possible threat.

Kat bowed her head to Genma before rushing towards him. He blocked her attack with his forearms, and she swiped at his legs with her legs instead. He leapt back pulling some senbon out of his holder and flung them at her. She caught one mid-air and sliced it back towards him, causing him to dodge. "Genma, attack me, everything you've got. Just piss me off," Kat growled, pulling a kunai out and attacking him. He noticed she wasn't using any of her chakra yet and smirked, he knew he had to push her to use her chakra. He pulled out a kunai as well, and went to slice her, noting her fast abilities as he missed, but pushing her back.

"Want me to piss you off? Well you know I heard Kakashi spreading tales around you're bad at sex," he joked. Kat paused, raising a brow.

"That's it?"

"Well...I.."

Kat slapped her hands together, forming quick hand signals without saying anything. Suddenly sharp bursts of wind flew into Genma, causing him to fall back and he winced when he felt some of his skin actually split. She was wind nature, who knew, that was easy, he could...

Immediately Kat slapped her hands together, "Lightning Style: Short sword."

Genma stared in shock as the wind kept gusting and pushing back at him as she formed a sword in her own hands out of lightning. He shot his gaze to Shikaku, who was staring at her in wide eyed shock as well. He cursed and flipped over, deciding his best bet was to run. He didn't think he actually pissed her off. The earth rose before him into a wall and he gasped, turning back. Kat was running towards him, with a katana like sword sparking with lightning. "What the hell?" Genma cursed and he spit his senbon towards her. He watched with shock as she caught it again mid-air, putting it in her own mouth as she struck her sword down in his direction. He missed the way her eyes flashed slightly when he spat the senbon. He leapt away as a streak of lightning flew after him, cursing when he felt some of his clothing burn from the heat of the electricity. He narrowed his eyes and pulled out his kunai, rushing at her. If he was going to lose to her he might as well give her something to fight. As he arced his kunai down into her shoulder, she slapped her hand against his forehead, causing him to pause. Immediately he saw she froze, a far away gaze in her eyes. "Shikaku!" Genma yelled. Shikaku was there in an instant, yanking her arm away from Genma, and she shook her head, blinking, Genma's senbon still clenched firmly in her teeth and her lightning sword still clenched in her hand.

"Dear God Kat, what the hell was that," Genma swore, brushing the back of his clothes where there were soot marks, ignoring the small cuts just from the wind.

Shikaku stepped back carefully from Kat, "What sort of jutsu is that? I have never seen anything like it, and multiple chakra natures?"

Kat finally regained enough senses to swear and released the sword, "Dammit the gloves won't work. Now I have to go around trying not to touch people's heads with my palms while I fight. Just perfect," she snarled, smacking the large dirt wall still standing and subconciously breaking a giant hole into it, causing it to crumble.

"Kat," Genma said shortly. "Is that a forbidden jutsu? That's extremely dangerous to use in training, and..."

"No," she snapped, "I invented it on my own. Just because I use things you've never seen doesn't mean it's forbidden. I would never use forbidden jutsu's on those that mean me no harm, have a little faith Genma. And Shikaku, yes, thanks to my gekka genkai I am able to use all of the chakra natures."

She rubbed her forehead, subconciously chewing on the senbon, and Shikaku asked again, "I did not see your hands change."

She smirked, "Because I wasn't really angry. I figured using chakra would trigger it quicker, and I was right. Plus I'm wearing gloves, it may have been impossible to see any change."

Genma sweatdropped, "You...you weren't angry and you..."

Kat raised a brow, "You didn't wet yourself did you?"

Shikaku coughed to hold back a laugh, while Genma frowned at that, "No I did not wet myself Kat."

"Good, your shorts will be clean for the rest of the day," Kat joked, but sighed and rubbed her temples, wincing. The headache seemed to get even worse during the fight. It was part of the reason she ended it so fast, it was actually causing her vision to get slightly hazy. She figured she maybe needed to eat, she hadn't eaten since yesterday afternoon. "Thank you for assisting Shikaku and Genma, now I know my limits for this. And along with still creating a strategy plan for Kakashi and I, now we have to be extra cautious about coming in contact with someone's head."

Genma looked over Kat, concerned, "You okay? Did doing that make your head hurt?"

"I don't think it was that, just probably the blood rushing to my head being active. Sounds like a day to laze about and do nothing," Kat grinned.

Shikaku bowed his head slightly, before leaping away to once again become unnoticeable as a guard. Genma watched him jump away, while Kat rubbed her temple again, "When's the last time you ate Kat?"

"Uh, yesterday afternoon."

"Probably why you've got a headache, lets get you something to eat. Kakashi would kill me for not taking care of his woman," he joked. "By the way, you gunna keep that senbon in your mouth? People are going to think I'm your new lover." He waggled his brows as she rolled her eyes. Instead of handing it to him she instead spat it at a nearby boulder. Genma stopped in shock as the slim needle went completely through the rock, embedding itself into the ground behind it. Kat didn't miss a step and kept walking.

"Well?" Kat asked, not turning around, and Genma rubbed the back of his head as he caught up after her. He knew Kat was powerful, hell he saw what she did during the fight against the group Sabuto was leading. But he never knew she was this powerful, she practically didn't seem human, and he wondered where she learned his technique. He'd only done it once in front of her just now, and it was his own special skill. How odd.

* * *

The team stopped again, and Kakashi stopped himself from falling to his knees. It was early afternoon. The pain was getting more intense, and not just in his chest anymore, but it seemed to be spreading to his head. He knew he needed to get back to the Leaf. A nagging voice said back to Kat, but he needed the hospital, not her. Even after taking his medicine that morning, nothing had helped, and Sakura didn't know what was wrong. She was getting worried as well, he could tell the way she kept glancing in his direction with a look of concentration and worry. He was catching his breath, trying not to let the others know how bad it was getting when Sauske studied their surroundings, "Let's go. I sense nothing here." Kakashi gritted his teeth and nodded as they advanced farther south, not knowing what they would find as they masked their chakra.

* * *

Kat winced and rubbed her head again as they waited for their food, before she rubbed her arms. Something didn't feel right. "Kat, are you sure you're okay? You're fidgeting pretty badly and it seems like your headache is getting worse." She glanced up at Genma who was looking at her with concern written all over his face, and suddenly a voice spoke in her head.

_"And he, the human guard, shall not be seperated from the angel unless her talent is unlocked, for with the seperation comes the breaking of the ties, and all is then lost. He is the key."_ Kat gasped in shock and jerked to standing, grabbing her head when the pain got worse. "Oh my God, Genma," she shouted, wincing and breathing hard, not noticing the shocked look of nearby customers.

Genma swore and grabbed her shoulders, "What is it Kat? We need to find Tsunade, we need to..."

"No," she snapped, gripping his arms so hard her nails dug into them, oblivious to it. "Kakashi. Now. The tie."

"What do you mean 'the tie,' what..."

"Which way did they go?" She growled, jerking away from Genma and running outside of the restaurant.

"I don't know, that would be in the mission files and..." Kat headed towards the kage office at full speed. Genma swore again and chased after her.

Tsunade shot her head up when her door slammed open, "What the hell...Kat, my God what's wrong?" She jerked standing up. Kat was wide eyed in fear, looked close to panic, and was breathing heavily. Kat cursed and grabbed her head, Genma appearing behind her and supporting her back.

"Coordinates. Kakashi and I weren't supposed to be seperated. The tie is breaking."

"What tie?"

Kat cursed, "The tie that helps the gekka genkai to unlock. He is the key. If I had known I would have told you. Coordinates. Now. Genma is assisting."

Genma said nothing while Tsunade searched for the copy of the files, "30 degrees south. Day's travel at least. Why didn't this happen when you got kidnapped from the Sand Village?"

"I don't know," Kat groaned. "I wasn't as far away, only an hour or two. And time has passed since then, something could have happened to shift the balance."

This time, Genma spoke, "Wait. The judging and the future telling, that unlocked since then."

Tsunade nodded. "Leave. Now. You need to speak to Kiku when..." Kat said nothing as she sped out the door mid-sentence.

"Genma," Tsunade ordered, and he turned to look at her. "Take care of her." He nodded before running after Kat. Tsunade fiddled with her fingers before looking out the window in silence.

"Kat we need to pack first," Genma yelled at her.

"No time. If you can't keep up without supplies stay here," was all Kat said as she ran towards the open gates.

"You'll dehydrate, you'll..."

"If I don't leave now Genma the whole world is going to hell," she snapped, looking back at Genma. Genma widened his eyes seeing her eyes sparking, yet it seemed weaker than what it was when he saw them during the battle, he missed what she said until she finally ended, "...and don't you think a little dehydration and starving is worth it for saving millions of lives?"

He nodded, bracing himself as they ran out of the gates. It was going to be hard on him, he knew it. He just hoped he'd be able to keep up while they ran. They leapt into the trees at full speed, Kat glancing back at him every so often. Finally he yelled out, joking, "You know they say distance is good for people for relationships. What's going to happen when you two need some space, sit on opposite ends of the couch and don't look at each other?"

Kat glared back at him, shooting a bolt of lightning at his feet by performing a light hand sign, causing him to yelp and lose his balance, "Not now Genma. I believe Kakashi will die if we don't get to him."

"What?!" He yelled, getting out a burst of speed. "What the hell, why didn't you mention that?"

"I didn't think I needed to," she wryly replied.

"Why would he die, I thought you know, the tie thing you mentioned was just going to break."

"Because as I've been advancing in power, so has he too in a way. It was part of what I was reading in one of the books I collected from the family vault. Having that power suddenly stripped away could kill him. It didn't sound like it was for sure, but that was the worst possible outcome for him at least. For me, the gekka genkai wouldn't unlock. According to destiny, I was born solely because Akuma, my enemy was born, and to that law, Kakashi was born before me in preparation for this time. Without it, he would be a shell. He already really had no use in life, no purpose except for missions, no family or anyone that cared for him aside from friends he wouldn't let himself get close to. Take this away, and me, what do you think would really happen?" She bluntly asked, causing Genma to think quietly.

"I think he'd withdraw into himself even more than he was before you came around, perhaps be living on a death wish," he finally replied.

Kat nodded, "If his body wouldn't die, then in a way, his spirit would." She winced as another pain shot through her head, causing her to gasp in pain. She didn't understand, they were moving in the right direction, she would have thought the pain would begin easing. Unless they were heading in the opposite direction just as fast. She swore to herself as they continued sprinting towards the team.

* * *

Kakashi was breathing hard, and his head was killing him as they ran. He was almost seeing double from the pain, but was pushing it away. He kept feeling some nagging feeling to return back to Kat, that she would know what was wrong. Sakura was an amazing medic, but Kat seemed to know more of the unusual things in life from traveling for so long. He shook his head, trying to focus, and pulled up his hiate-ate hoping the sharingan would help improve his vision. It did, but not by much. They had sensed the Akatski some ways back, and it was almost early evening now. Suddenly, he sensed the Akatski very close and they tried to creep closer, to surpise them. What he was surprised by was seeing a dark haired woman there with Sabuto, conversing with Pain. Wait, he narrowed his eyes. He bet that was Hotaru, she looked similar to Kat like she had said, except for the scar and dark hair. He knew Kat intimately, so to him they probably looked more different than they actually were. Then she spoke, sidling up to Pain.

"Come on, think of the things we can accomplish together. With Akuma's power and your skill, we could rule this world within a week," she laughed harshly, running her hands over him. Kakashi raised a brow, she must not know that the Pain she was cozying up to was more of a puppet. Then again, no one did until they defeated a couple of them.

"No, he would be ruling this world, not I." Pain stated coldly, ignoring Hotaru and looking to Sabuto. "He and I fight for this world, yes it's true. However that is where our similarities end. While your master fights for a world where he is ruler, in his eyes there is only pain, and suffering, and satisfying his own master. I may fight and kill, but my vision is for a brighter future. Exterminating those who stand in my way is a necessity, not a delighful past time such as yours, hateful woman." He added the last part to Hotaru, looking down to her.

Kakashi glanced at his group, and Sauske locked eyes with his. He could see even Sauske didn't realize he didn't enjoy what he was doing. They glanced back when they heard the woman gasp in shock.

"Hateful? What, would you prefer my sister instead, like everyone seems to? That is all I hear about," she growled, trying to shove at Pain, and he side stepped, causing her to falter slightly.

"Ah, yes, Katsumi, wasn't it Sabuto? The woman you try to claim as your own while this harlot hangs on your shoulder?" Pain shook his head, "I have no interest in this battle. This war is not mine to fight. Whether we arrive in heaven or hell does not interest me," he dismissed them both before turning away.

"Where do you think you're going," Hotaru growled, and Sabuto slapped her.

"That is enough out of you. We were ordered to meet him here, we did and now there's nothing we can do," Sabuto growled. "Let's go, before you try my patience even more than you have." They watched as they too walked away, until Kakashi heard a whisper behind his back.

"Hello, Kakashi Hatake." He jerked his head around, the others following suit, and he stared with wide eyes at Pain standing on the branch behind him. Pain studied him for a moment before still saying quietly to avoid detection by the departing Sabuto and Hotaru. "They are not as skilled as they think to not sense a group listening this closely." Kakashi glanced at his group, everyone looked ready to pounce, except Sauske. He too, was listening intently to what Pain had to say. His gaze shot back to Pain when the man spoke once more. "You know who they are, do you not?" At the groups nod he continued, "I had thought so. I was the one that leaked to the Leaf about an Akatsuki sighting here, knowing I was to meet them. There are rumors going around that that Katsumi herself is hidden within your village."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly, "Where are..."

"Where am I getting this information? No need to worry. I just have very good spies. For now she is still rarely known." Pain replied, looking down at them.

Finally, Naruto spoke, "Why are you telling us all this?"

Pain kept his stoic expression as he glanced off into the sky, "Perhaps though I wish to rule the world under my own law, my way is not as devasating as theirs. One of my spies overheard something saying this is a battle greater than any of us had imagined, one is bad and one good. The victor the one that determines the way the world will become. I figured I'd rather be on the, good side, if you will. Hard to rule a world of peace when everyone is destined for hell." He looked back down at the group, noting Kakashi hiding a pained expression. "If you are in such pain why did you come here expecting to battle?"

Kakashi shook his head, "I wasn't sure what we would find."

Pain nodded his acknowledgement, "No one is sure what we will find in life. I will have my spies send regular, anonymous updates to your village. We will ally in this, and this alone, and will refrain from our activities until this war passes. There will be an insignia on them you will no doubt recognize, though for others would be hard to determine. If you are lucky and leave now, you will catch up to Sabuto and that sad excuse for a woman." He bowed to them before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

Kakashi shook his head, looking at the group, "I don't think we should."

"We are five against two, and neither of them are near what Kat is, even if that woman you said claims has special abilities or whatever," Naruto growled, standing up. "Think of how much easier everything will be for Kat if we get them out of the way."

Sakura shook her head too, "Kakashi is still in pain."

"He's right," Sauske said. "We should at least make an attempt, then retreat if necessary. This is too good of an opportunity to back down from." Sai nodded his agreement before they finally nodded together and lept off into the direction the duo left. Kakashi winced as they started moving again, feeling the intense pain seem to kick start even worse. They only ran for a few minutes more before they sensed the two were near, and slowed down slightly to quiet their movements and listened.

"I don't know why we needed their help anyways, they're just a bunch of pussies compared to Akuma and me," Hotaru stated, flipping a kunai knife up and down in the air.

"We need all we can on our side, and I bet you're part of the reason he didn't accept," Sabuto growled in response.

Kakashi nodded to the group and as one they all jumped down from the trees. Hotaru shot her glance up and laughed with glee, jumping away in the same direction Sabuto jumped. "Oh good, some fun!" She excitedly said.

Sabuto narrowed his eyes slightly at Kakashi, "That is Hatake. Exterminate him, now."

Hotaru shot her glance to Kakashi and purred, "Wow, aren't you a handsome looking one. Why would you prefer that stuck up bitch when instead you could have this. Walk on the wild side for a bit," she laughed evilly, and Naruto yelled.

"Shut up. At least he can have a relationship with someone close to his own age, unlike you!"

Hotaru glared at Naruto, "I wasn't talking to you, you annoying child. Be gone." She performed a quick handsign. Causing the ground to rumble under Naruto and Sauske who was standing next to them, and they lept away as the ground opened up, showing an extremely dip pit with spikes on the bottom. Kakashi watched her closely, realizing that unlike Kat, he could sense her movements. Then again, she wasn't the one with the gekka genkai. There would be no reason for his sharingan to not be able to copy and mimic her. She glanced back and saw Kakashi watching her and laughed, "Oh, like what you see?"

Naruto yelled and made a group of shadow clones and they all leapt at her, Sabuto backing up to not get involved in the fight. As they sparred, Hotaru spurred Naruto on and he yelled back, though Kakashi could tell she wasn't trying. Like she said, it was some fun. He shot his gaze to Sabuto, and felt the rage burning again for Kat. He ignored the double vision he was seeing and sank into the background to sneak up on him.

Sauske glanced around and saw Kakashi was missing, and understood what he was doing. He was going after Sabuto. Sakura and Sai helped Naruto engage the woman, and he himself ran at Sabuto to help Kakashi be undetected. Sabuto pulled out a katana and deflected Sauske's attack, "Stay out of this." He growled, attempting to slice him

Sauske pulled out his own katana and parred with him, keeping his eye on his surroundings. When Hotaru saw him fighting Sabuto she yelled, "Stay away from him!" She slapped her hands together, causing a streak of fire to combust on the ground and rush towards Sauske. Sauske smirked and leapt off the ground, blowing into the flames to create a bigger fire straight towards Sabuto. The woman cursed and caused the clearing to flood, and Sauske activated his sharingan to watch her. He could tell the difference immediately. She could use different chakra nature's, however her's were shaky, more unstable. She probably did well with her own chakra nature, but the other's were unrefined, and probably would always be. Even her fighting style, though deadly, wasn't near as honed as Kat's. It would be her downfall.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes, watching Sabuto avoid the fire trap and water. Just as he was about to attack him his arms were pinned behind his back in one hand and felt a knife at his throat, "Hello sweetheart," the voice purred, jerking him out and into the clearing. Hotaru pushed him out facing the group, the knife at his throat tightly. The Hotaru fighting immediately disappeared. A clone. She started laughing whole-heartedly, "Oh isn't this fantastic? I get to kill my dear sister's lover right here, and that will be the end of it, right Sabuto?"

He chuckled and nodded, "Yes, now hurry up so we can leave."

Kakashi stared, wide eyed at the group. He couldn't get out of her grip, if they made any sudden moves she was going to kill him. Then again, she was going to kill him either way. He noted they were all frozen in shock, debating what to do, when they heard another feminine voice. "Sorry to be late to the party," the voice growled.

They all shot their gazes to Kat herself, breathing heavily, clothes torn and stained, with blood on them where she ripped through the trees. Her hair had fallen out long before and it was loose around her face, and her eyes were brightly flashing with anger at the woman holding Kakashi. Genma came up a few moments later, looking just as bad, yet panting and even more out of breath, "I'm okay, I'm okay," he panted, putting his palms on his knees. Kat stalked towards Kakashi and Hotaru and the woman gripped his arms harder, putting the knife against his throat tighter.

"Don't come any closer Katsumi or I'll slice him where he stands," the woman snarled. Kat narrowed her eyes, and shot her gaze to Sabuto before smirking.

"Do it, and I'll kill both you and Sabuto right here, then find Akuma myself. I won't need my gekka genkai to defeat him without you two little brats there helping, especially when I myself have a whole army behind me, while you all have nothing."

Hotaru growled and hesitatingly pulled the knife away, ignoring Sabuto shaking his head. As soon as she did Kat formed a hand signal undetectable to the human eye and two seperate rocks shot up under Hotaru's feet, unbalancing her. As soon as she started flailing Kat flashed to their side, ripping Kakashi from her arms while slamming her fist hard enough into the woman's chest to break her ribs as she fell to the ground. "Genma!" She shouted, and Genma nodded, tossing a handfull of senbon her way. Hotaru smirked at the obvious weapons and attempted to deflect them, but stared in shock when Kat herself caught them. She knelt, avoiding Hotaru's attempt to hit her and stabbed her in the neck with one before putting one between her teeth. Jerking her head up she spat the senbon in her mouth at Sabuto, avoiding a swipe of Hotaru's nails at her face. "Why don't I give you something to remember me by," Kat coldly mimicked the words she spoke to her in the hospital room, before slashing her face. Her own nails had elongated into claws already, her gloves torn off. She slashed at her face once more, "You tried to kill him, well I managed to kill your lover as payback." Kat coldly laughed.

Hotaru jerked her gaze to Sabuto, seeing him laying on the ground and cried out, before glaring at Kat. Unlike her twin sister's, her eyes never flashed, nor showed any power. "You will pay for that bitch. All of you will pay!" She screamed, shoving Kat off of her. She yanked the needle out of her neck and tried to use a jutsu, but found she couldn't. She widened her eyes in fear at Kat.

Kat stood up slowly, skin beginning to flash slightly and a slight aura appeared around her, while she flexed her hands. The wind began to whip around her, causing her hair to fly in every direction, "You are nothing compared to me. Just an insignificant speck in this battle. It is pathetic that we are even related." She sliced her hand downward at the woman, causing her to leap back, seeing the wind jutsu she just used slice into the ground.

Hotaru screamed again, "You will pay for this!" She pulled a transportation scroll out of her pocket and slammed it on the ground. Within a flash, she was gone.

Kat shot her gaze to the rest of the group, all of them staring wide eyed in awe of her, except for Kakashi. His lids were drooped, he was still in pain. She stalked to Kakashi and yanked him up from the ground where he was kneeling, oblivious that her claws ripped into his shirt front and that surprisingly his skin didn't sizzle when she came into contact with him like the men that had abducted her. "Kat, I..." Kakashi started, widening his eyes at her before she kissed him.

Sakura stuck out her tongue in disgust, and Naruto looked confused. Sauske glanced at Genma, who had finally caught his breath. Genma seemed to be the only one that understood even the reason Kat was here, and why this wasn't awkward.

Genma sighed, rubbing his forehead. He was exhausted and felt close to passing out. Kat had stopped once and did some weird chakra push thing to help him keep up but he denied a second time, not wanting to feel weak. When he saw Kat kissing Kakashi, he suspected it was to try to renew whatever tie was getting lost like she said. She looked too angry to kiss him because she missed him. After a moment, Kat pulled back, and he saw her skin return to normal, along with her eyes, and even her nails shortened.

Kakashi shook his head and stepped back. The headache was gone, and the chest pain too. Kat looked up at him, saying nothing before walking to where Sabuto's body lay, kicking at him slightly.

"Um, did I miss something here," Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Why are you here Kat, and you too Genma? Oh no, did something happen at the village?" He started getting angry before Genma shook his head.

"No, everything's fine in the Leaf," Genma replied, sitting down with shaking legs. Sakura hurried over and inspected him. "You're at the max level for chakra exhaustion. Dear God, didn't you and Kat take a break? When did you leave?"

"This early afternoon," Genma groaned, tilting his head back against the tree. Sakura shook her head in shock, it was early evening now.

"That's, that's almost you have food pills or something."

"No, she did some weird chakra boost and replenishing thing on me and that's all she said about it, she didn't take anything either," Genma sighed when Sakura started repairing some of his muscles, relaxing them as well.

Sauske narrowed his eyes slightly, "Why are you here, and why did you get here in such a short amount of time? What's so important?" Genma said nothing, but nodded at the two before leaning his head back, closing his eyes. They looked up and saw Kakashi approach Kat from behind, slowly sliding his arms around her as they stared down at her now dead father. "You mean she knew this was going to happen?" Sauske asked.

"No," Genma replied, keeping his eyes closed.

"Then why don't you just..." Sauske started and got quiet when Kat spoke almost directly behind him.

"I came here because I was beginning to have pains in my head, severe ones. Genma and I were training then going for lunch when I heard a voice say in my head, 'And he, the human guard, shall not be seperated from the angel unless her talent is unlocked, for with the seperation comes the breaking of the ties, and all is then lost. He is the key.'" As soon as that voice spoke the pain started getting more severe, and we left after getting directions from Tsunade," Kat glanced up at Kakashi who was rubbing his head slightly before tugging his hitai-ate down over his sharingan.

"That didn't happen in the Sand," Sakura argued, "And you've been fine for these years you and Kakashi hadn't met."

Genma replied this time, opening his eyes slightly, "Things have changed since the Sand. Her gekka genkai is closer to unlocking. She has the new abilities to prove it when according to her it shouldn't be this close yet."

Kat nodded before continuing, "Before meeting Kakashi, it didn't matter. Now that he knows what is going on, and our lives are intertwined and with the time approaching it is apparently critical."

"Where did you hear that verse before, Kat?" Kakashi asked this time, he couldn't remember her ever saying something about that.

"I never have. I didn't even recognize the voice," she rubbed the back of her neck, "It was so strange."

Sakura paused and inspected Genma's arms, "These scratches aren't from tree branches, what are these from?" She prodded the neatly sliced marks on his arms.

"Oh, from Kat this morning, got me with some wind jutsu," Genma muttered a bit. "She needed to test her ability to judge while in battle, apparently a new skill. Gloves don't work and it's determined while in battle she won't be able to touch anyone's head."

Kakashi sighed, "We'll have to work around that. Are you alright Kat?" He noted she was still bleeding in some places and seemed subdued.

"I'm fine," she stated, walking back to Sabuto's body. After a moment she knelt down and rummaged through his pockets and pulled out odds and ends items. Finally, she layed her hand on his arm. Instantly the body burst into controlled flames, so hot they were flashing blue in places while she discarded of his body.

"What was on that senbon Genma?" Sakura asked, realizing Kat easily killed him with one senbon, spat from her mouth no less. That was Genma's trademark skill, she wondered how she learned it.

"Nothing, why?" Genma asked confused.

Kat said from the burning body, "I had hit through his neck and it angled up and hit his brain stem, killing him instantly. Because it was touching me, it had enflamed to such a high degree it burned the brain itself when it hit."

Sauske mentioned, "Why didn't Kakashi burn when you touched him then?"

"It's another mystery," Kat shook her head, standing up and blowing out the flames finally. What was once a body, her father, was nothing but ashes that blew away when she extinguished the flames. She stared down for a moment longer before crossing herself and turning her back to him. "Let's go home."

"I don't know," Genma started, "I need to rest, and I'm sure others should rest as well." Kat nodded, not saying anything more.

"Lets go, we need to get out of this area at least," Kakashi said, finally feeling full of energy, more than ever. They all nodded and Kakashi knelt down and helped Genma to his feet. He was a bit shaky but was stable, and the slowly made their way out of the small clearing they were in.

* * *

After awhile Genma finally sighed, "I need to stop, no more," he groaned, flopping next to the nearest tree. The group looked at Kakashi and he nodded in agreement, and they began to unpack their things. Kat was silent the whole way, and Kakashi admitted he was a bit concerned. She did just kill her father after all, and who knows what she was going through on the way here. She didn't bother healing the small cuts she recieved racing full speed to them. Sakura went to Genma to do some more gentle healing to his muscles if she could, and Kat watched them silently before turning away.

"Kakashi, come with me," was all she said, entering into the trees. The members of the team shot their glances up at the first words Kat spoke since they left, and watched as Kakashi followed her out of the campsite.

Kakashi stayed silent as he followed Kat deeper into the trees before she stopped near the river bank. It was the reason Kakashi agreed to make camp there, he knew the river was nearby. He watched as the wind gently blew her still loose hair, the moonlight reflecting off the water and shining ripples onto her face. She was stunningly beautiful, yet deadly. The trademark of a kunochi.

Kat glanced back at Kakashi, and saw he took his typical pose of his hands shoved in his pockets, with his slouched back. Yet his exposed eye was aware, and watching her. The moonlight glinted off his silver hair, darkened slightly by the shadows created by the trees. He always looked so handsome no matter where he was she passingly thought, glancing back towards the water.

"Is everything alright Kat? You've been quiet," he softly said, approaching closer.

Kat glanced up and finally softly smiled at him, "I'm afraid I've been lost in my head, I'm sorry." She stepped closer to him and slid her arms around his waist, laying her head against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her as well, feeling himself almost breathe a sigh of relief that it wasn't something more serious until she spoke, "We need to return to the vault. You're ready to come inside this time."

"What? The vault?" He pulled back, frowning. "But I thought you got everything and..."

"And the fact I didn't know what was happening until a strange ass voice told me what it was means I need to go back. Even Kiku said I needed to, remember?"

Kakashi nodded, "I remember, wasn't the voice yours or something?"

"I don't know it was, then it wasn't. I don't understand at all," Kat sighed. "Me killing Sabuto, it may escalate the war, or postpone it. I don't know. I need to talk to Kiku about that and see what she thinks."

"Are you alrigh? You know, killing Sabuto and all," Kakashi hesitatingly asked.

"Yes, and then again, no. I don't regret killing him," Kat gently pulled away again. "But he and I were the last ones of the Sky Village, you know? The last one that retained memories of such a small, almost happy village and of the children playing in the streets that now will have no one to remember them by except me. And though all of the trouble he caused and what he did to me while younger, he was still my father. In a way, he was the last connection I had with my mother," she finally said, sighing and rubbing her forehead.

"I understand," he replied, nodding. "Is that what's been on your mind?"

"Partially," she replied. "I apologize for you going through so much pain. If I had known, I would have told Tsunade and you."

He gave her an eye creasing smile, "No need to apologize. Like you said, you didn't know."

She nodded and smiled a bit before saying, "Once we get home there is something you need to help me train with. However, now isn't the time to discuss it."

"Oh, alright," Kakashi replied, curious but letting it go, and she smiled softly at him.

"Thank you for listening, and not pushing," she said softly as well.

Kakashi nodded, watching her begin to walk away before he blurted out, "I missed you." He almost facepalmed. Wow, that was graceful, and way to make himself sound clingy. Kat jerked her gaze back to his and rewarded him with a full on smile, the first one she'd given him since her and Genma arrived.

"I missed you too, Kakashi," she said smiling, and he hurried after her to walk together back to the campsite.

"Hey, Kat, aren't you going to heal all those scratches," Kakashi asked pointing out her arms and face as they entered the small clearing, where Genma was already passed out snoring against a tree trunk, and Sai and Sakura were already asleep as well.

She glanced down at her arms, "I didn't even notice them really." She ran her hands over her body, light chakra eminating from them and helped heal them. They had closed up long before, but this way there wouldn't be any scars or pain from the healing at least.

Naruto yawned, stretching, "Is everything alright you two? Not meaning to pry or whatever."

"Yes, everything's fine," Kat gave him a soft smile, sitting near the small fire she suspected Sauske started. It was still warm, but fall was beginning to approach, and the nights were beginning to get colder at times, though the days still hot as ever. Sauske looked at her and said nothing at first, but quietly said after a moment.

"That Hotaru will not be as great of a threat as she claims." Kakashi and Kat jerked their heads to Sauske, and he continued, "I saw with my sharingan. I don't think she will be able to perfect all of the natures like Kat has, though she is able to use them. Plus she doesn't have the deadly skill that Kat has either. The only difference is she will not use restraint, and won't care who she hurts or kills."

Kakashi nodded slightly, "He's right. Now that you mention it, I saw it with mine as well, even when I was seeing almost double vision."

Naruto looked at Kat, who actually didn't seem surprised at the revalation, "Kat, did you know this before?"

She glanced at him but said nothing in response and Kakashi interjected, "I don't know if she would, she and Hotaru didn't really fight like she did against you."

Kat got up and went to Genma, studying him a bit before pushing chakra into him, boosting his replenishing system while he slept. She wanted to go home, and this way he'd have more energy in the morning. Sakura had already healed some of his over strained muscles, so he'd be fine. Then she sat next to a tree, away from the group before falling asleep, knees pulled up and forehead resting on them.

Kakashi watched as she isolated herself to sleep, and he felt his heart ache. Something else wasn't right. He glanced over to Sauske, who looked back at him and shook his head, saying nothing in reply, Naruto did though quietly.

"Hey, is she mad at you or something?"

"Dobe. She just killed her father, and fought against another relative who ran off before she could kill her too. All on top of getting here within such a short span of time, she's probably exhausted," Sauske snapped at him, rolling into his bedroll. "Don't be such an idiot."

"Hey it was an honest question because she wasn't getting all gushy with Kakashi, nor wanted to talk about what happened," Naruto protested, crawling into his bedroll as well before falling silent.

Kakashi sighed looking down at the fire, he figured he'd better keep watch. After a few minutes he could hear the men were asleep, and a soft voice say, "I'll keep watch with you, I wasn't really sleeping."

He jerked his head around and saw Kat staring at him from beneath the tree. Immediately he noticed her eyes were bright. So bright they seemed to glow, but there was no strange flashing. They seemed brighter in blue though. They reminded him of a cat or...he narrowed his eyes slightly, "What's up with your eyes, Kat?" She said nothing and shot her gaze away and he said, "Is this something dealing with what we have to talk about and train back in the Leaf?"

She nodded, sighing a bit and shot her gaze back to him. Sure enough, they were giving off a very distinct glow. He glanced around before standing up and getting closer to her and staring into her eyes. "The sharingan." he whispered, "But how, that's impossible."

"It's another reason we need to go to the vault," Kat whispered back, blinking and attempting to turn it back off. Instead of red like the typical sharingan, her's were bright blue, similar to when the lightning activated in her eyes yet there was no flashing visible.

"Don't blink," he said, tilting her head back and studying her eyes, "Don't fight it either, let it come fully out." In an instant, her eyes changed and three tomoe became more visible before they faded back again. Then it changed to just two in each eye, quickly switching back to one. "It's unstable," Kakashi quietly said, tilting her head a bit to the side. "When did this happen?"

"This morning during training," Kat softly replied. "My headache was killing me so I was focusing more than I usually do during a fight. Genma spat his senbon at me and I somehow knew he was going to and caught it, and knew how to copy it. Then when we were leaving I spat one at a boulder. From Genma's pause, I must have done it accurately enough, which is why I tried it for Sabuto."

Kakashi gently let go of her chin, lifiting his hiate-ate to reveal his own sharingan to study her own closer. Like usual he couldn't detect anything from her, it didn't work, but it did clear his vision slightly. "That is Genma's own technique. I was wondering how you learned it so precisely when you had never as far as I known, trained with Genma."

"I just knew. And while I was fighting them today, I could almost predict Hotaru's movements, which is why I was able to trip her up and pull you away. I knew she was going to lower the knife," Kat replied softly, staring up into his sharingan eye. She studied it slightly as well before concentrating on her own eyes. Kakashi stared back in shock when her eyes shifted again, to the mongekyo, then to some strange pattern he'd never seen, before flashing back to the two tomoe.

"Kat, what..."

She rubbed her forehead, "I need help Kakashi. This is actually freaking me out. I can't get it to turn off for long or else it flips back on, and I'm seeing chakra eminating from everywhere and it's messing up my vision and giving me a headache."

Kakashi gently tilted her head again, "Do what you just did when you concentrated." She stared at his eye and concentrated again, and sure enough, he saw a quick flash of the mongekyo, and even quicker flash of another symbol before this time it went to one tomoe in each eye. "This may take awhile for you to control. You can advance your eyes to something I've never seen, past the mongekyo, but you can't hold any of them. Perhaps this was part of the reason why your headache came on so fast, and it became critical to find me."

Kat nervously bit her lip, "Did we mess up the sharingan, which I didn't know I was going to develop?"

He shook his head, earning a sigh of relief for her, "The sharingan is hard to control. Activating it isn't hard, but using it effectively is. Sauske was born with it, he can turn his on and off easily. Mine obviously cannot be, but it is hard to get used to."

"I'm nervous, it's making my head hurt. It won't stop," she twisted her fingers in her lap.

Kakashi sat down next to her to lean against the large tree trunk, he slid his arm around her back and she laid her head in the crook of his shoulder, still twisting her fingers. He pulled down his hiate-ate as he stared down at the top of her head, pondering what to do. He remembered when Kat had kissed him earlier, his headache went away, and her own abilities faded away as well. He didn't know what else to do for the moment until she could look at him without going cross-eyed from the new vision, so he supposed it was worth a shot. "Kat," he quietly said, and she pulled away a bit and looked up at him. He looked around quickly before tugging his mask down and capturing her lips with his, pulling her tightly against him. Kat gasped a bit before smiling slightly against his lips, kissing him back. After a moment, he lifted his head, pulling his mask back up and looked at her eyes. Sure enough, they were normal again. "Good, now you can look at me without getting a headache," he happily said, earning a scowl from her and he chuckled. "Next time it happens, close your eyes, and think of pushing that kind of vision to the back of your head. Think of your normal eyes. It should help I believe, but we may need to talk to Sauske about this. Aside from Itachi, he's the only one left that was born with the sharingan."

Kat nodded, smiling softly and returning to her position of relaxing against him. They kept watch together until Kakashi got up and nudged Sai for his turn, before going back to Kat and they quickly fell asleep together. Sai watched with curious eyes, whatever was troubling them seemed to be gone now he figured.

* * *

Kat jerked awake, glancing around the campsite. Sauske was up in the tree keeping watch and she quickly averted her eyes. Within moments her eyes activated into her own sharingan, and she cursed. The sun was just rising, so the glow would still be noticible. She remembered what Kakashi had said and she closed her eyes, breathing deeply and remembering her normal vision, like turning a switch off in her brain. When she opened her eyes she sighed in relief, normal again. She had to concentrate though until they got home. So technically, now she should be wearing gloves and sunglasses all the time when she got home until everything is controlled. What's next, growing pointy ears so she'd have to wear a hat too? She almost groaned at the thought. She didn't understand why these things were unlocking so fast. It wasn't time, unless because of that huge slip the pathway was still open, just less. Perhaps it was leaking information into her brain? That was dangerous in any case. She shook her head and slipped away from Kakashi, yawning and stretching, stiff from laying against the tree like that for so long. Sauske glanced down at her and she smiled, "Morning," she softly said. He nodded and glanced away again, and she made her way into the trees to do some business. Once she was done she washed her face and hands in the stream, staring down at her reflection. Odd, she didn't even really know who she was anymore. Things kept changing so fast it was ridiculous. Thing was, Kakashi should be dealing with different effects as well, yet she hadn't seen anything yet. Unless he wasn't paying attention and not telling her, she didn't know. Or maybe the bracelet meant for him? She thought it couldn't be used until after her gekka genkai unlocked though, so that couldn't be it. She shook her head and made her way back to camp, seeing everyone was still sleeping.

Sauske glanced down at her, "It will be time to leave soon."

"Alright," she said. "Should I wake them up?" At his nod she nudged each person indivudally, though with Naruto she had to yank him out of his bedroll and shake Genma until they awoke.

"Uggghh, sleeep," Genma moaned, sinking back into the grass. He was out like a light all night, and from what Kat could see, he didn't move a single time. Poor guy.

"Uggghhh, home," she mimiced his voice and shook him again.

He growled and sat up, rubbing his eyes before stretching, surprisingly a senbon still in his teeth. "Fine, you owe me dinner and a back rub then Kat. Making me come all this way like that when you apparently didn't need my help."

"I told you to stay home, so you don't get to blame me," she stuck her tongue out at him and turned away, hearing him mutter something that sounded along the lines of, "I didn't know you'd run like a madwoman." She chuckled to herself as everyone got up and got their things packed. Since she didn't have anything it wasn't like she needed to worry. They all pulled some sort of breakfast bars out of their packs to eat on the way, and Kat leapt into the tree, waiting for them. She looked over in surprise seeing Kakashi offering her a bar as well. "I'm alright, Kakashi, I can eat when we get home."

"Don't listen to her," Genma yawned, accepting a bar that Naruto gave him. "She said when we were going to lunch yesterday that she hadn't eaten since the day before during lunch."

Kakashi frowned at her and shoved the bar into her hand before smiling, "Then you will eat and be happy about it." He already had one in his hand half eaten, though she didn't notice when he even took a bite, as always. She scowled at him before opening the package and tearing into it. He widened his eye slightly. When she scowled, her eyes changed to her sharingan. "Kat," he whispered, gesturing to her eyes. She blinked rapidly before closing them for a moment, opening them after a bit and he nodded when her eyes were normal. He glanced around and saw luckily no one noted the exchange.

"Wow, I feel great Sakura. I knew you always had a way with your hands," Genma cooed as he pratically inhaled his food.

Sakura shook her head at him, running her chakra infused hands over him, "Odd, your chakra is almost fully replenished."

"Mmm, Genma probably doesn't want to announce how great my hands are in front of Kakashi," Kat offhandedly said while Kakashi raised his brow at her and Naruto snickered.

"Oh, right, you did one of those chakra boost things huh," Genma chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. "Thank you Kat."

She nodded and Sakura looked up at her in the tree, "What is that anyways?"

"Another thing I developed. Pushing a mass and precise amount of chakra into another's chakra pathways, speeding up their chakra regeneration and giving them a boost. Unfortunately I believe it's impossible for anyone else to use it. Naruto perhaps could," Kat pondered. "He has more chakra than a shinobi should have, but he isn't a medic."

Naruto perked up, "Hey. I'd like to learn!"

Sakura shook her head, "I don't know if you'd be able to Naruto, she said it's very precise, and it takes a lot of concentration I'm sure. You're just not that concentrated."

"No, I can do it," Naruto pouted, "I want to at least try."

Kat shook her head, "We'll try when we get home. You can practice on me, or Sakura I'm sure. As we're both medics, we'd be able to block your chakra if you're pushing too much, and would be able to tell if you're doing something wrong."

Sakura nodded her agreement and Genma stood up, ready to go finally, "Alright, let's get going then," Genma said, and they all nodded that time, leaping up into the trees with Kakashi and Kat before they started running towards home.

* * *

Kakashi glanced towards Kat as they ran. She was focused on running, and he'd seen a few times already when her eyes would activate their sharingan before she had to shake her head and try to get rid of it. She was having a difficult time doing it, he didn't understand. When Sauske first activated his, he didn't have near the trouble Kat was having. She was speeding up front next to him to avoid the rest of the group from seeing her face when her eyes flashed. He didn't know why she was hiding it so much. Unless it was because she was scared she was going to start getting looked at differently, or that to them it meant the war was even closer, and she didn't want to worry them. He figured that could be it. They had stopped that early after noon, and were almost home. Kat was pushing again, though not near the speed he suspected that she did when her and Genma tried to catch up with them. Finally he heard Naruto sigh with relief, "Look guys, we're home!"

They could see the gates in the distance and Naruto rushed ahead, no doubt to see Hinata. They were only gone for two days tops, and Kat wondered how far she got practicing the song. She forgot that they had scheduled a time yesterday to meet up, and felt guilt rush through her. She liked Hinata, and felt bad she was no where to be found, even if it was an emergency. Kakashi noted her suddenly worried expression and leaned closer, "What's wrong?"

Kat smiled sheepishly before leaning close, glancing at Naruto before saying quietly as they ran, "Hinata came over after you guys left and I offered to teach her how to play and sing a song for Naruto. We were supposed to meet last night so she could show me how well she was doing and I completely forgot."

Kakashi raised a brow, "She can sing?"

"Probably better than Naruto," she chuckled in reply. "She seemed eager to learn, and I showed her an easy song on the guitar, the lyrics are probably harder to learn than the guitar itself. She wanted to play it for him when he got back. Unless she played the past two nights and day straight, she may have to keep practicing until she's ready."

Kakashi smiled a bit, it was sweet of her to teach her how to play and to even let her borrow her guitar. They entered the gates and Izumo and Kotetsu waved to them, before looking curiously at Genma and Kat, "Hey, I didn't know you two went with."

Genma shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets and kept walking, and Kat shook her head with a smile as they continued into town. "I'll give Tsunade the mission report, you guys go ahead home," Kakashi said, nodding to the team before they left. Kat glanced at Kakashi and motioned to her eyes and he nodded, "Sauske. Come over tonight, we need to talk."

Sauske rose a brow at them before leaving and Kat softly said to Kakashi as they walked to the kage's office, "Do you think he'll come?"

"He'd better, or we'll just have to go to his place," Kakashi said with a smile as they walked through town. Kat smiled a bit, shoving some hair back from her face and looking around. Kakashi noticed she must have better control over her eyes, there was nothing flashing. He felt bad for her. It seemed it was one thing right after another ever since she came to the Leaf. They were silent until they arrived at Tsunade's office and Kakashi knocked on the door.

"Come in," Tsunade said, and they saw her glance up at them before sighing with relief. "Good, I see they caught up to you. How long did it take?

"Uh, after we left, we got there about early to mid-evening," Kat replied, and Tsunade widened her eyes.

"How, especially with Genma with you?"

Kat shook her head and Kakashi said, "There was an Akatski there, you were correct, however the tip came from none other than Pain himself."

Tsunade stared at him in shock, before shaking her head, "Why?"

"Because he was meeting with Sabuto and Hotaru, Kat's sister, and he knew we were aware of what is going on with the upcoming war," Kakashi replied flatly, and Tsunade growled.

"How the hell did he know about that war? We've been completely secret and..."

"And he said he has very good spies, that no one else probably knows. Plus apparently Akuma isn't being as secretive as we are. Then again, he doesn't have to," Kakashi interrupted. "He rejected them, saying his future world in his eyes was full of peace and love, not what they were planning. Then he came to us, where we were spying. He agreed to ally us in this. He will be sending reports of any information his spies find to us with a special insignia he said only we will know, and that he will put his groups objectives on hold until this is finished. Like he said, hard to rule a world of peace when everyone is destined to go to hell," Kakashi said.

Kat looked over in surprise, they didn't tell her that they had actually met the Akatski, or that Sabuto and Hotaru were there solely to bring them on their side. "Really? He said that?"

Kakashi nodded, "Yes. It probably doesn't help Hotaru was hanging off of him like a "harlot" as he called her." Kat grinned and chuckled at that and Tsunade rolled her eyes.

"Also," Kakashi added, "Sabuto is now dead, however we must prepare for an offensive attack because of this."

"What? You killed him? Hot damn, way to go Kakashi," Tsunade slapped her hands together excitedly.

"Uh, no. Kat did," Kakashi sheepishly replied, rubbing the back of his head. Tsunade shot her gaze to Kat.

"You engaged in battle after that trip, and while you were in pain?"

Kat shrugged, "Yea. It wasn't hard. I had um, picked up a trick from Genma which took Sabuto out while I fought Hotaru. Then again she wasn't putting up much of a fight."

"Why not?" Tsunade asked, confused.

"Probably because Kat randomly appeared all ripped up and was pratically shooting lightning from her eyes she was so furious," Kakashi rubbed the back of his head again. "Scared the hell out of all of us to be honest. I was seeing double vision from the pain in my head and chest, and Hotaru managed to pin my arms and had a kunai to my neck. Before any of the team could make a move Kat arrived."

Tsunade nodded, steepling her fingers on the desk, "Sabuto's body?"

"Disposed of," Kat flatly said, not going into detail over how.

Nodding again, Tsunade said, "So you two can't be seperated from now on, huh? Must be nice," she winked and Kat rolled her eyes, and Kakashi just raised a brow. "Okay, okay, you guys hate each other," Tsunade sighed, shaking her head. "I'll be sure that I'll schedule around that for missions and such. Though since Kat isn't officially on the list I can just really put her anywhere. Dismissed. Go home, get some rest...and take a bath," she wrinkled her nose at the last part and Kat bobbed her head to her before they started to leave. Kakashi looked to Kat and tilted his head back towards Tsunade, and Kat furiously shook her head, shooting him a glare. Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Kat, just catching a glance of her eyes before they closed the door behind them. Odd, they seemed to almost glow, but not the trademark gekka genkai eye flash she had.

"Why didn't you tell her," Kakashi asked as they walked together back to the apartment.

"Are you kidding? I rushed in, pratically having a panic attack, and I come back claiming I have a sharingan, only not exactly normal," Kat growled quietly before sighing and rubbing her eyes. She noticed her eyes started to change when she had shot Kakashi a glance as she shook her head, and she was quick enough to rectify it she thought. She was still having problems with it, it seemed when her moods took off or she lost concentration is when they changed. "Do you by chance own a pair of sunglasses?" He raised a brow at her before tapping on his crooked hiate-ate with one finger. "Ah, right, no need for sunglasses when you only use one eye," Kat sighed looking around. "I'll pick up a pair later."

"Why are you hiding it? It's not like people are shocked by you anymore," Kakashi joked, and Kat shot him another glare. Sure enough, her eyes changed slightly before returning to normal.

"It either means that my abilities are leaking, which is bad, and could mean I could lose later on when we finally enter battle because they're weaker. Or that the battle is approaching us faster than any of us thought, I don't want people to worry," she glanced around the streets and they fell silent until they reached the apartment door. Kakashi opened it, noting it wasn't locked, but figured Kat didn't bother, and Kat squeaked in surprise seeing Sauske on the couch. "Geez Sauske, you scared me," she laughed, putting a hand to her chest.

Kakashi raised a brow, "I said later tonight."

Sauske shrugged, "It's later."

"He's got a point," Kat smirked, "Anything to drink?" Sauske shook his head no in reply, just waiting for them to start explaining why they asked him over. "Well, okay," Kat sighed a bit and sat in front of him on the coffee table, Kakashi sat next to Sauske on the couch. Sauske glanced over at Kakashi, then back to Kat, no readable expression on his face. "How do you activate your sharingan then turn it off again?" Kat finally asked.

He raised a brow, "Why?"

"Please?" Kat pouted her lip slightly and he sighed a bit.

"Push chakra to the eyes, pull chakra back. That's pretty much it."

"...that's it?" Kat growled softly, glaring at Kakashi who shrugged.

He nodded then narrowed his eyes at her, "Why?"

She ignored the question, "How long did it take you to master it, you have the three tomoes, right?" She leaned forward even closer, staring right at his face, and he actually squirmed uncomfortably at the interrigation. He activated his sharingan, showing Kat he did indeed have the full Sharingan, and she studied it intently. "Does your sharingan flip between the tomoes, or no?"

"No. It's set at the three, because it is the full sharingan. The mongekyo is a different kind, unlocked later." Kat nodded, concentrating on his sharingan. As Sauske watched her, he realized his sharingan wasn't working on her, strange. "Did you know the..."

"The sharingan doesn't work on her, yes, we know," Kakashi replied, watching Kat as she thought. "It's part of the reason why the one that needs to help her needs the sharingan. He can't copy her at all until it's time apparently."

"Then why do you need to see mine and ask these questions?" Sauske muttered irritably, until Kat blinked and purposely activated her own sharingan. He jerked his head back and cursed, "What the fuck Kat? What is that?" He growled at her.

"Help me," she pleaded. "You know more about the sharingan better than anyone right? Even Kakashi since it's your birthright. It won't stay off, and keeps changing."

Sauske glanced to Kakashi and Kakashi nodded in reply, "It activated while she was training with Genma. That was how she knew his teqchnique with the senbon. She wasn't going to tell me until we got home but last night when we made camp her eyes were glowing and she admitted it unlocked that morning."

"Impossible," he spat, focusing on her eyes. Sure enough, like she said they were changing. The bright blue color was unusual but it had the unmistakable marks of the tomoes. They were flashing between one and three. "The sharingan can only be activated under severe emotional distress or during an actual battle. Focus Kat. This isn't your birthright, it's something activated, you need to learn to control it."

"I'm trying, and I was under emotional distress. I could barely stand on my own two feet my head hurt so damn bad and I was worried about some other things, I was pushing myself to fight," she snapped back, concentrating hard. Instead of holding a set of tomoes, she instead flashed it to the mongekyo, then to the strange symbol Kakashi had seen, before flashing back three, then two tomoes.

Sauske narrowed his eyes. He'd seen that symbol somewhere, he was sure of it, but put it aside from now. "How is it you're able to have the mongekyo without killing someone close to you."

"Gee, I don't recall killing anyone recently," she wryly replied. "The fact that my skin glows and I can predict peoples futures, yet my eyes activating to that is the weird thing."

Kakashi shook his head, "Relax Kat. Do you know what the vision looks like for the three tomoe?"

She shook her head and Sauske replied, "It's when you can predict your enemy's movement just by a muscle shift, and sense where the chakra is flowing in their body. It's basically the same in the first two stages, yet more precise in the last stage. Concentrate on that." As a test, he flung his fist towards her face. Her eyes flashed to the three tomoe and grabbed his hand inches away from her cheek. "Now hold it, concentrate." She concentrated and shot her gaze to Kakashi as threw what looked like a shurikan at her from the couch, and caught it in mid-air. She could do those things before though and groaned.

"I could do these things before," she muttered and Sauske shook his head. "Now you're quicker, more precise, and you held the three tomoe during it. Yet now that you're unfocused, it once again faded to the one and two tomoe."

"It hurts," Kat complained, dropping the shurikan and Sauske's fist and rubbing her eyes again. "Kakashi can teach me how to use it I believe, but his doesn't turn on and off, and it's not like I can just cover up half my face like him. Both of my eyes have it."

Sauske sat and pondered for a moment, staring at her. "Do you have anything in your books about it?"

"Not that I remember, but we can look again. We could have flipped over it," Kakashi mentioned, glancing to Kat. She was attempting to pull chakra away from her eyes and smiled when she succeeded quicker than she was doing before.

Sauske nodded, "Come to the Uchiha mansion tomorrow morning," he rose up, almost becoming cold just by saying it. "I believe there is something there that may help you."

"Oh, wow, thank you," Kat smiled before hestiatingly saying, "You sure it's alright to head back there? I thought you lived in town." Sauske shrugged, leaving silently without a goodbye. Kat slowly lost her smile and looked to Kakashi, who watched Sauske leave with a sad gaze in his eye as well. He looked back to Kat.

"Though he owns the mansion on the compound, he never stays there, and rarely goes there. It's why he has his place in town. After seeing his own parents murdered there, I don't blame him. I never went back to my family home after my father passed, and ended up just selling everything and all of the possessions in the house."

Kat felt her heart drop in sympathy, "Everything? Not even something left of your mother and father?"

He drew his gaze away from her, shaking his head slightly, "I have the White Fang's dagger, and a photo of them. That is enough. No use to keep useless things to furnish the small apartment I rented then."

"I'm sorry," Kat softly said, leaning forward and putting her hand on his knee. He glanced at her and smiled a bit.

"It's alright, I don't mind. Then again, his situation is a bit different obviously, being he saw his whole clan dead on the street by a relative. Compared to his, my family passing was almost normal."

Kat frowned a bit, "Do you ever visit their graves? Or your friends? Someone once mentioned you were always there, yet ever since I've been here I've never once seen you go there."

"Hn," was all he said, dismissing the subject. "Are you hungry? Otherwise we should get some sleep."

Kat smiled a bit and shook her head no, and stood up, letting him change the subject, "I should shower first. You can join me if you like, or rummage the fridge, or go to the bed. I'll join you then if that's the case."

Kakashi shook his head, "Go ahead." She nodded and made her way into the bathroom, closing the door behind her. He sighed and pulled off his hiate-ate, rubbing his eyes. He didn't know why he revealed that to her. It was in the past, and unimportant now, just another thing that happened. Then when she asked about him visiting, he almost felt guilty. She was right, he hadn't visted since she came to the Leaf, except for that fight they had when she revealed why his life was entangled with hers. She brought life, laughter, and almost purpose to his heart. He didn't feel so distraught waking up every morning like he used to, he looked forward to it actually. He'd get to be closer to her. At times, he felt like cursing destiny or whatever it was that put them together. It was as if these feelings weren't really his, it was just the way it was supposed to be. Then at the same time, he knew the feelings were real, and they would have problems like any other relationship, and he felt guilty for being angry at fate. Fate drops a wonderful woman in his lap and he's angry at it? Most men would be thrilled at the prospect. He listened to the steady thrum of the shower as he thought, leaning back into the couch. He was going to take a shower, but was letting Kat go first. For some reason he was hesitant to just jump in, when before he didn't give it a second thought. They'd been through a lot the past couple weeks. Being at the Sand, then her injured and the traveling, he felt as if perhaps they were getting distant. Worrying always about stress. He frowned, getting up and going to the bathroom. Fate be damned, he wasn't going to let them grow apart just because of stress. After all, it was just like any relationship.

Kat hummed quietly to herself as she showered. She was surprised Kakashi didn't join her, but figured he needed time to think, and she understood. Purposely pushing any thoughts from her mind, she relaxed, letting the rhythm of the water sooth her. Suddenly she felt arms slip around her and she gasped and turned around. Kakashi slanted his mouth against hers, pulling her tightly against him as he thrust his tongue into her mouth. She groaned softly, fisting her hair in her fingers and rubbing slightly against him, feeling his hardness against her leg. He ran his hands over her wet body before sliding down and gripping her ass, grinding against her and she gasped in pleasure. He let go of her lips, running his tongue down to her neck and biting hard, trailing one of his hands up to squeeze and fondle her breast. She moaned his name, tossing her head back in pleasure as she arched her back, gripping his head tightly in one hand while gripping his shoulder with the other. After a moment he slid the hand teasing her breasts down to her wet opening, gently teasing before sliding one long finger deep inside, causing her to gasp and moan loudly again. "Fuck," she breathed, yanking his head up and kissing him hard as he fingered her. She felt him smile slightly against her mouth before he withdrew his finger, pushing her against the wall and lifting her up enough to slide himself into her. Kat noticed his lack of patience but she didn't mind, hell she needed him right now too. She winced slightly as he stretched her, and he thrust a little slower inside of her until he was deep within her and they both moaned in unison. Kat bit his shoulder hard as he began to thrust, wrapping her legs tightly around his waist, and he grunted in pleasure. He gripped her hips harder as he thrust slowly at first, before slowly moving faster. "Mmm, more. Now," Kat ordered, lifting her head from his shoulder before teasing his earlobe and biting his neck, digging her hands into his shoulders. He complied without a word, causing her to gasp and moan even louder. She let go of his neck and tossed her head back against the wall, watching him with hazy, drooped eyes. The hot water was flattening his thick, spiky hair, causing it to fall over one eye. His sharingan eye was open and uncovered, yet his eyelids were drooped as he concentrated on her while he ran his gaze up and down her as thrust into her, lips slightly parted, breathing heavily. Kat bit her lip and smirked at him, letting go of him with one hand and trailing the other down her front before grabbing her breast and squeezing it, moaning his name. She watched his eyes flare as his gaze shot down to her chest, and she squeezed and pinched the nipple, moaning again and finally he growled.

"Don't tease me woman."

"What are you going to do about it?" She teased, sliding her finger into her mouth before slowly pulling it out, creating a popping sound and rubbing her nipple with the wet finger. He narrowed his eyes before pulling back from her, pushing her down onto her knees and thrust his dick into her mouth. She giggled to herself before wrapping her hand firmly around his shaft, moving her head back and forth in time with his thrusts, swirling her tongue around the head. She shot a glance up to him at the same time he closed his eyes and tilted his head back, enjoying her tongue's minstrations on him. She let go and grabbed his hip with one hand and deepthroated him as far as she could. She heard him groan and he grabbed her hair tightly, and she did it again, feeling his shaft jerk and twitch in her mouth. She moved faster, taking in as much as she could over and over while she swirled her tongue before he pulled her away, yanking her up and pushing her face first against the wall. "Kakashi I...oh!" She gasped and cried out in pleasure when he thrust hard into her from behind, pulling her hips back slightly and causing her ass to stick up into the air. He leaned forward and bit her shoulder hard, sliding his hand around and gently teased her clit with a finger tip, before creating a V with his fingers as he thrust hard in and out of her. "God, Kakashi," she cried. She was so close, every muscle was tense with anticipation. Kakashi said nothing but gripped her hips with both hands again before roughly slamming into her faster. She screamed as she came, gripping at the shower wall while her wet opening clenched and unclenched around him. She heard him groan loudly as he slammed into her, prolonging her pleasure before finally he thrust deep, groaning again as he filled her. They stayed like that, breathing hard, Kat resting her cheek against the shower wall as they felt the feeling of pleasure slip away.

Finally Kakashi leaned back slightly, slowly pushing in and out a few times before withdrawing fully. To her surprise he pulled her up and into his arms, holding her tightly to him as he rested his cheek against the top of her head. The water was beginning to cool off slightly. Considering how hot Kat had it before, she was surprised there was still any hot water left. Then again, it's not like they took a long time. She snuggled her cheek against Kakashi's chest, sighing in satisfaction, and he gently rubbed her back. She was surprised he was holding her like this. It seemed so intimate, so close. She wouldn't trade it for anything. They stayed in silence until Kakashi softly said, "Water's getting cold. You should finish up."

She sighed a bit, "I know, I don't want to move." He chuckled lightly and pulled away, grabbing her body wash and handing it to her, before grabbing his shampoo and quickly lathering his hair. She watched him as she washed her own body, admiring every curve, and every scar. Battle wounded for sure, but not one of the scars took away from his beauty. Not even the one stretched across his cheek and the slash across his eye. She shook her head a bit before rinsing off, nudging him out of the way of the water and sticking her tongue out playfully. He shook his head and grabbed his own body wash, quickly lathering himself up before rinsing off as well and turned the water off. Kat got out first and threw him a towel before grabbing one for herself, quickly drying herself and then grabbing one for her hair, twisting it up tightly. Kakashi had already started brushing her teeth and she nudged him over, grabbing her own toothbrush and toothpaste and brushing hers as well. It was quiet, but peaceful. More like a happy, shared moment than uncomfortable silence. After they finished Kat left the towels she had on in the bathroom and went into Kakashi's room, yawning. He hung up his towel as well and followed her in, crawling into bed with her. She smiled at him when he pulled her across his chest, her head resting in the crook of his shoulder. "You know I like that you go to bed without a mask on. Though it must be a pain having to hide your face from unexpected visitors."

He shrugged, "I usually have a few stashed somewhere I can pull on in case of emergency."

She chuckled snuggling against him and he pulled the covers up over her a bit higher before rubbing her back. "Mmm, missed this," she mumbled, feeling sleepy. "Goodnight Kakashi."

"Goodnight," he said softly, feeling that she dozed off quickly. He was close to dozing off as well, but he wanted to savor this moment a bit longer. Seemed like all they needed was a little physical release, who knew. Well, he suspected, but he wasn't sure if that was the case. He didn't know what made him hold her like that afterwards in the shower, that was odd all in itself, but it was worth it when Kat didn't even want to leave his embrace. It was hard to describe a wonderful feeling such as that. He smiled some to himself and kissed the top of her head, before slowly dozing off to sleep.

Kat awoke to a knock at the door and sighed, yawning. It was still dark and she squinted at the clock, seeing it was only four in the morning. Grumbling to herself, she pried Kakashi's arms off of her, since he had a death grip in his sleep. She yanked on one of his shirts and went to the front door, rubbing her eyes and opening it, surpised at seeing Hinata there. "Hinata? Is everything alright?" Hinata was too polite to wake someone up this early in the morning she thought.

Hinata beamed and handed Kat her guitar and gushed, "Naruto just loved it," she whispered, no stuttering at all. "It almost made him cry I think, said it was the best gift anyone had ever given him."

Kat smiled warmly, "I'm glad, you didn't have to come by tonight though to drop this off. Or, this morning."

Hinata shook her head slightly, "I haven't been able to sleep really, and thought I'd run this over."

"Thank you," Kat said quietly, keeping her smile. "Why not go visit Naruto then since you're awake, I'm sure he'd enjoy that," she joked, giving her a wink.

Hinata finally stuttered, "O-oh, well I was going to do that," she blushed and Kat chuckled slightly.

"Alright. Would you like me to order a guitar for you? I believe I can order some sheet music as well."

Hinata nodded, "Yes, Please I would appreciate that. I can pay you back, really."

Kat waved her hand, "I've been living nowhere really for ten years, I have a lot saved up. Think of it as a gift. Now go on."

She smiled and bowed her head before pratically skipping down the stairs, and Kat chuckled to herself again. It's cute how love worked. She wouldn't know, but she hoped when she fell in love she didn't act all gushy skipping everywhere. Her smile died slightly at the thought of love. Her and Kakashi didn't know each other well enough to be making declarations like that. Hell, she didn't even know if she did love him, or if he loved her. His emotions were hard to read anyways, and there always seemed to be something on her mind. She thought back to the way she panicked at the Sand Village, realizing Kakashi was poisoned. The way she worried over him up up until when she was kidnapped. She slowly walked over and sat on the couch, lost in her thoughts. Her mind flashed to when she realized something was wrong, and Kakashi could die if she didn't get to him in time. There was only the passing thoughts in her mind about if her gekka genkai couldn't unlock. The panic was mostly for him, and the fury she felt seeing someone hold a knife to his throat.

"Okay, okay," she admitted to herself, picking up the guitar and quietly strumming it. Perhaps it could be love, but it could be caring deeply for someone also. She'd worry about Kiku like that, and she certainly wasn't in love with her. That would be weird, she smiled and shook her head at the thought. She loved her as a dear, close friend. She sat motionless except for the quiet music, she didn't realize how long until she glanced up towards the bedroom, before silently standing up and exiting the patio door. It was a little chilly, and she sighed a bit, not wanting to grab pants and leapt onto the roof after closing the door. She pulled the sweater bottom down as she sat down, tucking her legs under her to help keep them warm. She began to strum a bit louder, feeling the conflicting thoughts ebb away, slowly she began to sing, almost in a light whisper:

_Under your spell again. I can't say no to you._  
_Crave my heart and it's bleeding in your hand. I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't let you torture me so sweetly._  
_Now I can't let go of this dream. I can't breathe but I feel..._

_Good enough, I feel good enough for you._

_Drink up sweet decadence. I can't say no to you,_  
_And I've completely lost myself, and I don't mind. I can't say no to you._

_Shouldn't let you conquer me completely._  
_Now I can't let go of this dream. Can't believe that I feel..._

_Good enough, I feel good enough._  
_It's been such a long time coming, but I feel good._

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall. Pour real life down on me._  
_'Cause I can't hold on to anything this good enough. Am I good enough for you to love me too?_

_So take care what you ask of me, 'cause I can't say no. _

Almost immediately when she started singing it had begun to drizzle and Kat could have swore. It figured, "Like some bad romance novel or something," she thought to herself as she sang, determined to ignore it. It seemed like it had been so long since she sang for herself, it was a relief for her, comfort. As soon as she finished the song she stiffened, someone was near. "Can I help you?" Kat nonchalontly whispered, struming as she awaited an answer. The dark haired figure said nothing as he approached closer, and she raised a brow, studying him. "You look like hell...Itachi." He moved out of the shadows, revealing his long, lean body. He no longer wore the Akatski cloak, as he was no longer part of the group, and had his hair pulled back from his face more than he used to. He still wore his typical fishnet shirt however with the shinobi styled pants. Yet this time, his skin was pasty white, and he was breathing hard. "So how did you find me here?"

Itachi stared down at her, noting her attire but saying nothing before quietly saying, "I have my ways." A crow cawed nearby, answering Kat's question and she nodded before whispering.

"Why are you here?"

"I need help," he quietly said, kneeling in front of her.

"Don't we all," she muttered to herself, before sighing and putting her guitar aside. She kept her senses aware for Kakashi. Her knowing Itachi was a secret, especially with how well they had ended up getting to know each other years back. It was nothing more than a fun fling that ended almost as abrubtly as it began. She whispered, "You need to be quiet, Kakashi is in the apartment below and there's a guard watching the apartment."

"I genjutsued the roof as soon as I came here, we are safe. Kakashi," Itachi said quietly, though did slightly arch a brow, "Is that who you were waiting for, without even realizing it?" She nodded, saying nothing, and he nodded in understanding before asking, "You did not tell him that we are aquainted?"

"Gee. I met him a little over a month ago, better spill the whole can of worms on the first date, right?" She wryly replied, scooting closer and running her chakra infused hands over his chest. She studied intently, falling silent, as did he. Unfortunately, Itachi was blessed with some rare disease, and she didn't know what to do about it. No matter the medical books she studied, or the medicinal herbs she knew, it seemed Itachi was destined to die young unless he had constant medical help. His internal organs would at random times bleed slightly, other times a bit harder, causing his lungs and other organs at times to fill up with blood and other fluid. It would cause him to cough, causing his lungs to irritate, and began to bleed more. Then he would get pale, out of breath, weak from blood loss, and prone to infection. Over the years since they had split path, Itachi would always find her and plead for her help by kneeling in front of her. It wasn't much of a please, but it being Itachi it was the best he could do, and she knew how prideful he was.

She sighed a bit, feeling her heart hurt for him as she gently used her chakra to remove the built up blood in and around his organs, before once again attempting to correct blood flow to them. It would work for months, no problems, but the issues would slowly come back until he had to come find her again. She was the only one he really trusted, and during their short fling, had admitted what he did to his own clan. Meeting Sauske was a shock for her, the similarities were uncanny, though seeing the last two men from the Uchiha clan broken as they were. It was a sad fate. She kept her senses up for Kakashi and anyone nearby, luckily they were almost in the shadows and Kat was invisible to anyone. Itachi was nearly invisible, especially with his genjutsu in effect. No doubt it was just her strumming the guitar or watching the sky or something as it rained. She narrowed her eyes, studying him, feeling something almost spark against her chakra inside of him. "What is that Itachi...oh my God, are you bugged?" She gasped quietly in outrage, jerking her hands back.

He frowned, "Of course not."

She glared at him, moving her hands quicker over him before finding something right behind his ear. She cursed, holding her fingertips there and burned chakra into the device, effectively disarming it. "Then what the fuck is that Itachi?" She growled.

He shook his head, anger filling in his eyes, "I don't know, why..."

"Because I was kidnapped in the Sand and the men who kidnapped me all had tracking devices on that side of their head under the skin," she whispered harshly, giving him a better once over to be sure it was gone. "They know I'm in the Leaf so it's not like it's a big deal, and they know about Kakashi. Thankfully we didn't say anything of importance. Did you happen to pass out in these recent months with an unsavory group of people?"

Itachi was silent, staring at her, before turning his gaze away, "Yes. Few months ago. I found Sabuto and was going to contact you, yet while eating the food ended up being drugged. I woke up in a weird room and that was it."

"You? Poisoned by food? Impossible," Kat shook her head. "You're so careful. Unless you were drunk."

He raised a brow at her, "I do not get drunk."

"Whatever," she shook her head, still whispering, before putting her hands against his chest again, this time focusing on his heart. She would always adjust his blood flow slightly, a side effect causing him to be cold because his heart pumped slower until it resumed to normal a few months later. Even so it helped prevent his organs from bleeding, or at least slowed the bleeding down. She stared at his chest, concentrating, upset at a friend being tricked and that she didn't know what was wrong with him until he grabbed her face hard, jerking her head up. "What..."

He stared at her face, gently turning her head, "Why is it you have the sharingan, yet none as I've ever seen before?"

"Uh," Kat sighed, shaking her head slightly in his grip. "Apparently part of the gekka genkai being unlocked. Since I met Kakashi and we've gotten closer, things have been happening in rapid succession. It tried unlocking in the Sand when I was captured, and my summon had to put me into a coma to prevent it. However some things still unlocked. This just happened the day before while training. I need to go to the vault to figure out what to do. Sauske said he thinks he has something that can help." She said quietly, noting the way his eyes almost saddened at his little brother's name before he put on his stoic persona.

"He does, does he?" He asked, and Kat nodded.

"I had to ask him for help. Kakashi's sharingan doesn't turn on and off, and I've been having problems with mine. It won't stay off, activates randomly, and apparently changes between tomoes, the mongekyo, and some other symbol. We have to go to the, uh, family mansion tomorrow," Kat said softly, glancing away. Itachi stared down at her, gently brushing her cheek with his finger before sliding his hand away. She resumed back to healing him, hearing him finally take a deep sigh of relief.

"Thank you, Katsumi," he whispered. "I believe I may be able to help as well."

"Really? How?"

"You will see," he stood up silently. "The war is approaching, Katsumi, the one you feared so long ago. Are you ready?" Kat widened her eyes and began to shake her head when he interrupted, "Then it is time to prepare. I will see you sooner than you may think." With that he almost disappeared, he moved so fast. Kat sighed, sitting back, realizing it had rained the entire time they were up here and the sun was almost beginning to rise. She was surprised Kakashi didn't wake up, but she thanked her lucky stars he didn't. What was she supposed to say? "Oh, hi Kakashi. This is Itachi. You know him, an Akatski that probably tried to kill you and visa versa, and one that is considered an enemy to the Leaf. Well guess what? We're friends and I heal him to prevent him from dying, and even better, we used to have sex! Isn't that great?" She sighed and put her head in her hands.

She liked Itachi, she really did, but not like that anymore. He was mysterious, sexy, and she was lonely, not expecting to meet "the one" for years to come. So she figured, why not? It wasn't like anyone would find out. And she was right, no one knew, even years later. It ended quickly though. Not because of her, but surprisingly because of him. He ended it abrubtly, saying he no longer wished to have that sort of relationship, and she understood. She figured he was getting too close to her, the woman healing him, someone he just barely started to open up to, and he shut it down hard to prevent himself from falling for her. He knew he wasn't the one, even before she said anything. Plus it could be because of the fact she was sending information about the Akatski to the Leaf. He knew it, and she didn't deny it. But she never sent information about Itachi. The Akatski was just a group he joined, because he didn't really have any other purpose in life and never killed unless he had to. He didn't even like the end product of what was going to happen from her perspective. He was a kind man stuck in an unkind situation. She pushed her wet hair out of her face, smiling a bit remembering him. She never got to see him, maybe once or twice a year, and only for a few minutes sometimes. If he had time to spare and so did she they would share mutual companionship in silence, something she knew he appreciated long ago, or she would talk while he listened. Yet there were times where it was too dangerous like this morning to be seen. He looked worse than he had before, and she suspected he had pushed off seeing her again. Aside from her summons, she supposed he was her only other friend she had for years, though they never talked. Finally she grabbed her guitar, thankful that it was waterproof and she jumped down to the patio, silently entering the door. She closed it behind her, propped her guitar up against the coffee table and went into Kakashi's room.

She stood in the doorway, smiling softly at him as he slept. She felt guilty about hiding the fact she knew Itachi, especially seeing him this morning. He never asked anything even related to him yet, or her past lovers, and it would be odd to randomly bring it up. She shook her head before going into the bathroom, deciding after getting chilled by the cold ran a hot shower would feel nice, then a hot home made breakfast.

Kakashi woke up to the smell of something cooking and yawned stretching. He smiled a bit, lying in bed. He was surprised Kat was up before him, but she seemed to be a bit of an early riser. He didn't even feel her get out of bed this morning, he must have been tired. He yawned a bit again, scootching out of bed and pulling on boxers and walking into the hallway. He saw Kat standing at the stove, stirring something. As he approached, he realized he didn't hear the typical humming she did while she cooked. He frowned a bit, sliding his arms around her and nuzzling his face into her cheek and neck. Hearing her chuckle and feeling nuzzle her head back against him, he immediately relaxed. "Mmm, smells good," he murmured, biting he neck slightly and causing her to chuckle again.

"It's not much, we need to go shopping again, but I figured it'd be nice to sit at home and eat before we head over to Sasuke's place."

He nodded, "Is it ready?" He leaned over her shoulder, quickly sticking his finger into the breakfast skillet she was making and grabbing a vegetable, popping it in his mouth.

"Hey," she laughed, elbowing him slightly, "Almost. Why don't you go shower quick, and it'll be ready. I already had my shower this morning."

He gave her a full grin, causing her heart to jump as he made his way into the shower. She smiled, shaking her head as she stirred the skillet. He seemed in a much better mood today, more than he had in a few days. Perhaps last night was really what he needed. She felt bad they'd been almost neglecting each other lately, but it wasn't their fault. One or the other was basically out of comission, then things happening, life just got in the way. She resolved to herself not to let that happen again. She was trying to keep her spirits up. Itachi was on her mind all morning, and she was actually deep in thought up until Kakashi hugged her. She probably would have burned their breakfast if he hadn't pulled her out of it. She shook her head, pushing thoughts of Itachi aside and seperated the skillet onto two seperate dishes. Just then Kakashi came out of the bathroom, the strong smell of evergreen wafting into the room and she smiled at him, he returning the smile as he went into the bedroom to get dressed. Speaking of getting dressed, she reminded herself to toss laundry into the washer before they left. It needed to be done, badly. She sat coffee at Kakashi's place and hers, before sitting down. After a moment Kakashi came out of the bedroom, fully dressed and mask and hiate-ate in place, and she shook her head a bit. He always dressed the same. She was in a black tank today and a jean skirt, with her hair up in a pony tail and a dab of make up. Not like she was much better she supposed.

He sat down, pulling his mask down and giving her a smile as he began to eat, and she smiled in response, beginning to eat as well. They ate in compatible silence until he asked, "You must have been up pretty early this morning, huh?"

Kat nodded and swallowed, "Hinata knocked on the door about four this morning to return my guitar, too excited to sleep because I guess Naruto enjoyed it so much and was on her way over to his place. Then I couldn't get back to sleep so I stayed up and played a bit before taking a shower and starting breakfast." She felt bad. It was the truth, but not the whole truth.

"Oh, I didn't get to hear, hm?" He joked, and she smirked and shook her head.

"I'll play you a song later, how's that?"

"It's not the same," he pouted, before chuckling, quickly finishing his breakfast, and Kat did the same with hers. She leaned back, sipping her coffee while he did the same.

"Oh, I forgot, do you know where Sauske's old place even is?"

He nodded, "Yes. I've been there once or twice before."

"Good, just our luck we'd get lost," Kat laughed slightly as she finished her coffee. She stood up and stretched as she headed into the bedroom, returning with the large book she had gotten from the vault. "I'm going to bring this along, we didn't flip through it last night and maybe Sauske can give us some hints on what to look for."

Kakashi nodded in reply, finishing his coffee before replacing his mask and heading to the door to put his shoes on. Kat put her sandals on and Kakashi grabbed her hand without saying a word. She smiled to herself as they made their way down the stairs.

The smile was gone from Kat's face as she stared around the Uchiha compound. It was depressing. Buildings were weathered from neglect, and the grass was long and out of control, the concrete in the streets cracking. It was abandoned, old, though held no signs of violence from what she could see. Kakashi was still holding her hand and he squeezed it slightly in reassurance, and she smiled a bit as they made their way to the mansion near the center of town. As they approached it, Kat looked in surprise to see it was upkept. Kakashi noticed her surprise and said, "Though he doesn't live here, he pays someone once a year to check it over, do small repairs." She nodded before they made their way up the front steps, and Kakashi opened the door. The large wooden door squeaked on it's hinges, and they stepped into a room that was coated with dust. Furniture had covers draped over them, and items were still placed in the same spots they were once put lovingly and with care. Now, they were coated in dirt and neglected.

Sauske came around the corner then, "Follow me," was all he said, turning back. Kakashi let go of Kat's hand, following him, and Kat followed slowly behind. Sauske and Itachi had grown up in a very nice place, it reminded her of her own house growing up actually. It's sad that this is the way things turned out to be. They entered a room off the hallway and Kat gasped in surprise. It was a huge library, with a large sunroof over top, letting the sun in and they could see dust floating in the air. It was beautiful, even while neglected.

"Oh wow Sauske," she breathed, glancing over everything.

He shot her a glance and nodded slightly before placing a few books on a small table in the center, sitting on one of the dusty pillows next to it, Kat and Kakashi followed suit. "Your eyes final form flashes to a symbol I remember seeing once, while I was looking through these books of my heritage long ago before my family passed."

Kat shook her head, "What does it even look like? I can't help look if I don't know what it is."

Kakashi nodded to her book, "You flip through there for any mention of activating a sharingan, while me and Sauske look through these." She nodded and opened her own book, while the men opened seperate books and began scanning the pages in silence.

Kat kept glancing up at Sauske, cursing herself every time she did so. That visit with Itachi that morning really threw her off, especially knowing his little brother. Seeing them both within such a short span of time really made the similarities stand out. She shook her head and stared more intently at her book.

A few hours later, Kat finishing her book and finding nothing, she was flipping through one of the other books curiously when Sauske sighed a bit, "Found it."

Her and Kakashi jerked their gazes up and Sauske turned the books towards them, pointing near the bottom where there was a smaller, faded picture of a red sharingan, with a strange pattern. The pattern was odd, Kat had never seen such a thing before. From a distance it looked like random squiggles, but up close, she saw it had magestic swirls, curving through every inch of the iris. Some lines were thicker than others, it almost looked like jungle vines, or a romantic swirling pattern in a book. "How strange," Kat murmured, looking closer.

"According to this, this is the rarest form of the sharingan. To date, there is only one known ancestor that has ever possesed it," Sauske replied, watching them study the book.

"Does it say who?" Kakashi asked. "Why would Kat have it then?"

"Kiyoshi, one of two of the first men to ever possess the sharingan," Sauske stated. "According to here, they were actually same age cousins, yet a strange curse was put upon them, causing them to develop the sharingan. The other, Takumi, the one that began the Uchiha line did not develop his eyes into this stage. ."

Kat furrowed her brow, "So I'm technically related to the Uchiha's and our family has been participating in incest for generations?"

Kakashi sweat dropped, "This was hundreds of years ago. You're no more related to them than I am at this point."

She chuckled slightly, "Good point. Does it say what it does?" She scanned the page while Sauske shook his head.

"No. Nothing was ever mentioned. Perhaps it was kept secret," Sauske replied, shaking his head. "They didn't even create a name for it. Odd."

Kat sighed, rubbing her forehead, "So at least I know what it looks like, and that it was began in your family line. I didn't find a single thing referencing me gaining the ability to use such a skill, which means I perhaps inherited it from my once however great grandfather hundreds of years later. If that's even possible."

Kakashi shook his head, studying the book, "It is odd Sauske, that this book isn't more detailed about this considering how much the Uchiha's loved keeping information straight."

"In a way, it is not. Takumi is technically my ancestor, the beginning of the Uchiha's. Kiyoshi was really nothing but a cousin, so my family would not have focused on him. I believe the reason it even mentions his eyes strange sharingan was because it was just so odd, and he was the only other person to have a sharingan so far."

Kat agreed, "He's right. It should be in something in the vault then if that's the case. Perhaps we can find something there." Sauske raised a brow and Kat looked back at him, "We need to return, needed to anyways, but here's another reason. More can come along this time at least, though only Kakashi and I should be the ones to go into it." Sauske nodded, before closing the book and placing the books back where they belonged. Kat looked around the room, before quietly saying, "It's beautiful here. I wish my family home was still standing. Just because I didn't have a happy childhood doesn't mean I didn't have those warm feelings of rememberance at times. The way our library looked, the way our items used to hang on the shelf..." she let her sentence die out as she stood up, dusting off the back of her skirt and grabbing her book. Sauske had stopped moving when she spoke, book half placed on the shelf before he slowly slid it into place.

"Yea. Sometimes though, seeing it brings back far more feelings than just warmth," was all he finally replied, heading towards the door. Kat frowned, watching him with sad eyes. She wondered if Itachi ever came back home to look around, though she doubted it, he wasn't very nostalgic. Apparently neither was Sauske. Sauske still had the decency to keep it upkept, not so much dusting it seemed but the whole structure of the house itself. Kakashi gently squeezed Kat's shoulder as they left, Sauske locking the door behind them once they exited the house.

"Thank you for helping Sauske, you've been a dear friend," Kat said, smiling softly at him. His gaze shot towards her, and he almost looked surprised before he nodded. He walked off to the gates of the compound. They were always unlocked, there was really nothing left to raid anymore, and no one liked entering it. It brought back feelings and rememberance of despair, it was no wonder Sauske didn't ever enter there. Kat probably would have if her home had still been standing, too bad hers was burned down to the ground.

"Are you hungry?" Kakashi asked. It was already afternoon, they had been flipping through books for hours.

"Not really, but you're going to make me eat anyways," Kat wryly replied, earning a chuckle out of him.

He gave her an eye creasing smile, "Of course, wouldn't want you to starve right?" She raised a brow before he shrugged. "What? You seem to not eat when I'm not around, now that we're stuck together, you get to eat."

"Fine," she sighed, "Let's just go to the ramen stand Naruto loves so much, Ichiraku Ramen, right?" He nodded before she smiled a bit, "I feel like something simple and cheap."

"Cheap is good," Kakashi replied as they exited the gates as well. Kat shifted the book in her arms, noting she felt like someone was watching her. She would be surprised if the guard was following her during the day, she didn't think she needed to be watched that closely. She shot a gaze up to Kakashi and noted he didn't seem to notice anything, so she shook off the feeling as they walked silently to the ramen stand.

Kat sighed and leaned back, stomach full. Admittedly she was hungrier than she thought. She was surprised since she actually had breakfast that morning but figured it was because her meal times varied badly. Kakashi raised a brow, "All better?"

"Yes," she sheepishly smirked, yawning a bit. She'd been doing better with her eyes today, she didn't think they activated at all. Even if they did, it would have been while they were researching books and those two already knew what was going on. "So are we going to train today for, you know?" She tapped the side of her eye.

He nodded, standing up and offered his hand to her to pull her up as well, "Yes. We had better. We should make plans to return to your vault as well today." He added the last part quietly as they left the stand, heading home so Kat could change first.

"You're right. Kiku said we should bring a bigger group with us. It's not like they don't know where I live anymore anyways. No use in being a small group and trying to distract them." He nodded and fell silent and Kat again felt the sense she was being watched, she shot her gaze around, narrowing her eyes slightly. She wondered if it was Itachi, but didn't think so. She didn't see any of his crows, and he wouldn't just stalk her like that.

Kakashi noted the way she glanced around and he did as well, he didn't notice anything though. "Is everything alright Kat?" He quietly said as they began to enter the apartment building .

She glanced up at him before nodding, and asked, "Are there guards scheduled today?"

"Uh, I don't believe so, only at night. Why?"

"Just felt like I was being watched," Kat shrugged. "Then again, I'm still a freaky stranger that just had a ton of bruises, it's no wonder someone was staring at me."

Kakashi raised a brow, looking down at her but saying nothing. He didn't notice anything but she did have a point, people would be watching her. They entered the apartment and she quickly changed. It had stopped raining that morning while they were having breakfast, and she hoped it didn't rain while they were training. Once she was finished dressing, her and Kakashi left, Kat chatting animatedly about random events or just thoughts that came into her head. Kakashi smiled indulgently, saying nothing as she talked. There wasn't much to say, nor was there much room to interupt. Finally they arrived at the training field, and Kakashi stood in front of her. "Now, it's time for you to learn your own sharingan. Turn it on." Kat nodded and activated hers, and Kakashi lifted his hiate-ate to reveal his as well. He watched her eyes for a moment. Sure enough, they were still flipping between the tomoe. It seemed they only activated into the mongekyo and the other symbol when she concentrated. "Now, we fight," he smirked, and Kat returned it, crouching low.

Kakashi flung shurikan at her before leaping away, and Kat caught them mid-air on her fingers before throwing them back, leaping after him. She narrowed her eyes and concentrated as she watched him. Suddenly she realized she could see him more clearly, like she could see which muscles began to move until his whole body moved, and she smirked. She ran towards him, pulling out at kunai and leapt at him. He attempted to duck but she kicked at him as he did so, causing him to fly back. When she landed she watched as he began to perform a handsign, she narrowed her eyes watching it and heard him say, "Fire style: Fireball jutsu!" He shot a huge fireball at her, and she dodged it. Immediately she knew the jutsu, she could remember the way his hands formed, though they flew in front of her eyes.

"Earth style: Earthquake," she said, performing a quick jutsu to cause the ground to shake below them. She slammed her foot into the ground to break it apart as it shook, and one boulder flew up next to her. She punched it towards him before she leapt over the shaking ground towards him.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he concentrated on her. He recognized hitting the ground was similar to Sakura's technique but it wasn't hard to replicate, especially since she herself had amazing chakra control as well. Suddenly Kat flashed in front of his vision and she swiped a kunai at him, and he dodged backwards, defending. He finally saw her eyes with the full three tomoe, they were clear and very defined. She twirled and swiped her hands crosswise at him, using the air to create sharp blades of wind that flew at him. He jumped into the air and slapped his hands together to began another jutsu and looked back at her. She was gone. He paused and landed, looking around. He pondered where she was, looking around cautiously, before slamming his fist into the ground, seeing if she was hiding underneath. When she wasn't, he decided to retreat for now. He ran towards the trees, and immediately ducked as senbon was tossed at him. "Where did she get senbon?" He thought with a passing thought, when suddenly she dropped in front of him, staring at him. He glanced at her eyes, and was caught. "A genjutsu," he immediately thought, as he was pulled into her sharingan. Immediately he was surrounded in a place full of...rabbits. And flowers. He groaned to himself, looking around. She didn't want to torture him, just test her own ability. He pulled himself out of it, but by the time he did, she had a kunai at his throat and her hand on his chest, able to kill him in an instant. "Well done," he said and she beamed, letting go of him. "I don't think I mentioned the power of the sharingan to pull within a deeper genjutsu like that."

She shook her head, "No, but I knew the sharingan had that ability. I let you pull out of the genjustu, I didn't push it. It was easier than I thought. While I was fighting everything was so clear."

He nodded, rubbing the back of his head before pulling down his hiate-ate, "From what I could see. It was activated in the third tomoe the entire fight. Now that you aren't fighting, it's drifting between one, two and three again. I'm assuming there's nothing wrong with it at all actually, that it's supposed to be that way."

"Why would it?" She frowned a bit in confusion.

"I don't know," he admitted. "Just that less tomoe means less chakra, and while activated in the lower ones while you aren't fighting it will keep you even more aware of your surroundings, safer for you. Then fighting, the full sharingan activates. When you concentrate while fighting even more, you should be able to use the mongekyo and the last symbol."

She pondered what he said. "I believe you're right. I don't want to practice the mongekyo too much though, it could be too dangerous. Perhaps next time I'm in a fight I could try it then, see what happens. I can't even hold the last symbol, so that may be for later on."

He nodded in reply and they heard a shout. They looked up to see Naruto grinning and running towards them, dragging poor Hinata along. Kat smiled indulgently and Kakashi sighed, rolling his eye a bit. He was glad for them, but they seemed a little gushy in love. Naruto slammed into Kat, hugging her tightly and picking her up, "Kat! Hinata told me how you taught her how to play and the song! She is amazing! It was amazing! You're even buying her a guitar! Wow!" He kept estatically going on while Kat gasped for breath, and Kakashi raised a brow. He didn't know she was going to buy her one, but perhaps it was something she said to Hinata this morning.

"Naruto, um, Kat can't breath," Hinata softly said, and Naruto immediately let go of Kat, causing her to drop ungracefully to the ground on her butt.

"Oh, sorry Kat. Just wow I didn't know Hinata had such an amazing voice," he gushed, looking at Hinata, and Kat and Kakashi both rolled their eyes a bit before Kat indulgently smiled again.

"I thought she would. I'm glad you appreciated it. Is that what you came all the way here for?"

"No," he shook his head, before stabbing at his chest with a finger proudly. "Remember, you said you'd teach me that chakra push technique."

"Oh that." Kat sighed before laughing, "Alright, alright. I'm going to do a similar thing to you first, and slowly. I'm not going to push chakra into yours since yours is full, though you'll be able to feel my chakra reaching into it." Naruto nodded and sat down in front of her since she was still on the ground, and she put her hands to his chest. "Now pay attention. Don't get all gushy eyed at Hinata or you could hurt me. Kakashi and I were just training though my chakra is still almost full. If you push some into me it won't cause very much harm at least." She gently pushed chakra into his chest before mumuring, "When you push chakra into another person, finding their own chakra is almost a tingle, a spark against your own. Push too much you could hurt them, not enough and it won't help. Just a concentrated, hard push of a certain amount that only lasts a second is enough." She withdrew her chakra and pushed it forward one more time so he could feel it before withdrawing it again, laying her hands down. "Your turn."

"I don't know Kat," Kakashi started, "Naruto isn't very good with his chakra control still. Won't you get hurt?"

She shook her head, "I can push his chakra back if need be, it'll be alright." She nodded to Naruto, "Go ahead." He put his hands up higher than she did him, closer up to her neck and she nodded her approval, knowing he was being polite. As soon as he began to push chakra to his hands, she corrected, "More concentrated. You have almost as much chakra as me thanks to your nine-tails, it's dangerous if you're not in more control."

"Alright," he replied, fixing it slightly, so it glowed more evenly and uniformly around his hands and she nodded he was doing it correct. Slowly he pushed chakra into her. She stiffened slightly, preparing.

"Now slowly search with your chakra until you feel my chakra spiking against yours," she softly said, not to break his concentration. He closed his eyes and furrowed his brow, concentrating hard, suddenly Kat felt chakra flowing into her and she flatly said, "No. Find, yet hold chakra back until you're ready."

"I'm trying," Naruto growled, concentrating hard, and tried pulling his chakra back. She felt it expand in her through, and she pushed her own chakra gainst it.

"Concentrate Naruto, come on," she snapped, not removing his hands. "If you don't do this right you could kill someone."

His eyes snapped open, "What? You didn't say that."

"I didn't think I had to, since you're going to be the next hokage and all," she dryly replied. Kakashi watched with a concerned gaze, he didn't know it could kill someone if not done right. Hinata had a worried look on her face as well.

"M-maybe you should try again later Naruto, this is a good start to practice."

"He's fine," Kat flatly stated, staring at Naruto. "Now do better, come on."

Naruto growled, closing his eyes to concentrate again. This time his chakra felt more controlled and precise and he found her own chakra again without sending any into her before he sighed and stopped, pulling back. He shook his head, "God, this is hard. I don't know if I can do this. I'm just barely getting there before my head hurts from the strain."

Kat nodded, "It is hard. It is why I've never shown it to anyone. Even so, regular people's chakra would deplete almost completely. I'm sure Sakura could show you some ideas, things to help ease the strain."

"Yea, you're right," Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "Hinata is right too, this is a good start. Would it be safe to practice on her?"

Kat rose a brow, looking at Hinata, "You are skilled enough to push chakra back out of your body correct?" When she nodded Kat nodded as well, "Only if you're extremely careful I believe it should be alright, though practice with Sakura first. Wouldn't want to kill your girlfriend," she smirked and Naruto shook his head, chuckling.

"Nah of course not. I'll talk to you guys later though," he said cheerfully.

"Bye," Hinata said with a smile, and Kat smiled at them and nodded her bye, while Kakashi just raised a hand.

Kakashi said quietly, "I thought you would have taken longer to train him than that."

Kat chuckled, "I probably should have. But he has better control than I thought, and he did it well the second time until his head hurt. With Sakura's help since I'm sure she's a better teacher, I believe he'll be fine until the next step."

Kakashi nodded, looking down at her, "Are you ready to go home?"

"Yea," she sighed, stretching. "I should probably start that journal thing Kiku told me about, and talk to her tonight about the sharingan and us not being able to be separated either." He said nothing in reply before handing his hand down, helping her up and they walked home in compatible silence.

* * *

Kat went to the kitchen first, to prepare a small, light dinner for them, though it was still a little early. She figured she would get too distracted to make dinner later that night, and didn't feel like trying to get take out or go out to eat. Kakashi sat on the couch, pulling out his Icha Icha and read while she quietly cooked, humming at times. She smiled a bit, glancing over at him. He didn't have that book in his hand near as much as he used to, perhaps it was because he didn't have as many things to escape from. Who knew. Once she finished, she set the table and softly said, "Dinner's ready."

He walked over, giving her a smile and sat down, pulling down his mask once more as he ate, attention focused on his book. She smiled to herself again as they ate. It was nice they could be so comfortable, even while silent. They didn't need words as much anymore. It wasn't like they were strangers and needed things to fill the silence to reduce awkwardness. She smirked when she saw Kakashi finished first as always, mask immediately back in place, and shook her head while she gathered up their dishes and put them in the sink for later. She started some coffee for them before searching in the drawers for a notebook and a pen, and sat on the couch next to Kakashi where he moved to after eating. He unconciously wrapped his arm around her, pulling her tight against him and she rested her head in the crook of his shoulder, tucking her legs up under her on the couch. She tapped the pen against the page, staring at the white sheen of the paper as she pondered where to start when Kakashi said softly, "Why not start from the beginning. Create perhaps a journal of your whole life. The hardships while you were young, the issues you had with your family, the fall of the village, everything. Yet this time, include every part of what your mother told you, and what you know of the gekka genkai."

Kat chuckled softly, "That's a great idea, then when I get to the present time it will turn more into of the journal type. Writing as I go, discovering different things." He nodded and squeezed her slightly but said nothing more, letting her concentrate. She stared down at the page, thinking a bit more, before finally letting words fall onto the page, being consumed within her past.

* * *

She didn't know how long she was writing for until she was jerked out of her concentration by a rumbling sound. Jerking her head up, she realized Kakashi had fallen asleep while reading and was slightly snoring. She smiled, yawning and looking down at the notebook. She had filled over half of it already, "Looks like I need to go buy some more," she thought to herself, shaking her head a bit and putting it aside. She gently pulled away from Kakashi and got up, stretching as she walked to the bathroom. After using the facilities, she glanced at Kakashi before going into her room, closing the door silently behind her. She closed her eyes, summoning Kiku and asking, "I'm sorry it's so late, but do you have a minute, my friend?"

After a moment, Kiku appeared, yawning, "Of course mistress, what do you need?"

Kat kneeled in front of her, so she was more even with the large tiger, "I have developed the sharingan Kiku, and killed Sabuto."

Kiku narrowed her eyes slightly, flicking her tail, "When did this happen?"

"Almost three days ago," Kat said quietly, concious of Kakashi sleeping in the other room. "Kakashi had left on a mission, and it seemed the more we were distanced, the more my head would ache. During training the first morning he was gone, I was fighting against Genma. I realized during the fight I could detect his movements much like the sharingan, and could copy his signature move of spitting senbon from his mouth. When we went to lunch, I heard a voice whisper saying that the guard can't be seperated from the angel, and my headache got worse. Genma and I rushed to find Kakashi and his team, and came upon the team in battle with Hotaru and Sabuto. During the battle I was able to kill Sabuto, yet Hotaru escaped." She finished, summing up as quickly as she could.

Kiku sighed, growling a bit to herself, "The sharingan you developed. What does it look like?"

Kat activated her eyes immediately and softly replied, "Kakashi and Sauske have been helping me. According to them, it constantly switches between the one and three tomoe, though Kakashi and I trained today for the sole purpose of training me to use the sharingan. During battle it is apparent it stays at the three tomoe. Kakashi and Sauske both claim it develops farther."

"Farther how?"

Kat concentrated, pushing more chakra into her eyes, flashing it to the mongekyo and the strange symbol before turning it off. "In Sauske's ancient tomes of the history of the Uchiha, there was a picture of this final form. According to the book, there were two men that were cousins. The one, Kiyoshi, had developed his sharingan to this stage but he almost seemed to disappear from the family line after marrying an unknown woman. We believe that is the man that assited the first angel long ago."

Kiku pondered before nodding, "That very may well be the case. Was there a name for that stage?"

Kat shook her head, "No. It didn't go much into detail, it followed closer to the man who eventually developed the Uchiha line and the sharingan itself. Kakashi and I need to go back to the vault to see if we can find anything else."

"I agree. I suggest you leave within the next day or two," Kiky replied softly. "I do not know what killing Sabuto will do. I am hoping it will slow events down, but that may not be the case."

"I understand, I did start the journal like you suggested as well."

"Good, it will help not only you, but perhaps future generations to come. Was that all mistress?" Kat nodded and Kiku bowed her head before saying, "Then be safe, contact me again if you need to," and disappeared. Kat sighed and rubbed her eyes. Her eyes felt strained, and wondered if it was from actually using the sharingan today, or because her eyes were strained from writing for so long. She stood up and walked back into the living room, smiling gently seeing Kakashi was still asleep on the couch. She shook his shoulder softly and he jerked awake.

"Time to go to bed," she softly said and he yawned, nodding. He stood up and followed her into the bedroom, where they undressed and crawled into bed together, and almost immediately he was asleep again. Kat laid awake for awhile with her eyes closed. She was able to sense a guard nearby and from what she could tell it was Guy. His team must have returned from whatever mission they were on for him to be on guard. She couldn't sense anyone else, so she assumed that odd feeling of being watched was just a random passerby. They were safe tonight. She sighed softly before cuddling closer and finally drifting to sleep.

* * *

Kakashi woke up to the sun glinting into his eyes, and he grunted and rolled over, nudging against the still sleeping Kat. He lazily opened his non-sharingan eye and studied her. She had her face shoved into the pillow and her long hair was down, spilling every which way. He smiled a bit, thinking of how in movies the glance over to the one in bed next to them was romantic and beautiful, while this was reality. An ungraceful, and undelicate way of sleeping so that nothing was seen and it looked like they couldn't breathe. Just some snoring and drooling would complete the effect of normalcy. At that moment she snored a bit in her sleep, and he softly chuckled. There it was. He stretched and slowly sat up before crawling out of bed and heading to the bathroom. After using the facilities he thought for a moment before starting the shower. He had dozed off while Kat was still writing, and had no idea what time that even was. It was no wonder he was awake before her.

He quickly washed before he came out and got dressed quietly in the bedroom and went into the kitchen. He scrounged around a bit before finally just making coffee, ignoring that he was hungry. He was used to Kat waking up with him, or before him, so there was food. Odd how he slowly became dependent on her he thought as he sat on the couch with his Icha Icha book. Before he even got started he glanced up when he heard a small poof, surprised to see Kiku. "Kiku? Is everything alright?"

The large tiger nodded, setting down what looked like a strange looking collar on the floor so that she could speak, "You should leave for the vault soon, today if you can. I have an uncomfortable feeling something could happen, and I do not want you two to be unprepared."

He nodded in reply, "I'll get Kat up and we'll make plans then. What is that?"

"Is Pakkun available? I must speak with him," was all she said, ignoring his question.

"Oh, yea, Pakkun?" He called, mentally summoning him as well. The small dog appeared before him, yawning.

"Yo boss, what's up? Pretty early in the morning, isn't it?"

"Kiku needs to speak with you."

Pakkun turned his head to Kiku and bowed his head slightly, "Sorry, I didn't know you were here too. Everything okay?"

"Yes. Follow me," was all she said, picking up the object before loping out onto the patio and jumping onto the roof.

"Why the roof?" Pakkun muttered as he followed her, jumping onto the balcony edge to jump onto the roof, not near as graceful as the large Kat did. Kakashi shook his head, wondering what that was all about. He went to wake Kat up, figuring Kiku was right. Anything could happen.

* * *

"Is everything alright Kiku?" Pakkun asked as they sat on the roof.

She nodded and dropped the collar she was carrying in front of him, "This is for you. You were concerned you would not have the power to help your master in times of need when it comes to this threat."

Pakkun sniffed it curiously. It smelled of old, ancient leather. The buckle on it was brass it looked like, and it had faded designs on it, some of which he couldn't decipher, "This is extremely old, are you sure it's not too fragile? What does it do?"

"If the collar breaks after the war, then it was put to good use and will not be a loss. It helps boost your chakra, along with heightening your natural abilities. It is not much, but it is the best I could find for you as us summon animals usually don't need a reason to heighten ourselves."

"Thank you," the small dog replied, "Should I wait until the war happens or the battle that's coming to wear it?"

"I believe that would be best, but it is entirely up to you," Kiku replied, watching him as he studied it. He nodded after a moment.

"I may not have much power, but if I don't need to advance it at this moment then I won't. There is no need," he finally answered, and she nodded her approval.

"I agree as well. I must take my leave. Be well and I shall see you again," she bowed her head and disappeared.

Pakkun nudged the collar with his foot before gently taking it in his mouth and he too disappeared.

* * *

"Uggh, shoo," Kat groaned, shoving her head under the blankets and ignoring the person who was shaking her.

Kakashi chuckled, "Come on. Kiku stopped by and said she didn't want us to be unprepared and wanted us to leave today."

Kat sighed and shoved the covers back, yawning, "Fine, fine. I'll go shower. Why don't you go run and talk to Tsunade about it and I'll meet you at the ramen stand so we can eat before we go, I'll pack our things."

"Or we can wait and go together," Kakashi said and she shook her head.

"Yea that too. Sorry I'm tired," she chuckled a bit, rubbing her eyes. She hurridly grabbed all the clothes she saw on the floor to bring to the washer, she of course forgot to do laundry and shoved them into the washer. She pondered for a moment before turning on the washer. She didn't want to leave wet clothes in the washer, they'd get musty, but figured with her showering then them packing they'd be at home long enough for her to toss them into the dryer. Turning on the shower to heat up first, she quickly brushed her teeth while she waited until steam came from the water. She stretched after she got under the water, sighing in pleasure at the heat as she wet her hair and began to lather it. It was still pretty early she suspected considering how tired she was. Then again, she went to bed late. After she conditioned her hair and scrubbed her face, she pondered a moment before grabbing a razor with her body soap. Probably would be best to shave before they left. She'd be gross and hairy by the time she'd have time to shave again she was sure. Finally she finished and turned off the shower and got out, drying off quickly as she heard Kakashi walking around. She wondered if he had packed already, it's not like he didn't know how. After all, he'd been doing this for years.

When she stepped out of the bathroom in a towel, Kakashi looked up from the kitchen where he was putting food into his pack. She smiled at him and went into her bedroom, quickly dressing into her shinobi attire and wrapping her joints. Grabbing her pack, she packed her own clothes as well and heard him ask from the kitchen, "Why did you start the washer? We're leaving."

She finished shoving clothes and necessities into her pack before exiting the bedroom, "I put it on the short wash, so it should be done any minute and..." They heard a beep from the washer, signaling it was done, and she smirked and went into the bathroom to put the clothes in the dryer. She came back out and brought her back into the kitchen to fill it with some food but realized there was nothing left portable to pack. "You took it all?"

"We didn't have much, gunna have to stop by the store it looks like," Kakashi shook his head, and Kat nodded and put her shoes on. Finally they left, closing the door firmly behind them. She didn't like leaving clothes just sit in the dryer, but they'd be clean so it wasn't that big of deal. It had gotten to the point she knew word spread around town she wasn't an ordinary civilian, so she didn't bother covering up her shinobi clothing anymore. No one else said anything about it either. They walked in silence to the hokage's office to speak to Tsunade, and knocked on her door.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" Tsunade yelled, and they opened the door to see her desk completely stacked with paperwork, enough it was piled down onto the floor. They saw her shuffling through some, trying not to knock over stacks and grumbling the whole time. "What?" She growled, grabbing a pen and scribbling something on each paper.

"We're going to the vault again," Kat said. "There's some papers I need to get, Kiku's orders."

Tsunade glanced up, "Just you two?"

"Well, she said more can come with. It's not like it's a stealth mission. They already know where I am unfortunately," Kat started.

"Take Sauske and Naruto. Sakura is needed at the hospital and Sai is off doing something, I believe training some of the new genin on his art technique. Be careful, and I expect a report when you return, dismiss," she absently said, grabbing a stamp to start stamping papers.

"Um, okay. Thanks. We'll be back soon," Kat stuttered a bit, and Kakashi nodded to Tsunade before they left, closing the door. "Wow I've never seen her that...detached."

Kakashi raised a brow at her as they descended the stairs, "You saw the work load she's going through. Shizune probably piled it on her desk and ordered it done today. She didn't have time to concern herself with our own petty matters."

She chuckled, "That's true, but that means we have to go find Naruto and Sauske so they can prepare and see if they want to go. I'm guessing we should find them first then eat, so they have time to pack as well."

Kakashi nodded, "We could split up to find them, it would save time."

"Alright, meet you at Ichiraku? I can go find Sauske."

He nodded his reply before they split up, running in opposite directions to find their teammates.

* * *

Kakashi knocked on Naruto's door. He waited, hearning nothing, before he pounded on it again. Finally Naruto opened the door just in his boxers, yawning. His hair was spiked up every which way and he was rubbing his eyes. "What is it, Kakashi-Sensei? It's a little early for me."

Kakashi sighed, "Funny, you're the one usually waking us up. Kat and I are returning to the vault. Since we don't have to be secretive or create trails, we decided on having two more people to make a four man squad."

He woke up a bit, "Who else is going?"

"Sauske. Sakura is needed at the hospital according to Tsunade and Sai is unavailable. She's getting him right now. We still haven't ate so we figured we'd all meet at Ichiraku before leaving."

Naruto nodded, shooting a glance back into his apartment, and Kakashi raised a brow slightly until he said, "Yea, alright. I'll meet you guys there then," before closing the door. Kakashi shook his head, walking back down the steps. He had sensed Hinata in the apartment and assumed that was why he was either still asleep, or that he wasn't rushing off to the ramen stand or wanting to walk there together. Seemed like perhaps he finally got his priorities straight, he thought to himself as he shoved his hands in his pocket. He remembered Kat needed food supplies, and since he didn't have to wait for Naruto figured he'd run by the store quick to grab some for her.

* * *

Kat knocked on Sasuke's door and crossed her arms, looking out over the area. He did live in a nice part of town, perhaps being the last Uchiha alive that wasn't a traitor entitled him to all of the Uchiha fortune. Something like that she supposed, her mind wandering until the door opened. She brought her gaze back to the doorway, seeing Sauske standing there shirtless though he had pants on. He raised a questioning brow, but said nothing. "Kakashi and I are leaving for the vault, and Tsunade said to take you and Naruto. We're leaving after we eat if that's alright."

Sasuke nodded, opening the door wider to allow her to enter as he made his way down a hall into what apparently was his bedroom. She rubbed her arms slightly and leaned against one of his couches. It was cold in here, perhaps he had his air conditioner on too high. She heard rustling in his room and assumed he was packing, and wandered her way around a bit until she found the kitchen. Once there, she searched his cupboards until she found his travel food for missions and pulled a few down for him. "What are you doing?"

She gasped slightly and laughed, "Oh geez I knew you were coming in here but I didn't think you'd talk. I thought I'd help and grab some food for you, if that's alright." He said nothing and walked to where she set out the food he had boughten for travel. Nothing sweet, more of the bland tomato flavored kinds. He put them into the pack he had carried into the kitchen before zipping it closed and putting it on his back. Kat looked around his kitchen and smiled a bit, "You have such a beautiful place here."

He shrugged and they made their way to the door together, he opened it for her and motioned her through it, and she smiled at him and walked out first. He shut it and locked it before they made their way to the ramen stand.

* * *

Kat and Sasuke arrived and she pouted a bit, looking around, "Geez, where are they? They should have been here by now."

Sasuke said nothing to her, but placed his order and she placed hers as well before they sat down together. She sat silently, though fidgeted with the sauces on the table until Sasuke asked quietly, "Have you learned anything else about your sharingan?"

Her gaze shot to him, surprised that he asked, "Yes and no," she replied quietly. "Kakashi and I trained yesterday for awhile. According to him it stays constant in the complete sharingan while in battle, but it seems I would have to concentrate to get farther past it. He believes the shifting tomoe is just something that happens."

Sauske nodded, "Isn't that why we are going to your vault then?"

She nodded as well, smiling at the waiter that brought them their food, "Yes," she continued, "Unfortunately you and Naruto can't come in, Kakashi can this time."

He nodded again, saying nothing as he began to eat, and Kat began to eat as well. Before they even got a couple bites in Kakashi walked up, "Yo," he said smiling, holding a grocery bag.

Kat raised a brow and swallowed her food, "You're late because you went shopping?"

"Well seeing as you have no food packed...yes."

"Oh, that," she chuckled, "I forgot. But where's Naruto?"

"Here," Naruto said, walking up to them with his hands behind his head, smiling. "So we get to see where you grew up Kat, huh? Wow."

She smiled a bit, "Considering there isn't much left, there isn't much to see."

"Oh, right, because it was...oh hey I'll have the pork miso ramen!" He immediately changed the topic and ordered food, and Kakashi rolled his eye before ordering as well.

Kat smirked a bit at Naruto being his typical self before she continued to eat, Naruto talking animatedly about random events and people which broke the silence. Once she finished, she gave Kakashi a smile before putting the food packs he bought into her pack while waiting for the rest to finish eating. Sauske finished soon after and sat and said nothing as usual, while Kakashi pratically inhaled his own food because of his mask. Naruto was the last one done and finally he sighed, "Great! Now let's go!" He stood up, excited. "Which way?"

"North-west from here," Kat said, standing up and putting her pack on, the rest following suit. They made their way to the gate and waved good-bye to the men standing at the gate before they began to run.

"How long is it?" Sasuke asked.

"Maybe a week on average, depends on how fast we go and how many breaks we take. Kakashi and I barely stopped and got home within about four days," Kat replied, taking the lead with Kakashi right behind her, and Naruto and Sauske running near each other.

Kakashi replied, "We could have gone alone, but it's safer going in a group now that they know Kat is staying at the Leaf." They all nodded in reply as they ran.

* * *

"Alright, let's make camp here," Kakashi said as they landed to the ground. They had been running all day, and it was close to sunset.

"I'll get the wood," Naruto said, putting his back down and walking into the trees to get some wood for a small fire. Kakashi and Sasuke unrolled their bedrolls, while Kat rummaged through their packs for food for them all. Naruto returned and Sasuke started the fire, and Kat prepared their small meals.

While they waited, Kakashi pulled out his small orange book and read, and Naruto asked, "So, Kat, how come your vault wasn't destroyed when the town was. Wasn't it in your home?" Kakashi raised a brow, pausing and looking up at Kat.

She shook her head, "No, it's outside of town, and my father never knew the location. My mother showed me before she passed away. However, I only know how to get there through town so we're going to have to walk through it. You'll get your sight seeing there," she offhandedly mentioned, stirring each of their food seperately before deeming it done. "Here you go Naruto."

"Oh, wow, thanks," Naruto beamed before stuffing his face, and Sasuke nodded to her when she handed him his meal. Kakashi accepted his and she sat near the fire to eat hers, silence in the campsite for a short while. As soon as Naruto finished he put the dish aside, "Thanks Kat. Oh I forgot to mention, I did practice with Sakura like you suggested."

"And?" Kat was almost done eating, and took another bite.

"And, she hit me," Naruto muttered, rubbing the back of his head. "Pushed too much chakra all at once."

"And then?" Kat asked, putting down her dish, Sasuke and Kakashi had just finished as well.

"Well, then I did get a little better," Naruto chuckled a bit. "I was able to hit her chakra pathways multiple times in a row without too much pushing and trouble like I had before. Hinata even let me practice on her. I think I'm ready for the next step."

Kat smiled a bit, "When we get back, how's that?"

"What? We could do it now," he whined, and Sasuke shook his head.

"Dobe, not now. Just because you have a lot of chakra doesn't mean doing it won't deplenish you. Your luck you'll drain Kat's."

"Teme, shut up. I'm not that bad."

"Sasuke is right," Kakashi sighed. "Just waituntil we're home Naruto. You can be patient for that long. I hope.

"But Kakashi-Sensei," Naruto whined, and Kat shook her head, giving him an indulgent smile.

"They're right. Let's wait, alright?"

Naruto pouted, "Fine," he grumbled crawling into his bedroll and mumbling to himself as he slowly fell asleep.

Sasuke glanced to Kakashi, "I will keep first watch."

Kakashi nodded, turning his head to see Kat already climbing into his bedroll, yawning. He shot a glance to Sasuke, seeing he seemed indifferent to them sharing a bedroll before he crawled in next to Kat. "Night," Kat softly mumbled as she laid her head in his shoulder, quickly falling asleep. He softly replied goodnight to her before she fell asleep, wondering if she was more tired than he originally thought. He laid awake, silently being aware of their surroundings before he too fell asleep.

* * *

Kat awoke to a nudge and yawned, seeing it was Naruto, "Hey, it's time for your shift," he whispered, and she nodded, sitting up and stretching.

"Thank you," she whispered back, and slipped out of the bedroll. Naruto nodded and returned to his own bedroll, quickly bundling up before he fell asleep. She glanced at Kakashi before figuring to let him sleep and jumped up into a nearby tree. Relaxing on a branch, back against the tree trunk, she let her mind wander although she kept her eyes alert. She wished they could just get up and leave, she didn't like making camp for long when she traveled. Though they weren't really in a rush, so there was no reason to push themselves. She supposed she was just impatient, it was dangerous outside of the village. It was dangerous for anyone sure, but there was a demon and her crazy sister out to get her. Not exactly the epitome of safe. She sighed, staring up at the sky through the leaves of the tree. It was chilly tonight. Next time she'd remember to grab a sweater and some pants to shove in her pack. She sat idly for awhile until she started switching her sharingan on and off, seeing the difference in the night. Definitely had better night vision at least, she mused. After a moment she pulled out her kunai, using it to help break off a large chunk of branch near her. Once she succeeded she sat, mindlessly shaving the wood as her eyes gazed the area.

* * *

Kakashi woke up to a nudge and blinked, seeing it was daylight. He looked up to see it was Kat nudging him with her foot and she gave him a small smile, "Time to get up and get going."

He nodded and sat up, seeing her do the same to Sasuke and Naruto before he asked, "Why did no one wake me up for watch?"

"I woke Kat," Naruto yawned. "I figured she'd wake you too but I guess not."

She shook her head, "You needed your sleep, I didn't mind being on watch."

"Well, I suppose it was nice to get a full nights sleep while being out," he smiled, rubbing the back of his head. Kat rummaged through her pack, grabbing a granola bar for breakfast, and the others did the same after they had their bedrolls tied up onto their packs. Once they finished they nodded to each other before leaping to the trees and continuing on their journey.

* * *

Kat sighed in relief. They were less than a day away from the small village. They could probably make it tonight if they hurried. The past two days had been uneventful, just a lot of running, then sleeping, then running some more. She hadn't sensed anyone nearby or the like, so perhaps they assumed she was still near the Leaf, she didn't know. She was grateful though, it would mean that they wouldn't have to engage anyone, just get some papers and go home. She heard a cawing of a bird but ignored it, believing it was just a random bird flying in the trees. The bird cawed again loudly, and closer, but still she didn't think anything of it. Suddenly a black crow flew in front of her face and screamed its caw loudly, causing her to gasp and fall backwards out of the tree.

"Kat, are you alright?" Naruto asked, seeing her land on her feet, staring at the crow. Kakashi narrowed his eyes, studying the crow. The bird swooped down in front of her face, before flying in a direction and coming back.

Kat narrowed her eyes too before cursing, Itachi was in trouble. He sent his crow for help. She burst off in the direction the crow was directing her.

"Kat, what the hell!?" Naruto yelled, running after her, "Where are you going?" Sasuke and Kakashi cursed as well before running after her, there was only one person they knew with crow summons.

Kat flew through the trees, following the bird as close as she could, yet trying not to leave the group behind. She didn't expect to see him this soon, and she wasn't sure how she was supposed to explain to Kakashi and Sasuke that they knew each other long ago and were still friends. She definitely wasn't looking forward to that conversation. Spreading out her senses, she tried sensing his chakra. She could just barely sense him, and she wasn't sure if that was because he was hiding himself or if he was that far away. Probably the first one she assumed, as he always hid his chakra no matter what. She wasn't paying attention to her feet when she gasped and slid to a stop, almost falling down a deep ravine. The crow dived down into the ravine then back up. "Oh you got to be kidding me, how'd he manage to get down there?" She muttered, staring down, debating the best way down.

"What the hell Kat," Naruto breathed heavily, approaching her. "Why are..."

"The ravine," she softly said, before slowly making her way down.

"Kat it's too dangerous," Kakashi started, and Kat glanced up at him and smirked.

"Considering the things us shinobi go through, some rock climbing is cake."

Sasuke said nothing but climbed down after her, he needed to know. Kakashi followed, with Naruto being last, grumbling about climbing rocks.

The crow swirled around Kat as she descended deeper into the ravine. He must be alive, though if he fell down here him surviving the fall was a miracle she thought to herself, grimicing when a rock from above hit her shoulder. After what seemed like forever, yet only a few minutes, Kat finally stepped down to the bottom of the ravine and sighed in relief. The crow started motioning that she needed to go right, but she waited until they were all down before she ran after the crow. Turning a small corner, she gasped. Itachi was indeed there. His clothing was ripped to shreds, and there was blood pooling under his head. He was lying face down. "Oh, no, Itachi!" She cried, running towards him.

The three men stared at her in shock before Naruto stuttered, "You...you know him?"

She softly said, "He's my friend," not going into detail as she gently turned him onto his back. She ran her hands over him, the crow perching on a nearby rock and nervously shuffling it's feet. If he was awake when he sent his crow out, he wasn't now. He was near death, it was no wonder she didn't feel almost any chakra signature.

Kakashi frowned a bit, he and Itachi had fought over the years. Itachi had tried to capture Naruto more than once, and had fought Sasuke as well. In the end, Sasuke revealed the true Itachi to them all, so they knew he wasn't technically the enemy anymore. Yet seeing Kat so distressed over such a person was unsettling to say the least, especially to him. He would never suggest not healing him though, that would be low for anyone. He got closer, ignoring the crow's warning caws and kneeled next to Kat, "Is he alright?"

Kat sighed, gently healing the large gash along his forehead and the side of his head, which was causing the pool of blood. There were open gashes all over his body that looked to be from some sort of claws, but those had stopped bleeding elsewhere. "He will be. Many of the open wounds aren't bleeding anymore, and there's no blood down here from those areas so it looks like he was tossed down here to be disposed of. He has some broken bones as well, but he's close to death. Too much blood loss."

Sasuke kneeled next to Kat on her other side, Naruto sitting across from them and they watched as she healed the man they once considered their enemy. "My brother...I thought he had died long ago. No one has seen him in five years," Sasuke said, and Kat finally heard emotion leaking through, an emotion more than just anger.

"I have," she whispered, healing his broken shoulder next, causing heads to jerk up and stare at her in surprise. "We were friends while he was still with the Akatsuki before he left, and before even you knew what had happened and who he truly was. I was the one that suggested he let you know the truth before it was too late. He has a strange medical condition he seeks me out for every few months, perhaps once to three times a year. Otherwise he'd be dead long before now," she finished quietly, running her hands to the next gash she saw.

"Why didn't you tell me," Sasuke growled, and Kat raised a brow at him.

"You never asked. I knew his true purpose in the Akatsuki, so I never gave tips to the Leaf. If that brands me a traitor, so be it."

Naruto shook his head, rubbing the back of his head as well, "Nah, that just makes you a good person Kat. Just because someone does some bad things doesn't mean they're all bad, right?"

Kat smiled at him, "Exactly."

Kakashi frowned slightly seeing the way Kat looked tenderly down at Itachi. That look made him think that at one time that perhaps they were more than friends. It was none of his business, it really wasn't. He was pretty sure after their first time that she wasn't a virgin and he wasn't telling her about his ex lovers, but that didn't mean it didn't sting a bit. They sat in silence until Kat finished healing him, sitting back and sighing, "He's unconcious from the blood loss and the trauma to his head he received being tossed down here. I boosted his blood regeneration and chakra levels, so hopefully he will wake up soon. We can't just leave him here though."

"We still need to go to the vault," Kakashi replied, shaking his head. They would have to carry him. She was right that they couldn't leave him there.

Sasuke took off his pack and handed it to Naruto, before gently picking up Itachi to carry him, pulling him onto his back. Kat smiled tenderly at the scene and grabbed Kakashi's arm and squeezed it slightly. The crow hopped up and down, seeming worried. "Do you know the way out? We will take Itachi with us until he is awake and healed," Kat addressed the crow, calming him down. The crow cocked his head towards her before taking to the air, heading back the way they came. They jogged after the crow, passing the area where they climbed down at.

"This ravine must end farther ahead," Naruto stated and they nodded their agreement.

"Should we keep traveling and take a bit longer break this afternoon? Before we came across Itachi we would have reached the village close to nightfall anyways, perhaps just get as close as we can today and reach there tomorrow," she asked Kakashi, and he nodded.

"That sounds best," he replied. After a few minutes they finally reached the end of the ravine, the crow circling them until Kat gathered her directions and headed off again in the direction of the destroyed Sky Village.

Naruto finally asked, "Hey, Kat, how did his crow find you when the rest of us can't even sense you?"

Kat chuckled a bit, "Actually, it was pure luck. Itachi knew I was in the Leaf," she left out the part Itachi just visited a few nights ago, "And his crow was heading in the direction of the Leaf to try to find me. It was always how he'd find me when he'd need medical help. Since he can see with his crow, he just sends him out. It was pure luck we crossed paths. I'm sure Itachi would have died had the crow had to fly all the way to the Leaf."

Sasuke said nothing as they traveled, especially after hearing his brother almost died. He would have never known what had happened to him then. They all fell in silence then as they ran, the crow now flying next to them, instead of in front of them to lead the way.

* * *

"Let's stop, I want to check on Itachi anyways," Kat said that late afternoon, and they nodded in agreement. Naruto had taken Itachi from Sasuke when he began lagging behind, and he rolled out his bedroll before Naruto layed the dark haired man on it. They pulled out some water and some small energy bar snacks and leaned against the trees in the shade. Kakashi handed Kat a bar as well and she smiled in gratitude. "Thank you Kakashi," she said, and he nodded, handing her some water too. She drank and ate quickly, before kneeling next to Itachi and running her hands over him. His chakra was still pretty low, as was his blood count level. She was surprised, but perhaps it was because of his condition. She would try to wake him up next time they stopped though since it had only been a few hours since she healed him. Kakashi watched her for awhile before he finally asked.

"How did you two meet?"

Naruto and Sasuke perked up at the question and looked to her for the answer as well. Kat smiled a bit, "I was scouting the Akatski, and Itachi and Kisame were together. I noted Itachi kept repeatedly coughing, or holding down coughs, and his skin was exetremely pale. And he was weak. Kisame seemed to not notice or not care, but being a medic I noted something was wrong. Especially when as I followed him, he began to cough up blood. Kisame was off doing something when Itachi began to have a coughing fit that wouldn't stop. He was gasping for breath. I couldn't just let the man die like that, you know?" she asked, seeing if they understood, and they nodded for her to continue.

"I jumped down and told him I was a medic, that he needed help. At first he tried to tell me to, well, fuck off," she chuckled at the memory. "Hard to sound intimidating while you're coughing up a lung. He started gasping for breath worse when I finally took things into my own hands, keeping my eyes averted in case he tried to use his sharingan on me while I was just trying to help. I was able to heal him what I could, and when he could finally speak he only had one word for me. Why."

"Yea, that's what I was wondering," Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

Kat shrugged, "A shinobi as powerful as him dying from an illness he's too proud to get treatment for instead of battle, it's a sad ending, and it was obvious his partner didn't care. I could sense Kisame was coming back so I went to leave but he asked me my name first and if I'd meet him at a village nearby in a few days from then and I agreed. We've been friends since."

"How can you be friends with him, he's always seemed so...cold," Naruto finally stated, and Kat shook her head a bit, looking back at the unconcious Itachi.

"Sometimes the coldest ones are the ones that need friends the most," she softly said. "Isn't that right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke widened his eyes slightly at her, before glancing to his brother. Kakashi felt his heart sadden, she was right. He saw the way Sasuke pushed everyone away, yet those he considered friends he protected with his life. His coldness was more of an act. Itachi has his attitude from the start because of his family.

"What disease does he have?" Sasuke softly asked, "You said you see him often because of it."

Kat nodded, sighing and rubbing her forehead, "I honestly don't know. He was in the final stage of the disease when we met, and I was able to push it back, but his organs bleed. They fill up with blood, especially his lungs and it compresses his heart. Then he's coughing it causes the bleeding to get worse until he pratically drowns in his own blood. When I see him I remove the blood from the organs, slow down his heart rate to slow down his blood flow, and try to reinforce the organs themselves to prevent them from bleeding but it always comes back. I feel awful for not knowing what it is, but not once has he blamed me or demanded me to find a cure."

"Poor guy," Naruto said, looking at him. "That must be tough to live with something like that. Must be painful."

"I believe so, but he's never said anything about it hurting. He just comes to me, asks for my help, and after I'm done healing him if we have time we'll talk. Well, I'll talk, he'll listen," she chuckled, "But usually it's too dangerous so he has to leave right away. I don't mind though. For awhile he was the only friend I had."

Kakashi frowned and scooted closer, putting his arm around her and she smiled, leaning into him, "Now I have enough friends to count on more than one hand. You guys don't know how much that all means to me."

Naruto grinned, "Of course Kat, everyone needs friends. We should get going though right?"

"Yes," Sasuke said, standing up. "We should hurry to get home."

This time Kakashi picked up Itachi, not noticing Kat's tender smile. She figured he assumed there was more, but he wasn't throwing up jealous fits nor condemning their friendship. He was a great man. Sasuke quickly tied up his bedroll before they started off for the Sky Village again.

* * *

It was past dark when they stopped to rest for the night. Kat estimated they were maybe three hours or so away from the village itself. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's bedroll and spread it out before Sauske laid Itachi on it gently. His clothes were still shredded, so Sasuke zipped him up into the roll to ward off the night chill. Naruto grabbed wood then for Sasuke to start a fire, and Kakashi rolled out his and Kat's bedroll. He grabbed food out of their packs, and when Naruto returned and Sasuke got the fire started, they got food out as well. This time Naruto insisted on cooking, and Kat gratefully agreed. She had been cooking every night they'd been out. It's not that she didn't mind it, but she liked having other people do it for her too. She thought she'd check on Itachi while the food cooked, and kneeled next to him. As she reached her hand towards his head his arm shot up and his hand gripped her wrist tightly, causing her to gasp in shock.

"What is it...oh, he's awake," Kakashi said, feeling more on edge seeing he was awake. Sasuke hurried over, and Naruto pulled the food out of the fire so it wouldn't burn as he hurried over with Kakashi too.

"Shh. Itachi it's me, Kat," Kat softly said, not attempting to remove his hand. She didn't want to jerk him to attack her. He blinked his eyes open before staring at her, saying nothing but he loosened his grip and rubbed his thumb gently on the underside of her wrist.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes. That confirmed it for him. Either they were former lovers, or he was just in love with her. Itachi in love. That in itself was amazing, he thought to himself, shaking aside his jealousy. He was with Kat, and this man just had a near death experience and saw that Kat, his friend, saved his life.

After a moment Itachi gazed around at the group, "You are on a mission." He stated to Kat, slipping his hand away and placing it on his chest.

"Yes, we're heading to the family vault I had told you about. Kakashi and I need some information. Naruto and Sasuke had agreed to go along. I'm glad they did, from what I saw you're heavy," Kat chuckled, joking with him.

Naruto raised a brow at her. She was joking with him. Did Itachi even understand jokes?

Itachi rolled his eyes slightly before bringing his gaze to Sasuke, "It's been a long time...brother."

"I thought you were dead," Sasuke flatly said.

"In a way, perhaps I was," was all he got as a reply, before Itachi brought his gaze back to Kat and Kakashi. "Akuma is furious with you."

Confused she asked, "Why?"

"He treats Hotaru like a slave, yet at times will treat her as a sister. You just killed her lover and she is inconsolable apparently, and annoying. They tracked me down because of the sensor you destroyed and attacked me to kill me. No loose ends."

Naruto growled, "You work for those bastards?"

"No," Kat replied. "I'm sorry I didn't mention this Kakashi, but Itachi actually stopped by a few days ago to get healed, and I found a tracker on him. He had found information about them to give to me but was drugged, like the other men. I destroyed it, but since it was destroyed they assumed it meant Itachi was still alive."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kakashi asked, hurt.

"Gee. Rouge ninja within the gates of the Leaf Village. You two have, I'm assuming, fought before and it was the same exact thing we've been doing for years, as I told you earlier today. He leaves pretty much as soon as I'm done healing him. Plus lets not get even started on your jealousy," she dryly added, causing him to sheepishly smile and rub the back of his head.

"Fine, but tell me next time a random friend from your past shows up that happens to be a past enemy. Gotta keep things straight you know. I'll control myself," he replied.

Itachi raised a brow slightly and looked to Kat, before back to Kakashi. "Jealousy is a horrible thing, Kakashi Hatake. How little faith can you have in Katsumi?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye, "Perhaps it's how little faith I have in certain people."

"Believe what you wish," Itachi stated flatly, turning his gaze back to Kat. "Akuma is gathering more followers. He is growing stronger. While I was captured he bragged all of the things he has already accomplished, and will once you are dead."

Kat sighed, "It looked like an animal attacked you, was that him? And did you send your crow for me?"

"Yes it was him, and no I did not. I was unconscious in the camp, I don't know how you came upon me."

Sasuke finally said, "A crow almost knocked Kat out of a tree, and she ran after it to find you. It followed us most of the day today until it just disappeared. You were tossed into a ravine and left for dead."

Itachi nodded slightly, "Perhaps he felt I was in danger. I suppose I owe another debt to you, Katsumi. You've saved my life once again."

Kat chuckled, shaking her head, "You're my friend. There is no debt."

Sasuke saw Itachi's eyes soften slightly as he looked at Kat and he realized that Itachi was in love with her. He sighed to himself, noting Kakashi noted it as well but was trying to let it go. Kat was an amazing woman, but he felt bad for his brother. He deserved happiness too, especially all he'd been though. Naruto broke the moment by standing and yawning, "Hey I'm going to finish making us food. You want me to make something for Itachi, or should he not eat yet?"

"He can eat something a little light if any of you have anything...oh, thank you Sasuke," as she spoke Sasuke reached into his pack and pulled out a plain bowl of tomato soup, handing it to Naruto to cook. She studied Itachi then, running her chakra fingertips over him, before inspecting his eyes and head. Blood flow was slow, about the speed she had slowed it down to. She realized if she hadn't just seen him he would have bled out even if the scenario of them following the crow played out. Chakra was still low as well, no fever. "Do you have a headache, Itachi? Anything hurting? No playing a big boy, you have to tell me," she teased lightly, as she studied his heart next.

"No. I'm fine," Itachi replied, not going along with her teasing as usual and Kat sat back on her feet, looking at Kakashi then back to Itachi.

"Chakra is still low, blood flow is at the slow speed I had set it at earlier this week, which is good. However it could be why your chakra is low. I can do a chakra regeneration boost if you'd like, it'll speed up your chakra so one of these guys don't have to carry you tomorrow."

Itachi nodded and Kat sat back forward, placing her hands on his chest. "Deep breath, and...done." She sat back, giving him a small smile before finally standing up. "Your clothes are torn to shreds and coated in blood, I'm sure you'd like something else to wear, right?"

He glanced down at himself before Sasuke said, "We're close to the same size, I have spares." Kat smiled and nodded. "Go ahead and help him get dressed. I'll uh, go for a walk until you're done for some privacy," she chuckled before she wandered into the trees, probably to go near the small lake they camped near.

Kakashi watched her leave, before turning his gaze back to Itachi. The dark haired man was staring at him, but said nothing as Sasuke knelt down near him. He slowly sat up, and Kakashi could even see his arms shaking. He admitted that perhaps this was good for them both. They hadn't seen each other in years, they were the only family they had left. He was surprised the role Sasuke was taking on, almost like he was his responsibility, but at the same time figured it was for the best. That way Kat wasn't the only one taking care of him while the others shied away. Naruto finished their food and handed Kakashi his before beginning to scarf down his own. The others resting near the fire to stay warm. Sasuke finished helping Itachi get some other clothes on but pondered what to do for him to eat, since he couldn't sit up without support. At that time Kat came walking back into the clearing. "I see the food is ready," she smiled at Kakashi and Naruto eating, then glanced to Sasuke and Itachi. "Sauske, do you want to help me prop up Itachi so he can eat? Will you be able to do it yourself?" She directed the last question to Itachi, and he nodded slightly.

Sauske and Kat gently propped him up. Seeing his arms and body shake slightly though he said nothing, Sauske leaned his back against Itachi's, so they were both sitting up. Kat smiled a bit, "Good idea Sauske." She handed Sauske his bowl before handing one to Itachi, eyeing him. Itachi had a lot of pride. The fact he needed help for the simple things until his chakra and blood regenerated a bit more was hard for him, so she was trying to act like helping him was an every day occurance. Worry and sympathy would just irritate him more than he probably already was. He slowly ate. She could see his arms were a bit unsteady, but he wasn't spilling so she let him be and sat near Kakashi to eat as well. After one bite she smiled, "Hey Naruto, I didn't know you could cook, or is this the only thing you can cook?"

Naruto chuckled, rubbing the back of his head, "Ramen and meals like this are my specialty. Anything else is beyond me."

She chuckled, elbowing Kakashi, "Sounds like Kakashi here. Ramen and coffee."

"But I like ramen and coffee," Kakashi pouted, causing her to chuckle again. She didn't notice the way Itachi watched her as she talked and laughed, though Kakashi did. He locked gazes with Itachi, and the dark haired man did nothing but raise a brow. Kakashi was the one that looked away, finishing his meal. "Who wants first watch?"

"I will," Naruto volunteered happily, putting his garbage and silverwear away. The rest had finished as well and followed suit, Kat taking Itachi's empty bowl away from him. She smiled and nodded to him, glad he ate as much as he did.

"Did you need to use the bathroom before we get some sleep Itachi?"

He said nothing, except for a slight brow lift, "Why, are you assisting me?"

Kakashi scowled a bit, though it faded away when Kat just laughed, "There's some teasing. As much as you love to show off your assets I was figuring one of the men would help." Sasuke nodded, and Kat gently held Itachi's shoulders to hold him up as Sasuke stood to help his brother up. They slowly made their way into the trees and Kat yawned, going to hers and Kakashi's bedroll. "Well? Come on Kakashi, let's get some sleep." Kakashi nodded, crawling into the bedroll with her, and she snuggled against him. "Mmm, you know no matter how much you travel, you always seem to smell like evergreen. I just end up stinking," she chuckled, and Kakashi smiled a bit, running his hand up and down her back. He didn't know why he was so worried. What those two had was in the past. It wasn't only destiny or the like, but Kat wanted to be with him. She treated Itachi just as a close friend, he could see it. He supposed he was just worried because though he could tell she had no romantic feelings towards him, his weren't so innocent. Kat kissed his cheek and fell asleep quickly, and Kakashi glanced up, watching Sasuke and Itachi make their way back. Sasuke helped him into the bedroll, zipping it around him. He said nothing before he turned and leapt to a nearby tree to keep watch with Naruto, the fire burning itself out. Finally he sighed and he too fell asleep.

* * *

Kakashi awoke to Naruto poking him, "Hey, Kakashi-Sensei, it's your turn."

Kakashi nodded and gently slid out of their shared bedroll, Kat immediately turning over to lay on her stomach and mumbled into the attached pillow part. He smiled a bit watching her, as Naruto crawled back into his bedroll to fall asleep. Sasuke was leaning against a tree trunk nearby, fast asleep as well. Kakashi walked over and leapt onto the branch he saw Sasuke take earlier and leaned back against the trunk, a leg dangling off the side, watching the area. After maybe an hour, he heard a quiet voice say. "You are the one Katsumi was waiting for, are you not?" Kakashi jerked slightly, surprised, and leaned his head down to look at him, nodding slightly. He saw Itachi's sharingan was on. There was a faint red glow, and he was watching him intently, arms on top of the bedroll and crossed. Itachi said nothing for a moment, studying him before he softly said, "You believe you can protect her then? I have fought you, I know your limits."

Kakashi leapt down and landed beside him and quietly replied, ignoring his statement, "How is it you know Kat was supposed to be destined for someone. Did she tell you?"

"I knew her and I were not meant to be from the beginning," Itachi said, ending it flatly. "It wasn't until we talked more that she revealed certain aspects of her life. More so than I suspect she should have been telling." His gaze traveled to the sleeping Kat, the only thing visible was her dark blonde hair. "She needed a friend. She saved my life, and in return, I offered the one thing she really needed."

Kakashi frowned a bit, "You're only friends with her because she saved you?"

Itachi shrugged a bit, "At first, yes. After time, I grew fond of her." He didn't go into detail, and Kakashi suspected that was when they started their sexual relationship, and Itachi continued. "After I left the Akatsuki, her and I have only seen each other sporadically through the years. I am surprised by her generous heart, not once has she ever turned me away."

Kakashi chuckled slightly, "She is definitely something else."

"Which is why I'm concerened that it is you that is destined to help her," Itachi said, staring at Kakashi. "Your past haunts you. Those you've failed torment you. Though you weild the sharingan well you will never be a true Uchiha. It is difficult enough to learn to use the sharingan properly to those that are born with it. Kat is unexperienced with hers."

Kakashi ignored the statement, knowing he was right about using the sharingan. Itachi was almost a master at it, able to keep it activated almost constantly without barely draining chakra it seemed, "Kat told you about her sharingan?"

"While she was healing me it had activated, otherwise I doubt she would have told me," he stated, glancing towards Kat again.

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his eye, "We tried training with it. She did well, and I saw while fighting, it was the full sharingan with three tomoe. When she wasn't fighting it changed between all three. My sharingan isn't able to work on her. Something about so I can't use it for harm against her until it's time."

Itachi said nothing before slowly sitting up. Sasuke's shirt was actually a bit baggy on him Kakashi noticed, realizing he was skinnier than he first thought. Perhaps that was why he had sought Kat out. Once he had himself up he stared at Kakashi. "I will train you both with the sharingan. Though my brother uses his well and effectively, I have been in far more battles than he. My specialty is genjutsu as you know. It will be useful for Kat to learn the high stages of it, stages I believe even you can't achieve."

"We would...appreciate it, but why would you help us in this? It isn't your battle to fight."

Itachi raised a brow slightly, looking towards Kat. "I heard how your whole village rallied with her to attack the oncoming threat of Sabuto and his group, the one she had been fleeing from for years. It wasn't anyone's battle to fight then either, except hers and yours, correct?" When Kakashi glanced towards her, Itachi nodded. "I consider myself still a shinobi of the Leaf. My clan destroyed because of my loyalty. Katsumi was the only person I could think of as a friend in all of these years, even before she had known what truly was the reason for the destruction of the Uchiha clan. Yet she knew I was the one that had done it. If I was as loyal to my clan as I am to her, the Leaf would have been destroyed," he finally ended, glancing back to Kakashi, no emotion or regret in his eyes.

Kakashi nodded a bit, "She is lucky then. She has lived a hard life, having friends as loyal as that mean a lot to her. When we found you she was visibly upset, but tried not to show it."

"Perhaps because in our pasts, all of us have fought with one another," Itachi mused. "I am assuming none of you knew our own pasts were entwined until then, correct?" Kakashi nodded again and Itachi slowly stood up. "I will keep watch."

"No you..."

"I am fine, and rarely sleep." Itachi said, leaping into the nearby tree, surprising Kakashi. "The sun will be up soon anyways. Kakashi nodded slightly then, heading to the bedroll where Kat was sleeping, and Itachi added softly. "Be warned Kakashi Hatake. Though destiny fates you to be together for this battle, it does not mean that you are to be together always." He sharingan shined brightly as a warning, and Kakashi said nothing as he crawled in next to Kat.

She turned and clinged to him, sighing in her sleep, and Kakashi felt the uncomfortable eyes of Itachi on them. He never thought of what Itachi just said. After the battle, were they meant to split ways then? He didn't think he could bear that. Would Itachi try to rekindle their past romance once Akuma was defeated? He knew he wouldn't interfere now and that was some relief at least, yet he was worried what the future would bring. Ignoring the fact that he knew Itachi was still watching them, he finally fell asleep.

* * *

Kat felt a nudge wake her up and she yawned, opening her eyes slightly. She gasped in shock seeing red eyes staring at her and softly laughed, "Geez Itachi, you know better than to wake me up when your sharingan is on. It always gets me." Itachi said nothing but deactivated his sharingan and sat up. "It's still pretty early, did you keep watch?" He nodded slightly as an answer. "You should have slept," she pouted slightly. He said nothing before nudging his brother with his foot, and Kat elbowed Kakashi.

"Hm?" He murmured, not opening his eyes.

"Kakashi, we have to get going," she softly said, rubbing his chest slightly. He sighed and opened his eye, watching her.

"You're always so beautiful when you just wake up, especially when you snore the night before."

Kat dropped her jaw, before chuckling, "That must be one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me, though I could have done without the information that I snore at night." She gently shoved him, still chuckling as she got up and went into the trees for some privacy. Kakashi shook his head and yawned, standing up and rolling up the bedroll. He saw Sasuke give Itachi something to eat, so he dug into his and Kat's bags for something for her, while Naruto went the opposite ways into the trees for a moment as well. Once they were back and Kat and Naruto finished eating, they were finally ready to go. "Alright. Itachi, I know you're stubborn with your pride and all but if you need to take a break, say so. Otherwise I'll have to make you do if I see you faltering, and that won't go over well with your ego. We're only a few hours from the village. Let's go." They all nodded and leapt to the trees, Kat running near Kakashi ahead, Itachi right behind them, and Sasuke and Naruto bringing up the rear.

* * *

Naruto gasped in shock when they reached the hill near the village and stopped, even Sasuke paused as well. Kat nodded to Kakashi and they all stopped for a moment, surveying the destruction of the once small village. Kat softly said to the men, "They came through and destroyed everything they saw after they took what they wanted. Fires destroyed the rest, then over the years I'm sure the weather has helped it deteriorate slightly, though to me it looks the same ten years before. I forewarn you, no one from this village was buried so you may see...someone. I wasn't paying attention but I'm sure Kakashi saw." Kakashi nodded slightly as an answer and they slowly made their way down, Naruto staring around wide eyed with sadness.

"Damn Kat, this is awful. No wonder you don't like to talk about it."

She smiled a bit, "It's alright. We need to go to my old home before going through town. I know no other way."

Sasuke and Itachi said nothing during this time, though Sasuke felt sympathy for Kat. Itachi had killed his family and friends, everyone. Yet everyone was buried, and the place wasn't completely destroyed like it was here. Even Kat's family was just left or burned, who knows. It must be hard for her.

They slowly made their way to the side of the village to what once looked like a large farm house with broken fence posts near it. "This was my house," she softly said, looking around before heading into the middle of the village. The men saying nothing as they followed. They winded their way through the destructed streets, and when they passed near the area where Kat once kicked away some rubble, they all saw the exposed skull laying there. She acted like she didn't notice, but everyone else did. Naruto felt tears coming to his eyes and wiped them away. Finally they reached the area where the vault was. Kat studied the area, to her it looked like the vault was still standing, thank goodness. "Alright, you three just hang around outside, alright? I may need you to carry some papers for me in your bags, but we can bring that up." The men nodded and Kat did an earth jutsu to reveal the door before pushing her hands against it to shove her chakra into the door, unlocking the mechanism inside. "Come on Kakashi," she said, pushing the door opened. He hesitated before slowly following her inside.

He coughed slightly as they made their way down the stairs, and Kat lighted some of the old candles that still resided there. His eye widened in shock at the large almost library setting with an old desk taking up room in the middle. Kat smiled at him and softly said, grabbing his hand, "I'm really glad you could come in here with me this time." He smiled a bit and squeezed her hand as well.

"So what are we looking for, or grabbing?"

"If I could I'd take everything and say screw this place, but unfortunately we don't have a wagon or anything," she chuckled. "Anything sharingan or kekka genkai. Perhaps family history of that first Uchiha and my ancestor." He nodded and they began to search the place, flipping quickly through pages of books.

* * *

Finally after what seemed like hours but was probably maybe a half hour to hour at most, Kat sighed. They had flipped through almost every single book in the place and had a sizeable stack to bring home. Kat couldn't find any other items so she assumed she had gotten all of those, it was just books and papers left. She had decided on some extra books as well, just in case something happened to the vault it wouldn't be a complete disaster. Her and Kakashi each packed their bags full with what they could, but there was still a large stack to try to take with them. They each grabbed a big armful and carefully carried the books up the stairs. Naruto was lying in the warm grass just outside the vault, Itachi was standing leaning against a nearby tree, and Sasuke was just standing with his arms crossed near Naruto. "Here guys, there's uh, some more we have to grab," Kat said, chuckling slightly.

Naruto looked up at sighed, "Geez, are you clearing out the vault or something Kat?"

She pouted, "I wish, there's a lot left. But this way I shouldn't have to make another trip." Sasuke nodded, pulling off his pack and putting what he can into his, Naruto doing the same while Kat and Kakashi made their way back into the vault. "Maybe there's an old duffle bag or something in here to help," Kat said, rummaging around. "I doubt it there is, but I don't think we can take all this back." She sighed, finding nothing after she searched.

"Perhaps we can find something in the village," Kakashi suggested. "We can carry what's left to the village and find something. It's not like the raiders would steal back packs or something." She smiled a bit.

"You do have a point, so lets just..." Suddenly they heard a shout and a loud sound just outside of the vault.

"What the hell?" Kakashi snapped, running to the stairs. She sped past him on the stairs and burst out the front door.

"Naruto, what the..." she was interrupted by a hard hit to her face with a claw-like hand and she was thrown to the side. The side of her face covered in huge, bleeding claw marks. She gasped, "Oh my God." The large man who had hit her jumped after her, his eyes blood red. She had a moments thought that he looked her age before she put her hands up to defend herself, gasping again in pain when he sliced her shoulder. "Who the fuck are you?" She snarled, kicking him off before pulling out a kunai and attacking him. She saw the rest of her team and Itachi fighing as well, though the others looked more normal than this man.

The dark haired man laughed, "Oh you don't know? It's a pleasure to finally meet the woman I'm destined to kill." He licked his lips slightly, looking her up and down. "Pity, really."

"Akuma..." she breathed, before narrowing her eyes and ran closer to him, he dodged her swipe and he laughed.

"I figured I'd get rid of you now, so I can continue on with my plans, Hotaru is very upset after all," he mourned slightly. "She didn't even want to come. Then again, she didn't know you would be here, and neither did I."

Kat growled, "You came here to destroy the vault, didn't you?"

"And how lucky am I that you are here as well. Two birds with one stone, isn't it? Plus with you dead and without a child, the line is broken," he laughed loudly again, swiping at her.

Kakashi heard Kat scream and glanced towards her. She was screaming in fury, but her face was bleeding badly, as was her shoulder. He narrowed his eyes at the man she was fighting. Claw fingers, and his eyes were bright red. That must be Akuma, especially with the hits he got in on her already. It was hard for anyone else to do that. "Kat!" he yelled, kicking back the person he was fighting, and leapt at Akuma's back. The taller man turned around and kicked him away, before slashing his chest deeply.

"Stay out of this, pathetic human," he spat, defending against Kat's kunai as she leapt at him. Kakashi moved to jump at him again, but winced in pain when he felt a shurikan hit the back of his shoulder. He dodged to attack that man, keeping an eye on Kat to help when needed. He yanked up his hiate-ate to fight, determined to win this.

Kat tried to keep her gekka genkai abilities at bay while she fought. She didn't want to reveal any of them to him until it was time, but it was hard. She could feel the powerful chakra leaking through and her hits were unconciously hitting harder, and she was moving faster. Problem was, she could barely hit him. He kept moving so fast and deflecting everything, until he sighed. "I thought you'd be a better fighter than this. This is no fun. Guess I'll have to end this." He slapped his hands together and performed a signature of hand signs, and instantly Kat couldn't breathe. She gasped for breath, grabbing her throat as she fell to her knees. It felt like he stopped her lungs. Itachi and Kakashi both glanced toward her, and saw her on her knees, turning red.

"Shit," Kakashi swore. "Itachi, get her," he yelled, defending himself. Itachi nodded, running towards Akuma and jumping in front of Kat, his eyes activated.

Akuma raised a brow, "Ah, you must be the Uchiha she was supposed to be searching for." He stopped his jutsu and Kat gasped for breath finally, coughing. "How sweet," he purred, slashing at Itachi, digging his claws deeply into his chest and causing him to fall back.

Kakashi growled, hearing that, and swiped a kunai towards Akuma while he was distracted, and Akuma caught it behind his back. He turned around and narrowed his eyes slightly at Kakashi's sharingan as well, "Well well, turns out I was wrong. I remember the rumor she was traveling with a one-eyed man, and Sabuto had claimed he had the sharingan as well. I figured he was a lying sack of shit like always." He glanced back to Itachi, and over to Sasuke who was fighting with Naruto, his own eyes activated. "All of the Uchiha together, the last of their kind." He laughed loudly, "I'll take you all out, so there will be no chance for the world ever again. God can do nothing then."

"Akuma..." Kat growled, letting what abilites she had activate. She wasn't going to let him kill her friends or her lover. She slowly stood up, feeling her skin heat up and begin to spark, and saw her vision change. He glanced towards her, and his eyes widened in shock as she stood before him. "How dare you threaten those dear to me, when all of my life I've had nothing," she snapped at him, swiping her own claw-like hands at him, striking him in the face.

"Why you bitch," he snapped back, attacking her.

Itachi leapt forward to help fight and Kakashi grabbed his shoulder, ducking when another person attacked them, "Let them fight. We can't hope to win."

Itachi growled, "He has his full powers and she has close to nothing."

"She has more than us," Kakashi swiped at a man near them. Naruto and Sasuke were doing well, but getting tired and hey were bleeding. "We need to help those two." Itachi paused, but nodded in agreement before they ran to Naruto and Sasuke.

Kat and Akuma fought in taijutsu, only using chakra to emphasize their hits as they fought, yet Kat could tell she wasn't as strong as him. It was part of the reason she wasn't trying to use her own jutsus. She was going to lose if she couldn't get him to leave. It wasn't time for this fight, and he knew it. She frantically thought, wincing when he caught her to a hard blow to her abdomen and she flew back into a nearby hill, indenting the ground. "Kiku, help me," she whispered, defending another attack from him but gasping when he clawed her again, laughing. "It's Akuma, and it's not time. Help me." She ducked and scurried away, leaping into a nearby tree to swing back and land a hard kick on him. She cried out in pain when he grabbed her ankle and broke it before tossing her aside.

"Now this is fun," he laughed, "But I have plans later today, so I suppose I should get going." Right before he clapped his hands together, Kiku appeared before Kat and snarled, swiping at the large man, effectively clawing an eye as her claws swiped over his whole face. He screamed in pain, grabbing his face. Hoshi appeared as well, her yellow fur raised in hackles as she snarled at Akuma, both defending their mistress. The nearby men fighting all stopped and stared at seeing two large cats defend the woman.

"Akuma," Kiku snarled before she leapt at him again, ripping into his shoulder with her teeth while Hoshi leapt at his legs, tripping him and clawing his legs to shreds.

Akuma screamed in pain and shoved them off, clawing them away from him, before causing his skin to burst into flames. Kat sat up behind the two cats and performed a water jutsu making it rain and extinguish his flames. The man growled at her, "Oh now you want to to get serious?" He advanced towards them when Hotaru appeared before him, causing him to stop in his tracks.

"We need to go. Our master needs you." The woman stated and grabbed his arm, disappearing instantly in a poof of smoke. The other men that were with them paused, before running away as well.

Kat breathed hard, lowering her head before sinking to the grass and feeling her skin and eyes return to normal, and let the jutsu die so it stopped raining. Sasuke had a broken shoulder along with lacerations all over, Naruto had nothing broken but was bleeding badly from a gash to his side, and Kakashi and Itachi weren't much better. They hurried over and Kiku was nudging Kat. "I'm alright Kiku," she breathed painfully, raising her head. Kakashi kneeled next to her and helped her sit up. "Are you guys alright?"

"We're okay," Naruto breathed, holding a hand to the open gash on his head. "I think Sasuke's shoulder's broken the way he's holding it." Sasuke nodded affirmination.

"Itachi, Kakashi, do you have anything broken?" Kakashi shook his head no. Itachi pulled open the shirt he was wearing where Akuma had sliced him, showing in fact he broke a rib and it was pulled out of the skin and Kat winced in sympathy. "Kiku, please send Kaede here to help. Naruto and Itachi are both bleeding badly and Itachi just suffered extreme blood loss not too long ago."

"Yes mistress," Kiku replied, going silent until Kaede appeared. Kaede gazed over appreciativly over Itachi, before her gaze stopped at his chest.

"You'd best lay down before you move that rib out of place," Kaede purred slightly, and Itachi lowered himself to the ground, lying on his back and Kaede motioned to Kat. "If you can put the rib into place for me I can heal it while you heal your blonde haired friend there."

Kat gently shifted herself over, and Kakashi narrowed his eyes slightly at her until he saw her foot. It was bent out of place badly, "Kat your ankle's broken."

"Yes, but it can wait. Itachi and Naruto are bleeding badly," she brushed aside his concern, and put her hands on Itachi's chest. "Itachi, let your breath out all of the way, contract your lungs. I'm going to push your rib back into place manually and I don't want your lungs injured." He nodded and did as she said, as she felt around inside of the wound to determine where to push the rib back, coating her hands in blood even more so. "Alright, get ready...now," she pushed hard in a jerking motion, slipping it back into place, and he grunted in pain, gripping the grass beneath him. Kaede placed her paw on his chest and began healing immediately. "Naruto, come here." Kat motioned, and he shakily kneeled next to her. She placed her hands over his head and began healing, noting he was lucky his skull didn't crack though it was close. Once she was finished, she healed up some of his larger gashes before sighing a bit, "Naruto, I need you go to the west, about a quarter of a mile. There should be a plant there that has white flowers with blue vines."

"What? Why?" Naruto asked confused, rubbing his head where she just healed.

"Akuma's nails were poisoned. Kakashi, Itachi, and I all were slashed with them, it was why he was fighting that way instead of using jutsu," she stated softly. "Kakashi and Itachi shouldn't be feeling the effects for awhile, they were each only hit once. I need the vine part, but go ahead and grab a bunch of the plant. I can pull off the flowers myself." Kakashi widened his eyes at Kat, seeing numerable scratches covering her, and realized he had gotten her repeatedly yet she didn't say a word about herself. She motioned Sasuke over and studied his shoulder around the break, while Naruto ran off to do as she asked. "Alright Sasuke, breath deep." He did and at that moment she jerked it back into place, causing him to stiffen painfully, and she healed it carefully. "It will be weak, we need to get you a splint for your arm, and wrap Itachi's ribs as well." She stated before healing his larger wounds, leaving the small scratches for now. Kaede had finished healing Itachi, and was healing Kakashi next, despite his motions to heal Kat. Once she finished Sasuke, she gently probed her cheek before healing it. The poison was already in her system. It wasn't a fast lethal one, small doses would at most make a person sick. He probably always had that on his nails, but how much he clawed her she would eventually get really sick, and perhaps die. It was best to get the antidote for it now. She didn't know his nails were poisoned at first until she realized the scratches felt like they were corrosive and burning. When she felt it in her system it definitely threw her off.

Kaede approached her, finished with Kakashi and helped her heal her abdomen, and Hoshi approached her and rubbed her head against Kat's arm, "Mistress I was so worried," she said, and Kat smiled and scratched Hoshi's head.

"I'm alright, thanks to you, Kiku and Kaede. I'm so glad you came. I felt awful I couldn't protect myself."

"Mistress, it is not your fault," Kiku said, sitting beside Itachi. "It is not yet time, he knew he would win which was why he attacked you. You should not have used what abilities you have though."

"I had no choice," Kat sighed. "He would have killed me, and he almost did until Itachi jumped in front of him and distracted him enough. Even so, he wasn't even barely trying." She scowled a bit.

"It is the way of it," Kiku said softly, and Kat nodded before studying her ankle.

Kakashi realized she was going to set it herself and widened his eye, "Kat let me...nevermind," he ended it on a wince as she gritted her teeth and jerked her ankle back into place, gasping in pain. He wanted to help but it was apparent she was used to doing things like that to herself when able. She gently healed her own ankle before sighing, wiggling it slightly.

"Kakashi, please grab my pack, I think it's in the vault still...oh no, the books and papers that was in your packs," she gasped, looking to Sasuke.

"They're fine," Sasuke said, holding his arm tight to him until she could make a sling. Itachi was sitting up slightly but was trying not to move his ribs too much. "We weren't wearing them when they attacked, and they were ignored. They're over near the vault opening still." Kat sighed in relief, and saw Naruto running back.

"Are these it?" He breathed. "They were hard to find." He held out the flowers she asked for and she nodded, smiling.

"Thank you. They must not grow as much as they used to. That area used to be filled with them." She unsteadly stood up and Kakashi went into the vault to get her pack, while her three summons sat watching her. She plucked the flowers off of the vines and Kakashi came back up, carrying his pack as well. "Thank you," she said to Kakashi, rummaging in her pack. She withdrew two small bowls, and ripped a piece of the vine off and put it in her mouth, chewing it to a pulp before spitting into one of the bowls. She did the same for the other one, before grabbing one of their water bottles and pouring some water in each, swirling it around and gave one to Itachi and one to Kakashi. "It's bitter, you're going to need a drink afterwards." She said.

"We must go. This fight was unexpected, and I need to speak to the others to prepare in case something like this should happen again," Kiku said softly. "Be careful mistress," was all she ended with before they bowed their heads and disappeared.

Kat sighed a bit, before looking to the men. Itachi drank and said nothing, but Sasuke handed him a water bottle and he drank quick enough Kat knew he was hiding the taste. Kakashi winced, "That's awful."

"Ugh, tell me about it," she replied, studying the vine before ripping off about three times as much as she did for the men before chewing bits at a time to spit into the empty bowl Kakashi gave back to her.

"Why are you taking more?" He asked.

"I was poisoned more, you guys would just get sick at most, it's more lethal to me," was all she mentioned in between chewing the plant until she spat it out and mixed water into the bowl and drank it. It was too bitter to just swallow the pulp like it was, it would cause the gag relfex to kick in which is why she mixed water into it to make it go down easier. She coughed a bit and drank the water Kakashi offered to her before she shook her head and rummaged in her pack for the bandage strips she brought along, grateful she always carried so many. Sasuke gently propped up Itachi with his one good arm, and Kat ripped off the rest of his shirt since it was blood coated and shredded before she tightly wrapped his ribs.

"Thank you," Itachi finally said softly, looking up at her and she smiled and nodded once she finished. "Now it's your turn Sasuke." She studied his arm and positioned it, causing him to wince slightly but say nothing, "Now hold it still." She used the bandage and wrapped his arm over and under, then over his shoulder and back down repeatedly, making a sling with it since they didn't have anything else. She had one more roll left, and she quickly sat and wrapped her own ankle before sighing. "Alright, we should get going. He knows the vaults here, I'm sure it won't be standing next time we come back," she quietly said, staring at the open door.

Naruto shook his head, "Did you get everything you needed?"

"We don't have enough room. Kakashi suggested we look in the village rubble to see if we can find some old duffle bags like in the shops or something," Kat replied, and Kakashi nodded.

"Naruto, you and I will head to the village to look around. You three stay here. Kat, where were the shops?"

"That main street we walked on through town where you saw the skull," she started, Kakashi noting that she did indeed ignore it when they walked by, "The street right after that as you walk into town, take a left. That will take you to where the shops used to be."

Kakashi nodded and he and Naruto ran to the village. Kat sighed scooted over next to Sasuke and Itachi. Sasuke had helped prop Itachi slightly against a tree, and he was leaning against the tree beside him as well. She sat next to Itachi's other side, leaning her back against the tree and yawning slightly. She was tired. She knew part of it was from the poison and blood loss, but she suspected it was because she exerted so much energy while in that state. Any time she had used those abilities so far, she was able to take out people in a snap, or they ran. Of course Akuma wouldn't have, he would suspect she had powers such as that. She closed her eyes, leaning her head against the tree and quickly fell asleep. She slumped down in her sleep which caused her to rest her head on Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi looked down to see her sleeping on his shoulder, and glanced to Sasuke. Sasuke said nothing but raised his brow slightly at him. He shrugged, before sliding his arm around her to prop up her back and softly mentioned, "She lost more blood than we did, and was poisoned. I am not surprised she fell asleep so quickly."

Sasuke replied back, "I don't think Kakashi would enjoy you holding her like that."

"Kakashi doesn't like nor trust me. No matter what I do, he would not enjoy it," was all Itachi replied back, and Sasuke nodded his agreement. He did have a point. They were both tired as well, and before long they fell asleep as well. Sasuke slipping and resting his head on Itachi's other shoulder, and Itachi's head straight back against the tree as he slept.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he and Naruto pushed over more rubble. They found one large dufflebag, that was it. Everything else was too torn or too weathered to hold anything for long. Things were decaying, not to mention the bodies they kept uncovering, and it was causing them to be on edge. "Man, Kakashi-Sensei, there's nothing here. Let's just go back."

"I think you're right Naruto, we've been here for almost an hour," Kakashi sighed, "There's no point in searching more, we'll just find more garbage." He grabbed the dufflebag, which he suspected was in good condition because it was buried in an airtight, dry spot of rubble under one of the collapsed roofs. They were tired as well, luckily they weren't near as injured as the others but they still had to travel home. They made their way back to the vault area, and stopped in surprise seeing the three sleeping against the tree. Kakahi frowned a bit, seeing Itachi's arm around Kat and her head on his shoulder, yet Sasuke's head was resting on his other shoulder, and Itachi was sleeping like he was indifferent to either of them. They probably ended up dozing off and adjusted positions in their sleep.

Naruto chuckled, "I gotta say Sensei, that's cute. The Uchiha brothers together, the woman that helped bring them back together. It's like some weird movie."

Kakashi finally chuckled a bit as well, "I suppose you're right. Let's pack up the rest of the books before we wake them up." Naruto stayed up top near them to keep watch just in case someone came back, and Kakashi hurried down into the vault, shoving the duffle bag full and sighing in relief when they all just fit. He was surprised no one tried to destroy the vault while they were there, but he was sure they'd come back and finish it. He looked around in sympathy, thinking of everything gone. Kat could rebuild, another vault could refill itself, but it wouldn't mean the loss wouldn't be a heavy blow. He shook his head before going up the stairs, there was nothing they could do, they didn't have a wagon...or did they? He hurried up the stairs, and Naruto looked towards him from watching the group sleep. "We saw some decent wagons still useful, especially if we take parts from others, correct?"

"Well, yea, why?"

Kakashi smirked a bit, "Come on. They're going to the destroy the vault, and everything will be lost."

"Isn't that why we're grabbing so much in the first place?" Naruto groaned, running after him.

"Yes, but there's still hundreds of years of information lost. Think of how long it would take to rebuild, and still there wouldn't be what there was," he replied as they neared the village, searching for the first wagon they had seen.

"We can't drag a wagon through trees," Naruto protested this time, even as he helped him look and pull a wagon off of some rubble.

"We'll take the trail, perhaps we can go by a farm where we can rent a horse," Kakashi replied happily, studying the wagon before pulling off the broken wheel, going to a nearby broken wagon that still had intact wheels. In the process they managed to find a large tarp that was still surprisingly in decent condition and decided to bring it along to cover the books. They fixed and modified the wagon before pulling it to the vault, the trio still fast asleep. Kakashi shook his head a bit. "You're going to have to come with. I know Kat said not to, but you won't be flipping through the books, just stacking them.

Naruto nodded and followed him down before saying, "Whoa, this place is huge. I thought it was going to be a small little room."

Kakashi nodded his agreement and began pulling books off the shelves and stacked them up, before carrying a large stack out, Naruto doing the same. They had found a decent sized wagon, and before long they had it filled. The vault finally empty. It was mostly garbage left in the vault and the desk itself. Nothing of value or importance. Naruto sighed, rubbing his head, "Man that thing's going to be heavy as hell, and those three have broken bones. Itachi's still healing from the broken bones from before too."

"Naruto, when did you become such a whiner," Kakashi replied with a big smile on his face, before lifting the front of the wagon, using his chakra slightly to lift it easier and pulled it and backed it up to show it wasn't so bad. "We'll take turns." He quickly covered the books with the tarp they brought along to protect them.

Naruto pouted, "Which means I'll probably be doing all of the work."

"Of course, I'm old...remember?"

Naruto chuckled and rubbed the back of his head. "Should we wake them up then?" Kakashi nodded and Naruto gently shook Kat's shoulder, causing her to gasp and shrink back in fear before she shook her head. "Wow, Kat, what the hell is with your eyes?" Naruto yelled in shock, jumping back and causing the other two men to jerk awake.

She cursed slightly before muttering, "Nothing, let's just get going," she stood up, wincing when she stood on her ankle but gasped in shock this time, "Oh my God, that's everything from the vault."

"The vault is going to be destroyed for sure, we decided to empty it completely since we saw some wagons in decent shape in the village," Kakashi smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"You mean YOU decided," Naruto muttered, "But seriously Kat, what's up with..."

"Katsumi has the sharingan, thanks to her gekka genkai. It is part of what is to come for her." Itachi interrupted, standing up slowly, and Sasuke reached his hand down to help, already standing.

"YOU have the sharingan? Wow, it's blue though. That's not right Kat."

"Nothing about me is right Naruto," Kat sighed, "It unlocked when you all went on that mission to find that Akatsuki sighting."

"Why didn't you tell me?" He whined and she shook her head.

"Because I don't even know how to use it, look at what happened today," she sighed again miserably this time. "I can't hope to beat him. He kicked my ass."

There was silence for a moment, they knew it to be true. Kat, the one that seemed to know everything and was a pro, was almost defeated if it wasn't for her summons and they hadn't even used any jutsus. Itachi broke the silence, "It is not your fault. Like Kiku had said, it wasn't time, and he knew you wouldn't be able to win."

Kat nodded, before limping to Kakashi and hugging him, "Thank you for getting everything out of the vault. You have no idea what it means that you understood how I felt about losing all of this."

Kakashi smiled a bit and hugged her closely before withdrawing. "We need to get going though, I hope you all are rested up." They all nodded, and contrary to what Naruto said, Kakashi grabbed the front of the wagon handles and began pulling the wagon. Kat narrowed her eyes at the deep tracks it was making before glancing at the men.

"Prepare for the rain," she stated, performing her rainstorm water jutsu. Slowly, like any storm, clouds rolled in and started sprinkling before beginning to pour. It would erase their tracks. She quickly closed and hid the vault as well, hoping that they would assume everything was left inside and would just blow it up. They made their way as quickly as they could away from the area, finding the old trail that used to go to the Sky Village and left. She knew she'd never see it again for sure now. Everything from the vault was gone, so there was nothing left.

* * *

Naruto had switched with Kakashi a while ago pulling the wagon, they were all just walking, which was a relief for Sasuke and Itachi anyways. For Kat however, the walking was almost agitating her ankle more than running. Kakashi noted her limping becoming more pronounced and he shook his head, "Kat we should take a break."

"No. We're walking so we need to keep going," she said, not breaking her stride.

"Hey Kat, Kakashi-Sensei's right. Besides I'm sure Sasuke and Itachi could use a break too. I know I could from lugging these books around," Naruto muttered.

Kat sighed, "Alright. We do need to eat too, we haven't eaten since this morning. If we find a small clearing off the side we should rest there then."

They all nodded and kept walking then, soon coming upon a wide enough space between the trees and a small clearing noticeable inside. "This will have to do," Kakashi said, looking around. "We can't travel in the woods with the wagon."

"You guys could have left it behind," Kat started again, and Kakashi shook his head.

"Generations are in that vault. I'm sure this scenario will play out hundreds of years from now and without this kind of information who knows what may happen."

"Then why don't the others run on ahead home while you and me pull it," she protested, and this time Sasuke shook his head.

"You can barely walk, you think you can pull a wagon?"

"I can sure try, if anyone let me," she pouted, sitting on the ground and rubbing her ankle. Sasuke gathered wood while Naruto and Kakashi manuvered the wagon near them, and Itachi sat next to her. She noted he was breathing hard, "Let me check your rib Itachi," she said, and he nodded. She ran her chakra tinted hands over his ribs, noting it was swelling slightly and causing him pain. The fact they were on the move didn't help. She gently tried to relieve some of the swelling and tenseness around the area. "I need to find some plants around here, this sort of stuff I just can't fix no matter how much chakra I use. Fractured bones are different than ones that are splinting out of someone's chest," she wryly replied. Sasuke returned with wood he was supporting with his bad arm, dropping it to the ground, and started a small fire. Once it was established Kat examined his shoulder. "It's doing well. It doesn't look like you need anything more for it since it wasn't too bad of break luckily."

He nodded in reply, and Kat grabbed a bowl and started to limp out of the small campsite. "Where are you going?" Kakashi asked.

"Looking for some plants for Itachi's ribs. I healed what I could, but it's going to be sore with the way his rib was pulled out of his chest like that. You want to come with?" She asked, and he nodded, following her. Neither of them saw the almost saddened look in Itachi's eyes as they left, though Naruto did.

"Hey, you're in love with Kat," Naruto softly said in shock, pulling out food. Itachi raised a brow at him but said nothing. "Well, yea, it's obvious isn't it? Or maybe I'm just seeing things," he shook his head, staring back down to the fire.

"I believe you're just seeing things," Sasuke interjected. He knew Naruto was right, but he felt bad for his brother.

* * *

"I believe a polituce will work best, perhaps some moss if we find it or layers of grass mashed into a colder, wet polituce. This was a good spot to camp, theres a small creek nearby, I can hear it," she mentioned, searching through the trees, ignoring her limp.

"What about for you, you're still limping," Kakashi pointed out.

"It's not swollen like his is. Mine is just sore and will be for at least another day. Actually if we stay the night here it probably will be better by morning," Kat smiled at him, going near where she heard the creek to look for moss.

Kakashi watched her before blurting out, "Why did Itachi have his arm around you when you were sleeping earlier?"

She raised a brow, "No he didn't. I fell asleep against the tree sitting next to him, unless he fell asleep and didn't realize he did it."

"Well, I suppose...he's in love with you, you know."

Kat chuckled a bit, "No he's not. Not really."

"Kat, I..."

"I'm the one person in his whole life that showed him kindness, and didn't just look at him like a danger or a weapon. Nor did I ever ask such a thing from him. Kakashi, what he feels for me is more of an idolization," she sighed, shaking her head. "He's my friend, nothing more. Don't you understand?"

"Well I do, but..."

"But what?"

Kakashi hesitated before saying, looking away, "Itachi told me just because you and I were destined together for this upcoming battle, didn't mean we had to stay together once we've succeeded."

"Even if that's true, so? Does that mean we're going to automatically break up? 'Hey, we killed him. Awesome. Well I'll see you around, thanks for your help.' Do you really think I'd do that Kakashi? That my feelings are only for you because it's supposed to be that way?" She shook her head again, finding the moss she was looking for luckily and scraped some off a rock.

"Kat I..."

"Enough Kakashi, I don't want to hear it," she looked up at him, sympathy in her gaze. "You and I have been alone all of our lives. You're scared of losing me to someone in my past, and someone you don't trust. I get it. But you need to get over it. If I wanted to be with him I would have stayed with him, and not let him end things like they did so long ago. It was fun, but I didn't care for him like I care for you, and I still don't. So enough." She scooped up water in the bowl before stalking back to camp, leaving him near the creek.

Kakashi sighed and looked back down to the water, rubbing his eyes. He blew it, he knew he did. He couldn't stop himself. She was right on the money, he was scared of losing her. He'd never been so scared to lose someone like this, he wasn't even acting like himself anymore. She had said she wouldn't have let him end things...so he had ended it, not her, and it's been friendship since. He figured she had ended it. He sighed again, sitting on a large rock, staring at the small creek rushing by.

* * *

Kat stalked back into camp, mixing the moss gently in the cold creek water before crouching next to Itachi. "Hey Kat, where's Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Probably still knee deep in his self pity," she muttered, slapping the cold moss onto Itachi's chest, not giving him any warning. He narrowed his eyes at her, which she ignored.

"What? Pity over what?" Naruto asked.

She sighed, "Nothing Naruto, we're going to stay the night here unless someone gets to carry me tomorrow." She smoothed the moss out to evenly chill the area. "When it gets warm Itachi you can just scrape it off and toss it to the side. The cold will bring down a little bit of the swelling." He nodded slightly and she unrolled Kakashi's bedroll in near the fire before crawling into it, falling silent and showing she didn't want to converse with anyone. She wasn't exactly furious, though it was because she had ended the conversation right there. Men could be so dense, she mused to herself, snuggling deeper before attempting to fall asleep. Thankfully, she was tired so sleep came easy for her.

Naruto waited until he saw Kat was asleep before raising his brow at Sasuke and Itachi and softly saying, "Did I miss something?"

"Teme, you're such an idiot," was all Sasuke said, sitting next to the fire while he prepared his and Itachi's food, Naruto preparing his own. No one grabbed anything for Kakashi.

"I am not. Ever since we met up with Itachi, Kakashi-Sensei's been acting weird." Naruto insisted, stirring his food.

Itachi raised a brow slightly hearing that, but Sasuke shook his head and replied. "Duh, don't you get it. Kakashi's just jealous, and apparently he's not handling Kat being such good friends with Itachi."

"Why not?"

"How would you like it if a random stranger from Hinata's past randomly showed up and they were buddy buddy, when at first all she had was you. Would you like that?" Sasuke shook his head irritably, and Naruto paused before shaking his head no.

"I suppose you're right, it's a shame. He was always the cool, smooth, collected one. Now it just seems like he's putting his foot in his mouth," Naruto replied.

"I suppose I am Naruto," Kakashi dryly replied. He was coming back and overheard the conversation about him.

"Ah! Kakashi-Sensei! I...um..."

"Save it Naruto," he squatted down by the fire, grabbing something out of his pack to eat. It was dusk, a bit early, but he saw Kat was already sleeping. "Did she eat?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No. She applied that moss to Itachi before rolling up and going to sleep."

He sighed a bit, rubbing his forehead. One thing he noticed about Kat, when she was upset or angry, it didn't seem like she liked to eat. Must be a girl thing, he noticed other women did the same. He sat in silence, watching his food cook, and Naruto uncomfortably shoveled his food down before rolling up to go to sleep as well. Sasuke watched Kakashi while he and Itachi ate until they finished, and asked, "Are you keeping watch?" He nodded, and Sasuke leaned up against a tree, letting Itachi move into his bedroll before closing his eyes to go to sleep.

Kakashi withdrew his food when it was done, not having much of an appetite, and ignored that Itachi was watching him. He heard an odd, wet plopping sound, and he raised his head in confusion. He saw Itachi wiping off the moss polituce. "Are you sure you should be taking that off?"

"Katsumi said when it was warm to wipe it off. When it's warm, it has no use," he responded, and Kakashi nodded a bit in understanding before falling silent. When Itachi noted all of them were asleep he stated, "You upset her."

"It's none of your business," he flatly said, pulling out his Icha Icha book.

"I believe it is my business, when it is because of me that you did," Itachi replied, causing Kakashi to pause and glance up at him. Itachi's eyes were glaring red in the darkness. "She does not wish for me in that way, did she not tell you that?"

Kakashi glanced to Kat, "Yea, she did."

"Katsumi is not a liar. In fact, I highly doubt she even knows how to lie. She just avoids subjects or tells a story missing information. It is sad you have not yet realized this yet, when you have been in close contact with her longer than I ever have."

"I do know that," he muttered.

Itachi raised a brow, "Beware of your inner demons Kakashi. In fighting to possess her, it will be the thing to drive her away in the end." He laid down, falling silent. Kakashi stared at him before glancing back to Kat, cursing himself. Why was everyone else right about what was going on, while he was still tangled up and confused. Itachi was right, that's what stung the most. He wasn't trying to separate them at all. He sighed, going back to his book while keeping his senses aware at the same time.

* * *

Kakashi blinked, waking up to the sunrise. He had woken Naruto up after a few hours before crawling in with Kat and getting some rest. He saw Sasuke was up and in the tree, so Naruto was sleeping now. Neither of them bothered to wake up Kat and Itachi it seemed. He glanced next to him but saw Kat was gone, and immediately it put him into a bit of a sour mood. She must still be mad at him. He sat up more, looking around the campsite, realizing she wasn't there at all.

"She went off into the woods for some privacy," Sasuke answered, assuming what he was thinking. "It was almost time to get up anyways." Kakashi nodded, getting up and rolling up his bedroll and packing it, looking up when Kat came into the campsite. She smiled at him like normal before looking up at Sasuke.

"Hey, let me check your shoulder quick before we head out." Sasuke dropped down next to her and she studied his shoulder, moving it slightly, "It healed well, you probably won't need the sling by tonight though it's still probably sore." He nodded his agreement and Kat went to Itachi to check his ribs as well while he slept. He woke up as soon as she pressed chakra into him, and watched her. "Your ribs should be okay tonight, might swell a bit still and we'll just do what we did last night. You had the worst break after all."

"Worst break?" Naruto muttered, sitting up because Sasuke woke him up. "Your ankle was completely backwards."

"Yea, but the bone wasn't pried out of my skin," she wryly replied, checking her own ankle slightly before letting it be. They all got ready to leave, and Kat took up position of the wagon, pulling it straight.

"Nonsense. Your ankle isn't healed yet," Kakashi cheerfully replied, nudging her out of the way.

She scowled, and nudged him out of the way with her hip, "Nonsense. Now hush, my turn. It's my junk."

"Just pull it together," Sasuke muttered to end the fight, pulling his pack onto his shoulder.

Kat turned her scowl to him before sighing and shaking her head, and raised a brow at Kakashi, "Well? Shall we?"

He shrugged then nodded, supposing it ended the fight and together they maneuvered it onto the trail, before making their trek back to the Leaf Village.

* * *

They slowly trodded through the front gates, this time Kakashi and Kat once again pulling it after switching off between Naruto, and finally Sasuke after his shoulder was no longer sore. It took them almost an extra day and a half to reach home since they were taking trails and pulling the heavy wagon along, though it was worth it. Kat was delighted she didn't have to go back to the old, decimated village that was once her home, and that she didn't have to worry about losing anything or it being destroyed.

Kotetsu raised his arm and smiled, Izumo apparently out on an errand. "Once again, wow you guys are sure busy." He joked to Kat and Kakashi, before narrowing his eyes slightly at Itachi. "Hey, you're Itachi aren't you? Wait a minute, you're part of the Akat..."

Kat glared at him, "No. He's not. Now hush. He hasn't been an enemy of the Leaf in five years. We're going to talk to Tsunade now, so don't get your panties in a bunch."

Kotetsu opened then shut his mouth again before nodding, surprised at the harsh tone of voice when she snapped at him. Then again, they all looked tired and ragged, and she seemed defensive the of the man. He figured that meant they were friends or something. "Uh, yea, sounds good. Uh, welcome home...Itachi."

Itachi raised a brow at that statement but said nothing as the group made their way into town. Most people shot confused looks at the duo pulling a large wagon filled with something, and a couple of the older shinobi mostly stared because of Itachi in their midst, but all in all nothing was said to them and none of them approached, which Kat was grateful for.

"Kat, what the hell are you going to do with all of these books?" Naruto whined, rubbing the back of his head. "I doubt you want to pile them in your living room, and carry them up four flights of stairs. Because let me tell ya, I am not helping this time. I'm sick of books."

"Not like you've ever read a book anyways," Sasuke calmly said, earning a glare from Naruto.

"Shut up teme! I have too read a book!"

"Comic books don't count."

"Hah! We'll I'll have you know that..."

As the men started fighting Kat sighed and almost face palmed, Kakashi rolled his eye, and Itachi just stared emotionlessly at them. From what Kat figured, he'd never really experienced two adult men having an immature fight like they were having. "Enough children, don't make me turn this thing around," she growled, and immediately the men grew quiet. "As for the books, I'm sure there's a room to spare in the hokage's office or the library, we'll ask."

They finally reached the hokage's building, and Kakashi quietly asked Shizune to keep a watch on the wagon as the group made their way upstairs. They knocked and heard a loud grunt of confirmation before they opened the door. "Oh look, you guys are back. What took you guys so long? I thought that..." she let her sentence die out when she took notice of Itachi standing to the back of the group. "Hm." she thought to herself, standing up and approaching Itachi, circling him slightly. He said nothing as she circled him and then she asked, "So. He's not dead after all. How did you find him?"

"Granny, Kat did. Akuma's men had attacked him and thrown him in a ditch near where we were traveling. And get this, these two are friends, way before Itachi even left the Akatsuki. Can you imagine!" Naruto said happily, while the group scowled at him. "What?" he asked confusedly.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes at Kat, "While you were sending the Leaf information about the Akatsuki you were friends with one of the members? I suppose you were leaving shit out about him then, weren't you?"

"Yes." Kat stated, narrowing her eyes back. "Because as you all know now, he was never a true enemy of the Leaf. I knew back then, and didn't want to see an innocent man killed."

They had their heated stare off for a moment before Tsunade chuckled, "Good. He probably would have been killed had you been sending information out. Welcome home Itachi. Have a drink." She shoved her whole bottle of sake at him, and he raised a brow slightly before shaking his head negativly. "Aw, come on. One swig's not gunna hurt ya," she pouted before drinking straight from the bottle.

Kat raised her own brow at her, before glancing around the room at the scattered papers. "Let me guess. Long day, and you've already decided, 'Fuck this, let's drink,' correct?"

Tsunade chuckled again, "You would too having to go through this mess. So did you retrieve what you needed? And why is there dried blood on you?" She finally noted.

"We were attacked at the vault," Kakashi stated this time. "Akuma and some followers had arrived to destroy the vault, yet we were there. Luckily, he had some apparent urgent business and disappeared, but we were all injured. We found an old wagon in the village and used it to transport the contents of the vault here since we knew for a fact it would all be destroyed, and we didn't want to miss anything."

Tsunade scowled, "Why didn't you kill him?"

"Because he was kicking my ass," Kat muttered. "I don't have my full abilities unlocked, he has his full power already, and was just playing with me. If Hotaru hadn't shown up and said something about their master, Satan or Lucifer, I'm assuming, needing him and teleporting away with him, we would have been killed."

The team said nothing while Tsunade sighed and rubbed her eyes, "Figures. Very well. Dismissed. I hope you have a plan to where Itachi is residing. Should be with one of you. Not that I don't trust him, but because I don't want the elders breathing down my neck about something like this if we set him up in his own place."

Sasuke calmly said, "He can stay with me. Or Kat and Kakashi, I doubt he'd want to live with Naruto. Smells like hell in his house."

"Hey, not anymore, Hinata helped me clean," Naruto whined.

"Fine. Good, great." Tsunade waved her hand at them to shoo them out, and Kat raised a brow.

"Before you kick us out, do you have an empty room here in the kage's tower to put those books? I don't have room at our place."

"This floor, four rooms down on your left," was all she replied before sitting down, taking another swig of her sake. They all bowed to her then before filing out of the office.

* * *

Kat sighed as they made their way out of the building. She was tired, dirty, and though her ankle was better it was still sore since they never took the time to rest. She loathed carrying all of those books upstairs, then moving them once again to a new vault she would have to create. Staring at the wagon, she furrowed her brow. "You know guys, you all can head off. Instead of lugging these books and moving them more than once, I think I'm going to create a vault around here."

Naruto perked up at that, "Wait. Really? Do you need help?"

"No it's alright. Just empty your packs of the books you carried onto the wagon. Kakashi you go on home too. Take a shower and relax for a bit."

"Now why would I do that and leave all the work to yourself?" Kakashi replied with an eye creasing smile, and Naruto muttered to himself.

"Of course he always disappears when any of us need his help but soon as his girlfriend does, suddenly he's mister nice guy," he shook his head while putting the books on the wagon before walking off, waving his arm. He hoped Hinata wasn't off on a mission so they could spend some time together.

Sasuke raised a brow slightly at her, "Will it be safe to build one here?" Itachi looked to Kat for her answer, and she shook her head.

"Who knows. The reason the vault was near the Sky Village was because my family had lived there for generations. Perhaps information had gotten moved there just like we are doing today. I am hoping to stay here in the village after everything is over, but even if I don't, I can always come back."

Kakashi felt a twinge in his chest when she said she wouldn't stay, but he understood. If something happened, to him especially, he doubted she would want to stay here in a place filled with memories. This time, Itachi spoke up. "Will you be able to create a locking mechanism door like the one over your previous vault?"

"Uh..."

He shook his head. "Find your door. I will do the rest from there. We must talk later," was all he replied before turning and walking off.

Sasuke raised a brow at Kat before walking off after Itachi once putting the books down as well. The last Uchiha's walking side by side, something that has never been seen. Kat smiled a bit at the sight, feeling warmth in her heart before looking to Kakashi. He was staring down at her, and she smiled more. "Well if you're helping, are you ready?"

Kakashi shook his head negativly before replying, "We should have Yamato's help."

"Who? And why?"

"Yamato, jonin, and a friend. As to the why, he has an extrememly rare gekka genkai, something the first Kage possessed. Wood jutsu."

She widened her eyes, "He's a descendent?"

"Not technically, no. He had a hard childhood. He was, well, used for experiments from some unsavory people when he was young. Transferring DNA to their bodies for the sole purpose of developing the ability to move wood. He was the only survivor."

"Poor guy," she murmured. "Does he ever talk about it?"

He shrugged, "Nope. And no one asks. Really none of anybody's business but his own. Let's find him quick."

"Let's find a place first to start. Then we can leave the wagon there or send Pakkun after him," Kat suggested instead and he nodded in reply, before they headed off to a far corner of a village.

"It's best to have it within the city walls," Kakashi replied, when Kat turned a confused look his way. "Even if you don't end up staying, knowing your abilities, you're able to sneak in whenever. It'll be safer here than out in the woods."

She smiled, "Guess I never thought of that. Alright."

Finally they reached the the wall and walked in the direction of the Kage's faces, coming to a dense, wood part of the area. "I highly doubt they'll expand houses into here. It'll taint the faces," was all Kakashi said to her, studying the ground.

Kat pouted, looking at all the trees. "It'll be a pain removing these trees, and using earth jutsu would mess them up. I wouldn't be able to fix it to make it look natural."

Kakashi raised a brow at her before summoning Pakkun. The small dog arrived with a puff of smoke. "Yo boss. Kat. What's up?"

Kat kneeled down next to him, rubbing behind his ears and smiling, "Pakkun, could you go find Yamato for us and bring him here? We need his help. I'm making a new vault but there's so many trees."

"Sure Kat. Anything for you," Pakkun grinned at her before rushing off, and Kakashi sighed a bit.

"Don't tell me he's starting to like you better than me."

"Why wouldn't he? I mean, hey, look at me, I'm pretty awesome," she joked, just sitting where she kneeled while they waited.

He chuckled, "That's right, I suppose you are pretty awesome."

She gave him a cheeky grin in response, but jerked her head sideways when she felt Pakkun approach with another man. "That was quick," she thought to herself. She stood up as the duo approached.

"Hey Kakashi," Yamato raised his hand, grinning. "I was already nearby taking a walk, lucky for you, huh?" He chuckled. "Hey Kat. We haven't been properly introduced yet. I'm Yamato."

She smiled, "It's nice to meet you, and thanks for coming to help. The last place my family vault was at had no trees, so we didn't have to worry about it," she chuckled a bit, and Yamato nodded in understanding.

"We've picked the spot here," Kakashi said, pointing to the area. "If we clear the trees though, it may make it more obvious."

Yamato walked over to the trees and studied them before commenting, "You won't have to. I may be able to move them over enough that she would be able to have a cellar like vault. Not a grand or spectacular entrance I know. I just hope you're not picky." He smiled a bit at Kat, and she shook her head negativly.

"That'd be perfect, easier to hide then. My last vault had a doorway built into a hill, before stairs made their way underground. Having a flat doorway into the ground works just as well. Itachi is finding a door with a chakra lock for me, and I may modify it later to make it harder to get into," she replied, studying the ground.

"Itachi? Itachi Uchiha? You know him?" Yamato asked, stunned, and she smirked.

"He's my friend, and he's back in town, staying with Sasuke I'm assuming. Wanna go say hi?"

"Uh, heh, maybe later," he rubbed the back of his head nervously, glancing to Kakashi and noting how he was pretending to not pay attention to the conversation when it turned to Itachi. Apparently his friend didn't like him much, not that he could blame him. They did fight more than once before. He shook his head a bit before performing a wood jutsu, slowly moving the trees over slightly to create a larger space. Not enough for it to be noticible or obvious, but enough that it would be wide enough for a small doorway. Kat grinned in delight.

Kakashi looked down at Kat, "Ready? Oh, powerful one?"

"Ha ha," she sarcastically replied, before clasping her hands together to move the earth and creating an opening between the space Yamato created. Moving boulders and stones, she created stone steps downward into the ground, before creating a large hole underground. Using more stones, she created shelves upon shelves within the walls she created. She wanted wood shelves instead of stone, but if this was going to be here for generations, the wood would probably rot. Perhaps she could insert some later when she was bored just for her own pleasure. In any case, she had to be sure it stayed dried in there, then stone shelves would be fine. Finally she lowered her hands, sighing and breathing a bit heavily. It took a lot of concentrated chakra and force to carefully shape the walls, stairs and shelves. Kakashi laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Great job. Shall we take a look?"

Kat nodded and smiled, creating a small fire in the palm of her hand for a light and made her way carefully down the steps, Yamato right behind her, and Kakashi bringing up the lead. She had made it a little deeper underground than she was thinking originally, but she wanted high walls because she didn't like small, closed in spaces. It made it seem more open, and more room. She raised her hand in the air to illuminate the dark cavern, and Yamato exclaimed. "Wow Kat, you're extremely talented. The shelves are almost perfectly straight and are all symmetrical. You weren't even down here looking at the area to form."

"I thought you didn't like using earth jutsu," Kakashi commented, looking down to Kat.

"I don't. But just because I don't doesn't mean I didn't perfect it first," she winked at the men, before studying the walls and heading up. "I believe I made enough shelves, with extras on top of it. However I can always add more later. I'd like to add some podeums and a large desk like my last vault did. We need to get some torches and candles however."

"I can run and collect some while you two start unloading," Yamato offered, and Kakashi nodded.

"Thank you Yamato. This location should be kept secret. Though we appreciate the help."

"No problem at all, didn't do much," Yamato smiled, "Be back in a bit." He waved before running off towards the village.

"He's nice," Kat sighed happily, looking around at the trees and studying them before making a rough torch out of some leaves, grass, and some sap out of one of the trees.

Kakashi nodded his agreement and pulled the tarp off of the wagon, before grabbing a large armfull of books. Kat lead the way down first with the torch and stabbed it into a dirt part of the wall. She had made sure all of the shelves were stone, however she needed to touch up here and there on the vault until all of the walls would be made of stone. It would help so that moisture wouldn't get in, nor any bugs. For now it would work to unload the books, because they were exhausted. Back and forth they carried books, putting them carefully on the shelves along the walls until Yamato came back.

"Wow, you guys are already almost done. Here's the things you asked for. Though I'm surprised you moved this stuff so quickly in the dark," he said smiling, holding up his items.

Kat smirked, "I made a torch. We're exhausted and wanted to get the books put away quickly, but thank you so much for these." She gathered them up and brought them down into the vault. She quickly placed a couple of the torches Yamato bought into the dirt part of the walls, before setting the rest on an empty shelf while Kakashi brought down the rest of the books. Kat smiled her thanks, "Great. Now lets go. I'm starving." She yanked the home-made torch out of the wall and climbed the stairs, smiling at Yamato who was waiting for them. She put the torch out before making hand signs to move the dirt over the opening. In a moment, if it wasn't for the footsteps and chunks of dirt here and there it would seem as if it was still untouched. Perfect.

Yamato waved them off, grabbing their wagon and shoving the tarp onto it, "I'll get rid of this old thing for you two. Go get something to eat and rest." He trotted back towards the village lugging the wagon behind, most likely to bring it to the dump.

Kat yawned while she performed a small wind jutsu and cleared the small area of dirt debris and helping remove the footprints. Not because she thought anyone would try to find where she put it, but just as a safety precaution in case Akuma decided to try to destroy the items once again. "Come on hun, eating sounds good."

Kakashi nodded and they made their way back into the village.

* * *

After an uneventful, quick meal at Ichiraku Ramen. Kat was immensely enjoying herself in the shower. Kakashi was going to join her, but they both decided individual showers would be best considering how filthy they were. "Plus it means I get to have it at the temperature I want," she thought smugly to herself, sighing as she lathered up her hair. Kakashi was just chilling on the couch waiting for her to finish she knew, and she didn't want to use up the water. But the water just felt so good.

* * *

Kakashi glanced towards the patio door, seeing a figure land on the balcony, and raised a brow as the door opened. "You said you needed to talk to Kat later, but I figured you meant tomorrow. Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Itachi just stared at him and said nothing before Kakashi sighed a bit, rubbing his forehead, "She's in the shower. So you're going to have to be patient." He noted Sasuke had lent him some more clothes and he added, "Didn't Sasuke take you clothes shopping? Don't think his style suits you." Itachi once again said nothing and just leaned against the wall, still staring at him intently, and Kakashi almost squirmed in his seat. He decided to just ignore the man and returned to his book when Itachi finally spoke.

"Did she tell you of my condition."

Kakashi's glance shot towards him again, "Yes. When we first found you she quickly explained it, since it was the reason you two have kept in contact all of these years. I'm supposing the only reason as well on your part."

Itachi ignored the statement, "Very well. It is one of the things I need to discuss with her if you are curious." As he talked the bathroom door opened and Kat came out in a towel, poking her head into the living room from the hallway.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about that as well. Though it really could have waited Itachi. Kakashi, the shower's free, and no I didn't use all of the hot water," she chuckled a bit, sending him a wink as he stood up, setting his book down. "Let me get dressed quick, would you both like some coffee? If we're going to stay awake long enough to talk we're going to need the caffiene I'm sure." The sentence was emphasized by a yawn as she went into her room and closed the door.

Itachi stared at Kakashi, who stared silently back at him until he made his way into the bathroom.

* * *

Kat yawned again as she tugged on some shorts and a baggy t-shirt, not caring what she looked like. Not like she had anyone to impress. Kakashi liked her no matter what she wore. She smiled a bit at the thought, grabbing her brush and began pulling tangles out of it when her door opened. She jerked her head backwards, "Wow. Itachi, don't you know how to knock?"

He ignored the statement, "Aren't you finished yet."

She scowled, bringing her brush with her into the kitchen and starting coffee, before trying to brush her hair again. It seemed it always got tangled so badly on missions no matter how much she brushed, that it was such a pain once she got home. One of the few times she wished she looked good with short hair. "Lucky for you, I was dressed so I guess that counts as being finished," she growled, plopping down on the couch as she worked on her hair. Itachi sat next to her. "So, was it your medical condition the only thing you needed to talk about?"

He shook his head, "There is more. Though some of it should not be discussed with Kakashi in the area."

"Why not?" She confusedly glanced at him. When she didn't get a response in reply she shook her head, "Oh, right. Nevermind, something about us I'm sure. We'll talk about that tomorrow or the day after if it can wait." He nodded his confirmation as he watched her brush her hair.

"Why not cut it."

"Because I don't think I look good with short hair. Remember you saw me after that fight and my hair got chopped off, it looked hideous," she chuckled, remembering the thought. She had been ambushed, and one of the men had grabbed her long hair and she cut it off right below his hand to free herself. Too bad it was so close to her head, it looked like an awful pixie cut.

"It looked fine if you had actually attempted to style it instead of wear hats until it grew out."

"Says the man who lets his hair grow out so much that it starts to look like a woman's hair."

"It does not."

"Does too."

Kakashi came out of the bathroom, hearing the end of the fight and immediately he was confused. He expected something serious, or Itachi to talk to her more personally about things while he was gone. Instead they were talking about hair. He sighed and rolled his eye. Guess he couldn't expect much more from Kat. She seemed to have a way with people, bringing them out of their shell. Hell, look at Sasuke. He poked his head into the living room, "Kat, does my hair look like a girls?"

She glanced at him and gave him a cheeky grin, "More like some porcupine."

He smiled a bit, eye creasing, "Well, I guess we can't all have hair like you two," causing Kat to laugh as he went into his bedroom to dress.

Kat grinned at Itachi before saying, "Told you. Girl hair."

He grunted a bit and said nothing more, and Kat finally finished untangling her own hair when Kakashi came out. He walked into the kitchen to get coffee first, putting cream and sugar in Kat's and making Itachi's black without bothering to ask. Just seemed the type of guy. He brought their mugs to them before sitting down on the arm rest next to Kat, so she was between the men. She raised a brow and nudged Itachi with her elbow to scoot him over, which he complied, and she scooted as well so Kakashi could sit on the actual couch. "Alright Itachi. I did want to talk to you about your condition. Like I said, I just saw you so it could have waited, but I have to ask you something."

Itachi raised a brow and said nothing, and Kakashi sat forward and sideways a bit to watch the two talk. This wasn't his part of the conversation, and he was surprised Itachi was letting him participate in it. "I'd like to monitor you daily. We have never seen each other more than a few hours at a time, ever really. Now that you're living here. I'd like to give you daily check ups, then perhaps going to weekly and then monthly, and get reports at the hospital." She jumped up and grabbed a pen and a note pad from the kitchen before sitting down again, scribbling on the paper. "I believe with constant supervision and data, I may be able to determine and estimate when the disease begins to accelerate again. Also, blood tests, DNA tests, etc. Plus I believe with the constant check ups, I can hopefully help it from progressing any farther, and prevent you from getitng into such a condition where you can barely walk."

Kakashi smiled a bit to himself, watching Kat write notes for her care plan for Itachi. He was one of the most terrifying men in the Akatsuki, yet here was this smaller woman ordering him around and taking charge. It was no wonder really that Itachi became so fond of her. He glanced to Itachi and saw he was watching her as well, an almost gentle look forming in his eyes as she described her plans for his health. "Duh. The only woman to ever really give a shit about him I'm assuming," Kakashi said to himself as the men both watched the woman they cared for. Finally Kat stopped writing, tapping her pen and thinking.

"I doubt you'll be sent on missions, so being in the city is probably going to drive you up the wall. Same as me, as I techinically shouldn't be leaving. However if I do end up having to leave, I'll be sure to detail to Sakura and Tsunade your care plan and schedule, along with the tests so that you are still receiving them. If you leave without any of us, I guess there's nothing else to do but resume when you return, though I hate to do that because then the data can turn out shaky. Any questions?" When he shook his head, Kat set the pad on the table and reached for his chest, chakra already forming around her fingertips. Kakashi raised a brow seeing Itachi glance at him before tensing up and almost pulling away, but stayed still. Kat gently ran her fingertips over his chest above his clothes before saying softly. "As I thought. Your organs are already beginning to bleed. I'm sure that amount of blood loss then the replenishing I did didn't help that. Would you like me to heal it now, or wait until tomorrow when we start the check up and tests?"

"Wait," was all he said, and she nodded and lowered her hands, leaning back against the couch and stretching. Kakashi handed her her coffee and she smiled her thanks at him before looking back to Itachi.

"Honestly, I don't know if I will find anything or any way to stop it. Worst comes to worse, it will just be healing you every couple of months until we're up to old age or dead. I don't like having to tie you down though to receive medical help every three months or so."

Itachi said nothing to that, and Kakashi piped up, "So wait. With the help you're doing right now, he'd live a full life and not die young?"

Kat smiled again at him, "From what I understand and what I've seen, yes. Who knows what age, but I highly doubt he would pass from this condition before fifty for sure. Organs and vessels weaken as the body age so as Itachi aged, the vessels and such would need to be fortified, and probably a special diet and medication to help as well." She glanced to Itachi and softly said, "You're my friend. I just wish I could do more."

Itachi just slightly bowed his head to her in acknowledgement, and Kakashi noted she beamed with happiness after that. Apparently that was Itachi's way of saying 'thank you.' "What was the other thing you needed to speak about?" Kakashi asked, causing Itachi to glance up at him.

"Training with the sharingan. It starts tomorrow," he stated, gaze shifting between both of them.

"No sleeping all day tomorrow?" Kat pouted. "But come on, we..."

"Katsumi, you have no time for procrastination nor laziness. You would have gotten killed at your vault. Training starts tomorrow for both of you."

Kakashi raised his brow slightly, "I don't think I need that much training Itachi, I..." He immediately stopped and froze up after Itachi flashed on his sharingan, and Kat shot her gaze to Kakashi before elbowing Itachi hard.

"Itachi. No."

Instantly Kakashi was released and he breathed hard, glaring at him, "Don't do that again unless we're in training. You said it started tomorrow, not today."

"You need training. You apparently have Uchiha blood in you, and I will not let your unworthiness taint it," Itachi stood up, coffee untouched.

"Itachi," Kat warned softly. "Play nice."

Itachi stared at Kakashi, before glancing down to Kat and nodding slightly before bowing his head only to her. "I will return tomorrow." He exited through the patio door and leapt onto the roof.

Kat sighed and rubbed her eyes, putting her elbows on her knees. "Damn him. Seems like he hasn't changed since I met him."

Kakashi glanced down at her, "How long have you known each other?"

"Nine years. I met him about a year after the raid," Kat glanced back up at him. "I'm sorry about that. I know he won't directly apologize, but I will for him. That's the only way he's ever known how to act. While I was trained to act that way as well but gave it up, it seems it just burrowed into his personality." She shook her head at the thought, glancing at the window he exited. "He's my friend, and I want you two to be friends. Not just because of us, but because I care for both of you. I know it's hard for you, knowing our past and all, but please?" She glanced back up at him with a pleading look in her eyes.

He nodded, "I'll try. But it doesn't look like he will."

She chuckled, "He already is, as subtle as it seems. The fact he's not trying to run you off because of us being together is a big thing. I can see the tension between you two, I can pratically cut it with a knife. Plus he's willing to train you, though I can't tell if it's just a reason so you two can fight."

"I'm sure it's a little of both," Kakashi sweat dropped at the thought before shaking his head, grabbing her hand and pulling her up. "Let's sleep finally. You're exhausted and look about to fall over. We can think all we like tomorrow." Kat grinned and nodded.

"Yes that sounds soo good. And for being so considerate, you'd better wake up with me tomorrow," she teased, dragging him into his bedroom.

"What? Why?"

"You'll see," she said with a wink and laughed as she closed the door.

* * *

It was mid-morning and Kat was still laying in bed with Kakashi. Well, correction. They had gotten around to some morning activities, and the bed was a complete mess, but they were back to laying in bed again. Kakashi gently snoring beside her, just the singular mask in place. He jerked it on afterwards before falling asleep. Habit she supposed. She sighed happily, stretching before throwing an arm over her eyes. She didn't bother pulling any sheets up, she was too warm. Suddenly she sensed someone beside her and she shrieked, jerking back in surprise. Itachi was standing next to the bed, staring at her, and not making any attempt to turn away. Kakashi jerked awake at her shriek and growled at Itachi, jerking a blanket over Kat. Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly at Kakashi but said nothing to it. "It's time."

"Time for what," Kat groaned, pulling the covers over her head. She wanted more time to do nothing this morning, and lay with Kakashi. Now Kakashi was probably going to be silently fuming at Itachi all day for walking in without an invite and seeing her naked. Day ruined.

Kakashi glared at Itachi, "Haven't you heard of knocking."

Instead of leaving to give them privacy, he instead sat on the bed, seemingly oblivious to the fact they were both naked. "It is already morning. You should have already been awake."

"We just got home yesterday, of course we're going to sleep," Kakashi muttered, and Kat muttered as well.

"Your stamina is just amazing Itachi, I just don't know how you do it," before she sighed and said louder. "Do you want to leave so we can get dressed then?"

Itachi didn't move but mentioned offhandedly, "I thought you had your own bedroom."

Kat narrowed her eyes slightly, "I do."

"Uh, Kat..." Kakashi started and Itachi interrupted.

"So why be in here. I think it would be crowded this way."

"Itachi..." she started growling and he interrupted again.

"I don't think you two have time to waste like this."

"Alright, that's it," she snapped, jerking up and standing in front of him, forgetting she was naked as fury consumed her. She didn't even notice Itachi smirk as his gaze dropped down to her chest, though Kakashi did and his eyes narrowed at him. "Now listen here. Kakashi and I have been together for weeks and we're both adults, so we can waste however much damn time we want having sex. Unless you're joining the two of us in here it's really none of your damn business, and besides. You have no right to talk about sleeping with other people like it's a bad thing considering how many people YOU'VE slept with," she snapped at him.

Kakashi froze at the same time Itachi did during the statement, 'Unless you're joining the two of us in here.' Dear God did she mean a three-way? He coughed, "Um, Kat, you're naked and uh, do you just realize what you said?"

She glared at him before stalking into her own bedroom and slamming the door before yelling, "Get your ass dressed Kakashi. It's on now. If Itachi wants his training he's going to get his damn training!"

Kakashi sweat dropped and glanced to Itachi, who was still sitting on the bed near him, and the man was staring back at him as well. "Um, well," Kakashi stuttered a bit, rubbing the back of his head, eye creasing in a nervous smile. "How about we forget this whole thing, shall we?"

Itachi stared at him, his gaze wandering over his chest and back up before standing up and leaving, not bothering to close the door. Kakashi frowned, he felt like he just checked him out before walking out. Weird, he was pretty sure he was straight. Or else he was probably sizing him up and comparing himself. He sighed and grabbed a pair of boxers out of the dresser near the bed and yanked them on under the covers before getting out of bed, quickly getting dressed. His head jerked up towards the open door hearing Kat's door open, and saw she was still furious. He thought maybe she'd take the time to calm down but apparently not. He was pulling on his weapons pouch when he heard Kat.

"Itachi so help me God if you pissed me off this morning just to see me naked and lose my temper, I am going to be so brutal today that you're going to cry tonight and Sasuke is going to think his brother is a big sissy," she growled at him.

Kakashi exited his room in just enough time to see Itachi shaking his head, "From what I understood from your litte tantrum earlier, you had a three way in mind when you found me in the room with you two. Perhaps you're just mad now that you revealed that."

Kakashi's eye widened and stared at Kat, who was beginning to turn red from fury, before finally she smirked evilly, "Or are you just after Kakashi, perhaps he was the real reason you snuck into our bedroom. I didn't know your preferences changed over these years."

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly at her before shrugging, "When I want something, I get it. Even if it means I have to share sometimes."

Kat gasped in outrage and Kakashi decided to make himself known, "Yo, we ready to go?" He said cheerfully, breaking the tension escalating in the room. Kat glared at him, before glaring to Itachi and muttered, "yea," before stalking off to the patio door, jerking it open and jumping onto the roof. Kakashi stared at Itachi, and Itachi raised a knowing brow at him before leaping after Kat. He sighed a bit, before following them. He wasn't looking forward to the day.

* * *

When Kakashi finally arrived at the training field, he noted it seemed Kat and Itachi were ignoring each other. Guess Kat finally gave up fighting. He never remembered seeing her so frustrated and angry before. Then again, her and Itachi were close. He supposed that came with knowing someone for that long. He cheerfully said, "Alright, Itachi, you said you were training us so, train."

Itachi jerked his gaze to him, before nodding slightly. "Your sharingan Kakashi is weak. It is not yours originally, so chakra build up I'm sure has been forming and..."

"I fixed that seven years ago, and his eye his fine," Kat flatly said, staring at Itachi.

Itachi raised a brow, "You never told me you two met back then." She growled at him and said nothing more so he continued. "Very well, even so, it is weak because it is singular. You do not have the second sharingan, nor will you be able to develop one as you know. Our training today," he stepped closer and yanked Kakashi's head band down over his good eye, and exposing his sharingan. "Is to train you with your pure sharingan. Katsumi. Activate yours."

She glared at him before activating it. Yet before when it shifted back and forth while it lie dormant, it stayed in the three tomoe and and even flashed to the mongekyo sometimes. "Yes, your majesty." She sweetly purred, staring at him with her swirling eyes. Kakashi studied her eyes and noticed Itachi was studying them as well. She was furious he knew, and perhaps that was why her eyes were so steady. Was that why Itachi made her so furious this morning?

"Cut it Katsumi. You won't be able to concentrate while so angry. Though we enjoy seeing your temper tantrum, you cannot train while throwing it," Itachi flatly said, staring at her.

"Apparently not. He was just being Itachi," Kakashi thought to himself and sweat dropped.

She growled, "You better watch your mouth Itachi, I..."

"I know many ways of shutting your own mouth Katsumi, all I have demonstrated before," Itachi growled back at her, the sexual intent obvious in the statement. "Be quiet."

Kat glared at him but said nothing before glancing away, crossing her arms.

Kakashi rubbed the back of his head. That threat made him uncomfortable, "Well, what are we..."

"We are going to fight. Using our sharingan," Itachi flatly said.

"Sharingan's don't work on Kat," Kakashi said, and the darker haired man nodded his head.

"Start."

Immediately Kat threw a kunai at Itachi, and Itachi knocked it away with his hand. Kakashi shook his head a bit, knowing Kat needed to get her anger out but knew it was him and Itachi against Kat for this sole purpose. So he joined in with Itachi at attacking Kat. It was harder for him than he realized seeing with just the sharingan. His good eye helped balance out colors and depth, now he could tell his perception was off. He wasn't even trying to use the sharingan, he was trying to manage to get a well placed hit in. Perhaps this is what Itachi wanted him to train on. He nodded to himself before directing more force towards Kat.

"That fucking rat bastard," Kat growled to herself, fighting off Kakashi and Itachi. She had already improved with the sharingan, and even now could sense it becoming more acute as she used it. She was furious at Itachi though. He knew Kakashi was a jealous man, hell it was obvious. Yet he waltzed into their room, saw her naked, then pissed her off enough so she'd forget she was naked. He remembered from long ago that when she got angry enough she pretty much forgot everything except verbally shredding that person. He had even said once that she was very attractive during points like that, and had at times prodded her to that point just to sweep her under him and they'd have, well, a lot of angry sex. Her mind was drifting and she caught a foot right to her cheek, causing her to fly back into a tree. She narrowed her eyes seeing it was Itachi and ran towards him again. She was even more furious about the three some statement. What's worse, she wasn't even thinking of ever having one. Ever. Especially with the two of them together. Now that he mentioned it more than once she couldn't stop thinking about it. She was pretty much in love with Kakashi. She finally was admitting it to herself. Itachi was sexually attractive, yes, but she didn't want to be with him in a relationship. She did at one point long ago, but she realized he was almost too cold for her and no amount of trying she did on her part really warmed up his soul. So the sex was fine until he ended that too. Then here he is, waltzing right back into her life and trying to start shit with her boyfriend. She growled again, grabbing Itachi's foot that he was swinging at her again and catching him by surprise, before slamming him into the tree and then throwing him in the nearby creek. She jerked her head around to find Kakashi, yet instead was gripped tightly behind her back, arms pinned to her sides by a wet figure with her body pressed against him and she gasped at the coldness.

"Itachi, how the hell did you..." She moved to fling her arms backwards or at least turn her head to glare at him, but Kakashi dropped down in front of her, dropping his hiate-ate over her head and eyes, and helping pin her arms down, entangling one of his legs into hers so she couldn't kick. "Dammit this isn't fair," she snapped, struggling in their grip.

"Well done Kakashi," Itachi calmly said, looking down at the top of Kat's head. "The fight did not last long, but I saw you improve. You are not used to using only that eye."

Kakashi shook his head no, looking down to Kat as well. She was standing there struggling with an almost pouting look on her lips. He actually found it cute and began to chuckle, "You're cute when you're mad Kat. How did she do Itachi?"

"Awful. As I expected," he replied. Kat stopped struggling and growled.

"I didn't do that bad, who was the big and high leveled shinobi that just got dunked, eh?" She smirked evilly. "I wasn't even paying attention to fighting, so there."

"What were you paying attention to then?" Itachi asked, gripping her arms tighter.

Kakashi raised a brow slightly at him, looking down to her face, and she was now biting her lip and she tried tugging herself away, "Nothing that concerns you Itachi."

"If I'm going to be training you, you need to get this off of your mind so you'll actually pay attention and not waste my time. What was it." Kat started trying to push the hiate ate off her eyes with her shoulder, fighting against him, and Kakashi reached to pull it off her head. "Leave it Kakashi." Itachi ordered, watching her struggle.

"Itachi..." Kakashi started, and Itachi shot his gaze up to Kakashi. This time, actually giving him a slow smirk.

"Well Katsumi. Are you going to tell us?" Itachi ordered. Kakashi made a move to step back and let go, and Itachi shook his head to Kakashi, motioning him to stay.

"No, now let go. What happens if my gekka genkai tries unlocking because you're being an ass," she snapped. "And Kakashi, come on, I thought you were on my side. You really want to see him touching me." She smirked, hoping to get a reaction out of him.

Itachi raised a brow, looking at Kakashi before he shrugged, "Perhaps Kakashi enjoys seeing another man grab his woman," he said which caused her to growl.

"Don't tease him like that, how dare you," she struggled more against their grip.

Itachi stared up at Kakashi, activating his sharingan and sent a message into his head. "She was paying so little attention I already know what she was thinking. She needs to protect her eyes more fighting someone possessing a sharingan, otherwise her mind can be read. I found though the sharingan doesn't work I can still pick up thoughts from her. If you tried you would have been able to as well. Do you want to know what she was thinking of, Kakashi?" Kakashi widened his eyes as he watched Itachi lean down slightly and blow across Kat's ear, causing her to jerk her head away. "Katsumi has already confirmed to herself she is in love with you for one."

"What? I..."

"You what Kakashi? No one said anything," Kat growled, moving again, oblivious she was rubbing herself against both of the men's bodies. "Why are you just standing there? Make him let me go."

"The other thing, Kakashi," the voice whispered in his head. "She doesn't love me, it was only about sex to her. Since I brought up the subject of a three way that's all she's been thinking of. You, her, and I. Don't tell me you're so flinchy and jealous you won't give her what she wants." Kakashi stared wide eyed at Itachi as he flicked his tounge over Kat's throat, causing her to gasp slightly and pull away. "Touch her, Kakashi."

"Kakashi he just licked me. What the hell, are you just going to stand there and watch?" She growled, "I'm supposed to be your girlfriend you know."

To Kakashi, after Itachi whispering those things to him, that statement took on a whole other meaning. That he was supposed to be helping. He didn't glance back at Itachi, but he let go of her arms, sliding his palms up before cupping her breasts and squeezing. Kat gasped in shock.

"Kakashi, what are you..." Immediately, Itachi bit her neck hard, holding her still with her arms still pinned at her sides, and slowly pulled them back behind her. She had cried out slightly when he bit her and started breathing harder, "Kakashi, Itachi, what..." Kakashi kissed her hard with his cloth covered lips to silence her, and he heard Itachi slightly chuckle behind her. He hated to admit it, but this was turning him on more than it should. He didn't even like Itachi, nor their past. Yet now he couldn't help himself. Seeing Kat at his mercy, thinking of her pleasure doubled, it was hard for him to pass this up. He pulled his mask down slightly more so he could kiss her fully, yet his face was covered enough, and thrust his tongue into her mouth. He felt Kat's breathing quicken as he grabbed and fondled her breasts, squeezing slightly hard at times, when she cried out quietly. He opened his eyes to see Itachi was biting and sucking on her neck, rubbing himself against her. He had both of her arms pinned behind her with one hand, and was gripping and massing her waist and ass. Kakashi paused for a moment before sliding one of his hands down and grabbing Itachi's hand, bringing it up to cup over Kat's breast. Itachi lifted his head from her neck and gave him a small smirk, before gripping and squeezing hard. Kakashi continued his minstrations on her other breast and ground his lower half against her, realizing he was already hard as a rock. Kat was no longer fighting them, she was standing almost still and breathing hard, yet he felt if Itachi let her go she'd bolt. Kakashi leaned his head down to the other side of her neck and gently bit and sucked, before whispering in her ear.

"If you tell us you honestly want to stop, we will. However, I'm actually enjoying this," he made his point by rubbing his hard dick against her and chuckled when he heard her gasp slightly. "Who knew, right? Then again, this is my first time with only one girl and another guy, be gentle," he whispered in her ear again, before sliding one hand down and under her shirt, raising it up.

Itachi helped raise her shirt up as well, exposing her sports bra underneath her top and Itachi cooly said, "I always hated when you wore these things." Kakashi raised a brow slightly before pulling out a kunai and slitting the bra down the middle.

Kat gasped, "Kakashi my bra! Why you..."

Itachi slid his free hand over her mouth, his other hand still keeping her arms pinned, "We could gag you." When Kat shook her head no he gave a small sound, almost like a laugh. "Too bad," he added, and he let go of her mouth and gripped her bare breast, causing her to gasp and finally moan slightly.

Kakashi leaned down and captured the other breast with his mouth, sucking and tugging on the nipple, causing her to moan louder and she shifted restlessly against them. He noted she didn't relax until he gave the confirmation he wanted to do it. Apparently she was going to fight them to the death until he agreed, and any doubts he still had about this faded away. He wanted to too, so it was alright. Otherwise she never would have given in. He smirked to himself, rising up before biting her neck again, noting Itachi did at the same time and it caused her to groan louder.

Finally Itachi let go of her arms, and he gripped her hips tightly, pulling her against him. Kat moaned and gripped Kakashi's head to her neck, the other arm going to the back of Itachi's head and she arched into Kakashi. While Itachi ground against her, Kakashi slipped his hand lower and up her skirt, feeling satisfaction that she was already dripping wet. As soon as he rubbed her through her tights, she jumped and cried out slightly, throwing her head back. He smirked a bit before grabbing her and twisting her around so she was facing Itachi, slipping his hands around her front to unbutton her skirt. Itachi's eyes flared watching it, glancing up to Kakashi before gripping her breasts hard, leaning down to kiss her. Kat groaned softly, arching into his touch, yet at the same time trying to rub back against Kakashi and he bit his lip as he shoved her skirt, tights and thong down with one push. At the same time Itachi pulled her shirts off the rest of the way, ripping off the rest of the bra, so she was purely naked in between the two except for the sandals left on her feet.

As Itachi kissed her, Kakashi slid his hand down to her wet opening in between them, feeling Itachi brush against his hand. "He was just as into it as he was at least," he mused to himself, slipping a finger down to tease her clit. Immediately Kat gripped Itachi's shoulders but threw back her head crying out in pleasure, breaking the kiss. Kakashi slid his finger inside of her then, biting her neck while Itachi fondled and sucked on her breasts. Kakashi felt Itachi's hand brush against his, then his finger stroke over Kat's clit, causing her to cry out and grip Itachi's shoulders tighter.

Dear God, this was the hottest thing she'd ever experienced, Kat dizzingly thought as the men both teased her. She was against it at first. She truly was. It was a nice thought, but kept in the back of the mind, nothing to ever happen. Ever. Yet here she was, in between her lover and a man that she used to be so sexually attracted to it was crazy. She bit her lip as Itachi teased her clit and Kakashi fingered her deeply, and at the same time had her breasts sucked on and fondled and her neck being bit. So many sensations at once she could barely handle it. She felt like she may melt or cum right there, before anything even started. Finally she realized she was the only one naked. The men pretty much had their way with her. This time, she didn't mind. Maybe that was turning her on the most. She lost all train of thought though when she felt Itachi's tongue rub over her clit.

Kat gasped and cried out, gripping Kakakashi's head in one hand, and Itachi's head in the other. "Fuck, guys," she finally spoke, groaning. "I can barely take it, it feels so good." She gasped again when Itachi sucked her clit into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it, and Kakashi whispered in her ear.

"Just wait for our turn," he murmured, pushing his hard length against her bottom, causing her to groan again.

"More. Both of you, more," she finally demanded, tugging on both of them, and Kakashi chuckled.

Itachi let go and slid up her body, brushing himself against her and murmured, "Kakashi. You should know better than to let her speak to you like that. Perhaps she needs a slight lesson."

Kat smirked a bit, not bothering to remove Kakashi's hitai-ate from her eyes still, "We're on the training grounds. Not in bed. Hard to teach a lesson when you're worried about getting grass in unsavory places."

"Hm." was all Itachi said, before she felt him withdraw from her. She turned her head, listening. H didn't go far, she could sense it, but she didn't know what he was doing. Finally he was back, pressing his whole body against her. "Well, Kakashi, you heard her."

Kakashi raised a brow, pulling out a transport scroll. "What do you mean..." Kat started, gasping when she felt herself teleporting. Soon as her feet landed, she was scooped into bed, the hiate ate falling off. She felt her breath catch seeing the men finally. They were both breath taking, they were so handsome. Kakashi had even pulled down his mask. Yet they were still dressed, too bad really. The look on their faces though made her shiver with pleasure.

Itachi grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head, holding them and kneeling next to her head. "Time for your lesson."

"What? Oh!" She gasped and cried out when Kakashi kneeled between her thighs and immediately slipped his tongue into her wet opening. "Fuck," she groaned, lifting her hips and tugging on her hands that were pinned. She was so swept up in the feeling that she was surprised when she felt something warm yet hard bump against her cheek. Glancing up she saw Itachi had undone his pants and pulled himself out. She had forgotten he was well endowed as well, just short of Kakashi, but definitely nothing to complain about. She smiled a bit and opened her mouth, seeing his eyes flare as he slipped his dick into her mouth and she firmly closed her lips around him, swirling her tongue around the tip.

Kakashi glanced up hearing Itachi grunt and saw him thrusting his dick in and out of her mouth, looking down at her with intense concentration. He felt a small stab of satisfaction noting he was bigger, and sat up slightly before sliding three fingers into her opening. He watched her jerk and moan with pleasure around his dick, and Itachi leaned down and gripped a breast tightly with his free hand to help hold her steady while they both thrust in and out of her wet openings. Kat opened her eyes slightly at Kakashi and glanced down to his crotch and back up as if signaling him to undress as well, before deepthroating Itachi. The dark haired man stiffened and groaned slightly, before thrusting hard into her mouth again to get him just as deep. Kakashi felt his own dick throb watching the scene play out and stood up. He yanked his vest and shirt off first before removing his pants, noting her sandals had fallen off the moment she was tossed to the bed when they arrived. Kat gazed her eyes appreciatively over him, and Itachi glanced over and ran his eyes over his body as well. Kakashi raised a brow at Itachi before kneeling between Kat's thighs again, this time brushing the head of his cock against her. She groaned around Itachi's own dick, causing him to bite his lip and thrust deep once more. He let go of one breast, red from his minstrations and fondled the other one for a moment before letting go of her hands. Instantly she wrapped a hand around his dick, sitting her head up more to pull him deeper into her mouth while she moved her hand up and down. Her other hand shot down to Kakashi and grabbed him as well, urging him to enter her. As Itachi groaned slightly, Kakashi slid himself deep into her, causing him and Kat to groan as well. Not giving her time to adjust, he start thrusting hard and deep into her.

Itachi ripped off his own shirt and shoved his pants down quickly before getting back onto the bed. Kat had propped herself up on one elbow and twisted her torso sideways so she was facing him as Kakashi thrust into her, and immediately deep throated him again. He gripped her hair tightly before thrusting into her mouth, going the same pace as Kakashi.

Kakashi was breathing hard. He already felt close, and he felt Kat getting wetter and tighter, so he knew she was getting close as well. As if he couldn't tell by the muffled groans and cries around Itachi's dick. He slowed down before pulling out, and rubbed her clit roughly, causing her to pause and cry out again. Kakashi motioned to the other man to take over while he kneeled by Kat's head, immediately thrusting his dick into her mouth, slick with her juices. She moaned at the taste and sucked harder, running her tongue back and forth over him, and jerked and moaned again when Itachi entered her roughly. He gave no pause at all and thrusted hard and deep into her, groaning softly at finally feeling her all around him and continued to thrust as Kakashi thrust into her mouth. Kakashi trailed his eyes over her body, before his eyes got stuck watching Itachi thrust in and out of her. He met Itachi's gaze, and the man smirked before gripping her hips tight and doing one hard thrust, pushing as deep as he could, then ground himself into her. Kat pulled Kakashi out of her mouth and cried out, "Fuck. Guys, I'm going to cum if you keep this up, I'm so close.

Itachi met his gaze again and he sent a silent message to him, "Get under her. I think she's stretched out enough." Kakashi smirked a bit and nodded, and Itachi leaned down and lifted her off the bed, causing her to moan and toss her head back. She was pratically liquid, letting them mold her to do whatever. Kakashi laid under her and Itachi laid her back down, her back resting against Kakashi's chest. He gripped her breasts as Itachi thrust into her again, this time moving a bit more up and down.

"Mmm, Kakashi, what are you guys doing?" She groaned, moaning louder when Itachi would hit her G-spot just right with all of the moving he was doing.

"Trust us," Kakashi whispered into her ear, sliding his hand down and under her thigh to grip his dick. Itachi stopped moving and Kakashi slowly pushed his own dick into her, gritting his teeth at how tight it was with another man's dick already inside of her. He felt Itachi's shaft against his own as he slowly moved in and out, pushing himself deeper.

Kat gasped and winced slightly, but didn't tell him to stop until finally, they were both completely encased within her. As a duo, they both pressed harder into her and she cried out, "Oh, god, it feels like I'm going to burst," she groaned, wiggling her hips slightly. Itachi glanced down to Kakashi and Kakashi nodded slightly, before slowly moving in and out, being sure not to slip out of her tightness. Itachi picked up as well, except his rhythm was opposite. As Kakashi thrust in he'd pull out, and as he'd push in Kakashi would draw out. Immediately, Kat cried out again, and Kakashi could feel it get hotter around him.

"Good," he murmured, biting her neck hard as she gasped out. "Cum on us now. That means we can make you cum a second time." Her breath caught at the statement, and immediately they both started thrusting faster into her. She screamed as she came, one hand going behind her to Kakashi's head, the other one gripping Itachi's shoulder so hard he bled. Itachi gave a slow smirk, yet never stopped to give her a break, as did Kakashi. They kept relentlessly thrusting into her, Kakashi grabbing and squeezing one breast and biting her kneck, Itachi fondling the other before sitting up and rubbing her clit with the other hand as they continued. Every exhale Kat was moaning and crying and Kakashi could feel himself getting close. He wanted Kat to cum again first before he did. He glanced at Itachi and saw his focused gaze on thrusting in and out of her along with a flush on his face and realized he was getting close too. He murmured into Kat's ear again, "Do you like the feel of both of us fucking you, Kat?"

"Yes!" She yelled, thrashing, causing Itachi to glance up.

"Did you like cumming on our dicks both at once?"

"God, yes," she groaned again, breathing hard.

"Think of how good it'll feel when we both cum into that tight, wet pussy of yours Kat. Both of us at once. Filling you," he groaned, feeling his member twitch. This dirty talk was about to push him over the edge. He thought he felt Itachi's twitch as well.

"Yes. Kakashi, Itachi," Kat moaned both of their names, arching her back. Kakashi bit her neck hard while Itachi immediately rubbed and teased her clit harder as they thrusted. Seconds later she twisted and screamed their names again, and Kakashi felt her contract around them.

"God, Kat," Kakashi groaned, thrusting harder into her, feeling Itachi do it as well, until finally he felt himself release into her. He groaned again, tossing his head back and pushing himself as deep as he could. As he came, he felt Itachi quicken then still, and more hot fluid coating the inside of Kat. He heard Itachi lowly groan as he too shoved himself deeper into her as he finished, while Kat breathed and moaned heavily between them. Finally they were spent. Kakashi laid his head back and closed his eyes, and Itachi lowered himself onto Kat while they all caught their breath. After a moment their dicks slipped out of her she was so slippery, and Itachi rolled over off of Kat against the wall. Kat moaned softly and rolled off of Kakashi to the middle of the bed. Almost immediately, she was asleep.

Kakashi finally caught his breath and sat up slightly, feeling his muscles shake. Sex with Kat was always amazing. Plus when it came to her, he had amazing stamina, always wanting more. Yet this. This was something else entirely. The pure thrill was astounding to him. He glanced over and saw Itachi was awake as well, watching Kat sleep. He glanced up at him feeling his gaze. His eyes traveled down Kakashi's body but he said nothing about him.

"If I hadn't seen what she was so distracted by. You know as well as I do I would have never pushed," he quietly stated, glancing back down to Kat.

"I know," Kakashi said quietly. "Isn't it hard, since you're in love with her?"

Itachi's eyes shot back to Kakashi's and he narrowed them slightly, "There is a line between being in love with someone, and loving them." He let that tail of the conversation drop, and continued. "She is in love with you, no more. However, since this already happened. I have no doubt, nor problems with it happening again." He gave Kakashi a small smirk before lying back down on the bed, yanking the covers up and dozing off.

Kakashi stared at Itachi before glancing away, sitting up more and being alone in his thoughts. It was wild, hot. Yet, would Kat regret it? Would he? Would he mind if it happened again? He felt his own thoughts whisper that he wouldn't regret it, nor would mind it happening again. He was worried about Kat however. Would she regret it and hide in her shame? Would she do the opposite and run after Itachi for just the sex again? Or would she laugh, say it was fun and would be up for it again, yet stay with him like nothing had changed? The last one seemed more like her, however at the same time it also seemed the less likely one. He felt his stomach growl and he frowned, remembering they didn't eat this morning because they all stormed off to practice. It was over an hour later since they left the field and came here. He was glad Itachi remembered to grab her clothes and her ripped bra as it have been odd to leave that lying around. He shrugged before sitting lower under the covers. As soon as he did, Kat gripped his arm and snuggled against him. He smiled a bit, feeling a stab of satisfaction at that before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A knock pounded on the door and Kakashi groaned, pulling himself out of bed and yanking on boxers and a mask. It was evening now, they had slept the rest of the afternoon and early evening. They. Oh, right. He glanced back to his bed, seeing Kat immediately take up his spot in the bed now that he moved, and Itachi stretching out more, yet neither waking up. He shook his head at the sight, feeling odd that it didn't upset him before answering the door. "Oh, hello Sasuke."

"Where's Itachi."

"Sleeping," Kakashi yawned a bit. "He's been here most of the day in case you were worried. After training we came back here. Kat had him lie down in one of the beds to study his organs and he ended up falling asleep. We were still tired and had a nap as well." He figured Sasuke didn't need to know any of their personal business, especially that they all just had a three some with Kat which was why they were so tired.

Sasuke nodded slightly, "I heard him coughing last night, and he mentioned Kat was going to do some tests and evaluations daily now. He didn't sleep much and he left early, no wonder he fell asleep."

Kakashi nodded to him, "We'll send him home if he wakes up tonight. Otherwise we'll be sure he's home in the morning. I know you have a lot of catching up to do."

Sasuke paused a moment before bowing his head slightly and walking down the stairs, hands shoved in his pockets. Kakashi had a passing moment that he was terrified that his brother ran off, after finally having him back. He closed the door and locked it before going back to the bedroom, shucking off his boxers again. Kat was still sleeping, dead to the world and sprawled over every bit of bed she could face down. Itachi was awake and raised a brow at him and mentioned. "Her sleeping style sure hasn't changed."

Kakashi chuckled before replying, "Funny because I'm the one that's kicked her out of bed already. That was Sasuke by the way, he was worried about you. Maybe you should head off?"

Itachi shook his head slightly before sliding his hand under the covers and squeezing Kat's ass, "Perhaps I want a little wake up fun before I leave."

"Won't she be sore?"

Itachi glanced at him, before sliding his fingers lower, and as Kakashi assumed, slid them into her pussy. She gasped and moaned in her sleep, a small smile on her face. "Seems fine. Still nice and wet." He gently pulled the covers off of her and positioned himself above her, propping her hips up slightly before entering her from behind. Kakashi felt himself immediately harden watching him, and Itachi bit his lip and groaned softly before softly saying. "Lets see if we can both cum in her without waking her up. Won't that be fun?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I wouldn't know. I've never tried it. Seems odd she wouldn't be cumming then though."

"She would. She'd just think it was a wet dream," as emphasis, Itachi reached under and teased her clit while he thrust into her. Kat bit her lip and Itachi immediately groaned slightly and gripped her hip tighter. "See? She just got hotter and tightened up. Too bad we can position her like earlier while she's sleeping, that way neither of us would have to wait."

Kakashi's member throbbed, watching the scene play out and thinking of that, before smriking, "If you don't mind me being on bottom again, this will work. Just lift her." Itachi nodded slightly and paused in his thrusting, causing Kat to sigh softly in what sounded like regret before gently lifting her, trying not to wake her. Kakashi slid under her again and positioned her on top of him comfortably. As before, Itachi slid in deep while Kakashi held his dick to slide himself in. It was easier this time. Whether she was still stretched out from before or the fact she was face down on him now he wasn't sure. He groaned softly when he was finally encased all of the way inside of her. Simultaneously, the men started thrusting in and out of her, Itachi propping himself over her with his hands near Kakashi's shoulders. Kakashi held her hips up slightly to make it easier for both of them and they both groaned in unison when Kat moaned in her sleep and they felt her tighten around them. Kakashi let go after a moment and slid his hand between them and started teasing her clit as they thrust deeper. Immediately she groaned again, clenching her fists, and Kakashi could feel her begin to slowly contract around them. "I think she's about to cum Itachi," Kakashi murmured as Itachi moaned softly and thrusted deeper.

Soon they both started thrusting faster and deeper, Itachi sitting back slightly and gripping her hips. Finally Kat woke up with a gasp, "What the...fuck, oh my God," she moaned loudly, gripping Kakashi's shoulders as they pounded into her. "I'm so close already, fuck," she cried out a bit. Itachi reached behind Kakashi's dick and pushed hard against her clit.

"Cum for us Katsumi. Now." He ordered. She gasped and moaned louder, but didn't cum yet. Kakashi was close as well. He knew as soon as she came, it would push him over the edge. Itachi fingered her clit hard, rubbing her slick juices all over, "I said cum for us Katsumi. We need you to. Now." At that she arched her back and cried out, her wetness clenching tightly around them, Kakashi cursed as he pumped hard into her, finally releasing his cum deep inside of her. Itachi gripped Kat's hips hard and thrusted into a few times as well before cumming, this time a louder groan slipped out. They stayed like that, straining against each other as if to become one before Itachi collapsed on Kat's back, breathing hard.

After a moment, Kat raised her head and frowned at Kakashi, "Was that you guys the entire time? I thought I was having a naughty dream until I woke up and you two were inside of me." She felt both of their dicks twitch within her and she moaned softly at the sensation, noticing Itachi's got slightly hard at the sound.

Kakashi chuckled, "Did you mind? Itachi suggested we, uh, take advantage of the moment."

She smiled a bit, "No. I'm glad you did, that's not something you wake up to every day." She shifted slightly, sighing happily. "God I feel so full, I didn't know I could stretch this far, especially with how large you two are." Immediately, she felt Itachi's dick harden again, and Kakashi's begin to. "You guys are already getting hard? How? We just finished?" She sat up slightly, biting her lip when they pushed themselves into her to prevent from slipping out.

Itachi bit her neck hard and sucked, causing a hicky, one of many that were already scattered on her throat and she gasped softly as he replied, "You said I had amazing stamina."

Kakashi smirked as well, "And you already know I can't control myself around you."

"But, guys I..." her sentence ended on a gasp when Itachi sat up and thrust into her hard. She groaned, "What is this, a sex marathon today? I'm not going to be able to walk."

"Good, you can stay in bed longer," Kakashi replied happily, thrusting hard up into her, groaning at the feeling. He was slightly numb from just earlier, though he was quickly gaining feeling back.

She groaned, "You guys going to double it again, or don't you want to watch seperately this time while another man cums in me?" She teased, winking down at Kakashi. Kakashi felt himself harden fully and thrust into her, groaning. "Depends. Does the other get to be in your mouth?"

"Mhm," she smiled, gasping when this time it was Itachi that thrust hard into her.

Itachi finally pulled out all of the way, Kat groaning in disappointment yet relief, they had really stretched her today and now it was beginning to feel sore. Yet it felt amazing. Itachi lifted her off of Kakashi who moved out from under her before setting her back down on her knees and kneeling in front of her. Kakashi positioned himself behind her and immediately thrust into her while Itachi thrust into her mouth, and they all moaned in unison. As Kakashi thrust into her, he realized they really did stretch her out badly. She needed some time to recover. Plus, with him just cumming, he needed a tighter area. He stared at her ass before glancing up at Itachi. He slid his finger in with his dick, coating it with all of their combined juices and gently slid it into her puckered hole. Itachi narrowed his eyes in excitement, watching, and Kat jerked away slightly in surprise. Itachi held onto her head tightly to keep her from moving, and thrust into her mouth.

After Kakashi stretched out the hole slightly with one finger, he gently slid another finger in, then a third. Stretching and moving his fingers about. He noted Itachi was keeping her still for him as they both thrust in and out of her and he smirked at him slightly before slowly withdrawing his dick from her, causing her to groan. Instead, he slid his slippery member into her tight opening, gripping her hips for control. Kat gasped and jerked forward, which all it did was cause her to deepthroat Itachi, who grunted and thrust back into her mouth and gripped her shoulders to hold her still. "Take it Katsumi. Take it all. Then after he's done, it's my turn." Kat groaned slightly and nodded.

Kakashi gently slid in and out of her slowly until finally he was fully encased in her ass. Then he pressed deeper, stretching her out as much as he could so she'd hurt less. He was glad he was the one doing this, he had a feeling Itachi wouldn't be so kind. He moved slightly and when he heard her slowly start to moan, he finally started thrusting full on, leaning back slightly to watch his dick slide in and out of her. This time, Kat moaned loudly, tossing her head back and letting go of Itachi's dick with a loud 'pop.' He grunted and shoved her head back down, thrusting his dick back into her mouth, and kept his eyes focused on Kakashi fucking her ass as he thrusted into her mouth. Kakashi groaned. She was so tight here, he was so close, and she was reacting even better than he had expected. He knew it wouldn't be the best for him to cum in her ass, but he didn't want to shove himself back into her pussy without wiping off. Guess it would have to do, he smirked to himself and Itachi as he thrusted harder, causing her to cry out. He slid his hand down to her clit and massaged and squeezed, wanting her to cum with him. Soon enough, he slid his finger into her pussy and started frantically rubbing her G-spot. He was close, he needed her to cum. Finaly she screamed and he groaned with satisfaction, thrusting hard twice more before shooting his cum into her tight ass. He kept teasing and playing with her, causing her orgasm to continue up until he finished and he slowly pulled out. Yet he didn't stop teasing her.

"Kakashi, God, what are you doing?!" Kat gasped and groaned. She had pulled away from Itachi so she could breathe. Itachi moved behind her, shoving his dick hard into her pussy while Kakashi moved his fingers to her clit. He thrusted hard a couple times before withdrawing, and sliding his coated dick into her tight opening. She yelled in pleasure as Kakashi immediately shoved his fingers back inside of her and rubbed on her G-spot over and over. He noted she couldn't stop writhing and moaning and her walls kept clenching. Obviously her orgasm wouldn't end unless the sensation ended. He smirked to himself as Itachi started thrusting hard and deep, spreading her ass wide for him and he groaned loudly, tossing his head back. He never knew Itachi would let go during sex like this. Then again, maybe he'd never had a threesome. He glanced up to Kat's face and saw she had tears in her eyes. With the orgasm rolling on her muscles were aching, yet the pleasure was so intense she couldn't stop. Kakashi slowly withdrew his fingers, and instantly Itachi shoved his fingers into her pussy in their place, rubbing fast and hard on her spot as he fucked her. This time, Kat screamed, gripping the sheets so hard they ripped large holes in them.

"Scream Katsumi. Scream for me," Itachi ordered, rubbing her harder and moving rougher into her. She screamed again and gasped for air and after two more hard thrusts he came deep inside her ass, groaning as he clenched her tightly to him. After a moment, he shivered with pleasure and let his head hang, while Kat slowly sank into the bed, moaning softly in pleasure as well.

Kakashi sat up closer to her head and put a hand on her head, and she glanced up at him with a tired smile before closing her eyes. Itachi slowly withdrew from her, and she flipped sideways slightly, breathing hard. Itachi stared down at her before looking at Kakashi. "May I use your shower?"

Kakashi nodded and Itachi looked down at Kat one more time before leaving the bedroom. He heard Kat whisper, "There isn't going to be a round three is there? I'm sore," she chuckled softly. Kakashi smiled and ran his hands through her hair. After a moment she dozed off. Kakashi thought back to the day and realized aside from the quick training they did and the nap in between, they pretty much had all been having sex all day. Kakashi was pretty drained out. He had sex four times, including the morning sex before Itachi arrived. He felt when he came the last time almost nothing came out, no matter how strong the orgasm. He thought back to the last time he had sex four times a day, back in his teenage years he believed. Just didn't have the stamina anymore, or so he thought. Though Itachi egged him on badly he had to admit. Otherwise he would have slept the last two times and not give it a second moment's thought. He noted Itachi was also a rougher lover. Not just in actions but words as well. He figured Kat liked it back then, it helped push to her thoughts that there was no feeling, just sex. He heard the shower turn off and he looked up as Itachi returned, drying off before pulling on his clothes.

"She has not yet eaten today. Be sure she eats tonight," he commented, and Kakashi raised a knowing brow for the worry in the sentence, though he tried to hide it. "I will return tomorrow."

Kakashi chuckled this time, "She just begged for no round three because she's so sore and passed out with the biggest smile on her face. Perhaps we should give her a rest."

Itachi raised a brow, "I did not mean I would return for that. Perhaps another day. No. Kat did not do her evaluation today is why. We begin tomorrow."

"Oh yea, right," Kakashi sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. Itachi looked at him before giving one long glance to Kat and turned away. Kakashi heard him exit through the patio door.

Kakashi sighed, sinking down into the blankets, wondering why they were so wet in places. Oh, yea, Kat. They had both came in her three times, not including how wet she was. Sheets needed to be washed tomorrow, he thought to himself before he too drifted to sleep.

* * *

Kat groaned as she woke up. Her muscles ached everywhere and she felt sore down there. She needed to tell Kakashi to be a little nicer to her next time they had sex. She smiled a bit, thinking of Kakashi until she realized the real reason why she was so sore. Her eyes snapped open. Her, Itachi, and Kakashi, all at once. More than once. She groaned softly and buried her head under the pillow. What was she thinking? Kakashi was going to be furious at her because she enjoyed another man. She couldn't believe he went along with it, though she figured he was going to regret it. She glanced towards the window and saw it was dark, though she couldn't see the clock from her position. Sighing, she slowly sat up, looking down in the bed next to her. She smiled widely seeing it was only Kakashi in bed with her, Itachi must have headed off. Thinking of a shower but pushing it off for later, she laid down and pulled the covers over her, clinging to Kakashi. He murmured in his sleep and slipped his arm around her. She smiled as she closed her eyes. Yesterday, or earlier today, whatever day it was, was fun, but this is what she cherished most.

* * *

Kakashi rolled over, patting the space beside him for Kat, and woke up more realizing she wasn't there. He gave a confused glance around the room until he heard the shower running. Glancing at the clock he saw it was early, closer to six in the morning. They ended up sleeping through the night. Just as well, they were catching up on sleep from their trip to the Sky Village anyways he figured, yawning. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, before making his way to the bathroom. He silently opened the door, seeing her slightly through the shower curtain. He quietly stepped into the tub behind her, slipping his arms around her and she sighed softly, leaning against him. "Good morning," he softly said, nuzzling his lips against her neck, and he heard her laugh slightly.

"Good morning," she replied, leaning against him and yawning slightly. He let his gaze drift over her and now realized things he didn't before. She had marks all over. He winced to himself, seeing the bite marks on her neck, and noted hickies and slight bruises on her breasts and hips. He didn't realize they were that rough. Thinking back, he realized Itachi did most of it, he really was rough. He frowned slightly, and Kat glanced back at him, seeing him staring at the marks.

She was surprised as well this morning, yet at the same time, not. Back when her and Itachi used to see each other, he was always rough with her. She didn't mind. Often afterwards she'd have a couple new bruises, a hicky, maybe a bite mark. She figured he always kept himself so hidden and stoic that having sex was one of the few times he opened up and let himself go, so she said nothing. Though he was never as rough as this. She was going to heal them after her shower anyway, though quietly asked, "Are you okay, Kakashi?"

He nodded slightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't know we..."

She chuckled, "Don't be sorry. I'm a med-nin, I was going to heal them after my shower. I didn't notice anything or any pain during it so it's alright, I actually didn't know until I looked in the mirror this morning." She felt him relax and she turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissed him soundly. "You enjoyed yourself, right?" He hesitatingly nodded in reply. "Then it's fine, I did too," she grinned, pulling him forward to wet his hair so he could shower as well. He took the hint and grabbed his shampoo, lathering up his hair while Kat leaned against the side of the tub, watching.

"By the way, he's coming over today for the medical evaluation he said you were supposed to start yesterday," Kakashi mentioned offhandedly, wondering if she'd push away or act like nothing happened.

"Oh, shoot, that's right I forgot. We were supposed to do that after training," Kat sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Thanks for being sure he was coming over for that."

Kakashi didn't correct her that Itachi just stated it, though he felt he needed to ask, "You're okay with what happened, right?"

Kat laughed lightly, "Funny, I was thinking of asking you that. I am if you are. I was surprised of course, but yes I'm fine with it. It's not like I want to date him." She shrugged a little, not noticing Kakashi's gaze shot to her at that statement. "Like before, it's just sex when it comes to him. Besides, why would I need him when I have you," she smirked and winked at him before stepping out of the shower as he finished washing himself. He smiled, feeling any weight he had over what happened lift, and turned the water off, stepping out while Kat handed him a towel. Even better than that, Itachi had said she was in love with him. Thinking of that almost brightened his mood even more. Kat raised a brow at him, "What are you so happy about? Yesterday or the fact I'm not running in fear?"

"Both," he chuckled, wrapping a towel around his waist before lathering shaving cream on his face. Kat was standing in a towel and brushing her teeth next to him, and they shared a mutual moment of silent comfort. She had quickly healed the marks left on her body before he had stepped out of the shower, so her skin was mark free once more. Suddenly the bathroom door opened, causing a rush of cool air to enter the hot room. Kat glanced over and raised a brow, seeing it was Itachi and seeing Sasuke standing in the background. Kakashi sighed, swiping the last of the shaving cream off before quickly tugging on a mask that was lying on the counter. "Isn't it a little early you two?"

Itachi said nothing, running his gaze over Kat before shifting his gaze to Kakashi. "Sasuke will help train Katsumi's sharingan today. I will be training you. If you two did not laze about, us being here would not be a problem."

Kat groaned, "Can't we eat first this time at least. Besides, I'm still tired," she rubbed her eyes slightly, and Kakashi's and Itachi's eyes met briefly in understanding before moving away. Itachi nodded to her.

"Yes. You may do your evaluations before as well."

Sasuke grumbled, "If you were doing medical stuff first then why did I have to come here so early too."

Kat walked out of the bathroom, lightly elbowing Sasuke, "Oh hush you whiner. This is the second morning in the row Itachi's come over here early to make us do stuff. You can last one day." He stared at her and she rolled her eyes, going into her bedroom to get dressed, and Kakashi waved his hand to the kitchen.

"Make yourselves at home, we'll be out in a bit," he said before going into his own bedroom to dress.

Sasuke sat on the arm of the couch, staring at Itachi. They hadn't spoken really the past two days since they arrived in town. It didn't help Itachi was here all day. He hoped Itachi wasn't pushing himself into Kat's and Kakashi's relationship. Then again, they needed each other's help. Itachi leaned against the wall, saying nothing. After a moment Sasuke softly stated, "You're not making things harder for them, are you?" Itachi raised a brow at him, saying nothing. Sasuke shook his head, "Nevermind," he muttered, looking up when he heard Kat's door open. She was in her shinobi attire, and was fixing a bandage on her hand, not looking up. His gaze shot to Itachi and narrowed his eyes, confirming what he thought. Itachi was staring at her, lust almost gleaming in his eyes. At that moment Kat sighed, bringing his gaze back to her.

"I don't want to cook for everyone, lets just go out first to eat. Then we need to go to the hospital. Itachi, I don't think Sasuke wants to be drug along for that."

"It may interest him to see what procedures you are taking to verify my health and discover my condition," was all Itachi replied, shifiting his gaze to the window.

Kat smiled sweetly, realizing it was his way of including Sasuke in his life. Sasuke understood as well and thought it was a bother and that Itachi could just tell him, but apparently he didn't open up like that. Kakashi came out of the bedroom, hands in pockets in his slouched position, "Alright, let's head out then." He opened the door and held it for the group before shutting it behind him and following along.

* * *

It had been an uneventful breakfast, full of Kat almost squirming awkwardly during the entire thing. Kakashi had sat next to her, she knew he would, but Itachi took up a seat on her other side, causing Sasuke to sit alone facing the three of them. She noted Sasuke watching Itachi closely, and she determined Itachi was either staring at her or Kakashi. It didn't help he'd brush a thigh against her, or a hand over her thigh, since he sat almost as close as Kakashi did. Yesterday's events had flooded to the front of her mind, so she tried staring at her food and pointedly ignoring Itachi, pratically leaning into Kakashi to lessen the tension.

Kakashi had noticed as well but said nothing. He wasn't sure what to say. He didn't exactly mind, considering what had already happened, but he sure didn't want others to find out. Now they were on their way to the hospital, this time Itachi walking next to Sasuke behind them, and Kakashi leaned down and whispered, "Did he make you uncomfortable, I thought you were alright."

She whispered back, "Sasuke was staring at him almost the entire time. Itachi needs to learn to stop that weird staring habit."

Kakashi chuckled slightly, he noted he talked with his eyes more than his mouth, however it did look bad considering Sasuke knew their past. "It'll be alright, must run in the family," he replied, sliding an arm around her waist, and causing to her glance up at him and give him a full smile. They finally reached the hospital, where Kat requested a room and some medical supplies, along with bringing in some monitors.

"I will be teaching Sakura and Tsunade like I said earlier, but to be honest it's early and I don't want to go find them right now," she laughed, as Itachi sat on the hospital bed and a couple nurses wheeled in the items she requested.

One of the nurses bowed, "Will you be needing any assistance today?"

"No that's alright, thank you," Kat smiled. "I will let you know if I need anything however."

The nurses both bowed their heads again before leaving, closing the door silently behind them. Sasuke leaned against the wall while Kakashi sat in the recliner, crossing his legs at the ankles and pulling out his Icha Icha and shoving his nose into the book. Kat smiled at Kakashi before looking to to Itachi. "Alright, take your shirt off. Speaking of shirts, hasn't Sasuke taken you shopping yet?"

Sasuke glanced up at that statement, "I don't shop."

Kat shook her head, "You're a little shorter than he is, and he's slimmer. He's going to be here for awhile, you need to take him shopping. Otherwise I suppose I will," she sighed a bit, taking the shirt Itachi took off and laying it at the foot of the bed. Kakashi glanced up at that statement, knowing Kat hated clothes shopping as well. Though she was right, Sasuke's clothes didn't fit Itachi well.

Kat gently pushed on Itachi's shoulder, urging him to lay down and he complied. She ran her chakra tinted hands over his chest and abdomen, staring intently down at his chest as the room fell silent. After a moment she stopped, picking up a clipboard with some papers attached and scribbled something down before grabbing the heart monitor on a cart and pulling it over. She pulled off the tabs of plastic on the adhesive sensors and placed them on his chest, turning on the monitor. As soon as the monitor was running, she pulled a stethescope out of a nearby drawer and silently listened to his chest. Kakashi had stopped reading and was watching her work, noting Sasuke was watching as well. She was professional, yet gentle as she prodded areas gently around his abdomen, feeling any abnormalities. Itachi was watching her as well with lowered lids, the light beep of the monitor being the only sound in the room until she grabbed a light. "Alright, Itachi, I'm going to study your eyes as well. I know you have had problems with your sharingan before, and I want to see if it has any correlation to what's going on with the rest of your body." He nodded his acknowledgement as she shined the light in his eyes. "Sharingan on now, please." He activated his sharingan, and she fell silent again. After a moment she clicked the light off, picking up the clipboard and scribbling more notes on it. Then picked up a syringe and a couple of vials. "Now I'm going to draw blood. I'd like to study it and see if there are any abnormalities causing your condition." He nodded slightly again, and she pulled on some gloves before wiping his arm with an alcoholic wipe and gently prodded for a vein in the crook of his elbow. "Alright, here." She said, before sliding the needle in. Once she got a good blood draw, she quickly attached the vials, filling them before removing the needle and holding pressure on his elbow.

Kakashi raised a brow slightly, noting she had filled five individual vials, "Do you really need that much blood, Kat?"

"There are different tests I want to run, and I want to avoid having to draw blood again within the next couple days," she mentioned, pulling off her gloves and quickly healing the small hole from the shot she just gave him. "I am going to be drawing blood once a week to see if there are any changes which cause his organs to bleed. It has to be something genetic, not just a random illness I'm assuming."

Sasuke nodded before mentioning, "I never remember anyone in the Uchiha clan having such an illness though."

Kat glanced up at him, and shook her head as she turned the machine off and gently removed the tabs from Itachi's chest. "I have never heard of this as well, so I'm not surprised. It doesn't have to be hereditary, it could just be a faulty gene or such, lying dormant for years before activating." She motioned Itachi to sit up before checking his ears and in his mouth while he silently complied, and quickly took his temperature as well before nodding. "Alright, I'm finished, go ahead and get dressed." As Itachi pulled his shirt on, she quickly scribbled more notes onto her clipboard.

Kakashi watched her, his mind drifting to the day before as she was pleasured by both of them, wild and uninhibited. It was a starking contrast to her now. Brisk, official, her mind whirling with possibilities. She was an amazing woman, he smiled slightly as she pushed a lock of hair back from her face as she continued to write. Finally she clicked the pen. "I know we're supposed to train but give me a few hours boys. I'd like to study this now and get more of a game plan set up on what we should be doing, plus get the tests started on the blood. You can head on out, I'll find you guys once I'm done. Actually..." she smirked, looking to Kakashi. "Take Itachi shopping."

Kakashi sighed, "Why me?"

"Sasuke won't. And I doubt Itachi would by himself. Besides he doesn't have any money. Sasuke, you pay for it. Kakashi, you help him shop."

Kakashi sweat dropped, she was glaring at the three men like they were children, "But I don't shop either Kat."

"I know, I remember what your place looked like before I moved in," she winked. "It'll be fine. Sides, aside from me you're the best bet at helping him pick the right sized clothing."

Kakashi's eye widened, realizing what she meant and glanced to Itachi, who had also raised his brow at the statement. Sasuke intervened however, "What do you mean by that Kat?"

Kat chuckled slightly, "Didn't you notice they're almost the same size in clothing. Kakashi's just slightly taller, but both are long and lean. Then again I guess you wouldn't notice, as you don't look at men like that," she joked.

The silver haired man laughed slightly a bit and rubbed the back of his head, "I suppose you're right. Alright. Hurry up," he sighed then, standing up. He didn't want to take Itachi shopping, he wanted to stay with Kat as she studied. He wouldn't be much help he knew, but at least she'd have someone that would listen if she needed to get out frustrations or work out a problem. Kat smiled at the men, gathering up her notes and the samples, before Itachi finally spoke.

"Sasuke, leave us for a moment. We will meet you outside."

They all stared at Itachi with confused looks. Sasuke raised a brow before shrugging and walking out, closing the door behind him. Kat shook her head slightly, "Is everything okay? I need to go hurry and do some paperwork and study these if we still want to train today." Itachi grabbed her hands and set down the things she had gathered before pulling him towards her, dropping his head to her neck and biting hard, causing her to gasp.

"Don't erase the marks we leave on you," he growled, lifting his head and smirking at the mark he left on her throat. He let her go and shoved Kakashi into her, and Kakashi grabbed her arms to prevent her from falling over. Itachi whirled and exited the room, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Kat rubbed her neck confusedly, looking up at Kakashi, "Why'd he shove you into me?" Kakashi stared down at the mark on her neck before pulling his mask down, and leaning down, sucking and gently biting right above the mark, creating his own.

"I'm sure for this," he whispered, pressing himself against her, and she shivered and moaned softly at his minstrations. After a moment, he lifted his head and kissed her deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sure you're still sore so this will have to wait," he chuckled softly, and she smiled, nodding and giving him a quick peck. She slid his mask up over his face again and teased.

"You know, I'm beginning to like the fact you always wear this thing. Keeps your looks all to myself," she grinned and he rolled his eye, ruffling her hair before leaving and shutting the door behind him. Kat sighed a bit with a smile, watching the door before glancing towards the mirror. She felt giddy, yet uncomfortable. Itachi had said, "we leave on you," not that we left. She suspected it meant he was planning on joining in again. He never really acted much possessive before, and never cared when she erased the marks. Why did it matter now, years later? She shrugged, sighing and poking at the marks. They looked bad. Well, Kakashi's didn't, Itachi's did. She paused before slightly healing them, fading them slightly so they were less noticeable, but at least were still visible. She had a second thought as she gathered her supplies, was Itachi permanently inserting himself into a three way relationship? She hoped not. It was fun and all, but she wanted Kakashi more than him. Unless that was all he was after. She shook her head at the confusion before leaving the room.

* * *

Itachi raised a brow at Kakashi when he exited the hospital, and Kakashi met his gaze before shoving his nose back into his book. No need to make it obvious, he thought as the trio walked to the clothing store for shinobi's. The cashier was the same woman that had helped him and Kat earlier and gave them all a bright smile, "Welcome, can I help you find anything? Oh, where's your pretty girlfriend today? It was so sweet of her to get those things for her friend."

Itachi raised a brow at Kakashi, who had rubbed the back of his head, smiling, "Oh she's around, up at the hospital working today."

The woman smiled and nodded, "That's a wonderful profession, what a lucky man you are. Now if you need anything, you gentlemen let me know." She ran an appreciative gaze over Itachi and Sasuke, and the two dark haired men ignored it, though Kakashi didn't miss it. He noted Itachi seemed to ignore most women he met unless it was Kat. Odd. He had a random thought of Sasuke and Itachi being together with one woman, and he shook his head. Two cold, dominating men like that, the woman involved would have to be into some serious stuff indeed. He shrugged slightly before making his way to the clothing he usually picked in his size, the two men following him.

"Pick something," Kakashi said, flipping pages in his book.

Itachi stared at the clothes rack before staring at Sasuke, and Sasuke sighed and flipped through the rack. Pulling out some fishnet shirts and tossing them at Itachi, and tossing some regular shirts at him as well before he muttered, "Why am I doing this?"

Kakashi gave him an eye creasing smile, "Well, you are his brother after all Sasuke. Isn't that what brothers do?" They both stared at him and he sweat dropped slightly before pointing to the pants on the other rack. Sasuke walked over and tossed some pants at Itachi as well.

"Don't you have any money, Itachi?" Sasuke asked.

"Somewhere," was all the man replied, seeing underthings, and taking the effort to grab a few pair of boxers instead of having Sasuke grab them. "Let's go."

"Don't you need shampoo and everything?" Kakashi asked, raising a brow at him and looking up from his book.

"Later," was all he said again and made his way to the register, dropping the purchases on the counter. The woman rang them up, chattering to them about the weather when she finally came to the total, which Sasuke handed a card over for. The woman smiled at them, pulling out their reciept, and scribbled her name and number on it and handed it to Itachi.

"If either of you like, you can go ahead and give me a call," she winked.

Sasuke and Itachi said nothing to her, just giving her a cold look before Itachi picked up the bags and walked out, leaving Kakashi and Sasuke to follow him.

Kakashi sighed,"Well, let's drop these things off at your place, shall we? It's only been less than a half an hour, so we should find something to do until then," Kakashi happily interjected. Sasuke grumbled to himself about waking up early just to go to the hospital and shopping while Itachi said nothing in reply, though they headed off to the direction of Sasuke's house. They walked in silence and Sasuke unlocked his door, entering first. Itachi paused and looked to Kakashi.

"Well?" He asked, insinuating about Kat, and Kakashi nodded his reply. He smirked slightly before heading inside. Kakashi shook his head a bit, wondering how it got to be it seemed he was Itachi's little toy as well as he followed him inside.

* * *

Kat sighed, rubbing her eyes that were watering from the strain. After sending three of the vials off for tests for any genetic abnormalities and anything illness related, she had been studying his blood under a microscope and comparing samples to an older sample of a healthy Uchiha. She probably should have drawn blood from Sasuke, but she didn't think of it. She would next time though since he was his last living relative. So far the only thing she could see with her own eyes is his blood was thinner than normal, however that wasn't an unusual occurence in people. His blood cells looked normal, white and red, however it could be because of her healing him before. She decided to hold off on that to see how it progressed, maybe the white blood cells died out and wasn't able to replenish the veins and organ walls enough to keep blood in. It was a possibility. Even if it was the cause, she didn't know yet what caused it or how to fix it. She leaned back, sighing and looking over the reports she jotted down and the heart scan. So far things seemed normal. Now it was time to wait, and jot down progress and any changes. She stood up, glancing at the clock and seeing instead of a couple hours it was almost late afternoon. She groaned. They were going to be so mad at her, she couldn't help it. She lost track of time. She hurridly put the files and folders away along with the samples before meeting one of the nurses out front at the desk. "Will you let me know when the results come back on Itachi Uchiha immediately please?"

"Yes, of course," the woman smiled, "Go on, you've been in that stuffy room all day." Kat smiled her thanks and bowed her head before rushing outside, straight into Kakashi's chest.

"Oof," she exclaimed, gripping his arms for balanced and laughed, before sliding her arms around him. "Sorry I was in such a rush, I lost track of time."

Kakashi slid his arms around her and squeezed slightly, "Find anything?"

She pouted, "Not really, no. Except his blood is thinner than normal. I need to take a sample of Sasuke's blood and compare them, as they're brothers. For now we just have to wait and document changes. We should do a study and see if using a lot of chakra changes anything or changes blood flow to the organs enough to cause harm." He nodded and leaned down, kissing her forehead. She raised a brow, "Is everything okay?"

"Mhm. I see you did do a little work on your throat."

She smirked this time, "I lightened them, not erased them. This way it's at least not as noticible. It's pretty unprofessional walking around with love bites on my neck. And technically I did as he said."

He chuckled, "True." He took her hand and began walking away from the hospital, and Kat turned a confused look his way. Maybe she was imagining it, but he seemed to be acting sweeter than normal. Kinder. More of the gushy acting in relationships. She didn't mind, but it made her wonder if something was up.

"Are you sure everything's okay? You seem to be acting off. Did something happen Kakashi?"

"Well, not exactly."

"Tell me."

He raised a brow and looked down at her, "Seems as if I've become Itachi's little toy as well as you."

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

He sighed a bit, "Somehow this became a three-way relationship in one day, and Itachi gets to wear the pants."

Kat stared at him before she chuckled slightly, "So does that mean you and me are the ones in skirts?"

He scowled at her before muttering, "If it wasn't for the fact I can tell when he's messing with my mind, I'd think he was using his sharingan on me with the way he orders me around when it comes to you."

"Itachi's always been like that, wanting his way and getting it, no matter the cost," Kat stated, squeezing his hand slightly. "I am surprised at the new possessiveness he's throwing. He never did years ago. Not only just me to him, but that he's pushing you to be posessive of me as well. Almost like he's egging you on to challenge him."

Kakashi raised a brow, looking down at her. Challenge him...to be the dominant one between them? He didn't want that with Itachi. Hell, if he was in charge, Itachi would be nothing more than a typical aquantince. Yet he had a feeling Itachi now would just walk in and get what he wanted. "I don't know about that Kat. I just don't want him thinking that you will start..."

"I won't start," she gave him a look before looking away, "I have no interest in an actual relationship with him. I'd probably murder him before a full week."

"Why?"

"Dear God, he's pushy and manipulative. Could you imagine someone like me having to deal with that every day," she grumbled as they walked.

"I am too."

"I like you," was all she said, winking and laughing slightly. "Are we still training today or pushing it off for tomorrow?"

"Yes we're still training today. We ate and they headed out to the training field, and I came to get you to be sure you ate before we made our way there as well."

Kat smiled, "So I get you all to myself, hm?" She winked again and nudged against him slightly, and he slid his arm around her waist.

"I suppose, what does that mean?"

"You get to watch me eat and stare at me without worrying about anyone else doing it. Aren't you excited?" She teased and pulled him to a smaller ramen shop. He sighed and sweatdropped, causing her to giggle as she sat down, quickly placing an order. He sat down next to her and she slid her hand onto his thigh and squeezed before softly saying. "It's been awhile since it's just been us. Someone's always interrupting it seems."

At that moment they heard a yell, "Hey Kat! Kakashi Sensei!" The duo groaned and glanced behind them, seeing Naruto running ahead happily and dragging Sakura behind him.

"Guess what? Sakura's got a date!" He yelled happily, causing Sakura to yell his name and punch him, sending him flying through the wall, before she blushed a bit and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Aww," Kat grinned, finally laughing, "Anyone we know?"

"Heh, no, he's a civilian. He works in the hospital with us, and he asked me out for this evening. Naruto overheard and dragged me away excitedly, confirming to him that I would be there. How weird is it to have another man confirm your date," she growled staring at Naruto, who was sitting in the pile of rubble whining and rubbing his head, while onlookers stared.

"That's Naruto," Kakashi sighed, watching as Kat quickly dug into the food that was brought for her.

"How's Sasuke doing? I haven't seen him since he got back, and I heard you guys brought Itachi back with you," Sakura shot her glance down to Kat, implying she knew more than just what she said.

Kat nodded, chewing quickly, "He's doing alright. I finally convinced him to buy his poor brother some damn clothes instead of giving him his. We've been friends for years, and he was attacked because he was helping me, so we brought him along home. He doesn't seem to mind but then again, he doesn't say much," Kat chuckled softly. "I need to speak with you later about him actually. Now that he's here I'm monitoring him for a medical condition he has. You and Tsunade both, and hopefully you can give any input you have, because I don't know what it is."

Sakura raised a brow, "You don't know, I thought you knew everything?" She gave a teasing smile and Kat stuck her tongue out at her.

"Ha ha, I'm trying," she smiled. "I've been seeing him on and off for years to help improve what I could, though now he's in the village I'm monitoring him closely and running some tests. Perhaps tomorrow if you're free you could be there along with Tsunade while I do another evaluation. I'm planning to do it daily for a short while to see if there's any slow change."

Sakura nodded, "Of course. I'll talk to Tsunade today, I'm seeing her later to discuss some other things at the hospital and I'll tell her." Kat nodded her thanks, finishing her ramen and paying for it, shaking her head at Kakashi when he went to pull out his wallet.

"We're meeting them now so we need to get going, Itachi is helping us prepare," Kat sighed softly, and Sakura nodded again.

"Naruto told me you were attacked by Akuma himself and how you were all unprepared, so I understand. We'll catch you later," she gave her a smile and pulled Naruto off the ground before dragging him off this time and Kat chuckled.

"Those two, never a dull moment just like you said," Kakashi smiled at her and then they made their way to the training ground.

* * *

When they arrived, Sasuke and Itachi were already engaged. Apparently they decided to warm up and battle each other while they waited. Itachi shot his gaze over to Kat and immediately stopped, Sasuke stopping as well.

"Sasuke, you and Katsumi. I will face Kakashi. Sharingan only like yesterday," Itachi ordered facing Kakashi, while Sasuke stood in front of Kat, his sharingan already swirling. Kat activated her own, and Kakashi noted that now she wasn't pissed off beginning to train, her eyes flashed between the tomoe, where before they stayed at the three. "Engage." Itachi ordered, and Sasuke immediately attacked Kat.

Kat leapt away from his attack and flung kunai at him, watching him closely. She noted she could predict his movements, causing him to be at a disadvantage since he was unable to use his on hers. She glanced to Kakashi, remembering they were supposed to work together as a team and train as such, but she supposed this one on one was help the sharingan, not their teamwork. Sasuke blew fire at her and she dodged it, narrowing her eyes and watching him. Finally, she remembered her mongekyo. She had it too, the key to the genjutsu of the sharingan. Smirking, she concentrated on her eyes, hoping she advanced it enough before staring at Sasuke and catching his gaze. Immediately he froze, and she pulled him in. She imagined a scenario for him, smiling to herself a bit and causing a Sakura to be there.

Sasuke glanced around, cursing. Kat caught him in a genjtusu, he didn't know she knew how to use the mongekyo, but apparently she was practicing. Suddenly, Sakura appeared before him, furious.

"Sasuke," she snapped at him. "Because of you, now I have to date a civilian. How does that make you feel, another man touching me?"

"I don't care," he growled, swiping at her, and she leapt and kicked at his head, causing him to fall back before gripping the front of his shirt.

"Good, because you lost your chance. I bet he's much better in bed than you ever would be anyways."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly at her. He wondered why Kat used this scenario. Probably to egg him on. Though the civilian thing was a stretch, he almost wondered why she didn't use Itachi instead.

Kat smirked to herself, watching from afar. She noted Itachi and Kakashi had stopped, watching her. She started having Sakura spout out nonsense about relationships and noted Sasuke just grew more irritated. Just as well, she wasn't trying to harm him. She was just keeping him in there as long as possible, trying to keep it strong enough he couldn't break free. Finally Itachi grabbed her shoulder. "Enough Katsumi."

She released Sasuke, who shook his head before staring at her, "What the hell was that."

She chuckled, "First thing that popped into my head. Turns out Sakura has a date with a civilian and I figured why not let you know that way. She seemed excited though." She grinned.

Sasuke shook his head slightly some, "I couldn't release myself from it. Your mongekyo is powerful. Have you used it before?"

"Just once with Kakashi, but I didn't hold it like I did you," she smiled at the praise. "I could almost read your thoughts too, the weirdest thing. I didn't know that was possible...wait a minute." Her thoughts flashed to the day before when they trained and Itachi pushing her to tell them what she was thinking of, and Kakashi saying nothing but joining in. Immediately she turned her furious gaze to the two said men in question. Kakashi squirmed under her gaze, and Itachi just stared emotionlessly at her. "Itachi," she growled. "I thought you two said the sharingan doesn't work."

"It doesn't. Reading someone's mind such as that is almost impossible, especially with you, but I am able to do it," Itachi flatly said, still staring her down.

Sasuke raised a brow, "What is this about?"

Kat snarled, "Nothing. Itachi and I. Now."

Kakashi sweat dropped, backing up and stood next to Sasuke, "Best to let this play out," he murmured, pulling out his book and shoving his nose into it.

Sasuke turned to look at Kakashi, "I'm guessing he saw something he shouldn't have yesterday."

"Mmm, you could say that," Kakashi smiled as Kat engaged Itachi without another word. The two men watched them twist and turn in the air, Kat using every nature of jutsu while Itachi only used his flames before they stood stock still, staring at each other.

"Looks like they caught each other in a genjutsu," Sasuke murmured, and Kakashi nodded his agreement.

* * *

Kat looked around, swearing. Itachi got her, she was trying to pull him in but he was quicker and more efficient at it. She wondered why she was in a bedroom though until the door slammed open and Itachi strolled in. "How dare you read my mind like that, was that how yesterday happened?" She snapped at him, backing up as he approached her.

"Hm," was all he replied, grabbing her arms and holding her still. "I told you to not to erase the marks we leave on you."

"I lightened them, they're still there," she snapped. "You know Kakashi said earlier he felt like your little toy because you became part of this suddenly three way relationship. This can't last forever."

"He is. As are you."

Kat narrowed her eyes, "I'm not yours Itachi. You lost your chance years ago. If anyone, I'm Kakashi's."

He gripped and twisted her arms slightly, causing her to gasp and wince, "I know how this will play out. I will have my fun until then."

She narrowed her eyes, "Listen, it was fun yesterday, but I'm with Kakashi. I don't want you hurting our relationship.

Itachi pulled her against him and she struggled slightly, "You need my help. I need your help. And Kakashi needs my help yet I do not need his. Consider it repayment of my generosity."

She gasped in outrage, "Generosity! To Kakashi? Listen you, I..."

He cut her off with a hard kiss and harshly replied, "I don't mind sharing as long as I get what I want. Admit it, you want it again, don't you. Both of us, together." He emphasized as he pressed his lower half tighter against her, causing her to bite her lip and glare at him..

She growled, "No."

"Lying is a bad habit," he replied, pushing against her again and twisting her arms tighter as she struggled.

"Itachi. We're over. You're the one that dumped me," she snapped. "We're friends, just stop with this."

Itachi growled, kissing her hard again, this time biting her lip roughly before pulling back and letting go. Immediately, the genjutsu faded out and Kat shook her head, seeing Itachi standing a few feet away from her and Kakashi and Sasuke staring at her from the side lines. As soon as she saw Kakashi's face, she almost felt her heart hurt at his trusting face. Shaking her head, she backed away before sprinting off.

Kakashi watched her sprint off and snapped at Itachi, "What the hell did you do?"

Itachi said nothing, watching her leave and Kakashi cursed, shoving his book into his pouch before running after her. Sasuke watched as well, before looking to Itachi.

"Stay out of their relationship, Itachi. I don't want to regret having my brother living here."

Itachi raised a brow, "That protective of Katsumi? Perhaps it is you that wants her instead."

Sasuke shook his head, "I've seen her beaten until she was on the verge of death just a few weeks ago. And Kakashi's reaction. He's in love with her, and her with him. Destiny or not, they belong together."

Itachi shrugged, making his way home, and Sasuke sighed and followed. He didn't know what Itachi did to Kat, but he had a feeling he wouldn't find out any time soon.

* * *

Kakashi went home first, hoping that's where she was. When he heard slow strumming behind the door it confirmed his suspicions. He opened the door and poked his head through, seeing Kat sitting on the couch with her guitar. "Kat, what happened?" She glanced up at him before looking away. "Kat," he sat on the table before her. "You need to tell me. Have to be honest with one another, right?" He put on a cheesy smile, and she smiled slightly in reply before sighing.

"It was a bad idea yesterday. Itachi claimed that we both were his toys pretty much now, that he didn't mind sharing to get what he wanted," she muttered, glancing away from him. Kakashi furrowed his brow at that, until she added, "Even when I said he lost his chance, and that I'm yours now, it definitely didn't seem to sway him. It's only about the sex with him though, he doesn't care for more from what I could see."

Kakashi slid onto the couch next to her. He knew Itachi cared for her much more than that, though he wouldn't admit it, "I never knew he was so pushy."

She chuckled slightly, "Nice way to put it. If he had acted like this years ago instead of indifferent who knows how things would have played out. But I want to be with you, not him."

Kakashi smiled, sliding an arm around her. "Then, we'll let him get bored of us."

Kat jerked her head to look at him, confused, "Uh, hello, shouldn't we be pretty much banning him from our apartment?"

"Itachi lives for having power over people, especially ones that don't want to go along with it," Kakashi said, trailing his fingers over her side as he thought. "If we play his game instead of fight him, he will tire faster. Do you mind?"

She silently thought before she sighed, "If you don't, then no. I just hope you're right though Kakashi. Maybe you'd better do something to rub it in his face that I'm yours," she teased, sticking her tounge out at him.

"Hm," was all he said, pulling out his book and saying no more, and Kat sighed, strumming her guitar again. She felt better talking to Kakashi. She was going to keep her mouth shut about what Itachi said to her, but she felt the weight lifted after she told him. He was right, they needed to be honest to each other. Maybe it would be time to tell him how she truly felt, she mused, strumming an idle tune. Perhaps not now, but soon. She wanted to be a hundred percent positive she loved him. Not just pretty damn sure she did.

* * *

Kat woke up slightly, feeling movement above her and gasped before chuckling slightly, it was just Kakashi. Though she wondered what he was doing awake at this hour. She had fallen asleep on the couch, and Kakashi woke her up so they could go to bed together. Now it was four in the morning. "Mmm, Kakashi, what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"You said to do something to rub in his face that you're mine," he nonchalantly replied, grabbing her hand and slipping a ring on her finger. "An early birthday present." She gasped, sitting up more and squinting in the dark, hearing Kakashi chuckle and turn on the light.

Once her eyes adjusted she felt tears well up in her eyes. It was beautiful. It was a silver band, with a dark blue sapphire adorning it, with tiny diamonds sparkling around it. It was a simple ring, not meant for an engagement or promise, but for a gift. No one had given her anything as beautiful as the ring he just gave her. "Kakashi, oh my God, I love it. Thank you," she jerked him towards her and hugged him tightly, feeling joy well up.

He chuckled lightly once more, "You're choking me Kat. I'm glad you like it. Now do I get a present in return?"

"Mmm," she murmured, pulling down his mask and kissing him deeply. "Let me give it a bit to plan it."

He pulled his head back slightly, "Plan what?"

She smirked, "Oh you'll see. For now, this is just because I want you. Your real present comes later," she teased, pulling him closer for another kiss as they slowly sank back into the bed.

* * *

Kat woke up with a sigh, stretching happily. They had made love last night. Not just the fast, rough sex they always seem to have. But the kind that made her heart swell with happiness with every slow thrust and every soft kiss. She didn't think she had ever had sex like that. Ever. She glanced over to Kakashi seeing he was sleeping and smiled widely. She was a hundred percent sure now. She was in love with him. Now she had to plan a time to tell him. She was planning a little strip tease for him as his present for the ring, but she wanted to tell him at a different time. Perhaps a romantic dinner or something. Kat felt giddy at the prospect and quickly wriggled out of bed, practically skipping into the shower.

* * *

Kakashi woke up on a yawn, rubbing his face. After staring hazily at the ceiling for a few moments the night before flashed to his head. After Kat had fallen asleep on the couch, he snuck out and purchased the ring, before coming back and helping her into bed. He was planning to give it to her then, but he was tired as well. When he woke up at four in the morning he decided he couldn't wait, and woke her up. Afterwards however, was something he didn't expect. There was no rush for satisfaction. No demanding or taking. There was only mutal sharing, slowly yet lovingly. It was the first time for him like that, he almost felt like a virgin. Awkward and unsure. But as they got into it he slowly got into the rhythm. He did nothing to accelerate her pleasure, and neither did she until the last final moments where he thrusted harder and she helped move faster with him when they were just on the edge, but that was it. He smiled to himself, thinking of the tender moment when he heard music playing and chuckled slightly to himself. She must be in a good mood, it sounded like an upbeat song. Slowly sliding out of bed, pulling on a pair of boxers, he quietly opened the bedroom door and peeked his head out to see her sitting on the couch, singing.

_Give me more loving than I've ever had, make it all better when I'm feeling sad._  
_Tell me that I'm special even when I know I'm not._  
_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad,_  
_Barely getting mad, I'm so glad I found you._  
_I love being around you_  
_You make it easy_

_It's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_  
_There's only One thing, Two do, Three words, Four you..._  
_I love you_  
_There's only One way, Two say, Those Three words, And that's what I'll do... _  
_I love you_

_Give me more loving from the very start, piece me back together when I fall apart_  
_Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends_  
_Make me feel good when I hurt so bad_  
_The best that I've had, and I'm so glad I found you_  
_I love being around you_  
_You make it easy_

_It's as easy as 1, 2, 1, 2, 3, 4_  
_There's only One thing, Two do, Three words, Four you..._  
_I love you_  
_There's only One way, Two say, Those Three words, And that's what I'll do... _  
_I love you_

Kakashi smiled, watching her sing. Must be what Itachi said before, she was already pretty sure she was in love with him. Perhaps last night made her think so. He walked forward and Kat looked up and smiled at him and he gently kissed her. "Cute song, you make it up?"

"No, I don't have that kind of talent," she chuckled, pecking his cheek and stood up. Today she was in a mini skirt with low heels and a spaghetti strap blouse, her hair put in a half bun while tendrils curled down slightly.

"You're dressed nice," he commented, and she grinned, "Well, I woke up in a fantastic mood, so I thought I'd dress nice and continue it."

"Mmm, I'm glad. Now why not give me a better good morning kiss," she laughed slightly and slid her arms around his neck as he brought his lips down to hers. Suddenly the door burst open.

"Kakashi-Sensei! Oh God you're naked!" Naruto yelled, covering his eyes. Kat rolled her eyes and shoved Kakashi towards the bedroom, noting he didn't have his mask on yet.

"He had boxers on Naruto. If you weren't so busy staring at his ass you may have seen him without his mask," she teased, and he jerked his gaze to her before groaning.

"Aw I missed it again," he pouted. "Anyways, I wondered if you guys wanted to train today!" He flexed himself. "Have to keep these babies in shape you know." Kat sweat dropped as he posed and flexed in their doorway, and jerked in surprise seeing Itachi appear right behind him. Naruto jerked around and shrieked in surprise. "Wow Itachi, you scared me. What are you doing here?"

Itachi studied Kat before narrowing his eyes slightly seeing the new ring on her finger, before looking to Naruto. "Check up."

"Oh yea, that's right. Kat's doing all of those tests on you. I heard yesterday she didn't find anything yet. Wait, isn't Sakura and Granny going to be helping today Kat?"

Kakashi exited the bedroom, scratching the back of his head, "Yea, though she didn't say what time. Itachi just decided to meet us here."

Naruto nodded, "Oh alright. Oh hey Kat, speaking of medical stuff, I've been doing good with that chakra boost technique you showed me. Hinata's been so patient with me," he gushed. "I need to show you later if we can train today."

Kat smiled indulgently, "Sure Naruto, go on. I'll catch up with you later." He grinned and waved at them before rushing off down the stairs, narrowly avoiding running into Itachi, who came in and closed the door behind him.

"Itachi, we just woke up and haven't had breakfast yet, want to come with us to eat first?" Kat asked, picking up the guitar she set on the floor next to the couch. His gaze dropped to the guitar.

"You were playing."

She smiled and nodded, "Yea, I woke up a bit earlier than Kakashi this morning and thought I'd play, he sure enjoyed waking up to it though," she smiled softly at Kakashi before bringing the guitar to her room. Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly at Kakashi, who gave him an eye creasing smile and a small wave and Kat came out again. "Alright, let's go. I don't care where we eat to be honest. We should find Sakura and Tsunade first." Kat went to walk past Itachi to head to the door and he gripped her arm, causing her to jump in surprise.

He lifted her hand and studied the ring on her finger, before glancing up at Kakashi. "Well." He stated calmly, lowering her hand. "This changes things."

Kat glanced at Kakashi before looking back to Itachi, "What do you mean?"

Itachi said nothing as he made his way out the door, and Kakashi laid his hand on her shoulder as they followed.

* * *

After they ate, this time Itachi sitting across from them instead of on her other side, they made their way to the hospital. Kat asked a nurse if Sakura or Tsunade was in.

"Miss Haruno is, yes. The Hokage however hasn't been in yet today," the nurse replied.

"Would you please send a message to both of them to meet me in room 1-C on the second floor for Itachi's evaluation?" Kat asked, grabbing her clipboard out of the file cabinet. The nurse bowed her acknowledgement before hurrying off with her request. Kat led the way up stairs to the room she had said, and closed the door behind them. She studied her notes once more before sighing a bit. "Of course, results are in and no one bothered to call me. Typical hospital. I'll be back you two," she said, hurrying out again and shutting the door behind her.

Itachi sat on the bed while Kakashi sat in the recliner, pulling out his Icha Icha book while he waited. They waited in silence for a moment or two before Itachi said, "You've already asked her to marry you."

Kakashi jerked his head up in surprise, "No, why?" Itachi stared at him before Kakashi realized he meant the ring and he shrugged, "Early birthday present. Besides, after all she is mine." He met Itachi's gaze and they stared in silence before Itachi finally looked away. After another few minutes of silence Kat re-entered, smiling.

"Alright, sorry boys, Sakura's finishing up on a patient, and I'm sure Tsunade will be here soon." She sat on the small swivel chair by the desk and studied the results from the tests and she sighed, rubbing her temples. Nothing showed up on the tests like she had feared. No genetic abnormalities, no underlying cause or symptom. Everything came back normal. She frowned, studying the diagrams. Something seemed off even if the tests said normal. She glanced up when Sakura entered the room, smiling at her and Kakashi and giving a nervous smile to Itachi, who did nothing but stare at her. "Oh, good, Sakura you're here. This is Itachi, I'm sure you two have met," she stated, referencing his time in the Akatski, and she nodded confirmation. "I'm glad you're here, take a look at this." Sakura immediately shook off any trepidation and walked over to Kat, leaning over her to stare at the results. Kat softly said to her, "The results came back normal, yet there's something odd about this gene right here, referencing to the replenishing of tissue."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, studying it, "You're right. If you hadn't mentioned it I doubt I would have seen it right away. It's odd the test says that it's normal though."

Kat stared at it as well, saying softly again, "I need to get a blood sample from Sasuke and test his as well, since he's the last living relative. His organs bleed, and the chest cavity around the heart and his lungs fill up with blood over time and he becomes susceptible to infections. I had him hooked up to a heart monitor studying his heart and inspected him, but so far it doesn't seem like any abnormalities are present."

As Sakura and Kat whispered over the results, Kakashi raised a brow at Itachi. He was staring at them, but most particularly, Sakura. He glanced over to his female comrade, she did turn into a beauty after her awkward 'big forehead' stage she had going on as a young genin. Shorter and slimmer than Kat, she had wider, innocent eyes, looking almost like a delicate flower. That was until you were met with her temper or her strength. Kakashi smirked a bit to himself before saying softly to him, "She's changed a lot, hasn't she? Definitely turned into a beauty." Itachi shot his head to him but before he could reply The door opened again and Tsunade walked in.

"Ah. Good, you're all still here. Have you started yet Kat?"

"Not yet," Kat said, looking up from the paper. "Come look at this and tell me what you think." Soon all three women were huddled around it, discussing quietly and Kakashi sighed a bit.

"You know, I'm sure you're making Itachi here nervous with all of your whispering," he brightly said, getting two replies.

"If he wants my help he can sit there and wait until his clothes rot off," was Tsunade's reply, and Kat's was, "He deserves it." Sakura said nothing but glanced back at them before leaning back over the paper.

After another awkward minute, Tsunade sighed, standing up, "After you explain to us your evaluation you are planning for Itachi let's go to the lab and see if we can find anything."

The women nodded their agreement and stood up. "Alright, first off. As I mentioned to Sakura, but not you Tsunade." She walked over to Itachi. "Shirt off, now." She ordered, ignoring the men's look at her as she continued, pushing him back to lay on the bed. "Itachi has a condition that causes his organs to bleed without reason, and eventually become prone to infections. I have been seeing him for years for this condition and have determined it does not affect the brain, but the organs in his chest and abdominal cavity. Over time without treatment, the blood fills the cavity around the heart and fills his lungs, and would eventually kill him if I wasn't seeing him. The first time I came upon him, his heart had almost stopped because of so much pressure around it that it could not beat properly, and his lungs were so full of blood he was barely getting any oxygen. The liver and kidneys, though they bleed as well, it seems they bleed to the outside into the abdominal wall, though not to the extent the heart and lungs do." Kat ran her chakra tinged hands over Itachi's chest, as did Sakura, while Tsunade inspected his stomach. "See Sakura, here. It's already beginning to trickle on the left side of his lung." Sakura moved her hands over and nodded, seeing the bleeding, and Tsunade mentioned.

"His liver has fresh blood around it as well."

Kat glanced at her and nodded, "There was no blood yesterday when I examined him, meaning it has bled within that time. I took blood draws yesterday, and plan on doing draws once  
a week now to study the composition of the blood to see if any abnormalities begin to form. One thing is his blood is thinner than it should be, however I'm not sure if it pertains to this condition or not. Unfortunately, I am letting the disease play out now to get diagnostics, instead of healing daily because otherwise we would get no information. Though inspecting closely seeing which area bleeds, and how much, is part of the evaluation. Monitoring the heart, oxygen intake test, which I unfortunately forgot to attach him to yesterday so I will be today, and inspecting his sharingan are all part of it, along with the typical check up things such as temperature, etc."

Sakura glanced up, "Why the sharingan? Can't you fix it like Kakashi's?"

Kat smiled a bit, "I did years ago, however it's because to see if chakra flow to the area causes bleeding. There is another test I'd like to run as well that has Itachi exercise, or use mass amounts of chakra, to see if it onsets any bleeding. If it does, we can be assured that any blood rushing causes the organs to bleed faster, though it probably progresses the disease worse. Any questions?"

"When did you fix my sharingan. I don't remember that," Itachi narrowed his eyes at her, seemingly furious.

"While you were passed out the first time I met you and saved your dumb ass. You were a few years from going blind. Just like Kakashi, you were getting chakra build up around your eyes because you refused to turn them off just to scare the living hell out of people," Kat calmly said, picking up her notes and scribbling today's new information. "Kakashi's was harder to fix since it isn't his original eye. Yours was easy. All I had to do is reduce the chakra flow slightly and break down the build up. It's been fine ever since, right?" Itachi said nothing to her though nodded slightly and she beamed, "Told you. Alright. Sakura, Tsunade, any questions?"

Tsunade ran her hands over Itachi's chest while Kat prepared the tabs for the heart monitor and grabbed the oxygen test. Tsunade paused as she studied his heart. "Did you notice anything off about his heart yesterday Kat?"

"No, yesterday heart rate was normal," she replied, placing tabs on his chest.

"It's off today," Tsunade stated, grabbing a stethescope and running placing it on his chest, while Kat turned on the heart monitor as well.

Sakura pulled her own stethescope off of her neck and ran it over Itachi's chest as well, "You're right. It sound's like an irregular heartbeat."

"Hmm," Kat said, scribbling down on her clipboard. "Strange."

Kakashi watched the three women hover over Itachi as they talked, poked, and prodded and shook his head. The fact that the man was lying there as still as he was without trying to run was astonishing. Then again, they were his only chance he had in getting rid of whatever was ailing him. While the woman did their examination, Itachi lying calmly and doing as they said, Kakashi watched Kat as she worked. She treated Itachi like any other patient, brisk and professional. It showed how well she excelled in the hospital world, but thinking back, she was traveling. When would she have been able to work in the hospital? "Kat. Did you ever work in a hospital by chance?"

Kat glanced up in surprise, "No. Why?"

"No patients or anything?"

She looked confusedly at him before shaking her head, "I improved my medical jutsu myself while I was traveling, though I was already extrememly skilled before the Sky Village fell. Why do you ask?"

Tsunade chuckled, "Because you take charge and know the procedures I'm sure. I had wondered that as well. Well, are we finished?"

"Yes," Kat replied, shooting Kakashi a small smile and as she pulled the tabs off of Itachi's chest and handing him his shirt. "I will still be doing it for now, though if I'm gone at least one of you can do the evaluations."

Sakura nodded, looking over Kat's chart, pushing her short pink hair out of her face, "If you draw up a list it'll be easier for us to remember at least. You can do that while we're in the lab researching."

Kat nodded her agreement, seeing Itachi was dressed, "Why don't you two head on out. I promise I won't take as long this time," she smirked a bit. "Naruto wants to show me his new skills, and Kakashi and I still need to practice. Perhaps then I could chart you after you use your chakra Itachi." Itachi said nothing but glanced to Sakura, and Kat raised a brow. "Sakura, why don't you come too."

"Hm?" She asked, half paying attention to the conversation.

"You can help us train," Kat mentioned. "Then you can document any changes you note while Itachi trains with others, or I can document while you fight. One of us should, being med nins we'll see changes or irregularities."

Sakura smiled a bit, glancing to Itachi who was saying nothing as they discussed it and nodded slightly, "Alright."

Kakashi shook his head and stood up, Itachi standing up as well, "So, when will you be done?"

Kat chuckled, "Sooner than yesterday. We'll find you, so go ahead. Be sure to not make any plans tonight though Kakashi."

He stopped and raised a brow, Itachi turning slightly back as well, "Why?"

Kat grinned, "Bye."

Kakashi sighed as she shoved both of the men out of the door, the two women following her and they all split ways. He wondered what she meant by that. Itachi must have too because he shot a questioning gaze at Kakashi, who shrugged in response. "Well Itachi, shall we split up here and meet up in about two hours. You haven't spent much time with Sasuke yet."

"He is an adult. He doesn't need a babysitter," was all Itachi said as they walked out of the hospital.

"You're right. You're also his brother, the one he was worried was dead for the past five years," Kakashi replied, pulling out his Icha Icha and reading as they walked. "From what I've come to understand this past week and a half or so. You're cold. You don't know how to connect. You take without giving. Funny, it's almost exactly like Sasuke used to be until he came back to the village. You two are more similar than you think. Though to him, he wants the big brother he idolized long ago back." Kakashi ended the conversation by turning away from the path they were walking on. Itachi stared at his retreating back before turning and walking the other way.

* * *

"Katsumi Akiyama as your aunt you will tell me what's going on," Tsunade snapped.

"You're not my real aunt. That was for that stupid civilian ploy that didn't work for crap," Kat snapped back.

"Well I didn't see you coming up with any better ideas."

"Well I would have if you had given me a chance."

"Hah! I bet you couldn't come up with anything anyways. You have no imagination!"

"And just what do you mean by that?!"

"Hell, look at you. You won't even do anything with your hair!"

"I put it up today!"

"Do something, geez it looks like you haven't gotten it cut in years."

"Oh wow, between running for my life and collecting information for YOUR village, I suppose I should have been more concerned about my hair, boo hoo."

"We're getting off subject. Tell me."

"It's none of your business."

"As your aunt it is my business."

"We just ended that fight."

"Tell me!"

Sakura sweat dropped watching Kat and Tsunade snapping at each other face to face. She wasn't even sure how it started. They were all sitting calmly at the table studying different blood samples and discussing Itachi's condition when Tsunade spotted Kat's ring. Then freaked saying that she thought the two of them dating were rumors and demanded to know if they were engaged and if so they weren't allowed to live together, which Kat told her it was none of her business. She glanced over at the third nurse that so far that poked her head in terrified, and shook her head at the scared nurse before the poor woman ran off.

"It's against the rule for our shinobi to date each other! Do you know the problems that causes on missions?!"

"I'm not technically on the team, nor am I officially a shinobi of the Leaf so you can just shove it. I can sleep with whoever I want!"

"Why him?! He's one of the biggest whores in town that's not a woman!"

"Yes I know. Genma informed me of that already."

"What if he has some disease!"

"He doesn't, and again, that's none of your business. I'm not asking who YOU'RE sleeping with!"

"I'm not sleeping with anyone!"

"Oh, is that what this fight is about? Aww, is someone jealous?"

"Girl don't make me shove my foot up your ass."

"I'd like to see you try."

Soon they were wrestling on the floor. Obviously not using chakra and Sakura sighed again. She thought she had a bad temper. Then again, she usually reverted to fists much more quicker than Kat apparently did. And they were only fighting now because Tsunade attacked her first, determined to throw her out the window it looked like.

"ENOUGH!" She shouted, stopping them both. "Dear God you two are acting like children!"

"SHE STARTED IT!" They both yelled, pointing accusing fingers at the other, before glaring evilly at one another.

"Kat, put your shoes back on," Sakura ordered. Kat had kicked them off in preperation to fight. "Tsunade. Put that bottle away." Tsunade had just pulled out a bottle of sake from who knows where and had proceeded to chug it. She rubbed her temples before ordering, "Now apologize. Kat. Tsunade feels like your aunt so you should feel special. Tsunade if you're her aunt then you need to respect her sex life."

The women pouted and glared at each other before finally Kat broke down laughing. Tsunade immediately burst into laughter as well and soon they were hugging and laughing and throwing fun insults back and forth. Sakura sweat dropped again watching the two act like nothing had just happened. She supposed this was an apology, and sighed again, "Kat, we need to go. Remember we're meeting them in the training field today?"

Tsunade scowled, "You let me know if that Kakashi breaks your heart, I know his weakness." She cracked her knuckles and Kat chuckled.

"Will do, come on Sakura, there's an errand I want to run first." She grabbed Sakura's hand and dragged her out of the room, leaving a smirking Tsunade who grabbed her sake bottle for another drink.

* * *

"Kat, where are we going?" Sakura asked confused. "I still need to dress in my training gear, I'm still in uniform." Kat glanced at her and saw she was still in her dress clothes, having just enough time to strip off her doctor's coat before Kat dragged her outside.

"You know all of the shops, right?"

"Um, yea."

"Do you happen to know where a sex shop is that has clothes and such?"

Sakura gasped and tripped, "What?! Kat you want to go there?! Why?"

"Oh come on Sakura, live a little. It's a present for Kakashi," she winked and giggled, and Sakura sighed.

"I don't want to know my Sensei is getting some. Ew."

"Oh please. You can pick out something sexy too."

"Who for? In case you haven't noticed I'm single."

"How'd that date go?"

Sakura rubbed her forehead, leading the way to the shop finally, "He was nice. He knew I was a kunochi so that wasn't the problem. No, the problem was when I lost my temper when I found out Naruto was stalking us to be sure the man was nice enough to me. He ran pretty fast after that."

Kat tried to supress her laugh but couldn't help it, finally laughing out loud, "Oh dear God, that is hilarious. I'm sorry."

Sakura smirked, "Looking back it sort of is. Thing is, I never liked him like that. Just everyone is too terrified to ask me out thanks to my temper and strength."

Kat winked, "Sounds like you need to find a man you can't intimidate, eh?"

"Pretty much," Sakura sighed a bit, and Kat smiled to herself this time, thinking. "Oh, there's the shop," Sakura pointed out and Kat raised a brow.

It looked like an ordinary store, though it had a large open window. She had passed by it more than once and never really glanced inside. "Sakura, uh, that looks more like a crafts store from the outside, or something...unsexy."

The pink haired woman chuckled, leading the way in, "It's made to look like that so it doesn't offend some of the older folk in town, though they fight back by having such a large window. I actually have been in once or twice with Ino, she's more into this stuff than I am. Then again, I haven't found the right guy." She shrugged and made her way to the outfit section of the store near the window.

Kat followed and smiled at all of the different variations of items. She figured the clothing was closest to the window because it was the least to offend. Having dildos or sex toys hanging would definitely not be the greatest things for kids to see when they peeked through the window. "Oh, Sakura," Kat grinned, giggling, pulling out a naughty nurse outfit. The skirt so short that there would barely be any coverage. It even came with tights. "I think this may be up your alley."

"Ha ha," Sakura dryly replied, though laughed when Kat held it up against the front of her to see her size.

* * *

Kakashi and Itachi had met up again, and were walking down the street towards the hospital. Kat had said they would find them, but Itachi had shown up at his apartment after not even an hour, demanding they go find them and start training. Kakashi had went along, figuring Tsunade could finish up what work they were doing. They were passing by the shops, his nose in a book, when he heard Itachi come to a full stop beside him. "What's wrong Itachi?" He asked, lifting his head to see him staring in a shop window. He shot a confused look to the window, and immediately widened his eyes. Kat and Sakura were in the shop browsing over items. Kat was laughing and shoving a nurses outfit to Sakura while she laughed and shook her head no. After a moment she rummaged through something and pulled out something that was pure leather, yet left very little to the imagination and tried giving it to Sakura instead, causing Sakura to shake her head and laugh harder. Kat pouted and searched through the rack more. "Uh, Itachi, maybe we should..." he sweat dropped when he realized Itachi had left his side and was making his way into the store. "Itachi," he grumbled, following him in.

* * *

"Oh come on. Pick something too," Kat pleaded as she laughed, pulling out what she was looking for. Perfect. Even came with an attached thong. It was an outfit that had to be tied on. There were strings everywhere, even the thong itself. That would be fun for a strip tease. "Oh Sakura, this is just what I was looking for." She giggled, before grabbing what looked like a leather swim suit and shoved it to Sakura. "Here, maybe this is your style."

Sakura laughed and teased, holding it up to herself, "Oooh, look at me. Miss Domanitrix. Better get my whip out," she laughed and spun around. Then gasped seeing Itachi standing right behind her, staring down at her with an unreadable expression.

Kat gasped as well, noting Itachi at almost the same time, "The hell Itachi. Shoo. What are you doing here? ...wait a minute, Kakashi?!" She almost shrieked, shoving the outfit she was holding behind her back. Kakashi sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of his head with one hand and holding up the other one.

"Yo."

"Kakashi," she growled, "I'm busy. You shoo too."

"That's not the way you should talk to your boyfriend," he smiled happily. "Especially one you're buying a gift for."

Kat went to open her mouth to retort to that when Itachi spoke up, "The nurse would suit you more." Kat snapped her mouth shut, staring wide eyed at Itachi. He wasn't speaking to her, he was speaking to Sakura.

Sakura nervously rubbed the back of her head, "I'm not actually looking for anything. Kat wanted to come and we were messing around."

"Hm." Was all he said, walking around her to start browsing the section and Kat hissed at Kakashi, "Why did you bring him in here?"

"Correction. We were walking by, we saw you in the window, and I followed him in here," Kakashi shrugged.

Itachi paused in his browsing before tossing something at Sakura. She looked at him confusedly, before holding it up and gasped. It was a cosplay school girl outfit. Immediately she narrowed her eyes angrily, cheeks flushing. "I told you I'm not picking anything out, especially nothing like this."

"Don't you act like a school girl still?"

Kat and Sakura gasped at that, while Kakashi sweat dropped. "For your information, I'm an adult," Sakura snapped, advancing towards him and glaring up at him. "I do not act like a school girl. And I'm not into school girl cosplay. I'd rather have the damn nurses outfit than that embarrassing thing!"

"Sakura, shush," Kat almost whispered, as the cashier poked her head around the aisle to see what the yelling was about before walking off again.

Itachi narrowed his eyes at her, "You dare speak to me that way when you and I have barely met?"

"Take your high and mighty attitude and shove it," Sakura growled. "What's the matter, you don't like people speaking to you that way?"

"No."

Sakura smirked, "Too bad. Kat. Go buy your dirty things for my dirty sensei and let's go." She muttered stalking away from the group, causing Kat to flush with embarrassment and Kakashi to raise his brow at her.

"So. What are you buying Kat?"

"Get out, both of you. Kakashi, it's a surprise, now go wait for us on the street," Kat growled, shoving them towards the door before stalking her way to the register.

* * *

Kakashi sighed as the door slammed behind them, Sakura waiting inside for Kat. He didn't get a good look at what Kat was buying. It was black, he knew that, but that was it. He thought back to the present she said he was getting him for the ring, and he almost smiled to himself. That was definitely Kat. He shot a glance at Itachi, he was surprised the man acted like that. Only one he ever acted like that around was Kat. Kat and Sakura pretty much had the same reaction to his attitude he noticed. This time he chuckled slightly, causing Itachi to raise a brow at him. Perhaps Itachi was spreading out now that he and Kat firmly established that they were together. He glanced to the door when Kat exited, raising a brow seeing her bag was fuller than just an oufit would cause. "What else did you buy?"

"What didn't she buy," Sakura muttered, stalking off to her house. "I need to change if we're training." The three watched Sakura walk off and Kat shrugged.

"Way to go, pissing her off Itachi. Her temper is worse than mine," she chuckled. "I need to change too and drop off my purchases. Why don't you two just meet us at the training field."

"Maybe I want to come along," Kakashi brightly said and she growled.

"Surprising you sucks. Now scoot," she finally chuckled, walking quickly home and waving at the duo.

Kakashi glanced at Itachi, "Now what was that about with Sakura?" Itachi said and did nothing aside from making his way to the training field, and Kakashi sighed and followed along.

* * *

Sakura grumbled to herself as she quickly changed. Who the hell did Itachi think he was, acting like that. It was close to Sasuke ironically. She didn't like Sasuke anymore like that. That crush had been over for years to be truly honest. Just he was pretty much the only man that didn't run from her when she lost her temper. However she lost it at the shop, yet Itachi stood his ground. Though she was furious at him, she had to admit, she immediately gained a bit of respect for him. She knew the true tragedy of the Uchiha clan, and since Sasuke was welcoming him back, she would welcome him home as well. She hurriedly ran out then, pausing to grab a note pad for any information Kat or her wanted to jot down.

* * *

Kat arrived at the training ground after quickly changing and stashing the bag somewhere Kakashi wouldn't find it. She kept thinking of Sakura's and Itachi's reactions to each other and kept grinning to herself. Like she had said, the day with Kakashi, Itachi and her was all fun and good, but he was pushing himself too far into the relationship, and it made her uncomfortable because of their past. She knew he liked her because she didn't back down. Sakura was just as bad, perhaps even worse considering she'd seen her throw Naruto through a wall already. She pratically skipped as she entered the training field, seeing Kakashi and Itachi there alone. Kakashi sitting on the tree stump reading, and Itachi staring the opposite way. Kat smirked and ducked down, throwing two seperate kunai at them. Kakashi and Itachi both caught the kunai almost simoultaneously and stared in her direction, narrowing their eyes. She knew they couldn't sense her, and activated her sharingan to study them. Kakashi slowly put his book away and stood up, and they both started to scan the area. Kat leapt to the trees when they were both looking away, and performed hand signs for a water jutsu. Immediately jets of water shot out of the creek straight at the men, and they leapt back. Sakura burst into the clearing in a fighting stance and yelled, "Who is it?!"

Kat grinned and performed an earth jutsu, shaking the ground they were standing on. When they leapt into the air again she blew fire at them, causing them to all land shakily. Finally she dropped out of the tree, laughing. "Good. Now that you all are warmed up, we can get started."

"Dammit Kat, I thought someone was actually attacking," Sakura swore, rubbing her forehead. "I hate that we can never sense you. Like you're freaking invisible or something."

"Mmm, it has its advantages," Kat chuckled again. "Now Sakura, you don't know yet, but we've been training with Itachi mainly for this." She flashed her eyes to her own sharingan and Sakura gasped.

"When did you get that?"

"Training with Genma while you guys followed the lead on the Akatski. Another trait that got unlocked. I'm not that good yet," she sighed, "Though I'm getting better. Naruto was supposed to come to sometime to show how his chakra boost technique is coming along. He said he's getting better since Hinata's been working with him."

Sakura nodded, coming closer and studying her eyes. "Yes he mentioned that to me too. Why don't they stay steady?"

"I believe it's just the way her sharingan is," Kakashi mentioned. "When she fights or is furious they stay at the three tomoe or even the mongekyo, however dormant they change."

Kat nodded, "I have it controlled they don't automatically change my eyes finally though. Thank goodness because it was a pain."

Sakura nodded, pulling on her gloves a bit tighter and looking to the men. "So, how are we doing this?"

Kat glanced to Itachi who was watching Sakura and smirked to herself, "You verses Itachi. I'll document any changes I see as you fight."

"What about Kakashi?"

"He'll wait. This is the exam for Itachi right now. Wear him out. Itachi, don't be afraid to use a lot of chakra. I want to see what happens." Kat groaned, realizing she forgot a notepad until Sakura handed her the one she grabbed. "Good, I forgot," she laughed a bit as Kakashi stood back, and Sakura stood in front of Itachi, eyes narrowing slightly at him because of their earlier fight.

"Engage," Kakashi ordered, and immediately Sakura slammed her fist into the ground, causing the ground to break up around Itachi and making him retreat. She avoided his gaze as she fought to prevent him using his mongekyo sharingan on her, however he was still able to sense her movements. Kat and Kakashi watched, and Kat noted Itachi was mostly avoiding Sakura instead of attacking head on. After a moment Kat yelled.

"Dammit Itachi stop fucking around and attack her! The goal is to wear yourself out, not avoid having to do anything!"

"What's the matter Itachi, afraid to fight me in a fair fight?" Sakura goaded with an evil smirk.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and blew fire at her, which she leapt to avoid and threw kunai at him. He dodged them, and glanced back in time to see them fly through a large tree she put so much chakra strength into them.

Kakashi shook his head slightly and muttered, "Sakura's techniques involve getting close. Itachi's techniques involve staying farther away. If they keep dodging like this you won't get any information."

Kat chewed on her lip, watching Itachi. So far, she didn't see any changes. No, there was one. He was breathing heavier than he should be, even not doing much, and it looked like he was surpressing a cough. She quickly scribbled the information down before yelling. "If you keep this up Itachi she's going to win! And how's that going to feel, a little girl like that kicking your ass!"

Itachi glared at her while Sakura smirked, taking advantage of the distraction to hit him square in the face with her chakra infused fist. She didn't break it, but if she had put any more chakra in it she sure would have. In any case he went flying, rolling and landing on his feet, and he spat, "What a crass technique, using just strength to beat up your opponent instead of any tact."

Sakura growled and advanced on him, swinging at him once more. Immediately there was a 'poof' and the tree trunk she had hit went flying. Almost instantly, her arms were grabbed and twisted behind her back and she winced. "What kind of fair fight is this?" She growled. "Scared I'm going to hit you in the face again?" Itachi said nothing but twisted her arms tighter and she winced again. Instead of giving up, she knelt hard to the ground and threw her upper body backwards to dislodge him. He held his stance and pulled her back upright, gripping her arms with one hand and grabbing the back of her neck with the other. Then he pushed her purposely to her knees, then to her stomach, pinning her effectively.

Kat snapped, slamming the notepad to the ground. "Dammit Itachi you need to wear yourself out and use chakra, not take her out right away. I know how you fight, why the hell were you avoiding hitting her?"

Itachi snapped his head up and glared at her with his sharingan on and she avoided his gaze. This time Sakura snapped, "Are you insulting me thinking I can't handle it? Pathetic."

"I don't think you are in the position to talk," he coolly replied, pushing her face farther into the dirt.

"Enough," Kakashi said, approaching them.

Sakura growled, building up her strength and slowly tucked her knees under her, face still pressed into the ground while Itachi glared at Kakashi and Kat. She pushed chakra into her legs to launch herself backwards, landing on top of Itachi since he had her arms gripped tightly. As soon as she landed on his chest she threw her head back hard, effectively headbutting him and causing him to curse. He rolled them over so she was on the ground again, this time lying his whole body against her and growled. "You said I fought unfairly."

"Exactly, just returning the favor," she gritted out, wriggling against him.

He leaned his head down to her ear and whispered, "Maybe I should teach you a lesson about fighting fair." Sakura gasped and pulled her head away, but he let go and stood up, avoiding looking at her.

Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and leapt at his legs, which he avoided. While he leapt away she grabbed his leg and swung him back into the ground hard, and smirked. "Maybe I'm the one that should be teaching YOU a lesson, Itachi."

* * *

Kat almost dropped her jaw. Itachi said that to her? Apparently he liked Sakura. She could have jumped for joy. He'd be out of her hair concerning their relationship...and in Sakura's, well, bed. Immediately they both engaged, this time Itachi actually fighting back instead of avoiding her attacks. Kat had to admit, they may be better suited for each other than her and Itachi ever were. Itachi claimed to not like talking back, but in fact it was what he enjoyed most. He didn't like women terrified of him with no backbone. Sakura was tired of men running from her and that had no backbone either. Kakashi stepped closer to Kat and slipped his arm around her waist and whispered in her ear, "What are you grinning about?"

Kat chuckled and whispered back, avoiding a stray kunai flying in her direction, "Looks like Itachi found a new toy."

"Sakura?" He asked, watching the two hash out their anger on each other.

"Mmm, that's one of his favorite phrases when it comes to sex. I'm sure you remember from that day when he told me I needed to be taught a lesson before we went back to our room," she glanced at him with a naughty smile. "It was actually the reason we started having sex. He was teaching me a lesson. Sakura said earlier she was tired of men running from her temper. So I have no doubt their relationship will lead to something sexual, or hopefully something more."

Kakashi shook his head, turning back to their fight just in time to see Itachi pin Sakura similarly as before and lean his head down to whisper something that caused Sakura to flush angrily.

* * *

"I do believe you didn't do well on teaching me a lesson Sakura," Itachi softly said, letting his whole weight lay on her.

She grunted a bit, squirming, "You're heavy, get off," she hissed. "Fine, you win. But this isn't over Itachi."

Itachi pressed his lower half tighter into her ass, causing her to gasp. He was hard. Before she could say anything he stated casually, "No. It's just beginning." He let go of her and stood up, walking to Kat and Kakashi.

"Alright, let me take your vitals quick," Kat said, hurrying her hands over Itachi's chest while Sakura sat on the ground where he had pinned her and glared at him. Kat quickly checked his pulse as she listened to his breathing, before running her hands over his chest and abdomen. He didnt't use as much chakra as she hoped, but he had moved around enough that confirmed that the more he did, the more his organs bled. Instead of the random spots that were bleeding earlier, now all of the organs were slowly bleeding. It explained the shortness of breath she noted while he fought and when he'd surpress his coughs. She was busy paying attention to her chakra infused hands, so it was a bit before she noted that he was hard and her eyes widened slightly. "Looks like you found a new toy," she whispered to him in a smirk, glancing at Sakura, who Kakashi had walked over and helped up.

He stared at her but said nothing since the other two approached. "There. You got your vitals on him. Can I leave now?" Sakura muttered, giving Itachi a death glare.

Kat chuckled a bit, "He's a pain in the ass I know, but he's not all bad Sakura. You can head out though, unless you noted anything while you two fought."

"Yea, he's a sore loser," she snapped before stalking off. Itachi watched her retreating back before glancing back to Kat and Kakashi.

Kakashi raised a brow, "We can train later if you want to go get on her nerves more."

Kat laughed, "That's not the thing he wants to get on Kakashi," she smirked at Itachi. "Good luck convincing her to sleep with you. Otherwise looks like you're going to be suffering from blue balls tonight."

"If she is unavailable at the moment there are other options," he nonchalantly replied, staring down at Kat for emphasis, and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey. Even if I wasn't with Kakashi that's offensive. Sleeping with me just because you got the hots for another girl. For shame," she crossed her arms and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Watch your tone Katsumi. You will regret it later," was all he said before walking off in the direction Sakura went.

Kat frowned at him, leaning against Kakashi. "I just want him to go sleep with her, is that so much to ask?"

Kakashi chuckled, "Yes, apparently so. Though it looks like we may see a visitor soon."

"Hey, nuh uh, I thought he said it changes things."

Kakashi slid his hand down and gently squeezed her ass, causing her to jump slightly, "I guess we'll see. Now, about that surprise..."

Kat laughed as they made their way home.

* * *

Sakura slammed into her apartment, kicking her shoes off before stalking into the kitchen. That bastard Itachi. Coming onto her like that. That was unbelievable. This was literally the first day they had met and had enough time for a conversation without trying to kill each other. She thought to when he pinned her the last time, pressing his erection into her ass. Suddenly she felt herself shiver and slightly turned on. Maybe that was why she was so mad. The man pissing her off also was able to turn her on in almost an instant. Almost a complete stranger at that. She wasn't the type to just jump into bed with men, she had to know them for a long time. Even then, she never met anyone that could sexually turn her on like that. She shook her head, getting a drink of water before sitting on her couch and grabbing some work from the hospital.

* * *

Sakura yawned, it'd been about two hours, and finally she was almost finished with the work. Suddenly she heard a knock at the door. Frowning as she wasn't expecting anyone, she opened the door slowly, gasping when it was Itachi standing there. "How do you know where I live?" He ignored her and stepped into her apartment, causing her to step back and he closed the door behind him. "Hey!" She growled at him. "I asked you a question, don't ignore me."

"I asked," was all he said, looking around at her small apartment. It was smaller than Kat and Kakashi's, though it was a nicer, much newer place. Plus it was furnished with a more feminine touch.

"Good for you. Now leave," she pointed to the door.

"No. You still need to learn a lesson," he stared at her, unmoving.

Sakura gasped a bit and narrowed her eyes, "Are you talking about sex? God, I just met you. What kind of person do you think I am?" He stepped closer and this time she stood her ground, glaring at him. "I said leave Itachi. I'm not having sex with you. If you want me to have sex with you, you'd better do a damn good job trying to earn my affections first."

He raised a brow, "Are you so prudish you have to have feelings first?" He grabbed her arm and jerked her against him. "Or are you saying you don't want sex in general, affections or no."

Sakura jerked her arm away and he in turn gripped her hips, holding her against him and she felt her breath catch. He was hard already, and pressing himself against her. She tried to ignore it, "I'm not a prude. It's just I don't like having sex with random people. I want to get to know them first."

Itachi studied her silently before rubbing his erection against her, causing her to gasp and bite her lip, and he smirked, letting go. "Very well. I will play your game. I will be here tomorrow evening at 6 pm sharp. Be ready." He turned and made his way out the door, shutting it firmly behind him.

Sakura finally expelled the breath she was holding, and leaned back against the couch, breathing hard and staring at the door. What the hell was that? She almost growled, but she couldn't muster up much anger. All she felt was sexual tension. Rubbing her eyes, she realized he came here with the sole purpose of them having sex. She wondered why he didn't push it, he could probably tell he could sexually arouse her instantly. Instead when she pushed her side of the argument, he accepted before walking out. Though that look on his face, she almost shuddered at the thought. When he rubbed himself against her and that half smile. He knew he was going to win. Too bad she knew it too. She went from rubbing her eyes to her temple and sighed, looks like she had a date tomorrow night. She needed to talk to Kat tomorrow.

* * *

Kat sighed happily, snuggling against Kakashi. He had yanked her down into his lap on the couch after they had gotten home and Kat had changed, yet instead of sex, it was just cuddling while reading. They had been in that position since they got home. She was sitting in his lap sideways, one arm around his head holding her book, and his head resting against her chest while he read. Her mind drifted slightly as she read, thinking of how much things had changed between them. When at first it was mostly sex, some feelings starting. Now, they both obviously showed their feelings without saying a word. At least she knew Kakashi liked her, she thought with an inward laugh. She gently half squeezed his head, causing his cheek to press deeper into her breasts and he chuckled slightly and said nothing, nor did he take his gaze off his book. She smirked a bit before slipping her free hand down his chest and rubbing up and down before sliding to the waistband of his pants and gently tugging on them. Finally he spoke, "Is this the plan you were thinking of tonight you naughty girl?"

She chuckled, "No, no plan." She slid around so she was straddling his lap and he looked up at her. Mask and hitai-ate in place so all she could see was the expression in his eye, but she could already see the desire and tenderness there. She smiled to him as she heard his book close and it being set on the table before he slid his hands over her hips. "You know, we haven't tested out the couch yet," she teased, slipping his mask down and kissing him. He gently kissed back, slipping his hands to the dip in her back and pulling her tighter against him and she murmured encouragement into his mouth. Sliding her hand up she slid his hitai-ate off and laid it on the couch before digging her fingers into his hair, loving the thickness and texture. She ran her nails lightly over his scalp kissing him deeper, and he let her take control. He slouched a bit lower on the couch and positioned her slightly so she was sitting directly on his crotch and she smiled against his lips, feeling his already growing erection. She had changed back into the outfit she was wearing today after training, so in her mini skirt there wasn't much between them.

He murmured against her lips, "I never told you how much I liked that skirt."

"Hmm? Why?" she moved lower, biting and sucking on his neck while his fingers gripped her tighter and he leaned his head back. To show her, he slid his hand between them and slipped a finger under the skirt and gently teased her clit through her thong causing her to gasp slightly and bite his neck harder, receiving an answering small groan from him. He gently rubbed his finger back and forth and Kat kissed him again, this time harder and deeper, and he responded to her passion. Too soon it seemed Kat wanted him in her. Now. "Kakashi I want you, now. Like this," she moaned, lightly gasping when in response he pulled her thong over and slipped a finger inside of her. "That's not what I meant," she protested, tossing her head back and gripping his shoulders as she moaned again, rotating her hips. After a moment she reached down and quickly unbuckled his pants, sitting up slightly to pull him out, leaving him fully dressed and yanked up her skirt higher.

"Mmm, impatient," he chuckled, withdrawing his finger to pull her thong to the side while she gripped his dick and moved her hand up and down it. He bit his lip when she rubbed the head against her wet opening, before slowly sitting down. Kakashi let his head fall back and closed his eyes, gripping her hips with both hands and moving slightly in and out until he was fully inside her.

Kat moaned loudly, rocking her hips against him slightly before pushing down hard to get him deeper before gripping his shoulders, "Yes. Like that," she breathed. While she rocked on him he helped her move, holding on her hips while he thrust up every time she rocked closer to him. After a while, Kat sat on her knees a little better, gripping his shoulders tighter before bouncing down on him.

Kakashi groaned, gripping her hips tight as he helped guide her, lifting his head and watching her. He frowned, seeing her top on. Kat giggled lightly on a gasp and yanked off her blouse, before removing her bra. Immediately he pulled her down and ground into her as he captured a breast in his mouth, sucking hard and causing her to cry out and grip his head. "Mmm, more," she demanded, and he gently bit her nipple and thrust hard into her, causing her to cry out lightly again. After a moment, he pushed her off. "Kakashi?" she breathed, confused.

"The coffee table looks strong enough," was all he mentioned before pushing her to kneel on it. It was low, so Kakashi nudged her to lay with her face and upper body on it while keeping her ass high in the air. Instead of thrusting back into her he instead teased her with his fingers.

Kat groaned, "No. No teasing. I want you in me." Kakashi chuckled and removed his fingers before thrusting hard into her again, causing her to gasp in pleasure and he bit back a groan as he began thrusting deep. Because of the height of the table, Kat was in almost an uncomfortable position with her ass so high in the air, though Kakashi helped hold her up slightly as he thrust into her. "Fuck, Kakashi," she breathed, gripping the table hard. Kakashi was staring down at Kat, concentrating on hitting the right spots in her until he saw movement in the corner of his eye and glanced over. Itachi was standing near them, watching Kat with narrowed eyes. "Apparently he had failed getting Sakura to agree," Kakashi thought to himself, watching Itachi as his hands went to his pants to undo the buckle. Kat was so into her own world she didn't notice, and had her face turned the other way. Kakashi glanced down at Kat before slamming himself into her hard, repeatedly, causing her to cry out in pleasure. "I'm so close, God if you do that I'm going to cum Kakashi," she continued to moan loudly with every breath, and Itachi stepped closer to where Kakashi was. Kakashi pulled out and Kat moaned with disappointment, then Itachi roughly thrust into her. She could tell the difference immediately.

Kat gasped and jerked her head up to look behind her and tried to pull away, but Itachi pressed her head down as he thrusted hard. After a moment, she groaned, letting the tension loose and Itachi let go of her head to grip her hips. He slammed into her hard and Kat cried out, gripping the table. He bit out harshly, "You will not cum until I say so."

"Th-that's not fair, Kakashi..." she gasped and moaned, biting her lip hard.

"Then you should not have started without me," was all he said, squeezing her hips hard. Kakashi watched, rubbing himself to the scene. He was close to cumming before Itachi took over, and he was keeping his orgasm close. He watched Kat bite her lip to try to control herself and her nails dig into her palms as Itachi repeatedly slammed himself inside of her, a wet, slapping sound rising from between them. After a moment he reached to the front of her to tease her, and she cried out loudly.

"Right there! Fuck," she cried out, gripping the table again. Itachi grunted and moved his hand harder until she screamed in her orgasm. After a few hard thrusts, Itachi lowly groaned and shoved himself hard into her, holding her hips still as he filled her, not letting up teasing her clit. After a still moment he moved his hips back and forth a couple more times before withdrawing, not removing his hand. Kakashi stepped forward and thrust hard inside of Kat, groaning at feeling her around him again. He was holding back so much he felt he was about to burst, and the constant contractions inside of her almost pushed him over the edge. He tilted her ass up a little higher, as much as he could and spread her ass cheeks before slamming himself hard inside of her again. This time he thought he felt the back of her pussy, biting his lip hard to hold himself back, he did it again. He bit his lip harder, thrusting deep and hard into her again, then again, forcing his dick inside of her. Then he held her still as he ground against her, tilting his hips far foward and leaning back. Groaning loudly, he shallowly thrust, keeping the constant pressure on the head of his dick rubbing against the back of her pussy until he came a few thrusts later, moaning louder. Itachi had increased the pressure on Kat's clit and she screamed as she came as well. Kakashi felt the contractions around his dick and moaned again. Once he came, he stilled for a moment before pulling back finally, and Itachi withdrew his hand. Sighing Kat lowered her ass down so she was almost lying on the table. Kakashi grabbed her and picked her up, carrying her to the bedroom while noting Itachi getting dressed. He really was only there for the sex. After he layed her down, pulling the blankets up over her he glanced to Itachi, who was standing in the doorway and buttoning his pants.

Kakashi noted Kat was already asleep and softly said, "She doesn't want to do this anymore Itachi. Neither do I really."

Itachi smirked, "I heard no complaints. From her or you."

He sighed, rubbing the back of his head and buttoning his pants, "Hard to complain when you're already so close you don't care what's going on."

Itachi shrugged, "I saw her hesitation even in the therous of passion. If I was a gentleman I would have respected it. She does not wish for me, though I take advantage of the moment for my own gain." Kakashi raised a brow, surprised he already acknowledged all of that himself. He added as he left, "I will be at the hospital at 10 am for my evaluation. Do not let Katsumi be late," he left and Kakashi heard the apartment door open and close tightly.

Kakashi rubbed his eyes, staring down at Kat. He should have told Itachi to leave, he really should have. But during the moment, it didn't sound like a bad thing. He could kick himself now thinking back. He sighed and crawled into bed with her, holding her tightly to him before finally falling asleep.

* * *

Kat yawned, waking up, wondering why she was so sore. Oh, right. Last night. She groaned and shoved her head under the pillow. Apparently she needed to make it clear to Itachi to just stay away from her in general when Kakashi and her were getting it on. She had to give him a break though. It wasn't like the first time, where he held her and was participating through the whole thing. This time she was already close to orgasming that when he just started in on her, she was really too far gone to protest. She looked up, seeing Kakashi sleeping next to her. He didn't have his mask on, and the blankets were shoved down to his waist, revealing his toned, fit upper body. She smiled a bit, sliding her hand over his chest. He was so handsome he almost took her breath away at times. He woke up a bit and squinted at her, before closing his eyes and pulling her against him, cradling her head in the crook of his shoulder. She laughed lightly and pulled away and he muttered, "Where are you going so early?"

"Early? It's already 9:30."

"Mmm, speaking of which. Your patient will be at the hospital at ten."

Immediately thinking of Itachi put her in a sour mood and she grumbled, pulling away and getting out of bed, hurrying to the shower so she wasn't late. She quickly scrubbed and shaved, healing the marks on her hips from Itachi she was suspecting and leapt out of the shower. Brushing her teeth as she brushed her hair, she finished and went to her room to dress. She pulled on a simple top and shorts for the day, noting Kakashi wasn't getting up. She poked her head back into Kakashi's room and saw him already falling back to sleep and smiled. Giving him a quick kiss, he opened his eyes slightly, "I'll catch up with you later today hun," she softly said, giving him another kiss. He smiled slightly at her before closing his eyes to fall asleep again. Kat grabbed her flip flops, pulling them on as she rushed out the front door. It was almost ten and she didn't want to be late. He'd probably get mad and leave.

* * *

Kat entered the hospital and asked the first nurse she saw, "Did Itachi Uchiha come in?"

The nurse nodded, "Waiting in room 1-A on this floor."

"Thanks," Kat said, grabbing her clipboard and hurrying into the room. Itachi glanced up at her, sitting on the bed.

"You're late."

"I know," she grumbled, scribbling on the clipboard the information she had gathered yesterday since she forgot the notepad. "I didn't wake up until 9:30 and Kakashi decided to mention you would be here at 10, instead of set the alarm for me. Shirt off."

He complied, taking his shirt off before lying on the bed while Kat turned on the heart monitor and got it set up, he watched her silent until he finally said, "I apologize."

Kat stiffened then looked at his face, she was avoiding making this personal. She really didn't want to be in the room alone with him right now. "What?"

Itachi stared at the ceiling while she placed the tabs on his chest. "I took advantage of your feelings in order to satisfy myself. Though it was not a problem before, I see it is now."

Kat smiled a bit, relief flowing through her. This was her Itachi, her friend. Not the so overbearing man he was showing himself to be the last week. "Was that why you were so pushy and acting in charge and possessive? You never did back then," she mentioned as she gently prodded his chest and abdomen while the monitor recorded his pulse.

He glanced at her, "I suppose. Not until I saw you again now, happy and settled, did I realize how cold I was towards you. Possessive and demanding it seems you do not favor either."

She chuckled, "It's not that I don't mind it. Just more subtlety is fine. It would be different if I wasn't already with Kakashi you know."

He nodded slightly, "You have confirmed it to yourself that you're in love with him."

Instead of denying, she raised a brow at him, "That obvious, eh?"

"For others, no, but I have known you longer."

She rolled her eyes, writing down on her clipboard again. Organs not bleeding as hard as they were after training the day before, all down to a slower trickle. Yet every part she could see was bleeding now. "I know, but I'm not sure when I'm ready to tell him. We've only been together for like, two months, and in that time we're always training or preparing or doing something for this future fight with Akuma. I'm surprised we've been here for almost a full week before rushing off to something else, and that Akuma hasn't tried anything. I want to let the relationship grow more. I want to tell him now, but he's never been in a committed relationship from what I can see." She sighed, attaching the oxygen intake test to him. "I don't want to scare him off. I want to give him time and let it grow. I'm a girl, it doesn't take as long for us women to figure out what we want," she chuckled slightly. "Speaking of relationships. Since you came over last night, I'm assuming it didn't go so well with Sakura last night?"

Itachi stayed silent before almost muttering, "We have a date."

"A date?" She asked, surprised, and he stared at the wall, avoiding her look. She busted out laughing, "Oh God, YOU? A DATE? What are you going to do? Take her out yet brood over dinner?" She kept laughing, finally bringing it down to a small giggle noting his frown. "I'm sorry, I don't mean to tease. Do you need help?"

"Why would I need help?"

"Have you even BEEN on a date?"

"On certain occasions."

Kat smirked, "I mean a date date, not a date like when you were searching for information so you had to go drink with some girl. You never took ME on a date," she jokingly pouted, and he glared at her. "Alright, now I have to help you. Sakura's nice though. After her and I almost beat the shit out of each other we're friends, so I expect you to behave," she waggled her finger at him and he spat out.

"I am not a child."

She narrowed her eyes and yanked the monitors off his chest, causing him to wince slightly, "Boy if you're going to act like a child I'm going to treat you like one. Your possessiveness is one. Children are possessive like that. Not grown ass men. You've never been on an actual date so I'm going to help you whether you like it or not. Now. Do you have dress clothes?" He stared at her blankly and she sighed and muttered, "Of course not. I thought those two took you shopping?"

"I got clothes."

She frowned, scribbling on her clipboard the last of the information, and collecting the charts from the monitor and oxygen tests and clipped them all together. "Come with me."

"Katsumi, I don't..."

"Itachi shut it," she growled, "I'm helping you. Appreciate it and keep your mouth shut." He pressed his lips together, staring at her. "That's better, now move your ass and follow me." She ordered, walking out of the hospital room while Itachi yanked his shirt on and followed her.

* * *

"Ah, here," Kat happily smiled, grabbing Itachi's hand and dragging him into the clothing department store. She immediately dragged him to the men's clothing section. "Now. We are getting you some nice clothes for your date. No fighting in these unless it's an emergency. This shit's expensive," she muttered, flipping through the racks while Itachi stared almost hesitatingly at the clothes that weren't shinobi wear. "Poor man's probably never actually dressed up," she thought to herself, pulling out some black, button up shirts. They had the sleeves rolled up, so they looked dressy. She studied Itachi, narrowing her eyes and not noticing his brow raising at her, before she handed two of them in his size and searched for under shirts. This time she withdrew a darker blue shade, light enough to stand out against the black, yet not bright enough to be gaudy. Especially since only dark colors worked on him. She pulled out an almost blood red shirt as well and handed it to him too. Then she headed for the jeans, finding a couple pairs of distressed jeans, another one that had a chain attached to it, and then one pair of nice ones, which she handed to Itachi as well. "Are those the only shoes you have?"

Itachi glanced down, "Yea."

"Of course," she sighed. She paused at the t-shirt rack, grabbing a more gothic styled one with devil wings on them, and tossed it to him. She rummaged and threw a few more similar styled shirts at him before moving on, "Not for the date. It's your style," was all she said. When they passed by the suits she paused again, studying them.

"No," was all he said, staring at her.

"One suit, then one pair of shoes and that's it."

"I'm not paying for these items."

"I know you're not, I am," she stated flatly, withdrawing a black suit and holding it against him, before nodding to herself and carrying it as he followed her to the shoes. She studied the racks before withdrawing another black pair of shoes and dropping them at his feet. "Try them on."

"Why all black?"

"Black looks best on you, though the blue jeans will look spectacular as well," she smiled. "Where are you taking her on your date?"

"I don't know."

"Yet there's a date? What time?"

"Six."

She sighed and rubbed her eyes, "It's too late to get a reservation anywhere...well, no, there is one place. It's nice enough for a first date, no reservation, and it's not so strict you have to wear a suit."

"Then why buy a suit," he muttered, trying on the dress shoes.

"Because if you get lucky enough to get to the third date you're going to take her somewhere nice," Kat ordered sweetly, grabbing a pair of larger shoes in the same style seeing the ones he was trying on were too small. He nodded that the pair fit correctly, and Kat picked them up, placing them back in the shoe box while he put his shoes back on and made their way to the counter.

The woman at the register perked up and beamed, "Why hello there ma'am! I remember you from your big shopping spree! Back again, eh?"

Kat laughed a bit, "Yes. My friend just moved to town and got himself a date, yet didn't bring any dress clothes along so I thought I'd help him out, my treat," she joked, and ignored Itachi's biting glare at her for revealing the date part.

The woman sighed happily, "Aw, young love. And what a good friend you are for helping him. Such good style, once again miss."

Kat beamed, handing her her card, "Thank you."

The woman swiped her card and quickly put away her purchases, carefully putting the suit in a large sack, "There you are, good luck on your date sir." She smiled pleasantly, and he bowed his head slightly to her as they made their way out of the store.

"We'll walk by the place I'm talking about, then head to your house. Also, you need a haircut."

"I do not."

"I'm cutting your hair."

"No."

"If you don't let me do it, then I'll chop it all off."

He glared at her before looking away, silently agreeing to her request, and she smirked. It needed a trim, badly. He'd look good with Sasuke's hairstyle, fantastic in fact, but the long hair was his. She wasn't going to ruin it. "That's the place there Itachi, see? They have pretty good food. I've never been there though Naruto told me about it, It's a bit expensive but not bad. Alright, your house, and hopefully you have a scissors there." Itachi said nothing as they made their way to his and Sasuke's residence.

* * *

Kakashi woke up to a knock at the door, squinting at the clock and seeing it was almost noon and Kat wasn't back yet. Odd. He pulled on pants quickly and a sleeveless shirt with an attached mask before making his way to the door, opening it. He didn't have his hitai-ate on, but kept his sharingan closed. "Oh, Sakura, what brings you here?"

"Is Kat here?" She asked, twisting her hands together a bit.

"No. She had her appointment with Itachi at ten, so she should be here soon I'd think unless something came up. Or else got distracted at the hospital. Is everything okay?"

"Well, um," she glanced around before coming in and shutting door. "I have a date and wanted to ask her advice."

"Good for you, why do you need Kat's advice though? Is it the civilian?"

"Pfft, no, thanks to Naruto that date was a failure," she grumbled, and Kakashi sighed. Typical Naruto. "I need her advice because, well, it's Itachi."

Kakashi's brow raised. So, Itachi couldn't get her to have sex with him but instead got her to agree to a date. "He asked?"

"Well, demanded," she rubbed the back of her head. "Said he'd pick me up tonight 6 pm sharp and to be ready before walking out my door. They've been friends for a long time, and I wanted to talk to her to see if I should cancel or go along with it and see what happens."

"I've been around him for the past week, maybe I can help," Kakashi replied with a smile, and Sakura frowned.

"Has he opened up that much?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I'm good at judging people."

"And?"

"He's pushy when he wants something. Doesn't like to show he's weak, yet I believe has a soft heart. Is loyal to those deemed fit, yet has no social graces what-so-ever. Also, he likes people that stand up to him. Women especially," Kakashi raised a knowing brow at her, and she widened her eyes, thinking of their fight yesterday.

"Is...is that it?"

"Anything else is Kat's to tell."

"Oh," she sighed a bit, disappointed. "You know more though, right?" Kakashi said nothing in reply to that, just stared at her and she raised her hands up, "Fine, fine, I get it. You're keeping your mouth shut."

Kakashi smiled, eye creasing, "I will say this. The fact that you got him to go on a date with you is an amazing feat in itself. He just takes what he wants from what I understand. Looks like you already have him wrapped around your finger."

She frowned a bit, "What do you mean Kakashi-Sensei, I..."

The door opened and Kat bustled in happily, "Oh! Sakura! What's up?" She beamed happily at her, and Kakashi shot a confused look her way. Why was she so happy?

"Um, I needed to talk to you about something."

"Is it about your date?"

Sakura flushed slightly and looked away and Kakashi asked, "How did you know?"

"Itachi told me. Be gentle on him, it's the first actual date he's ever been on I believe," she chuckled. "Way to go Sakura."

Sakura widened her eyes, "His FIRST date?"

"Well yea, he usually just takes what he wants," Kat shrugged, and Sakura shot her gaze to Kakashi who had said the same thing, and he gave her another smile.

"Oh, well, good for me I suppose," Sakura lightly laughed. "I actually wanted to talk to you about him so I could decide whether to cancel it or go."

"No, don't cancel it," Kat pouted. "He's a nice guy once you get past the asshole exterior."

Kakashi sighed, "You're supposed to convince her to go, not give her more reasons to cancel it."

Sakura chuckled, "I already knew about the exterior. How long have you known each other?"

"About nine years, I met him in the year after the raid," Kat said, kicking off her sandals and plopping on the couch.

"Oh, did you ever..."

Kat smirked, "Ever what?"

"Well, you know, have a relationship?"

She shrugged, "I would barely call it that. We were friends, had sex for awhile, and he ended it and we've been just friends ever since. I have no interest in him like that, and since he ended it I believe it's the same for him." She obviously left out the part of what's been going on for the past week between the three of them. "I've barely seen him these past years except coming to me so I could heal him before he'd rush off on his grand adventures. Actually, this week he's been here and including traveling with him is the longest time I've ever been around him."

Sakura nodded, "I figured you two had. I mean, why not, right?"

She chuckled, "Bingo sweetheart. It was fun, though I'm not sure what..."

"Okay I'm taking a shower, I don't need to hear how he is in bed," Kakashi sighed waving his hand and going into the bathroom, and Kat laughed again.

"I wasn't going to talk about how the sex was, but now that he brought it up..." she teased before laughing again. "Like I said, it was fun, though I'm not sure what would have happened had we continued it. We probably wouldn't even be friends still if our relationship like that had continued."

"Why?"

"He was colder back then. His icy exterior and shell harder than I believe it ever was," Kat mused softly, staring at the wall. "Even now with me as a friend, he is rarely gentle, and still orders and tries to get what he wants. Though at times his soft side will show through before he boards it up again. I couldn't break through the shell and was secretly relieved it ended, though I've always hoped someone would be the one to help him." Kat smiled at Sakura. "I'm not saying it's going to be you, who knows if anyone can. Just that is how I see him now. He's better than he was, which really isn't saying much."

Sakura smiled a bit, sitting next to her, "Sasuke used to be colder as well. He, too, has warmed up over the years."

Kat gave her a confused look, "You're not still hung up on Sasuke, are you?"

She chuckled, "I've been over that for years. He probably thinks I'm still half in love with him because I keep doing nice things. Thing is, I don't think he gets them from anyone else which is why I make the extra effort."

Kat smiled her reply, "That's good. Itachi is competitive. If you agreed on the date and still had feelings for his brother, I don't think that'd turn out to well," she laughed a bit.

"Is there anything specific to talk to him about? Anything he likes?"

"Books," Kat smiled. "He's a big reader, will read almost anything. He's incredibly smart is why though. I really can't think of much else. When we would see each other, if we weren't talking about battles or injuries or something, pretty much I would sit there and talk while he listened. He's good at that. He'd much rather listen than talk, as I'm sure you've noticed."

Sakura nodded, "Yes, I have. It doesn't bug him?"

"He never once told me to shut up or I was talking too much, so I don't believe so," she laughed slightly. "Maybe it was because he knew I was dying for human companionship and he'd let me blab on, who knows. Just if you can't engage him in a conversation. Talk. About a discovery you had in the hospital. Your training. A book you read. The cute puppy down the street," she smiled. "It'll turn out fine."

The pink haired woman smiled in reply, "Thanks Kat, that made me feel a lot better, and I think you're right. I'm going on the date. I'll at least give it a chance. Though I do have to ask, does he have anything er, date wear?"

Kat smirked, "He does now, why else was I so late? Poor man only owned shinobi clothing."

Sakura giggled, "Thanks. I'll let you know how it goes later."

"You'd better," Kat laughed, and waved to Sakura as she left and closed the door.

Kakashi peeked his head out of the bathroom, "Is she gone, and is the sex talk done?"

"We weren't talking about sex."

"You could have fooled me."

Kat stuck her tongue out at him, getting up and entering into the bathroom to do laundry as he shaved. "Very funny. No, what I was saying when you ran away like a little girl was that I wasn't sure what would have happened if it continued, and explained how cold he is. Then explained that he's a good listener, and that yes, he has date clothes," she chuckled.

"Where? Sasuke didn't buy any."

"I know," she muttered, shooting him a glare, which he saw in the reflection of the mirror and sweat dropped. "Did you even buy him any shampoo? I didn't today. I just bought him his probably first outfits that weren't meant for fighting."

"We don't shop," Kakashi replied, shrugging again and Kat scowled before sighing.

"I know, I know, you don't shop. Speaking of shopping. We need to go grocery shopping. We still haven't. We've been eating out so much anyways though it's not like it matters."

"Can't we stay here today?" Kakashi pouted.

"Maybe, if you give me a good enough reason," Kat teased, turning on the washer before sliding her arms around his torso.

"Mmm, I can think of one or two things," he replied, turning around and kissing her, while she smiled and giggled against his lips.

* * *

At 5:50 pm, Sakura was already dressed, waiting. She had chosen something simple, hoping he did too. Knowing Kat, she probably went with that too. Simple. Sakura glanced down at herself. She was wearing a mid-thigh cut dark green dress that was a halter top, and her short hair up in a bun and low heels. She didn't know where Itachi was taking her, so she chose something in between in case he chose someplace fancy, or someplace cheap, though she hoped it wasn't the latter. What kind of date would that be, right? She fingered her long, spaghetti strap purse she had hanging over her shoulder while she leaned against the back of her couch, too fidgety to sit still. She couldn't believe she was doing this. She was nervous, but at the same time, slightly thrilled and excited. He was handsome, and she had just learned today it was a shock he was going on an actual date. First date from what Kat said. He was making an effort for her. Then again he said he was playing "her game," but if he was just after the sex, she figured he would have given up pretty quickly. Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door and shot her eyes to her clock. Six PM, right on time.

Taking a deep, nervous breath, she went to the door and opened it and her jaw almost dropped in shock. Itachi was wearing a dark red undershirt with a black button up on top with rolled sleeves just above his elbows, unbuttoned a few inches down revealing the colored shirt underneath. On bottom he was wearing a pair of faded jeans with silver chains attached, and had dress shoes on. Plus, his hair was cut. He had it back in a low pony tail so some tendrils fell to the sides of his face, but Sakura could tell a good inch or two was taken off. She didn't realize she was staring until he raised a brow at her, and she flushed, "Um, sorry. You look very nice Itachi. That look really suits you."

He glanced at himself before letting his gaze roam over her, "You too." Was all he said, all but shoving his hand towards her, offering her to take it. Sakura shot him a confused look before taking his hand and stepping out of the apartment, closing and locking the door behind her.

"Where are we going?"

He shrugged, "The name escapes me, but I know the location."

"Oh," she said, thinking of things to say. "So, how did your check up go this morning?"

"Fine. Only change is everything is bleeding slowly now instead of spots."

"Oh," she said lamely again, cursing herself. He doesn't leave any open ended statements. He shuts down anything he says to avoid conversation. "Well, did you train Kat at all today on her sharingan?"

"No." She sighed. Itachi was holding her hand, but it felt uncomfortable and finally she pulled her hand away. "Was that wrong?"

Sakura shook her head, smiling a bit, "You seemed uncomfortable with it as well as me. You don't have to hold hands on the first date, remember?"

He shrugged, and Sakura almost cursed again. He'd never been on a date, how the hell would he know? Unless that was Kat's doing this morning. More than likely now that she thought of it.

"Here," he said, and Sakura glanced up in surprise. It was a smaller restaurant, nice and a bit pricey, yet not too nice that their outfits would be deemed unacceptable. She didn't think she'd ever been to it actually.

She smiled, "I've never been here before, though I've heard the food is really good." Itachi said nothing as they made their way to a table with two chairs, and he paused before pulling out a chair for her and sitting down across from her. That confirmed it for Sakura. Kat was shoving information down his throat this morning on what to do on a date, she chuckled a bit. "You know I know Kat had a hand in your outfit and I'm sure cut your hair this morning. If she force fed you all of the things to do on a date you don't have to do them. They're nice and all, but you don't have to."

Itachi stared at her a bit before nodding, and a waiter came over with two menus. "Anything I can get you two drink?"

"Water please," Sakura replied, Itachi saying the same, and the waiter bowed before saying he would return shortly so they could get their order taken. She studied the menu a bit for chuckling softly, "I don't know what to get. What kind of food do you like? Spicy? Bland?"

Itachi was silent for awhile before he said, "Western," and closed his menu. Sakura raised a brow, she was surprised. She thought he would be a stickler for traditional foods, who knew he liked the western styled instead.

She smiled, "I like that kind too, though I admit I love the older, traditional food. Oh, here. There is something that has two main dishes with an appetizer to share and dessert. Should we get that? It's cheaper." He nodded slightly and said nothing in reply. She let her smile die slightly and laid the menu down on the table, nervously playing with her fingers under the table.

After a few silent minutes he finally said, "I make you nervous."

She smiled a bit, "Not really, I'm just at a loss what to say. Well, do you like reading?" She remembered Kat had mentioned he liked books, but figured perhaps she could start a conversation that way. He nodded a bit in confirmation, and she asked, "Do you have a particular favorite? Or just a favorite genre?" When he shook his head no she could have just up and left, it was so damn frustrating. Instead she smiled more, he was Kat's friend and Sasuke's brother, she wouldn't be so rude as to walk out before the date was over. "Oh, well I admit I have a few favorites," she chuckled, not noting he perked up slightly and paid more attention to her. "I love reading," she started, but stopped when the waiter approached.

"Are you ready?" The man asked with a bright smile and Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yes, we'll have this selection here, with the two main dishes and appetizer together."

"Of course, that will be out in a few minutes," the waiter took their menus before bowing his head slightly to them and going to another table.

"Go on."

Sakura widened her eyes in surprise that he was asking her to continue what she was saying, and she smiled a bit more, "Well, as I said, I love reading. Back when I was a genin it seemed I always had my head stuck in a book. I was all book smarts, not much skill otherwise," she chuckled a bit, remembering. "It wasn't until the chunin exams that I really stepped up in training and wanting to prove I was more than just smart. Shortly after that was when I began training with Tsunade. But, back to books," she waved her hand slightly as if to get back to the story, "History for one, but that's more for learning, along with medical books of any kind. I just get, drawn in, you know what I mean?" At his slight nod, she continued, "Though my guilty pleasure books are romance," she ended with, laughing slightly.

"Why." He stated it more than asked a question

She shrugged a bit, "My romance life sucks. It seems like I'm always working or out in the field, and being drawn in by a regular couple falling in love just catches my attention. Just escaping for those few hours into another life like you're the one falling in love with someone," she sighed happily, before laughing, "Sorry, I didn't mean to go on like that."

He stayed silent and she almost started to squirm in her seat until he more or less stated again, "You say your romance life is non-existent."

She wrung her fingers slightly, "Pretty much. Not that I haven't been on dates, but it's probably due to the fact that I haven't found anyone I'm interested in yet."

"Is it because of Sasuke."

She almost jerked in surprise at the question, then laughed, "God no. I've been over that childhood crush for years. He probably still thinks I like him though," she rolled her eyes before saying, "Probably because I still make meals for him or do considerate things for him. Thing is, no one else bothers and he's a teammate, and a friend. He doesn't have many of those so I try to make up for it, though I'm not sure why I bother at times."

"Why."

She smirked, "Probably because I don't recall getting a "Thank you" or anything in return. But, that's not the point of being generous. The point is the giving, not the receiving." She shrugged a bit, ending that line of conversation about Sasuke, but was surprised when he said something back.

"Not many people are generous without expecting from others."

She smiled, "That is very true. I'm sure I surprise some people how generous I actually can be when I have one of the quickest tempers in the village," she laughed again, shaking her head. "I actually had a date the other night and because of my temper he ran out pretty fast." Itachi raised a brow and Sakura shook her head again, "No, the temper wasn't directed towards him. Naruto decided to uh, monitor my date to be sure the guy was nice, and when I found out right in the middle of the date I got a little upset."

Itachi nodded slightly in understanding, and they looked up when their food was arrived. This time it was a different waiter that brought out their food, and when his eyes landed on Sakura his smile widened, "Hello there," he said to her before placing their appetizer before them. "Your dishes will be ready soon, so please, eat up. I hope you enjoy it," he gave her a wink before walking back into what apparently was the kitchen and Sakura rolled her eyes, but ignored it. She didn't notice Itachi's gaze narrowing on the man.

"Mmm, this is delicious," Sakura sighed happily. Is was a cheesy quesadilla appetizer with sauce to dip them in. She realized she hadn't really eaten all day because she was so nervous about the date tonight, and her stomach just then protested after her first bite by growling loudly. Immediately she blushed and looked away, "Uh, sorry, I haven't eaten yet today. Guess I'm a little hungry," she chuckled a bit.

"That's an unhealthy habit," was all he said, nudging the whole plate closer to her without grabbing one for himself.

"Gee, don't have to tell the medic twice," she wryly replied. "I was busy, it's not the first time I didn't eat all day because there was always something else to do or I forgot." She nudged the plate back towards him slightly. "Eat, our food will be here soon and I don't eat much."

Itachi said nothing but grabbed a quesadilla with one of the sides of the dip and began silently eating, his gaze wandering over the small restaurant. Sakura said nothing as she ate, figuring since they were eating it was a more comfortable silence than how it was when there was nothing to distract them, but was surprised again when he spoke.

"Why a med-nin."

She smiled slightly, "Tsunade. I don't really have a chakra nature persay, I use concentrated chakra, as you obviously saw during training the other day," she wryly added before she continued. "Tsunade noted my chakra precision was excellent, and decided to foster it into the medical field, as she is a medic herself. Along with that, and the fact my memory is almost sticky paper when it comes to book work and such, she pushed it even more, and I found I enjoyed it. After being on a team with Sasuke, Naruto, and Kakashi-Sensei, all with different skills that made them top shinobi, I realized I was just sort of in the background. Learning to be a med-nin was exciting for me, because then I could be more useful than I ever was on the team," she smiled a bit once she finished, noting Itachi had devoured almost half the plate as she talked, apparently he was hungry too. "Seems silly I suppose now, but Naruto and Sasuke having such skill was what pushed me to keep getting better and better."

He nodded in understanding, and they glanced up when the rest of their food was brought out by the same waiter from earlier. "Here you are," he said cheerfully, placing the plates before them. "Now if you need anything just ask for Kenta," he smiled directly at Sakura again before walking back into the kitchen area, and Sakura shook her head and ignored it, immediately saying itadakumosu before digging in. Itachi said nothing as well but stared at the man until he was hidden from view before eating as well.

Sakura almost moaned as she ate, the food was amazing. She didn't understand why she didn't eat here before. "Oh yea, that's right. It's a date restaurant more than anything," she thought to herself.

"Katsumi had said you two had gotten into a fight."

Sakura jerked her head up, confused, "When?"

"When she first arrived. She had stated after you two almost "beat the shit out of each other" as she so eloquently explained it, that you two were now friends."

Sakura smiled and chuckled, sounded like Kat. "Correction, she pretty much beat the shit out of me, though it was nice of her to give me some credit. It was before she would let us know anything about her past and who she was, and I was suspicious, and admittedly jealous."

"Why."

She paused and set down her chopsticks for a minute, "Well. I was the top medic in the Leaf Village aside from the hokage herself. Then Kat comes along, and I saw her healing abilities were phenominal, even better than mine and Tsunade's. Plus she didn't need to use chakra if she didn't want to she was so skilled otherwise, yet only did to amuse us in a way. Thing was, she was this skilled, yet it was like she had appeared out of nowhere, and I thought she was a rouge nin from somehwere else. On top of being jealous, she was kicking all of our asses, including Kakashi-Sensei when even I am already in the Bingo book. I attacked her, and she defended was pretty much what really happened," she smiled a bit. "There again is another stellar example of my bad temper. She said you two have been friends for about nine years, didn't you think her abilites and such were odd?"

He shrugged slightly, "I am also considered odd and was used for it, so if I did at first I didn't care."

Sakura smiled a bit, "How did you two become friends anyways? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, I'm sure Kat would tell me."

He paused in his eating as well, thinking silently for a moment before replying, "She had saved my life, and I gave her the one thing she really needed at the time."

Sakura frowned a bit. She knew Kat had saved him while she was watching the Akatski for information from Naruto mentioning it, but she didn't know about that part, "What was it?"

"Friendship," he took another bite. "From what I understand, she had been alone for about a year after her village fell, and not once had anyone to talk to. To share her fears with. Though I don't see a need to ramble or talk about such things, she did. Over time I myself grew to care for her as an actual friend, rather than sitting there and letting her talk in repayment of healing me every time I found her."

Sakura kept the frown in place, "You were never in love with her?"

"Perhaps. But I had lost my chance long ago. I see it now, she is happy with Kakashi, destiny or no. I have no right to interfere."

She nodded a bit, "That's very strong of you." He frowned a bit at her, and she thought he misunderstood and explained it. "Caring for someone means you want them to be happy, even if it means you are sacrificing your own happiness. Not many are willing to do that. The fact you are shows how strong you are inside." Itachi said nothing, staring at her and she swallowed nervously, then jumped when a voice spoke next to her.

"I hope everything is delicious," Kenta pratically whispered in her ear, and she frowned and pulled back.

"It's great, thank you," she said, dismissing him and taking another bite. He chuckled a bit and laid their bill on the table between them, before slipping a note to her side of the table and walking off. Sakura ignored it and was planning on throwing it away, when Itachi grabbed it.

"Just toss it," she softly said, "Guy like that, I'm sure he does that to a lot of girls." She widened her eyes in surprise when instead he stood up and walked to Kenta, who was leaning against the register talking to another employee. "Itachi, what are you doing," she hissed loudly, looking around the room and hoping people wouldn't notice. She felt the blood drain from her face when Itachi spoke.

"She is none of your concern. It is impolite to hit on one's lover while in the middle of a date." He caused the paper to burst into flames between his fingers, until it died out and cold ashes fell to the floor.

"Itachi!" She hissed louder, and she almost groaned when Kenta talked back.

"Everything's fair in love and war my friend, and it didn't look like you two were lovers. More like friends on an awkward date."

Sakura could have face palmed, that was what the date was at the moment. She didn't think they looked that awkward sitting together, though she didn't know where the 'lover' part came that Itachi claimed. They were barely even friends. She stood up, "Itachi, let's just..."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at him, "What we do in our free time is none of your conern."

Kenta smirked, "Well, prove it."

He shrugged and walked back to Sakura and Sakura shook her head slightly, "Let's go Itachi, I don't want to..." He interrupted her when he pulled her against him and kissed her hard. She jerked in surprised and tried to pull back, but gasped slightly when he thrust his tongue into her mouth and swirled it around, gripping her hips tighter. She felt herself start to sink into the kiss and her breath quicken. She'd never had a man kiss her like that. After a moment he pulled back, smirking at her and glancing back to Kenta, whose eyes had widened in surprise. After a moment he shrugged.

"Fine. I apologize. Looks like you two are together. Though ma'am if you ever get sick of him you just let me know," he winked, and Itachi growled at him before grabbing Sakura's hand and pulling them out of the restaurant.

Sakura shook her head, "You didn't have to do that, we could have just ignored him. It's not the first time it's happened. Besides we didn't pay."

"I don't believe they deserve a payment after an employee of theirs acted like that."

"Well..."

"You say that has happened before with him."

"No, not him," she shook her head again. "Just other random places. Pink hair is pretty unique, and it's not like I have a sign or anything that I'm even taken." She flashed her ring finger and chuckled, "Then again even if I one day get engaged and have a ring, I know plenty of men would just ignore it. Too bad we couldn't finish dinner." She sighed a bit. "Did you have any other plans or was it just dinner? We could go grab a drink at the bar nearby, it's Kaeroke night though." She wanted to go home but their dinner was cut short, and he did stand up for her in his own way, so she didn't want to ditch him. He nodded and she led the way, since it was only a few blocks over. As soon as she opened the door she immediately sweat dropped. Naruto was on stage, and was doing horrible, though the song itself was sweet:

_"...and I swear by the moon_  
_and the stars in the sky, I'll be there._  
_I swear like the shadow that's by your side, I'll be there. _  
_For better or worse, till death do us part,_  
_I'll love you with every beat of my heart_  
_and I swear..."_

She shook her head as he belted out the love song, no doubt for Hinata and glanced around for an empty table. She noted at that point Itachi was still holding her hand, and seemed to have no intention of letting go this time. She smiled a bit to herself until she saw Kat and Kakashi near Hinata and Sasuke. Kat saw her at the same time and grinned widely, waving them over. "Hey, there's Kat and everyone else, come on" Sakura said, tugging on his hand and he followed. As she approached she saw Kat's choice of clothing. A black, loose skirt that ended at mid-thigh, low heels, and a tight, bright red halter top. She had the front of her hair pinned back out of her face, while the rest of it was kept loose. She glanced to Kakashi and raised a brow, "Kat, how did you get Kakashi-Sensei to dress up?"

Kat chuckled and winked, "Bribery. I just love your dress though, the green just matches your eyes perfectly," she gushed and Sakura laughed.

"Ah, bribery, who would have thought, and thank you. I rarely get the chance to wear it." She looked up in surprise when Itachi pulled out the chair next to Kat for her to sit, and she smiled and nodded at him as she sat down, and Itachi sat next to her, across from Sasuke.

Kat grinned wider seeing that, nudging Kakashi who rolled his eye and she smiled at Hinata then, "Hinata, this is Itachi, Sasuke's older brother, I don't believe you two have met yet."

She shook her head and nervously smiled, "N-nice to meet you. I'm Hinata Hyugaa."

He nodded and said nothing more, and Sasuke was staring at him and Sakura.

"Sasuke, don't stare it's rude," Kat said sweetly as Naruto finished his song. He bounded off the stage after bowing and sat next to Hinata, grinning happily.

"Oh, hey Sakura! You made it! Wow, Itachi came too? I didn't think Kareoke was his style."

"Speaking of which, I thought you two were having dinner. Was the food that bad you had to leave early?" Kat asked, twisting a lock of hair around her finger as she leaned back, seeing a woman step up onto stage to sing another song.

Sakura shook her head, "It was great. Though when the waiter started hitting on me Itachi, uh, confronted the man and we left."

Kat narrowed her eyes at him, leaning forward to glare at him around Sakura, "What did I tell you about fighting in those nice clothes."

"We did not fight."

She ran a critical eye over him before accepting the truth and leaning back, "Well, too bad your dinner ran short No wonder you guys came to the bar. They have good food here too if you're still hungry." As emphasis she grabbed a nacho off of the huge plate before her and starting eating and Kakashi sighed a bit.

"Kat you already ate almost that whole plate."

"You're right. I'd better keep it up and eat the rest of it."

"That was supposed to be meant for two to three people, not just you."

"You had a bite."

"Because your chip broke and you gave it to me."

"Close enough," Kat smirked before she started laughing and Naruto laughed as well.

"Yea I thought you were going to bite my hand when I tried to get a chip."

"I probably would have, this is my favorite," she laughed again.

Sakura was laughing along with the agruments when she noted Sasuke was still staring at Itachi, and she glanced over and saw Itachi was ignoring Sasuke, watching the woman sing on stage. Kat noticed about the same time and studied Sasuke for a minute. She leaned closer to Kakashi and whispered, "I'll be right back, I think I need to have a word with him." Kakashi nodded in agreement and Kat stood up. "Sasuke, come with me."

He raised a brow, "Why."

She walked around the table, grabbing his arm and dragged him up and away from the table, "That wasn't a request."

"Wow, what was that about Kakashi-Sensei?" Naruto asked, rubbing the back of his head and Kakashi shrugged.

"Teaching him some manners."

Sakura widened her eyes, looking back to Kat and Sasuke, who she had dragged over near an empty corner of the bar and looked to be scolding, while he stood staring down at her with an emotionless expression on his face.

"Manners for what?"

"For being rude to another couple on a date."

"Sasuke wasn't saying anything to us though."

Kakashi raised a brow and glanced to Sakura and Itachi, "I didn't say he was being rude to us."

Naruto glanced over and his jaw dropped, "Wow, YOU two are on a date?! No way! How'd you manage to get Itachi on a date Sakura? I mean, gosh he's just so cold..."

"N-Naruto that's not nice," Hinata softly said, laying her hand on his arm.

Sakura smirked, "He asked me, now shove it Naruto. I still haven't forgiven you for ruining the last date I had."

"Heh, yea, right," Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

Sakura and Itachi both glanced back to the duo in the corner, noting now Sasuke seemed angry at her as they both talked.

* * *

After Kat had dragged Sasuke into the corner she snapped, "Dear God could you be any more obvious at staring at them. Everyone except Naruto noticed, but that's because he doesn't notice anything," she wryly said.

"Why is she out with him."

"Because he asked her to dinner. Is that wrong?"

"He asked her?"

"As a matter of fact. Yes. All four of us trained yesterday since I needed Sakura's help in assessing any changes in his medical issues before and after training. Of course, typical Sakura wouldn't back down and Itachi finds women like that attractive. So he went over and asked her for a date."

"Why was I not informed."

"Why do you care?" She raised a brow. "Yes, Sakura is your teammate and Itachi is your brother, but they are both adults and he's new in town, and Sakura is nice, right?" When he said nothing she continued. "They can date who they want. Besides, I helped Itachi today just so he wouldn't make a fool of himself and I don't want you ruining it."

"What do you mean."

She chuckled slightly, "Hard to get a date when you're a member of the Akatski, and is only looking for sex. I believe this is his first date so I helped him, along with giving him his haircut and buying him dress clothes...since you and Kakashi didn't," she growled the last part.

"Sakura is still in love with me, she's just using him since we look similar. This charade needs to end, it's pathetic."

Kat gasped in outrage and narrowed her eyes before slapping him across the face, not noticing the stares that got brought to the corner of the bar at the sharp sound, including from Itachi. "How dare you say that about your friend. You idiot she hasn't been in love with you for YEARS. She flat out said the only reason she's so nice to you and gets you random gifts is because you're so ALONE, and no one else even bothers." He widened his eyes slightly. "You know what, if that's how you always thought of her then good for her for getting over you. I've known Itachi for years. If he thought she even slightly still cared for you he wouldn't have even given a thought to asking her out. Because of you. Now shove it Sasuke, and lighten up. Your brother's been just alone as you are, can't you be happy for him?" She spun around angrily and ran straight into Itachi's chest. "Oh, Itachi, I..."

"Go sit down." He ordered, staring at Sasuke.

"Be nice to him, don't start a fight here."

He raised a brow and look down at her, "You just slapped him loud enough the singer had to pause and stare over here."

She snorted, "That wasn't starting a fight, that was giving him something he deserved." He stared at her before she raised her hands, "Fine, fine. Sasuke, I do apologize about the slap, though I won't lie saying you didn't deserve it for talking about her like that. We do need to talk later though." She nodded to him and walked back to the table they were sitting at, Itachi and Sasuke staring after her.

Itachi shifted his gaze to Sasuke after a moment, "Is it because she is your teammate?" Sasuke shrugged, saying nothing to him and Itachi shook his head slightly, "I heard much of what Katsumi said. Sakura has confirmed much of that to me as well, it is not just her assumption." Sasuke glanced back to him finally.

"What about Kat?"

"Katsumi is nothing more but a friend. She is happy with the copy-nin and I would not be so brash as to ruin something that finally made her happy, which I was unable to do." Sasuke raised a brow and Itachi immediately changed the subject, "Apologize to her."

"Kat?"

"No," Itachi's gaze drifted back to Sakura, who was looking back at them with a worried look on her face. "You are her teammate and friend, act like it. I am sure she heard what Katsumi said after she hit you, apologize."

Sasuke and Itachi stood silently, staring at each other before Sasuke finally walked back to the table. Sakura looked up at him and he nodded his head slightly, "Sorry," was all he said before just walking out of the bar.

Kat sighed, watching him leave. She should talk to him now instead of later. She glanced to Kakashi and he raised a questioning brow at her, like asking her what she was going to do. After a moment he finally said, "Kareoke night just started and you're on the end of the list. Go on, we'll be here."

She smiled, "Thank you," she gave him a quick peck on his cloth covered lips before running after Sasuke.

Kakashi glanced to the group and saw Naruto looking worriedly at him while Itachi sat back next to Sakura, "Hey, is he okay? You sure you should let her go after him Kakashi-Sensei?"

He shrugged, "She can handle herself," was all he said, taking a sip of his beer.

Sakura sighed and glanced to Itachi, who was also looking at the door the pair exited. "Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea tonight," she was thinking. It was just a date, yet suddenly she felt like it was too much drama and too much expected of them for just barely meeting.

She jumped when she heard Itachi whisper in her ear, "You're not going to run off on our date just because someone got a little jealous, are you?"

She jerked her head to him, eyes wide, and he raised a brow slightly before leaning back, looking to the stage at the duet that was playing between two women. Kakashi saw the exchange though he didn't hear what was said and shook his head slightly at the mess that was created just because they went to dinner and for some drinks.

* * *

"Sasuke! Sasuke wait!" Kat cursed as the man ignored her and kept walking down the street, hands shoved in his pockets. "Dammit I said wait you stubborn bastard!" She finally snapped loudly, ignoring the looks from the few passerbys walking the street. That time however, he paused slightly and glanced back towards her as she sped up to catch up with him. She hooked her arm in the crook of his elbow, "Walk with me. We needed to talk, so this seems like the best time."

"Later."

"Now. Because unlike you who is going to go home and pout, I'm going back to kareoke night with our friends to kick ass and probably seduce Kakashi for later tonight." He jerked his head to her while she continued. "I'm assuming you and Itachi have barely talked since you've been living together, right?" He turned his head away at that statement and she nodded, "I thought so. Sasuke, you have to remember, he's even worse than you are when it comes to talking and opening up. It took me YEARS to know what I know about him. You have your childhood memories, the fights with the akatski, and now these past two weeks. That's it."

"I'm not sleeping with him to learn more about him."

Kat chuckled, "I didn't say that, and I doubt it'd work anyways, because it sure didn't work for me. He just gradually would answer more questions instead of staring me down until I changed the subject. I doubt he'll ever really open up, obviously he didn't even tell you about today. I was right, it wasn't really any of your business, but at the same time it would have been a polite thing to do considering who Sakura is." She continued, clasping her hands together with her arm still hooked in his elbow so he wouldn't try to run off. "I meant what I said though, after training together he went over to her place. However I will be honest, it wasn't to ask her for a date."

"Then for what?" Kat raised a brow at him, letting him come to his own conclusion and he furrowed his brow, "Really?"

She smiled a bit, "Itachi, as you will come to know, will just take what he wants, when he wants. He wanted her, so he went over there. However, our dear Sakura apparently put him in his place and instead he asked her for a date. I only knew this morning because Itachi spilled when I asked him about it so I helped him. I don't remember anyone but me able to put him in his place like that, so I admit I'm thrilled. Sakura came over earlier though, and was going to cancel."

"Why?"

Shrugging, she replied, "She doesn't really know anything about him except what is generally known and then now his medical history. He seems cold, and he is your brother. Not that she mentioned that part, but I assumed it. You guys are teammates, she used to have a crush on you long ago, then she goes to dinner with your brother. It's a tad odd." He nodded a bit in understanding before she replied, "Before you get mad at either of them, I was the one that pushed her to accept, especially since I had already prepped him for the date. He didn't seem excited but he did seem like he was looking forward to it in his own, emotionless way. Something new. To be honest we probably wouldn't have seen them tonight if Itachi hadn't started a fight with a waiter for hitting on her before walking out," she chuckled a bit. "Lucky her. If that had ever happened to me at that time he'd just tell me to defend myself."

Sasuke nodded slightly, "I remember her saying that."

"Itachi is cold, acts like he's emotionless, and doesn't like a lot of useless talking." She continued, circling back to the kareoke bar. "He's ashamed of his past and what he did to you, the pain you had to go through. It's probably as hard for him as it is for you now that you know the truth. He hid it for years to protect you. Now you're an adult, not his baby brother. He doesn't know how to act or what to do I'm assuming." She didn't notice Sasuke's gaze drifting to the ground as he listened. "He didn't feel as if he was doing anything wrong asking her to dinner and her accepting. Again, they're both adults. Though now I believe Sakura is the one regretting the date because of your attitude tonight. I'm glad you apologized to her, and I can talk to her if you'd like also. But that aside, would you like you and your brother just to sit down and talk? Share the difficulties you've been through while he's been gone, maybe listen to whatever worries and fears of his own?"

"I'm not so clingy to want to do that."

She smiled slightly, "It's not being clingy. It's called being a family. I remember being able to tell my mom about how scared or worried I was. I'm sure Sakura is the same as well with her parents. You two are family, and who knows if Itachi is going to stay here forever. He's been wandering for years, I never knew when he'd show up or where he'd been. From what I understand, it was similar to what you were doing before coming back to the village." He nodded a bit and looked up when they arrived at the kareoke bar. "Well, we're here. Would you like to come back with us? You don't have to, I'm sure you'd like some time alone to be in your thoughts."

He nodded some again and softly said, "Thank you, Kat."

She smiled and let go of his arm, "If you want, I can send one of my summons with you. Emi is a great listener. Probably because of her tracking," she chuckled slightly. "I'd offer Kiku, she has the greatest mind to solve problems but I doubt she'd really deal well listening to our petty human problems, as would Houou. Emi was always sort of like my rock when I was upset. Even if I said nothing, she gave silent comfort." Sasuke didn't deny or confirm if he wanted Emi there, and Kat smiled some, stepping back into the shadows and biting her finger to summon Emi.

"Yes mistress, is anything the matter?" She purred, happy to see her and rubbed her head against her. "We haven't heard from you in days so we were hoping things were settling down."

Kat kneeled down and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly and softly said, "Emi. Do you remember any time I was alone and was just about to break down, you'd always show up and seem to know what to do or say?"

Emi rubbed her head against Kat's head and nodded, "Of course I do mistress."

"I have a favor to ask of you. Itachi came back to the village, he is Sasuke's older brother as you know. Sasuke isn't adjusting well, and I found out they've been living together for close to a week yet have barely spoken to one another, nor does he even know anything about his older brother. Tonight, Itachi asked my friend Sakura to a date and Sasuke didn't react well before leaving. I talked to him and I think he needs to be alone, but I want you to be with him," she softly whispered in her ear, glancing at Sasuke and seeing him watching them, but couldn't hear them.

"Why me?" Emi softly replied, sitting back, and Kat let go, sitting on her heels.

"Because, you're not a person," she softly chuckled. "People tend to talk easier with animals instead of people, and his summon seems cold just like the rest of the Uchiha's. Your kindness almost overflows, it's surprising you're not a healer," Kat laughed slightly again.

Emi nodded a bit, purring at the compliment, "Thank you my mistress. Of course I will go with him, he is your friend. I will see if I can assist him."

Kat smiled, "You can tell him anything he says to you about his personal life will be both of your secrets. I have no need to know, and he needs to be able to keep his privacy. I won't seperate our chakra so you don't have to worry about sustaining your own, and return when you see fit unless I call you."

"Yes mistress." Emi replied, standing up, and Kat impuslively hugged her tightly again before whispering her own thank you's as Emi walked over to Sasuke. She sat down, curling her tail around her. "Shall we go then, Sasuke? The park near the river is lovely this time of night I am sure."

He raised a brow a bit, glancing to Kat who nodded at them before stepping back into the bar before he glanced down at her, "Alright." He said, and they walked together towards the park near the edge of town.

* * *

Kat sighed happily as she sat down next to Kakashi, she was only gone maybe fifteen minutes at the most, though it seemed longer. Kakashi raised a brow at her in question and she nodded to him with a smile, "It'll be alright. I talked to him, and figured he could use a good listener so I sent Emi along since Houou isn't that good of a sounding board," she chuckled a bit.

"Who is Houou?" Itachi turned his head, hearing that remark, and everyone stared in surprise at him that he didn't even know Sasuke had a summons.

"Houou is Sasuke's phoenix summon. I was given the scroll while in the Sky Village, and gave it to Sasuke to use since he uses birds. I didn't know it was a phoenix until he opened the scroll," Kat replied, sliding her hand down to Kakashi's thigh, gripping his hand and squeezing it in an unconscious gesture, and he squeezed her hand in reply.

Itachi's eyes actually widened slightly, "He has a phoneix summon. Those were extremely rare to have even while the Uchiha clan was prospering."

Kat smirked a bit, "On top of it, it is the leader of the phoenix clan itself. He accepted Sasuke on the spot because of Sasuke explaining a bit of his hard life, and because he's one of the two last Uchiha's."

Itachi stayed silent a bit before he asked, "Why didn't you give it to me."

She raised a brow, "Why should have I? You had plenty of crow summons, you were fighting in the Akatsuki that time and would have used a powerful summon to help fight against the Leaf when you were attacked, and your own abilities in themelves are powerful. You really didn't need the help."

Itachi almost pouted and Sakura chuckled, "When you put it that way Kat you're right, Itachi wouldn't have needed anything like that. He's definitely powerful enough."

Kat grinned when Itachi glanced to Sakura and the surprise that flared in his eyes at the compliment before going to the emotionless look again. She leaned to Kakashi and whispered, "How'd they do? Have they even been talking?"

He shook his head, softly whispering back, "Naruto's been the one carrying the conversation, I was about to leave if you didn't come back soon."

"Mmm, good thing I came back then," she chuckled, studying the two of them. After a moment she noticed when Itachi wasn't looking at Sakura, she would glance at him constantly, yet when Sakura wasn't looking at him he was the one shooting her glances. Kat smirked this time, before whispering to Kakashi, "I'll have to seduce you later, I think these two need a little song."

"What, seduce...?" His eye widened and he jerked his head towards her as her name was called up. She winked at him and bounded up to the stage, flipping through the songs until she found the one she wanted. Kakashi raised a brow, noting the DJ seemed confused at her song choice before glancing to the couple on his side of the table. Naruto and Hinata were so involved with each other they weren't noticing what was going on. Sakura was watching Kat with a small smile, and Itachi was staring emotionlessly up on stage. He didn't recognize the song when it began playing until she started singing, removing the mic to dance around the stage and he sweat dropped. It was a kid's movie song, but apparently updated to a fast beat:

_"There you see her. Sitting there across the way._  
_She don't got a lot to say, but there's something about her._  
_And you don't know why, but you're dying to try._  
_You wanna kiss the girl._

_Yes, you want her. Look at her, you know you do_  
_It's possible she wants you too, there's one way to ask her._  
_It don't take a word, not a single word._  
_Go on and kiss the girl."_

As Kat sang, she directed her look to Itachi and Sakura, and Sakura felt the blood drain from her face. "She isn't..." she thought to herself, before glancing to Itachi, who was watching Sakura, and felt her breath catch.

_"Shalalalala, my oh my._  
_Looks like the boy's too shy, he ain't gonna kiss the girl._  
_Shalalalala, ain't that sad?_  
_It's such a shame, too bad, you're gonna miss the girl._

_Now's your moment, floating in a blue lagoon._  
_Boy, you better do it soon, no time will be better._  
_She don't say a word, and she wont say a word,_  
_Until you kiss the girl."_

Kat leapt down from the stage and walked over as she sang, circling Naruto and Hinata and wrapping her arms around their necks, before doing the same to Itachi and Sakura. She smirked to herself when none of them tried to pull back and continued, not noticing Itachi was still focused on Sakura as she sang.

_"Shalalalala, don't be scared._  
_You got the mood prepared, go on and kiss the girl._  
_Shalalalala, don't stop now._  
_Don't try to hide it how, you wanna kiss the girl_  
_Shalalalala, float along._  
_Listen to the song, the song say kiss the girl _  
_Shalalalalala, music play._  
_Do what the music say, you wanna kiss the girl._

_You've got to kiss the girl._  
_Why dont you kiss the girl?_  
_You gotta kiss the girl._  
_Go on and kiss the girl."_

As soon as the song finished she sat in Kakashi's lap and kissed him hard over his mask, wrapping an arm around his neck, and he slid his arm around her waist and kissed her back as the cheers started up throughout the bar. She leaned back and giggled, "Thank you all! Hope you have a great night! The dancing is coming up soon so be prepared!" She said into the mic before the DJ ran over to grab the mic from her before leaving again. Kat glanced over in surprise when Itachi and Sakura jerked up, seeing Itachi jerked her up from her seat.

"Itachi, what..." Sakura stuttered before he pulled her out of the bar.

Kat chuckled, "You know, that seems oddly familiar to the first time you took me here Kakashi."

Kakashi chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his head, "Well, now that you mention it..." About then too Naruto and Hinata stood up and quickly said their goodbyes before rushing off as well and Kat pouted.

"Why'd they leave?"

"Because he wanted to kiss the girl," Kakashi wryly replied, "If you want to hang out with people don't sing a flirty song enough that everyone runs off to do the naughty."

Kat bursted out laughing, "That was a kids song, not flirty, and 'do the naughty?'" She quoted him, laughing again, "I guess that means we should take off and do the naughty ourselves." She winked playfully.

He sighed a bit, "When am I going to get my return present for that ring you know. I remember getting a slight glance of something at that shop before you shoved me out the door."

"Mmm, tonight," she smiled and kissed him over his mask, and he kissed her back. Kat had an immediate thought of Itachi and Sakura before she sank into the kiss. Itachi wasn't one to accept no for an answer, so she hoped Sakura's answer was yes.

* * *

"Itachi," Sakura gasped breathlessly, "Be careful I'm in heels, what's wrong?" He said nothing as he pulled her in the direction of her apartment and she frowned, "You're taking me home already?"

That got his attention and he turned his head to her, brow raised as they walked, "Do you enjoy my company that much, Sakura?"

Sakura blushed slightly, "That's not what I meant, er, it's just that..."

"What?"

"Um..."

"Are you saying you do not enjoy my company then?"

"I didn't mean that either," Sakura shook her head, not trying to pull her hand back. "It's just that I thought you were having a good time at the bar. Kat's an amazing singer, I don't think I've ever heard her sing before."

"She is very talented, yes, though I thought of something we could do to finish up the date since it's getting late. I am sure you work in the morning."

Sakura chuckled a bit, "You're right, it's why I wasn't drinking." She glanced up in surprise seeing her apartment building already, and they went up the stairs, Itachi still leading while holding her hand. They reached her door and she smiled up at him. "Thank you. Aside from the...awkward and uncomfortable parts," she laughed, "I had a great time." She unlocked the door, "I'll see you tomorrow I'm sure since you'll be at the hospital and...hey!" She gasped in surprise that once the door was unlocked Itachi pushed it open, nudging her inside and closing the door behind them. She frowned, "You know, this oddly seems like last night. You shoved yourself into my house then too."

"Our date isn't over," was all he said, advancing on her, and she stood her ground and glared at him.

"Go on, shoo. There's nothing here date wise we can do," she said, not second guessing her words until he raised a brow at her and she felt a flush rise to her cheeks in realization.

"Hmm, I suppose I'd better teach you then," he picked her up around the waist, carrying her to what was the only bedroom in the apartment, which wasn't hard to find since it was wide open.

"Itachi! Hey, no, when I said date I meant more than one date before anything like that!" She snapped, struggling, and he stopped.

"Is that a request?"

"Uh..."

"I suppose. After all, Katsumi informed me it wasn't until the third date things like that come in. She included kissing, though I think I will forgo that."

"What? Itachi I..." Immediately he set her down, pressing her against the wall and dropping his mouth to hers, kissing her deeply and thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Sakura gasped and tried to pull back and Itachi slid a hand up to her chin and the side of her head, holding her firmly, but not hard enough to hurt her as he teased her tongue with his own. After a moment, she felt herself kissing back, feeling heat rising within her. As soon as she began kissing him back he let go of her chin and gripped her hips tightly as he pressed himself against her. She felt her breath catch and unconsciously gripped his sides as they kissed. After a moment he bit her lip before trailing to her neck and biting her hard before sucking and teasing on her neck, causing her to groan slightly as she tilted her head back, slipping her hands to his shoulders. Itachi paused for a moment and then trailed a hand up from her waist and to her smaller breast, gripping and squeezing it. Sakura moaned a bit louder, gripping his shoulders before she realized what was happening. Gasping, she pushed him away.

"N-no, I...I said no Itachi," she stuttered, breathing hard and glancing away from him. "I don't like jumping into sex," she softly said, "I have a bad history when it comes to that, so please respect my wishes."

Itachi narrowed his eyes slightly, "Did someone hurt you?" She shook her head, signifying she was saying nothing, and he stepped closer, sliding a hand up her arm, "Tell me Sakura. Otherwise I won't leave."

"You wouldn't dare."

He raised a brow slightly before shrugging and walking to her bed and laying down, arms tucked behind his head. Sakura could have groaned. Here was this ridiculously handsome man laying in her bed, wanting to get down and dirty, yet she was having flash backs and wanting to wait like a good girl.

She pouted, "Now that's not fair Itachi, I..."

"Tell me." He sat up then, and took off his overshirt, causing her eyes to widen.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for bed. It seems I won't be leaving tonight. If you are so scared of me, you may take the couch."

Sakura growled, "This is MY house Itachi. Get out, it's not like you're spilling about all of your sexual adventures."

"The only person I ever had sex with and cared for at the time was Katsumi, and that was long ago. Otherwise it was all flings or hook-ups, usually solely for the purpose of finding information. Your turn."

She almost face palmed, "That wasn't what I meant, and I knew about the sex with Kat, she told me. Now Itachi, get...out..." she let her sentence die as he pulled off his shirt, revealing his lean, toned body. She had seen it in the hospital, that was different. Now it was sensual, sexy, distracting.

"You don't sound too convinced," he lowly said, watching her with hooded eyes. He stood up and walked towards her, causing her to back pedal into the wall and slam into it hard while she looked up at him with wide eyes.

He leaned down to kiss her and she closed her eyes, right as she felt his breath tickle her lips she burst out, "I was raped!" Her eyes shot open and she clapped her hand over her mouth, and Itachi leaned back with an angry scowl. "Um, yea, so, that's why..."

"Elaborate."

Sakura glanced away, though noted Itachi didn't back away from her, "We were fooling around and I ended things because I wanted an actual relationship and he didn't. As payback he broke into my house when I was sleeping and he had chakra supression cuffs on him, and..." she ended things there, shaking her head and pushing against him slightly to get him to back away. Instead he pulled her against him, wrapping his arms around her and said nothing in the silent hug. Sakura breathed deeply, noting his cologne smelled nice. It was spicy, something she didn't recognize, and felt her heart touched. This pushy, over bearing man was just like Kat had said. He really was a nice guy. She felt tears starting and she tried to push them away before he asked.

"Did he get what he deserved?"

"After he left, I managed to get to a phone and call the cops. They arrested him I know and charged him, but I'm sure he's been out for a couple years now. It's alright, that is how the system works. I'm not terrified he'll break in, nor does he haunt my dreams. It's just I unconsciously panic about no strings attached sex," Sakura explained and was surprised, yet disappointed when Itachi pulled away. He walked back into the bedroom and put on his under shirt before the button up. "Itachi?"

"I had said I would leave if you told me. You have work in the morning, and we have a date tomorrow night, correct?"

"We do? I never said..."

"You had said you meant more than one date. I assumed that meant you wanted another one, and I agree."

"I work a twelve hour shift tomorrow though," Sakura protested and he shrugged, "I will pick you up from the hospital with an outfit of my choosing. And we will go to a different restaurant than the one with that rude waiter."

Sakura smiled a bit, "Oh. Well, okay."

Itachi studied her for a moment before saying, "I was initially attracted to you because of your strength. Now I see there is much more to you than I first thought. You do not have to fear when you're with me Sakura," he nodded his head to her before walking out the front door, closing it softly. Sakura stared at the door before glancing back to her bed and slowly sitting down.

She couldn't believe she had told him that, it just came out. She thought he wouldn't care, or would keep pressuring her. Instead...he had hugged her, made sure the man had been caught, and confirmed a date for the next day. She smiled a bit, feeling tears rise in her eyes. No one else except Ino knew about the incident. He was first man to know, and he treated her like that. It almost melted her heart.

* * *

Sasuke sat on the river bank, skipping rocks. He didn't know how long he and Emi were there for, though the moon was getting pretty high in the sky. So far he hadn't said anything to her since they came to the river. She was curled on the grass just above him, as the bank had a steep drop off to the rocks and sand. She said nothing as well, was just patient as he lost himself in his thoughts. He didn't know why he got so upset but he figured it was because here was his lost brother, and he'd rather spend time with his teammate than him. It hurt. Plus he seemed like a womanizer, he saw the way he was looking at Kat even though she was with Kakashi. He's not sure what happened but suddenly it switched from her to Sakura. It just seemed odd. Kat maybe put him in his place he suspected. She was the only one he knew, even when the Uchiha clan was alive, to talk to him almost like a child and scold him. That was probably why he was so close to her, she treated him like a person instead of a weapon. If Sakura was treating him the same, it would really be no wonder he decided to ask her out. He stared at the ripples in the river before finally saying, "Do you know much about Itachi, Emi?"

"Some," Emi replied, yawning and leaping down the bank and sitting next to him, "What would you like to know more about?"

"Well..."

"If it helps, my mistress already told me anything said between us will be our secret. You need not fear I will reveal your secrets. They are safe."

He nodded a bit, "Do you know what Itachi has been up to these past years after leaving the Akatsuki?"

Emi flicked her tail, pondering the question before shaking her head slightly, "Unfortunately, I do not. Neither does my mistress. When he would show up for her help it was always at random, and he would never talk about where he was. Though I remember mistress saying once he always had a new scars or wounds somewhere, that it looked like he was fighting. She had gotten the cold shoulder when she had asked, and so she let it be." He nodded his acknowledgement, then fell silent, and Emi softly said, "Are you in love with this Sakura? Or perhaps tonight you discovered something about yourself?"

Sasuke frowned, glancing towards her, "I'm not, but what do you mean?"

"Pardon my intrusion, but when was the last time you had been on a date, or felt a heart stopping attraction to someone?"

"I..." Sasuke stopped when he realized he couldn't remember. He had actually thought of getting to know Kat, but that thought ended almost as soon as it began seeing Kakashi's possessiveness towards her. The fact he wasn't upset over that showed that he didn't really care for her yet so it wasn't an issue. Before that, he couldn't remember anyone. Well, there was one, but he didn't think he'd ever see her again.

Emi nodded slightly, "Perhaps what truly is upsetting you, aside from being unable to connect with your brother, is that he is already establishing himself here so quickly. Out training, knowing people, dating." Sasuke sighed a bit, rubbing his eyes and Emi continued, "I do not know if this is true or not, but this is just an assumption of mine. After being exiled for years and hunted for the sole purpose of aiding the Leaf, he is finally welcomed home. He is finally doing things he never had the chance to do. Like a person, not a weapon."

Sasuke pondered what she said and nodded a bit, "I think you may be right, about me too. When we were little, he had all of these expectations to be better than anyone and it was just assumed I would never be as good as him, so I wasn't pushed. Now, in a new place he's out a lot, being sociable though he never acts like it, and finding someone to connect with. Once again, it almost seems as if he's doing better than me." He picked up another rock and skipped it over the river, and Emi nodded.

"I understand. Perhaps this is something you need to talk to him about. I am sure my mistress will give your brother a lecture later too about opening up`. She is kind in her own, brash way."

Sasuke smiled slightly at that, "Thank you."

"Of course," she bowed her head slightly, "We can stay for as long as you wish." At that she laid down beside him resting her head on her front paws, and he gently started petting her, eyes on the river.

He was so lost in thought he almost missed the kunai that was thrown straight at his throat, meant for an instant kill. He cursed and rolled back, "Emi, we're under attack." Emi snarled at the figure while Sasuke ran at the person, almost cursing again when the hood fell back to reveal that it was Hotaru. "What the hell do you want," he snapped, lunging and trying to trip her and she kicked him back.

"One at a time," she smirked evily, not elaborating as she swiped at him with her long nails, causing him to wince when she nicked his cheek. He cursed when he felt the wound tingle unnaturally. Her nails were poison tipped, as were her weapons he guessed. If she had that special poison Kat had made he would be in big trouble.

"Emi!" He yelled as the panther leapt at the woman, causing her to gasp and fall back slightly in fear. He narrowed his eyes. He couldn't be sure but he thought the woman was scared of cats. This could work in his advantage.

"Get that cat away from me. It's sad you have to depend on animals just to help you," she snapped as Emi snarled at her again, causing her to step back slightly.

"Emi, contact her."

"I already have," Emi replied, swiping at the woman again and just barely missing a knife slashed downwards to her throat.

"No, fall back. She's poisoned," he ordered, slapping his hands together and performing quick handsigns to blow flames at Hotaru, not surprised when she used her water jutsu to douse the flames. He didn't think he could take her on while worrying about Emi. Who knows what Kat would do if one of her summons was hurt.

* * *

Kat jerked awake on a gasp, bolting upright out of bed. "Kakashi. Sasuke and Emi are being attacked by Hotaru," she snapped, jumping out and jerking on her clothes, not bothering that it was the skirt and top from that night. There was no time to search for her shinobi clothing. Kakashi cursed and jumped out, quickly dressing while Kat yanked her shinobi sandals on and paused when Kakashi did as well before leaping out on the patio and onto the roof. "Emi contacted me, they are near the edge of town by the river. They were ambushed, and so far it's only her."

"I don't see why Sasuke doesn't just take her out himself, him and Emi together I'm sure are a strong team."

Kat shook her head, "Emi can fight, but she's not as skilled as the rest of them. Plus Hotaru can use multiple natures even if she can't use them as skilled as I. She's still a formidable foe, and if Sasuke is worrying about Emi it could throw him off."

"Why don't you tell her to return?"

"She wouldn't abandon him like that until I arrived. I wouldn't make her either. Saving one while putting the other at risk is just something she wouldn't do. Though she's not very skilled, they have a better chance together than Sasuke alone."

Kakashi nodded his understanding and they leapt to the ground near the river, hearing sounds of fighting nearby. "There they are," he said as they ran towards them. They ran through a thicker area of trees to see a curve in the river, the three fighting on the sandy beach. Immediately Kat performed hand signs and caused tendrils of water to rise out of the river and slash at Hotaru. It caught her off guard enough to whip a large gash along her side, and for Kakashi to fling kunai at her while Sasuke and Emi backed away to regroup.

"So, he couldn't even handle me himself and he's an Uchiha. Along with needing an animal's help, how pathetic," Hotaru snarled at them, creating a wind jutsu to slash at them.

Kat shoved the wind back with her own wind jutsu before calling out, "Sasuke! Now!" Immediately he blew fire towards the wind Kat was creating, so much stronger than Hotaru's that the flames engulfed her and she screamed in pain, before dousing herself with water. Emi snarled and dashed towards her.

"No! Emi, stay back she has poison weapons!" Sasuke yelled, dashing after her, and the woman backpedaled in fear before tossing a kunai at her, effectively hitting Emi in the shoulder. The panther yowled in pain before slashing her thigh open and attacking her, trying to rip out her throat. Hotaru screamed and stabbed her repeatedly with another kunai.

"EMI NO!" Kat screamed in terror as the panther started to slump and Hotaru kicked her off. "You bitch I'll kill you!" She screamed, diving off the bank, not noticing her skin had flared up and her nails elongated again. Immediately she was hit from the side by someone and she gasped in pain. She landed hard on the rocky part of the bank, wincing. Apparently Hotaru's back up arrived. She glanced up and saw Kakashi and Sasuke were both engaged in battle, and glanced to where Hotaru was. She cursed, seeing she had vanished. Probably to tend to the wounds Emi had given her. She ducked when a fist flew at her head, and she grabbed the arm and twisted it enough to break it, not wanting to deal with the man. He yelled in pain and she sat up, punching him with such strength in the throat that it broke his wind pipe. He gurgled as he kneeled to the ground, and Kat scrambled over to where Emi lay, breathing hard. "I'ts okay Emi. I'm here," she soothed breathlessly, running her hands over her wounds.

"Mistress. The battle is still..." Emi gasped and Kat shushed her. Desperately trying to heal her. Hotaru had hit many of the vital veins in her panicked stabbing, and Emi was loosing blood too fast.

Kat felt tears rising and closed her eyes, "Kiku, Kaede. Emi's severely hurt. I need help, there's still fighting," she said to them in her head, while she kept pushing chakra into Emi. She winced, feeling a throwing star lodge into her shoulder and she growled, taking one hand off of Emi and yanking it out of her arm before flinging it back into the general direction it came from, not noticing if it even hit before putting her hand back onto her. Kaede and Kiku appeared, and Kaede immediately put her paw over Emi where most of the wounds were centered near Kat's hands. "Kaede, veins were ruptured. She's been poisoned and lost too much blood," Kat quickly said, tears starting to spill over, and her voice was broken. "I-it happened so fast, she just attacked her straight on and..." Kat started rambling.

"Mistress. Calm yourself," Kiku snapped. "Your kekka genkai abilites are showing, if you panic who knows what could happen."

"B-but..."

Kiku growled, "We will heal her. Go, aid your team."

"The poison though, is it..."

"No. Just a regular strength one it seems," Kaede said soothingly, "Not the one you all encountered in the Sand Village. Now go help them, they are weakening. They are too concerned with Emi and you to concentrate."

Kat nodded and shakily stood up, taking a deep breath and closing her eyes. After a moment she snapped her eyes open, sharingan and the lightning mixing together and she glared at the men attacking Kakashi and Sasuke, who ended up side by side. Kat felt anger over take her earlier panic and she slapped her palms together, creating her longsword. "Kakashi!" She yelled, bringing Kakashi's attention to her when she started running towards the group. Immediately he grabbed Sasuke's arm and pulled them underground as soon as she swung the sword sideways. A wide wave of lightning flew fowards, catching almost all of the men. Kakashi and Sasuke burst through the ground again, catching the other men that were unawares or in shock at Kat. "You will regret the day you ever messed with me and this village!" She yelled in fury at them, slashing one hand individually at a man, and he was split in half from the strong slash of wind she created. The remaining few started screaming in terror and trying to escape, but all three quickly dispatched them. As soon as the last one was dead, Kat turned and ran back to Emi, where Kaede and Kiku were still working on her. She kneeled, feeling her skin and eye sight return to normal and tears begin to overflow.

"Mistress, she will be alright," Kaede said softly, looking down at Emi, who had fallen unconscious. "She has a lot of nerve damage however. That poison, though a regular strength one, is obviously calibrated for humans. The woman was stabbing through main nerves and tendons along her shoulder and back and it damaged them. We will heal as much as able, but she will need to recuperate for a long time I believe."

Kat sighed in relief, nodding slightly, before finally breaking down, "Oh God. Tracking is her life, what if she can't anymore Kiku?" She leaned against Kakashi when he kneeled next to her, putting an arm around her, and Sasuke kneeled on her other side, putting a hand on her arm.

"We will see when the time comes, though I don't believe it will come to that extreme," Kiku tried soothing. "Now please calm down mistress. It isn't your fault."

"It is, I-I should have told her return as soon as I got here. I knew she wasn't as skilled of fighter as the rest of you, and..."

"It's my fault," Sasuke softly said, staring down at Emi. "She knew she had posioned weapons even before I yelled it to her, yet she dashed in anyways. I should have stopped her. I was here with her. They were looking for me."

Kat sniffed loudly and tucked her arm around Sasuke's shoulders, "It's not your fault. I told her to go with you." She felt tears welling and sniffed again, "What do you mean they were looking for you?"

"You're right," Kakashi nodded, "They should be after Kat, shouldn't they?"

Sasuke shook his head, "She said, 'One at a time' before attacking me. I'm assuming they are trying to take out Kat's allies in order for it to be easier to get to her now."

Kiku sighed, sitting down while Kaede finished healing Emi, "I'm afraid he is right. Without your allies and friends here, you would be a much easier target."

"She's scared of cats," Sasuke added, and everyone jerked their heads in surprise to him.

"What?" Kakashi asked, confused.

"Emi. When she went to attack her the first time she back stepped, and she looked scared. The same when she just snarled at her. Then, you saw how she reacted when Emi attacked her just then."

Kakashi frowned a bit and nodded, "You're right. She was terrified. There was no skilled fighting. She had the perfect advantage to slit her throat, yet she panicked and just hit whatever she could."

Kat nodded, "That's good information for later Sasuke, thank you." She let go of Sasuke and gently grabbed Emi's paw. "She probably should stay with me here until she is a little improved, shouldn't she?"

Kaede nodded, "Yes, at the very least, conscious. We will know more then about her condition. The poison did not need an antidote, it wasn't strong enough and I was able to destroy it in her body."

"That's good," Kat sighed, rubbing her fingers over Emi's paw. She probably could have to, but admittedly she was panicking too much to be of any help. Kaede gently placed her paw on Sasuke, then Kakashi, before healing Kat's minor wounds as well, which Kat was ignoring. "Let's take Emi home. Would either of you like to stay the night?"

"I shall," Kiku said, standing up. Kaede rubbed her head against Emi's neck before bowing her head to them and disappearing. "I believe you need to get some sleep mistress, I will watch over her until she awakes."

Kat nodded and they stood up. Kakashi gently slipped his arms under Emi's limp body and lifted her up, cradling the large feline in his arms the best he could. "I'm heading home," Sasuke said, looking down at the ground. "And Kat, I'm sorry, I didn't mean for..."

Kat shook her head and smiled a bit, "Emi agreed to go with you, she wanted to help you. It's not your fault, and Kiku is right. It's not my fault either. She got hurt badly trying to protect us, so we will support her decision and thank her." Sasuke nodded and bowed his head slightly to Kiku before walking off towards home, and Kat sighed, "I hope he isn't too hard on himself tonight. Maybe Itachi will be able to actually open up enough tonight to help." Kakashi nodded his agreement as they headed home, Kiku following close behind.

* * *

The group was silent as Kat opened the door, and Kakashi walked in with Emi heading towards Kat's bedroom and layed her gently on the bed. Kiku jumped up onto the bed next to her, curling up, "I will stay here with her tonight. She will be fine mistress, please don't worry."

Kat nodded and smiled a bit, "Don't be afraid to wake us up if you need anything." Kiku nodded and Kakashi led her into his bedroom, leaving it open just a crack.

While they undressed, Kakashi softly said,"She'll be alright, you heard her and Kaede."

Kat wryly smiled, "Doesn't mean I worry less. Not only that, it seems they're able to sneak into the village, and will now be trying to take out our whole team and any shinobi in case they are close to me." She sighed a bit at the thought and Kakashi shook his head.

"We'll let the others know tomorrow. Emi wounded Hotaru badly, I doubt she'll be back tonight. "

"True," Kat smiled a bit more as they crawled into bed, "She got her good, Emi can sure be proud of that fact," she smiled proudly herself thinking of it and Kakashi pulled her towards him so she snuggled against his side.

"There, see? Now go ahead and get some rest."

She nodded, falling silent, and Kakashi gently rubbed her back until she fell asleep. He was worried about their team as well. They would have to up the guard around the village. While Kat was tending to Itachi during his exam, he would be sure to head to the Hokage tower. He nodded confirmation to himself before he dozed off.

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he entered his house, kicking off his shoes and pulling off his bloody shirt. "What happened?" He jerked his head up, hearing Itachi's voice and seeing he was awake. He was still dressed in the clothing earlier from his date.

"Ambush," was all Sasuke said, and was going to leave it at that until Itachi raised a brow, signaling more information. He walked to the bathroom, leaving Itachi to follow behind him. "Emi and I were on the river bank when Hotaru attacked us. Emi contacted Kat, and after her and Kakashi arrived, Hotaru's back up came while she herself disappeared. We're all fine, Emi was the only one severely injured." He washed his face, then grabbed a washcloth and wiped the dried blood off of him. He was tired and didn't want to bother with a shower, so it would make do until morning.

"One of her summons is injured?"

"Yes, but Kaede said she'd be alright. Kat was panicking too much to be of much help to her so she summoned Kaede and Kiku. Emi and Kiku are staying with Kat tonight until she wakes up."

Itachi nodded slightly, thinking of these events before he asked, "Why did she target you."

Sasuke shrugged, dropping the pants he was wearing and leaving those and the bloody shirt in the bathroom, going to his bedroom now for clean clothes. He yanked clean pants on as he replied, "She stated 'One at a time' before attacking me. We assume they're purposely targeting the team now to get rid of her allies, or make the Leaf weak, making Kat an easier target." Itachi nodded again, falling silent as he watched Sasuke get dressed, and the younger man raised a brow at him after tugging on a shirt, "What?"

"Do you feel better after your tantrum earlier tonight?"

Sasuke scowled, "I didn't throw a tantrum."

"I believe it was."

"Dammit, Itachi I..."

"I apologize."

Sasuke stopped, confused. "What?" Itachi just shot him a glare and Sasuke shook his head slightly, "I mean, why?"

Itachi shrugged slightly, "Sakura is your teammate and I suppose it came as a shock being one of the last to know we were perhaps becoming more than friends. Plus that I have been preoccupied with Katsumi's training since coming here."

"It's...alright," Sasuke finally replied, confused. He never expected an apology, especially about him being busy.

"I believe a person was right when they stated that you and I needed to talk, shall we?"

Sasuke raised a confused brow, "Um...sure." Itachi nodded and turned to go into the living room. Sasuke stared at doorway until he too followed. He did want to talk, but he wasn't sure how the conversation would go.

* * *

Sasuke sighed, staring at the sleeping Itachi. It didn't go that well. He brought out a bottle of sake and a couple cups, figuring maybe the alcohol would make both of them open up easier. Which was true, they did, until they got too drunk to stay awake. Well, Itachi anyways. He didn't even seem drunk, was perfectly calm and composed, until he passed out with his face on the coffee table between them. He sighed again and rubbed his eyes. He didn't learn much else aside from the fact that his brother really was attempting to try to be a big brother and have this talk. Though the talk didn't exactly happen the way either of them wanted to, he did give Itachi credit for at least trying to open up and get him to open up, like a family. They never would be that family though, there was too much past between them and too much distance. The most he could ask for now though was staying in his life and that Itachi would be, well, concerned for him as a brother. He shook his head and stood up, putting the glasses in the sink and throwing away the empty bottle and shook Itachi. "Go to bed."

Itachi mumbled, "But the talk is going so good."

Sasuke rolled his eyes, jabbing his shoulder, "You fell asleep a half an hour ago."

Itachi opened his eyes and winced slightly, rubbing his face and nodded, "Sorry. We will talk more tomorrow."

"It's fine," Sasuke exhaled slowly, "I don't know how far we'll get. All I ask for is not complete indifference."

Itachi raised a brow and nodded slightly, "I understand. Good night, Sasuke."

"Night," Sasuke nodded to him and Itachi left to go to his room, and he went to his own bedroom, yawning.

* * *

Kakashi woke up, yawning and patted the bed beside him. He frowned and opened his eyes, seeing Kat wasn't there. He didn't smell anything cooking, or hear any singing or showering either. Was she gone? It was daylight already. He stood up, yanking on his boxers, pants, and a shirt with a mask and peeked his head into Kat's room. Sure enough, there she was. She was kneeling on the floor next to the bed, her arms on the bed and her head resting on her arms, fast asleep. She was wearing the shorts and tank top she usually wore sleeping, so she must have gotten up sometime in the middle of the night and came in there. Kakashi smiled a bit sadly at the sight. Emi was still sleeping and Kiku was sleeping on one side of Emi, while Kat was on the other side. They were the only family she really had left, it was no wonder she came in here at night worried. He kneeled down next to Kat and gently shook her shoulder before whispering, "Hey, it's morning."

Kat blinked sleepily and sat up, cracking her neck slightly, "Huh?"

He smiled slightly, "Good morning sleepy head. I thought couples only slept in separate rooms when they were mad at each other."

Kat frowned in confusion until she glanced around before sheepishly smiling, "Sorry," she whispered back, "I came in to check on Emi and wanted to sit here with her for awhile and I must have fallen asleep."

"I figured," he chuckled.

At that moment Kiku woke up with a yawn, she stood and stretched and shook her head slightly before glancing to the two, "Good morning mistress. Kakashi."

"Good morning," Kakashi nodded his head slightly.

"Morning Kiku," Kat smiled at her. "Did you sleep alright?"

"Yes, it was fine." Kiku nudged Emi to see if she would wake up. Emi groaned slightly and Kiku nudged her harder. "She did not wake at all last night. If she does not wake by tonight is when we should start worrying I believe." Kat nodded her agreement and Kiku glanced at them, "Go about your day. I will inform you when she awakes."

"But..."

Kakashi laid a hand on Kat's shoulder, "Would Emi want you to sit here pouting in silence all day as you wait for her to wake up?"

"Well, no."

"See?" He cheerfully said and pulled her up, nuding her out the door. "So get your little back side into the shower, I'm sure you have to see Itachi soon."

"Oh, yea, Itachi," she yawned and walked to the bathroom, and Kakashi smiled when he heard the shower turn on, and he glanced at Kiku.

"Is Emi really going to be alright?"

"I believe so, her body is just recuperating. She is not used to battles or severe wounds."

Kakashi nodded, "Thank you Kiku. Kat came in here last night and fell asleep she was so worried."

Kiku sighed a bit, "The mistress didn't have to do that."

"If I may, Kiku..." he hesitated a bit before continuing, "You, and the others are all like her family. Really, the only family she has left. When Emi fell unconscious after attacking Hotaru, Kat lost it. If it wasn't for another enemy shoving her aside I have no doubt she would have ripped Hotaru to shreds. She's deathly scared of any of you being hurt."

Kiku nodded, keeping a careful ear on the running shower, "We, too, feel as if the mistress is part of our family, however that creates a problem. When the time comes, she may not summon us at all. Because she fears too greatly the chance of losing us. Even now I have noticed unless it's almost a life and death situation, and she's close to being killed does she summon me. When it should be long before as her summon."

Kakashi nodded his understanding, "I understand. Pakkun and I are extremely close, but there is still that...line, I suppose I should say."

Kiku sat, twitching her tail, "That line is there for the purpose of summoning animals fighting for you humans. Without the line, we are pratically pets." At that moment the shower turned off, "We will speak of this later," she lowly said as they heard Kat move around the bathroom before coming out.

Kat smiled at them as she came in and rummaged for clean clothes, picking a pair of shorts and a nice blouse for the day, of course, in more of a tank top style. "Your turn Kakashi. I need to get going though. Why don't you go get some groceries for us?"

Kakashi gave an eye creasing smile, "But Kat, if I do, I'll just get ramen and coffee, remember?"

She scowled at him before smiling sweetly, "I'll make a list."

"I'll lose it."

"If you lose it then I'll go shopping and only buy things I like."

"You wouldn't dare."

"It's time to buy ALL OF THE CHOCOLATE!"

Kakashi sweat dropped as she shot her fist in the air in a victorious move. Where on earth did she learn that? "Fine. You win. I'll go grocery shopping."

She grinned and quickly shimmied into her clothes, grabbing her hair brush and quickly brushed her hair as well. "Thank you sweetheart," she purred before chuckling. "Let me know as soon as she's awake Kiku."

"I will mistress, be safe."

"I'll let the team know about Hotaru, and stop by the Hokage's office as well," Kakashi mentioned and Kat nodded her thanks, giving them both a big smile before rushing out. Kakashi shot a glance to Kiku and chuckled, while the large feline seemed to roll her eyes.

* * *

Kat had stopped by a store and grabbed a big roll and a coffee to snack on once she got to the hospital. As she walked in, she was munching on the roll when she heard a loud, "Hi Kat!" She glanced around and smiled, seeing Sakura walk up to her with a smile.

Kat swallowed before replying, "Oh hey Sakura, working today too I see."

Sakura chuckled, "I practically live here. You here for Itachi again?"

"Mhm," she bit another bite off and swallowed before saying more, "You want to do it this time?

"Um," Sakura hesitated and Kat smiled.

"I'll observe, you do it this time. It'll help in case I have to leave again."

"Well, alright," Sakura smiled a bit. At that moment Itachi walked in, rubbing his head slightly.

Kat raised a brow, "Oh, look who's late today." She frowned as he neared her and she sniffed a bit, "Dear God, are you drunk?"

Itachi frowned, "I don't get drunk."

"Then why did you pass out last night," Sasuke muttered, coming in after him and hearing the conversation.

"I was tired."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and Kat sighed, seeing how Sasuke looked, "Seriously, both of you?" They said nothing and she shook her head, "Just as well you're here even though you're hung over Sasuke. I need to do a blood draw from you to compare it to Itachi's samples."

"Why?" Sasuke asked.

"You're the last Uchiha. Not only that, but a brother. We may find something during the comparison."

Sasuke nodded and Sakura shook her head, "I'll get you two some coffee and be back." She walked off to the rec room, while Kat smiled a bit seeing Itachi's gaze follow after her.

"Come on boys," Kat mentioned, shoving the rest of her food in her mouth ungracefully and lead the way to an empty room for them to use. She stopped and asked a nurse for the monitors she needed and supplies before they entered. She readied the room for the exam and studied her paperwork, drinking her coffee and Itachi sat on the bed waiting. Sakura came in after a moment, handing a paper coffee cup to Sasuke and one to Itachi.

"This will wake you boys up, you should eat something light this morning too," she scolded gently as they each took a sip.

Sasuke winced slightly, "This coffee tastes funny."

"It's hospital coffee. I was not going to run down the street to get you boys actual good coffee," Sakura dryly replied. "Now Itachi, take off your shirt."

Itachi raised a brow at her, and Kat smirked slightly, "Sakura will be doing your exam today while I monitor. Be good."

Itachi shrugged and he slipped his shirt over his head. Sakura widened her eyes, immediately remembering last night. The way he looked coming towards her shirtless. Lust gleaming in his eyes as he leaned down to capture her lips...she gasped and shook her head, causing Sasuke to raise a confused brow at her and Itachi to smirk as he leaned back onto the bed. Kat herself grinned, she knew that look. Hell she was wearing it herself she was sure right before her and Kakahi started having sex. "Well? Sakura? Aren't you going to start?"

"Huh? Oh, yea," Sakura said distractedly, placing her hands over Itachi's chest and beginning to focus on her task. Luckily Itachi said nothing and let her do her job. Kat's grin turned into an evil look.

"Sasuke, let's go into the next room and draw blood while Sakura does Itachi's examination," she said cheerfully, chugging the rest of her coffee before grabbing Sasuke's arm.

Sakura jerked her head up, "I thought you were supposed to monitor how I'm doing."

"You're a medic, you were here yesterday and know what to look for," Kat shrugged, picking up Sasuke's coffee. "You're a big girl and you'll do fine." She shot a wink at Sakura before dragging Sasuke out the door and shutting it behind her.

Sakura dropped her jaw at the closed door and glanced to Itachi, "Uh..."

"Well, Doctor Haruno, are you going to proceed with your examination?" Itachi asked nonchalantly.

"Well, yea. Not much change from yesterday, except your liver is bleeding in a couple more places. I'm suspecting because of the alcohol. Even though you're hung over today, perhaps it was good that you did drink last night so we could see the effects." Sakura said, busying herself, and quickly jotted down the information on the clipboard Kat brought in.

Itachi watched her, "How has work been?"

Sakura glanced up in surprise, "Fine. Why?" He shrugged and Sakura smiled a bit, he was asking about her day, she was surprised. "We haven't been too busy today but we may pick up later."

"Will you still get off at the end of your shift?"

"Unless an emergency comes in, I should be able to," Sakura set the clipboard down, putting on her stethescope and gently listening to his heart and organs.

"Good, we still have that date tonight. Wouldn't want to have to postpone it," he stated, watching as she stiffened slightly before smiling a bit.

"That's true. Now, is there anywhere specifically hurting?"

"Lower abdomen."

Sakura took the stethescope off and draped it around her neck as she gently palpated where he indicated, "Here?"

"Lower."

She didn't think anything of it and pressed in with her fingers and chakra searching for injuries just above the waistband of his pants. "I don't see anything, Itachi."

"Lower."

Without a second thought she slipped her fingers slightly under the waistband of his pants, still focusing on her fingers until she glanced lower, and she gasped. He was already erect, "Itachi, uh..."

He grabbed her wrist, drawing it down lower, "What, Sakura?"

She frowned and yanked her wrist away, ignoring the urge to do as he was suggesting, "Now now, remember what we talked about."

Itachi scowled a bit, "I don't like to wait."

"Then you are going to get used to it," she smiled sweetly and shot a bolt of chakra into his abdomen where her other hand was, causing him to wince slightly. "You wouldn't want Kat to know, now would you?"

"Katsumi already knows. In fact I believe it was the reason she drug Sasuke out of the room." He grabbed her wrist again, leaning up quickly and tugging her down to him. She felt her breath catch as he captured her lips, cradling the back of her head with one hand. She tried to jerk her head away until he thrust his tongue into her mouth, caressing her own tongue. Slowly, she felt her resolve weakening. She leaned into the kiss, and she heard a small rumble of approval from Itachi as he deepened the kiss. When his hand slid down to her waist to tug her onto the bed she pulled herself out of it and pulled away, breathing heavily. Itachi gave her a slow smile before shrugging slightly. At that instant the door opened, revealing a grinning Kat and a clueless Sasuke.

"So how'd it go?" Kat smiled happily as she waltzed in. She saw the breathless look on Sakura's face and the satisfied one on Itachi's, so something good must have happened.

"Uh, g-good," Sakura stuttered slightly, shaking her head and picking up the clipboard, shoving Itachi's shirt at him without looking at him. "Thanks to the alcohol last night it caused the liver to over work, and caused some more spots to bleed. That's the only change."

Kat scowled and smacked Itachi's arm. "No more getting drunk."

"I do not get drunk."

"Liar."

"I am not."

"Are too. I remember this one time you got so drunk you actually cried like a little girl."

"You are lying."

"Why would I lie about that? It's freaking hilarious. All because you spilled the last of the sake."

Itachi glowered at her and Sakura started giggling, "It's okay Itachi, I've cried while drunk too. Plus I dance awful if it helps." He shot his glare to her and she bit her lip to control her giggles.

"Are you finished?" Itachi wryly asked them both and Kat grinned and nodded, "You two are free to go. Have fun," she smiled happily as Itachi stalked out, Sasuke walking calmly after him.

Once the door was closed Kat grinned at Sakura, "So, how did it REALLY go?"

"W-what do you mean?" Sakura tried to nonchalantly ask as she scribbled some notes on the clipboard.

Kat watched her distract herself until she asked, "How was the kiss?"

Sakura gasped and started choking, while Kat grinned again, "I take it that's a good sign. I saw Itachi's face when we walked in. Pure male satisfaction. So when's your next date?"

"Um, tonight. He said he'd pick me up after work after, uh, bringing me an outfit of his choosing."

Kat raised a brow, "Does he know your clothing size or is he just breaking into your house?"

Sakura groaned, "God I didn't think about that. What if he just brings a sex outfit?" At Kat's delighted smile Sakura scowled at her, "That's not a GOOD thing Kat."

Kat just chuckled, "In my book it is. Very well, I'll be sure he picks something appropriate for you. If you want I can just run by your place and grab some clothes and give it to him to bring along."

"Could you? That would be fantastic."

"Sure, first I want to go over Sasuke's blood and see if I can compare their blood while I wait for the tests to get done. By the way, Sasuke was attacked last night, I forgot to tell you."

Sakura frowned, "What happened?"

"Hotaru. Apparently they decided to eliminate my allies, one at a time. Kakashi was going to talk to Tsunade today and let the other teams know, I assume to be on greater guard. I'd better get going, have fun tonight," she added the last part with a wink before waltzing out of the room, humming under her breath.

Sakura sighed, running a hand through her short, pink hair. She was worried about the fact they decided to pick them off, but admittedly, her mind was more on Itachi. She thought Ino was bad at setting her up, but now she had Kat on her tail to hook up with someone. At least she thought she sort of liked Itachi, if the mindless state she went into every time he kissed her was any indication. She shook her head before leaving the room as well.

* * *

Kat quickly unlocked Sakura's door and entered the small apartment. After finding nothing unusual on Sasuke's blood compared to Itachi's and visa versa, she was just waiting for the tests to come in. She smiled, seeing the clean, nicely furnished place. It seemed so, Sakura. She entered her bedroom and rummaged around. She needed to find something to compromise. Itachi would want something...well, extremely revealing. Sakura wouldn't. So she had to find a medium somewhere. It was hard. While she was flipping through the outfits she noted Sakura had mostly non-revealing clothes. She pouted, tapping her foot as she thought. Finally she grabbed a mini skirt she found along with some high heels that matched the skirt. Then she found a blouse with a standing collar, similar to a shirt she had bought earlier except it was already cut into a low v-neck with no buttons. She shrugged and gathered them up into a bag, along with Sakura's make up case and headed over to Sasuke's to find Itachi.

* * *

Kat impatiently tapped her foot while she pounded on Sasuke's door. She hadn't seen Kakashi all day, nor heard from Kiku, so she wanted to get home. Finally Itachi opened the door, scowling. She noted his slight bed head and figured he was sleeping. She shoved the bag she was holding at him and he raised his brow in confusion, "It's Sakura's outfit for tonight and her make up. She asked me to run by and grab her some clothes for you to bring when you pick her up tonight." At that, she smirked almost evilly.

"I was going to get some for her."

"You don't know her size, this was easier. Besides, you'll like the outfit I grabbed," Kat winked. "Have fun," she stated before walking off, raising her hand and giving a wave. Itachi sighed and glanced down at the bag he was holding before closing the door and going back to bed.

* * *

Kat sighed as she entered the apartment. Kakashi glanced up from the couch where he was laying, "Welcome home."

She beamed and bounded over, giving him a quick peck on his cloth covered lips, "Thanks, how was your day?"

"Uneventful. I did the grocery shopping as you asked," he wryly added and she giggled.

"Good boy. How's Emi?"

"Still asleep, Kiku left to go back home for awhile but wanted you to contact her when you got home. She's going to try to wake her up."

Kat nodded and silently summoned Kiku, and after a moment the large tiger appeared.

"Good, you are home mistress. Let us check on Emi."

Kat nodded, and Kakashi stood as well and they all went into the bedroom. Kiku crawled up onto the bed next to Emi and put her paw on her head. After concentrating, she shot a bolt of chakra into her to jumpstart her brain to wake her up. Instantly, Emi woke with a gasp, and lay back sighing, "What happened?" She softly purred, closing her eyes.

"Oh, Emi, you're awake," Kat sighed gratefully, hugging the large feline, and causing Emi to purr. "Remember you and Sasuke were attacked by Hotaru? You got injured pretty bad."

Emi struggled a bit and sat up shakily, nodding, "Yes, I do now. Thank you mistress, I am sorry to have worried you so."

Kat smiled gratefully, feeling tears well in her eyes slightly, "Please don't apologize. You did quite a number on Hotaru, I'm proud of you. Especially since you've never been in such a fight before."

Emi beamed with the praise, and Kiku added in her agreement, "Plus thanks to you Emi, we now know one of her weaknesses are felines. She is scared of them. If she wasn't so scared I'm sure you wouldn't be with us today." Kiku rubbed her head gently against Emi's shoulder and Emi nodded.

"I am sorry for worrying you as well. I just wanted to be able to get rid of her for our mistress' sake. It would even the numbers even more for when the war begins."

Kat shook her head, "Thank you Emi, but it's alright. I'm just glad you're okay. Except Kaede said you may need some rehabilitation for awhile. She nicked a lot of your main tendons and nerves with her poisoned weapons."

"I understand. I am sure I will be up to speed in no time," Emi declared proudly, and Kat gave her an indulgent smile.

"Why don't you go home and get some rest. Kiku spent the night here with us and you until you awoke so you could go home."

"Yes mistress. Be safe," Emi bowed her head to her and Kiku nodded. "Please alert us if you need anything, I will be sure to keep you informed on Emi."

"Thank you," Kat smiled, and Kakashi nodded to the felines as they disappeared. Kat sighed rubbing her temple, "I hope Emi keeps up that self confidence, I'm worried those areas were too damaged to repair fully."

"I'm sure she'll be alright," Kakashi said, slipping an arm around her back. "She is one of your summons after all."

Kat grinned and chuckled, "That's true. By the way, I found out Itachi and Sakura have another date."

"Really?"

"Yep. He's picking up after work," Kat grinned wider, "And I picked out Sakura's outfit."

Kakashi sighed, steering her out of the bedroom, "Of course you did Kat, of course," causing Kat to start laughing.

* * *

"Miss Haruno, Itachi Uchiha is here for you."

Sakura glanced up at that, seeing the delighted grin of the nurse delivering the message. "Oh, thank you Aiko." She stood up, putting her folders away and glanced at the clock. He was a bit early, but it was alright. They were slow tonight, and she was just catching up on some paperwork.

"I didn't know you were dating," the nurse giggled. "What a good catch. Very handsome indeed, and sweet."

Sakura frowned, "Um, thanks," she didn't reject the dating sentiment. They were going on a second date, so it could technically be considered dating. She walked out and down the hallway while Aiko waved at her and hurried off. What did Itachi do that made her think he was sweet? When she rounded to the front of the hospital, she saw, and it brought a wide smile to her face. Itachi was leaning against the wall, looking away from her, yet fiddling with a small bag and a bouquet of pink roses. When he sensed her he glanced her way and stood up as she approached them. She smiled sweetly at him, "Are those for me?" He nodded slightly and shoved them towards her and she took a small sniff as she took them. They smelled as sweet as they looked. "Why thank you Itachi, that is very sweet. You didn't need to get me flowers." He shrugged a bit, glancing away and she almost chuckled to herself. She barely knew him, but she would say he was embarrassed. Studying him, he was wearing some T-shirt with devil wing design on it, with a pair of ripped pants, definitely not fancy. Apparently it wasn't going to be a fancy dinner tonight, which was fine with her. Perhaps dancing and a bar. She grabbed the front of his shirt and tugged him down, seeing the surprised look on his eyes and pecked him on the cheek. "Thank you for bringing clothes too."

He nodded, glancing away from her, "Go on and get dressed." Sakura smiled a bit again and nodded and made her way to the bathroom. She didn't think twice about what she was pulling out and dressing into until she saw herself in the mirror and groaned. Dammit Kat. She didn't look fancy, she looked, well, sexy. Especially considering Kat grabbed one of the tallest heels she had in her closet, and her shortest skirt, it figured. Though thinking of what Itachi could have brought it was at least better. She sighed and fixed her make up, glad Kat packed that for her, before putting her old clothes in the bag and exiting the bathroom, tousling her hair slightly and making sure she had her flowers. When she stepped out of the bathroom, Itachi widened his eyes slightly and stood up from his leaning position against the wall.

Sakura frowned, "What?"

"You look nice," he said, outstretching his hand for her to take. She smiled a bit and placed her hand in his.

"Lets stop by my office quick. I'll put these flowers in a vase on my desk and leave the bag of clothes in there." He nodded and held onto her hand as she walked back down the hallway, ignoring the stares she was getting from her co-workers. Entering her office, she rummaged around until she found a large glass she had shoved in there at some point and poured some water from a bottle into it. She gently placed the flowers into the make shift vase and the bag on the desk before smiling at Itachi and they headed out again. Immediately, Itachi grabbed her hand, and she shot him a look out of the corner of her eye. He wasn't looking at her, was instead surveying the area as they walked as if they were on a mission, yet he had a firm grip on her. She thought that was odd but shrugged it off as they made their way out of the hospital. "So where are we going Itachi?" She finally asked, and he glanced at her.

"The movies," was all he said as they walked.

"I didn't know you liked movies," she replied with a small smile and he stopped.

"Don't you?"

"Well, yes." At her reply he resumed walking. She realized then if she had said no he would have picked something else to do. He probably wasn't too into them, but wanted to go with her. She smiled a bit. "You okay? You seem to be checking out the surroundings like you're a tad paranoid."

He shrugged slightly, "Sasuke was ambushed last night and the enemy said they would be taking out Kat's allies one by one. I do not want you to be caught off guard."

"Oh, that," Sakura sighed. "Then thanks for being on guard for me," she chuckled. "Kat told me about it this morning after you and Sasuke left. I'll have to reinforce my apartment, or room with someone until this blows over just in case. I'm sure Naruto knows that too. Sai lives in what sort of is like a boarding house, so there's multiple people there at least." She mentioned, and Itachi nodded.

"You will stay with us."

"What?" Sakura confusedly looked at him as they finally reached the theatre.

"Sasuke has many rooms, you are his only female teammate. It is proper that he invites you into his house for safety."

Sakura frowned, "That is a damn flimsy excuse there Itachi, I was actually going to stay at Ino's place if I needed to."

"Who?"

"My best friend," Sakura clarified. "She still lives with her parents, and her dad is a shinobi as well."

"I suppose that is acceptable," Itachi mentioned as they stepped up to the ticket counter. "Which movie do you want to see?"

Sakura shot him a glare before studying the list, "Uh, why not that one? It's a comedy."

He shrugged and said, "Two of that please." The man at the register nodded and rung them up two tickets, before they made their way to the snack area. "I am sure you are hungry."

She chuckled, "A little bit. How about some popcorn and some of that candy with pop." Itachi nodded and handed the woman at the register money for the things she asked for, except for one extra soda for him. Once they got their goodies they made their way to the aisle for the movie they were about to see and sat in the back. Other couples filed in as the credits rolled, and Sakura immediately started in on the popcorn. She noted Itachi studying the room, before studying the folding chair he was sitting on. "Um, have you ever been to the theater Itachi?"

He shook his head no. "Why is it so loud?"

"Because it's surround sound, speakers in every area of the room. Plus there's a lot of people that come in. Though most are polite and stay quiet, there are some of those that get a bit loud, especially when people have kids." As emphasis, she nodded her head to the doorway, where a family arrived with a couple small children. "I hope you like it, since you've never been to a theater before." She gave him a small smile and leaned back in her seat, munching on the popcorn as the movie began.

Itachi glanced around, seeing couples scattered through out the seats, and many of the men threw their arm over the back of their partner's seats while the partner snuggled against them. He glanced back to Sakura who was in the process of stuffing a huge handful of popcorn into her mouth and he sighed a bit. "That is not a dignified way of eating popcorn."

"Dignity my ass, I'm hungry," she whispered, not taking her eyes off the screen. He shrugged and leaned back, slipping an arm onto the back of her seat. She raised a brow at him and smiled, sitting closer, but not against him. He frowned a bit, sliding his arm lower and yanked her against him so her head was resting in the crook of his shoulder. She threw her head back and glared at him, but let it be as she started concentrating on the movie. Itachi looked down at the top of her head before looking back at the large screen while the movie played on.

* * *

"That was funny," Sakura laughed as they exited the theater. "I didn't know it was a love comedy, sorry about that, but it wasn't bad." Itachi nodded, grabbing her hand as they walked. "Which part was your favorite?"

"The end."

"You mean when they finally admit their love?" Sakura sighed happily.

He looked at her and raised a brow, "When the credits started playing."

She pouted before laughing, "You spoil sport. Sorry, maybe we should have seen a more drama packed movie."

"You enjoyed it. So the movie you chose was fine," he replied.

"So are we going to go eat? I'm still hungry," Sakura whined, smelling the nearby open diners in the area a few streets away. He nodded and steered toward the area, and Sakura inwardly smiled. He was doing his best to please her, and she had a feeling if she ordered she was cold or demanded some ridiculous thing he'd bend over backwards to do it or fix it. It seemed odd, but perhaps it was because he was doing his best so she'd like him. That seemed the most obvious idea. She was surprised when he cut through the dark alleyways. She never took them at night, too dangerous alone even if she was a shinobi. Then again with a partner she supposed it was alright. "Oh, Itachi, this one is a dead end," she laughed a bit and he cursed, before turning around to head back the way they came. Suddenly a shurikan whizzed past her head and she cursed, dropping to the ground. Itachi growled slightly and activated his sharingan as more shurikan were thrown at them. Sakura kicked off her heels quickly, before grabbing a nearby trash can and lunging it towards the area where the shurikan were coming from. "I can't see, it's too dark," she whispered to him, and he glanced at her and nodded, stepping in front of her to help block the shurikan with a kunai he caught.

"Run," he demanded, blocking another kunai aimed at his chest.

"No," Sakura snapped, hitting the ground hard and lifting a huge boulder, chucking it in the direction of the onslaught. When it paused momentarily they dashed forward, and she narrowed her eyes, seeing a flash of long, dark hair in the moonlight. "Hotaru," she growled. Itachi performed a quick hand sign and blew fire in the direction they saw her, lighting up the whole ally way. They saw only her, and she ducked backwards to escape from the flames. "Keep pushing her back Itachi, get her out into the street lights." He nodded and shot more fire as they ran towards the woman. Sakura didn't notice when she threw more weapons in their direction, but winced when a kunai landed directly in her shoulder. She yanked it out and ignored it, holding onto the kunai for defense when they finally made it into the street. Unfortunately, she was gone. "Dammit," Sakura snarled, slamming the kunai down to the ground. "What the hell is it with that little bitch and pulling a disappearing act? Does she not think she can take us on or something?"

Itachi shrugged, glancing down to Sakura and narrowed his eyes at her. "You are bleeding."

"Hm? Oh, yea, just the kunai."

"She had poisoned weapons when she attacked Sasuke."

Sakura frowned and searched the area. Sure enough, just barely light traces of poison. Nothing the least bit lethal unless she was stabbed and cut a more numerable of times. She quickly healed the area, dispersing the poison. "Thank you, it was such a little amount I barely noticed."

He nodded, inspecting her shoulder himself. "You are staying with me."

"I'll stay with Ino, it's alright."

"No."

"Itachi Uchiha," she growled. "Give me one damn good reason why I shouldn't. It's actually safer, considering Sasuke is another one she's targeting. Ino probably wouldn't be."

"Because you'd be safer with me and Sasuke."

"Did you not just hear what I said about it being safer with Ino?"

"I did. You were wrong, so I chose to ignore it."

Sakura growled, "Itachi..." He scooped her up into his arms, ignoring her protests and made his way back to Sasuke's place. "Hey! Put me down. Besides I thought we were going to eat?"

"We have food," was all Itachi said and Sakura pouted. Within minutes Itachi put her down on the front step and opened the door, before leading her inside. She grumbled to herself as she walked into the living room, seeing Sasuke on the couch reading. He raised a brow at her until he saw her blood stained shoulder and narrowed his eyes.

"What happened?"

"Hotaru," she grumbled, sitting on the couch. "And Itachi decided I am now staying with you guys."

His questioning gaze shot to Itachi who shrugged and went into his bedroom. He came out with one of his clean shinobi shirts and dropped it in Sakura's lap. "Your shirt is still bloody. You may sleep in this until we return to your apartment in the morning to get your necessities."

"If you'd let me stay in my own damn place or Ino's I'd already have my necessities," she muttered as she stalked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her hard.

"She could stay at Ino's house and be fine," Sasuke mentioned, rolling his eyes when all Itachi did was raise a brow at him. "Oh. Right, then she wouldn't be here. How'd the date go, was I right about the movies?" Itachi nodded, sitting down on the couch, and after a moment Sakura came out in the long shirt.

"Sasuke, which bed can I sleep in tonight? The room across yours right? That one is usually open," she yawned and made her way towards it. "Night boys."

Sasuke glanced back to Itachi after the door shut and lowly said, "Not going to tell her that's your room? Or is that the point?"

Itachi got up and browsed the array of books Sasuke had before choosing one, sitting down and opening it. "That is the point," was all he replied, causing Sasuke to shake his head while they read.

* * *

Sakura frowned a bit, squinting her eyes open. Why was it so warm in her room? Oh, that's right, she was at Sasuke's place. It didn't explain why his room was so warm though. She sat up a bit, glancing over and her jaw dropped in shock. Itachi was in bed. With her. Shirtless and...dear God was he naked? She scooted silently away from him, thanking she left her skirt on underneath the long shirt. What the hell was he doing in there with her? She glanced around the room and groaned to herself. It was dark the night before and she missed the personal things littering the room, not including clothes on the floor and peeking out of the closet. This must be his room. She shook her head, "He could have at least slept on the couch or found a different bed," she grumbled, lifting the covers to slide out of bed. Instead his arm shot out and grabbed her around the waist, pulling her back against him.

"Mmm. Where do you think you're going."

"Um. To the bathroom, and out of this room. Sorry I didn't know this was your room but you should have slept on the couch or woke me up or something," she rambled slightly, trying to pry his arm off.

He cracked open an eyelid, studying her, "You don't have to fear me Sakura. Perhaps this is all I want right now."

She glanced behind her, confused, "Cuddling?" He said nothing, closing his eye again, yet not letting up on the death grip he had on her. "Um, you're not naked, are you?"

"Would that be preferable?"

"No, no, no no," Sakura shook her head fiercely and he sighed slightly.

"I was considerate for your feelings and did not completely undress."

"Yet you couldn't find a different bed or let me know this was your room?"

"No." Sakura sighed, slowly letting herself relax as he truly did nothing more to her than hold his arm tightly around her waist. She was facing away from him, and he was laying on his back. Suddenly he shifted onto his side, pulling her backside tight against him so they were spooning. She bit her lip and tried to jerk away, but he held firm onto her. She kept biting her lip, laying tense in his grip until he murmured, "If you don't relax I'll be sure to do something which will make you never want to get out of this bed."

"I need to get ready for work though, so I need to get home," Sakura pleaded slightly, tugging away. "Now please let go."

After a moment he withdrew his arm. She was tugging so hard away from him that it caused her to roll out of bed and ungracefully plop on the floor. She scowled and looked up at him. He sat up, stretching slightly, "You will wait until I can escort you to your apartment and the hospital."

"Itachi. I'm a shinobi too you know, I don't need you to be my body guard," she growled as she stomped her way to the bathroom, slamming the door shut.

He sighed slightly and rubbed his face, looking up when he sensed Sasuke in the doorway. Sasuke raised a brow, leaning against the door frame, "Didn't go so well I take it?" He said nothing but stared at him, causing Sasuke to roll his eyes, "Don't push her too hard. She'll only take so much before she pushes back." He walked away, seeing the bathroom was occupied. Itachi frowned a bit, staring at the bathroom. There were no sounds eminating from the room, no splashing, no toilet, nothing. He stood up, went to the door and jiggled the handle. It was locked, yet no protests came from within, and he couldn't sense her. He kneed the door handle hard, causing Sasuke to shoot his head around the corner, "Don't break my door, what are you doing?"

"She's gone."

"What?" Sasuke came forward when Itachi swung the door open. Sure enough the window was open, and Sakura was no where to be seen. "You scared her away. Great seduction skills," he wryly replied, entering the bathroom himself then and shutting the door behind him, muttering when it wouldn't latch properly now. Itachi whirled back into his bedroom, quickly getting dressed before leaving the house.

* * *

Sakura sighed, basking in the hot water in her shower. She felt bad running away like a coward, but otherwise she would have had to get into a confrontation with Itachi, and she really didn't want to. If she had taken a moment earlier, she would have realized what a sweet moment Itachi provided. Snuggling after waking up in the morning, yet nothing more. She knew he did want more, hell it was the reason he was taking her on dates, but the fact he wasn't going to push and had kept at least boxers on was sweet when she really thought about it. Thing was, she was upset he was treating her like an invalid. Is that what men do when they like a girl? Maybe. She saw Naruto treating Hinata like that, but she didn't think she remembered seeing Kakashi treat Kat like an invalid. Then again after they had returned from the vault the first time, though exhausted, Kakashi still carried Kat home. She shook her head, turning off the steaming water and stepping out of the shower and then screamed. Itachi was standing in the doorway of the bathroom, glaring at her. Yet when she emerged his gaze traveled appreciatively down her naked body. "Itachi!" She snapped, snatching her towel off the rack and covering herself. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"You ran away."

"Get. Out."

"No."

Sakura fumed, letting her temper get away from her. "Itachi I said get the fuck out of my house. Now. Just because I left gives you NO right to enter my bathroom while I'm taking a shower. I do not need you to escort me around town in the middle of the day. I'm not that fucking weak," she snapped, approaching him and glaring at him mere inches away. "So take your high and mighty attitude and shove it."

He narrowed his gaze slightly at her before grabbing her shoulders and shoving her tightly against the wall. She gasped slightly and struggled, trying to shove him away. He leaned down into her ear and whispered, "You will learn the more you fight me," he paused and pressed his body against hers to keep her still and her eyes widened in surprise feeling him erect, "the more it makes me want you. If you really didn't like it I think you would have used your strength to throw me out of your house already, wouldn't you," He ground against her and she bit her lip hard before shaking her head.

"I..."

"Don't lie to me," he growled softly, biting her neck and she felt her breath catch.

"Itachi," she finally said, wriggling her arms between them and giving his chest a hard push, causing him to step back. "You're sweet, and I know you wanting to escort me is because you're concerned for my safety, I get it. I really do. But I'm a big girl, remember? You breathing down my neck about every little thing is NOT going to get me to take of my pants. I like a guy that can stand up to me it's true, but not to the point of being an overbearing jerk," she finally stated, and Itachi nodded slightly and took a step back. She gave a heavy sigh of relief then. "It's not that I don't like you, I do, which is why I haven't attempted to destroy a wall just to get you away from me."

He paused for a moment, staring at her, before sliding a hand onto her cheek. "You think I am sweet."

Sakura blushed a bit glancing away, "Well, yea. Though annoying, I know the escort thing is because you care, and you get advice from others how to, ya know, make me happy. Then this morning, you didn't push or try anything. I know Kat had said you're the type to just take what you want and..." she was interrupted when Itachi kissed her soundly, slipping the hand on her cheek around to the back of her head. Instead of the forceful kisses he had given her before, this one was softer, gentler. She stood frozen for a moment before gently kissing back, ignoring the fluttering in her stomach.

After a moment he lifted his head, stepping back, "I apologize. You are a shinobi, you are correct. We will compromise. If you are still at the hospital after dark I will escort you to my place, where you will stay, though during the day you are free to do whatever you wish."

She frowned a bit, "I don't know..." she saw him raise a brow and she sighed, "Nevermind, fine, I suppose that's the best compromise I'm going to get. Thank you, Itachi. Now will you please get out of my bathroom so I can get ready for work? Besides I bet you have to go meet Kat at the hospital."

He nodded and bowed his head slightly, "I will walk you to work this morning since that is both of our destination anyways," he exited the bathroom, shutting the door behind him and Sakura sighed, leaning against the wall and rubbing her temples. Somehow Itachi still got his way about her staying with him. It figured.

* * *

Kakashi watched Kat hurry to get ready while he waited for her. It was one thing he liked about being a guy, definitely didn't take as long to get ready in the morning. He raised an amused brow watching her stab herself in the eye with a mascara wand and a slew of curses spilling from her lips before he asked, "Aren't you done yet?"

She shot a one eyed glare at him, rubbing her eye, "Close enough. Come on, we're already late thanks to you."

"I wasn't the one primping myself though."

"No but you were the one that whined to have MORE breakfast," Kat grumbled, tugging on her shoes and he shrugged. She had made some breakfast stirfry, and then made some more. He didn't realize it took that long to cook when he asked for thirds. She looped her arm in his elbow as they made their way out, "After Itachi's exam since I made Sakura do it yesterday, I need to look at the results of the tests we took on Sasuke, then we can go about our day. Won't that be nice?"

"What do you have planned?"

"Absolutely nothing," she sighed happily before chuckling. "Actually I was going to enforce the vault security. I did find a door and want Itachi to look at it and see if he can put a chakra locking mechanism on it like the last one had. With Hotaru breaking into the village I want it to be more secure than just a hole in the ground with dirt over it."

"Well, you have a point," Kakashi shrugged, shoving his nose in his book while Kat chattered on about her big plans for the new vault.

* * *

"Hey Itachi," Kat smiled happily as her and Kakashi entered the room, Kakashi taking a seat immediately and just waving a hand while he read. Itachi nodded to her while she busied herself with her paperwork. "So, how was the date?"

"Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yes."

"And?" Itachi raised a brow at her and she rolled her eyes, "And? What happened? What did you two do? Did it go FINE fine?" She winked emphasizing what she meant and he shook his head.

"Movies. Then were attacked on the way to eat. Sakura is now residing at my place until further notice."

Kakashi glanced up at that surprised, "You got her to agree to that? How?"

"Persuasion."

Kat frowned a bit, "You didn't give her any choice, did you? Did you two get injured? I bet it was Hotaru again, we need to get rid of her."

"Sakura was injured. She ran once we pushed her into a well lit area, as I suspected. I believe she is staying in this village and hiding."

Kakashi sighed, rubbing his eyes a bit while Kat started examining Itachi, "I believe you're right. I know the Hokage upped security around the walls, but it wouldn't matter if she was hiding here."

Kat smirked, "I'm just waiting for when she attacks me. That'll be a fight, and I won't let her escape again." She stopped paying attention to what she was doing, inwardly thinking and accidently pushed too hard on Itachi's abdomen, causing him to grunt. "Oh, sorry. So, back to Sakura, how are you two doing? Are you two official yet?"

"I don't believe it's really any of your business Kat," Kakashi started, but shut his mouth when she shot a glare to him, before nudging Itachi for an answer.

"No."

Kat sighed, "You're being too pushy and overbearing I bet." When he raised a brow at her she rolled her eyes, "Women like to be seduced by sweet, romantic things Itachi. The possessiveness is only fine AFTER a relationship is established, even then, in light doses. Has she given you any indication she likes you yet?"

"She claimed if she did not like me she would have broken her apartment walls to get rid of me already."

Kakashi chuckled, "Sounds like her. And Kat, I don't recall that being how we first started to get to know each other better."

"You seduced me with a romantic dinner first," Kat shrugged, pushing it off. "Though looking back perhaps we could have waited longer than a few days before we started getting freaky," she wryly added, causing Itachi to smirk lightly.

"Kakashi is a seducer, who knew."

The silver haired man scowled at him, "I did not seduce her."

"Yes you did," Kat agreed, giggling. "It's alright I started it. Remember when we did my mass shopping spree? When I claimed mysterious women were just as alluring as men before I brought the bar down with my outfit and then I asked you to rub my back?" She giggled harder remembering it, and Kakashi sweat dropped.

"I knew it," he grumbled, shoving his nose back into his book which caused Kat to burst into laughter as she finished up Itachi's exam.

"Okay, Itachi," she said a bit breathlessly, "So far, there's not much change. I'm considering changing it to once a week to see if there's any more significant drops than we're seeing now." Itachi nodded, pulling on his shirt. "Also, I found a door. I'll drop it by your place so you can work your magic on it, then I'll be back later to grab it. And remember, Itachi. Sweet, and romantic, yet be manly about it. None of this pussy kiss the ground she walks on crap." He raised his brow almost confused and Kat shook her head, shoving him out the door, "You'll understand. Especially since you're half in love with her already."

"I am..." Itachi started, and Kat shut the door in his face, chuckling and looking at Kakashi.

Kakashi raised a brow, "You think he's in love with her?"

Kat shrugged, shoving his book over and plopping herself in his lap and snuggled her head against him, grinning to herself when he slid an arm around her to hold her firmly. "Quite possibly. The fact he's attempting to make dates, and be concerned enough for her safety to demand her to stay with him and Sasuke, it's a shock indeed. To me it means he likes her for more than just a quick fling, yet is unsure of what to do. Isn't it sweet?" Kat sighed happily and Kakashi grunted a bit in reply.

"Not sure how I feel about him seducing my female student."

She flicked his ear, causing him to frown a bit, "Ever think how your students feel about their bachelor Sensei getting it on with a teammate."

"Touche, my dear," he innocently smiled and she chuckled.

"Come on, lets go look at those tests so we can get going, though we should talk to Tsunade more about the fact we think Hotaru is actually in the village." He nodded in reply and stood up, standing her away from him and as they exited the room they heard shouting down the hall. "Kakashi, that sounds like Sakura," Kat stated, confused, and grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the loud yelling.

* * *

"Sakura Haruno how dare you not inform me of this?!"

"This is not a big deal, it's just been a couple dates."

"I need to know this Sakura! How dare he touch my precious daughter?! First Kat and Kakashi, now you!?"

Kat and Kakashi sweatdropped at that, realizing Tsunade was screaming at Sakura about going on dates with Itachi.

"I said we've been on dates not that we've been having sex!" Sakura snapped back at Tsunade, and the older women glowered.

"Girl I know what that leads up to. Why can't you date a nice, civilian boy? And YOU! Kat! Why do you have to end up with him?! That lecher!"

Kat grumbled, "I'm not part of this fight, leave me out of it."

"All of the civilian men here are scared of me, where have you been Tsunade? Were you too drunk to remember as usual?"

"Girl don't make me whoop your ass, they wouldn't be scared of you if you just reined in your damn temper."

"Says the woman that throws shit out the window almost every day because of HER temper."

Kakashi raised his hands, stepping closer to them, "Alright. Ladies, why don't we calm down and..."

"KAKASHI HATAKE YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!" Tsunade yelled, throwing a chair at him. "I swear to God if you don't make an honest woman out of my Kat there will be hell to pay!"

"Honest woman? Dear God, marriage?" Kat squeaked, and noted Kakashi looked slightly pale at the thought.

"On second thought. Please continue," Kakashi motioned towards them, backing quickly away and Sakura glowered.

"Leave them alone Tsunade, you and Kat already got into a fight about that ring he got her. And we're causing a scene so now drop it!"

"THIS IS NOT A SCENE!" Tsunade yelled at her, while nurses scurried away and even some patients stuck their head out confused.

Kakashi shot a glance at Kat, "She got mad because of the ring?"

Kat nodded a bit, "Figured you and I shouldn't live together if we were engaged."

"That's right! Not only do I have to deal with you and your dirty books tainting Kat, Kakashi, now my Sakura is getting involved with a man so emotionally cold that he brings the whole room temperature down!"

Sakura frowned, "That is not true, now stop that. Don't talk about him like that."

"Cold. Emotionless. Seems like a real jerk if you ask me Sakura," Tsunade glowered, and Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Then you haven't actually met him yet. As of now I'm staying with him and Sasuke at his request to keep me safe, and he even brought me flowers last night out of the blue. Would an emotionless person do that?"

Tsunade fumed, "You're staying at his house now?! Good God girl, what are you thinking?!"

Kat shook her head, "Tsunade enough, I'm the one that pushed them together."

"YOU WHAT?!"

Kat leaned towards Sakura and whispered, "Run." Before she spoke louder. "You heard me Tsunade! It was me!" She smirked to herself watching Sakura duck down a separate hallway to escape, while Kakashi stood back trying to stay out of it.

"What the hell Kat?! Why would you, someone with obvious bad tastes help hook her up like that?! With Itachi no less!?"

Kakashi sweat dropped, "Now, Tsunade, that's not..."

"Honest. Woman. Kakashi."

Kakashi snapped his mouth shut and Kat sighed, "Tsunade we've only been dating for a little over a month, give it a break, and there's more important things going on than a wedding."

"Then hurry up and start making some babies."

Kat's jaw dropped, "What? Didn't you just hear me? Just over a month dating? Hello?"

Tsunade muttered, stalking off, "Geez woman. No wedding, no kids, at least let me look forward to something out of this relationship."

Kat silently opened and closed her mouth before growling and putting her head in her hands she was so frustrated, not noting that since Tsunade left the nurses began to cautiously come out of their hiding places already. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head, stepping up to her, "Um, not to ruin the moment but we still need to talk to her about Hotaru."

Kat shot her head up and glared at him and growled, "I swear to God that woman will be the reason all of my patience snaps." She stalked off after Tsunade, muttering to herself while Kakashi followed at a careful distance.

* * *

Tsunade glared at the door hearing the knock, chugging on her sake, "WHAT?! I'm busy!"

"I'm sure you are," Kat wryly replied, shoving the door open as her and Kakashi trooped in. "Because we got into a fight about who's fucking who and who's not getting married to who, we forgot to tell you, Hotaru attacked Sakura last night."

Tsunade growled, "What?"

Kakashi sighed slightly, "It's why Itachi insisted she stay with him and Sasuke. After Sasuke getting attacked the night before he's concerned for her living alone. We suspect now Hotaru is actually hiding in the village."

Flicking the lid of the sake bottle, Tsunade pondered this, "Then I'll send some of the ANBU around to do some detective work and see if we can find her. Naruto shouldn't be living alone either at this point if they're targeting your main team."

Kat nodded a bit, "We can find him and let him know, Kakashi already warned Naruto about Hotaru attacking Sasuke so he's been on guard at least."

"Very well, off with you," Tsunade waved her hand in their direction, taking another long draw from the bottle as the duo shook their heads before leaving, shutting the door firmly behind them.

* * *

Sakura stalked off to the training grounds, pulling the gloves she had on tighter. She ended her shift early after the fight with Tsunade because she couldn't calm down, and decided to work out some pent up anger. She was surprised when she entered the training ground, because Itachi was there with Sasuke. Shaking her head, she turned on her heel to practice somewhere alone before Sasuke yelled out, "Good. Just who we needed, come here Sakura."

"I'm busy," she snapped back.

"Itachi's bleeding."

Her head shot back around, "What?" She jogged over to them and noted that indeed, Itachi was bleeding from a wound in his forearm. She sighed a bit in relief, "I thought he meant you were coughing up blood or something."

Itachi glanced up, studying her face slightly. "You are angry."

"Yes, I am, which was why I was planning on training alone for awhile," she gently healed his arm, not noting any other wounds on him. Sasuke however was bleeding in multiple places, yet nothing too severe. She took a moment to heal those for him so they could continue their training.

"Why."

Sasuke shook his head slightly, "Just Sakura's thing, she likes to be alone."

Itachi ignored him and repeated instead, "Why are you angry."

"Tsunade," she growled. "Love the woman, really do, but damn she needs to stay out of my dating life. She got on my case because she found out you picked me up for a date last night. If it wasn't for Kat distracting her so she got on Kat's and Kakashi-Sensei's case about not being married yet I wouldn't have been able to sneak off."

Sasuke raised a brow, "She wants them to get married already?"

She shrugged, "Wants him to make an "honest woman" out of her. Yea right, I swear Kat's just as perverted as he is when it comes to sex." She shook her head, thinking of their sex shop stop. "Alright, have fun boys, I'll catch you later tonight."

"Fight me," Itachi said, standing up.

"I want to train alone."

"That wasn't a request Sakura," he emphasized it by swiping at her with a kunai he had tucked away.

She ducked and grinned evilly. If he wanted a fight, well, she'd give him a fight.

* * *

Kat sighed as they made their way to Naruto's house. She completely forgot to study the results of Sasuke's tests thanks to Tsunade's rampage. Oh well, it's not like it'd be the end of the world to do it later or even tomorrow. She doubted they would find anything anyways. She glanced up at Kakashi, who was walking with his nose in his book. They had stopped by and picked up the door she chose and dropped it off at Sasuke's house, noting nobody wasn't there before going to Naruto's place. She smiled a bit watching him until she saw that they finally made it to Naruto's house. Kakashi snapped the book shut and knocked on Naruto's door. They heard rustling and a loud "Ow," before the door opened, revealing a half dressed Naruto rubbing his eyes.

Kat raised a brow, "You're still sleeping?"

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly, "Heh, uh, sort of, what's up guys?"

She smirked, "Say hi to Hinata for me," and chuckled when he flushed and nodded embarrassingly.

Kakashi rolled his eye slightly, "Speaking of which, could you stay with her for a few days? I know she lives on the Hyugga compound and all."

The blonde haired man frowned, "What? Why?"

"Sakura was attacked by Hotaru last night as well and Itachi insisted she stay with him and Sasuke. We figured perhaps it would be best for you to stay with her or someone else as well just in case," Kakashi added.

"Oh, yea," Naruto nodded. "I think it should be alright, considering we're pretty much teammates, and it's for safety reasons. Otherwise I could probably stay with Sasuke and them, he's sure got enough bedrooms. What about Sai? I haven't seen him around lately."

Kat shook her head, "He lives in a boarding house with other shinobi, and from what I understand he's been pretty busy lately. He knows what's going on so he should be alright."

Naruto nodded again, "Alright. You sure you and Kakashi-Sensei are gunna be okay? It's just you two after all."

"We'll be fine," Kakashi shrugged a bit.

"Yes we'll be alright, remember? We're awesome," Kat cheekily grinned, causing both of the men to roll their eyes. "Alright we'll see you around Naruto."

"Later guys," he waved, closing the door and the two made their way to the edge of the village towards the vault. Concious of the fact Hotaru was probably in the village and may be spying on them, Kat genjutsued them both until they reached the vault, then the area so it looked like they were just sitting and talking in case she came upon the area. Slapping her hands together, she performed the earth jutsu that moved the dirt back from the opening, noting with a frown all of the dirt that had dropped onto the stairs and down below. Looked like she needed to sweep once the door was in place.

Kakashi noted it as well, "Once the door is in place you won't have to worry about that at least, having the doorway in the side of a hill was smart on your ancestors part."

She chuckled, "No kidding, though I wasn't going to make an obvious hill just to create a doorway, it would look too suspicious in this area." She lit a small flame in her hand, Kakashi did as well and they made their way carefully down the steps until she lit a few of the small torches that Yamato had brought. She studied the large room before sighing a bit. "Alright, I'm going to make all of the walls stone now. If you feel uncomfortable with the room shaking you can head out for a bit." When he shook his head no, she shrugged and began to carefully form the walls, floor and ceiling to be pure stone, luckily she had already finished the shelves. After a few minutes she finally let her hands drop, breathing a bit hard.

Kakashi looked around and gave her an eye creasing smile, "Well done Kat, looks fantastic. It almost looks better than the previous vault."

She beamed, "Thanks. I wanted wooden shelves, but it may be better to stay with the stone shelves so the wood doesn't rot. It could hurt the books later on and I don't know if any of my descendents would know to replace the wood." She walked around, studying the floor and walls to be sure she didn't miss anything while Kakashi paused at what she said.

Descendents, which meant children. He was already having a hard enough time pushing what Tsunade said out of his mind, about marriage and having kids. He didn't think he'd ever be ready for either of them. That meant pure commitment, no maybes for the future, and kids? How would he ever be a good father? It's not like he had the most stellar example of a father. Thinking about it, he realized he and Kat had never talked about their future together, just the war and fighting Akuma. Were they ready for such a talk? As Kat had snapped at Tsunade earlier, they were only together for a little over a month about, only knowing each other for maybe two months. Maybe they weren't ready for that kind of talk. Then again, he wasn't looking forward to it. He watched her while she worked, at times using her jutsu to even part of a wall, or if she missed some dirt since she wanted it so tight no bugs or moisture could get in. He watched while she pushed a lock of hair out of her face and shot him a small smile before concentrating again, and his mind drifted back to kids. He could already see she would be a good mother, she was so kind...but had she even been around kids before? He was pondering that when she glanced back up at him with a concerned frown on her face, "Kakashi, what's wrong?"

"Huh?"

Chuckling, she replied, "You've been staring at me for few minutes, yet haven't moved a single muscle. What are you thinking about?"

"Kids," he mindlessly answered, before almost face palming. "Uh, no, I mean..."

"Kids?" Kat repeated, confused. "I didn't know you liked kids?"

"Heh, well, what I meant was, you said descendents and I was wondering if you even liked kids or have been around them a lot."

She laughed lightly, "Oh, yea, I do. I even had a fan club for me made of little kids back in the village," she smiled warmly at the thought, "I was the "best shinobi in the world," and one of the little boys had declared I was going to be his wife," she laughed a bit sadly at the memory. "Though admittedly I like babies better. I do wish to have kids, not just for "continuing the line" and all that crap. Now just isn't the time though," she smiled at him, "Was that it?"

He smiled, "Well, I believe so."

"Well, do you like kids?"

"Uh..."

She shook her head, "Come on, I told, you have to tell too."

"Well, I'm not sure."

"Don't tell me you haven't been around kids before aside from the genin at the ninja academy."

"Heh, guilty," he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head. "Can't say I've ever really touched a baby actually either."

She smiled softly, "Do you want kids, Kakashi?" She watched him pale slightly and she shook her head, chuckling, "Nevermind. I saw that same look of fear when Tsunade talked about marriage earlier. Typical former bachelor," she laughed a bit louder, finishing her work while Kakashi sweat dropped.

"Uh, so, do you think Itachi's finished with that door yet?" He gave her an innocent smile, changing the subject and Kat rolled her eyes.

"Who knows, maybe, if he's gotten back and had time." She studied the books on the shelves and rearranged some of them to see behind the books, noting she had done well in being sure there was no open areas there, and straightened them. "There, lets go. Once the door is set I can sweep out this place and then maybe get some furniture in here, that would be nice."

He nodded his agreement and helped Kat put out the torches before they made their way up, hoping to find Itachi and finish the vault that day.

* * *

Kat frowned when their knocking at Sasuke's door was unsuccessful. "Looks like no ones home, and it's starting to get pretty late in the afternoon. Should we give up and wait until tomorrow?"

He shrugged, "Might as well, what do you want to do now?"

"Hmm..." Kat pondered before grinning, "We DO still need to practice, come on."

"You're not exactly in training gear."

She glanced down at herself, "True. But it's just a simple t-shirt and shorts with my cheap flip flops, it won't be the end of the world. I just don't want to walk all of the way home. Unlike you I don't dress in my shinobi gear all of the time," she wryly added, and he sheepishly rubbed the back of his head as they made their way to the training grounds.

* * *

They arrived at the abandoned training ground, and Kat noted with a smile that they were alone. It had been a long time since they were able to train alone without someone breathing down their necks. Kakashi raised a brow slightly, "Well? How do we begin?"

She grinned back and flashed on her sharingan, "Surprise." He widened his eye as she swung a leg towards his head, which he caught firmly and leapt away from her. Running towards him she cursed the fact that she didn't get her weapons pouch. She leaned down and grabbed a rock and threw it at him instead, which he deflected with an exasperated look.

"Really? No weapons so you're throwing rocks?"

"Shush," she growled, fighting him hand to hand, while he defended and she advanced. Finally she landed a hard blow that sent him flying a few feet away, and she kicked off her flip flops to fight barefoot.

"That's not exactly safe Kat."

"I said shush," she laughed as she sliced her hands towards him sharply, creating blades of wind flying at him which he dodged again. Kat noted he wasn't fighting her offensively, and didn't bother to pull up his hitai-ate to reveal his sharingan, though really why bother. It's not like it worked on her anyways she supposed. They fought and twisted around the training area, both so focused on each other they didn't note the mysterious figure lurking in the trees nearby. As Kat landed from a jump, she gasped in pain. There was a kunai sticking out of the back of her shoulder.

"What the hell?" She shot her gaze around, and Kakashi cursed, jogging towards her. "Hotaru is here, I can sense her Kakashi." He nodded, noting that now he was concentrating he could sense her as well. Kat gasped and shoved Kakashi over, seeing more blades flying at them in rapid succession and they dodged behind a tree. She grabbed the kunai that was sticking out of her shoulder, wincing when she yanked it out. "Her weapons are poisoned. Get hit with enough of them and you'll be down like Emi, be careful."

"What strategy should we use? I bet like before she'll have her allies here in no time."

Kat cursed, realizing he was right. "I don't want to fuck around and chance her getting away. Look out!" Her and Kakashi leapt to the side together when a big burst of flames shot at them. Kakashi used a water jutsu to douse the flames while Kat growled to him. "Head on. Now while she's alone." He nodded in agreement and they dashed towards her. Kakashi noted that she was running away from them yet still shooting jutsus and weapons at them, almost like she was luring them closer to her. Or away from the village.

"Kat, it's a trap," Kakashi quietly said to her, and she nodded her agreement.

"Circle around her to the back, we need to stop her, I'll draw all of her focus here. Go." He nodded and performed a clone, immediately dashing behind a tree to disguise the fact while he ran to head her off the other way. He dodged back seeing flashes and huge bolts of lighting flying in Hotaru's direction, followed by large gusts of fire and shook his head. She really was providing a distraction for him. He finally passed Hotaru, catching glimpses of the woman and saw she was indeed smirking. He was right about it being a trap at least. He shoved his hitai-ate up to reveal his sharingan and studied her movements, before passing her and creating a couple more clones. Sensing figures up ahead, he cursed, they needed to stop her. At that moment him and his two clones dropped in front of her, causing her to screech and stop in her tracks, throwing kunai at them. The clones were immediately dispersed, and she ducked to avoid a rock thrown at her head by the approaching Kat. Kat still had a hold of the kunai she pulled out of her shoulder earlier, and she formed chakra around the blade and swiped it at Hotaru who narrowly dodged the chakra. Kakashi dived under ground, grabbing Hotaru's foot and yanking her under before leaping up again, and the woman screamed in fury.

"Just give up you fools!" She yelled, shoving the dirt away from her and leaping out of the ground. Kat leapt for her and succeeded in kicking her hard in the stomach, causing her to fall back to the ground hard. Hotaru started swiping blades of wind at Kat, and Kat did the same as they leapt in the area fighting. Kakashi cursed, sensing the people earlier approaching.

"Kat! Take care of her! I'll get the rest!" He yelled, creating a stone wall to help fend some of them off.

Kat glanced at him and nodded, realizing at that moment why it was so important for her partner to have the sharingan. Since they're able to copy the hand signs, they're able to replicate the jutsus themselves whether they have that nature or not, just like her. She was pulled out of her thoughts by fire now flaming towards her in a rush. She quickly performed a wind jutsu, blowing the flames back into Hotaru's face, and causing her to lose her ground. She wished they had their team there, it would make it easier to concentrate knowing they had more help than just the two. She stumbled and gasped, glancing down at her feet and seeing shards of spikes rising from the ground and she growled, pushing the spikes back down. Immediately she was caught off guard and hit in the face, causing her to fly back. "Bitch it's on," she smirked, standing up and noted Hotaru smirked as well. Soon they started fighting in tai-jutsu, no chakra. Kat could see that Hotaru was skilled, but since she was lacking the sharingan she wasn't as fast as Kat. She glanced towards Kakashi, and noted with dread he was massively outnumbered. He couldn't hope to win against that many without exhausting his chakra. She noted a large group coming towards his back and she screamed to him, dodging away from Hotaru's attacks. "KAKASHI!" He glanced towards her and she swiped her hands hard, then performed hand signs before facing her hands in his direction, palm forwards. The sharp blade of wind effectively decapicating some, while injuring others while Kakashi dropped underground. The jutsu she performed shot lightning towards the group, taking out another few, and causing them to lose their formation and become unsteady.

"Pay attention," Hotaru snapped, grabbing her arm and twisting it hard, breaking it instantly near the elbow. Kat screamed in pain and kicked her away, holding her arm tight to her side. She felt her abilities begin to activate because of the pain, and she tried to push them away. Fighting a one on one fight without using her abilities was what she was aiming for, it was dangerous to use them and she didn't want to risk anything. She winced when Hotaru hit her face hard, causing her to fly back into a tree which produced a loud cracking sound. She blinked her eyes hard, cursing when she realized she couldn't stop it. Instead of acting scared, she started laughing, causing Hotaru to pause before advancing on her.

Kat grabbed Hotaru's arm with her good arm, swinging her backwards and into another tree, causing that tree to crack as well. "You don't want to piss me off woman, but you've done a damn good job of it lately. Don't make me summon one of my felines. You thought a leopard was bad, what about facing a tiger," she grinned evilly as Hotaru faltered, before attacking her again. Kat retreated, noting Hotaru was aiming for her broken arm. She performed a one handed jutsu, shooting flames towards the woman. Like Kat had done earlier, she blew wind back to cause the flames to retreat. Kat smirked, performing then a tornado jutsu, forcing the flaming danger to retreat towards her. Hotaru gasped in fear before the tornado was doused with water, and Kat realized it was because of one of her followers. She growled, glancing towards Kakashi. He seemed to be holding up well, but she could note in the way he held his limbs and defended he was beginning to get tired. They needed to end this. She winced when Hotaru landed a kunai into her thigh and yanked it out, retreating towards Kakashi. "Kakashi. Lightning sword," she gasped a bit breathlessly, and he nodded.

He stood with his back to her, forming the dagger he had done before, as he hadn't practiced more with it to create a longer blade. "Your kekka genkai is activating, your skin is sparking."

"I know, we need to stop this fight before it gets worse," she growled, swiping her blade towards the group of men advancing towards her. She gasped, seeing Hotaru fling weapons at them and she grabbed Kakashi and pulled him down to duck, the weapons killing some of her own men.

"I can't believe that actually works in battle," Kakashi sweat dropped, remembering she used that with Neji and Sasuke and Kat shot him a cheeky grin.

"Talent sweetheart, talent." They circled, their backs to each other as they fought the oncoming slew of men, and Kat noted with a narrowed gaze Hotaru was trying to heal herself. "Kakashi. Leap when I say now, and slice chakra to the group...now!" They leapt together high in the air and flung their blades together, creating such a large shock wave that it took out almost all of the men in one blow. When they landed Kat winced, feeling her ankle crack thanks to the lack of support without shoes and her bandages, and Kakashi yelled.

"Again!" They flung their blades again, this time at Hotaru, who screamed when it hit her. She was able to dispell most of it to survive, but she was still hit with a large amount of lightning. Kat growled, and Kakashi stepped back when her skin became hotter. Kakashi frowned, noting something was odd about her back, but didn't have time to process it when he was hit with a large chakra blast to the chest. He gasped, spitting up blood and kneeled to the ground.

"Kakashi!" Kat yelled, then growled, running towards Hotaru with her blade, her broken arm still tucked into her side. Hotaru retreated in fear, and Kat swiped at her with the blade while she fell back. Growling in frustration, Kat dispelled the blade and grabbed her broken arm, jerking it straight to set it and Hotaru widened her eyes and gasped. Kat knew her fingers had already grown to claws and she swiped her broken arm towards Hotaru, ignoring the pain. "This ends now." She said in her unusual voice, and Hotaru smirked.

"No, it ends for your lover." Kat shot her gaze around, narrowing her eyes seeing people approach the kneeling Kakashi and she pointed her hands at the group, causing lightning to spark from her hands and strike the remaining men. She knew she wouldn't have been able to reach them in time. If she had, Hotaru would have escaped. Not this time. She swung her hand towards Hotaru again, her claws catching her in the side of the face and causing her to fall back in pain. "Even if you kill me," she gasped out, striking at her with her fist fully infused with chakra, which landed hard in Kat's chest and she coughed and spit up blood. Hotaru's fist immediately developed third degree burns from her skin, and she ignored it to finish. "You will never defeat Akuma. The world will be his, and the angel's line will end with you."

"I will take my chance," Kat coldly replied, grabbing her neck and her weapon pouch. Removing a senbon she cooly murmured. "You will see your lover in hell, I don't have to judge you under God's law to know that." Hotaru widened her eyes in fear as Kat stabbed her in the side of the neck, killing her instantly. Kat whirled around, running to Kakashi, who had managed to lie on his back and was breathing hard. "Kakashi, sweetie, look at me." Kat said, slapping his cheek lightly before ripping his shirt off and running her chakra infused hands over him, ignoring the fact her hands hadn't returned to normal yet.

He winced and opened his eyes slightly, staring at her while she studied inside him. His whole chest cavity was bleeding and she cursed. She needed help. She was just closing her eyes to summon Kiku when she heard a familiar yell.

"KAT! KAKASHI-SENSEI!"

Shooting her head up, she saw Sakura, Itachi and Sasuke approaching. "Sakura, help me. Everything in his chest is bleeding."

Sakura pased slightly, "But, Kat. You..."

"Now Sakura or else we'll lose him!" Kat snapped, focusing more chakra into Kakashi, who had sighed a bit and closed his eyes, starting to lose consciousness as it was getting harder to breathe. "Itachi, destroy Hotaru's body. I don't want to chance her coming back to life or some freaky shit." She growled. "Kakashi! Stay with us! Come on now!"

Sakura frowned, concentrating chakra into his chest area with Kat, wincing when she came into contact with Kat's hands. "Kat, I don't know if we can. We need to get him home. We need to relieve the pressure the blood's causing on the organs, and we don't have any supplies here."

"He won't last, do you have any clean kunai on you?"

Sakura frowned, handing her one quickly, "Why?"

Kat sighed, gripping the kunai in preparation and heating the blade on purpose, "Kakashi, sweetie I'm sorry. This is going to hurt." When he opened his eyes to a confused slit, she stabbed his side, slipping the kunai between his ribs, yet not deep enough to hit a lung. Immediately, blood started pouring out while the edges of the wound were cauterized, and he yelled with pain.

Sakura cursed, "You could have warned me. Quickly, while that relieves the pressure heal the rest of the wounds before we close that one." As a duo, they healed the ripped and torn muscle in his chest causing the bleeding, along with the injuries to the heart, esophagus and lungs, all of which were bleeding as well. After a tense couple minutes, Sakura sighed and leaned back while Kat healed the open, cauterized wound. Sakura could see there was going to be a bad scar from it, but it couldn't be helped. Heated metal was more sanitized, and it helped make a surgical cut, though the edges were badly scarred. "God Kat, what happened? Why are you...glowing?" She healed the small third degree burns she got on her hands from touching Kat's hands while they healed Kakashi, and Kakashi fell into a deep sleep.

Kat sighed, glancing to Itachi. "Well?" He nodded, withdrawing the items from his pockets that he had gotten off of Hotaru's body, and Kat noted with a frown that she had a huge handful of transport scrolls. The cheater. She didn't have anything else of interest, so Itachi put the items back into his pockets for later. Kat nodded and glanced at her arm where the break was and ran chakra over the area. Sakura widened her eyes.

"Kat, your arm was broken and you were fighting with that arm?"

"Ribs too." Kat mentioned. She noted she didn't set her arm completely correct the first time and rectified it, wincing slightly before healing the break the best she could. She traveled her hands to her ribs, healing them while Itachi and Sasuke studied the area.

"What happened?" Sasuke asked, since Kat didn't respond to Sakura's earlier question.

"Hotaru attacked while Kakashi and I were training. She purposely led us away from the training field to an ambush. We knew, but didn't realize how many people she had brought with her," Kat cursed a bit to herself, traveling her hands over the rest of her body to heal her wounds. The first wound she got from the kunai was still bleeding, she was surprised she didn't even notice it. She was relieved Kakashi was going to be okay. If Sakura hadn't shown up she would have had to summon Kiku, so it's not like she was lacking help. Even so, it was a dangerous position to be in.

"Why are you glowing?" Itachi demanded, and Kat finally focused on her skin. He was right, she was still glowing. She frowned a bit.

"It's my kekka genkai. Weird, it usually goes away after battle on it's own." She closed her eyes and concentrated on withdrawing chakra from just her brain in general. She didn't know which part of her brain held her memeories concerning that, so she just tried to do it as a whole. After a moment she opened her eyes, studying her skin before sighing in disappointment. Her skin was back to normal, her hands however, were not. Itachi kneeled before her, taking her hands and studying them.

"Can you not fix it?"

Kat shook her head, "I think it's stuck."

Sakura sighed a bit, "That's not the only thing Kat. Your eyes are stuck in your kekka genkai state as well." Kat frowned and tried to pull more chakra back from her eyes like with her sharingan, noting by the concerned gaze on Sakura that it wasn't successful.

"Perfect," Kat muttered, while Sasuke took her arm and gently helped her stand up. She winced, frowning and looking down.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked, finally noting Kat's feet. "Um, why don't you have shoes on?"

Kat smiled a bit, lifting her foot to Sakura to heal and Sakura frowned seeing with her chakra that her ankle was fractured, she apparently didn't even realize. The soles on her foot was covered in wounds, and she assumed the other one was as well. "While Kakashi and I were training I kicked off the flip flops I was wearing, I didn't know we'd be in an actual battle."

"Your ankle is fractured too, let me see your other foot," she demanded after healing the break and the wounds on the bottom of her foot. Her other ankle was fine, just wounds coating the sole of that foot as well.

Sasuke looked around at the destructed area, they needed to dispose of the bodies, and he walked over after seeing Kat was steady balancing on her one foot, though painfully, and began to do that while Itachi watched Sakura heal Kat's other foot. Finally, he said, "It is lucky this area is so close to the other training ground, otherwise we would not have heard you."

Kat looked up from watching Sakura, "I was wondering how you guys knew where we were," she swayed and Itachi held her unbroken arm firmly while Sakura finished, and she went to help Sasuke get rid of the bodies. He nodded and she sighed, looking down at Kakashi, "Itachi..." she whispered, "I'm scared. I didn't think about it before, but this may bring upon the war because Akuma will want revenge. We're not ready."

Itachi said nothing, but rubbed his thumb lightly over her arm in reassurance while they waited for the two to finish up. After a few minutes they returned, Sakura shaking her head, "I'm surprised you guys managed out alive, you said a bigger group than you thought, I didn't know it was THAT big of a group. Sasuke, can you carry Kakashi-Sensei?" He nodded, picking up the unconscious man, and Sakura helped Kat onto Itachi's back, ignoring her protests.

"I can walk Sakura," Kat protested and the pink haired woman shook her head.

"Your ankle was fractured, though luckily not severe, it'll be quicker getting home this way. I'm sure Kakashi-Sensei is fine, but we need to get you a splint for your arm. From what I saw when you healed it, it looked to be a bad break."

Kat sighed and nodded, as the group made their way back to the village.

* * *

Kat pouted, sitting in the hospital room with a bandaged ankle and a sling to support her arm. Kakashi was still sleeping, but he didn't need any monitors or the like. After he woke up he was free to go, but it was safer having him in the hospital just in case. As soon as the group dropped them off at the hospital, the three went to go find Tsunade. She was surprised she wasn't there already, considering when they walked through town there were a lot of stares. Kat had healed the bruises on Kakashi and herself what she could find, but it was obvious they were injuried by the blood stained and ripped clothes, and the fact they were being carried. She shook her head, looking to Kakashi and sighed to herself. She believed it was time. Her hands and eyes still hadn't returned to normal. Akuma will soon realize Hotaru was dead, her body disposed of, and he would come after them. Thing was, her kekka genkai still wasn't unlocked, which meant the bracelet meant for Kakashi to strengthen him for battle wouldn't work, and he'd be weaker. If she demanded he didn't join the fight she knew for a fact she'd lose, instead of a very strong possiblity. She looked up when the door opened, and Tsunade walked in with Sasuke, Itachi and Sakura.

Tsunade sighed, looking at the two before stepping up towards Kat and studying her hands and eyes before she softly said, "The beginning of the war is going to come, isn't it?" Kat glanced away and nodded slightly and Tsunade asked, "Are you and Kakashi ready?"

"No," she softly said, glancing up towards the woman. "My kekka genkai still isn't unlocked, which means Kakashi and I won't be able to work as a team as is intended."

"Then I'll prepare the troops," Tsunade nodded to herself before adding, "Good job though, taking out Hotaru. It will even the odds hopefully at least, even if it's the reason we have to prepare."

"Don't," Kat shook her head, "More will die."

"Dammit Kat," Tsunade swore, and Sasuke shook his head.

"Kat, from what we saw they probably have hundreds upon hundreds of followers willing to fight to the death for them. You need help."

"That's how it becomes the Great War," Kat said tiredly, "The more people fighting, the more deaths will happen, unless I can defeat him from the very start. He doesn't care who dies so he gets more followers, but I do. I don't want to lose any of you," tears welled up in her eyes at the thought and Sakura hugged her tightly.

"If we die, then we die with honor and good cause Kat. Bigger than just protecting a country, this is much more, and we're prepared to fight for it."

Kat sniffed, wiping her eyes and whispered, "Thank you."

Tsunade nodded, "You're free to go when Kakashi wakes up. I'll go talk with the shinobi." Kat nodded and the woman hurried out of the room, while Sakura sighed a bit.

"We'll leave you be. I'll stop by later, alright Kat?"

Kat nodded before tugging her back down and whispered, "Don't fight Itachi. You two are destined to be. Just let the feelings of your former betrayal go, and let him in with an open heart. He won't hurt you."

Sakura gasped and jerked back, "Kat, what..."

Kat tiredly looked up at her before glancing away, and Sakura felt her heart ache at the sight before she said, "You heard me. Go on. I'll catch up with you later."

Sakura hesitatingly nodded before backing out of the room, Itachi narrowing his eyes slightly at Kat before following her, Sasuke right behind. Kat sighed once the door closed, rubbing her eyes. She didn't mean to. When Sakura hugged her she could tell there was something else troubling her. Without even meaning to, Sakura's future flashed in front of her vision. Though not of death, she figured that was judging. This was just future telling, and since it was on Sakura's mind it was what she saw. She had been hurt badly in the past, and was scared of getting too involved with Itachi, even though she already had feelings for him. Kat shook her head to herself, they may all end up dying soon. Better get these feelings out now while they had a chance. She glanced up seeing Kakashi's arm move, and moved from the chair to the bedside, gently rubbing his arm. After a moment, he opened his eye, wincing slightly.

"Hospital again?" He hoarsely asked, and Kat couldn't help but chuckle.

"After you woke up they said we could leave, they just wanted you here in case you didn't wake up. You fell asleep pretty fast after Sakura and I healed you."

He frowned a bit, sitting up slowly, "You stabbed me."

"Heh, yea, sorry about that," Kat sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "There was too much blood in your chest cavity and we had to relieve the pressure so your lungs and heart could work while we healed them. No time to get to the hospital."

"You meant well," Kakashi gave her a smile, and Kat smiled softly in reply before he finally noticed her eyes and hands. He let his smile die, "Is it unlocked?" She shook her head no and he softly said, "So it's stuck like that. Isn't that bad?"

Kat nodded this time and replied, "He's probably going to get revenge for us killing Hotaru...we're not ready." She felt the tears well up again and wiped her eyes. "Kakashi, I'm scared."

"It's alright," he softly said, tugging her closer and hugging her tightly. She clung on to him, yet didn't sob as he added. "Things will turn out okay. Have you talked to Kiku yet?"

"No, I wanted to wait until you were awake," she leaned back. "Let's get home so we can talk to her."

He nodded and shifted to get out of bed as Kat stood up, and gently lowered himself to the floor. He felt shaky, but overall fine and Kat nodded and looped her good arm into his to help support him without looking to obvious. They made their way home after getting discharged, while Kat nervously bit her lip.

* * *

Itachi, Sasuke and Sakura all walked solemnly back to the men's house, though Sakura didn't know why she bothered. With Hotaru dead, there was no more immediate threat inside the village until that Akuma guy attacked, unless Kat tried to lead him away to prevent any civilian death. That could be possible. Thing was, she couldn't get what Kat said out of her head about Itachi. Did she read her future? It sure as hell sounded like it, she even knew the reason why she was balking at anything with him though she said nothing to her or Kakashi.

Itachi studied Sakura for a minute once they got near Sasuke's house, and glanced at Sasuke. "Go on ahead, I must speak to Sakura for a moment." Sasuke raised a brow and shrugged, before heading the rest of the way to his house and entering it silently.

"What's wrong?" Sakura asked confused, as Itachi took her arm and led her past the house.

"What did Katsumi say to you to make you so upset?"

"Nothing," she immediately said, biting her lip hard. "Wow, like that wasn't an obvious lie," she thought to herself.

"I don't appreciate lies, Sakura."

She sighed, rubbing the back of her head and glancing around before hesitatingly saying, "Do...do you like me for more than just trying to get sex?"

Itachi paused in their walking, raising a brow at her, "Why?"

"Just, answer me please," Sakura nervously said and Itachi nodded slightly.

"If I did not I would not have taken you on those silly dates."

Sakura frowned, "They weren't silly."

"Why?" He repeated his earlier question.

"Um, did you, maybe..uh.." Sakura stuttered slightly, and stared at her waiting for an answer. Finally, she blurted out, "Do you want to be in a relationship with me?" When he stared at her and loosened the grip he had on her arm, she sighed, "Nevermind, forget it."

When she tugged her arm away he grabbed it back, "What did Katsumi say to you to bring this on?"

She scowled, "She just told me to stop fucking around and realize you're a nice guy."

He studied her for a minute, "You are lying, however I will not press anymore. Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"You wanted a relationship. You do realize what that entails, correct?"

"Um..."

"It means you're mine," he stated, pulling her towards him and kissing her. Yet instead of the harsh kiss she expected, it was more of a seductive, sweet kiss and he softly said to her. "Katsumi has been meddling in this on both of our parts it seems."

Sakura chuckled lightly, "Yes, she has been. Though I admit, she's been giving you pretty good tips. If she told you girls like being sweet and romantic, good for her." Itachi nodded slightly, letting her go and gripping her hand as they made their way to her place.

* * *

Kat sighed once they reached their apartment and grumbled to Kakashi, "Why the hell did you have to live on the top floor again?"

Kakashi pouted, sitting on the couch, "I like it."

"Times like these, I don't see why," she kept grumbling and summoned Kiku immediately.

Kiku appeared in a puff of smoke and bowed her head lightly, "Yes mistress, what is...your eyes mistress, what happened?" She ended on a growl.

Kat sighed again, sitting beside Kakashi, who immediately tucked an arm behind her back. "Hotaru and a huge group attacked Kakashi and I when we were alone. Luckily, they're all now dead. Unluckily, well," she raised her hands to emphasize her point, and Kiku narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Your kekka genkai is not unlocked, though it is close. However, you two are not ready."

Kakashi nodded, "We know. We know. We actually expect Akuma to attack any day now because of this."

Kat nodded in agreement, "Kiku, what do we do?"

"You wait...and fight," Kiku sighed softly, sitting and wrapping her flicking tail around herself. "If I block your chakra again even I do not know if it will reverse what has been done, and it is too dangerous to have no chakra when there is the chance he could appear at any moment. Though you two are not ready, you must stand and fight."

"But we'll lose." Kat dropped her gaze and Kiku shook her head slightly.

"I suspect your kekka genkai will unlock in the midst of battle, as it has been doing in small bursts before."

"That's too great of chance," Kakashi protested, and Kiku shot a hard glare in his direction and he raised a brow. "What?"

"Nothing," the feline ignored him. "Mistress, I am sorry. But you need to prepare. There are civilians here, it may be best to bring the battle away. However, then he may just attack here to get rid of the village before following you."

Kat nodded slightly, thinking, "You're right. It may be best to do as we did before, meet them outside the village to defend."

Kakashi was studying Kiku, wondering why she was mad at him, "Kiku, how exactly does her kekka genkai get unlocked? What needs to happen?"

The large tiger stood up, flicking her tail irritably, "I can't tell you. You need to hurry up and figure it out on your own. Summon me as soon as Akuma has been sighted mistress," Kiku nodded to her before disappearing, and Kakashi frowned.

"What did she mean by that, Kat? Do you know?"

Kat rolled her eyes slightly, "I do, but I can't say it either."

"What? Why? If you know then..."

"Because it's up to you whether it unlocks or not. If I tell you what to do it won't work," Kat immediately shut down the conversation and yawned. "How about a shower and bed?" She stood up, walking to the bathroom and shutting the door behind her. Kakashi sighed, and after a moment, followed her into the bathroom. Apparently it was up to him to unlock Kat's kekka genkai and help save the world. If he didn't figure it out soon, then there wouldn't be a world left to save.

* * *

"I should have grabbed my things at your place before coming here, I don't need to stay there anymore with Hotaru gone," Sakura mentioned as she opened the door to her apartment. Itachi closed the door behind him and she dropped her keys on the counter, yawning slightly. She had blood on her from Kakashi and Kat, so she needed to change. "I need to go change," she motioned to her clothes before walking to the bedroom, closing the door. She jerked her head around in surprise when the door opened again, "What are you doing?"

He closed the door silently behind him, before approaching her, "What do you think I am doing."

"Um, interrupting the fact that I'm about to change," she nervously replied, taking a step back. He took her arms and pulled her close, dropping his head down to her and kissing her deeply. She felt her breath catch in her throat, before slowly sliding her arms up and around his shoulders, kissing him back. She heard a murmur of approval from him as he slid his arms tightly around her back, pressing her to his body. She gently pulled her head away, "Why not let me get dressed quick, Itachi, I...mmpfh," she was interrupted when he kissed her harder this time and pushed her against the wall. She felt her breath quicken and she moaned slightly when he rubbed his body against hers and thrust his tongue into her mouth, gripping her hips tightly. She didn't think it was the best idea to start a sexual relationship right away, but then again she could barely think with him kissing her like that. Finally, she let go of her inhibitions. Slipping her hands up into his hair, she kissed hard back, lifting a leg and setting it on his hip before biting his lip. She felt him stiffen slightly before returning the bite, then slipped his hands under her to lift her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and groaned as he ground against her.

He lifted his head, dropping it to her neck and biting hard which caused her to gasp and moan slightly and he murmured, "If you want to stop you had better decide it now, for I may not be able to stop later."

She was pulled out of her haze hearing those words, and shook her head, biting his neck back. He rumbled with pleasure in his throat, biting and sucking on her neck and slid a hand up to her breast to squeeze and massage it. She groaned again, letting her head fall back as he teased her. Gripping his shoulders hard, she ground herself against him, and felt him stiffen slightly before pulling back. "Itachi?" She asked with a frown before he lifted her and dropped her onto the bed. He stripped off his shirt, and Sakura's frown turned into a small smile. She remembered just the other night, when he laid shirtless on her bed, tempting her. Now, she was accepting what he was offering. She yanked her shirt off too, seeing Itachi's eyes flare slightly before pushing her down back onto the bed and kneeling between her thighs. Slipping a hand around to her back, he undid the clasp in one quick motion before ripping her bra off and sucking her nipple into her mouth. She gasped and groaned, letting her head fall back and gripping his hair tightly, the other one gripping his shoulders hard. After a moment he began teasing the other breast with his tongue, pinching and massaging her other breast with one hand and propping himself up with the other. Sakura started to squirm under him, wanting more, and without a word he dropped the hand that was playing with her breast and started tugging on the button for her skirt. Wordlessly as well, Sakura reached down and jerked the button open, not realizing she ripped it because she became focused on ripping off Itachi's pants as well.

"Impatient," Itachi scolded, yet didn't stop her hand and Sakura figured after waiting for so long he probably wanted to rush. It was fine with her, she sure as hell didn't mind. Finally she jerked hard, breaking the button on his pants and shoved the zipper down. Itachi stood up, grabbing her skirt, tights, and underwear and pulled them all off in one, quick motion before dropping his clothing as well. Sakura widened her eyes. He was huge. Well, the biggest she'd ever seen at least. Hell it had been so long since she'd had sex, would he even fit? Itachi smirked slightly, seeing the look on her face before kneeling between her thighs, thrusting his tongue into her wet opening immediately. Harshly exhaling, Sakura's hands shot down to grip his head and groaned.

"Fuck, Itachi," she moaned, letting go of his head and gripping the pillow behind her, arching her back. He teased and sucked on her clit, before slowly sliding a finger inside of her, then two. Sakura gripped the pillow harder as he teased her, and bit her lip when after a moment he slid a third finger into her. She winced slightly, feeling the long unused muscles stretch to fit his fingers, and noted Itachi gentled the movement of his hand until she got more used to it. Teasing her clit with his tongue, he started to thrust his hand into her, curving his fingers upwards slightly, and she jerked and cried out. "Oh, God, Itachi what are you doing?!" Foreplay had never felt like that before. He said nothing and thrusted his hand faster and she cried out in pleasure, her whole body tensing up. Right when she felt close, he stopped and she groaned in disappointment. He raised himself over her, hands on either side of her and positioned himself in front of her opening. Once angled, he let himself slide in. Sakura bit her lip as she was stretched farther, though she was so close she barely noticed the slight discomfort. Itachi glanced at her face, before thrusting himself fully inside of her, and they both moaned slightly with pleasure. He laid himself down onto her and bit her neck hard as he thrusted into her again, causing her to gasp softly and grip his shoulders hard. He slowly began a thrusting rhythm and Sakura lifted her hips to his until he leaned back, gripping her hips as he began to slam into her. She moaned loudly, gripping at the wall behind her as he lifted her hips off of the bed and thrust straight into her core. "God, I'm close, right there," she breathed. He was so big, and was thrusting perfectly for her it wasn't long before she felt about to cum. Instead of continuing in that position, he stopped and pulled out, flipping her onto her hands and knees before shoving himself into her again.

"You won't cum until I tell you to," he growled harshly, his fingers digging into her slim hips as he rammed himself tightly into her each time. Sakura bit her lip and groaned, letting her face sink into the pillow while her ass stayed in the air.

"I...I can't," she groaned again, digging her nails into her palms to help distract her from the orgasm looming just over the edge. Just as she was about to break, Itachi reached around to her front and rubbed his fingers quickly over her clit while he thrust into her hard.

"Now," he growled, and within seconds Sakura screamed, gripping her covers as she convulsed around him. She heard him moan slightly before shoving himself hard into her one last time, and felt his hot cum spurt into her deeply, his member twitching and jerking while he held himself still. After a moment he drew back, and Sakura sank into the bed. He laid down next to her, jerking the covers over them both and pulling her to his side, saying nothing. Sakura gave a contented, happy sigh before dozing off, missing the tender look that graced Itachi's face.

* * *

Kakashi lay awake, staring at the ceiling. After they showered, they had crawled into bed and Kat immediately fell asleep clinging onto him. He couldn't sleep though. He didn't realize he was the key to unlocking her kekka genkai. His mind raced through the past couple months and the things Kat had explained. He knew that he was important for battle and helping her, but she never said exactly how her kekka genkai would be unlocked. She only said it wasn't time yet. He closed his eyes, concentrating on the things he read, and the things Kat and Kiku had explained to him over the weeks. Nothing was coming to him. He knew he was missing something, something important. Yet he was drawing a blank. He was tempted to wake Kat up but he knew she wouldn't tell him. He sighed, focusing on going to sleep. Before long, he finally succeeded.

* * *

Kat woke with a jerk, feeling some odd tingling sensation running through her. Confused, she glanced around before standing up, and quickly got dressed in her shinobi clothing. Kakashi woke up and grunted, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Something bad," she murmured. She saw dawn just broke, so the village was just waking up as well. She hesitated for a moment before running into her room.

Kakashi gave a confused frown and got up, rummaging through his drawers. His hand drifted over a small box he had in there and paused. It was the medallion that Angel...no, that Kat had given to him, seven years ago. She had said then that it was the key. That was it! His eye widened, hurriedly dressing before slipping the box out. He opened it and gently pulled the medallion out. He had tucked it away and forgotten about it after all these years. The box pushed to the back of his memory and to the back of the drawer. He studied it before shoving it into his pocket. It could wait a bit. Kat seemed to sense something approaching and there wasn't really any time to decipher if that was it.

Kat came in quickly, Kiku following behind her, and Kakashi suspected she summoned her while she was in the other room. "Well?" Kakashi asked, and Kat shook her head.

Kiku replied, "Even I am not sure, though I believe it would be best to go to your hokage to prepare just in case."

"In case for what?"

Kat sighed a bit, "In case I'm sensing Akuma approaching."

Kakashi nodded a bit before saying, "I would expect it to be too early for him to appear though."

They made their way out the door and downstairs, Kiku right behind them and Kat replied, "Not really. I had Itachi destroy her body while Sakura and I were healing you, which meant the transmitter I'm sure she had on her was destroyed as well. He would know something was up once he couldn't gain access to her."

"That's true," he pondered. This all was happening too fast. One thing after another it seemed. They ran towards the hokage building, nodding to Shizune as they passed by the front desk and entered Tsunade's office. Tsunade was sleeping, her face smashed into her folded arms as she snored gently, an empty bottle of sake near her arms.

Kat sighed and approached her, shaking her arm gently, "Tsunade, wake up."

"Huh, what? Go away it's still night time," she muttered, snuggling her face back into her arms.

Kakashi sweat dropped, "The sun's already up."

"Daytime isn't here until my head stops hurting," she growled at them, and Kat growled back.

"This is important, I think Akuma may be on his way. I can't explain it, but something bad is going to happen very soon."

Tsunade jerked her head up, cursing and screamed, "Shizune!" After a quick moment, Shizune burst in, "Yes, Tsunade?"

"Send a messenger to the troops to be on guard. Contact the scouts to fan farther out and keep an eye out for him. We won't be unprepared when he shows up. Bet that was his plan, get us while we're sleeping," she muttered as Shizune nodded, running downstairs.

"I don't know why," Kakashi shook his head, and Kat agreed.

"I don't think it was really a plan, so much as show up and kick our asses," she sighed a bit and Tsunade scowled in reply, before jerking back and narrowing her eyes at the window.

Kat and Kakashi spun around, seeing Akuma standing there, and the man started to laugh, "Well, well, Katsumi, you're right on the mark. There really was no plan. Though to think I caught you all this unprepared, well what a stroke of good luck, eh?" Kakashi and Kat shifted themselves in front of Tsunade slightly, while Kiku jumped in front of them both, growling loudly at him and he rolled his eyes. "Protecting your Hokage I see. How noble. Though I would be more worried about yourselves than her. After all, she's not the one I'm here for." He swiped his hand towards them, causing them all to duck as an enormous burst of wind flew from his hand, causing the walls to shatter.

Kat growled and slashed both of her hands at him, fire coming out of them and he leapt away out of the window, landing on the ground. They all rushed to the window, seeing civilians screaming and running away and Tsunade cursed, "You need to lure him out of the village, I'll get the civilians to evacuate."

"We know," Kakashi replied, as he, Kat and Kiku leapt down to the ground as well. Tsunade watched them, wrapping her arms around herself. As the hokage, she didn't want to interfere unless the whole village was in danger. If they couldn't get him to leave the village, then it would be her turn. She smirked a bit to herself, she wouldn't go easy on the bastard.

* * *

Kiku growled at the man, "What brings you here? It seems odd you would be the one to hunt us down."

He chuckled, running a hand through his dark hair, "It does, doesn't it? However, Hotaru failed her mission, and I figured this was as good as time as any. Especially looking at Katsumi now." He studied her hands and her changed eyes, "No wonder you were able to kill her. Pity, she would have been good for a few more uses before her demise."

Kakashi raised a brow, "Didn't you feel for her as a sister?"

He shrugged, creating a flame around his fingers and swirling it around as he replied, "In some ways. Though, really, what kind of demon would I be if I showed compassion and love towards another. Come now, you don't think that low of me now do you?" As emphasis he turned away from them and blew into the flames, causing a huge burst to billow out and catch fire on a nearby building, and Kat narrowed her eyes.

"Leave the village alone, this is between us."

Akuma laughed, and Kat felt her skin grate at the evil tone of it, "But Katsumi, you know as well as I do this isn't just between us. This is between God and Lucifer himself! Sending us minions to do their dirty work generation after generation."

Kiku scoffed, "Then if you hate doing his dirty work, don't do it."

The dark haired man raised a brow, "Now little tiger, I never said I didn't enjoy it." He blew flames at the trio, causing them to jump back and Kat blew wind back towards him to stop the flames from advancing towards them.

"KAT!"

Kat and Kakashi jerked their heads, seeing Naruto, Itachi and Sasuke running towards them.

"Get the civilians out, now," Kakashi ordered, causing them to stop in their tracks.

"You need help," Naruto growled, glaring at Akuma and Kat shook her head.

"Go! Now!" Naruto and Sasuke hesitated before running off, though Itachi approached them and Kat grumbled, "That meant you too." He said nothing as he stood with them, staring at Akuma and the man laughed.

"Saving the lives of these creatures comes first to you, does it? Perhaps I should have destroyed the village in your sleep and save you the trouble." Kat growled a bit before flinging kunai at him and running towards him, noting the group stayed back. He knocked the kunai away, but even his eyes widened in surprise when she swiped at him, effectively hitting his arm with her claw-like fingers. "I see you've improved. This will make it more interesting. After all, I've waited my whole life to kill an angel." He grinned evilly before striking back at her, which she blocked effectively. They twisted and turned as they fought, and Kat felt her skin spark. What surprised her though was when he grabbed her arm. Instead of the regular third degree burns others would get, his skin started to sizzle and drip slightly. He screamed, holding his hand and leaping away. Kat stared in shock at the massive wound it created, before smirking herself.

"How are you supposed to be able to fight me, when you can't even lay a hand on me?"

He glared at her before withdrawing a blade from thin air, and Kat gasped, stepping back. It was demonic in itself, black with a dark aura surrounding it. When he pushed chakra into it, she felt the evil emanating from the blade, and she leapt back farther, causing him to smirk slightly. "I don't need to touch you to kill you in this form."

* * *

Kakashi cursed, he was standing back watching her fight. Akuma had advanced towards her with the blade and she was busy trying to avoid it, yet land hits. He glanced down to Kiku, "What should we do?"

Kiku glanced at him, then Itachi. "As of this moment Kakashi, if he sliced you with that weapon, even Kat would be unable to save you. Humans would not be able to withstand the pure demonic soul within that blade."

Itachi glanced towards her as well, "There's a demon soul in that sword."

She nodded, stepping back slightly as Kat was thrown hard against a building, causing it to cave in. She stood up angrily and attacked him again, and Kiku watched a bit before replying, "Yes. My mistress herself will have a heavenly blade once her kekka genkai is activated, however, it isn't yet. She should be able to survive any smaller cuts with that blade as she is now, but not an extensive cut."

"Why did his hand melt?" Kakashi asked her, "Do you know?"

"He is a demon, she an angel. Her skin is pure in this stage, which caused his skin to decompose and burn off."

Itachi watched before stating coldly, "We cannot just stand here while she fights."

"You can, and you will. As of now, if Kat falls or gets severely injured, you two will need to defend while I try to heal her as best as I can so she can fight," Kiku snapped at them. She paced angrily, tail flicking as she watched the duo fight. During their talk Kat had produced two one handed lightning swords and was advancing on him, surprisingly causing him to retreat. She was already bleeding badly, Kiku noted, and Akuma had barely any wounds.

Kakashi glanced behind him, noting other shinobi were working on getting the civilians to safety, which was why none had approached them. Tsunade probably had told them to stay away until everyone was safe. He drew his gaze back to Kat and Akuma in time to see her slash both of her blades at him, creating a massive lighting wave which he had to deflect, causing an opening where she slashed his neck. His eye widened in surprise.

* * *

Kat landed hard, breathing heavily and watched as Akuma grabbed his neck with both hands, dropping his blade. Within an instant, the wound was almost healed and he started to laugh, and Kat widened her eyes in fear. "Oh, Katsumi. Very good. If I was human I would have been dead, or if you were in your final form of course. I guess this means we get to take it to the next level." His laugh almost turned maniacal as he dropped his arms wide. Horns began to grow from his head, and a black, swirling tattoo formed on the side of his face, dropping down to his neck and under his shirt. His nails turned black, and his eyes burned a brighter red as he began to rise from the ground. Suddenly, massive, black wings similar to a bats sprouted from his back and they flapped, rising him higher into the sky. Kat stepped back, stumbling on the rubble littering the ground from their fight and fell, staring at him.

Kakashi cursed and made a move to run towards her, but Itachi grabbed his arm tightly, shaking his head. "You will die if you go out there now, Kakashi." Kakashi stared at him before turning his gaze back to Akuma.

"The day has come!" He boomed loudly in a voice warped and twisted, and they could hear the screams of far away citizens. "Welcome the devil into your hearts! For he will be the new ruler of this world! Your pathetic angel could do nothing to save you!" He laughed loudly again, flying down towards Kat and she cursed, standing up and crouched in preparation. Right when he was about to slice at her she grabbed his arm and pulled hard, throwing him over her and slamming him into the ground, causing the ground to break apart more. She noted then he was a lot bigger than he was before, taller and more built, before he slashed at her skin. She gasped in pain and felt her own skin sizzle now as blood began to pour out, and she leapt back. Slapping her hands together she quickly performed an earth jutsu, hoping to catch him in the ground. She missed, and he flapped back up into the sky before shooting fire at her. He sighed a bit, "Now you are just running away, this is no fun. I suppose I should end this then." He raised his hands high and suddenly fire, rocks, and wind began to spin around wildly.

Kat widened her eyes, bracing her feet to try to deflect it. She knew if she ran, it would probably kill her. All at once he shot them towards her in a hard blast, and she raised a rock wall in front of her just before impact. Unfortunately it wasn't enough, blasting through the stone and hitting her square in the chest.

Kakashi felt his heart drop, seeing her fly through the air and hitting another nearby building, causing it to crumble. Yet this time, she didn't get up. He yanked his arm away from Itachi and ran towards her, noting Kiku did as well. He jumped back, avoiding a flame and Akuma demanded, "If you wish to live for a few minutes longer I would leave her be." Kakashi glanced at him just in time to see a large fire ball aimed towards him and Itachi leap towards the man to distract him.

Pushing and moving boulders aside that had fallen around Kat, he felt his breath catch in his throat. It looked like her chest and lower neck were ripped open, though she was still breathing. Kiku cursed and began to heal her, nervously glancing at Kat's face. "Kat. Kat, wake up, can you hear me?" Kakashi shook her shoulder, before tapping her cheek, but Kat lay unconscious. "Kat, come on, don't do this," he felt tears begin to well up in his eyes, staring at her. If he was only able to unlock her kekka genkai, he bet she would have been able to heal herself now in an instant and...he paused, jerking his hand into his pocket and removing the half of the medallion. "Kiku, is this it? Is this the key?"

Kiku frowned a bit at him, saying nothing, and he rummaged through Kat's pockets and weapon pouch. He found the other half of the medallion and excitedly put them together but nothing happened. He frowned a bit, pulling them apart and putting them back together. "I don't understand. When Kat saved me, she said this was the key. Kiku, what am I doing wrong?" Kiku said nothing to him still, letting her gaze drift down to Kat, and Kakashi widened his eyes. She was barely breathing, and her skin was turning pale. "Kat, no, don't die on me." He held the medallion together with one hand, grabbing her other hand with his free one, "Kat you can't leave me," he started to sob a bit. He felt pathetic. He hadn't cried in over a decade, and here he was, begging for her to live. He couldn't remember the last time he did that for anyone. Usually he accepted it, no matter how much it hurt. "Kat, don't leave me. I don't know what I would be without you," he felt tears running down his cheek before he almost whispered. "I love you. Don't leave. It doesn't matter what destiny had to do with this, destiny can go to hell for all I care. I love you for who you are, not because someone said so," he lowered his head, his shoulders shaking, and he felt Kiku sit next to him and rub her head against his shoulder. "Kat...please...I love you..." he sobbed slightly, gripping her hand tightly.

He felt burning in the hand holding the medallion, and he lifted his head slightly, looking down at his hand. He opened the clutched fingers, seeing the medallion fuse together. He furrowed his brow, glancing to Kat before widening his eyes. Her chest was knitting itself together on it's own, as well as the rest of the wounds she received. He let go of her hand and jerked back, though Kiku stayed near her before glancing to him with a relieved look on her face, "Well done, master," she adressed him.

Kakashi stared at her before glancing back to Kat, when a large burst of light lit up the area. Her skin flashed to the way it was before, yet this time, on the opposite side of the face where Akuma's tattoo was, a dark blue swirling tattoo formed stretching down to her chest. Yet hers continued and went down the arm on the same side of the body. Graceful arcs and curves. It looked familiar Kakashi thought and his eyes shot down to the medallion he was holding. It was the same design. He shot his glance back up, seeing multiple tattoos form, creating what looked like bracelets and anklets on her body and her hair grew lighter. He was so caught up in watching her, he barely heard Itachi shout. "KAKASHI MOVE!" He jerked his head around and rolled, missing the well aimed blade. Akuma looked furious, glaring at the transforming woman, and Kakashi stood in front of Kat with Kiku, glaring at him. He didn't see where Itachi was, but since he wasn't there he assumed he was injured.

Akuma slashed towards them, and Kakashi raised his arms to defend Kat against the blow, but the strike never came. His eye widened when a hand touched his shoulder and he glanced over. "Kat..." he breathed. Her eyes were in their kekka genkai state with the unusual advanced sharingan, flashing like lightning wildly. She looked exotic with the paler hair and sparking skin. Her wounds were gone, and on her back were bright, white wings.

She glanced at him and smiled softly before saying quietly, her own voice changed as well, yet hers was angelic and soothing, almost like a lullaby, "I love you too, Kakashi." He smiled at her, and she withdrew the bracelet she said was for him when the time came. He didn't even realize she had it in the pack he was so focused on the medallion. Speaking of which, he still had it in his hand and he handed it towards her. She shook her head. "Wear it, and this." After he accepted the bracelet she pulled out the tiara and her own bracelet, quickly putting them on, and Kakashi could have laughed with joy hearing her mutter, "Stupid, fruity tiara."

Akuma had stepped back slightly in fear, staring at Kat, which gave Kakashi time to quickly tug on the medallion, noting Kat's half didn't have a chain, and put on the bracelet. Nothing happened and he frowned a bit before Akuma sneered, "Perhaps you fell in love with the wrong man, Katsumi. Or, should I say, Shekinah."

Kakashi gave a confused frown to Kat, who gently drifted forward, her wings anchoring her just above the ground and she replied, "You know as well as I do Gremory that if he were not the one, then I wouldn't be as I am now, and you wouldn't be scared."

He scoffed, "Scared, of you? Oh please."

Kakashi cursed, realizing he hadn't seen Itachi and glanced at Kiku, who understood what he meant and ran out of the building, causing Akuma, or Gremory, to raise a brow. "Your little feline a bit scared? Or is she going to help that Uchiha kid? Not that she could anyways."

Kat frowned, studying him before raising her hand towards him, palm facing him. He smirked at her, though his smirk faded to fear crossing his face when a huge mass of concentrated chakra and wind condensed and she shot it at him. Causing him to fly back and land hard into another building. She grabbed Kakashi's arm and tugged him out of the building, scanning the area until she saw Kiku huddled over a body and she cursed. "That is Itachi, isn't it?"

Kakashi nodded while they advanced towards him and asked, "Why did he call you Shekinah? And why did you call him Gremory?"

Kiku raised her head from Itachi, hearing the inquiry, "That is her true form's name, the angel from long ago. I don't know about his, I know back then, the demon's name was different, but it just came to me." Kat replied as she kneeled next to Itachi, noting Akuma getting up and was furiously glaring at her so she placed her hand over Itachi's chest quickly. Immediately his body began to glow, the wounds healing rapidly, and Itachi inahled deeply. His eyes snapped open and he stared at Kat in shock.

Kat smiled at him and softly said, "Thank you, my friend. Now I want you to go find the others. It's too dangerous here."

Itachi glanced to Kakashi, who nodded, before Itachi nodded slightly at them before pulling himself up and running away. Kiku herself ran away as well, and Kakashi wondered if she was going to post herself nearby in case she could be of some help.

Akuma grabbed his sword and swung it at Kat, causing a huge cloud of darkness to fly at her, and she dispelled it quickly before shooting lightning from her hands, causing him to step back and Kakashi stepped back slightly as well. The dark haired man smirked before flying towards her, and Kat flew up into the air, avoiding his attack. Kakashi watched from the ground, pulling his hitai-ate up to study their movements. Now he could predict Kat's movements, unlike before, just like the book said. He pondered a moment before summoning Pakkun while Akuma was distracted.

"Yea boss? What's...shit," Pakkun yelped, leaping to avoid some falling debri from Kat landing hard into a building. "Is this it?"

"Yes. Go find Kiku, I suspect she's posted nearby in case we need help. Tell her we know Akuma has followers, and to send someone out to find if they're approaching." Pakkun nodded and Kakashi frowned a bit, "Where'd you get that collar?"

"Kiku," was all the pug said before running off, nose to the ground to search out Kiku. Kakashi raised his gaze to the duo fighting, seeing them striking harshly at each other and swooping in the air. Akuma landed a hard hit on Kat, causing her to to slam into the ground. Kakashi cursed and ran over, grabbing her arm and helping her up and she scowled at him.

"Dammit Kakashi, come on. Help me."

"Well gee Kat, I don't exactly know what to do. I'm not full Uchiha remember? Maybe it takes something else."

She gasped, seeing Akuma flying towards them and grabbed Kakashi, flying them away. Instantly, she heard Kiku whisper into her head, "There is an army just outside of the gates. The shinobi are defending but are weakening."

"Kakashi. His army is here and you need to get your shit together, now."

Kakashi growled, "Listen Kat, I would if I could and..." Kat landed with him, jerking him behind the building and kissed him hard. Instantly he felt a mass boost of chakra flow through her lips into his, and something inside of him shifted. Jerking away from her he grabbed his head. "Fuck what did you do?" He almost yelled in pain.

Kat smirked, "I helped." She jumped in front of him to defend against Akuma attacking again. "Let it happen Kakashi."

He winced, feeling power run through his veins and something burning all over on his skin. He glanced down and saw the medallion burned through his under shirt and was adhering to his chest, he panicked but was distracted by the intense pain focusing on his back. He lowered his head, gripping his head in his hands again as it felt like his back was ripping apart and heard Kat chuckle slightly. "There is my warrior," she softly said. He shot her a confused glance, and noted in an instant the world seemed sharper, more defined. She flew up in the air, managing to hit Akuma away before landing next to him again. Grabbing a nearby, cracked mirror out of the ruined building, she gave it to him. "Appoloin," she whispered. "Let us throw this demon back to the gates of hell."

Kakashi widened his eyes, taking the mirror. The tips of his silver hair turned black, and his eyes remained the same. Yet the part of his face exposed by the mask, and on Kat's same side, was a similar tattoo and in the dark blue color as well. What shocked him though were the wings now sprouting from his back. They were black and white, the feathers intermixing creating a darker gray hue. He glanced back down to his chest where the medallion was, and the medallion itself was gone. In it's place, was the burned insignia of Kat's line on his chest. She softly said to him, "The bracelet harbors the original angel's powers, which were to bind demons and discard them back to hell. The original angel's main purpose was to wait for Lucifer himself to come to the gates so he could destroy him. His name too, was Appoloin, which is why it becomes yours, as I am Shekinah." He glanced at her and she smiled at him, offering her hand to him. "Let's save the world...Kakashi."

He grabbed her hand, and she flew into the air. After a moment he let go, noting he didn't need to worry about plummeting to the ground. It was like he knew what to do already with wings. Akuma scowled at them, "I see he was able to harness the powers. Not that will help your people." He swiped his sword at them, and they flew back to avoid it and Kat glanced to Kakashi.

He heard her in his thoughts, "We need to kill him, and save the village. There is an army at the front gates trying to get in, and the village shinobi are trying to fend them off to let us fight. Draw your sword." He stared confusingly at her, until she closed her eyes slightly. Holding her hand out to her side, slowly a large, two handed white sword materialized. Copying her, he held his hand out as well. Slowly, a blade of his own formed. It was white, yet with dark accents and was only a one handed. Nodding to each other they flew towards Akuma, who held his blade up in defense. They dipped and swirled in the air, each landing individual hits to one another before he heard Kat snap at him in his head, "This is taking too long. Split up. Distract him, I'll go for the back."

Kakashi nodded and Kat flew high into the sky. Akuma went to follow her and Kakashi swiped his blade at him, noting the dark haired man glared furiously at him. "This is not your battle, stupid human."

"Well now, I wouldn't say I'm exactly human at the moment," Kakashi replied with an eye creasing smile, before shooting flames at the man. Hurling jutsu's and swiping their swords at each other, they circled each other until Kakashi heard Kat, "Big distraction, now!" Kakashi let his blade disperse and sped towards him. Akuma smirked, holding up his blade to defend him. Surprisingly, when Kakashi grabbed the blade his own flesh didn't burn like Kat's. He pushed that to the back of his mind for later and slammed his fist into his chest hard. At that moment Kat appeared behind him, stabbing her own blade into his chest, just missing Kakashi's hand as it came out the other side. They paused still in mid-air, while Akuma coughed up blood and the smell of burning flesh sizzled from the wound.

"This will not end here, Shekinah and Appoloin. We will all reappear in the future in this never ending battle."

"Not you," Kat smirked a bit. "Didn't you know? Your master doesn't reincarnate you Gremory, he just tosses another demon up here to do his dirty work."

He glanced at her with wide eyes, "But, he said..."

"If you did your history," Kat murmured, watching him carefully, "You would have seen every demon that comes to earth is a different name. Yet my powers and such stay the same. I believe he sends different demons here to see if he can find the weakness to my line. However, he has failed once again." Kakashi flew back slightly and Kat jerked her blade sideways before pulling it out and Akuma fell to the ground, dead and transformed back into a human before he hit. "Come on, we need to help the others," she told him, glancing at him, and he nodded and they flew towards the gates.

* * *

Kat gasped with shock and Kakashi felt his chest fill with dread seeing the destruction and the fighting. There were thousands of people trying to push their way into the gates. Torches even in the middle of the day just to light things on fire, and cries could be heard from all over, even chants saying to praise the devil. Kat glanced at Kakashi before taking a deep breath and speaking loudly, "ENOUGH!"

The odd sounding voice from so high caused the people to pause and glance at her, sounds of shock and awe now rising up from the crowd. "Akuma, your leader, is dead. There is no more cause to fight, no more need to waste innocent lives. If you value what life you have now, leave." She ordered, pointing her sword in the direction away from the village, out the gates. Many people paused before hurrying out, but most stayed in defiance, shouting out obscenities to her.

Kakashi murmured, staying even with her, "They aren't leaving, are you really going to kill them?"

"The ones who are judged evil...yes," Kat murmured back, raising her hands high.

"How? There's too many to judge individually."

"I know," she smiled a bit at him, before closing her eyes tightly. After a moment her eyes flashed open and she shot her hands down hard, using the lightning strike technique she had used before, yet in a much smaller way. This time, Hundreds upon hundreds of lightning strikes fell from the sky, striking indivuduals at a time. After a moment, the strikes stopped, and the stench of burned bodies wafted up from the area. Loudly, she said, "Those that were struck had impure souls and hearts. Those that survived, still have a chance to do righteous and good. I cannot take your lives. However, it does not mean Appoloin cannot." Some of the people gasped, and Kakashi raised a brow at her, not realizing that was the case. The rest of the enemy ran away, a couple of them shouting "God Bless You's" before their departure, and Kat sighed a bit, glancing at Kakashi.

"Figures, right?" She said with a softly chuckle, and they descended down. Kat felt her heart ache at the destruction, and widened her eyes seeing Kiku, Emi, Kaede, Hoshi, and the entire panther clan there, as well as what looked to be Pakkun's pack as well and Houou's clan. Once they landed, Kat bowed her head to the three clan leaders, "Thank you for risking your clan's and pack's life to help us." She raised her head and looked at the gathered shinobi, seeing their jaws dropped in awe, "Thank you all. Without you, we wouldn't have been able to do it. Now. Let's heal the wounded, and put our lives back in order." She smiled at them, and felt uncomfortable when many of them bowed to her and Kakashi leaned close.

"Just accept it. You do look like some kind of God."

"So do you," she grumbled, smiling flawlessly at them as she approached the first one wounded. Thanks to her powers in the state, just like Itachi, she was able to heal them almost instantaneously. Within minutes, she had healed all of the wounded, and noted with relief there were barely any dead. Thanks to their summons help she was sure, they were able to put up a good defense, even if they weren't able to disperse the army. Kat sighed, glancing at the destruction, and Kakashi stepped up to her again.

"We will rebuild. It will give people's minds something to take it off of their grief."

"You're right," she smiled up at him, and heard their names being shouted. They glanced over seeing Naruto running towards them, with Tsunade right behind him. The rest of the team hadn't been seen yet.

"Oh my God Kakashi-Sensei! Wow! You got wings you guys! I could see your fight where we were by the civilians! Wow!" Naruto gushed about how cool it was and Tsunade studied them before smiling a bit.

"Well?" She asked and Kat smiled and nodded, before addressing everyone.

"There is no longer the threat of the Great War! With him defeated, we can go back to our once peaceful lives!" Cheers started up and Tsunade bowed her head to her.

"Well Kakashi, who knew being in a relationship would cause that much of a change," Tsunade wryly replied, and Kakashi chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sure didn't expect it. Speaking of change, Kat, how do we..."

Kat smiled at him and glanced at his bracelet. He studied it before slipping it off. Instantly pain assulted him as the wings disappeared as did the tattoo covering his face that had spread to other parts of his body. Once the pain receded, he glanced down at his chest. Her insignia was still there as fresh as ever. He glanced at Kat and saw even with her removed bracelet and tiara, her powers were still activated, and she closed her eyes. After a moment her wings receeded, in much less pain than his he thought, and her hair, skin, and fingers turned to normal. He waited nervously until she opened her eyes, and he felt himself sigh in relief. Her eyes were back to their normal, blue green color. She grinned at him, glancing at her hands before laughing happily, and he laughed as well, the tension from the upcoming battle finally over. They hugged, and Kakashi kissed her soundly with his mask covered lips, causing an applause to rise up and he whispered, "I love you, Kat."

She smiled and whispered back, "I love you too, Kakashi." 

* * *

**_A FEW DAYS LATER_**

Kat sighed, tapping her foot against the floor. The village was well on it's way to repair, and things were looking up, but that wasn't what was bothering her. No, what was bothing her was the civilians on the street bowing to her and trying to give her offers so that God would bless them. That wasn't her job. "Maybe that's why we weren't supposed to have followers," she muttered to herself, "People want any blessing they can get." She was waiting until Tsunade was done talking to whoever was in there, so she could tell her to send an informant out to stop approaching her about offerings and stuff because she wasn't able to do any of that. She supposed she could fortune tell, but she'd rather not let that get out or else they'd never leave her alone. Kakashi was off with the team, helping to repair buildings while she was here, and she was planning on joining them once she was done. They had did a shabby job repair here in the hokage's tower until the civilian's houses were done. She heard a shout, before an unknown man ran out the door, ducking as a sake bottle flew over his head and heard Tsunade scream.

"IF YOU COME INTO MY OFFICE ASKING SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN I'LL STICK MY FOOT SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL TASTE THE DOG SHIT I STEPPED IN EARLIER!"

Kat sweatdropped and poked her head into the office, "Um, is everything okay?"

Tsunade fumed, glaring at her, "That bastard. He came in here demanding that I set up times for meetings with you or some shit, so the religious folk can be closer to God. When I refused he went on a goddamn religious rant."

"Heh, funny you should mention that," Kat rubbed the back of her head sheepishly, "I'm actually here to ask you to send an informant out to tell them to STOP with all of that. I don't do offerings, or talk to God, or anything like that. It's just a gekka genkai, nothing more."

"I know," Tsunade finally sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Just a pain in the ass. Sure hope people settle down soon, and yes I'll be sure people know. Wouldn't want you to have to get a restraining order against half of the town."

Kat chuckled, "Definitely be odd to walk around town while people run to avoid breaking their restraining order."

Tsunade chuckled as well, propping her elbows onto her desk, "So, now what Kat? Are you going to finally make your home here, now that everything is over?"

"I'd like to, if you're alright with that."

"Of course, but what are you going to do?"

"Well, I don't know," she pondered before laughing a bit, "I guess all I know how to do is fight, aside from being able to sing and play music, though it's not like I want a career in that."

Tsunade nodded, studying her, "Would you like to become a permanent shinobi of the Leaf? Technically you have been for years, but now you would have your own team, rank, missions, the works, just like a regular shinobi."

"Well..." Kat hesitated slightly before Tsunade shook her head a bit.

"Or would you rather become a stay at home mom?"

"Mom?" Kat widened her eyes in surprise and the older woman pouted.

"Come on, the threat's over. Make some babies."

"I'm not even married," Kat chuckled and Tsunade continued to pout.

"Then make that pervert hurry up and put a real ring on that finger."

"Well, I don't know, I mean..."

"Or I suppose you could be a shinobi now, then retire when the kiddos come along," she rolled her eyes, leaning back, "But that's no fun."

Kat smiled a bit, she knew Tsunade meant well. "Let me think about it for a bit. Not about being a mom," she dryly added, noting Tsunade's excited expression, "But about being a shinobi. All of my life I've been pushed to fight, now that I finally have a chance not to, I'm not sure how I feel about it."

"That's understandable," she nodded in response, shooing her away. "Just let me know your answer." Kat nodded and smiled more, bowing her head to her before leaving, closing the door silently behind her. Tsunade stared at the door, tapping her fingers. If she let Kakashi take his time she doubted there'd be a marriage for months, even years. Kids for even longer than that. Looking at Kat, she'd probably be fine with it. She remembered the rumors of the jealous Kakashi once Itachi returned, but after he turned his attentions to Sakura did the jealousy end. She grinned evilly, a plan forming in her mind. 

* * *

Kat sighed, wiping her brow. Construction was hard, something she knew but never experienced firsthand. She would definitely give more props to the construction workers she passed by from now on. Many of the civilian houses got destroyed during the battle, and with the shinobi helping to rebuild, it helped civilians save their money in hiring construction even with the insurance they would receive. Even so, they were so grateful to their help Kat couldn't help but smile. Most of them were pitching in as well, including their neighbors and friends. They couldn't replace the items or the lost memorbilia, but at least they could give them a house again. One civilian even said their house was pratically falling apart and needed rebuilding anyways, so this was as good as time as any. Kat glanced up when a whistle blew and groaned, standing up and cracking her back.

"Good work team! We'll resume tomorrow!" Called the cheif of the construction team, as people began to disperse.

Kat smiled at Kakashi when he approached her, "Bet you're too tired to cook, how's barbeque sound?"

She chuckled, "Lovely. At this rate I could eat a cow."

He raised a brow, "Cooked I hope."

"Mmm, I suppose I could wait that long," she teased, winking at him.

Sakura smiled, approaching them as well, Itachi right behind her. Kat found out later Sakura was helping the wounded civilians after they had vacated the village, and her, Itachi, and other shinobi were guarding them while the rest defended the village. She was surprised Naruto was there with them as well, but figured it was right. Better to have a destroyed village than to lose the population. She also found out Sakura took her advice and her and Itachi were now an item, and she had patted herself on the back for that. Perhaps that little future telling trick was helpful now and then. Sakura sighed a bit, wiping her own brow, "For never doing construction you're doing a good job Kat."

Kakashi glanced down at Kat and replied, "Especially considering she almost knocked down a whole wall on her first day."

Kat pouted, "That was not my fault. I didn't know what that beam was for," causing the group to chuckle.

Itachi shook his head slighty, "I finished the door you requested. You just need to insert your own chakra into it at what level you want. I suggest being sure the area around your vault is chakra protected as well, to protect from any explosions or any earth jutsu users."

"Thank you," Kat nodded, "Is it at Sakura's place or Sasuke's?"

"Sasuke's," Sakura replied. "I didn't know exactly what he was going to do to the door, and didn't want him destroying my apartment."

"Ah, right," Kat grinned, "We'll pick it up later, we're heading out to eat now. Want to join us?"

Itachi shook his head, "We have plans."

Kakashi raised a brow, "Oh, I see."

Sakura and Kat rolled their eyes and Sakura nudged Itachi away, "We'll see you two tomorrow then."

They waved their goodbyes before heading to the barbeque place Kakashi had mentioned. Kat yawned as they walked and Kakashi glanced down at her, "You seem more tired doing construction than when you train."

She chuckled, "Yea, because I'm used to training. During construction, I'm constantly on edge worrying if I'm going to break something or hit my finger for the thousandth time. It gets you pretty nervous after awhile."

"I suppose. After all, the chief was about to demote you to snack mistress."

She scowled at him as they reached the entrance to the restaurant, shoving the door open, feeling her stomach growl the moment they entered the building. "I know that Kakashi, thank you, for stepping on what little ego I have left."

"Of course, that's what I'm here for," he brightly smiled at her, causing his eye to crease and she rolled her eyes as they sat down at a smaller table for two, a large burner in between them. After a waiter came to take their order, Kakashi pulled out his Icha Icha and leaned back, and Kat smiled gently at him. Always with the book it seemed. It was weird, but since that day of the battle, neither of them had said "I love you." She knew he meant it, hell if he didn't, her gekka genkai wouldn't have activated. She let her smile die, thinking of that. It was by pure luck Kakashi said the magic, mushy words. The stress and fear of losing her causing him to break, but one would think he would be free with them after that. Perhaps he just wasn't a gushy person.

Kakashi noted her far away gaze, "What's wrong?"

"Hm? Oh, just thinking about the battle a few days ago," she said, not clarifying exactly what part, and he nodded in understanding.

"Actually, there was something I was meaning to ask. Remember how Akuma's sword burned your skin, you couldn't touch it? I noted it burned you even while your gekka genkai was activated." Kat frowned a bit and nodded, and he continued. "Yet, I was able to grab the sword with no pain or really damage."

She kept the frown on her face, studying him and thinking before she hesitatingly replied, "It may be perhaps because Appoloin can be considered more of a fallen angel than a regular one like Shekinah."

He raised a brow, "He was a fallen angel?"

"Sort of. From my understanding, he wasn't officially a fallen angel. He left heaven to wait at Hell's gates, waiting for Lucifer to come up so he could bind him and throw him into the depths, which was why he could be considered a fallen angel. However I believe he could return to heaven at any time."

"Fascinating!" Kakashi and Kat jerked their heads to the side, seeing a strange, attractive man beaming at her with a large notebook in his arms. "Excuse me, I'm Masao. I'm a historian." He reached his hand out to Kat and she tentively shook his hand, before extending it to Kakashi, who did nothing but stare at him. He cleared his throat and continued, "I'm sorry for interrupting but I couldn't help over hearing what you were explaining. I heard about the battle that happened here between an angel and demon and came to investigate. Imagine my surprise and delight that it was true!" He chuckled, seating himself next to Kat, and Kakashi scowled at him.

"Oh, well, technically I'm not an angel," Kat rubbed the back of her head. "It's just the powers I inherited, it became my gekka genkai."

He flashed her a smile, "Flying around with angel's wings, and the ability to heal an individual immediately. Along with the fact you were able to judge large groups of people whether to be pure or evil, it sure sounds like an angel to me."

Kat nervously smiled a bit, "I guess so."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at the man before giving him a fake smile, "If you excuse us, we were about to eat dinner Masao."

"Oh, yes, yes of course," he waved his hand slightly at him, before staring at Kat in awe. "Now, my reason for interrupting and coming to this village is this. As I said, I am a historian. I want to document the battle, and the history of this. I am suspecting this is not the first battle to have played out in such a manner, yet it isn't documented anywhere. Future generations could look back reading this, and perhaps learn something from such a time."

"Well, I don't know. My family has it's own documents, and it's been enough for us..." Kat hesitated.

"Yes. But this is for the public. Of course I won't release any names. That would be too dangerous considering everything that has happened, and who knows if it would happen again. But your history, your family life, how you grew up never knowing you were to save the world from evil is the story I want to write!"

Kakashi shrugged, "She did know growing up."

The man glanced at him, before glancing back to Kat, "That is amazing. You must be an amazing woman to have grown up under such pressure."

Kat smiled a bit at him, "I suppose, but since it's all behind me now I'm just like any other shinobi."

"You can access your gekka genkai again, can you not?"

Kat shrugged, "I don't know. I don't have any intention of doing so, but I suppose I could."

He chuckled a bit, "Then that does still make you an amazing woman. We will meet tomorrow at the library, twelve sharp." He stood up as the food arrived and bowed, before leaving the restaurant, and Kat sighed shaking her head.

"You know, out of all of the people to approach me, that was the least unexpected."

"What do you mean?" Kakashi asked, placing the food on the barbeque before them, and Kat sighed happily watching the food.

"Well, religious fanatics were the main ones really. But a historian, solely for documenting this? I guess I never thought that would happen."

He shrugged, "In this day and age, people want to document everything for the future generations. It's not a bad thing." He didn't mention he didn't like the way the man was studying her. It seemed more personal than just learning about who she was. More like he wanted to get to know her personally.

She frowned, thinking, "Should I go tomorrow? I should really help with the construction."

"If you think you should. It would be beneficial for him to write it, then you could keep a copy in your vault. Since I don't think you got far in your journal yet."

She stuck her tongue out at him and chuckled, "You're right. I only worked on it that one night. I should really finish it. I can go more into detail about my past and the gekka genkai in that. I won't be able to with him. Then again, if I explain it right, it will probably come out more as a fascinating story than an actual event."

Kakashi nodded, turning the food and studying her. She was staring at the food hungrily and he smiled to himself, grabbing a plate and and filling it for her, and she grinned happily at him and immediately began eating. As he filled his plate he couldn't help but have a nagging feeling about the strange man, something seemed off. 

* * *

Kat sighed, stretching happily. They had woken up a bit early and engaged in some morning fun, before Kakashi dozed off again. Kat had lain awake since then, random thoughts traveling through her mind. One of which being if she should meet the historian that day. She didn't really want to. Not that he seemed dangerous, but he gazed at her with such pure adoration, and the fact her family history was kept a secret. Plus Kakashi would be working on more houses, so she'd be with the guy alone. Well, not so much alone, there would be other people there. Shaking her head, she sat up finally, yawning. Since Itachi and Sakura had gotten together, she had taken over his examinations, so she didn't have to do that at least though she was keeping an eye on the results. She felt close to a breakthrough, but she couldn't be sure why. Perhaps she was unconsciously seeing a pattern. She shrugged to herself, finally crawling out of bed to head for the shower. 

* * *

Kakashi woke up to a knock at the door and sighed, rubbing his eyes. He jerked an undershirt on, pulling the mask up, before tugging pants on as well and went to answer the knocking. Opening the door, he raised a brow in surprise, keeping his sharingan closed. Masao was standing there with a sheepish grin on his face, rubbing the back of his head. "Oh, hello. I didn't know you two, uh, lived together."

He studied the man before giving him a fake smile, his eye creasing, "Why wouldn't we? By the way, how did you get this address?"

"A friend gave it to me..." Masao started but was interrupted by Kat yelling out into the living room.

"Kakashi, who is it?"

Kakashi stared at Masao, opening his sharingan and narrowing his eyes at him when he replied to her, "No one of any importance."

Masao widened his eyes slightly at him until Kat came around the corner, dressed and brushing her hair, and confusedly looked at the darker haired man. "Oh, uh, what are you doing here?"

"Heh, well," Masao nervously rubbed his head again, "You didn't agree when I said to meet me today at the library, and figured maybe we could grab some breakfast beforehand and be sure you were coming."

Kat frowned at him, "Sure..." before shrugging and walking back into her bedroom, "It's just as well. You can get some of Kakashi's intake on this whole thing since you want us to grab some breakfast together. His role is pretty important as well."

Kakashi gave Masao a smirk before stepping back and letting him inside, "We'll be ready in a bit," he told him as he went into his bedroom to finish getting dressed.

After a moment, Kat re-entered the living room, smiling slightly at Masao. "It was nice of you to invite us to breakfast."

""To be honest, I didn't know you two lived together so the invite was only for you," he chuckled softly, and Kat rolled her eyes.

"Surprised you didn't know. We've been living together since the day I came to the village, it was on everyone's tongues for weeks."

"Why's that?"

This time, Kat smirked, "A well known, handsome bachelor, now rooming with a mysterious, beautiful stranger under the Hokage's orders. Rumors definitely went around."

He raised his brow slightly, and Kakashi entered the room, hearing that.

"Ah yes. That was hard to get those rumors down as I recall," he shrugged, motioning to the door. "Shall we? Since Masao invited us to breakfast I assume he is treating us."

"Um, sure," the man smiled slightly at him, and Kakashi smiled back, as the trio left the apartment.

Masao was leading the way down and Kat leaned into Kakashi and whispered, "Is everything okay? You seem tense and overly nice."

Kakashi glanced at Kat before staring at the man's back before replying, "Why wouldn't everything be okay?"

Kat frowned, unconvinced, but said nothing more to him as they made their way to whatever restaurant Masao decided on. 

* * *

Kat sighed, staring at the Ichiraku Ramen's menu board. It figured, when they didn't have to pay it'd be one of the cheapest places in town. At least it was good food in any case. She ordered, as did Masao and Kakashi before they all fell into an awkward silence.

Kakashi jerked his head to the side, before standing up quickly, "Excuse me ladies, I won't be long," he happily said, waltzing off, and Kat sweatdropped. He called Masao a lady on purpose, something was definitely off with the man.

"Er, sorry about that..." Kat started, and Masao waved his hand, his tension seemingly gone already.

"No worries my dear. It seems he got up on the wrong side of the bed as it were. So, while we wait, you said Kakashi had a part in it as well. Did you know from the start?"

"Well, no, but we should probably wait until Kakashi comes back. He can go more into the detail you need when it comes to his feelings and such."

Masao nodded, pulling a notebook out of the pack he was wearing and opening it to a new page. Headlining and dating it while they waited for Kakashi to return, and Kat frowned in the direction he ran off to. 

* * *

"Genma!" Kakashi called out, and the man turned around, raising his hand.

"Ah, Kakashi! Trouble in paradise yet?" Genma joked, but his smile died seeing Kakashi's more serious face. "Uh, wow, is it that bad?"

Kakashi shook his head, jerking him so they were out of Kat's and Masao's sights before pointing out the man, "You see that guy?"

"Yes? Why?"

"He claims to be a historian, and wants to meet Kat alone in the library this afternoon."

"And?"

"And, I don't trust him."

"But you trust her, don't you?" Kakashi stared at him and Genma rolled his eyes, "Right right. The old, 'I trust her, it's him I don't trust' line. So what do you want me to do?"

"Follow them."

"But I'm busy."

Kakashi gave him an eye creasing grin, "Never too busy to help out an old friend are you? Here, I'll even give you some help." Scanning the area, he saw Naruto approaching happily. He snatched Naruto's arm and jerked them behind the wall they were standing at.

"Naruto, I need your help."

Naruto's eyes widened, "Really, Kakashi-Sensei? What for?"

Genma pouted, "Couldn't you find better help than that?"

"Hey," Naruto pouted back, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Kakashi ignored them, "Naruto. You and Genma are going to follow Kat and that Masao guy for me today. See if he's actually the historian he claims, and what his true intentions are."

"Who's Masao?" Naruto asked, and Kakashi pointed to the man sitting with Kat, and he frowned. "Why are they eating together?"

Kakashi sighed a bit, rubbing his eyes, "I am supposed to be eating with them, but saw Genma and knew he couldn't resist helping a friend. After here, those two are going to the library as he claims to study up on her history so he can write it down. Historian after all. Follow them."

"But, we're supposed to be working on construction..." Naruto objected, and Genma eagerly nodded his head in agreement before Kakashi sighed and jerked his wallet out, handing money to each of them.

"Whoa, Kakashi-Sensei you'll PAY us?" Naruto replied eagerly and Kakashi shook his head.

"Like I have a choice. Meet up tonight around here at 6pm." The two men nodded their agreement before Kakashi sat back down next to Kat, grinning at them. "Sorry about that, urgent business and all."

Kat frowned at him, "With who?"

"The bathroom," Kakashi responded happily back, digging into his food, and it caused Kat to roll her eyes and Masao to even chuckle a little.

"Understandable. Now, for your part. Did you know any of this would happen?"

"No."

"Uh huh..." the man paused, writing in his notebook. "When did you know you'd be helping Katsumi here to defeat this demon?"

"Couple weeks after she was here."

"Why were you the one to help her?"

Kakashi raised a brow and glanced to Kat, who answered for him, "It was to be. Only someone with the sharingan could help."

Masao frowned a bit, "Then why wasn't it one of those two Uchiha's?"

Kakashi shrugged, "Apparently I have Uchiha blood, who knew."

"Fascinating," he scribbled in his notebook, his food already gone. "I heard you too ended up transforming into some sort of angel, how was that possible if it isn't your gekka genka? As was Katsumi's reasoning for her transforming?"

"A bracelet Kat had. Meant for who would help her, it had powers in it," Kakashi explained, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Kat didn't want to tell him that much, yet they were explaining to this man like he deserved to know all of the information.

Kat noted his discomfort and said, "By the way, you said you wouldn't mention names. But I have another request. You're a historian, but could you write this in a story form, and state that it is "based on a true story?"

Masao frowned, "Then it wouldn't be a historical document."

Kat chuckled, "Exactly. Even so, we're leaving out a lot of information. This information has never been known except for my family since the beginning of this conflict, and to be honest, it should stay that way. However in story form, many people will believe it to be false, and that's a good thing."

"Why?"

Kakashi raised a brow, "Could you imagine thousands upon thousands of people vying for a "true angel's blessing," and just as opposite, evil people hoping a demon will bless them with untold powers. It could cause mass chaos and war."

Masao frowned before nodding, "I never thought about it that way. I suppose you're correct. Very well, I will do as you ask. After all, you are letting me document it, which I know in itself you shouldn't be doing."

Kat smiled and nodded her approval, "Thank you. Now, for Kakashi, I'm sure you overheard our conversation about Appoloin, correct?" Masao nodded and she continued. "I'm not even exactly sure why those are the powers embedded into the bracelet. Perhaps the angel and he forged an agreement or something while she was on earth."

He jerked his head up, "There was an actual angel? Here?"

Kakashi shook his head, "I suppose that's more of Kat's history you can get into later."

"Oh, right right," he agreed, scribbling in his notebook.

Kakashi frowned a bit before glancing at Kat, "I forgot to ask, after your gekka genkai unlocked, Kiku called me 'Master,' is there any reasoning for that?"

Kat looked surprised before shrugging, "I don't know. You would have to ask her. It could be since you were successful in unlocking my gekka genkai, she became partially your summon as well."

"Is that your panther or tiger? I heard there were some fighting as well," Masao asked excitedly, and Kat smiled a bit and nodded.

"Kiku is my tiger summon, leader of the panther clan. Kakashi's summons are dogs, who are amazing trackers." She shot Kakashi a smile, who smiled a bit back in reply.

Masao wrote that information down before asking, "Now, Kakashi. You claim you have Uchiha blood, but you're not an Uchiha. How is it you have a sharingan eye? Especially only one, was it a defect or something?"

Kakashi stared at him and Kat shook her head, "No. It is a transplant from an...old friend. That's as much of his history I will let into the story."

Kakashi gave her a surprised glance, and she shot him another smile. He was surprised she was insistent on keeping his past secret, but understood why. He leaned close to her and whispered, "Thank you," and she nodded before he kissed her and stood up. "I'd better be off, that's pretty much my story there. The rest is Kat's to tell." He smiled happily at them and waved them off, hands shoved in his pockets.

Kat smiled a bit at his departing back before frowning to herself. Something seemed off about him. She glanced back to Masao who was grinning happily at her and slightly returned his smile. She had a feeling it was because of this man sitting right before her. 

* * *

Kat and Masao had seated themselves at a more secluded table in the library, and he set up his notebook again and tapped his pencil on the book, running his eyes over her before commenting, "Now. What was it like growing up knowing you had this gekka genkai?"

She shrugged, "Difficult, it caused a lot of family and personal problems."

He nodded, "What do you mean?"

Kat raised a brow slightly, "Because of who I am, the demon, Akuma, hired my father to kill me. Sabuto and his group of thugs then wiped out the entire Sky Village."

Masao widened his eyes, "Your own father?" She nodded. "But...he was your father."

Smiling darkly, she replied, "He was a child abuser and molester, and was the reason my gekka genkai abilities revealed themselves at the age of 4. He was no more a father than I am a man."

Masao's eyes lowered, "I'm sorry, that must have been pretty tough."

"It's alright. It's old news now, and he's dead."

"How did he die?" When Kat smirked at him he nodded, "Oh, right. It must be hard, being a shinobi."

"Yes it is. I have the choice to quit now, the Hokage offered it, but I don't know what to decide on," Kat sighed, rubbing her eyes. She meant to talk to Kakashi about it, but she forgot of course.

"Well, whatever you decide on, I'm sure it will be the right choice for you," he smiled warmly at her before asking, "So that was the reason the Sky Village fell? Was because of this demon that you just fought now?"

She nodded, "Yes. I'm sure the village would have anyways, considering the problems within the system, but it was the reason everyone was killed. I escaped because I knew of the raid beforehand and my mother had told me to run when the time came, since no one believed me."

He nodded, scribbling in his notebook. "What happened then?"

"Then, I came to the Leaf, and the Third Hokage offered me a job here. Travel and find out any information or threats towards the Leaf or the Fire Country's leader. For ten years I did that until the current Hokage summoned me here because of some Akatski's threats, which didn't pan out it seems."

"And then you met Kakashi?"

"Well, no, I had actually met him seven years ago, though he didn't know it was me then."

"Why not?"

"We weren't supposed to know each other, it wasn't time, and I came near where he was in battle and had gotten severely injured. I just disgused myself, and Kakashi knows now that it was me that helped him back then."

Masao nodded, scribbling in his book, "Now. You said the angel that was for Kakashi was someone named Appoloin. What about you?"

"Shekinah," Kat replied, crossing her arms and leaning back. "She was sent thousands of years ago to fight a demon that Lucifer had sent up from hell to collect souls, and she was meant to protect them. She ended up falling in love with a human, and it was his love and strength that helped so that she was able to defeat him, hence why my gekka genkai couldn't unlock until I met Kakashi. During that time, thousands upon thousands of people died and to prevent that, my history, and the demon's, became secret. By God's decree."

Masao paused, "If it's God's will, should I not be studying this?"

Kat shrugged, "Like I said, make it into a story. Nobody will believe it, except for the select few here today and their children."

He nodded in understanding, "So, this Shekinah is reincarnated into your family line?"

She shook her head, "No, her powers are, which is why it becomes a gekka genkai. Not a reincarnation. And someone born with the powers are only born when a demon is sent up as well, though that family for the demon is at random."

The darker haired man frowned, "Which means no matter what you have to have children to pass on the family line?"

Kat smiled a bit, "From my understanding, yes. If the line ends, so does the reincarnation of her powers and God would have to send another angel down here, which I doubt he would want to do considering what happened last time."

"Do you even want children?"

She chuckled, "Yes, at least one, maybe two, so it's just as well. Besides, since I have the gekka genkai, from my understanding it's impossible for another to be born with it in the same generation."

"Does Kakashi?"

Kat let her smile die slightly, "I don't know. We haven't talked about that."

"What about marriage?"

She shifted a bit, "Um, not that either."

Masao tenderly smiled at her, reaching his hand over to take hers and squeezed it, "If I was him I'd marry you in a heart beat, Katsumi. He's a fool for wasting his time."

Kat nervously smiled and jerked her hand away, glancing around and clearing her throat, "So, any other questions?"

"Yes, it's about your summons," he cleared his throat, a blush tinting his cheeks. 

* * *

Naruto growled, peeping through the books, "For one, this is stupid. Kakashi-Sensei should be here himself to watch after Kat if he's so damn worried." Genma nodded and Naruto continued, "For two, that bastard just pratically proposed to her. Plus, did you hear that? Kakashi-Sensei hasn't even talked about important stuff like that."

Genma raised a brow at Naruto, "And you and Hinata have?"

"Of course. Three kids. And we agree on getting married though we wanted to wait a bit longer so we don't shock anyone who thinks we're having a shotgun wedding. Also, want to wait until we let her family know," Naruto stoutly replied to him, still staring at Kat, and Genma was surprised.

"Wow Naruto, I'm surprised you've thought through that already."

"I love her," was all he claimed, glancing to Genma. "If Kakashi really loved Kat, don't you think he'd be making preparations like that as well?"

Genma sighed, rubbing his brow, "I don't know. Kakashi just got out of his bachelor state, and Kat doesn't seem to be one to push the subject. She knows him too well."

Naruto stood up, cracking his back, "Well Kakashi better hurry up soon, otherwise this guy's gunna sweep Kat off her feet."

"I doubt that," Genma wryly replied, watching Kat nervously glance away from Masao. "He makes her uncomfortable, and she changed the subject immediately when he pratically propositioned her."

"Doesn't matter. If she feels unloved, even if she doesn't love the guy, she'll go for someone that loves her," Naruto answered, causing Genma to glance at him in shock.

"Who knew the kid had such in depth thoughts about relationships, considering it took forever for him to push forward in his own," Genma thought to himself, staring back at the two sitting at the table. 

* * *

"This isn't much to go on," Masao sighed, staring at his pitifully filled notebook. "Don't you have anything else?"

"Nothing else that you need to know," Kat smirked at him. "It's called, filling in the blanks and elaborating on your own."

"But then it's not the true story," he protested, and she shook her head.

"Remember? It's going to be 'based off a true story.' That means not all of it is true. You have the most important parts for the general gist of it. If you're a fantastic writer, you should be able to put it all together."

He chuckled a bit, closing the book, "I suppose I'll have to prove how good of a writer I am then. You of course, will get the draft first before I publish it." Kat smiled a bit and nodded, and he continued. "So, I do have a question I'm dying to ask. Why does he cover his face?"

"Kakashi?" He nodded, and she shrugged a bit, "Why not?"

He frowned, "That's not an answer. Have you seen his face?"

She gave him a slow smile, "Of course."

"And?"

"And, it will be a secret only I know."

He laughed, raising his hands, "I get it, I get it. He seems more secretive than you are. Then again, I bet you have dozens of secrets."

"Everyone has their secrets."

"Well, I'd like to know yours," he gave her a dazzling smile, "I love a beautiful, mysterious woman like yourself. I just met you and now I'm just dying to know more about you."

Kat raised a brow and was about to reply before jerking her head up at a man slapping the table with his hand. Genma. He was smiling broadly and looked down at the two, "Hello, sweetheart. Who do we have here?"

Kat smiled at him and rolled her eyes at his title, "Hey Genma, this is Masao, he's a historian wanting to do a story about my history and the battle and all."

Genma nodded, chewing on his senbon and looking thoughtfully down at Masao, "How interesting. You new to town then, hm?"

Masao nodded a bit, smiling at him, "Yes, I just came in yesterday afternoon."

"Hm. Then I suppose I should warn you not to get too close to our Kat here."

Kat frowned and Masao looked confused, "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She's got a devil of a temper you know. Seen her rip a man to shreds with just her words, me included," he dramatically placed a hand over his heart. "Someday she'll realize Kakashi is no good though, and will finally run into my arms."

Kat gave him a sickly sweet smile, "Glad to see your ego and confidence is as strong as ever Genma, and my temper is not that bad compared to Tsunade's."

"You've already gotten into it with her twice from my understanding."

She frowned, "Why are you in here anyways? I didn't know you were literate."

Masao chuckled to himself, causing Genma to sigh sadly, "My dear, I am a man of literature as well. Just not the perverted stuff Kakashi and you seem to enjoy reading."

"It's not that perverted," Kat pouted, and Masao raised a brow at Kat.

"What does he mean?"

"Why, the Icha Icha series my good man," Genma informed him. "Full of lust, love and fighting. Mostly lust," he chuckled, winking at Kat. "I suppose I'll be off. Better go run help with the construction and all that."

Kat nodded, standing up, "I'd better as well if we're finished here," she looked to Masao and he nodded.

"For now yes, though I'd like to meet tomorrow. I'll get started on this right away and I'll let you see what I have so far."

She nodded, "Alright. Here, same time then if that's the case."

He nodded before giving her a winning smile, "I can't wait to see you then Katsumi."

She frowned a bit and nodded before walking off with Genma.

"What was that about?" She accused as soon as they step foot out of the library.

Genma loped his elbow into hers and shrugged, "What do you mean?"

"Something's fishy. First Kakashi's acting all weird around Masao, then suddenly you randomly appear. Now that I think of it, I could sense Naruto close by too. What's going on?"

"Naruto was busy on the computer looking up more awful songs for his girlfriend, and I was doing as I said when I overheard you two talking," Genma smoothly lied, twisting his senbon as he grinned down at her. Kat frowned, not believing him until he rolled his eyes, "I could care less what you were doing, but I heard that man shamelessly hit on you and I just couldn't help but intervene. If anyone is taking you away from Kakashi it's going to be me."

She sighed, rubbing her forehead, "Sadly, I believe that part more than anything you've said so far. Just another random guy hitting on me, it happens...unfortunately," she added the last part on a glower, glaring at Genma, and he chuckled.

"Ouch. You know you enjoy it my dear."

She sighed again before laughing a bit, "I know you wouldn't do anything to sabatoge our relationship so I suppose I can let your flirting pass. I'll be glad to be done dealing with this guy though."

"Then why did you agree?"

"Because I thought it would be a nice addition to add to the vault, and less work for me," she shot him a cheeky grin, causing him to laugh a bit.

"Ah, now that makes sense," he replied, and Kat responded in laughter as they walked. 

* * *

"Well?" Kakashi frowned, staring at Genma and Naruto. Kat was at home and he said he had to run out quick, but promised food so she agreed while she read her book.

"Kakashi-Sensei, that guy pratically asked Kat to marry her!" Naruto exclaimed in shock. "Said if he was you, he wouldn't be wasting his time."

"What do you mean?"

Genma chewed on his senbon, "He asked Kat if continuing her family line meant kids and she said yes, then asked if you wanted them. She said you two haven't talked about that yet, then asked if you have about marriage and she said no as well was when he propositioned that."

Naruto nodded eagerly, "Yea, and then he said some sappy line about loving mysterious, beautiful women or something and told Kat he wanted to get to know even more about her, and was giving her these gushy, romantic eyes."

Kakashi raised his brow, looking to Genma for confirmation who nodded. "I intervened then, saying I overheard her and wanted to introduce myself. That man is after your girl, Kakashi. He knows you two are together but doesn't think it's going much resistance from your side of it."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, "Yea, and he's a civilian, so you can't beat him up or really threaten him much without Granny breathing down your throat. I'm sure Kat would get mad as well, even though she doesn't like him much. He was making her uncomfortable with the flirty talk."

The silver-haired man nodded, pondering what they said before Genma added, "Sounds like you're gunna have to get engaged there Kakashi to keep that dog from sniffing up the wrong skirt if you get my drift."

"Yea. By the way, Kakashi-Sensei, why haven't you talked about marriage and kids with Kat yet?" Naruto intrusively asked, and caused him to stare back. "Well, I mean, come on. You obviously love her, we all saw it after the fight. You've been telling her you love her, right?"

At Kakashi's silence Genma sighed, glancing to Naruto, "Shoo kid."

"What? Why?"

"Go find Hinata and figure out how to solve your own about to get engaged problems, I think Kakashi's is a little more personal."

Naruto nodded a bit, understanding before running off, and Genma looked back to Kakashi. "What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem," Kakashi brushed it off, and Genma grabbed his arm, dragging him to a nearby open-booth bar that was there.

"Now, friends don't lie to friends, do they?" He cheerfully asked, ordering them each a glass of sake and Kakashi just raised a brow at him. "You're not a mushy type, I get it Kakashi. Kat may be something else, but there's one thing she has in common with other girls. She's a GIRL. She likes that mushy, romantic crap."

"And?" Kakashi downed the shot.

Genma rolled his eyes, ordering Kakashi another one, "And, stupid, if you don't tell her you love her after you tell her once, she's going to think you regret it or take it back."

"It's obvious I care, otherwise her gekka genkai wouldn't have unlocked," Kakashi retorted back, downing the next glass. Genma shook his head, just ordering the bottle for Kakashi.

"See? Right there. You care. Not that you love her, are you scared?"

"Of what?"

"Of loving someone then losing them again?" At Kakashi's silence as he poured and drank another glass, Genma nodded in confirmation. "I thought so. Only reason I'm guessing you admitted it then was because she almost died." Again, silence. Genma sighed, "Kakashi, I'm not the kind of guy to be into the big, dating love scene. But seriously, you need to open up to her. I'm sure if you had told her you didn't like that Masao guy she wouldn't have done the interview with him." Kakashi gripped the sake bottle tighter in response, and Genma added, "And I definitely doubt she'd be seeing him tomorrow."

"What?" Kakashi almost growled, glaring at Genma and he shrugged.

"He was going to start on the story tonight, and asked her to read what he had done tomorrow afternoon the same time." Kakashi poured himself another drink, and Genma widened his eyes in surprise seeing it was almost gone. "I don't think Kat would appreciate you coming home drunk."

"I'm not drunk," Kakashi replied, ordering another bottle and ignoring Genma's look. "She knows I care, and I know she wants kids."

"So you've talked about kids?"

"Well, no. I asked if she even liked kids and she said she did and wanted one or two, but I didn't respond when she asked if I wanted any."

"Do you?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know..." Genma wryly asked, while Kakashi just drank from the bottle. "That Masao guy pratically claimed he wanted her children, yet she's here loving you and wanting kids and your response is 'I don't know?'" Kakashi glared at him and Genma shook his head, "Man, Naruto was right."

"Naruto is never right."

"About this he is, and it even shocked me. Said if Kat felt unloved in this relationship, no matter how much she loved you, she'd probably end it and find a guy that loved her even if she didn't feel the same. Women need to feel cared for Kakashi."

"She does feel cared for."

"Do you guys EVER talk about your feelings?" Genma watched as Kakashi fell silent. "Does she not bring them up because she's not a feeling talker, or does she not bring them up because she knows YOU aren't?" Kakashi shrugged and Genma shook his head, "I've seen how emotional she gets with friends and close ones. She's not emotionless. I'm guessing she shares all of the emotions she has with you except one, love. Because you're scared of it." Kakashi took another swig of the sake, and Genma noted already his cheek slightly flushing and his vision getting a bit glassy. "Enough with the drink Kakashi. Listen, Kat doesn't like the guy. We know that. However I believe Naruto's and my biggest problem is the fact it just came out you guys are already in a standstill."

"We've only been together for a couple months," Kakashi objected strongly, and Genma shook his head.

"Aside from that destiny crap, you two love each other. Do you even SEE yourself being married to her?" Kakashi fell silent again and Genma cursed to himself, standing up and slapping money down on the counter for their drinks, his own untouched. "Don't hire us to stalk your girlfriend again Kakashi, when it seems you don't even see a future between you two." Genma stalked off, angrily chewing on his senbon and Kakashi stared at him, before looking back to the bottle and chugging the rest of it. 

* * *

Kat worriedly looked at the clock. Kakashi just went out to get food she thought, yet he was gone for almost two hours. "Maybe he got distracted," she told herself, forcing herself to concentrate on her book again. She glanced up in relief hearing the door open, yet frowned when she saw Kakashi come in. He was weaving on his feet slightly, and leaning heavily on the door, the other hand gripping some take out bags. "Uh, Kakashi, are you okay? Are you hurt or..." she stopped. She smelled alcohol. This time, she stood up, "Dear God, you're drunk."

He glanced up at her and smiled happily, his exposed eye creasing to showcase the large smile, "I missed you."

"I'm sure you did," she wryly replied, taking the bags from him and peeking inside. It was random items, not even really a meal. He ordered that drunk as well. She frowned, catching another wiff of him since she was closer. "You smell like a girl too."

He frowned and sniffed himself, "Where?"

"You smell like perfume," Kat narrowed her eyes at him, and saw a slight lipstick smudge on his collar. "Oh you have got to be kidding me," she growled, glaring at him.

He giggled, waving his hand, "No, no. She sat on me and tried to get sex but nope. I told her I was taken. I'm a good boy," he proudly beamed, and Kat shook her head.

"Go to bed."

"Are you coming with me?" He suggestively purred, and she sweetly smiled at him.

"We'll see, now go on," she dropped the take out bags angrily on the table and nudged Kakashi into the bedroom. He fumbled to undress himself down to his boxers before crawling into bed.

"Come on," he whined and she shook her head.

"I'm going to eat first," she replied, and he yawned and nodded before almost passing out. Kat scowled at him, resisting slamming the door shut, but closed it gently. She glanced at the clock when she entered the living room. Eight o'clock in the evening and he was already passed out drunk, with perfume and lipstick on his collar. Thinking about that got her temper rising and she shoved the take out bag into the garbage, not bothering with it before stalking out the front door. 

* * *

After browsing some of the open bar areas on the street, she found the one that confirmed Kakashi was there drinking earlier. Kat smiled sweetly at the bartender, "And tell me, was he here alone?"

"Um, you his wife, ma'am?"

"Something like that," she almost growled, and he gulped and shook his head.

"There was this guy with a senbon in his teeth here for awhile, before snapping at him and walking off. Then he drank by himself for awhile until girls kept approaching him. After one tried to get into his lap and get all smoochy he paid his bill and left by himself."

"Mhm. Good man, and tell me, which woman was that?" She glanced around the area at a few of the scantily clad females waltzing around.

"Uh, I'm not sure if that would be a good idea to..." Kat snapped on her sharingan and glared at him, and he shrank back in fear, "H-her, over there with the red hair," he shakily pointed at the woman, who was trying to slink into another man's lap.

"Thank you," Kat slid some bills his way before stalking over to the woman. She tapped her on the shoulder. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

"What?" The woman snapped, staring her up and down. "What do you want, Miss Priss?"

Kat smiled widely, "Why, I wanted to you give you a present." At that she drew back and punched her hard in the face. She didn't need to use chakra to knock her down on the ground.

"What the fuck?" she yelled.

Kat stepped over her, growling and activating her sharingan again, causing the woman to squeak in terror. "You dare proposition yourself to my Kakashi again and I swear to God I will beat the shit out of you so bad even your mother will cry at the sight of you once you've healed." The woman scooted back in fear and Kat heard her name being shouted. She glanced up to see Genma and growled at him. "I'm mad at you too. Back off," she snapped, leaving the bar area which was now silent in shock.

"What the fuck Kat," Genma swore, catching up to her. "Where's Kakashi?"

"At home, passed out, smelling of cheap perfume and lipstick on his clothes," Kat darkly smiled at him.

"Oh, uh..."

"I don't share," Kat growled. "And I don't appreciate him coming home pissed drunk at eight in the evening." She punched a tree they were walking by, causing the trunk to crack, and Genma widened his eyes. She must have restrained when she punched that woman in order not to break anything. "What the hell made him want to drink? Huh, Genma?"

"Well," Genma hesitated, rubbing the back of his head, "I told him I overheard that Masao guy hitting on you and he got really upset."

"Why? Then he should grow a pair and tell him to back the fuck off. And why would you tell him that?"

"Heh, well, we're friends? Bro code and all that." When Kat glared at him he sweatdropped, "Um, sorry."

"You owe me dinner. Kakashi brought home some crap ass take out because he was too drunk to buy anything decent," Kat growled, and he nodded quickly, running up to a nearby expensive take out restaurant and quickly ordered something for her, while she tapped her foot impatiently. Once he handed it to her she snatched it from him before stalking off. Genma sighed, watching her. He saw her activate her sharingan when threatening the woman. She was royally pissed off. She really shouldn't be alone, but she was too angry at him for him to be much help. He rubbed the back of his head before walking off, feeling like an ass for buying Kakashi that first drink. 

* * *

After checking on Kakashi, noting he hadn't thrown up and was blissfully asleep, she scarfed down the food Genma bought. She wasn't hungry, she was too upset to even be hungry, but she hadn't eaten much that day since breakfast and thought maybe it would calm her down. She figured Kakashi had told the truth about the woman seeing how proud he was saying that, and the bartender just confirmed it luckily. She didn't know she was that jealous of a person, but seeing him come home drunk like that just made her so upset in the first place. She lost it. Finally finishing her food she sighed, grabbing a throw blanket and curling up on the couch with her book. Determined to lose herself in it until she fell asleep, to keep her mind off of everything else. 

* * *

Kakashi winced, groaning at the sun shining on his face. He rolled over, squinting his eyes at the clock, it was almost noon already. He rubbed his eyes, focusing on the nightstand next to the clock. There was a glass of water, two asprin, and a note. Sitting up, he picked up the note and read:

_I went to the meeting with Masao. Here's some asprin for your hangover, and coffee is in the pot when you finally get up. Have a nice day._

_ -Kat_

Kakashi frowned, flipping the note back and forth, that was it. Nothing about when she'd be home, or meeting up somewhere. He sighed, rubbing his forehead. She was pissed. He could already see it just in the tone of her letter. Not only that, from what it looked like he slept alone last night. He felt his heart sink, and remembered a flash from the night before. He smelled like perfume and had lipstick on him, and she pointed it out. Did he do anything with another woman? He didn't think so. He remembered getting take out and going home, not going to someone else's place. He groaned and laid back down, feeling even more miserable than when he woke up. He didn't know why he kept drinking. Just the more he thought of Masao hitting on Kat, the more upset he got, so the more he drank. The more he drank, the more he thought, and it continued the cycle. He just about dozed off again when he heard the door open, though he knew it wasn't Kat. He grabbed a mask that was sitting on the dresser and yanked it on before the bedroom door slammed open, revealing a frowning Genma.

"What," Kakashi frowned, wincing at him.

"You're pathetic," Genma almost snapped, coming in and grabbing the nearest shirt and jacket off the floor. Sure enough, there was lipstick on it like Kat had said, and he dropped it in disgust. "You're damn lucky as hell to have enough sense to not go home with that woman last night or Kat may have killed the bitch."

"What?" Kakashi sat up this time, confused.

"Your little "angel" went to the bar you were at last night, black mailed the bartender about if you left alone, and who was the one that climbed all over you. She was still there so she punched her in the face and threatened her before walking off." Kakashi widened his eyes in shock, and Genma continued. "Plus it looks like she slept on the couch last night judging from the blanket and pillow, I don't know why she didn't bother going to her own bed if she was so mad at you." Kakashi felt his gut twist into a knot as Genma continued, noting the note on the bedstand and snatching it up, reading it before dropping it, "And it looks like she's still mad. Congratulations Kakashi. I am so proud of you."

Kakashi growled, "What is that supposed to mean."

"Gee, last night we got into an agrument about the fact you can't open up to her so she doesn't even know if you truly care, then you come home flat drunk smelling of another woman. Fantastic. Hell if I was Masao and she told me any of that I'd sweep her off her feet in an instant."

He narrowed his eyes at Genma, "So why are you here? Shouldn't you be sweeping my girlfriend off her feet into YOUR arms instead?"

Genma rolled his eyes, "Go shower. If we're lucky we'll find those two before he proposes to her again."

Kakashi glared at him, getting up and stalking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. He was pissed at Genma saying those things. Worst of all, Genma was right, and that's what he was upset about most. He rubbed his eyes before turning on the water and getting in, pondering how he would apologize to Kat. 

* * *

Kakashi sighed, exiting the bathroom and seeing Genma sitting at the kitchen table, drinking the coffee Kat had brewed for him that morning. Even though she was furious, she still cared enough to leave asprin, a note and make coffee for his hangover. Again, he felt the guilt wash over him. Genma glanced up and shoved the asprin he got from Kakashi's bedroom at him, along with a travel mug of coffee. "You get to take your coffee on the go."

Kakashi nodded a bit, quickly turning and taking the asprin before taking a sip of the coffee and said, "Alright. I messed up. Now the question is, how do I fix it?"

"That my friend, is for you to decide," Genma stood up and clapped his back as they made their way out the door. 

* * *

"Are you alright Katsumi? You seem tired and a bit distracted."

"Hm? Yea, I'm fine," Kat shot Masao a tired smile before glancing back at the paper she was supposed to be reading. To be honest, she had already finished, she was a quick reader. She just didn't really want to converse with him right now.

"Are you sure?" Masao looked worriedly at her, "Is something upsetting you?"

"A little, but it's nothing I can't get over," Kat distractedly said, finally sitting back. "So far, so good. Have the heroine look less like me if you can help it, same with Kakashi wearing the mask, change that. He's famous for being the masked copy-nin, and everyone knows him. Best to change his character up some."

Masao nodded, scribbling notes around the beginning of the draft that was beginning their characters, and Kat propped her cheek on her hand, staring out the window. She didn't get much sleep. She did originally fall asleep on the couch, but woke up to a stiff neck. Ignoring the lure of Kakashi's warm body, she just grabbed a pillow from her bed and snuggled back up into her warm cocoon before falling back asleep. She kept waking up upset, go figure, and woke up early. She didn't think Kakashi deserved asprin and coffee, but just didn't have it in her to not do something nice like that, no matter how mad she was. She fingered a worn edge on the table before Masao sighed slightly.

"Please, Katsumi, what's troubling you? Is it what happened last night?"

Kat frowned, glancing at him, "What do you mean?"

"I heard this morning you went to a bar and punched some woman for touching Kakashi before stalking off. I didn't know he was cheating on you, I'm sorry."

"He's not," she said a bit coldly. "The bartender confirmed he left alone, and pushed that woman away. I just don't appreciate women like that touching any man they see," she growled darkly, glancing back towards the window. She shot a wide eyed glance back to him when he reached over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Things will get better Katsumi, you'll see. Hey, if you get sick of him you could always give me a call," he teased, chuckling. Kat raised a brow but said nothing, glancing back to the window. "Hell, if I'm lucky maybe he will mess up. I could definitely show you how a real man pampers his woman." Masao winked at her, and Kat rolled her eyes slightly, again saying nothing. After a moment he continued on with explaining ideas about his story. 

* * *

Kakashi fumed, watching them, and Genma raised a brow. If people were able to combust into flames they were so furious, Kakashi would have started the library on fire by now. "Well, Kakashi? See now what Naruto and I were talking about?"

"Yes," he muttered, before stalking off, not wanting to watch the two anymore.

"Hey, where are you going?" Genma said loudly, not noting Kat jerked her head to them, seeing the two of them leaving and narrowed her eyes.

"Out," was all he replied, walking out of the library doors.

"Well no duh, but what about Kat and Masao?"

"If she gets sick of me she can just call him," Kakashi flatly said as they walked.

"Ex-CUSE me?"

Genma and Kakashi jerked their heads around, seeing a furious Kat standing behind them.

"Um, now sweetheart, let me explain..." Genma started, and Kat swiped her hand in his direction, a powerful wind pushing him back into a nearby foodstand.

"How DARE you." Kat snapped at Kakashi, and Kakashi took a step back. "You come home drunk as hell, with lipstick on you. Then you spend today following me around like you don't trust ME?"

"That's not it..." Kakashi started, and Kat glared at him.

"Don't lie to me. I don't even LIKE the guy. And to be honest, I don't really like you right now. Find me when you can start acting like a man, instead of a possessive little child." She growled at him, before stalking off.

Genma sighed, untangling himself from the tables he fell into before approaching Kakashi, laying a hand on his shoulder. "Trouble in paradise, my friend?" Kakashi did nothing but stare at Kat's retreating back. 

* * *

Kat grabbed a bag and shoved some clothes into it, along with her toothbrush, toothpaste, make up bag and hairbrush. She wasn't going to stay long, just probably over night at someone's house until she cooled down. But, where would she stay? She paused. Itachi and Sakura were living together, and from what she saw of her apartment, there was only one bedroom. Hinata and Naruto were practically living together as well. Only person she could think of was Sasuke. She didn't want to bother the couples with her personal problems. She shrugged, picking up the bag and grabbing her guitar before leaving, determined not to leave a note. She paused again, this time guilt eating at her. She didn't want Kakashi to think she left him permanently or moved out, he'd worry then. Quickly, she scribbled a note before nodding to herself and leaving, closing the door tightly behind her. 

* * *

Kakashi sighed as he and Genma entered his apartment. Genma assumed Kat would come back here, but it was empty. Genma frowned, seeing a piece of paper on the table that wasn't there earlier and picked it up, before reading out loud:

_"Kakashi, I'm going to be staying the night at Sasuke's. Before you throw a jealous fit, he's the only one that doesn't have someone living with him from my understanding, and has a lot of spare bedrooms, I don't want to impose on other couples. I just need some time to think, and maybe you need some time to reflect. We'll talk later. Kat."_

Genma sighed a bit, rubbing the back of his head, "Looks like that was the last straw man. What are you going to do now?" Kakashi shrugged, sitting on the couch and pulling out his Icha Icha, not looking up at Genma. He frowned, chewing on his senbon and yanked his book out of his hands. "You love her, don't you?"

"Yes."

"Then why aren't you doing anything about this?"

"Because Kat needs to calm down before I talk to her, otherwise I don't believe she'll listen," Kakashi sighed, looking up at him and snatching his book back. "I'll talk to her tomorrow. Maybe I need some time alone as well like she said."

Genma nodded, "Fine, fine, I get the hint. Later, lover boy." He shook his head before leaving, closing the door behind him.

Once he left, Kakashi sighed, propping his elbows on his knees and rubbing his face. He messed up. He knew Kat knew that he loved her, but, why hadn't he been telling her that? Sure, he wasn't that kind of guy, but even he knew women needed to feel loved and appreciated. Because he was so insecure about being happy he'd pretty much been hiding any feelings, which was why he got so drunk last night. Then listened to Genma about following her today. Definitely wasn't the best idea. He sat still, thoughts running through his head for what seemed like hours. He glanced at the clock, rubbing his chest where Kat's insignia was burned into him, thinking, before jerking up and hurrying out the door. 

* * *

Kat sighed, knocking on Sasuke's door. After a moment, he opened the door, a confused look gracing his face seeing her bag and guitar. "Hey," she smiled a bit. "Can I stay here for the night?" He nodded, stepping back and letting her in. "Thanks, sorry about the late notice, even though it's not that late today yet," she chuckled a bit as she stepped in, removing her shoes.

"What happened," he asked, and she rolled her eyes, sitting her bag and guitar case on the couch.

"Kakashi being his typical, dense self. Came home drunk last night when he was just supposed to be getting take out, then today was stalking me while I had a meeting with some Masao guy that is doing a story on my history."

Sasuke raised a brow, "I heard you punched some woman in an open bar last night."

Kat shrugged, "She was all over Kakashi while he was drunk, and I didn't appreciate seeing lipstick on his shirt when he got home." Sasuke shook his head, and Kat sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Thanks for letting me stay. Just, after what happened last night, he had to follow me around like he didn't trust me today. I didn't want to stay and say something I'd regret later."

He nodded in understanding, before motioning to the bedroom across from his own. "You can stay there. Itachi already moved out and took his belongings."

Kat chuckled a bit, "Surprised he moved so fast, and that Sakura let him but good for them, right?" He nodded slightly and she put her bag and guitar in the bedroom before coming out. "I think I'm going to go train, did you want to join me?"

"Sure, let me get changed," he replied, heading off to his bedroom. He was dressed in a dressy button down and jeans, not exactly fighting clothes. Kat had shoved her shinobi clothing into the bag she packed just in case, and was glad. Training would take her mind off of Kakashi. She changed as well, coming out seeing Sasuke was already waiting for her.

She shot him a small smile, "Alright, let's go then. And, thanks again." He nodded as they left his house. 

* * *

Kat sighed, rubbing the back of her head, studying the area. Sasuke was standing before her, ready to fight judging by his crouched position. She didn't really want to train, but knew getting into it would take her mind off of her problems. She studied Sasuke then, before smirking a bit. She wanted to see if she could still activate her kekka genkai into it's full stage. Holding her arms out, she let her chakra flow, and immediately felt her skin blaze up. Feeling the discomfort on her back, she knew her wings were coming out.

Sasuke grumbled, "I thought this was training."

Kat chuckled, hearing her voice had changed, "It is. I wanted to see if I was still able to activate my kekka genkai since Akuma is gone. Apparently I can." She let de-activated her kekka genkai, letting her skin return to normal and the wings disappear, before activating her own sharingan. "Alright, lets do this." Sasuke nodded as they leapt towards each other, each withdrawing weapons. 

* * *

It was late evening when Sasuke and Kat finally returned to his house, Sasuke's clothes almost completely blood-stained. Kat felt bad. She realized she was taking out her frustrations about Kakashi on him, but amazingly Sasuke said nothing and let her beat the shit out of him. She healed his wounds in the training field before they left, though even so, such bloody clothes drew stares from the few civilians still out and about. Kat frowned, seeing a duffle bag on Sasuke's doorstep with a note that had her name on it. Sasuke shrugged, opening the door and stepping around it, "I'm going to shower."

She glanced up and nodded, grabbing the duffle bag and bringing it in, closing the door behind her. She set the bag on the table before opening the note and read:

_Please meet me at the restaurant where we had our first date tomorrow night at 8pm. _

_ -Kakashi_

That was it, nothing else. She pouted a bit, pushing down the disappointment that there wasn't any more affectionate words or apology. Then again, this probably was his apology. Opening the duffle, she smiled a bit seeing her blue dress, along with the heels and jewelery she wore on that night. It seemed forever ago when they teased each other over strawberries before he drug her home, where they finally got out the sexual frustration that had been eating at them for days. Her smile turned a bit sad and she shook her head, bringing the duffle to her room, and Sasuke exited the bathroom about the same time.

"It was from Kakashi. Guess I have a date tomorrow," she shook her head confusedly. "Duffle bag had my dress and heels in it."

Sasuke nodded, drying his hair. He had a towel wrapped around his waist, as it didn't look like he bothered to bring clothes into the bathroom with him. "To me it sounds like he's going to apologize."

Kat smiled some, "He'd better. If this is about breaking up with me I'm going to kick his ass," she chuckled lightly. Sasuke shook his head a bit before going off to his bedroom, and Kat raised a brow. He was an extremely attractive man. She felt nothing towards him at all, but she wondered why he was still single. Even his emotionless brother could find a girlfriend. "Hey, Sasuke," she asked, leaning against the wall near his bedroom door.

"Hm?" He asked from inside, rustling of clothes could be heard.

"You're an attractive guy, and sweet, why are you still single anyways?"

After a moment he came out of the bedroom, pajama pants on, and he tugged on a shirt before raising a brow at her, "I'm not sweet."

She rolled her eyes, elbowing him, "You beat the hell out of Kakashi for making me cry. If that's not sweet I'm not sure what is." He shrugged, walking into the living room and she followed, pouting, "Have you just not met the right girl yet?"

"Guess so," was all he replied, pulling a bottle of beer out of the fridge, tossing one to Kat before grabbing one for himself.

"Sakura was never it, was she?" Kat set her beer on the table, she was going to take a shower first, but wanted to see if he'd keep answering her. He shook his head no and she continued, "Have you, ya know, tried looking at all?"

"Well..." he hesitated, taking a drink before answering, "I thought there was someone once, but that was a long time ago."

Kat frowned, "What happened?"

"I came back here."

"Can't you find her?"

He shook his head slightly, "I wouldn't know where she is. She was an old teammate of mine after I had left Orochimaru's. She continued to travel and be on her way, and I came back here to redeem myself and become a proper shinobi again."

Kat sighed a bit, "I'm sorry. You should really investigate. It's been years I'm guessing. Maybe she's tired of traveling and wants a home too. Perhaps you should keep that in mind," she smiled a bit at him before heading into the bathroom, closing the door quietly behind her.

Sasuke stared at the door she went through before glancing at his beer, swirling it in the bottle. He remembered the woman's small glasses mixed with her red hair, and the devotion she felt for him, yet he never returned. It wasn't until after he left did he realize what he felt, but by then it was too late. He had pushed her to the back of his mind for these last few years, yet now the feelings were all flooding back. "Karin..." he whispered, closing his eyes. 

* * *

Kat sighed, sitting in the small tea shop with Sasuke. He was nice enough to escort her to meet with Masao that day, and for some reason his intimidating personality worked to quell Masao's hit on's, which were lucky for her. Thing was, she was half hoping Genma or Kakashi would be there watching her again. "Weird how that stuff originally irritates you, then suddenly you crave it," Kat almost mumbled to herself, staring out the window. Sasuke raised a brow at her as their food arrived, but said nothing as he began eating.

Kat began eating silently as well, shooting him a small smile, until they heard their name's being called. They glanced up, seeing Naruto there with Hinata, "Hey guys!" Naruto beamed, and Hinata smiled at them.

"Hey," Kat said, and Sasuke nodded to them.

"Wow, where's Kakashi-Sensei Kat? You two have been tied at the hip forever."

Kat smiled a bit bitterly, "Gee. I don't know. Go find him yourself."

Naruto widened his eyes and Sasuke rolled his, "Dobe, they got into it yesterday and she's been seeking refuge at my place since."

"Wow, what a nice way to put it. Makes me sound like a coward," Kat grumbled, poking at her food.

"What? What did that bone-head do?" Naruto growled, and Sasuke replied for Kat, surprising her.

"Got drunk. Let women crawl all over him before he finally left the bar. Then stalked her the next day during her meeting with Masao."

Naruto looked confused, "Still? I thought he only paid me and Genma for that one day...er..." Kat jerked her head up and narrowed her eyes at him.

"What?" she coldly asked, and Naruto raised his hands.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Just, he was nervous about Masao because he didn't trust him and wanted me and Genma to watch after you. Thing was, when we talked to him later that night, me and Genma agreed we were more worried about the fact Kakashi and you haven't talked about your future and stuff."

Kat frowned, thinking, "Wait, you mean the night before?"

"Yea, why?"

Sasuke raised a brow at her and Kat said softly, "That must have been why he started drinking." She sighed before saying louder, "Naruto. You and Genma have known Kakashi longer than I have, you both should have realized by now he's not that kind of person. It's why I haven't brought it up."

"But Kat..."

"Kat's right," Hinata chimed in quietly. "She's respecting who he is, and waiting for him to come to his senses about such things. She was happy that way, w-weren't you Kat?"

Kat nodded, poking at her food again. "I don't like to rush things either. I mean, I wouldn't say no if any of those came up, but I was letting him set the pace. If you guys attacked him about it I'm sure he felt awful."

"I didn't," Naruto protested, "Genma told me to get lost after we explained what we were more worried about than Masao hitting on you."

"So it was Genma." Kat scowled. "That bastard. Now he owes me more than dinner." Confused looks graced their faces as Kat stood up, slapping money on the table for her meal that she barely touched before stalking out of the restaurant.

Sasuke shook his head slightly before muttering, "So glad I'm not that guy right now."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head, agreeing with him before he and Hinata sat at Sasuke's table, hoping they wouldn't hear anything about Genma landing in the hospital. 

* * *

Kat stalked all over town, asking questions on who had seen Genma, and locating his chakra. He seemed to be going all over. Finally, she sensed him just around the corner of a building. "GENMA!" she snapped, coming around the corner. Though instead of lashing out in fury her jaw dropped instead, seeing Genma's and Shizune's shocked faces and that he had her pressed against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. Kat sighed, almost face palming. "Sorry Shizune. Wow, my bad. Can I borrow Genma for a minute? You can have him right back, I promise."

Shizune chuckled a bit, pushing Genma away, and he cautiously approached Kat, who grabbed his arm and dragged him into a nearby alley way. "What's wrong, Kat?" He nervously asked.

"Genma, sweetheart," she purred, grabbing his senbon from his lips and twirling it around her fingers "You're Kakashi's friend, right?"

"Yea..." he slowly said.

"Mmm, and friends should know important things when it comes to their friends, things that shouldn't be thrown in one's another's faces, right?"

"I guess so."

Kat immediately glared at him, flickiing the senbon towards his face. It slid across his cheek, leaving a small scratch that immediately started bleeding and imbedded itself into the wall behind his head. "Then how DARE you throw Kakashi's insecurities into his face? That was the reason he drank that night! Naruto told me how you guys pratically attacked him before you sent him off. Who knows what you said then!"

Genma paled, raising his hands, "Now Kat, before you kill me, I had good reason to. He needs to stop being so scared."

"You're right. He does. And you did have good reason to in a way. But I was fine with waiting and how things were," she growled. "I know about his history, I know his personality. I was fine with waiting for him to slowly open up. But no. You shoving it into his face, probably making him feel like the bad guy, just made him feel like shit."

"Wait a minute, I thought you were mad at Kakashi!" Genma immediately accused, and she growled, her eyes flashing to her sharingan and she gripped his shirt front.

"I am. But I also love the idiot. I, however, am not in love with you. You are the reason we're having troubles now, so my anger gets to be directed at you."

"If you ask me that's not a very fair reason," Genma grumbled.

"Apologize to him. Now." She snapped at him.

"Okay okay, but what about Shizune, you know, she..."

"Take her with. Take the whole damn village with you if you want. I don't care. Apologize," she snapped, letting go of his shirt and stalking off, muttering to herself.

After a moment, Shizune poked her head around the corner, "I always knew you weren't the brightest of the bunch."

"Heh, well," Genma rubbed the back of his head. Shizune came up to him, healing the small scratch on his cheek.

"You meant well, Kat knows you did. However, you fucked up and she's right. Let's meet up at my place later."

Genma winked at her, "That means I'd better hurry then," causing Shizune to chuckle and roll her eyes. 

* * *

Kat frowned, concentrating on putting her earring into the hole on her lobe. She had already done her make up, now was just putting her jewelery on before doing her hair and putting her dress on. At the moment she was standing in her bra and some shorts in the bathroom after a quick shower. "Come on, you stupid little..." Kat growled, finally stabbing hard and effectively missing the hole. She swore, grabbing her ear. She hated earrings, it was no wonder she could never get them in.

A knock sounded, "You okay?"

Kat sighed, healing up where she stabbed her lobe, "I'm fine." The door immediately swung open, and she glowered in Sasuke's direction. His gaze ran down her for a split second before noting the blood on her hand and ear and raised a brow. "I said I was fine," she grumbled, grabbing a towel and wiping the blood off. He rolled his eyes slightly before approaching her, taking the earring she was attempting to put in.

"Turn your head, you're hopeless," he stated, quickly running it under a bit of water to wash the blood off and she frowned.

"Gee, thanks. You know, you really need to learn to knock."

"This is my house."

"But I'm your guest," Kat smiled a bit when he finally stepped back, nodding that it was in. "Thanks, I always have problems with it. It's why I don't usually have earrings in at all. Pain in the ass is what they are." Sasuke nodded, leaning against the doorjamb, crossing his arms and watched as she began to put her hair up. She felt a bit self concious standing there in her bra, but pushed it to the back of her mind. He felt nothing for her, and visa versa.

After a moment, Sasuke said, "I've thought about what you said."

She shot a glance in his direction, "About what?"

"About finding her. I think I'd like to try."

Kat let a soft smile grace her face, "I'm glad. I can help. I'm sure with a name and identity it won't be too hard to find her, especially if you two were close. If we let it be known you're looking for her I'm sure it's not like she would hide from you." She carefully pinned up and twisted her hair, watching herself in the mirror. "Unless of course, you left the group on bad terms." When Sasuke said nothing, she nodded a bit, "Oh, I see. Well, let's see what we can find Sasuke. You're my friend, it's the least I can do."

They heard the front door open and Sasuke glanced to the door before commenting, "What's up."

Kat glanced over and saw Itachi stand in the bathroom doorway as well, not so subtly staring at her and she rolled her eyes, "What is this, a Victoria's Secret model show starring me?"

"Why were you letting Sasuke stand here then." Itachi inquired, and she shook her head, staring at the mirror.

"Because I'm sure he's seen me about this dressed at least more than once, especially since my pajama's don't exactly provide the best coverage. Plus we were talking about something important."

"Like," Itachi said, and Sasuke shook his head.

"Nothing of your concern," he replied, causing the older brother to raise a brow.

Kat inwardly smirked before saying calmly, "Sasuke, I'm sure he's got a lot of connections, he could help."

Sasuke shook his head no, and Itachi asked, "With what?"

She finally finished her hair, nodding to herself before shoving the two out of the doorway and entered her bedroom. "Sasuke, he's your brother, he may want to help," she said softly, closing the door behind her.

Itachi glanced at Sasuke, and Sasuke sighed, rubbing his forehead slightly. "Trying to find an old teammate of mine, I'm sure you remember her."

"Ah, was that the red head you traveled with?"

Sasuke nodded, "Karin."

Itachi paused before nodding slightly, "Very well. I will see what I can discover for you. Is Katsumi ready for her date tonight?" Itachi asked the last part quietly.

"How did you know about it?" Sasuke asked just as quietly.

"I have my ways," was all he replied, before nodding to him slightly again and handing him a slip of folded paper and left.

Sasuke confusedly looked at the door, glancing to Kat's door when he heard it open. His eyes widened slightly, seeing her figure accented by the dark blue fabric and heels. Kat tilted her head towards him confusedly, "Why'd Itachi come and go so fast?"

"I'm not sure," he shrugged. He had an idea that perhaps Kakashi sent Itachi over to be sure Kat would actually go to the date instead of blowing him off. He wasn't about to tell her that though. "You look nice."

Kat chuckled, "Thanks. Did you ask Itachi about that woman?"

He nodded, "He agreed to help, and remembered seeing her before."

"Good, that will make it easier. Well, I'd better get going. Wish me luck, if I get dumped I'll see you later night," she joked, though Sasuke could see the pain that flashed in her eyes before she waved to him and closed the door behind her. 

* * *

Kat nervously walked down the streets. She wished she had brought a shawl or something. The wind that night had a bit of a chill in it, though the air itself was still warm. She was sure the leaves would begin to change any day now. Rubbing her arms slightly, she finally made it to the restaurant. Not seeing Kakashi standing outside, she slowly went up the small stairs and opened the door.

The host standing there bowed slightly to her and nodded, "Name, ma'am?"

"Um, Kat."

He glanced at his list and nodded, motioning for her to follow him. Kat glanced around, something seemed off about the other patrons. She would say it was a genjutsu, but why would there need to be one of those in a fancy restaurant such as this? She pushed it aside, seeing Kakashi's back as they approached the table. "Here you are, ma'am." He bowed slightly again, pulling her chair out before leaving."

Kat smiled anxiously at Kakashi, who had said nothing yet but was looking up at her, "Hey," she softly said, sitting down and pulling her chair up. There was already a glass of wine sitting in front of her, Kakashi's pick she assumed. He nodded to her but said nothing, and she sighed a bit, "Listen, Kakashi, I'm..."

"I'm sorry." Kakashi interrupted, causing her to pause and look at him with surprise on her face.

"Thank you, but, I'm sorry too," she sighed slightly again. "I shouldn't have argued with you like that. I know it's because you care. I just lost my temper."

"I understand," was all he replied, and Kat fiddled with her menu, studying the pictures. She really wasn't that hungry. She quickly took a large sip of wine, thinking maybe she would loosen up after drinking a bit, before he finally added. "How have you been?'

"Alright, Sasuke's been nice enough to keep out of my business, and let me beat the shit out of him in training yesterday," Kat smiled a bit and chuckled slightly. She wasn't sure if he technically let her, or if she was so focused that he wouldn't have been able to stop her. He nodded and they both fell silent again, and Kat shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Well, Kakashi, um..."

"I love you."

Kat shot her gaze to his face and her eyes widened slightly, she hadn't heard that phrase since the battle, and she smiled softly, "Oh, Kakashi, I..."

"I'm an idiot," he sighed a bit, rubbing his exposed eye, his mask and hiate ate covering the rest of his face. "I'm not good with sappy lines, I'm shit with romance. All I read is pervy half romantic books that they say one sweet thing then jump in the sack, and it's really no wonder I don't date since I can't even hold a proper conversation when it comes to personal matters." Kat widened her eyes again, and before she could say something he continued, "And worst of all I invited you here with all of these perfect lines in my head to win you back, and all I could blurt out was three damn sentences. It's no wonder you ran off. The only thing I have left that I hope can make you see how much I actually care is this." He got out of his chair and kneeled beside her on the floor, taking her left hand. Kat gasped as he pulled out a square jewlery case and popped it open revealing two, decent sized diamond hearts entwined in gold vines, set on a gold banded ring. "Will you marry me, Kat?" She felt tears come to her eyes, and he continued. "I do want a future with you. I don't want you to run away from me thinking I don't care, I always will. I do want kids with you. Well, at least one. I'm not scared anymore, if it's you."

Kat felt tears begin to slide down her cheek and she smiled and nodded, "Yes. I will. Of course I will, I love you." He gave her a smile that made his eye crease and gently slid the ring on her finger, before standing up and pulling her with him, covering her lips with his cloth covered ones. Immediately applause and whistles arose from within the restaurant, though Kat paused when she heard Naruto's and Lee's yell. She jerked her head back in surprise, finally realizing why she felt all of the patrons seemed odd. They were all of their friends and teammates. "Kakashi, what...?"

"I invited them. This is your home, and they're all your family now. I thought perhaps it would mean much more to you for them to share your happiness."

Kat smiled widely, wiping happy tears away, "Our happiness, Kakashi. Ours." She tugged him down for a tight hug, before she was tugged away by Sakura and Ino, both squealing in excitement, and they all laughed. 

* * *

Genma chuckled, watching the newly engaged couple mingle. Kakashi had rented out the entire restaurant so it became more like a party event, and waiters and waitresses had quietly began to move tables to the side so there was an open floor in the middle. He was a bit surprised, not thinking Kakashi would go to such lengths just to propose, but then again Kakashi had dug himself a deep hole. Had to be sure she was going to say yes on the spot. He smiled when he saw Kiba give Kat a tight hug...a long, tight hug, that Kakashi cheerfully broke up before secretly tripping him, causing others to laugh. He was happy for them. He glanced up when Tsunade wandered by, a large glass of sake in her hand, and a satisfied smirk on her face.

Genma raised a brow, "Did you have something to do with this, judging by the look on your face?"

Tsunade chuckled, the alcohol already beginning to affect her, "All I did was give Kakashi a good, hard nudge."

"Would that nudge go by the name of Masao?"

She grinned and put a finger to her lips, "Our little secret. I allowed him to come in and interview her, since he was planning on it anyways, only if he laid it on thick with the hit on's and such. I believe it worked."

"They almost broke up because of you, and I almost got killed," he sweat dropped at the thought of Kat's anger that had been directed at him the past few days.

She shrugged, "You survived and he did just as I thought and proposed, now I can't wait for the wedding and babies!" She happily squealed and danced away, and Genma shook his head, shooting his gaze back to Kakashi and Kat. Kakashi saw his gaze on him and he gave him a smile, raising his hand in acknowledgement before turning his head to the conversation at hand. Genma smiled slightly, the renowned bachelor was finally getting shackled, and it had never been sweeter. 

* * *

_**Two months later  
**_

"Now girl, breathe in and hold it tight."

"But...ugh!" Kat gasped and bit her lip as Tsunade tightened the corset for her dress. The next day after Kakashi and her had gotten engaged, Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, and Hinata all showed up to drag her dress and wedding shopping. She had noted later though that Tsunade seemed to be the ring leader, and instead of anger at the women for dating, was now pressing when Sakura and Hinata were having their weddings and urging Ino to find a guy to settle down with. Apparently Tsunade loved wedding preparations, who knew, right? After shopping for two days, Kat found a dress she adored, though it wasn't what she originally planned for a wedding dress. It had no straps, and had a tight, laced corset, which was now crushing her ribs thanks to Tsunade's strength. Though white, it had a goth appeal to the lace design. After it hit her hips it gently flared out to the floor, so it wasn't that wide, nor poofy of a dress, and it had no train. The bottom she enjoyed immensely, it had varying shades of extremely light gray to white, and it blended well she thought. She didn't want just the plain white dresses she saw, white just wasn't her style, so she was happy when she found this one. Instead of a typical veil over the face as well, she had what was close to a tiara like crown that had a white veil attached to it and draped down to her upper back. She had her hair up in a bun with some curled strands drifting across her cheeks, and her typical make up look on.

"There," Tsunade tied the strings, and stood up happily, and Kat sighed a bit.

"I think you got it a bit too tight Tsunade," she chuckled slightly, rubbing around her ribs and waist and the older woman shook her head.

"It's a corset, it's supposed to be like that. Now come here and let me fix your veil."

Kat smiled and stepped closer while Tsunade helped straighten the cloth and her mind drifted again to the wedding preparations. In reality, she didn't have to do much. She knew what colors Kakashi liked, so the wedding was themed around it, red and black of course. She made some adjustments though so the red and black were accents, not the whole thing, otherwise it would be much too depressing for a wedding. Kakashi didn't have any input at all actually, she almost scowled. Aside from saying no to maybe two tuxes, he agreed on third one, got fitted, and that was it. It figured really. Tsunade and Sakura especially pretty much took over on the wedding planning and seating and such, and Kat just called around to a few caterers and reserved the kareoke bar for later that night, where the catering would be. They were having an outdoor wedding since it was nice in the afternoons, but since it was fall she thought it would be too cold to continue the party out there into evening, and decided to have an indoor after party.

"There," Tsunade sighed happily, clasping her hands together and bringing them to her chest, "Perfect."

"Tsunade, is she ready? Everyone else is," Sakura poked her head through the door and beamed happily at her. She was dressed in a bright, red dress with a black ribbon around the waist, and black heels. She was the maid of honor, and to show that, she had a black headband in her hair with a bright red rose. Ino and Hinata were the other two bridesmaids, and their dresses were the same, but they lacked the headband. Tsunade, in place of a father walking her down the aisle, was the one escorting her. After being told of her role the poor woman almost sobbed in happiness, even though she was the one officiating the ceremony. "Wow, Kat, you look fantastic, Kakashi-Sensei just might faint," she chuckled slightly.

Kat smiled and glanced at herself in the mirror, she couldn't believe the day was here. She almost didn't recognize herself, the woman in the mirror was so beautiful. Then again, she supposed most women felt like that on their wedding day. She chuckled slightly and glanced to Sakura, "I'm ready, let's get this show started so we can go eat." She grinned teasingly as Sakura rolled her eyes and closed the door. 

* * *

Kakashi shifted and tugged on his shirt collar slightly. In respect, he left his hiate-ate off, though he kept his sharingan eye closed. Then again, he did leave the mask on so he wasn't sure if it was much better. He glanced around at the dozens upon dozens of guests. Some were even standing because they didn't provide enough seating. He supposed it wasn't just your average wedding, since it was between a heroine of their village and the famous, bachelor copy-nin. Still, he wasn't sure he even recognized most of the extra visitors. Some light orange leaves fell near his feet and he glanced up. Kat had organized an arch way using the natural curve of the branches to stand beneath, and there was a larger tree on each side of them, it looked beautiful. There were no tables, as they weren't eating here. Just chairs to sit, with a laid, wooden pathway in the middle that led up to the small platform Kat had set up. Tsunade wasn't standing up there with him since she was escorting Kat from what he understood, but he didn't mind. He glanced over when he heard a click, and soon the wedding march started up. After a few moments, Sakura emerged with her arm hooked in Genma's, his best man. Shortly after, Ino came out with Itachi, and lastly, Hinata with Guy. It took him a bit to decide between Guy and Naruto admittedly, but he figured he'd known Guy longer, and Naruto might just ruin the ceremony with his large mouth. Everyone was quiet, staring at the building that the couples were coming out of, and Kakashi felt his breath catch when Kat finally emerged with Tsunade. She was stunning. He even heard a couple "aw's" and "oo's" coming from the crowd as she walked. He was surprised, though happy, to see she didn't cover her face, as he loved that about her. Right now as she walked her eyes were shining bright and she was grinning widely, her arm hooked in Tsunade's arm, who was walking proudly with her. Finally they reached him, and Tsunade placed Kat's hand in Kakashi's, before stepping around them to begin the ceremony.

"Ladies and gentlemen, shinobi and civilians, we are gathered here today to..."

Kat let Tsunade's words drift as she smiled at Kakashi. She wasn't much for long ceremonies, and had asked Tsunade to keep it short. She traveled her eyes over his groomsmen. Genma winked at her, seeing her gaze land on him, Itachi nodded slightly and Guy gave her a thumbs up, and she returned a smile at them. They all had red vests tucked underneath their black tuxes, with a red rose pinned on the pocket, it made them look fantastic. She glanced behind her at her bridesmaids, and noted Sakura pratically drooling staring at Itachi. "Figured," she thought to herself with an inward chuckle. She saw Hinata staring lovingly at Naruto, who was staring rapturedly back, and Ino staring at...Shikimaru? She raised a brow at that, seeing the man returning her stare, and felt Kakashi elbow her to look forward and pay attention.

"Huh?" She blurted out, causing chuckles to erupt.

Tsunade glowered, "You asked me to keep it short yet your mind wandered that fast? I asked, will you take Kakashi to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"Oh, yes, I do," Kat chuckled, blushing slightly, and Kakashi rolled his eye.

"Will you take Kat to be your lawfully wedded wife?" Tsunade glanced at Kakashi.

He nodded, "I do." Genma handed Kakashi the rings, and they gently slid a simple gold band onto each other's hands, Kat's request since her engagement ring was so elaborate.

"Then I hereby pronounce you man and wife, Mr. and Mrs. Hatake, and whatever you want to be called. You may kiss the bride," Tsunade winked at Kakashi, and Kat chuckled at Tsunade's ending as he pulled her into his arms.

"Genma?"

Kat glanced up at Kakashi, confused why he would say Genma's name, until Genma laughed and whipped out a large board saying "Just married," shielding their faces from the crowd. "There, now I can kiss you properly," he whispered, tugging his mask down and kissing her deeply, as they heard disappointed groans erupting from the crowd at not seeing Kakashi's face.

Kat laughed, pulling away and Genma removed the board, "Not even going to let them see once, are you?"

"Why would I ruin the fun?" He said cheerfully, as they eloped arms and walked back down the aisle together, their bridesmaids and grooms following as couples as well while the audience applauded. After standing and receiving good wishes with congratulations, Tsunade interrupted everyone.

"Alright, meals and such are at the main kareoke bar just a street over, you're welcome to head on over if you wish, now go on!" She shooed everyone away, and people began to disperse.

Kat sighed, glancing at Kakashi, "I know it's traditional to keep your dress and tux on for the party but do you want to change first?"

"I thought you'd never ask," Kakashi sighed happily, and Kat grinned at him before glancing to the rest of the wedding party.

"You guys are welcome to change as well. To be honest, I can't breathe in this dress," she laughed, and Sakura shook her head.

"I told you not to get a corset dress," she scolded, taking her elbow and leading her into the building they had rented for when they got ready.

"But it was so cute," Kat pouted as they entered in, Ino and Hinata following afterwards.

Genma raised his brow to Kakashi and the rest of them all went inside to change before heading to the bar. 

* * *

Kat giggled, watching Naruto drag Hinata around on the dance floor. Neji interrupted, glaring and pointing angrily at Naruto before the couple began to dance again, this time Naruto being a bit more gentle and Hinata gave a relieved look to her cousin. Apparently he gave some dancing advice so that poor Hinata didn't almost fall on the floor. Her eyes drifted over to Sakura and Itachi, who were dancing as well, though Itachi was holding her possessively close and glaring at a couple of the men who were staring at her. Then to Ino and Shikamaru, and she smirked, seeing how rapturedly Ino was staring at Shikamaru, and he was doing his best to look indifferent. Apparently those two had started dating or something within the past few months. Since Ino said nothing, it must be serious. Tenten grabbed Neji's hand and dragged him out to dance as well, and Kiba was dancing with a beautiful civilian woman. Choji was busy stuffing his face, and Lee was doing his hardest to get at least someone to dance. She chuckled again, and Kakashi glanced over, "Hm?" He asked. They were sitting at the main table, since Kat insisted on cake...a lot of it, and then wanted to sit after gorging herself.

"Just sweet to see the couples that emerged in the few months I've been here is all, especially Itachi, I thought he'd never find someone," she sighed happily as they watched the dance floor.

Kakashi nodded a bit, "True, hard to imagine with that attitude." Kat scowled at him and he shrugged, "Then again no one thought I'd ever get married either."

She rolled her eyes, "Even me." He raised his brow at her and she chuckled, glancing around the room, and her smile died slightly, seeing Sasuke sitting alone drinking, watching the happy couples dance. Kakashi followed her gaze and she softly said, "I don't know how the search for Karin is going. To be honest, Itachi pretty much took over since has so many more connections than I do."

Kakashi nodded slightly, "Too bad he couldn't find her before tonight."

Kat nodded, looking up when the DJ announced that kareoke would begin before more dancing would resume, though they were welcome to keep dancing to the singers. She commented, "You going to sing this time, Kakashi?"

"I don't sing," he brightly said, scratching his head. He had put his hiate ate back on, though he was wearing more civilian styled clothing at Kat's insistance.

"I figured," she shot him a cheeky grin, glancing up seeing a random person hop up onto stage and begin to sing an upbeat song, which kept the dancers moving. Kat was finally deciding to get up and drag Kakashi to dance, since she didn't feel quite as over stuffed when she heard a small 'hm' from him. "What?"

He nodded his head towards the door, "I believe she looks familiar."

Kat frowned and turned her head towards the door, studying the red headed woman that just entered, who was glancing around nervously, "Who is she?"

"The one Itachi was searching for," he replied, and Kat shot her head back to him in shock.

"What?! You couldn't say that at first? Poor girl looks like she's about to bolt," she jerked up and hurried to the door, leaving Kakashi chuckling behind her.

Kat excitedly approached her before saying happily, "Hi, welcome to my after wedding party, I'm Kat," she outstretched her hand, and the woman smiled slightly before accepting it.

"Karin," she replied, glancing around. "Um, congratulations."

"Thanks," she smiled, before softly saying, "Sasuke is here. Would you like me to bring him out to meet you in case you're too nervous with all of these people?"

The woman shot her gaze in surprise back to Kat, "How did you know I was here to see him?"

She grinned, "I was the one that first tried to find you, before Itachi took over on the search. Though my husband, Kakashi, was the one to recognize you," she nodded her head to the main table, where Kakashi raised his hand at them.

"You married the copy-nin?"

"Yep. I have a few tricks up my sleeves too after all," she winked. "Did you want to wait outside and I can bring him out, so you don't have half of the village watching you?"

"Um, yes, thank you, I'd appreciate it."

Kat nodded and urged her out, before walking to Sasuke's table. She frowned, seeing the multiple glasses on the table, and raised a brow at him. He glanced up at her and shrugged before adding, "Not all of them are mine."

"Uh huh, come with me."

He sighed as she grabbed his arm and tugged him up, pulling him towards the door. To his benefit, he didn't sway or stumble, so perhaps he really was telling the truth. "I'm allowed to drink, aren't I? You're not dragging me off to scold me again, are you?" He grumbled.

Kat chuckled as they neared the door, "Since I just married your Sensei, or former Sensei in any case, that makes me pratically like your mother so I can scold you however I want. However, not tonight."

He shot her a confused look and Kat pulled the door open, leading him outside. Karin was leaning against the wall near the door, and she turned a gaze to Kat, eyes widening when they landed on Sasuke.

"Karin..." Sasuke whispered, and Kat smiled a bit, letting go of his arm.

"Kakashi just pointed her out to me. I don't know how Itachi found her or how she ended up here. You're welcome to stay and enjoy yourself Karin," she gave the woman a smile and a nod, "Though from what I understand it's been years, and you're both welcome to head out." She nodded to both of them again before quietly leaving, letting the door close behind her.

Sasuke watched her depart, before turning his gaze back to Karin. She hadn't changed too much over the years. She still had glazsses, though her hair was much longer than what it used to be, and she was slimmer. Her demeanor seemed almost subdued as well. Before she'd launch at him and sob and cry over him, now, she just gently smiled at him. The permanent teeth marks were still visible on her skin, her gekka genkai of being able to revive people who bite her. "Did Itachi get ahold of you?"

She shook her head, "No, I heard he was looking for me though, for Sasuke. I knew you went back to the Leaf and so I came here. I asked around, and most said you were probably here since one of your teammates got married. Though I admit, I don't remember her from before."

Sasuke shook his head, "She's new. I'm sure you heard about a large battle that happened here a couple months ago, and a woman with a strange gekka genkai was able to save it." When she nodded in confirmation, he nodded back, "That was her. Kat, also Katsumi Akiyama. Well, Katsumi Hatake now."

"She seems very sweet, she offered to have me wait out here so the whole crowd of people wouldn't be staring at us," she chuckled a bit.

"Mmm, she has her moments," Sasuke replied, earning an eye roll from Karin.

"It's been years Sasuke...you look great," she softly added, studying him, and he nodded a bit.

"You do as well, your hair looks nice long."

She reached up to her head, touching the long strands and sheepishly grinned, "I'm too cheap to get a hair cut and I got tired of chopping at it." Sasuke nodded in understanding and they fell silent until she asked, "When did Itachi move here? I thought he was banned?"

"Kat," he replied again, and she raised a brow and said nothing. "Kat and Itachi were apparently friends for years, and he came here to help her before that large battle I mentioned earlier. Since it became publicly known that he killed the Uchiha clan under the past Kage's orders, the ban was lifted."

She nodded in understanding, "That's great then, I'm sure he got tired of not having a place of his own."

Sasuke nodded, before asking almost hesitantly, "Do you?"

"Have a place of my own?" He nodded, and she shook her head, "No. I haven't found anywhere that feels like home yet."

"Well..."

"Why were you trying to find me Sasuke?" Karin finally sighed, blurting it out. "You rejected my advances all those years ago before leaving, I haven't heard a word from you since. Now you try to find me to do what, catch up on old times?"

Sasuke scowled, "No."

"Then what?" She sighed, rubbing her eyes. "Listen, it's great to see you and all, but really Sasuke, what is this about?"

He glared at her before muttering quietly, glancing away, "I love you."

She paused, staring at him, "What?"

He muttered just a bit louder, still not looking at her, "I said, I love you."

"Sasuke..." she trailed off and he shook his head.

"I didn't realize it after you were gone, alright? I figured we'd meet again sooner or later, and if we didn't, then it was my fault. Kat urged me to give it a shot." He kept his gaze away from her after saying all of that, not willing to look at her face. It had been years, he was expecting rejection.

Instead, he felt her hand slide into hers, and he stared down in surprise, "I'm glad," she softly said with a bright smile, before hugging him tightly. He returned her hug and she softly whispered, "I've matured a lot since you left, and realized I may have scared you away with my constant pushing. I love you too, but since it's been years, maybe we should take it slow?"

"That's alright," he nodded, and they pulled away from each other, her taking his hand again.

"Then let's go for a walk. It's been so long, like your friend Kat had said," she smiled at him, and he nodded again as they walked away from the crowded bar. 

* * *

Inside, Hinata was watching what was happening outside the door with her byakugan, to Kat's and Sakura's insistance. Finally, Hinata whispered, "They hugged, smiled at each other, then held each other's hands as they walked away."

"Yes!" Kat fist pumped, jumping up from her seat, causing nearby guests to jump in surprise. "Sakura! Did you hear that! Yes!" She did a victory dance in her spot, "Uh huh, uh huh, who's awesome? I am. That's right."

"I found her," Itachi wryly commented, coming closer.

"I told Sasuke to, and made him tell you," Kat grinned happily. "I win."

Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head, "Well Kat, does that make you feel better? Just in the nick of time, I'd say."

"No kidding, that guy was about to drink himself senseless," Ino shook her head, staring at Sasuke's empty table, and they all chuckled. Kat shook her head as well, but perked up the kareoke ended for a bit and they started more dancing.

"Come on Kakashi," Kat demanded, grabbing his arm and dragging him onto the dance floor.

"Uh, well, I'd rather not," he rubbed the back of his head as onlookers chuckled, and a woman's voice began playing:

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me._  
_I still feel your touch in my dream._  
_Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why,_  
_without you it's hard to survive._

As soon as the fast beat started up Kat yelled in excitement and grabbed Kakashi's hand, raising it above her head and twirling herself, and he chuckled and finally complied with her dancing request. He grabbed her around the waist and they twisted and turned on the dance floor.

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

Kat laughed while her and Kakashi spun around on the dance floor during the instrumental break. Other couples gave them a bit of space while they also danced, but most cheered and clapped on watching them.

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky._  
_They wipe away tears that I cry._  
_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all._  
_You make me rise when I fall._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side._  
_'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static._  
_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky._  
_Can't you hear my heart beat so..._  
_I can't let you go._  
_Want you in my life._

_'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling._  
_And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly._  
_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last._  
_Need you by my side. _

Kakashi lifted and spun her before spinning her away as soon as the song ended, and people cheered on the newly wed couple. Kakashi chuckled a bit and stepped closer, whispering, "How about we start the wedding night early?"

Kat grinned and whispered back, "Thought you'd never ask." She glanced around, catching Sakura's eye surprisingly she was staring at Itachi so intently, and winked and shot her gaze to the door. Sakura smiled and nodded, and Kat grabbed Kakashi's hand, "Let's go, Sakura will handle it."

"Hm, impatient."

"Duh, dancing with you is so hot. Besides, it's the first time I get to make love to my husband. Pretty thrilling if you ask me."

"Are you going to wear that outfit again?"

Kat chuckled as they made their way down the street. She had given him a full on strip tease to music as repayment for the ring he had given him. Well, it would have been a full strip tease, but before the song even ended he had drug her underneath him. Not that she minded of course, though he did complain later she was so talented he couldn't even enjoy it. She rolled her eyes at the thought as they made their way into their apartment building. ` 

* * *

_**5 YEARS LATER  
**_

"Mama, where's daddy?"

Kat looked down at the little silver haired child and smiled. "Remember? Daddy's at the school today, he's training some new students."

She pouted, "Daddy promised to train ME today."

"I know Hana," Kat chuckled, kneeling down and hugging her before standing up and doing the dishes again. Hana drug a chair over to the sink and stood up on it to help her with the dishes, which mostly meant playing in the water. Kat gave a warm, maternal smile watching her. After her and Kakashi had talked more they both decided they wanted only one child, which is how they ended up with little Hana who was now four years old. She was a tad small for her age, short and skinny, but she had emerging shinobi skills that were astonishing, even to Kat. They weren't pushing her, but Hana enjoyed learning and practicing so she was developing quickly on her own. Her hair was Kakashi's bright silver color, yet instead of sticking every which way like his seemed to it was stick straight like her own. Hana also got her father's almost black eyes, which popped out of her slim face. She was a graceful child, and her looks pronounced it even more. "Well sweetheart, you and I can always go out and practice."

Hana looked up to her again and frowned, "I don't like training with you, I want to train with daddy."

"Why is that?"

"You go easy on me," she pouted. "You don't think I can do it."

Kat chuckled, "That's not it. I want you to enjoy being a kid."

"I'm big," she declared proudly, hopping down from the chair and running away. Kat shook her head, finishing the dishes. Once they discovered she was pregnant Kakashi insisted on getting a house instead of staying in their dinky apartment. She sure didn't complain, she didn't want to waddle up four flights of stairs once she got huge. They had found a nice, two story house in the suburbs with a small, fenced in yard luckily, and she just adored it. It was styled in an older, more majestic style with pillars out front, and a porch out back over looking the yard. The doorways inside were small archways, and the kitchen was large. It was cozy and stylish. Though it wasn't the traditional styling of houses in their region she loved it anyways. She glanced up when she heard the door open, and soon Kakashi rounded the corner, giving her a big smile.

"Yo."

"Hey you," she smiled, and he pulled his mask down long enough to give her a peck on the lips before tugging it back up. She noted he was as clean as he was when he left and she raised a brow, "So, I assume the training isn't going to well seeing as you're still clean."

"Heh, no." He rubbed the back of his head. "Apparently their parents told them about who I am, and who I'm married to so they're too busy tripping over themselves in awe and asking questions about you. Just like the last group I trained."

She grinned, "Am I going to have to come over and introduce myself just so they'll calm down and learn?"

"Probably."

"DADDY!" He turned his head as Hana bolted out of her bedroom and ran towards him, arms outstretched. He chuckled and picked her up, kissing her cheek. She scowled and pulled his mask down. "I want a GOOD kiss daddy."

"Alright, alright," he chuckled again, giving her a peck on the cheek before she giggled and yanked his mask up all crooked.

"Better. Come train with me, you promised."

"I thought you were playing with your friends today." He replied, fixing his mask.

"I can't," she pouted. "Kira said her mommy and daddy wanted to take her shopping for clothes. Minato and Mei are busy training with their daddy, and Sora can't play because he's grounded."

Kat raised a brow at that. Kira was Sasuke's and Karin's 3 year old little girl, and she was surprised Sasuke was going along on the shopping spree. Unless it was to keep Karin from buying out the store. All of the doctor's had told her she was infertile, and it shocked everyone when she became pregnant so she spoiled the girl. She didn't blame her. The pregnancy was difficult on her, as was delivery, but thankfully Kira was born a happy, healthy Uchiha. Complete with the black hair and sullen attitude.

Minato and Mei were Naruto's and Hinata's children. Minato being just a few months older than Hana, named after Naruto's father. He was like Hinata though, black hair with the Hyugaa eyes, and quiet though intelligent. Actually reminded her more of Neji than anything. Mei was a little over a year younger than him, and she was a little blonde spit fire of energy. Poor Hinata, she thought with a chuckle. Naruto was in the process of being trained in to be Hokage, as Tsunade declared she was ready for retirement, yet he never let work be more important than spending time with his children. She supposed growing up without parents, he was being sure that he gave them the childhood he never had.

Sora was Sakura's and Itachi's little boy, who was the youngest at 2 years old. He was born with Itachi's black hair yet Sakura's green eyes, and had Itachi's cold attitude. The only other thing he got from Sakura was his lightning fast temper which got him in trouble more than anything, especially during the terrible two stage he was in. It always seemed like he was grounded, but it couldn't be helped. Poor Sakura having to deal with two cold attitudes like that, one from her own child. Then again, Itachi had warmed up over the years slightly, as did Sasuke, so she supposed it wasn't too bad. So far, it seemed Sora didn't inherit Itachi's strange disease, which was a relief for everyone. Even years later, they couldn't figure out what precisely was wrong with the gene causing the bleeding, though they had made a special medication for him to help control it without someone using their chakra to fix it. Even so, he needed to be fixed up every couple months. The medication helped enforce his organs and slow down the bleeding, but it wasn't perfect. It was just something he would need to live with the rest of his life.

Ino and Shikamaru did finally marry the year before, and were still childless by choice. They wanted to wait until the whole baby phase from the rest of the group was over before bringing in their little bundle of joy. Kat shook her head at that, being drawn out from her thoughts to the conversation at hand.

"Is that so? Well, I suppose it can't be helped then. What did you want to practice today?"

"Lightning, like you and mommy," Hana declared proudly. "I'm getting good at it. The dummy outside is charring up."

"Yes I see that," he chuckled, setting her down. "Go get your clothes changed then before we start, okay?"

"Okay!" She beamed and ran to her room, slamming the door.

Kat chuckled, leaning against the counter and crossing her arms, "She shocked herself from rubbing her feet on the carpet this morning and declared she had already mastered lightning."

He raised a brow, "What did you tell her?"

"That was how you started out."

"Oh," he sighed, rubbing the back of his head, "You could make me sound a little better than that."

"That wouldn't be any fun," Kat grinned, winking at him. "Do I get to join this time or do you think she'll kick me out of training again?"

"Please do," he chuckled, "You may need to mend my poor ego after she kicks my ass."

"Mmm, poor baby," she cooed, leaning in to kiss him.

"EW! You guys are gross!"

They sweatdropped and Kat rubbed the back of her head, looking down to Hana who was glaring at them. She was dressed in her own pair of skirt and tights, though on top she was wearing a regular wide strapped tank top. Her own training clothes. "Sorry sweetheart," she smiled, "I'm going to watch, I want to see how good you can kick daddy's butt."

Hana giggled and ran out the back door and Kat and Kakashi followed, her sitting on the grass near them while Kakashi and Hana faced each other. She wasn't too surprised she got Kakashi's lightning nature, considering everything else she got from him, though she was a bit surprised she could wield it already. Then again, Kakashi and her could at that age, so she supposed it wasnt too strange.

"Alright kiddo. Do your warm ups." Kakashi said, standing with his hands in his pockets as she stretched her limbs and back so she wouldn't pull anything. "Alright. Do you want to attack the dummy first or am I your target?"

"You are," she grinned, performing a small jutsu before pointing her fingers at him in perfect position, shooting lightning from her finger tips and at him. He dodged to the side and she leapt towards him, kicking at him before flipping back and landing gracefully. She performed hand signs again, this time grabbing a small kunai from her weapons pouch, which were specially designed and dulled for kids her age. She pushed chakra into the blade before attacking Kakashi again, her small body twisting and turning around his legs as he defended himself.

Kat smiled a bit, seeing a hint of a smile playing around Kakashi's exposed eye as they practiced. He turned out to be an amazing father. She knew he was worried since he didn't have much for parents growing up so he wasn't sure what to do, but there was no need for concern. She became his baby girl the minute he held her after she was born and ever since doted hand and foot on her. He never pushed her to become a better shinobi since he was pushed in his childhood, though he didn't go easy on her like Kat did. She furrowed her brow though when Hana landed a striking blow on Kakashi, ripping the front of his vest slightly. Apparently those kunai weren't as dull as they were claimed to be, but it couldn't be helped. Besides, she had chakra in them anwyays, causing them to be just as dangerous as normal weapons. Hana paused a bit, breathing heavily before grinning.

"Want to see what Minato showed me?"

"What did he show you?" Kakashi asked, raising a brow.

Hana stepped back slightly, putting her arms together before slicing them outwards hard. Instantly sharp winds of blades formed, and Kakashi widened his eyes, ducking to avoid the blow. This time Kat frowned. That was...

"Heh, wow. Two natures. Who knew, right Kat?" Kakashi chuckled, sweatdropping and rubbing the back of his head.

Kat jerked up and ran in the house, and Kakashi and Hana frowned when she came back out with a large pan of water. Kat set the water down in front of Hana and smiled as she knelt, though Kakashi noted it was faked. "Sweetheart, can you try something for me please?"

"What is it? I'm not that dirty."

"Heh, no, can you do this?" Kat performed a small water jutsu, causing the water to tendril up into the air before falling back. Hana furrowed her brow before grinning.

"Sure." She copied Kat's hand movements almost exactly, and Kat and Kakashi stared wide eyed at seeing the water slowly curl up into the air. "Like that mommy?"

"Yes...just like that..." Kat trailed off, fear rushing down her spine.

Kakashi glanced around before quickly kneeling in front of her, "How about this one, Hana. Can you do this?" He performed a larger jutsu, this time earth, and it made the ground tremble slightly.

She giggled and copied him. Frowning when at first it didn't work before trying again. The ground rumbled.

Kakashi paled slightly, doing a fire jutsu this time and holding the small flame in his hand. "Do this one now, Hana. Try hard."

She focused and did the same, though it took her a bit. Once she accomplished it she let it go out.

Kat felt herself pale too as Hana laughed happily, "Wow. I thought shinobi could only do one kind, except for you and mommy."

Kat and Kakashi stared at each other before Kat smiled widely at Hana. "Kiku? Emi?" She called out, and after a moment Kiku and Emi appeared with a confused look on their feline faces, "Yes, mistress?" Kiku asked.

"Kiku!" Hana cheered and hugged Kiku's large neck tightly. Before hugging Emi's smaller neck, who purred loudly.

"Hana, why don't you take Emi into your room and show her that new toy daddy bought you," Kat smiled happily at her, and she nodded excitedly as her and Emi ran off.

Once the door closed Kakashi snapped at Kat, "What the hell Kat, I thought two people at once couldn't have that kekka genkai."

"Don't yell at me," she snapped back, plopping back onto her ass in the grass as she was kneeling before. "You read the books. You read through the vault. It's never been done before."

"What?" Kiku growled, stiffening and her fur rising.

"Hana just performed all different chakra natures," Kat answered her, panicking. "How is this possible? I mean..."

Kiku almost scowled, "Does your kekka genkai still work?" Kat paused, noting that she could indeed activate hers before turning it off again and Kiku cursed. "That's impossible."

"Yes, we know that," Kakashi dryly answered. "Now what?"

Kiku sighed, wrapping her tail around herself and sitting down, staring at the doorway of the house. "You prepare yourselves, and prepare your child."

Kakashi and Kat both looked at each other with dread before glancing to the porch as Emi came out with Hana. Hana laughing and giggling as she brushed the large feline.

"Kakashi...I'm scared," Kat whispered, tears welling in her eyes while staring at their happy child. He said nothing as he wrapped his arm around her, his gaze focused on Hana. 


	3. The Angel: End Summary (Please Read!)

Dun da daaa!

Bam. Cliffhanger.

Just to piss you off as I knew it would.

Good news, I WILL be writing a sequal.

Bad news, it will probably take me forever, though I will give you a quick summary:

_Hana is all grown up and trying to break away from her parent's control. From a young age, her and her parents have kept quiet about the fact she inherited her mother's rare kekkai genkai. Not only because it's never been recorded that more than one person in the line has it, but because they don't want to shock the village into a panic. Understandable, but she's tired of practicing and preparing, and always being on guard. Though she's a jonin now in the village with her own apartment, she yearns for something more. Something exciting. Something dangerous. Soon she meets Raiden, a handsome, black haired stranger who she finds injured while on a mission. After taking him back to the village and inviting him into home, she soon discovers Raiden carries a dark secret, as he too runs and hides from his destiny. What will become of the young couple as the world begins to crash around them? _

Ooooo, shivers. Well I got some anyways.

If you made it this far then I applaud you for being so dedicated to finish such a long story, typos included.  
(For a side note, I know I pretty much took Sei out of the picture towards the end of the story. He was never my favorite character, and for me it was hard to write him in, so I just slowly weeded him out. I apologize to any huge fans of his.)

_**Songs in Order (some I have altered or cut short) :**_  
Lithium - Evanescence (Cut short)  
Hello - Evanescence  
Lucky - Jason Mraz (Cut short)  
Angel in the Night - Basshunter  
Hero/Heroine - Boys Like Girls (Altered slightly, switched hero and heroine to match female vocalist)  
Young - Hollywood Undead  
Broken - Seether ft. Amy Lee (One vocalist here obviously)  
Guardian Angel - Red Jumpsuit Apparatus  
Olive You - Dave Days (Original Youtube Musician. He's actually pretty good, and does a lot of parodies as well as originals such as this one)  
Good Enough - Evanescence  
1,2,3,4 - Plain White T's  
I Swear - All 4 One (Naruto only sings one verse of it)  
Kiss The Girl - Ashley Tisdale (I cut some of the constant repeated parts she does in her song and replaced them with parts from the original off The Little Mermaid. It makes me happy this way.)  
Everytime We Touch - Cascada

Thanks again everyone! Check back in a LONG time to see if I have the second story done, as I will be posting it all at once, instead of putting individual chapters up. I'll feel rushed and won't be able to do it then, I have no doubt. Sincerely, ToxicKitten


End file.
